La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: The Knife Thrower's Daughter di themostrandomfandom. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Nell'estate del 1898, Santana Lopez si è unita al Circo Itinerante J.P. Adams e Figlio, durante il suo viaggio per gli Stati del Midwest Settentrionale. Si è anche innamorata della figlia del lanciatore di coltelli.
1. Pane e circhi

**La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli**

**(The Knife Thrower's Daughter)**

Una Fanfiction su Glee di themostrandomfandom

Versione originale: /s/7922642/

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **Valla**

* * *

Nota del team: Siamo davvero davvero orgogliosissime di potervi presentare questa meravigliosa fanfiction di JJ. Si è inserita prepotentemente nel GOTA delle migliori FF Brittana esistenti, e ne ha ogni ragione. Vi possiamo presentare questa fic grazie alla splendida **Valla** (vallasochrasy . tumblr . com) che già da qualche tempo la sta traducendo in modo impeccabile. Gentilmente ci ha concesso il permesso di pubblicarla anche qui insieme alle nostre, anche perchè è entrata ufficialmente a far parte del nostro team! YAY!

Ora bando alle chiacchiere, vi lasciamo al mondo fatato del circo grazie alle sapienti mani di JJ e di Valla...

* * *

**Sabato 25 giugno, 1898: Tekamah, Nebraska**

La verità è che Santana non ha mai visto il circo, ma Puck insiste che ormai la verità non conta più.

Questo è quello che aveva riferito a Santana quando l'aveva segnata in una pensione a Manhattan due settimane prima sotto il suo cognome e quello che le aveva ricordato quando lui e Santana si erano finalmente incontrati di nuovo alla stazione di Omaha questa mattina.

Adesso Santana ripete a se stessa le parole di Puck come un mantra mentre ripassa il piano nella sua mente: non importa se non è una famosa indovina Europea e se non sa nulla della danza col fuoco. Non importa se lei e Puck non sono veramente sposati. Nulla importa eccetto fare buona impressione sui datori di lavoro di Puck ed entrare a far parte del libro paga. Santana è così in debito con Puck; anche se lavorasse per mesi, potrebbe non essere mai in grado di ripagarlo.

La campagna fuori dalla finestra si estende bassa e piatta, anche se ricca di arbusti. Il cielo del Nebraska sembra più grande di quello di New York, quel tipo di blu la cui tinta e colore non potrebbero essere mai replicati sulla stoffa o sulla ruvida tela e le facciate degli edifici. La vastezza della terra e l'aria in qualche modo fanno sentire Santana in trappola - come se chiunque potesse vederla e non avesse alcun luogo in cui nascondersi. La consola un po' il fatto che per adesso può osservare il paesaggio scorrere attraverso il sicuro riquadro della finestra del suo scompartimento.

Se Puck vede Santana agitarsi continuamente, non dice nulla al riguardo. Invece, crolla nel posto affianco a lei e abbassa l'orlo del suo cappello per coprirsi gli occhi così può dormire. Appoggia il suo palmo aperto sulla gamba di Santana, il suo tocco caldo e pesante. In prima classe, qualcuno potrebbe scandalizzarsi di fronte alla sua audacia, ma in questo vagone sul retro, nessuno dà molta attenzione alla sua azione. Anche Santana vorrebbe dormire, ma qualcosa la agita nel profondo, nervoso come un uccellino, il suo battito del cuore purpureo vicino alla cruda superficie rosa.

* * *

Il loro treno raggiunge Tekamah appena dopo mezzogiorno. Un conducente del circo li incontra al binario e sistema i loro bagagli nel retro del suo carro prima di aiutare sia Puck che Santana a salire con lui sulla panca.

Proprio come Santana aveva sospettato sul treno, il cielo sembra immenso e tutto si estende aperto in un modo preoccupante, adesso che lei stessa si trova all'aperto sotto il bagliore del pomeriggio. Tranne la stazione stessa e un paio di edifici lungo la strada principale di Tekamah che oscurano la visione, Santana può vedere in tutte le direzioni, quasi fino all'orizzonte. Il sole batte forte, riscaldando le sue gambe sotto il cotone della gonna, come argilla in una fornace, e la terra emana il caldo, piatto odore di terra cotta e rame.

Da parte sua, il conducente ignora entrambi, concentrandosi invece sulla guida dei muli attraverso un tratto d'erba fino a quando non trovano la strada, indirizzandoli verso la città distante circa mezzo miglio dalla stazione. Puck si copre di nuovo gli occhi con il bordo del suo cappello, non curandosi di Santana o del percorso accidentato. Con il chiacchiericcio della stazione che muore in lontananza e solo i cigolii del carro e lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli che riempiono il silenzio, Santana si sente all'improvviso disperatamente, impossibilmente sola.

Sorpassano altri carretti lungo la strada, insieme ad un uomo a cavallo, che rivolge a Santana uno sguardo malevolo quando i loro occhi si incrociano. Anche dopo aver trascorso del tempo alla pensione, Santana non è ancora abituata a tutte quelle regole non dette di cui non era a conoscenza fino a che si era ritrovata da sola. Sebbene adesso avesse imparato le regole al meglio – scrupolosamente, per evitare punizioni – non riesce ancora a caprine il senso.

Il conducente le lancia un sorrisetto; dev'essere perché sembra sorpresa.

Tekamah ha una larga strada principale in terra battuta in linea con edifici di legno e mattoni. Santana riconosce dei negozi, un barbiere, e una chiesa. In qualche modo, Santana si era aspettata che il Nebraska assomigliasse alla landa selvaggia di un romanzo di Cooper, ma trova il luogo allo stesso tempo noiosamente ben tenuto e sorprendentemente sprovvisto di alberi.

Piccoli gruppetti di persone, nessuna delle quali assomiglia per nulla a Santana, passeggiano a due e a tre lungo la strada. Mentre Santana fissa la massa, ritrova lo sguardo fisso di altre persone nei suoi occhi. Tenta di non indugiare con lo sguardo e invece si concentra su dove il cocchiere sta conducendo il carro: attraversata la fine della strada principale, oltre le case, oltre un piccolo cimitero fiorito di slavate croci bianche in decomposizione, verso un piccolo, rado boschetto di alberi situati appena fuori città.

Risalendo la strada, Santana sente il suo cuore fremere nel petto.

Vede il circo per la prima volta nella sua vita.

* * *

Il carro arriva a fermarsi appena fuori un anello di bianche tende di tela, una piccola città itinerante che sorge dalla pianura. Nel cuore di questa città è situato un magnifico tendone da circo dal tetto a strisce blu, dozzine di tende più piccole tutt'attorno, ogni tenda fissata al suolo grazie a corde e pali.

Molteplici cartelloni contrassegnano i bordi dell'area delle tende, dipinti in orribili tonalità multicolori, annunciando gli acrobati, la donna barbuta, e la "famosa Malibran di Siviglia, che può frantumare il cristallo solamente grazie al chiaro tono della sua voce" del Circus & Menagerie de J.P. Adams & Son.

Carovane, riccamente decorate e disadorne, fiancheggiano varie tende, che sventolano piene di movimento e schioccano con un suono distante, gettando lunghe ombre meridiane, smilze, sulla terra piatta. La pallida tela delle tende inghiotte la luce del sole e la riflette di ritorno più luminosa sull'area circostante, dando l'illusione di un circo celestiale circondato da un'aura di luce bianca.

Santana non ha mai visto nulla di così meraviglioso o strano prima d'ora.

Puck sobbalza nel momento in cui il carro si ferma e sposta lo sguardo da Santana al conducente, intontito e disorientato, stiracchiandosi per risvegliarsi dal suo pisolino. Sorride a Santana.

"Benvenuta al circo, coccinella" dice, la sua voce impastata dal sonno.

È la prima volta che ha veramente parlato a Santana dopo Omaha.

Puck si prende un momento solamente per sorriderle e svegliarsi mentre lei risponde al suo sguardo.

È bello, presume Santana, un po' troppo scuro di carnagione per il suo bene, ma molto meno di lei, con un sorriso ebete quando è veramente felice o altrimenti un sorriso diabolico. Quando Santana aveva incontrato Puck la prima volta, camminava con una forte andatura claudicante, che colpiva maggiormente la gamba sinistra, ma dopo due mesi, grazie alle cure di suo padre, non porta più alcun segno della sua vecchia lesione.

Puck conosce il proprio fascino – ma Santana no. Lui pensa di piacere a Santana più di quanto sia in realtà oppure non gli importa di piacere a Santana; in sostanza, Santana non può dire come sia lui e non sa quale opzione potrebbe risultare peggio per lei, nello schema delle cose.

Il conducente scende dal carro e dà al mulo più vicino a lui una pacca di riconoscimento sul posteriore prima di procedere verso il fondo del carro, da cui tira fuori la sacca di Puck e la borsa da viaggio di Santana. Lancia a Puck uno sguardo interrogativo e Puck lo trascura, indicando al conducente di mettere a terra le borse. Mentre il cocchiere si trascina per staccare i muli e portarli via, probabilmente verso una stalla o un pascolo che Santana non può neancora vedere, Puck fissa i suoi occhi su Santana, osservandola attentamente come un artista che contempla il suo ritratto non ancora completato. La sua attenzione rende nervosa Santana.

"Che c'è?" dice; la sua voce suona tagliente nelle sue stesse orecchie.

Raramente intende attaccarlo verbalmente, ma in un modo o nell'altro purtroppo finisce per farlo comunque. In questo momento lo assale perché non si sente a suo agio, essendo finalmente giunta a destinazione e anche perché non le piace il modo con cui Puck continui a fissarla come se fosse l'ultimo bicchiere di limonata della città in un giorno afoso. Considera di chiedergli scusa, ma non lo fa. Puck non sembra badare al suo tono, comunque.

Si infila la lingua tra i denti, e dice, "Prima di entrare, che ne dici di sistemarti un po'?"

"Sistemarmi?" ripete Santana, non essendo troppo sicura di quello che Puck vuole dirle.

"Già," afferma Puck. "Prima di tutto, non puoi tenere questo" – senza chiedere, alza le braccia verso l'alto e toglie il cappello di Santana, strappandoglielo dal capo, e poi lo getta a terra affianco alla sua borsa – "e dovresti portare i capelli sciolti. Sembrerai più esotica." Tenta di afferrare una delle forcine che tenevano lo chignon al suo posto, ma Santana scaccia via la sua mano, irritata, prima di potersi fermare.

"Mi dispiace. Cosa stai facendo?" chiede Santana, del tutto non dispiaciuta.

Puck ritira la sua mano e fa una smorfia . "Ahi!" esclama, fingendo troppo dolore, data la debolezza del colpo. "Coccinella! Nessuna donna gitana va in giro con i capelli legati in quel modo! Vuoi convincere il sig. Adams o no? Questo è il circo! Devi mostrare un po' di teatralità!"

Santana ripensa per un minuto a quello che le ha detto, tenendosi a un braccio di distanza da lui. Non sa cosa Puck intende esattamente con teatralità, ma di certo sa che la gente del circo possiede una reputazione ignobile, da quello che le aveva detto suo padre quando aveva assunto Puck come suo giardiniere.

Lentamente, Santana porta le mani sul capo e, con grazia e molta più dignità di quanta Puck le avrebbe offerto, sfila le forcine dallo chignon, lasciandolo cadere, e poi infila le forcine nei capelli dietro l'orecchio, nascondendoli alla vista, abbastanza indignata mentre lo fa. Immediatamente, percepisce calore sul collo, le sue ciocche nere che assorbono la luce del sole. Scuote la testa fino a quando i suoi capelli sono lisci e si passa le dita fra quelli, rimuovendo i nodi.

Puck fissa Santana con bramosia, facendole desiderare di essere invisibile.

"Molto meglio" Puck afferma.

"Qualcos'altro?" gli risponde, sembrando molto più ardita di quanto si senta in realtà. Senza il cappello a proteggerle gli occhi, Santana deve guardare Puck. Probabilmente pensa che lo stia fulminando con lo sguardo; probabilmente è vero, almeno un po'.

"No, a meno che tu abbia una sfera di cristallo a portata di mano" Puck scrolla le spalle, saltando giù dal carro, gli stivali che atterrano pesantemente sulla terra, prima di porgere una mano a Santana per aiutare anche lei a scendere. Puck recupera la sua sacca e la borsa da viaggio e il cappello prima di gettare un altro sguardo verso Santana. "Su," dice "E' ora che tu ti unisca al circo, coccinella."

* * *

Puck guida Santana all'interno del campo, la sua mano sulla spalla di lei, segnalandole le svolte . La fa passare attraverso l'ombra pervinca tra le tende e i più chiari sprazzi di sole sugli erbosi tratti aperti, facendola voltare quando necessario. Per quanto Santana frema sotto il suo tocco, è comunque segretamente grata che non la faccia seguire di nuovo dietro di lui come aveva fatto questa mattina alla stazione di Omaha.

Santana si aspetta di vedere la sua prima persona del circo, ma trova che il campo sia stranamente vuoto; si chiede dove alloggino tutti i clown e gli acrobati ma poi si odia per farsi una domanda talmente stupida, anche solo nella sua testa. Percepisce dei deboli suoni umani provenire da qualche parte, ma non riesce a vedere nessuno attorno alle tende. Non dovrebbero esserci più persone al circo?

Prima che Santana possa domandare a Puck dove esattamente si trovavano gli altri artisti circensi, raggiungono una certa tenta, più grande delle altre che la circondavano, ma molto più piccola del tendone, e Puck le fa cenno di fermarsi.

"Bene," afferma a voce bassa. "Ti ricordi il piano? Fai parlare me con il sig. Adams. Probabilmente ti chiederà una dimostrazione. Tutto quello che devi fare è leggergli il palmo e bofonchiare qualche frase senza senso e ti assumerà, semplice. Ti ho già spiegato il numero di danza col fuoco sul treno, quindi non devi preoccupartene. Un gioco da ragazzi. Ti mostrerò i passi magari più tardi, o domani. Come minimo ti prenderà come cuoca o sarta, dato che sei anche mia moglie adesso, ma, con un po' di fortuna sarai una circense – in quel modo, guadagnerai di più al giorno di paga. Devi solo fargli vedere quello che tua nonna ti ha insegnato, capito coccinella?"

"Mia nonna non mi ha mai insegnato a leggere le mani", Santana gli ricorda.

"Beh, il sig. Adams non ha bisogno di saperlo, o no? È come ti ho detto prima: leggere i palmi non è veramente predire il futuro – si tratta di dire alla gente quello che vogliono sentirsi dire. E comunque, anche se non sei una chiromante, _sai_ leggere i tarocchi. Metti su una bella messinscena e siamo apposto."

Puck le dà un'ultima occhiata, sistemando qualche capello svolazzante in cima alla testa e lisciando le pieghe invisibili sulla sua manica prima che lei si sposti in là, per evitare il suo tocco. Le sorride, stavolta non ebete e nemmeno diabolico, ma solamente d'incoraggiamento.

"Andrà bene" le promette. Senza aspettare che lei risponda, si volta verso la tenda, scosta i lembi e infila la sua testa all'interno. "Sig. Adams?" chiama. "Ho portato qualcuno che la vuole vedere!"

Santana non sente alcuna risposta, ma la prima cosa che succede è che Puck la prende per il polso e la fa passare comunque oltre la tenda.

Una volta che gli occhi di Santana si sono abituati al cambiamento improvviso dal chiarore esterno alla luce soffusa al chiuso, è sorpresa di trovare la tenda arredata come un salotto, composto da un divano appoggiato contro la parete laterale, un tavolo centrale, varie comode sedie, e un grazioso tappeto orientale, tessuto di aranci bruciati, verdi, rossi smaltati, posto sopra l'erba.

Una foschia di fumo pepato, vagamente floreale rimane sospesa nella tenda, pungendo gli occhi di Santana e riempiendole le narici e la gola. Il fumo avvolge le due figure che si trovano nella tenda oltre a Puck e Santana – una di loro seduta sul divano contro il muro, l'altra al tavolo centrale, la sua gamba destra accavallata sulla sinistra. Entrambi gli uomini paiono considerevolmente più vecchi di Puck e fumano delle pipe in terracotta, prendendo gli ultimi tiri mentre Puck e Santana si avvicinano a loro.

L'uomo al tavolo si alza, spegnendo la sua pipa e lasciandola dietro, e fa un passo in avanti attraversando il fumo. "Noah" lo saluta, afferrando Puck per il braccio, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla. "Sembra che tu sia guarito bene."

Puck sorride il suo sorriso ebete. "Si, signore. Nessun segno di bruciature o altro," scherza Puck.

L'uomo ridacchia e gli dà un altro colpo sulla schiena. "Bene, bene! Così ho sentito che hai una moglie adesso. Devo ammettere, non ho mai pensato di vedere il giorno in cui ti saresti sistemato, brutta canaglia! Su, fammi conoscere la povera ragazza."

L'uomo sorride in maniera benevola, spostando la sua attenzione verso Santana, aspettando che Puck facesse le introduzioni. Nel frattempo l'altro uomo si era alzato dal divano con un grugnito e unito al gruppo.

Santana può solo supporre che l'uomo che ha chiamato Puck una canaglia sia il sig. Adams, considerando che è il tipo meglio vestito nella tenda: indossa un cappotto verde su misura sopra un fantastico gilet di satin, un plastron color albicocca al collo e una paglietta sul capo. Anche nella luce soffusa della tenda, si presenta una figura chiara e vivida, come un ritratto di Monet.

Anche se è più basso di Puck, ha un portamento che lo fa sembrare imponente, quasi leonino. Ha i capelli scuri e un viso lungo, con delle sopracciglia severe e una barba ben rifinita e dei baffi che incorniciano la sua piccola bocca sorridente. Quando parla, la sua voce rimbomba come se fosse amplificata da un megafono. La sua corporatura è massiccia e il solido portamento fa venire in mente a Santana i lottatori della greco-romana che era solita vedere abbozzati nelle pubblicità dei cataloghi sportivi di suo padre.

L'altro uomo – quello che deve ancora parlare – non è nient'altro se non tarchiato e, se Santana deve essere onesta, ripugnante. Indossa solo una maglia senza una giacca a coprire il suo ventre sporgente, le sue maniche arrotolate strettamente ai gomiti. Sudore giallognolo macchia la sua maglia all'altezza delle ascelle, come anche sotto il collo. Non ha una cravatta, ma indossa una piccola bombetta nera che fa sembrare la sua testa ancora più piccola di quanto sia in realtà.

Non appena giunge a due piedi di distanza da Santana, può anche sentire il suo odore, il lezzo di pelle sudata, fumo della pipa, e una scarsa igiene attorno a lui. Ha degli occhi piccoli e brillanti, un naso schiacciato e porta i suoi capelli scuri tagliati corti. I segni dell'acne sfregiano il suo volto e la sua pelle sembra sudata e appiccicaticcia, anche da distante. Aggrotta le sopracciglia a Santana, come se lei lo impressionasse poco come lui impressiona lei.

"Sig. Adams" Puck dice all'uomo con il cappotto verde, "vorrei presentarle Santana Puckerman."

Santana può solo rabbrividire al suono del cognome di Puck al posto del suo. Rimane sospeso nell'aria, totalmente inadatto, come il cappotto di sua nonna quando Santana l'aveva indossato come costume da bambina.

_Lopez, _urla nella sua mente, digrignando i denti. _Lopez_, _Lopez, Lopez_.

Deve avere un'espressione inacidita perché il sig. Adams sembra divertito.

"Santana" dice, tastando il suo nome sulla lingua come un nuovo sapore. "Santana. Il nome suona…spagnolo."

Puck annuisce. "Sì. Proviene dalla migliore compagnia gitana spagnola. La sua famiglia ha vissuto fuori Madrid per - "

Il sig. Adams lo interrompe. "Possiamo fare Roma, invece?" chiede, grattandosi il mento.

Santana trattiene un sospiro, sorpresa dai modi bruschi dell'uomo.

Accerchia Santana insieme all'altro uomo. Entrambi la squadrano come dei banditori d'asta valuterebbero un cavallo prima di metterlo sul mercato. Santana si sente straordinariamente a disagio, più di quanto le sia mai successo in tutta la sua vita prima. Non sa che cosa stanno cercando – qualche sorta di difetto o rivelazione del suo scarso valore – ma sente improvvisamente come se tutto fosse sbagliato in lei e che lei sia troppo o non abbastanza in ogni modo possibile.

La schiena si irrigidisce e tiene la testa alta, sebbene i suoi occhi guizzano dal retro della tenda al terreno e guardino in ogni direzione eccetto verso il sig. Adams. I pugni si accartocciano sui fianchi e lei soffoca un respiro nel petto. Il sig. Adams e l'altro uomo non la fissano allo stesso modo di Puck – non c'è brama nei loro occhi – ma in qualche modo la fanno sentire comunque inquieta.

"Roma?" chiede Puck, confuso.

"Sì" annuisce il sig. Adams. "È che, con la guerra, la Spagna è piuttosto fuori moda al momento. Non possiamo schiarire la sua improbabile carnagione, ma possiamo almeno darle una nazionalità un po' più appropriata, non diresti? Lei non ha un accento, vero?"

Sembra che il sig. Adams non si stia più rivolgendo a Puck; i suoi occhi sono fissati sul volto di Santana, in attesa di una risposta.

Santana sussulta sotto la sua attenzione, non sapendo come rispondere. A dire il vero, è ancora sbigottita dal fatto che qualcuno possa semplicemente _assegnarle _una nuova etnia, come se fosse così semplice. Se l'etnia fosse anche in più piccola parte variabile, Santana se ne sarebbe scelta un'altra due settimane prima, subito dopo il funerale. In primo luogo non è nemmeno spagnola – quella è una balla che Puck si è inventato per far colpo sul sig. Adams - e di sicuro non è nemmeno italiana.

"No" riesce a farfugliare Santana.

Il sig. Adams annuisce, la sua fronte aggrottata. "Beh, puoi fingerne uno?"

"Mi scusi?" Santana chiede, senza capire se il sig. Adams preferisca che lei abbia un accento oppure no. Il suo intero corpo è un fascio di nervi. Sente il suo battito accelerare sul collo e si morde un labbro. "Non riesco a capire."

"Nessuno vuole una chiromante nata in America," il sig. Adams afferma francamente. La scruta un secondo in più, poi ripete con molta calma, "Puoi fingere un accento sì o no?"

Santana cerca la risposta dentro di sé, domandandosi se ne è in grado. Non ha mai finto una cosa del genere prima d'ora. Pensa a sua nonna, al suono smussato delle sue _t_ e le sue vocali aperte, e annuisce lentamente.

"Sì, penso di sì," risponde, imitando l'accento di sua nonna, aggiungendo coloriture nelle sue parole che non ha mai usato prima parlando inglese.

Ai suoi stessi orecchi, è una misera imitazione dello splendida, fluente parlata di sua nonna, ma il suo tentativo sembra aver comunque soddisfatto il sig. Adams.

"Molto bene," dice onestamente. "Tanto la gente di campagna non si accorgerà nemmeno della differenza tra italiano e spagnolo. Suoni esotica. Puoi passare."

_Passare._

La parola colpisce Santana molto più di quanto dovrebbe, ma dopo due settimane alla pensione nel distretto di Tenderloin, arriva a toccare qualcosa dentro Santana che non sapeva nemmeno esistesse prima della morte di suo padre. Pensare a suo padre ancora agita Santana; da un lato, si sente grata e affezionata a lui, specialmente adesso che sa come l'aveva protetta mentre era vivo, ma, dall'altro lato, prova un piccolo, insignificante rancore nei suoi confronti per non averla avvertita della sua condizione prima di morire – per non averle rivelato che esisteva un mondo oltre i confini del silenzioso giardino del suo cottage isolato.

Dalla sua morte, Santana ha imparato una sfilza di nuove parole, e anche velocemente: _bastarda_, _mulatta, negra, meticcia, non può passare._

Quelle parole sono rimbombate nelle sue orecchie dal funerale. Fanno parte delle regole che Santana sembra non capire mai bene.

"Adesso," ricomincia a parlare il sig. Adams, ignorando il suo sobbalzo, sempre che l'abbia visto. Si rivolge di nuovo a Puck. "Avevi detto che è esperta nelle arti della chiromanzia e cartomanzia, o no, Noah?"

"Sì, signore." Puck risponde velocemente.

Una risata di scherno interrompe la conversazione, e, per la prima volta in un minuto intero, Santana si ricorda della presenza dell'uomo tarchiato, che inizia a parlare: "La nostra vecchia indovina era solo uno spreco di spazio," dice con cattiveria, il suo volto chiazzato e gonfio come un pomodoro maturo. "Non riusciva nemmeno a distinguere la mano destra dalla sinistra, figuriamoci leggere i palmi!"

Il sig. Adams fa un sorrisetto. "Beh, il sig. Puckerman mi assicura che sua moglie sia davvero dotata, Ken. Potremmo benissimo concederle un'audizione."

Il cuore le sobbalza nel petto. Puck lampeggia uno sguardo verso di lei oltre la spalla del sig. Adams: _non mandare tutto all'aria._

"Hai le carte a portata di mano?" Adams le chiede, il suo sorriso leggermente sollevato all'angolo della bocca.

Santana scuote velocemente la testa: _no._

"Allora la lettura di un palmo, invece?" Le suggerisce, porgendo la sua mano come un dono per Santana.

Santana esita per un secondo, combattuta tra l'imperativo di prendere la sua mano e ogni istinto che le sta dicendo che attraversare quel confine sarebbe una cattiva idea. Fa parte delle regole che persone come Santana non dovrebbero toccare persone come il sig. Adams, ma è anche una regola che quando una persona come il sig. Adams dà degli ordini, una persona come Santana dovrebbe obbedire e velocemente. Santana sente il petto in fiamme, il suo intero corpo un fascio di nervi. Tutti attendono, osservando.

_Muoviti, _Santana ordina a se stessa. _Muoviti, _e sobbalza, le sue mani che afferrano il palmo offerto dal sig. Adams un momento prima che i suoi pensieri ne siano al corrente.

Santana deglutisce.

Mentre tiene la mano del sig. Adams nella sua, Santana non può nemmeno immaginare cosa c'è da leggere in un palmo. Quello del sig. Adams è piatto e pallido, senza peli e non interessante nella sua topografia. Delle linee lo attraversano come fiumi abbozzati con una matita su una mappa e, nonostante Santana sappia che leggere i palmi in qualche modo comprenda estrapolare significati da quelle linee, non ha la più pallida idea di quali siano i significati.

Puck ha detto a Santana di raccontare al sig. Adams quello che voleva sentirsi dire – il problema è che Santana non conosce il sig. Adams abbastanza bene da sapere che cosa sia.

Tutto quello che Puck le ha menzionato sul suo riguardo è che è l'uomo che possiede il circo e ha pagato il conto per l'operazione di Puck dopo che lui stesso si era ferito sul lavoro. Dallo sciocco modo da scolaretto innamorato con cui lui parla del sig. Adams, Santana può dire che Puck lo stimi molto voglia compiacerlo.

Santana suppone che possa iniziare da lì.

"Lei è un uomo molto rispettato," gli dice col suo falso accento. "Nei moment di difficoltà, i suoi dipendenti le chiedono…aiuto."

Santana alza gli occhi verso la sua faccia, per vedere la sua reazione. Lo vede tenere ancora lo stesso sorrisetto divertito, impassibile. Lei non sa come interpretare la sua espressione. Al sig. Adams almeno piace quello che gli sta dicendo?

Il fatto è che il suo sorrisetto non è come quello di Puck – non è diabolico o maleducato. Non è nemmeno il suo sorriso intero; lo sa dal fatto che prima ha riso a Puck e tutta la sua faccia si era trasformata in un'enorme, sorriso gioioso, i suoi occhi che quasi scomparivano dietro alle sue guance sollevate. Semmai, il sorrisetto sembra celare il suo vero sorriso, quasi dovesse trattenere la sua allegria cosicché le persone di rango inferiore lo prendano sul serio. Santana ha l'impressione che il sig. Adams riderebbe tutto il tempo, se potesse.

Così Santana tira a indovinare.

"Ha una passione nascosta" dice lentamente, attenta nel caso in cui sconvolga il sig. Adams. Quando non dice nulla, lei continua. "Ha grandi responsabilità e deve trattenere una buona parte di sé dai suoi impiegati." Ci pensa su un momento, chiedendosi cosa potrebbe costringerlo a celarsi, dato che ipotizza che sia così. "Ha avuto esperienze quando le persone… l'hanno fraintesa. Lei non vuole che queste esperienze si ripetano."

"È sufficiente" il sig. Adams la interrompe all'improvviso, ritirando la sua mano lontana dalla stretta di Santana. Lei si agita, terrorizzata di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Sposta lo sguardo dal suo palmo e scopre che il suo sorrisetto è scomparso, rimpiazzato da un'espressione indecifrabile.

"Signore?" chiede Puck, suonando nervoso tanto quanto si sente Santana.

"Lei è dotata" dice il sig. Adams. "Un'astuta lettrice delle persone devo dire – anche se dovrà imparare a guardare di più nel palmo dei clienti e di meno nei suoi occhi se vuole convincerli della sua abilità. Inoltre, deve dire _tu sarai _più spesso. Parla del presente come se fosse il futuro, Santana." Le fa un cenno d'approvazione con la testa.

"Allora è assunta?" Puck deduce.

Il sig. Adams annuisce, il sorrisetto di nuovo sul suo volto. "Sì," dice. "La sua carnagione non rispecchia troppo quella del resto dei gitani, ma lei è bellissima, a modo suo, e sufficientemente talentuosa. Penso che fingerà bene." Cammina indietro verso il tavolo, dando di spalle sia a Puck che a Santana. "La chiameremo _Madame Rossetti _e la promuoveremo come una gitana proveniente da Roma. Farò iniziare i ragazzi a lavorare per il suo tendone. L'avranno preparato per lei entro quando raggiungeremo Worthington. Adesso, Noah dice che sai leggere i tarocchi," il sig. Adams si riferisce direttamente a Santana. "È così?"

Per un secondo, Santana pensa di mentirgli. Dopotutto, lo aveva già impressionato a sufficienza come lettrice di palmi, perché dovrebbe impressionarlo anche con la lettura dei tarocchi? Potrebbe dire al sig. Adams che Puck si è sbagliato e non sa nulla riguardo i tarocchi.

Sarebbe molto più sicuro in quel modo.

"Non si può avere un indovina che non legge le carte, coccinella," Puck borbotta oltre la spalla del sig. Adams, fissando Santana come se stesse tentando di convincerla a dire la risposta esatta con i suoi occhi.

"Sì" Santana balbetta.

"Bene" dice il sig. Adams, il suo sorriso pieno di nuovo sul volto, i suoi occhi che affondano dietro le sue guance. "Bene. Vedremo cosa possiamo fare per trovarti un mazzo, allora. Ken!"

Ken sobbalza da dove aveva appena ripreso posto sul divano, subito sull'attenti. "Signore?"

"Porta la nostra nuova chiromante a vedere una ragazza per il costume, va bene? Penso che la signora Schuester oggi sia occupata a provare i costumi per le cavallerizze, se non mi sbaglio, quindi forse è meglio che consegni Santana a Ma, ok?"

"Sì, signore."

Ken fa un cenno a Santana di seguirlo fuori dalla tenta. Invia uno sguardo implorante a Puck, agitata al pensiero di separarsi da lui in quanto è l'unica persona del campo che conosce oltre solamente ad un nome, ma lui non sembra accorgersi della sua preoccupazione. Invece, Puck mostra il suo sorrisetto diabolico a Santana, recuperando i bagagli dal terreno.

"Ti troverò più tardi, coccinella" borbotta, dandole un colpetto sulla spalla mentre esce dalla tenda.

Ken annuisce, impaziente, e fa di nuovo cenno a Santana di seguirlo.

Non riescono a compiere due passi prima che il sig. Adams li chiami.

"Signora Puckerman?" tuona la sua voce. "Benvenuta al circo!"

* * *

Passare dall'oscurità della tenda al chiaro luccichio dello spazio aperto acceca temporaneamente Santana.

Quando i suoi occhi si abituano alla luce, trova Ken a sogghignare.

"Sei fortunata che sia una giornata calma, signora" dice aspramente, "altrimenti non avrei tempo di fare questo per te."

"Una giornata calma?" Santana ripete, non del tutto sicura su che cosa voglia dire Ken.

"Una giornata calma," suona impaziente, come Santana fosse in qualche modo ignorante per non conoscere il termine. Santana sente il suo stomaco attorcigliarsi. Si ritrova a detestare Ken sempre di più ogni minuto che passa. "La maggior parte dei sabati, non diamo spettacolo. Usiamo il tempo per riprendere il lavoro in giro per il campo. Sei abituata al lavoro, vero? Spero di sì, perché non ho tempo per gli incapaci. Gestisco questo posto abbastanza duramente che potrei buttarti subito fuori, hai capito? Non mi importa quanto Noah Puckerman pensi che tu sia carina: tu sei in bilico con me, e se viene fuori che non mi piaci, ne farò parola con il Sig. Adams e il Sig. Fabray e ti metterò in segnale d'arresto in men che non si dica, capito, zingara?"

Santana non ha idea di che cosa significhi mettere in segnale d'arresto, ma il modo con cui Ken sputa la parola dalla bocca, come se fosse sozza, le fa intuire che probabilmente è sgradevole, qualsiasi cosa sia. Non vuole disturbare nessuno al suo primo giorno, così annuisce, e velocemente.

Ken la squadra di nuovo; sembra apprezzare il suo silenzio e la sua deferenza. "Okay," dice serratamente "Adesso ti porterò da Ma Jones. Ti sistemerà."

Senza attender la risposta di Santana, Ken le dà le spalle e inizia a camminare attraverso le tende. Santana si affretta dietro di lui, non del tutto sicura se Ken nutre una speciale antipatia nei suoi confronti o più semplicemente disprezza chiunque incontri allo stesso modo.

Per essere un uomo che cammina ondeggiando lungo la strada, Ken si muove certamente veloce; Santana deve correre con un'andatura moderata per tenersi al passo mentre la guida attraverso il labirinto di tende e carri, verso una qualche sconosciuta destinazione.

Svoltando tra due tende più piccole, Santana individua i primi circensi: un uomo alto e slanciato e una donna più bassa. Cinesi. Fissano Santana come se non avessero mai visto nulla come lei prima d'ora, il che è probabilmente divertente, dato che non ha mai visto nessuno come loro nemmeno lei, al di fuori dei libri.

I loro occhi sembrano profondi, quasi neri e Santana non riesce a leggerli. Si chiede quali siano le regole per qualcuno come lei di guardar gente come loro e loro rispondere al suo sguardo. L'uomo allunga una pentola di caffè malconcia in acciaio inossidabile, versando del caffè nella tazzina d'alluminio che tiene in mano, ma nessuno di loro due distoglie lo sguardo da Santana. Anche se indossano dei vestiti di strada – lo stesso tipo di vestiti di strada che uno potrebbe vedere lungo i marciapiedi di New York – sembrano comunque strani, come se venissero dalla luna e non dall'altra parte del mondo. Tuttavia, Santana non può fare altro che sentirsi lei strana in questa situazione, e non loro.

Ken guida velocemente Santana oltre i due e senza alcuna introduzione; lancia uno sguardo oltre la spalla una volta superati i circensi, più domande nella sua mente di quante ne possa contare, e vede l'uomo borbottare qualcosa alla donna, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lei.

Dopo solo un altro paio di svolte e un ritmo veloce, Ken si ferma davanti a una tenda ancora più grande di quella in cui Santana ha incontrato il sig. Adams, situata proprio oltre il tendone. Un cartello di legno a lettere maiuscole è affisso sopra l'architrave della porta: CAMERINI FEMMINILI.

Ken si schiarisce la gola.

"Dovrai andare avanti da sola… da qui… adesso," dice con evidente disagio, come se fosse privo di tatto menzionare il fatto che lui, essendo un uomo, non dovrebbe vagare liberamente nella tenda dei camerini femminili – come in qualche modo menzionare le regole fosse sbagliato .

"D'accordo" Santana dice, aspettando ulteriori istruzioni.

Ken dà un'altra occhiata al cartello sopra la porta e arrossisce veramente. All'improvviso, Santana si ritrova a disprezzarlo meno di prima; è tempestoso, ma ovviamente anche un imbranato. Suo padre avrebbe definito Ken un idiota, se l'avesse mai incontrato.

(Santana sarebbe d'accordo.)

"Trova Ma Jones" le dice. "Dille che il sig. Adams ti ha assunto come chiromante e ha bisogno di acconciarti come una zingara."

Ken tace e Santana pensa che potrebbe ricominciare a parlare, ma non lo fa. Si leva la bombetta e la stropiccia tra le mani, i suoi piccoli occhi che spostano nervosamente lo sguardo da Santana alla porta. Apre la bocca, poi la richiude.

"Dovrei…?" Santana indica la porta, sporgendosi verso di essa, e Ken annuisce. Santana si allontana da Ken, contenta di liberarsi della sua compagnia. Scosta la tela della porta della tenda ed entra senza altre parole.

* * *

(Santana non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' come uno dei protagonisti di Poe, spuntando dalle porte senza sapere che cosa ci sia dietro.)

Trova che la tenda dei camerini sia meno soffocante all'interno del salotto del sig. Adams, forse perché si trova sotto la lunga ombra del tendone da circo invece che direttamente sotto la luce del sole o forse perché è più grande ed estesa dell'interno della tenda del sig. Adams in generale.

Cumuli di vestiti e varie casse ingombrano l'interno della tenda, e partizioni incorniciate dividono la stanza in stalli di fortuna per cambiarsi. Un paio di specchi verticali sono messi a casaccio negli spazi aperti, gettando strani riflessi qui e lì.

C'è sicuramente più gente del circo in questa tenda di quanta ne abbia vista oggi Santana in un luogo solo. Un'intera compagnia di giovani ragazze smilze più o meno dell'età di Santana – la metà delle quali vestite in graziosi abiti da cavallerizze rossi dai colletti neri, sottili cilindri, e guanti bianchi, e l'altra metà in biancheria intima, mutande e corsetti in mostra in modo che tutti vedano – chiacchierano in una coda che conduce a due donne più anziane dall'aspetto sconvolto, una di loro vestita come le altre in un abito da equitazione, l'altra che indossa un grembiule da lavoro, seduta su uno sgabello e prendendo veloci, frenetiche misurazioni delle ragazze che si trovavano di fronte a lei nella coda. Varie giovani sarte le attorniano, chiamando le ragazze che finiscono la fila e orlando i loro costumi secondo i segni che la donna più anziana ha lasciato sulle loro gonne.

A prima vista, lo scenario appare alquanto caotico, ma quando Santana si avvicina, capisce che in realtà è un sistema ben organizzato, con tutte le donne che si muovono come gli ingranaggi di un orologio.

Avvicinatasi a qualche passo di distanza, Santana sente per caso la donna più anziana nel costume da cavallerizza sbraitare istruzioni alle ragazze in coda in una lingua che Santana non comprende. Le sue parole suonano aspre e continua ad agitare un frustino nella direzione delle ragazze, molte delle quali arretrano il più lontano possibile da lei, spaventate come delle scolare che si sono comportate male di fronte a un'insegnante severa.

La donna col grembiule urla allo stesso modo degli ordini nel bel mezzo del baccano, anche se nel suo caso alle giovani sarte collocate ai suoi lati. Grida misure e critica le loro cuciture – in inglese, per questo Santana lo capisce.

Sembra che sia alla testa di questa operazione.

Santana raccoglie coraggio e arriva proprio dietro la donna. "Mi scusi, signora?" dice, faticando per farsi sentire sopra tutto il brusio. "Ma Jones? Il sig. Adams mi ha mandato da lei."

La donna distoglie lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, offesa, e guarda Santana in modo talmente truce che Santana quasi cade all'indietro.

"Mi scusi?" ripete, veleno nelle sue parole che Santana si era scarsamente aspettata di sentire. "Ti sembro Ma Jones io? Che cosa stai pensando?"

Tutto quello a cui Santana può pensare è che la donna ha gli occhi più inquietanti che abbia mai visto. Santana non ha mai incontrato una persona arrabbiata prima d'ora, ma ha letto di queste in Doyle e non può fare a meno di cogliere che se qualcuno avesse degli occhi arrabbiati, sarebbe dovuta essere questa donna, che sembra di non ricordarsi come battere le ciglia. Santana non può fare a meno di sentire che la donna la odia già.

Lei è di piccola statura, bianca, e, tranne per i suoi occhi inquietanti, carina. Ha dei tratti delicati e porta i suoi capelli color miele in uno chignon. Appare ben tenuta e perfino un po' truccata. Santana può solo supporre che a chiunque assomigli Ma Jones, non assomiglia di sicuro a questa donna.

"Mi dispiace, signora," Santana balbetta. "Ken mi ha appena detto di trovare Ma Jones così potevo avere il mio costume. Ho pensato che forse – "

"Beh, non sono Ma," la donna le risponde incollerita, come se non potesse esistere nulla di più offensivo dell'ingenuo errore di Santana. "Sono Theresa Schuester, la moglie del direttore del circo e la capo sarta qui intorno. Normalmente, sarei io a prepararti il costume, ma come puoi ben vedere sono molto occupata al momento, quindi Ma dovrà occuparsi di te."

Sebbene Theresa abbia una voce dolce e le sue parole suonino melliflue, c'è anche un'innegabile cattiveria in quello che dice, molto di più che se stesse per urlare. Nelle ultime due settimane, Santana ha sentito molte persone parlarle con superiorità, ma non è ancora abituata al modo in cui ciò la ferisca ogni volta che lo fanno. Non è un idiota; in questo caso, semplicemente non era stata abbastanza giudiziosa, pensando che Theresa fosse Ma.

(Prima di oggi, Santana non hai mai avuto nessuno che la odiasse, ma adesso sembra che ogni nuova persona che incontra la odi sempre un po' di più della precedente. All'improvviso le manca Puck, non perché ci tenga a lui, ma perché lei gli piace. O almeno gli piacciono parti de lei.)

(Forse Puck potrebbe accompagnarla da Ma Jones.)

"Sai per caso dove posso trovarla?" Santana le chiede, sperando che Theresa le indichi la via senza altra cattiveria.

Theresa la schernisce. "Beh, non è che adesso posso interrompere il mio lavoro, o no?" sibila, ritornando la sua attenzione alla ragazza tremante di fronte a lei vestita da cavallerizza. Theresa scruta la gonna della ragazza – un pochino troppo lunga – e schizza una veloce, dura linea su di essa. L'altra donna al lato di Theresa che tiene in mano il frustino sbraita qualcosa alla ragazza tremante e questa si affretta verso una delle giovani sarte, che la stava già aspettando, ago e forbici in mano. Theresa scuote la testa, irritata. "Ho ancora dodici misurazioni da prendere prima di cena, quindi dovrai aspettare fino a quando avrò finito prima di portarti da Ma."

Prima che Santana possa dire altro, qualcuno scosta le tende ed entra nella stanza. Santana si volta per vedere una robusta, giovane donna con la pelle ancora più scura di quella di Santana marciare dentro la stanza, un cipiglio sul suo volto.

La ragazza ha un volto tondeggiante e morbido come un frutto maturo, con dei graziosi occhi scuri e labbra imbronciate, i suoi capelli racchiusi in treccine sulla sua testa. Si sposta con la determinazione di una locomotiva e la composta indignazione signorile di un maresciallo, tenendo le sue gonne tirate sopra le caviglie in una mano e un cucchiaio di legno da cucina, brandito come un fioretto, nell'altra.

Santana non ha mai visto una persona così magnifica in vita sua.

"Theresa!" la giovane donna tuona, a mo' di saluto. "Come posso fare in modo che la cena sia pronta se metà della mia cucina è qui a rammendare punti per te? Siete tutti impazziti?"

Tutti nella tenda si fermano, rendendosi piccoli. Perfino la donna col frustino e Theresa indietreggiano.

"Ma," Theresa incespica tra le parole, i suoi occhi dilatati e spaventati. "Ti stavo giusto cercando – "

"Proprio come un fulmine mi stavi cercando, Theresa Schuester!" dice Ma, interrompendola bruscamente, agitandole il cucchiaio di legno davanti alla faccia. "Ti sei nascosta da me tutto il giorno perché sapevi che avevo qualcosa da ridire sul tuo prendere tutte le mie ragazze!"

Le giovani sarte che affiancano Theresa rabbrividiscono e distolgono lo sguardo e le ragazze in coda si raccolgono tutte insieme, rimanendo il più lontano possibile da Ma.

Di per sé, Santana non sa proprio cosa fare o come comportarsi. In parte vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere perché gode di come Ma Jones spaventi Theresa Schuester, ma Santana non vuole però fare nulla per finire sulla sua lista nera, vedendo come tutti sembrino essere così remissivi nei suoi confronti.

Santana si trova a voler piacere molto a Ma Jones, anche se non riesce a capire perché – forse perché nessuno ha gradito Santana di oggi o forse perché Ma Jones impressiona molto Santana.

(Forse perché Santana si rende conto che Ma Jones è come lei, quasi. )

"Sai benissimo che devo preparare questi costumi prima di arrivare a Worthington," Theresa si imbroncia.

"E tu sai benissimo che se nessuno mi aiuta a pelare le patate e a impastare il pane, nessuno mangerà stasera, nemmeno il tuo corpo scheletrico!" Ma risponde a tono, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Per un secondo, Theresa è senza parole; sembra molto piccola, seduta sul suo sgabello con Ma Jones che torreggia su di lei. La sua bocca rimane aperta e distoglie lo sguardo da Ma, prima senza meta, poi fissandosi su Santana. Un'idea sembra farsi strada nella sua mente.

"Beh," dice Theresa, "prima che tu possa fare altro, il sig. Adams ha un compito urgente per te: devi aiutare – ," si interrompe, rendendosi conto di non aver mai chiesto il nome a Santana.

"Santana," Santana le fornisce.

" – _Santana_ a trovare un costume. Il sig. Adams l'ha appena assunta come – "

"Chiromante."

" – come _chiromante_ e ha bisogno di un costume prima che noi arriviamo a Worthington."

Theresa fa un sorrisetto a Ma Jones, soddisfatta di quel piccolo potere che aveva appena riguadagnato su di lei. Da parte sua, Ma Jones sembra solamente irritata. Ma dà un'occhiata a Santana.

"Il sig. Adams ti ha assunto?" ripete, incredula. La guarda dall'alto in basso, sembrando del tutto indifferente. È la seconda volta di oggi che Santana si chiede che cosa vuole vedere la gente quando la scruta.

"Sì" risponde, essendo incerta sul chiamare Ma Jones _signora_ oppure no; le regole si offuscano un po' in questa circostanza.

Ma sospira, chiaramente appesantita. "Va bene," dice, guardando Santana come se fosse una stanza sudicia che necessita di essere pulita prima che la compagnia arrivi per i giochi da salotto. "Vieni con me."

Ma abbassa il suo cucchiaio di legno e guida Santana lontana da Theresa, la donna con il frustino, e la fila di ragazze vestite da cavallerizze, oltre le giovani sarte e attraverso un labirinto di tramezzi di stanze fino a una pila di casse da viaggio arrangiate a casaccio, in vari stati di apertura.

Guarda Santana, studiandola.

"Una zingara?" ripete.

"Sì…signora" risponde Santana, non molto sicura sull'etichetta.

Ma emette un suono derisorio ma non dice nulla a Santana. Invece, inizia a frugare tra le casse da viaggio, aprendole e ispezionando tessuti con motivi a rombi e cinture di pelle, esaminando ogni capo di vestiario estratto prima di proseguire, evidentemente insoddisfatta da quello che ha trovato. Mentre Ma continua a cercare, Santana sta dietro di lei, incerta su cosa fare o come aiutare Ma, sentendosi fuori posto come le è accaduto per tutta la giornata. Ma Jones cade sulle ginocchia e borbotta tra sé e sé. Alla fine tira fuori dalla cassa una camicetta bianca con ampie maniche e apparentemente la ritiene appropriata, poggiandola sul braccio per tenerla lì per dopo.

"Dove abbiamo messo quella gonna?" dice a se stessa, osservando il mucchio di bauli con il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

Santana dà un'occhiata ai bauli ancora non controllati – circa metà di una dozzina in tutto – e sussulta, domandandosi se avrebbero dovuto guardare in tutti quelli per la gonna mancante. Alcune delle casse hanno delle etichette a lato : MEDIEVALE, OCCIDENTALE, ATTREZZI DEI CLOWN & VARIO, COLLARI PER LE TIGRI ECC., WESTERN, EUROPEO.

"Che ne dice di quello?" le suggerisce, indicandole il baule EUROPEO.

Ma Jones sposta lo sguardo da Santana al baule, irritata con Santana per averle suggerito di cercare e irritata con la cassa per il solo motivo di esistere.

"Ascolta," le dice seccamente, il suo sguardo che ricade su Santana. "È meglio che ti ingoi tutta la sfacciataggine che ti sei portata con te da dovunque tu venga, ragazza, hai capito? Puoi pure urlare contro a loro, ma per me sei solo un'altra bocca da sfamare e qualcosa che mi distrae dal lavoro che ho da fare. Tu non sei migliore di nessuno. Una volta che ti ho dato questo costume, è meglio se mi stai lontana, signorina, perché non ho tempo per le sciocchezze. Tutti qui sono lo stesso per me, quindi risparmiamelo perché non voglio sentire nulla al riguardo. Capito?"

Santana non capisce per niente – non capisce perché tutti al circo sembrano così ostili o che cosa in lei fa in modo che ogni persona che incontra sembra disprezzarla da subito; di sicuro non capisce tutte le regole invisibili del mondo e non capisce nulla di quello che le ha appena detto Ma Jones. La fissa, ammutolita. Incapace di pensare a qualsiasi cosa, annuisce.

Alla faccia di riuscire a piacere a Ma Jones.

Nonostante la sua predica, Ma si dirige verso il baule etichettato EUROPEO e prontamente lo apre, seguendo il consiglio di Santana, e fruga fra i contenuti della cassa fino a quando sembra trovare qualcosa che le piace. Annuisce con approvazione.

"Dovrai stringerla" dice, presentandole una lunga gonna a strati variopinta, uno strato blu, un altro rosso, e poi rosa, marrone, un altro grigio ardesia, e tutti quelli a fiori, con piccoli motivi a mosaico.

Gli occhi di Santana si dilatano. Può solo immaginare cosa direbbe sua nonna sull'indossare un motivo così teatrale. Ma Jones passa a Santana la gonna; finisce pesantemente tra le sue braccia. La gonna ha probabilmente venti iarde di stoffa attaccata, tutta arrotolata sotto gli strati e piccoli bordi. Ma Jones si china verso il baule ed estrae diversi luminosi foulard di seta, colorati di rossi accesi e viola, insieme ad alcuni braccialetti tintinnanti, una cintura di pelle, e un braccialetto costituito da monetine di metallo, passandoli tutti a Santana uno alla volta.

"Sai cucire, vero?" le chiede Ma.

Ancora una volta, Santana annuisce, schiacciata dal peso del suo nuovo costume. Vogliono veramente che lei indossi dei vestiti così vistosi quando si esibisce col circo?

"Bene" Ma dice bruscamente. "Adesso andiamo a cercare un kit da cucito per te e poi torno dalle mie ragazze della cucina, così posso spedirti via e preparare a voi tutti scemi la cena."

* * *

Santana scopre che il kit da cucito che Ma Jones le ha fornito contiene solamente un rocchetto di filo nero, un paio di forbici, qualche spillo, e un unico ago d'acciaio. Le fornisce l'attrezzatura, ponendola sopra il costume nelle braccia di Santana, e poi la spedisce fuori dalla tenda dei camerini, ordinandole di "starsene alla larga fino all'ora di cena."

Santana, ovviamente, non sa che cosa costituirebbe starsene "in mezzo" a questo punto; non ha idea di dove si trova e non può girare per il campo e non riesce a trovare il coraggio di chiedere delle indicazioni a qualcuno della gente del circo che sta girovagando intorno alla tenda dei camerini.

Qualsiasi cosa Santana si era aspettata dal circo, certamente non è questa.

Dopo essersi guadagnata qualche sguardo truce per starsene in mezzo alla strada, Santana inizia la ricerca di un luogo per cucire, sfrecciando tra varie persone – tutte vestite in borghese – mentre trova la strada per uscire dalla zona della tenda. Non sapendo dove altro andare, torna indietro nella direzione del carro che l'aveva portata nel campo, usando la bandiera che sventola sopra il grande tendone come suo punto di riferimento per spostarsi.

Senza Puck o Ken a guidarla, Santana stabilisce la sua andatura, assimilando tutto lo spettacolo che non aveva avuto l'occasione di vedere prima.

Vede latte di tabacco vuote e perle colorate sparse nell'erba ed ampie assi e secchi appoggiati lungo varie strutture. Incontra persone di tutti i tipi, che variano da due bambini biondi che ridono ad una cavalletta appena catturata, saltellando in passi di danza, fino a uomini che trasportano carriole riempite di enormi quantità di fieno da una parte all'altra del campo. I suoi occhi colgono qualsiasi cosa in movimento e tutto sembra affascinante, dai rumorosi suoni spenti che sente in lontananza fino al modo in cui il sole del Nebraska sembra rimanere sospeso nel bel mezzo del cielo, anche se mezzogiorno è già passato da molto.

Come passa loro davanti, Santana sfiora le sue dita contro la tela di alcune tende, familiarizzandosi al loro tocco. Si accorge che alcune delle tende hanno numeri o iniziali dipinte sulle tende. Senza un contesto, quei segni hanno un significato più sconosciuto dei geroglifici egiziani per Santana.

Adesso che si trova nel cuore del circo, Santana si rende conto che il campo sembra essere diviso in due sezioni principali, una piena di tende più piccole – dove Santana pensa che la gente del circo si sistemi per la notte – e un'altra dove sono situate il tendone e le tende secondarie, con la tenda del sig. Adams e quella dei camerini tra di esse. I manifesti isolano la zona residenziale del campo da quella degli affari, anche se Santana non è sicura se è fatto per proteggere la privacy degli artisti o per impedire al pubblico di interagire con loro al di fuori dello spettacolo.

Santana supera i primi fenomeni da baraccone mentre cammina: due signore, entrambe enormi, una più alta della maggior parte di uomini che Santana abbia incontrato in vita sua, con ampie spalle come rami di un albero, e l'altra rotonda come una sfera, con morbida, bianca pelle, chiara sotto la luce del sole. Santana tenta di non fissare le due donne, sebbene la interessino, ma in qualche modo i suoi occhi sono attratti come magneti da loro; non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, non importa quanto duramente ci provi.

Le donne invece, non sembrano nemmeno accorgersi di Santana; passano oltre come se lei fosse invisibile, così vicino che Santana strappa un pezzo della loro conversazione.

" – ma ho un fratello che conta su questo," dice la donna più alta.

"Beh, se l'investitore si presenta però - ," risponde la donna più rotonda.

Santana impiega un secondo a muoversi di nuovo anche dopo che l'hanno sorpassata.

(In breve, Santana si sente solo un paio di occhi in questo mondo, che guardano tutto affrettarsi davanti a lei. Ha parlato così poco di oggi e nulla è veramente contato. Vede tutto, però. Vede più di quanto possa analizzare.)

Ad un certo punto, Santana si ritrova di nuovo al carro. Mettendosi sulla punta dei piedi, Santana sistema il suo kit da cucito e il costume sulla panca prima di usare la cassa del conducente per salire sopra.

Adesso che non ha più da portare in giro il suo costume, può dargli un occhiata. Mentre scorre le sue mani sulla gonna, Santana scopre che ha vari sottili strati di sottogonna; sa già che peserà un quintale una volta indossata.

Scopre anche che la camicetta che Ma le ha dato non ha nemmeno l'imbottitura per le spalle al suo interno – il che significa che è come il genere di maglia che indosserebbe la ragazza di un saloon. Rabbrividisce al solo pensiero di quello che sua nonna direbbe se sapesse che Santana ha addirittura solamente considerato di indossare un capo d'abbigliamento così indecoroso, ma sa di non avere scelta. Come dice Puck, il circo è pura teatralità.

Sebbene a Santana non sia mai piaciuto cucire – troppo tedioso e ripetitivo – sua nonna si era accertata che fosse ben istruita in quell'arte, al punto tale che, dopo anni di pratica, Santana possiede una mano abile e delle cuciture strette.

Una cosa ch non possiede Santana, però, è l'essere in grado di stabilire misurazioni precise senza un metro a nastro.

Dal momento che Ma non ha dato a Santana un metro, lei stessa si ritrova a giudicare a occhio le modifiche – un lavoro reso quasi impossibile dal fatto che Santana non può nemmeno vedere la gonna su una modella, ma deve osservarla mentre giace su una panchina. Tiene la gonna sui suoi fianchi e nota che è un po' troppo lunga per lei, ma oltre a quello, non c'è molto che possa fare. Certamente, sua nonna si ritirerebbe di fronte a tale ipotesi, ma, di nuovo, sua nonna non è qui.

Santana inizia ad appuntare il bordo della gonna, sperando di non rovinare il suo primo costume da circo per quando finisce di lavorarci.

Fare l'orlo della gonna è un lavoro lungo e tedioso, peggiorato dalla fame che attanaglia il suo stomaco. Santana non ha ancora mangiato da quando la sera prima aveva cenato in una pensione di Omaha, e tra l'implacabile calore e il fatto che non aveva voluto fare colazione o pranzare oggi, le gira la testa, come se fosse ubriaca sotto la luce del sole pomeridiano.

Ma Jones aveva menzionato la preparazione della cena, ma Santana non ha idea di quando vedrà il prossimo pasto. La sua mano trema e deve continuare a sbrogliare le cuciture e rifarle perche le linee non sono diritte e la filettatura non ha intenzione di rimanere tesa. Non riesce a tenere traccia del tempo senza un orologio da controllare, ma nota finalmente che il sole si sta muovendo dal centro del cielo verso l'orizzonte, arrivando a colpire il lato sinistro del suo volto. Strizza gli occhi, stordita e seccata.

(Inizia quasi a piangere quando si taglia con le forbici destrorse che riesce a malapena ad usare perché è mancina.)

Per la maggior parte del tempo, poche persone passano da dove Santana è seduta sul carro, ma poi una mezza dozzina di uomini di colore passeggiano nei dintorni più tardi, con borse di attrezzi sulla spalle, e la guardano in modo duro, come se non avesse il diritto di appollaiarsi sul carro. Troppo stanca per muoversi e oltretutto irritata con tutta la sua scarsa fortuna, Santana osa guardarli in modo truce, come se gli sfidasse a toglierla di peso dalla panca se non dovrebbe sul serio sedersi lì.

(In un altro giorno, Santana farebbe più attenzione alle regole, ma mentre il pomeriggio sbiadisce, non gliene frega nulla. Le regole sono un po' grigie in questa situazione, comunque.)

Per un po', il sole diventa più luminoso, ma poi l'aria inizia a rinfrescarsi. L'ombra di una tenda vicina si allunga fino al carro, ed offre un po' di sollievo a Santana, che può sentire la sua pelle irrigidirsi sotto il sole rovente. Santana si sente assetata e al limite del collasso. I suoi pensieri cominciano a nuotare nella sua mente come girini in una pozza fangosa. La sua mano trema mentre mette gli ultimi punti sull'orlo, lo stomaco dolente dalla fame.

Una voce la scaraventa fuori dal suo semi-delirio.

"Ehi, coccinella! Eccoti!" Puck chiama, saltellando attraverso il prato, qualcosa che Santana non riesce a vedere nascosto tra le mani, un sorrisetto maligno sulla sua faccia. "Ti ho portato un regalo, direttamente dal sig. Adams," dice gioiosamente, rivelando l'oggetto misterioso: un mazzo di carte.

Tarocchi.

Improvvisamente, Santana si sente indisposta a causa di molto più del calore e della fame. Puck balza sulla panca al fianco di Santana, attento a non sedere sulla sua gonna, e le porge il mazzo di tarocchi per esaminarlo.

È un mazzo francese, splendidamente illustrato in verdi lussureggianti, ori giocosi, rossi amaranto, e blu luminosi, i personaggi sulle carte tutti belli ed espressivi. Santana volta la prima carta, il Matto, vestito da giullare ed in movimento, e anche la seconda, gli Amanti, nudi mentre si stringono le mani sotto un angelo estatico. Il mazzo è tutto in disordine.

"Queste andranno abbastanza bene?" chiede Puck, alzando un sopracciglio.

Una ventata di terrore sferza Santana. "Certo" risponde, preoccupata per il fatto che funzioneranno troppo bene.

Puck fa cadere lo sguardo sulla gonna sul grembo di Santana. "È carina" dice poveramente, facendo scorrere le sue dita sopra il tessuto, come se non potesse fare a meno di toccare il motivo della gonna.

(Ogni tanto Puck le fa venire in mente un ragazzino. Si ritrova ad apprezzarlo di più quando è così.)

Santana lo deride. "Non è più carino adesso che ho rovinato l'orlo."

"Beh, perché l'avresti fatto?" Puck chiede seriamente, facendo una smorfia. Senza aspettare una risposta, picchietta la coscia di Santana e si alza dalla panca. "Andiamo, coccinella," dice. "Riportiamo il tuo kit da cucito dove stava e sistemiamoci prima di cena. Che ne dici?"

Santana non dice nulla; invece, inizia a stipare la sua attrezzatura da cucito presa in prestito dentro la piccola sacca ornata di perline da cui li aveva estratti e ripiega il suo nuovo costume, desiderosa di cenare il prima possibile. Puck si offre di portare i vestiti e Santana lo lascia fare, drappeggiando la sua nuova gonna, la camicetta e i foulard all'altezza del gomito.

Francamente, Santana sa che il suo lavoro di cucito sembra _terribile_ – sua nonna l'avrebbe schiaffeggiata dietro l'orecchio per aver cucito così approssimativamente, se fosse lì a vederli – ma Santana non si preoccupa di sistemarlo, e di sicuro non adesso che la luce si è affievolita nel cielo e tutto sembra allungato e spento.

Proprio come aveva fatto nel primo pomeriggio, Puck salta dal vagone fino a terra, poi porge la mano a Santana per aiutare anche lei a scendere. Lei appoggia un palmo sulla spalla di Puck e salta, atterrando con un _hop _sull'erba. Puck tiene il costume di Santana e lei la piccola borsa mentre lui l'accompagna verso la tenda dei camerini.

Nelle ore dall'ultima volta che Santana aveva attraversato il campo, le ombre tra le tende sono diventate alte e ora sfoggiano profonde, fresche ombre. Puck aggancia insieme il braccio libero suo e di Santana mentre camminano, e, per una volta, a Santana non dispiace la sua audacia, apprezzando il modo in cui la guida, usando più la sua forza che quella di Santana, come un rimorchiatore che riporta la barca al porto.

Sono a metà strada verso i camerini quando un duro, chiaro suono squilla nell'aria, spaventando Santana e immobilizzandola. I suoi occhi si dilatano e il cuore le balza nel petto, veloce come quello di un coniglio alla ricerca di un nascondiglio nel campo.

"Che cos'era quello?" chiede sobbalzando.

Puck le risponde con una risata. "Quello è solo il nostro grande, noioso elefante," dice chiaramente, come se fosse usuale sentire rumori di elefanti nella pianure del Nebraska o in qualunque luogo al di fuori dell'Africa, a dire il vero. "Si starà probabilmente chiedendo dov'è la cena, proprio come noi."

Forse è perché si sente già intontita, ma Santana non riesce nemmeno ad annuire in risposta. Il battito del suo cuore martella nelle orecchie. Deve sembrare provata.

"Tutto ok, coccinella?" chiede Puck, soffocando una risata.

Santana soffoca la sua paura. "Sì," risponde affannosamente. "Mi ha solamente spaventato, tutto qui. Non me l'aspettavo."

"Beh, quello è un tuo problema, qui," Puck dice deliberatamente.

Dopo aver restituito il kit da cucito ad una delle giovani sarte nella tenda, Santana segue Puck verso la zona residenziale, dove a un certo punto si ferma davanti ad una delle piccole strutture di tela.

"Casa dolce casa," dice con il suo sorriso ebete, sollevando le braccia per mostrarla a Santana, come se la visione potesse impressionarla.

Dall'esterno, la tenda pare essere un pochino più bassa di Puck stesso e circa otto piedi di lunghezza, quattro piedi di larghezza. È una tenda con un tetto spiovente e quattro angoli, costituita da tela in cima e stoffa più resistente ai lati, tutta bianca, con dei paletti che la fissano al suolo.

Puck non perde tempo a mostrare l'interno a Santana, abbassandosi mentre entra, Santana che lo segue subito dietro di lui.

Senza nemmeno aspettare che Santana inizi a sentirsi a proprio agio, Puck chiede, "Cosa ne pensi, coccinella?" orgoglioso come se le avesse appena fatto visitare uno spettacolare castello europeo.

Onestamente, Santana non pensa anche ci sia molto da dire riguardo l'interno di questa tenda. È piccola e soffocante, la tela in cima ancora impregnata del calore del sole pomeridiano, anche con la luce del giorno che man mano si affievolisce.

Un basso, piccolo lettino – niente di più di una branda di stoffa distesa sulla nuda cornice lignea di un letto – è in linea con un muro. Uno sgabello di quercia sta in un angolo vicino alla sacca di Puck, un materassino arrotolato, il cappello e la borsa da viaggio di Santana, e un set da bagno di acciaio inossidabile, che comprende una bacinella, sopra una cassa vuota per le verdure rovesciata.

Tranne per un intaglio finito a metà della testa di un aquila che giace affianco ad un coltello seghettato sopra lo sgabello, il becco urlante e gli occhi furiosi che emergono da una rozza, non completata maniglia in noce, trucioli e abiti di seconda mano che punteggiano il suolo attorno alle gambe dello sgabello, nulla in particolare si distingue come proprietà di Puck. Un paio di ragni vagano lungo i muri della tenda e il soffitto.

(Puck drappeggia il costume di Santana sopra il lettino, come se mettesse a letto una principessa.)

"È carino," risponde in breve Santana, sia perché non ha altro da dire sia perché si sente incredibilmente stanca e affamata, a tal punto che riesce a malapena a parlare.

Per qualche motivo, a Santana non era passato per la mente il fatto che lei e Puck avrebbero condiviso una tenda fino ad adesso. Ha senso, suppone, considerando che il sig. Adams crede che siano sposati, ma il fatto è che loro non sono veramente sposati.

(La nonna di Santana inizierebbe a pregare ogni santo nella _Letania de los Santos _se sapesse della sistemazione di Puck e Santana per dormire.)

(C'è un solo lettino.)

Puck confonde la forzatura delle sue parole con impazienza, ignaro della sua preoccupazione di dividere una tenda con lui. "Possiamo avviarci verso la mensa, se vuoi," le propone poveramente. "La campana non è ancora suonata, ma magari potremmo aiutare Ma a mescolare la pentola fino a quando il pasto è pronto."

Santana pizzica il ponte del naso, percependo un mal di testa scoppiare lì e ai lati del cranio.

"Tutto ok, coccinella?" chiede Puck delicatamente.

Fino ad oggi, Santana non ha mai trascorso così tanto tempo all'aperto nella sua vita. Si sente allo stesso tempo più calda, più esausta, e più sporca di quanto si sia mai sentita prima. Sembra che tutti eccetto Puck la odino in questo posto e non riesce proprio a capire perché. Non è sicura se preferirebbe dormire o mangiare, ma sa che se non fa o l'una o l'altra il prima possibile, probabilmente collasserà sul posto.

"È stata una lunga giornata" Santana risponde onestamente.

Puck le offre un'espressione comprensiva. "Ti sentirai meglio una volta che avrai mangiato qualcosa" le promette.

* * *

Mentre Puck e Santana si dirigono verso la mensa, Puck coglie l'opportunità per aggiornare Santana su chi è chi al circo.

"Di sicuro conosci il sig. Adams adesso," dice, sorridendo come un figlio orgoglioso che menziona il padre famoso. "E Ken – è il capomastro qui, responsabile di tutti i sovrintendenti. Abbaia spesso, ma raramente morde. È spaventato dagli elefanti e non parlerebbe a una graziosa signora nemmeno se il suo lavoro dipendesse da quello."

Santana ride, contenta che qualcun altro sembri condividere i suoi pensieri riguardo Ken. "È diventato rosso come un peperone quando mi ha lasciato alla tenda dei camerini." concorda con lui.

Puck fa un sorrisetto e annuisce, sfiorando l'orlo del suo cappello quando lui e Santana sorpassano la stessa coppia cinese che Santana aveva visto prima.

"E loro chi sono?" bisbiglia Santana, non appena lei e Puck escono dalla loro portata d'orecchio.

"Loro?" dice Puck. "Quelli sono i Chang, Dragoni Volanti di Pechino." Abbassa la sua voce e porta la bocca vicina all'orecchio di Santana, cosicché può parlarle senza che qualcuno possa sentire. "Nessuno sa se sono fratello e sorella o moglie e marito. Non parlano un briciolo di inglese e per lo più se ne stanno per i fatti loro."

Santana non può fare a meno di ridacchiare a quanto Puck suoni serio.

Puck si raddrizza. "Tu hai incontrato Ma Jones, giusto? Perché è la persona più importate dell'intero maledetto campo."

"Davvero?"

Puck annuisce solennemente, " Già. È più importante di Will, il direttore di circo, Ken, e tutti i sovrintendenti messi insieme."

"Perché?"

"Perché è la responsabile del cibo," Puck dice impassibile e Santana sorride.

"Beh, di certo quello la rende importante," ammette Santana.

* * *

Alla fine risulta che Santana e Puck non sono gli unici membri della compagnia che si sono presentati presto per la cena; un grande numero di persone di ogni età e misura vagano per la mensa – che è in realtà solo uno spazio aperto nel mezzo di un anello di tende e non una vera e propria mensa.

Al centro della zona è situato un focolare fumante con ampie e profonde casseruole di ghisa circondato da molteplici panche basse e sgabelli. Un tavolo lungo affianca quello che Santana presume debba essere il carro dove servono i pasti e una tettoia di stoffa blu è posta sopra il tavolo, grazie a pali verticali.

Sei o sette ragazze, la maggior parte con la pelle più scura di Santana – alcune le stesse sarte che Santana ha trovato prima ai camerini – si precipitano attorno al fuoco e al tavolo, mescolando vari piatti, impastando il pane, e rimuovendo radici di verdure con dei coltellini.

In mezzo a loro si trova Ma Jones, le mani sui fianchi, dirigendo il suo staff come un generale farebbe con le sue truppe, inviando questa ragazza a correre lì e un'altra là, urlando ai bambini che tentano di ficcare le dita nelle teglie scoperte di allontanarsi dal tavolo e dando una strigliata agli uomini raccolti attorno al focolare per bighellonare senza offrire il loro aiuto a nessuno.

(Sembra esasperata, ma anche stranamente in pace – come se si sentisse esattamente al proprio posto nel centro di quel momento frenetico.)

Il sole ha iniziato veramente a tramontare adesso, gettando un bagliore di un arancione ardente sulla pianura. In qualche modo, l'imbrunire affievolisce il caos della mensa, ammortizzando il rumore e il movimento generale.

Per un momento, Santana si dimentica di respirare; vedere così tante persone svolgere così tanti lavori in un unico luogo fa ritornare quel senso di solitudine dentro di lei. In quell'istante, le sembra evidente che non fa parte del loro ritmo di lavoro; anche se circondata dalla folla, lei è interamente, indicibilmente sola.

(È un circo al riposo alla sera. Non può fare a meno di guardare, assorbendo il tutto, affascinata.)

"Puck!" una voce chiama nel bel mezzo del brusio.

Santana si volta per vedere un giovane uomo più o meno dell'età sua e di Puck emergere dalla folla, agitando la sua mano a mo' di saluto e sorridendo. Hai i capelli biondi e una larga bocca, con un sorriso sghembo sul volto. È più alto di Puck e di corporatura massiccia, con le spalle larghe e un portamento giocoso. Un altro ragazzo inciampa dietro di lui, alto con i capelli scuri, un'andatura trascinata e un'espressione stordita sul volto. Entrambi i ragazzi hanno la pelle chiara, molto più di Puck.

"Sam!Finn!" Puck esclama, attirandoli entrambi a turno in un ruvido e goffo abbraccio. Colpisce Sam – il ragazzo biondo – duramente sulla schiena.

"Sei tornato!" afferma Finn, dando un pugno a Puck sul braccio in una strana imitazione della violenza di Puck con Sam. Il suo pugno sembra goffo e la sua espressione intontita permanente.

(Santana non capirà mai perché i ragazzi si colpiscano per dirsi ciao o mi piaci, come se i pugni valessero il doppio dei complimenti. )

"Certo che sì," dice Puck scaltramente, sorridendo malevolmente. "E non sono di certo peggiorato!Sono pronto per rivincere il mio denaro contro voi zucconi." Punta un dito d'avvertimento contro i due. "Giochiamo a Euchre sul treno domani?"

"Certamente" Sam risponde.

"Bene," Puck dice fermamente, togliendosi il cappello, piegandolo e mettendolo sotto la sua cintura in vita.

"E questa chi è?" chiede Sam, accorgendosi di Santana per la prima volta. Le sorride gentilmente.

"Ci stavo arrivando" dice Puck. "Non affrettatemi." Sistema la cintura attorno al cappello, lingua tra i denti, poi si raddrizza. "Sam, Finn, vorrei introdurvi mia moglie, Santana."

"Tua moglie?" farfuglia Finn.

"Sì, deficiente," dice Puck aspramente, colpendo Finn sul braccio con più forza di quando Finn l'ha colpito un momento fa. Finn sobbalza, sofferente. "Mia moglie" ripete Puck in un tono minaccioso. Restringe lo sguardo, sfidando silenziosamente i suoi amici a dire qualcosa del suo nuovo stato coniugale.

"L'hai incontrata a New York?" chiede Sam, sbalordito.

"Proprio così" dice Puck. "Suo padre era il medico che ha sistemato la mia gamba dopo l'incidente. Mi ha assunto come giardiniere mentre guarivo e cosa posso dire? Santana ed io ci siamo innamorati nel suo giardino." Puck sorride da ebete, come se quello che ha appena detto fosse vero.

Santana sente qualcosa stringersi dentro di lei. Digrigna i denti, sapendo che questa è la menzogna su cui lei e Puck avevano concordato prima che lui l'avesse segnata alla pensione nel distretto di Tenderloin. Devono fingere di essere sposati così si può prendere cura di lei, così la gente la tratterà correttamente, così ha un luogo dove stare.

"Lieto di conoscerti, Santana" dice Sam cordialmente, porgendole una mano.

Finn semplicemente la guarda.

"Puck," borbotta, "Lei è…"

Prima che Finn possa dire la parola che tutti stanno pensando, Puck colpisce di nuovo Finn, e duramente. "Stai zitto," gli dice digrignando i denti. "È quello che sono io – una gitana," ringhia, come se dire la menzogna con sufficiente convinzione la trasformasse in verità.

(Puck è ebreo, non un gitano – e Santana non è nemmeno quello.)

Gli occhi di Santana cadono al suolo, poi di nuovo verso Sam. Stringe la mano che gli aveva offerto. "Lieta di conoscerti" biascica.

È allora che la campana suona.

Adesso, il cielo è diventato viola sui bordi, ammaccato come una pesca caduta. Una folla accerchia il focolare, alcuni prendendo posto sulle panche e gli sgabelli, altri stando dietro alla zona per sedersi. Piccoli moscerini ronzano nell'aria, vendendo allo scoperto per la notte. La confusione di prima si acquieta quando un uomo biondo fa un passo avanti, stando di fronte al focolare, la tettoia blu dietro di lui. Per un momento, Santana si chiede se farà un discorso.

"Quello è il papà di Sam, il sig. Evans," le bisbiglia Puck nell'orecchio, rispondendo una domanda che Santana non ha posto. "È il capo dei clown, ma dice la – "

La frase di Puck si estingue quando il sig. Evans si schiarisce la voce. Si toglie il cappello, tenendolo all'altezza della vita. Al segnale, circa metà delle persone si levano i cappelli, poi piegano le loro teste e incrociano le loro mani davanti a loro, ma il resto della compagnia guarda da un'altra parte, improvvisamente interessata nel tramonto del sole o con lo sguardo fisso sul cibo che Ma ha sparso sul tavolo.

Con una voce roca, il sig. Evans inizia a pregare: "O Signore, benedici in questo giorno il nostro pane e il nostro pasto. Garantiscici il perdono, perdona le nostre mancanze, offrici la forza, e lasciaci vivere sempre al tuo servizio. Benedici i nostri viaggi futuri e preservaci da danni e pericoli. Sorveglia i nostri animali, le tende, e i nostri figli, come hai fatto con quelli d'Israele, persi nelle terre selvagge. Dacci speranza anche nelle nostre differenze. Aiutaci nel perdono. In nome di Dio, amen."

Mentre il sig. Evans prega, Santana non riesce a fare a meno di guardare la compagnia, alcuni in armonia con la cadenza della sua voce, altri ignorandolo attivamente. Fino ad oggi, Santana non ha mai visto nessuno rifiutarsi di partecipare ad una preghiera.

Quando conclude la sua preghiera, metà della compagnia che aveva i loro occhi chiusi e le teste piegate mormorano amen insieme a lui; altre persone semplicemente borbottano e iniziano a muoversi. Santana si chiede se forse dovrebbe offenderla il fatto che non tutte le persone di circo pregano, ma in un certo modo si trova invece segretamente affascinata.

(Non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo a sua nonna, ma Santana non riesce a immaginarsi Dio, nemmeno in quei momenti tra la veglia e il sogno.)

Con la preghiera terminata, la compagnia riprende vita, con Ma Jones e le sue ragazze che recuperano le casseruole di ghisa dal carbone e le trasferiscono, fumanti, sul piano del tavolo, e tutti gli altri iniziano a formare una fila che arriva fino al tavolo. Le ragazze di Ma distribuiscono piatti di metallo alla gente che viene dalla fila, e poi servono mestoli pieni di cibo che Santana può percepire, ma non vedere nei loro piatti.

"Vieni," dice Puck, agguantando la manica di Santana e facendole cenno di unirsi a lui nella coda. "Andiamo a prendere qualcosa per calmare quel tuo mal di testa, coccinella."

Si affrettano a mettersi in coda, finendo in mezzo ad un uomo di mezza età e Finn. L'aria ha un odore vivo con aromi gustosi e aria del focolare. A questo punto, Santana si sente così affamata che potrebbe mangiare veramente qualsiasi cosa, ma la cena di Ma sembra avere un odore _delizioso._

Alla fine, la cena di Ma è veramente deliziosa.

Il pasto consiste di patate e prosciutto stagionato in salsa, stufato fino a diventare morbido nelle casseruola di ghisa sui carboni ardenti, e biscotti caldi con burro e marmellata. Santana e Puck si siedono sull'erba per mangiare, attorniati da altra gente seduta, una foresta di pantaloni e gonne che ondeggiano attorno a loro nel tramonto. Moscerini e falene ronzano intorno alle loro teste, come il chiacchiericcio della gente del circo.

Ogni tanto, qualcuno passa dal loro punto e saluta Puck e Puck la introduce alla persona come sua moglie. Ad uno ad uno, le conoscenze di Puck la squadrano come se avesse fatto loro qualcosa di male. Fa del suo meglio per rimanere educata, ma sente qualcosa indurirsi dentro di lei, che inizia ad opporsi. Si concentra sul godersi il pasto, ma non può fare altro se non domandarsi quale regola non detta stia infrangendo per suscitare tale repulsione.

Una volta che Santana ha finito la cena, Puck la guida sul lato più lontano del carro, dove incontrano due ragazze addette a servire che siedono vicino ad una tinozza d'acciaio riempita di acqua e bolle di sapone. Santana si chiede da dove venga la tinozza, ma non si permette di porre a Puck la domanda. Ringrazia le ragazze per aver preso il suo piatto e la fissano, labbra serrate sui loro volti.

"Andiamo, coccinella" dice Puck. "Non vorrai perdertela."

"Perdere cosa?" chiede Santana.

"La danza," sorride Puck, guidando Santana di nuovo verso il fuoco, che adesso divampa in una tinta completamente arancione.

Come previsto, Santana individua diversi uomini in abiti spiegazzati che tirano fuori gli strumenti da astucci di cuoio: violini, chitarre, un banjo, un tamburello, strumenti a percussione, e un autoharp emergono dai loro portatori mentre i membri della band prendono posto attorno al focolare, abbastanza vicini da cogliere il bagliore così possono vedere i loro strumenti. Proprio allora, un carro trainato da un alto cavallo accorre dietro il fuoco. Nel retro del carro si trova un armonio verticale insieme ad un uomo barbuto dai capelli arruffati che siede alla panca. I membri della band spostano i loro sgabelli più vicini al carro.

"Ad un'altra buona settimana!" una voce chiama e Santana si volte per vedere Ken alzare un bicchiere di latta alla compagnia riunita, sfiorando la sua bombetta in segno di saluto.

Un paio di persone esultano in risposta.

Santana osserva sbalordita mentre la festa prende vita attorno a lei, la compagnia che entra in azione per togliere di mezzo le panche e gli sgabelli inutilizzati, sposta indietro il tavolo della cena, e prepara lo spazio attorno al falò. Ascolta la band accordare i loro strumenti, archetti che stridono sulle corde fino a quando non trovano le note giuste da cogliere, dita che cercano arpeggi sulle chitarre strimpellanti, l'armonio che borbotta mentre l'occhialuto capo della band aziona le sue canne con l'aria.

"Vuoi ballare, coccinella?"

Santana balza, essendosi temporaneamente dimenticata di Puck fino a quando le ha rivolto la parola.

La verità è che Santana non ha mai ballato con nessuno prima d'ora. Una parte di lei desidera così tanto ballare che l'intensità del desiderio quasi la spaventa – come se fosse così profondo e dolce che Santana non può pensarci completamente o altrimenti verrebbe inghiottita – ma l'altra parte di Santana ha paura, per timore che possa sembrare una sciocca o infrangere delle regole senza saperlo. Rabbrividisce, poi si calma.

"No, grazie" farfuglia.

(Santana nasconde il suo desiderio come la foto di un amante segreto nel pendaglio del suo cuore.)

"Va bene" dice Puck. "Sono troppo stanco per poter ballare veramente. Sarà comunque divertente guardare." Suona rassegnato.

Come l'uomo all'armonio alza la mano al resto della band, dandogli il segnale di iniziare, Santana sente un fremito. I violini suonano un'alta, gioiosa nota iniziale, chiara e vivace anche contro il tramonto, e membri della compagnia entrano in pista, alcuni in coppia, altri a gruppetti di tre o di quattro. Al tre, la band attacca con un leggero, motivo ballabile, dolce e fatto per passi e piroette. Santana tocca col pollice il tessuto stampato della sua gonna, tutta contenta dentro di sè per una sorta di eccitazione che non riesce a localizzare, così tanto che non riesce a parlare.

Santana deve sorridere senza accorgersene – ogni tanto si dimentica di fare attenzione alle sue espressioni quando in realtà dovrebbe – perché Puck si avvicina a lei e ammicca. "C'è una danza come questa praticamente quasi tutte le giornate calme, se per caso cambi idea," dice di proposito.

Degli uomini fanno piroettare le loro graziose signore, che girano sotto la luce del falò. La compagnia ride e batte le mani a suon di musica e anche Santana ride, anche se non è proprio sicura a che cosa. Nonostante la lunghezza della giornata e la misera accoglienza dei suoi nuovi colleghi, Santana si sente felice, presa dalla gioia della musica e del momento, le stelle che fanno la loro prima lampeggiante apparizione nel plumbeo firmamento.

"Sicura che non vuoi ballare, coccinella?" chiede Puck sopra il frastuono della musica, sorridendole come se conoscesse tutti i suoi segreti e gli piacessero tutti.

"No, no" rifiuta Santana, distogliendo lo sguardo, prima che il suo sorriso possa dire a Puck il contrario.

Il suo sguardo evita il falò, guardando verso l'altro lato del cerchio formato attorno alla pista da ballo.

È allora che li vede: occhi blu che la fissano di ritorno.

Gli occhi sbattono quando Santana li incontra – sono graziosi e felini, quel tipo di blu la cui tinta e colore non potrebbero essere mai replicati – e Santana trattiene il respiro.

(Pensa che è perché è sorpresa.)

Gli occhi appartengono a una ragazza circa dell'età di Santana.

Per un secondo, Santana non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

Osserva la pelle baciata dal sole della ragazza, le lentiggini che punteggiano il naso e le nude spalle, il leggiadro arco del suo collo, i capelli scompigliati dal vento, un esile vestito blu cobalto, e il modo in cui le sue labbra rosee si separano come i petali aperti di un fiore, tutto d'un colpo, come una persona che ammirerebbe per la prima volta un dipinto di Homer.

Santana non fa altro che chiedersi per quanto tempo la ragazza l'ha guardata. Senza sapere perché, Santana vuole all'improvviso parlare con lei più di ogni altra cosa, la quale la affascina più di chiunque altro Santana abbia incontrato oggi, o forse in tutta la sua vita, a dire il vero.

"Non fare caso a lei."

Santana sussulta, strappata da una trance. Per la seconda volta in dieci minuti, si è dimenticata della presenza di Puck vicino a lei.

"Cosa?" gli farfuglia in risposta.

"Quella è solo la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli," dice Puck, scuotendo le spalle. "Lei e suo papà sono solamente gente stramba. Non intende farti del male fissandoti, comunque, sono sicuro."

"Certo," Santana annuisce velocemente, ritornando lo sguardo verso la ragazza per assegnare questo nuovo appellativo alla sua faccia.

Ma la ragazza non c'è più.

Confusa, Santana, scruta la folla e poi la pista da ballo. La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli non è da nessuna parte. La ragazza è scomparsa così velocemente che Santana quasi si domanda se forse non se l'è appena immaginata, ma Puck ha appena riconosciuto la sua esistenza.

"Sicura che non vuoi ballare?" le chiede di nuovo Puck.

Santana può solo scuotere la testa, distratta.

(Si sente allo stesso modo di quando a volte si sveglia da un sogno: come se dovesse ricordarsi qualcosa che non riesce ad afferrare del tutto.)

"Va bene" dice ancora Puck, divertito dalla sua leggera risposta.

* * *

Alle dieci e mezza, la danza si dissolve, i musicisti che rimettono in ordine i loro strumenti, la compagnia che si dirada per raggiungere i loro luoghi per dormire. Quando Puck conduce Santana alla loro tenda, lei sente di stare già sognando, come se si fosse addormentata ore prima e tutto questo fosse solo un sogno. Le stelle sono appese nello sconfinato cielo indaco e un brillante quarto di luna illumina la pianura dall'alto. Le sue ossa e suoi occhi sono stanchi, come ogni suo pensiero nella testa. Pensa di non essere mai stata sveglia per così tante ore di file in vita sua.

Da parte sua, Puck rispetta la sua sonnolenza, rimanendo silenzioso mentre guida Santana attraverso la zona residenziale del campo, una mano premuta sulla sua schiena, conducendola lungo la fila di tende. Quando raggiungono la loro tenda, Puck scosta i lembi per Santana, accennandole un silenzioso _Dopo di te_ e Santana barcolla all'interno, trovando lo spazio meravigliosamente scuro e tranquillo.

"Sei stata brava oggi, coccinella," dice Puck con una voce roca e prima che Santana possa accorgersi di cosa sta succedendo, si sporge verso di lei e appoggia il suo indice sotto il mento, sollevandole il volto per baciarla. Le sue labbra premono maldestramente sulla sua bocca nell'oscurità, la sua pelle riscaldata dai residui del calore del sole pomeridiano anche ore dopo il tramonto, ispida e ruvida contro il volto di Santana. Il bacio è veloce e brusco – le labbra di Santana si sentono schiacciate, più che altro – così tanto che lei e Puck non scambiano nemmeno un respiro l'uno con l'altra.

Questo era il primo bacio di Santana.

Accade e poi è finito. In seguito Santana può a malapena percepirne il fantasma.

"Tu prendi il letto," le dice Puck. "Userò il mio materassino. Dobbiamo prendere un treno presto domani. Verso il Minnesota. Ti sveglierò quando è ora di andare."

* * *

Mentre Santana rimane immobile, l'oscurità profonda e tranquilla intorno a lei, la notte che risuona del ronzio degli insetti e i rumori ovattati di voci distanti e il fruscio della terra, si chiede se un primo bacio non dovrebbe durare più a lungo.

Pensa ai tarocchi e cucchiai di legno e l'indolenzimento nelle sue dita per aver cucito il nuovo orlo.

Per lo più, però, pensa ad occhi blu che la fissano da oltre il falò e del sobbalzo nel petto che sente ogni volta che pensa a come la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli l'aveva guardata. I suoi pensieri navigano sempre più lontani nel mare della sua mente, la sua gola che diventa densa e il suo respiro che rallenta.

(La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli la guida, danzando, nei suoi sogni.)


	2. La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli I

**Domenica 26 Giugno, 1898: Worthington, Minnesota**

Puck sveglia Santana alle quattro della mattina – o per lo meno tenta di svegliarla, scuotendole la spalla e sussurrandole promesse di una calda colazione nell'orecchio. Inizialmente, Santana resiste ai suoi tentativi di persuasione, coprendosi gli occhi con il palmo della mano, voltandosi sul fianco, ignorandolo con ostinazione.

"Coccinella," la ammonisce Puck severamente, scuotendole di nuovo la spalla. Santana rimane in silenzio, immobile. Alza la sua voce, "Coccinella!"

Sussulta di fronte alla sua durezza, i suoi sogni che si sgretolano in un istante.

(In qualche modo sembravano importanti.)

(Qualcosa che riguardava la danza.)

Santana apre gli occhi, ma trova solo oscurità, profonda e uniforme, di fronte a loro. Puck aiuta Santana a sedersi sul lettino, poi le bisbiglia delle indicazioni: cambiati nel costume prima di uscire, prepara la tua borsa, prendi con te qualsiasi cosa che vorresti portare sul treno. Le riscalda le mani tra le sue, ridacchiando di fronte al suo disorientamento, e poi lascia Santana a vestirsi da sola in quell'oscurità claustrofobica.

Cieca e stanca, Santana si sciacqua il viso e i denti nella bacinella d'acciaio, poi pettina i grovigli che il vento aveva intessuto nei suoi capelli con una spazzola di setole di cavallo, sussultando ad ogni nodo, ogni compito che richiede più del necessario, rapita dalla sonnolenza delle ore piccole.

Santana si sente in qualche modo quasi più stanca adesso che prima di andare a dormire la notte scorsa. Fatica a vestirsi, non del tutto sicura su come il suo costume dovrebbe risultare una volta indossato, e alla fine si decide ad agganciare la cintura sopra la sua gonna e legare i foulard in vita. Proprio come aveva sospettato ieri, la sua camicetta lascia le sue spalle esposte. La pelle del suo volto è tesa, cotta dal sole del giorno prima. La sua gonna non pesa tanto come si era aspettata, ma comunque rimane pesantemente attaccata sotto la sua cintura. Santana vorrebbe avere uno specchio per controllare il costume.

(Ma, di nuovo, Santana vorrebbe molte cose.)

I primi minuti dopo essersi svegliata, Santana si sente disorientata, come se non riuscisse a ricordare tutte le cose riguardo al circo che dovrebbe ricordarsi e che necessitasse di imparare di nuovo tutte le cose che aveva imparato riguardo al circo ieri, ma poi la sua confusione si placa; riconosce le tende e l'affaccendarsi appena esce all'esterno per andare incontro al giorno, indossando il suo vestito da gitana, l'aria aperta che le schiarisce i pensieri e la riempie di un'esaltazione nervosa.

Proprio dopo le quattro, il cielo del Nebraska rimane immobile e di un indaco stellato. Il quarto di luna sta sopra l'orizzonte, baluginando sopra le pianure. L'aria è bagnata e molto più fresca di quando Santana era andata a dormire, la rugiada incollata sull'erba, che colora la punta delle sue scarpe mentre cammina. Un sottile filo di nebbia aleggia all'altezza delle sue ginocchia, falene e moscerini che volano al di sopra di esso fino attorno al suo volto.

Santana ritrova Puck ad aiutare i loro vicini – due ragazzi che sembrano più o meno della loro stessa età, forse un pochino più giovani – a smontare la loro tenda, brontolando mentre sradica uno dei pali delle tende dalla dura terra.

Dalla sera precedente, Puck si è tolto i suoi abiti normali indossando il suo costume, che consiste di pantaloni alla zuava, un gilet ricamato con fili oro e viola e varie perline tessute sul fronte, e una fascia rossa legata in vita. Non indossa un cappello o delle scarpe e sembra misterioso dalla testa ai piedi; è davvero un gitano del tutto convincente.

"Ehi, coccinella," dice, osservando il suo costume, la sua bocca che prende la forma del suo bramoso sorrisetto malevolo. "Hai preso tutto quello che ti serve da lì?" Fa un cenno verso la loro tenda.

Santana cerca una risposta per la sua domanda, ma non riesce a trovarne una. Percepisce i suoi pensieri rallentati e densi come il fango. "Sì," borbotta, indicandogli la sua borsa da viaggio, che porta con sé all'altezza della cintola, incerta se lo intenda veramente o meno.

"Bene, perfetto," dice Puck. "Perché non lasci la tua borsa qui con me e raggiungi la mensa per vedere se hanno bisogno d'aiuto, allora?"

Santana non riesce a pensare ad una risposta nemmeno per quella domanda. Annuisce con perplessità e appoggia la sua borsa sull'erba bagnata accanto a Puck, poi si volta nella direzione dove pensa che si trovi la mensa.

(La nonna di Santana era solita rimproverarla sempre per rimanere così silenziosa la mattina, ma nessuno qui conosce Santana a sufficienza da riconoscere il silenzio come qualcosa di inusuale per lei.)

Mentre cammina, Santana si accorge che tutti intorno a lei sembrino avere qualcosa da fare e un luogo in cui stare. Varie volte, quasi inciampa in qualcuno che si muove di fretta attraverso il campo. Regolarmente, la persona con cui quasi si scontra la guarda in modo truce. Alcuni invece urlano.

Santa sente i duri rintocchi di martelli che battono in lontananza. Si rende conto che la bandiera che una volta sventolava in cima al tendone è scomparsa dall'orizzonte, come anche il tendone stesso, mentre guarda attraverso il campo. Uomini si affaccendano con attrezzi da trasportare, assi e rotoli di tela. Il rumoroso, grezzo barrito dell'elefante rimbomba sulla pianura e Santana si ferma per domandarsi se ogni mattina sarà frenetica come questa al circo.

Arriva alla mensa per trovarla in quello che assume deve essere il suo tipico stato di caos ben organizzato. Le ragazze della cucina si affrettano di qui e di lì, ammassando cenere attorno alle casseruole di ghisa nel focolare, friggendo della pancetta su delle ampie, piatte griglie sopra le fiamme, e togliendo teglie di biscotti dal focolare prima che si brucino, indossando degli strofinacci avvolti intorno alle loro mani per evitare di scottarsi le dita. Si prendono in giro a vicenda mentre lavorano, sorridendo e colpendosi con gli strofinacci, già sveglie nonostante l'ora.

"Ragazza, muoviti!"

Santana sussulta proprio prima che Ma Jones vada a sbattere contro di lei, trasportando un'intera teglia di biscotti bollenti nelle sue mani fasciate dagli strofinacci. Santana si scansa, il suo cuore all'improvviso in gola, sentendosi più sveglia di quanto si sia sentita da Omaha, ma non in un modo gradito.

"Scusi," balbetta, chiedendosi se farà mai qualcosa che compiacerà Ma Jones.

Ma semplicemente sfreccia oltre Santana, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se non avesse mai incontrato una persona così ridicola in vita sua.

"Te l'avevo detto di non intralciarmi! Adesso, non startene qui in mezzo!" le dice bruscamente. "Se vuoi stare nella mia cucina, è meglio che ti metti a lavorare!"

Santana vuole chiedere a Ma che cosa dovrebbe fare, ma Ma smette di dare attenzione a Santana prima che lei possa formulare la domanda. Ma posa i biscotti sul tavolo e poi si muove al lavoro successivo, mescolando furiosamente una pentola di pastella di frittelle con il suo cucchiaio di legno, qualche goccia della miscela che macchia il suo grembiule, collo, e mento mentre mescola. Santana guarda le ragazze della cucina, domandandosi se si offrirebbero a darle istruzioni, ma poi si ricorda la pensione nel distretto di Tenderloin e trova che non può importunarle.

Invece, Santana si trascina lungo il carro dove servono i pasti, nascondendosi sotto la sua ombra, guardando le ragazze fare la loro danza meccanica, circondando l'una con l'altra, e il focolare, che riempie l'aria di aromi dolci e salati della colazione, mentre loro si chiamano con nomi che Santana deve ancora imparare, muovendosi con una fluidità che probabilmente non riuscirebbe mai ad imitare. Proprio come ieri, Santana sente una disperata, impossibile solitudine, silenziosa in un mare di suoni, immobile nel confuso movimento.

Mentre le ragazze estraggono le casseruole di ghisa dalle ceneri e le spostano sul piano del tavolo, Ma Jones afferra quello che sembra un lungo manico di scopa che è situato alla fine del tavolo. Una volta che la presa è sicura nella sue mani, Ma si mette sulla punta dei piedi, usando il manico per suonare una grande campana di ferro attaccata in cima di uno dei pali verticali della tettoia. Un rintocco risuona nel campo, e, quasi immediatamente, la gente del circo inizia a confluire nella mensa, alcuni di loro ancora mezzi addormentati, altri già pienamente svegli.

In aggiunta al cibo che Santana ha visto Ma e le ragazze preparare, Ma serve anche del caffè in pentole d'acciaio e burro per i biscotti. Mentre Santana è combattuta sul prendere posto nella fila, Puck piomba dietro di lei, pizzicandole i fianchi, mandando un brivido lungo il suo corpo e facendo accelerare il battito del suo cuore nel petto.

"Ehi, coccinella! Sei sveglia?" chiede, uno sguardo scaltro nei suoi occhi.

"Io - ," balbetta Santana.

"Andiamo," dice Puck, strattonando uno dei suoi foulard. "Prima la colazione, poi si parla. Dobbiamo prendere un treno!"

* * *

La nera foschia di moscerini sopra il prato rende sgradevole la colazione per Santana, come la durezza e l'irritabilità del suo stomaco. È troppo presto per lei per sentirsi affamata, ma sa che se non mangia adesso, potrebbe non avere un'altra occasione per mangiare di nuovo se non fra molto, molto più tardi.

Non volendo che si ripeta tutto come ieri, si sforza di mangiare i biscotti, la pancetta, e il caffè, ignorando la nausea e scacciando gli insetti dalla sua faccia, cercando di non fare smorfie mentre Puck emette dei rozzi suoni animali di gradimento divorando le sue frittelle.

Il pasto finisce quasi velocemente come è iniziato, con tutti quanti che si affrettano a passare i loro piatti usati alle ragazze alla tinozza e muovono gli sgabelli e le panche nel retro del carro, preparandoli per il viaggio. Santana si perde appena spalle e gomiti vorticano attorno a lei, non sapendo dove stare o come aiutare.

"Muoviti!"

"Togliti di mezzo!"

"Via!"

Sembra che non importi dove Santana decida di stare, perché finisce sempre per dare fastidio a qualcuno.

Dopo circa tre quasi collisioni di troppo, Santana si apposta in un angolo e osserva mentre l'intero campo viene smontato davanti ai suoi occhi, tende bianche che cadono a terra come pozzanghere di latte, lavoratori che agganciano muli e cavalli ai carri, raccogliendo assi e tele e facendole sparire dalla vista verso qualche luogo nascosto. Santana si sente come un fantasma che osserva i viventi attendere ai loro lavori pieni di vita, senza alcuna possibilità di influenzare qualcosa. L'intero processo occupa meno di un quarto d'ora, la compagnia che si muove con straordinaria velocità ed efficacia.

Non appena i lavoratori smontano le ultime tende attorno a Santana, Puck compare al suo fianco, appoggiando una delle sue grandi, dure mani attorno al polso come se quello fosse il suo posto. Porta sia la sua sacca che la borsa di Santana nell'altra mano.

"È ora di andare, coccinella," dice, guidando Santana attraverso la nebbiolina verso la strada.

Dopo una certa distanza, Puck fa cenno a Santana di correre con lui, conducendola verso un carro che si sposta lontano dal campo. Santana segue l'indicazione di Puck, prendendo due falcate per ognuna delle sue.

"Puck?" dice, chiedendosi se dovranno correre fino alla stazione del treno.

Lui la ignora, semplicemente facendo cenno a Santana di correre più velocemente fino a quando non raggiungono il carro.

"Hop, hop!" esclama Puck, quando finalmente lo affiancano, sollevando Santana dal gomito e incoraggiandola a saltare con lui.

Santana rabbrividisce per l'agitazione, ma trova di non avere altra scelta se non seguire Puck nell'aria, le suole delle sue scarpe che si sollevano dall'erba umida, le sue braccia che si allungano davanti a lei per afferrare una presa da qualche parte. Perfino con l'aiuto di Puck, Santana finisce a malapena nel carro, i suoi piedi che raspano maldestramente in certa di un appiglio prima di trovarne uno alla sua portata, le sue braccia che afferrano disperatamente il lato del carro.

(Una volta che si è sistemata, Santana si sente come un marinaio naufragato che si aggrappa a dei relitti nel mare, un po' come quel reporter nella storia di Crane dallo _Scribner._)

Intorno a lei, altri membri della compagnia fanno come Puck, aggrappandosi ai vari carri e calessi in movimento, l'intero circo che compie il suo esodo dalle vuote pianure dove una volta stava la città circondata dalla sua aura.

Uno dei ragazzi aiutati prima in mattinata da Puck a smontare la tenda salta sul carro a fianco di Puck, sorridendo. È molto più basso di Puck e indossa un abito che, sebbene logoro, con toppe cucite sopra vari strappi lungo i gomiti, sulle spalle, e sopra il suo taschino, appare tuttavia stranamente curato e grandioso – come se il ragazzo si fosse impegnato troppo per far sembrare il suo abito non curato.

Un cappello di feltro è posto sui suoi lucidi capelli scuri, e porta un ordinato farfallino sul colletto. Il suo volto sembra amichevole, illuminato da esaltazione. Ha delle lunghe, magiche ciglia, labbra rosee, e delle particolari, espressive sopracciglia.

In generale, il ragazzo si comporta allegramente, nonostante sia prima mattina, ma Santana non riesce a condividere il suo sentimento. Chiunque sia questo ragazzo, Santana si sente grata nei suoi confronti per non tentare di iniziare una conversazione mentre il carro sferraglia lungo la strada, dirigendosi verso la stazione. Data l'ora, preferisce il silenzio.

(Non crede di riuscire a parlare senza offendere in qualche modo il ragazzo, comunque.)

La processione del circo sta alla larga dalla via principale che attraversa Tekamah, svoltando proprio prima di raggiungere la cittadina per prendere una via secondaria attorno alla città. Santana presume che questa deviazione allunghi la durata del viaggio, ma può anche immaginare che i conducenti vogliano evitare di passare vicino a così tanti negozi e case prima ancora dell'alba.

Il circo in viaggio è una vista spettacolare.

Fra i mezzi per le persone viaggiano carri per il bestiame riempiti di asini raglianti e pony bianchi. Dei ringhi rimbombano dall'interno di uno dei carri chiusi, vivide immagini di leoni e tigri immortalate in una tranquillità feroce sul lato del veicolo al di sotto del brillante marchio dorato del circo.

Più della metà della compagnia si è cambiata nei costumi in preparazione per l'arrivo in Minnesota; adesso camminano a grandi passi, avvolti in colori scintillanti e disegni esagerati, a fianco dei loro calessi e carrozzine giù per la strada.

(Qui ci sono tutti i clown che Santana si è persa ieri.)

Certamente, la visione più impressionante nel mezzo del gruppo è quella dei tre mastodontici elefanti africani che occupano il centro della strada, le loro zampe che avanzano sorprendentemente con grazia, prendendo passi sulla terra, le loro membra tintinnanti che si piegano in punti strani e i fianchi polverosi che ondeggiano con cadenza e passività. Nella fresca oscurità della prima mattina, i loro corpi imponenti gettano lunghe ombre davanti a loro, creando una massa di mostri sagomati sul terreno, sproporzionate ed estranee.

Santana suppone che il più grande dei tre elefanti debba essere quello che ha fatto tutto quel rumore ieri e questa mattina. Dietro di lui camminano due esemplari più piccoli – anche se "più piccoli" non sembra per nulla la parola adatta per loro, data d'altro canto la loro grandezza –, ognuno di loro con le loro zanne limate e spuntate fino a risultare inoffensive sulla punta. Gli elefanti si muovono con delle bardature cremisi dotate di campane agganciate sui loro petti e spalle, trainando il più grande dei carri del circo dietro di loro come se non pesasse nulla.

Santana non può fare a meno di trattenere il respiro vedendoli per la prima volta; la loro grandezza la spaventa ed emoziona allo stesso tempo fino a quando non sente una risatina nervosa dentro di sé.

Non appena il circo giunge alla stazione, Puck la spinge giù dal carretto e la giuda non al binario, come si aspetterebbe, ma verso una rampa più avanti, camminando lungo la fila di carri merci alla fine del treno in mezzo a una massa di gente del circo, alcuni che già indossano il costume, altri no. Il ragazzo col cappello di feltro li segue, ovviamente dirigendosi nello stesso luogo di Puck.

Invece di viaggiare in uno dei vagoni vicini alla locomotiva, pare che la gente del circo debba stare come le merci negli scompartimenti senza posti a sedere e senza classi del treno.

Trovato un vagone con le porte aperte, Puck fa un grande balzo, atterrando all'interno, e poi offre una mano a Santana, tirandola su affianco a lui, il ragazzo col cappello subito dopo di loro. Santana osserva con interesse altri membri della compagnia saltare nel vagone di Santana e Puck oppure continuare verso altri scompartimenti non visti ancora più in là. Vede dei visi familiari tra la folla, come quei Chang Dragoni Volanti e la signora rotonda, e presto si ritrova a pensare alla figlia del lanciatore di coltelli, chiedendosi dove la ragazza fosse scomparsa la sera prima e immaginandosi come abbia trascorso la sua mattinata.

Appostata presso la porta del vagone, Santana scruta la massa, cercando un lampo di capelli dorati o l'inimitabile blu degli occhi della ragazza, ma non trova nulla di così interessante o peculiare nella massa.

Ad un certo punto, Sam e Finn si lanciano nel vagone e si uniscono a Puck, ridendo. Finn indossa ancora i suoi vestiti da lavoro di ieri, ma Sam ora veste un abito liso con un fiore all'occhiello di seta e un farfallino rosso a sbuffo. Porta con sé sia una bombetta e quello che sembra un set per radersi. Quando Santana da un'occhiata ai suoi piedi, nota che sta indossando delle scarpe bucherellate troppo grandi con le punte che si estendono ben oltre la fine del suo piede.

Dopo aver salutato i suoi amici, Puck la trascina in un angolo appena qualcuno da fuori urla un via libera al segnalatore. Puck e gli altri ragazzi si sistemano sul pavimento e Santana li imita, pensando a mettere a posto la sua gonna modestamente sulle gambe. Nessuno si preoccupa di chiudere le porte prima che il treno inizi a muoversi, abbandonando la stazione. Santana sente il suo stomaco sobbalzare e sussulta, portandosi le ginocchia al petto, a disagio per l'apertura del vagone e ancora non abituata al viaggiare sulle rotaie, nonostante la tratta verso ovest di ieri e dei giorni precedenti.

Proprio come avevano discusso la sera prima, Puck e i suoi amici cominciano a giocare al gioco di carte euchre, Puck e il ragazzo col cappello di feltro che formano una squadra, Finn e Sam l'altra. Puck passa in giro un barattolo di tabacco da masticare da cui i ragazzi estraggono allegramente pizzichi per loro, collocando mucchi scuri di tabacco sulle labbra e le borse delle loro guance, imprecando e prendendosi in giro l'uno con l'altro, e distribuiscono le carte, facendo più rumore di chiunque altro nel vagone.

Il vento soffia oltre le porte aperte, facendo rabbrividire Santana e costringendola a sistemarsi la gonna ancora più meticolosamente lungo le gambe. Sente una ventata gelata sui suoi lobi delle orecchie e irrigidisce la mandibola, e trema, cercando i primi accenni dell'alba mentre il treno sfreccia lungo le rotaie, domandandosi nel frattempo se il Minnesota assomiglierà minimamente al Nebraska una volta che il circo sarà arrivato alla sua nuova destinazione. Lo spettacolo fuori dal vagone muta da dei curati campi d'orzo e campagne a un'irregolare terra selvaggia mentre si allontanano sempre di più dalla stazione.

Per lo più, Puck e i suoi amici ignorano Santana, troppo concentrati a piazzare scommesse di dieci centesimi sulla loro fortuna e tentare di annientarsi l'un l'altro per poter dare veramente attenzione a chiunque attorno a loro. Santana non capisce le regole del loro gioco e nessuno si scomoda per spiegarle a le. Si sente invisibile e fredda.

Quando i ragazzi iniziano a sputare grandi quantità viscose di tabacco masticato sul pavimento del vagone, il suo stomaco si rivolta, ancora non sistematosi dopo una colazione così di buon ora, e pensa che potrebbe sentirsi male. Puck dice qualcosa di volgare riguardo la madre di Finn e Santana impallidisce, nauseata nel profondo e imbarazzata dal commento di Puck.

Dopo un altro paio di minuti e qualche dozzina di sputi, Santana decide che non può più tollerare tale grossolanità o il vento che le sferza il viso. Lentamente, si piega sulle ginocchia, e, ancora più lentamente, si alza. Quando nessuno di loro dice una parola sul suo cambio di posizione, Santana lo interpreta come il loro permesso per lei di potersi allontanare dal gioco.

Sfortunatamente, anche se il vagone si muove ad una velocità sostenuta, Santana si trova instabile sui suoi piedi. Ondeggia mentre cammina, sentendosi stordita, e riesce a compiere qualche altro passo prima di quasi inciampare sopra una persona raggomitolata in una coperta sul pavimento.

"Attenta!" la ragazza l'ammonisce a voce alta, frapponendo una mano per impedire a Santana di cadere sopra di lei.

Santana collassa contro la parete del vagone. "Scusa" borbotta, sedendosi prima di poter fare del male a sé o qualcun altro.

Prima che Santana possa minimamente sistemarsi, la ragazza nella coperta le rivolge l'attenzione.

"Tu devi essere la nuova gitana," dice in un modo che sembra voler informare Santana del fatto più che confermarlo insieme a lei. "Io sono Rachel Berry. Tu ed io lavoreremo insieme."

Voltandosi per guardarla, Santana vede che Rachel Berry ha dei grandi occhi marroni, delle ciglia graziose, tratti europei, una bocca larga, e una carnagione scura quasi come quella di Puck. Nonostante il fatto che Rachel abbia assunto un'espressione cordiale, qualcosa nel suo volto sembra quasi triste a Santana.

(Santana non può fare a meno di chiedersi se forse non esista una cosa come una solitudine da circo speciale; forse anche Rachel la sente.)

"Sono Santana – ," Santana inizia, ma non riesce a concludere la frase, incapace di dire _Puckerman _al posto del suo cognome.

Rachel sembra non accorgersi della pausa di Santana.

"Santana," ripete. "Santana. È spagnolo. Il mio personaggio è di origine spagnola – di Siviglia, che è, naturalmente, in Andalusia. Come uno potrebbe aspettarsi, date le attuali ostilità politiche, il sig. Adams ha considerato di cambiare la mia discendenza in francese o italiana magari, ma gli ho assicurato che la mia fama ormai oltrepassa i futili scrupoli del conflitto e che cambiare la mia parte in questa altra data aggiungerebbe un insormontabile sforzo alla mia capacità di rappresentare realisticamente la parte. Mi sono già concessa a Siviglia. Certamente, considerando la mia reputazione, sono sicura che tu mi capisca."

Santana impiega un po' a realizzare che Rachel ha veramente smesso di parlare e vuole che le risponda alla sua frase. Santana non ha mai sentito qualcuno parlare così affannosamente prima d'ora oppure parlare così tanto di sé al primo incontro con un conoscente.

Incapace di pensare a qualcosa da dire, Santana ripete solamente, "La tua reputazione?" chiedendosi come qualcuno possa essere così ostinatamente loquace a questa pessima ora della mattina.

Certamente, è la cosa sbagliata da dire.

Uno sguardo ostile passa velocemente sul volto di Rachel. Restringe gli occhi, cercando quello stesso qualcosa non identificabile in Santana che il sig. Adams e Ma Jones non avevano trovato quando l'avevano scrutata ieri.

L'espressione di Rachel diventa impassibile e seria.

"Non ho intenzione di essere scortese" – durante nelle due settimane che ha trascorso nel distretto di Tenderloin, Santana ha imparato che quelle parole di solito precedono scortesia, un fatto che Rachel Berry adesso le riconferma – "ma dal momento che sei nuova al circo, in qualche modo dubito che Ken o il sig. Adams abbiano ancora avuto l'opportunità di illustrarti l'_eccelsa_ natura della mia esibizione. Possono associarmi con Puck come gitana, ma la mia performance non richiede nessuna presenza se non la mia, e, infatti, è gradita maggiormente quando sono libera di esibirmi senza interruzioni e senza altre pagliacciate che mi _distolgano_ dalla mia arte. Penso di doverti informare, dunque, che mentre Puck possa necessitare della tua assistenza, specialmente dato il suo recente incidente, io non ne ho bisogno, e apprezzerei se mi concedessi lo spazio di cui necessito per liberare pienamente le mie doti artistiche."

È il discorso cortese più maleducato che Santana abbia mai sentito.

Più tardi, Santana incolperà l'ora, e più tardi dirà che è successo perché non si sentiva bene e perché si era dimenticata di controllarsi, ma adesso Santana sbotta d'impulso alla sgarbatezza di Rachel.

"Bene, allora mi assicurerò di non intralciarti."

È esattamente quello che Rachel Berry vuol sentire, ma non il modo in cui vuole sentirlo.

La voce di Santana suona pungente alle sue stesse orecchie, dura nel modo in cui altre persone potrebbero rivolgersi a lei, ma non come lei dovrebbe rivolgersi agli altri. Si irrigidisce nel momento esatto in cui le parole lasciano la sua bocca, all'improvviso conscia di aver infranto tutte le regole.

Un'emozione che Santana non riesce a leggere balena sul volto di Rachel, poi scompare, rimpiazzata da uno shock profondo. Rachel non potrebbe sembrare più sorpresa nemmeno se Santana l'avesse appena presa a schiaffi. Santana si affretta a coprire il suo errore, cercando freneticamente un modo per ritirare la sua offesa. Non riuscirebbe a scusarsi perché, sinceramente, non si sente dispiaciuta; sa inoltre che qualsiasi altra messinscena suonerà solamente tagliente e insincera. La sua mente ritorna ai variopinti manifesti che dividono la zona residenziale dal terreno del circo vero e proprio.

"È vero che puoi mandare in mille pezzi il cristallo solo grazie al suono della tua voce?" chiede improvvisamente, il suo tono molto più gentile di prima.

Rachel la guarda cautamente per un secondo, i suoi grandi occhi marroni che scrutano il volto di Santana alla ricerca di qualche segno di ostilità, ma poi annuisce orgogliosamente.

"Sì," dice, sorridendo. "A dire il vero, sono sorpresa dal fatto che tu non abbia ancora sentito parlare di me, anche se avrai certamente la possibilità di sentirmi ogni sera d'ora in poi. Come il mio omonimo del palcoscenico, vanto un'impressionante estensione vocale – dal sol al di sotto del do centrale fino al mi della sesta ottava – e ho una maestosa presenza scenica. Il sig. Adams mi ha commissionato quel numero quando avevo solo quattordici anni, sebbene mio padre dica che il sig. Adams l'avrebbe fatto anche prima se avesse pensato di potermi onorare immensamente senza agitare gli altri artisti fino ad uno stato di gelosia frenetica."

* * *

Quattro ore e mezza dopo, Santana sa tutto quello che c'è da sapere su Rachel Berry, dal fatto che suo padre è un famoso illusionista di Praga che lavora per il sig. Adams come parte del circo e che sua madre fosse una _virtuosa_ che aveva perfino cantato una volta per Puccini prima di una giovane, tragica, e, da come Rachel la ricostruisce, romantica morte a causa della tubercolosi, al fatto che Rachel ha allenato la sua voce fin dall'infanzia e che si è esibita per William McKinley quando era governatore dell'Ohio.

Santana sa anche che detesta Rachel Berry.

Santana trova che, proprio come Puck, Rachel abbia un'abilità nel confondere gli spunti in un modo tale che Rachel parli a voce alta quando Santana desidera ardentemente la quiete e che in qualche modo sembri perfino fare un favore a Santana parlando. Santana si trattiene dall'attaccarla verbalmente di nuovo, ma solo perché si morde la lingua e si rifiuta di fare più di annuire o scuotere la sua testa alla rara occasione in cui Rachel si interrompe per rivolgerle una domanda.

A giudicare dal modo didascalico con cui Rachel le parla, Santana può solo supporre che Rachel creda che lei sia stupida. Da parte sua, Santana la ritiene presuntuosa, superba e irritante.

( È un mistero, Santana pensa, che a Rachel rimanga della voce per cantare, considerando quanto sembra piacerle parlare di se stessa. )

Il treno raggiunge la stazione di Worthington alle nove e un quarto e Santana quasi si precipita dal vagone quando Puck le dice di seguirlo fuori all'aria aperta. I sovrintendenti e addetti alla ferrovia impiegano altri venti minuti a scaricare tutto l'equipaggiamento del circo, carri, e animali dai vagoni merci sul retro del treno.

Mentre si attende che il circo sia pronto a muoversi, Santana osserva la compagnia riunita, guardando con interesse mentre Sam e il ragazzo col cappello di feltro aprono il borsellino di pelle di Sam ed estraggono barattoli di tinture per il viso. Si siedono sul binario della stazione a cavalcioni l'uno di fronte all'altro, le loro ginocchia che si sfiorano, e, con una cura particolare e attenzione, applicano i colori e le tinte sul volto dell'altro con precise e abili pennellate.

I ragazzi fanno facce esagerate l'uno all'altro, sollevando le loro sopracciglia e aprendo le loro bocche per rendere ogni angolo del loro volto visibile per essere dipinto. Sam allarga le sue labbra rosee in una divertente, tirata _o_ e l'amico le circonda prima di bianco, poi nero, tracciando linee che vanno verso il basso attorno allo spazio bianco per donare a Sam l'aspetto di un cipiglio. Segna una barba finta sul mento di Sam, colora di rosso le sue guance e il naso, e dipinge lacrime blu sotto i suoi occhi, prima di colorargli di bianco la fronte.

A sua volta, Sam rende pallida l'intera faccia del ragazzo, perfino colorando delicatamente di bianco le sue palpebre mentre il ragazzo tiene gli occhi chiusi in totale fiducia. Sam trucca anche la punta del suo naso, facendola diventare rosso accesa. Aggiunge dei risalti attorno agli occhi del ragazzo e lo aiuta a sistemare il suo farfallino prima di allontanarsi.

I due ragazzi si alzano in piedi trasformati, Sam un clown triste, il ragazzo col cappello di feltro un vagabondo.

Quando si accorgono che Santana li sta fissando, lei distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo. Mentre sempre più persone fuoriescono dal treno, Santana evita Rachel Berry e cerca tra la folla, pensando, nelle periferie della sua mente, a dei graziosi occhi felini e a dov'è che le persone senza nome scompaiono quando tu non riesci a vederle.

* * *

Mentre pareva che i conducenti non volessero che nessuno vedesse il circo lasciare Tekamah, ora sembra che vogliano che tutti osservino il circo diretto a Worthington.

La città è situata lungo un irregolare lago blu cobalto e ha una larga via principale non pavimentata, allineata con negozi dalle facciate di mattoni e vari carri parcheggiati lungo i marciapiedi. Anche se la terra del Minnesota giace piatta come quella del Nebraska, sembra un tipo di campagna totalmente differente, quasi di un verde opprimente, ricoperta di alberi massicci, mentre il Nebraska era ricco di arbusti e desolato. Worthington è più una prateria che una piana.

Dopo essersi caricati di nuovo nei loro carri e carretti prima di partire dalla stazione, i membri del circo entrano nella città come una parata, gli elefanti che trainano il grande carico davanti al resto della processione, vari artisti che cantano dai loro posti sui calessi, i Chang Dragoni Volanti e altri acrobati cinesi che si esibiscono in verticali e capriole per strada, Sam e il resto del gruppo dei clown che corrono per salutare i bambini che li osservano con grandi occhi adoranti dal margine della strada.

Sembra che l'intera popolazione di Worthington sia uscita dalle loro case per vedere il circo arrivare in città, molti di loro indossando i loro vestiti della domenica, con berretti fioriti e cuffie che coronano elegantemente le loro teste, stupore nei loro occhi, perfino tra gli uomini e le donne. Santana non può fare a meno di percepire la stessa meraviglia; anche se ha passato tutto il giorno di ieri nel campo del circo, oggi è la prima volta che vede veramente il circo nella sua totale varietà.

Le ragazze negli abiti rossi cavalcano all'amazzone al centro della strada, montando degli eleganti cavalli bianchi con pennacchi attaccati sulle loro teste, seguendo la donna con il frustino, il cui destriero è il più elegante e splendente degli altri. Dietro di loro vengono addestratori di serpenti con lunghi, robusti boa e pitoni avvolti attorno ai loro corpi come stole da sera, e la maggior parte dei fenomeni da baraccone, incluse la signora rotonda e quella alta, l'ultima delle quali ora presenta una barba molto convincente sul mento, anche se non ne aveva una ieri pomeriggio quando Santana l'aveva vista l'ultima volta.

Il circo si muove in una scia di colore e suoni, con la banda che chiude la processione, distribuita sul piano di un carro, suonando una marcia trionfale. Mentre la notte scorsa la banda aveva strimpellato le corde di violini e chitarre, oggi comprendono una tenuta più elegante, con cornette, clarinetti, tromboni, e baritoni, insieme a tamburi e, ovviamente, l'armonio del direttore.

Catturata da quella bellezza caleidoscopica, Santana quasi si dimentica di esser parte dello spettacolo e non solo lì a guardarlo fino a quando non sente piccoli bambini al bordo della strada, strillando ai loro genitori, dicendo, "Guarda mamma, papà – zingari!" e li vede indicare lei e Puck con piccole dita tozze.

Santana si vede brevemente nella sua mente attraverso gli occhi dei bambini: misteriosa e vestita stranamente, con bracciali luccicanti alla luce del sole sul suo polso e un braccialetto di monetine tintinnanti legato alla caviglia, i capelli che risplendono così neri che quasi riflettono blu nella vivida luce della mattina. I suoi occhi non assomigliano ai loro occhi e il suo viso non assomiglia ai loro visi. Lei è scura e diversa da qualsiasi cosa abbiano mai visto prima.

(All'improvviso, Santana percepisce che qualcosa dentro di lei è appena svanito. )

(Quando i bambini salutano Santana, lei non riesce a salutarli di ritorno.)

Il circo procede lungo la strada principale e poi gira intorno verso la stazione, arrivando alla fine ai sobborghi, in un tratto di foresta a fianco di un ampio campo. Appena i carretti e carri si fermano, Santana smonta dal suo posto, e, atterrando sul prato, osserva che i sovrintendenti e i lavoratori che avevano preceduto gli artisti hanno già parzialmente eretto la città bianca seguendo le stesse dimensioni e disposizione di Tekamah.

In lontananza, Santana vede la struttura del tendone che si erge nuda, come la scheletrica cassa toracica di un grande animale che emerge, bruciata dal sole, dalla terra.

"Per di qui, coccinella" dice Puck, facendo cenno a Santana di seguirlo attraverso il campo di bianchi muri di tende mezze in piedi che si alzano come fantasmi da un campo di battaglia.

Con la sacca e la borsa che sbattono sul suo fianco, Puck si affretta lungo le strette file di tende, offrendo dei rapidi saluti a quelli che lo salutano lungo la strada senza fermarsi per nessuno. Mentre Santana corre per tenersi al passo con lui, può sentire vesciche gonfiarsi alle sue caviglie per tutta la corsa che ha già fatto oggi.

Una volta raggiunta la loro tenda – che Santana trova indistinguibile da tutte le altre tende che la circondano – Puck infila i loro bagagli all'interno e informa Santana che dovrebbe andare ad aiutare Ken a montare i recinti per il bestiame.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa prima che vada, coccinella?" le chiede, strizzando gli occhi a Santana a causa dell'oscurità della tenda.

Santana scuote la sua testa, _no._

Per un momento, Puck la guarda con una profonda preoccupazione che solca i suoi lineamenti, come se non credesse a quello lei gli ha appena detto. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non dice nulla, ma quando si muove per lasciarla, considera importante accarezzare il braccio di Santana, il suo pollice che scorre sul gomito attraverso la manica. La sua espressione indica una compassione tale che Santana non può fare a meno di domandarsi se Puck veda una qualche tristezza in lei di cui non è nemmeno conscia – o se vede solamente la solitudine da circo, forse.

"Chiama se hai bisogno di qualcosa," dice Puck tristemente. "Ci vediamo a pranzo."

Senza alcuna indicazione da parte di Puck su dove andare o cosa fare in sua assenza, Santana si ritrova a vagabondare per il campo sentendosi come uno spettro – come se potesse vedere tutti quanti, ma nessuno potesse vederla.

(Puoi essere veramente perso se nessuno ti cerca?)

"Ragazza, è meglio che tu non stia qui intorno a fissare tutto con aria intontita quando c'è del lavoro da fare!"

Santana salta in aria per lo spavento e si volta per vedere Ma Jones avanzare verso di lei, una considerevole pila di vestiti e una piccola borsa da cucito ammassate sulle sue braccia. Pare che Santana vagando abbia in qualche modo raggiunto la mensa senza volerlo.

Prima che Santana possa come minimo scusarsi, Ma spinge con forza la massa di vestiti contro il petto di Santana.

"Theresa Schuester continua a tentare di liberarsi di questo macello affidandolo alle mie ragazze, ma hanno cose migliori da fare. Dato che tu sembri avere tempo, puoi occuparti dell'orlatura di questi abiti e riportarli alla signora Schuester _prima di pranzo_, dal momento che dubito che tu abbia altro da fare," Ma dice con cattiveria.

Santana rimane sorpresa, incerta su quello che le è appena successo. I vestiti sono pesanti nelle sue braccia; ci devono essere minimo cinque gonne nella pila. Una fitta di indignazione la colpisce e vuole protestare che non sarà in grado di finire questo lavoro da sola entro il tempo stabilito, considerando che ha impiegato tutto il pomeriggio ieri per cucire solo la sua gonna, ma non riesce a sfidare Ma, che in qualche modo sembra più pericolosa adesso dell'elefante maschio questa mattina. La sua replica le muore in gola.

"Sì, signora," dice, deferente.

Il volto di Ma si contrae, un'espressione che lei non riesce a leggere mentre le scorre sul volto, e poi è scomparsa.

"Ecco," dice Ma, aggiungendo la borsa da cucito in cima alla pila. "La signora Schuester ha già segnato tutti gli orli. Devi solo seguire le linee. Adesso non startene qui con la tua mandibola penzolante. Vai! Su!"

Scaccia Santana verso il limitare della mensa, poi si affretta verso il carro della mensa, scomparendo all'interno.

Per un momento, Santana se ne sta dove Ma l'ha lasciata, stupefatta dalla sua sfortuna di essersi imbattuta in una Ma così acida. Lei non riesce ancora proprio a capire che cosa deve aver fatto per far in modo che Ma la disprezzasse così tanto, ma si immagina che qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto deve essere stato qualcosa di sbagliato.

È solo dopo un po' di secondi che Santana si accorge del suono di risate derisorie dietro di lei e si volta, vedendo un paio di ragazze della cucina di Ma che si godono una buona risata a sue spese. Quando le ragazze notano il volto scandalizzato di Santana, sono ancora più divertite, ridendo a crepapelle come se Santana fosse una qualche burla creata solo per il loro svago.

Santana subito arrossisce imbarazzata e tutta la cattiveria che ha subito ieri si riversa di nuovo dentro di lei. Ricorda le parole taglienti, offensive, gli sguardi carichi d'odio e diffidenza e percepisce un acuto dolore interiore.

Prima di potersi fermare, Santana le attacca.

"Pensate di essere veramente intelligenti, a deridere la ragazza nuova, vero?" reagisce contro di loro, una strana, nuova brutalità nella sua voce. "Bene, continuate pure e fatevi una risata perché mentre tutti voi bocconcini rimarrete qui per il resto delle vostre vite a farvi piccole nella cucina di Ma Jones, io posso muovermi come mi pare in questo fottuto campo!"

I suoi occhi si dilatano appena i sorrisi scompaiono dai volti delle ragazze, paura e oltraggio che rimpiazzano la loro allegria in un istante. Improvvisamente Santana si sente male, proprio come quando ha visto Puck e i suoi amici sputare il tabacco sul treno. Il suo corpo è teso come la corda di uno strumento. Disperata, capisce che non può fare nulla per ritirare le sue parole.

(Non ha mai imprecato ad alta voce in vita sua prima d'ora.)

Il terrore la inonda, rendendo il suo corpo troppo freddo e troppo caldo allo stesso tempo. Senza aspettare una risposta da parte delle ragazze delle cucine, Santana scappa dalla mensa, i suoi vestiti da cucire ancora impilati nelle sue braccia. Può sentire il rossore palpitante sul suo volto e il battito del suo cuore che martella la sequenza di un tamburo di guerra nelle sue orecchie. Paura, rabbia, e vergogna fluiscono egualmente nelle sue vene, ognuna la sua stessa tossina; se potesse salire su un treno per New York in questo momento, lo farebbe, solo per fuggire il più lontano possibile da questo luogo e queste persone e i suoi sciocchi errori.

Prima che possa completamente dileguarsi, Santana sente sibilare gli stupefatti bisbigli delle ragazze della cucina sulla sua scia.

Cerca di convincersi che quello che è appena accaduto non ha importanza, quel che è fatto è fatto, e che il suo sfogo non le ha fatto perdere nulla alla fine, considerando che comunque qui lei non piace a nessuno escluso Puck, ma in qualche modo l'argomentazione suona meglio nella sua testa che nel suo cuore.

(Dopo la paura, dopo la rabbia, dopo la vergogna, Santana si sente interamente sola.)

* * *

Santana si allontana dalla mensa abbastanza da non sentire più o vedere le malevole ragazze della cucina prima di rallentare fino a fermarsi. Si ritrova nella profonda ombra violacea di un blocco di tende, una delle quali sembra più grande delle tende standard che Santana ha visto fino ad adesso, le altre invece di normale grandezza.

Impiega un intero minuto per calmarsi, respirando attraverso labbra contratte, curvata dalla quantità di vestiti che porta sulle sue braccia. Una volta che il battito del suo cuore rallenta, crolla, sconfitta, a terra, la sua gonna che si apre a ventaglio attorno a lei come delle lenzuola gettate sul letto. Si sente come se qualcuno avesse appena sottratto tutte le sue forze.

Incapace di fermarsi, Santana inizia a pensare a tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, invece di quello che ha fatto, alla mensa. Si odia per la sua lingua tagliente ma odia di più le ragazze di Ma per averla derisa quando non aveva nemmeno fatto nulla di sbagliato né le aveva mai insultate fino ad un momento fa.

Adesso che ha urlato contro di loro, Santana sa che le ragazze non la tratteranno mai con gentilezza. Non importa quanto si possa prostrare di fronte a loro o tentare di conquistare il loro favore. Lacrime pungono i suoi occhi, ma le ricaccia, soffocando il pianto in un rumoroso singhiozzo.

(Non può permettersi di piangere perché sa che se inizia adesso, potrebbe non essere capace di smettere.)

Ansiosa di occupare la sua mente con qualsiasi altra cosa invece dei freschi ricordi della mensa, Santana inizia ad arrangiare il lavoro d'orlatura. Solamente scorrere le sue dita sul tessuto è sufficiente a calmarla, almeno un pochino. Qualcosa nella tangibilità del movimento e nel sentire la fitta fibra del cotone la aiuta a respirare propriamente ed essere.

Riconosce le abili linee di gesso di Theresa Schuester tracciate lungo gli orli delle gonne, mostrando a Santana dove tagliare e cucire. Sospirando, Santana tira fuori un paio di forbici destrorse dalla borsa. Anche con le forbici sbagliate, sarà più facile per lei fare gli orli a queste gonne piuttosto che alla sua ieri, vedendo che Theresa le ha già segnate per lei. Santana impugna le forbici goffamente con le dita e solleva il bordo del primo indumento, scrutandolo prima di fare un piccolo taglio.

È allora che sente uno strattone alla pila di vestiti.

Per un secondo, il suo cervello registra che qualcuno è probabilmente arrivato a prenderla in giro o a dirle che ha già iniziato il suo lavoro in un modo totalmente sbagliato, ma poi Santana alza gli occhi e improvvisamente si dimentica di tutto quanto.

Trova degli occhi blu che la fissano.

Prima di potersi fermare, Santana trattiene il respiro.

(Pensa che sia perché è sorpresa. )

La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli è ancora più bella da vicino che da lontano, un impressionante e strano spirito dei boschi, come una delle bionde fanciulle di Malory emersa da una foresta incantata. Oro lucida la sua pelle, si intreccia nei suoi capelli, e punteggia l'oscurità più profonda dei suoi occhi. Osserva il volto di Santana, le labbra che si sollevano, ma non ancora in un sorriso.

Per la prima volta in molto più di due settimane, Santana percepisce che qualcuno la vede veramente.

La ragazza siede al di fuori dell'ombra di Santana, strizzando gli occhi sotto la luce del sole, a piedi nudi e indossando un logoro prendisole blu, di varie tonalità più scure dei suoi occhi. Per un po', lei e Santana si fissano, respirando a malapena, ma poi la ragazza ride in silenzio, divertita da qualcosa, e distoglie lo sguardo, troppo impacciata per poterla fissare più a lungo. Afferra la gonna in cima alla pila sul prato di fronte a lei, facendo scorrere le sue dita sopra i segni di misurazione di Theresa, come se li stesse leggendo con le sue mani.

Santana impiega un momento a capire quello che sta facendo.

"Perché mi stai aiutando?" Santana dice d'impulso.

La ragazza incontra lo sguardo di Santana. Qualcosa nei suoi occhi cattura velocemente Santana, chiaro e assorto, con la stessa, semplice bellezza della prima luna dopo la mietitura che fluttua nel cielo pomeridiano.

"Perché mi piaci," dice come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo.

"Ma se non mi conosci nemmeno," Santana ribatte, come se ricordasse alla ragazza qualcosa di cui si era quasi dimenticata ma dovrebbe veramente ricordarsi, come una lista della spesa abbandonata sul bancone della cucina prima di un giro al mercato. Poi, in una voce più piccola, Santana chiede, "Come faccio a piacerti?"

La ragazza guarda di nuovo Santana, con la stessa espressione incuriosita di prima. Inclina la testa e strizza gli occhi per la luce, osservando Santana da ogni angolatura.

"Non so perché," ammette. Poi, all'improvviso, "Io sono Brittany."

Santana non ha mai incontrato nessuno con quel nome prima, ma in qualche modo è adatto alla ragazza – _Brittany_ – in modo tale che non riesce per nulla a immaginarsela con un nome più comune.

"Sono Santana," Santana risponde, senza fiato, anche se non riesce a capire perché.

Brittany offre a Santana il suo primo sorriso sincero, le sue graziose labbra che si sollevano agli angoli. "È un bel nome," dice spontaneamente. Ha un modo splendidamente semplice di parlare, come qualsiasi cosa che dicesse fosse semplicemente così.

"Grazie," Santana risponde, calore che nasce dalle sue guance.

(Vorrebbe improvvisamente aver pensato anche lei di dire a Brittany che ha un bel nome quando l'ha sentito per la prima volta. )

" Non dovresti lasciare che ti infastidiscano, sai," dice Brittany, come se stesse riprendendo una conversazione precedente.

Santana non risponde perché non capisce, ma è certa che Brittany si spiegherà se le lascerà l'opportunità di approfondire. Come previsto, Brittany prende fiato e distoglie lo sguardo per un momento, come degli scolari fanno a volte per ricordarsi un discorso prima di esporlo al loro preside. Quando parla, lo fa di fretta, quasi senza fiato.

(Santana deduce che Brittany ha voluto dirle qualsiasi cosa abbia intenzione di dire dal momento stesso in cui si è seduta al suo fianco nel prato.)

"Le ragazze della cucina. Ma. Tutti," Brittany chiarisce. "Non dovresti ascoltare quello che dicono su di te. Sono cresciuta intorno a loro e so che possono essere duri, ma non sono tutti malvagi, e non è perché hai fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, davvero. Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Sono loro – loro hanno solo paura di te."

"Paura di me?" Santana ripete, incredula, non sicura che potrebbe spaventare qualcuno – e specialmente non le persone come Ma Jones o altra gente del circo, che sembra così imponente e orgogliosa e forte.

Brittany annuisce, storcendo distrattamente i fili d'erba affianco a lei fino a quando non ne stacca qualche ciuffo. "Le persone sono spaventate da quello che non conoscono," dice Brittany, afferrando un altro ciuffo d'erba, gli occhi che si spostano continuamente dal volto di Santana alla terra in ombra. "È che tu sei una gillie, vedi – "

"Una gillie?" Santana interrompe, poco pratica del termine.

"Qualcuno che viene da fuori del circo," Brittany spiega gentilmente. "La maggior parte di noi è nata qui o si è unita giovane – e il sig. Adams, beh, è il padrone del circo, quindi fa eccezione, credo. Il circo si è sempre tenuto per sé prima, ma adesso che il sig. Adams potrebbe venderlo al sig. Fabray, la compagnia è ancora più attenta. La gente del circo non è tanto diversa dal resto, in questo caso. Le persone tirano sempre fuori gli artigli attorno agli stranieri quando non si sentono sicuri. Tu sei semplicemente diversa, tutto qui."

(Sulle labbra di Brittany, _diversa_ suona in qualche modo come_ speciale_. )

La spiegazione di Brittany è semplice, ma probabilmente più vera di quanto Brittany stessa possa immaginare; Santana è diversa dalle persone attorno a lei in così tante cose. Non solo è una forestiera, ma per di più non riesce a inserirsi ordinatamente nello schema delle regole. Si sente come una bambina che indossa vestiti che non le appartengono, alcuni troppo grandi, altri troppo piccoli.

(Santana mette via con cura la saggezza di Brittany conservandola per il futuro. )

"Tu sei nata al circo?" chiede Santana, improvvisamente incuriosita da qualsiasi cosa che riguarda Brittany.

Brittany annuisce mentre cerca il kit da cucito, da cui procura un uncino. Inizia a identificare i punti della gonna che ha in grembo, seguendo i segni di Theresa.

"Il padre di mio padre era della West Virginia ed era un circense, come mio padre. Ho vissuto qui tutta la mia vita," dice appassionatamente, gettando uno sguardo verso le tende che le circondano. Sorride a Santana. "Dopo la morte di mia mamma, siamo rimasti solo io e mio papà, e il sig. Adams si comporta correttamente con noi. Conosco tutti qui, più o meno." Fa una pausa e guarda Santana, pensierosa. "Come sei arrivata qui, tesoro?"

(Qualcosa sobbalza in Santana nel sentire quell'ultima parola, che si colora del più dolce, fievole eco di quella che deve essere la pronuncia nasale del padre del padre di Brittany. )

Santana riflette, considerando la sua storia. Non vuole mentire a Brittany, se le è possibile.

"Beh, dopo che mio padre è morto, non avevo nessun altro luogo in cui andare, così Puck mi ha portato qui con lui," risponde lentamente.

Si ricorda delle forbici nelle sue mani e le apre all'altezza dell'orlo della gonna che tiene in mano, angolandole per fare il primo taglio. Si sente nervosa mentre aspetta che Brittany ribatta alla sua risposta.

Brittany sbroglia un filo usando l'uncino. "Tuo papà non ti ha lasciato nulla?" le chiede.

"Ha provato a provvedere per me," dice Santana, incrociando lo sguardo con Brittany.

Brittany osserva Santana con una perfetta parità, e, sebbene Santana non sappia cos'ha fatto per meritarsela – semmai – è certa che Brittany si fidi di lei. Senza sapere perché, si ritrova a fidarsi anche lei di Brittany.

Santana inspira lentamente.

"Mio padre era un chirurgo," le spiega, "e molto rispettato. Possedeva un monolocale vicino a Lexington Plaza, mentre abuela" – la parola le sfugge prima che Santana possa fermarla – "ed io abitavamo nel suo cottage in arenaria a Gramercy Park. Cenava con noi la sera e veniva a trovarci nel fine settimana." Si interrompe, mordendosi le labbra, e dice, in una piccola voce, poco più di un sussurro, "Non ha mai sposato mia madre."

È la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce a qualcuno.

Santana si aspetta che Brittany sussulti o forse arretri di fronte a questa rivelazione. Si aspetta almeno che Brittany la guarderà differentemente.

Brittany però non la guarda differentemente. Osserva profondamente Santana, in qualche modo vedendo Santana, anche se è stata quasi completamente invisibile nelle ultime due settimane.

"Mi puoi passare le forbici, tesoro?"

Non è assolutamente quello che Santana si era aspettata di sentire da Brittany.

Santana vorrebbe ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo. Invece si limita a sorridere – sorridere veramente – per la prima volta dalla morte di suo padre. La sua faccia sembra tesa agli angoli della bocca, quasi come se si fosse dimenticata come essere felice e non si fosse più esercitata a mostrarlo.

(Per qualche ragione, Santana sente che Brittany le aiuterà a ricordare.)

"Tieni."

"Grazie. Che ne dici se facciamo cambio?" Brittany le passa l'uncino, che si può utilizzare con qualsiasi mano. Una volta che ha le forbici, Brittany inizia a tagliare la gonna. Lancia un'altra occhiata a Santana, riprendendo la loro conversazione. "Perché non l'ha sposata? Forse non si amavano?" chiede semplicemente.

Santana non si è mai chiesta se i suoi genitori si amassero prima d'ora, ma adesso che Brittany le ha posto la domanda, Santana suppone che devono essersi amati, o almeno suo padre deve averla amata, perché era solito chiamarla sempre il suo _angelo_ e parlava di lei con affetto a Santana nella stessa voce delicata che usava per dare la buonanotte e sogni d'oro a Santana o per cantarle canzoni di San Juan quando si sentiva particolarmente amorevole.

"No, si amavano," risponde Santana. Pensa al motivo per cui i suoi genitori non si erano mai sposati – il motivo logico, legato alle regole che non ha niente a che vedere col cuore. "Ma mia madre, era… era come Ma Jones, penso."

Per un momento, l'espressione di Brittany si oscura e Santana si chiede se forse sia confusa. Santana teme di dover dire la parola che dovrebbe dire per spiegarsi meglio e spera che Brittany non gliela faccia dire.

Non gliela fa dire.

"Vuoi dire che non sei sicura che lo fosse?" chiede Brittany, tagliando la gonna che tiene in mano, rifilando con cura lungo le linee di gesso di Theresa.

Santana ripensa alle discussioni sommesse che aveva udito per caso tra gli avvocati di suo padre quando erano venuti a stimare il cottage dopo la sua morte.

_Da dove viene la ragazza? La sua amante?_

_Sì. Le sue lettere dicono fosse mulatta._

"È morta quando ancora ero bambina. Non me la ricordo," ammette Santana. "Ma mio padre, era… lui e mia nonna venivano da San Juan in Porto Rico. Mia nonna era scura quanto Puck, non scura quanto me. Ma mio padre poteva passare. Lavorava sotto il cognome _Lucas_. Fingeva di essere… come te."

Brittany considera brevemente le parole di Santana. "il sig. Adams non è veramente il sig. Adams. È il signor Abrams," dice chiaramente, come per dire che questa questione di avere un nome assunto fosse molto normale per lei.

(Santana si chiede brevemente se quello che Brittany dice sia vero. Abrams è un cognome ebreo.)

"Mio padre non poteva riconoscermi," ammette Santana. "Non posso passare per nulla di buono," dice, sorpresa di sentirsi aggiungere una triste risata a quello che voleva essere uno scherzo a sue spese. "Non l'ho mai saputo fino alla sua morte. Le cose erano felici al cottage. Non ho mai saputo di essere…"

La sua voce scivola via. Si ritrova a piangere non suo padre – ha pianto così a lungo per lui nel giorno del suo funerale che tutte le sue lacrime si sono seccate e così sente di non poter più piangere per lui adesso – ma i venerdì pomeriggio quando era solito portarle libri dalla biblioteca Grolier Club e qualche volta un dolcetto dal negozio all'angolo se era stata educata con abuela tutta la settimana.

Quando era più giovane, Santana correva per andare incontro a suo padre al cancello del giardino e lui la prendeva in braccio, parlandole in quell'inglese che sua nonna poteva a malapena capire, ma che era la prima e migliore lingua di Santana e la lingua delle storie che amava sentir raccontare nella forte, profonda voce di suo padre. Lui ascoltava i progressi di Santana nelle lezioni di pianoforte e adorava i piccoli racconti suoi e di abuela delle loro giornate idilliache.

Dalla morte di suo padre, nessuno ha più ascoltato Santana prima di Brittany.

"Così quando tuo padre è morto, Puck ti ha portato qui?" Brittany chiede conferma.

Santana può solo annuire in risposta.

(Sente una stretta al cuore.)

Brittany guarda di nuovo a lungo Santana. Anche se Santana non può esserne certa, sembra che Brittany riconosca la sua tristezza. Il volto di Brittany si addolcisce, la sua voce amabile ma più certa che mai.

"Sono lieta di conoscerti, Santana."

* * *

A Santana non era mai piaciuto il suo nome fino a quando non sente Brittany pronunciarlo.

(Nemmeno avere Brittany che definisca il suo nome bello fa male. )

Anche solo dopo averla appena incontrata, Santana può dire che Brittany non parla come gli altri; ha questo modo di far suonare tutto così facile. Il nome di Santana non è facile per la maggior parte delle persone, ma per Brittany lo è. Sorride di nuovo, sentendo qualcosa illuminarsi dentro di lei, e Brittany risponde al suo sorriso.

Dopo un po' Brittany e Santana cadono nel silenzio, ma non il tipico silenzio; non sembra per nulla vuoto, ma piuttosto carico di una calda sensibilità, Brittany e Santana che si guardano mentre lavorano, familiarizzandosi con i piccoli, calcolati movimenti delle mani dell'altra mentre separano delicatamente le cuciture e applicano leggeri punti lungo i margini dei vestiti.

Diventano come il meccanismo di un orologio, Brittany che taglia le gonne e poi le passa a Santana per cucirle fino a quando non ha più tagli da fare, e allora si unisce a Santana nella cucitura, entrambe che tengono pronti e ordinati gli aghi, lanciandosi piccoli sorrisi di tanto in tanto.

Santana non sente il bisogno di dire qualcosa per mantenere l'interesse di Brittany. Anche nella calma, Brittany fa sentire Santana la persona più importante del mondo.

Dopo aver finito un paio di gonne, gli sguardi di Brittany diventano più lunghi, più intensi. All'inizio, Santana avverte solamente il cambiamento, ma poi si lascia catturare gli occhi di Brittany per trovare l'oro di luna nel blu. Quando lo fa, le orecchie di Brittany arrossiscono leggermente e Brittany smette di cucire.

Brittany ride di nuovo tra sé e sé, come aveva fatto quando si era seduta accanto a Santana, solo che questa volta, usa la sua voce. Santana non ha mai sentito una risata più graziosa, cristallina e sfumata d'oro, come qualsiasi altra cosa riguardante Brittany fin ora.

Si ritrova a ridere perché Brittany sta ridendo, anche se nulla sembra particolarmente divertente.

"Che c'è?" dice, il suo volto che si trasforma nel più grande sorriso. Sente qualcosa vibrare dentro di lei, benvenuto.

"Sei veramente brava a fare quello," Brittany risponde, così naturale come quando ha complimentato il nome di Santana.

"Mia nonna mi ha insegnato," Santana balbetta, sentendosi più allegra di quanto si sia sentita in settimane, o forse sempre. Percepisce la sua faccia divampare e distoglie lo sguardo. "Grazie per aiutarmi" dice all'improvviso, grata nei confronti di Brittany in più modi di quanti ne riesca a spiegare.

"Se non stai attenta, la signora Schuester potrebbe provare a farti diventare una delle sue sarte e tenerti fuori dallo spettacolo," Brittany la ammonisce in tono amichevole.

Santana scrolla le spalle, trattenendo un sorriso. "Non penso di piacere molto alla signora Schuester."

"Davvero?" dice Brittany, puramente confusa. "Ti ha incontrata?"

Santana ride di nuovo e annuisce. "Ieri, l'ho scambiata per Ma Jones."

Brittany appare impressionata. Contrae le labbra e annuisce, seria, tendendo conto dell'ammissione di Santana allo stesso modo con cui un vecchio uomo d'affari potrebbe considerare di cambiare le quotazioni a Wall Street. Dopo qualche secondo, finge di accigliarsi. "Lo faccio in continuazione," dice e sia lei che Santana scoppiano a ridere.

Riescono a finire altre due gonne, più che altro parlando dell'orlatura, ma anche mettendosi alla prova con piccoli scherzi e complimentandosi l'un l'altra appena ne sentono il bisogno, il che, come risulta, accade spesso.

Alla fine, Santana tende la mano verso l'ultima gonna della pila e Brittany dice, "Adesso non spaventarti, tesoro, ma qualcuno ci sta guardando e lo ha fatto per un paio di minuti."

Gli occhi di Satana si dilatano e si guarda intorno, agitata, non apprezzando l'idea che qualcuno potrebbe spiarla, e particolarmente non quando ha appena rivelato così tanto segreti a Brittany. Spera che chi origlia sia solo Puck, venuto a controllarla prima di pranzo.

Brittany parla a voce alta. "È inutile che ti nasconda, signorina! Vedo la tua ombra per terra!"

Dunque non è Puck.

Santana si volta in tempo per vedere qualcuno uscire da dietro l'angolo della grande tenda fuori dal sole, all'ombra: una ragazza, probabilmente della stessa età di Santana e Brittany, quel tipo di bellezza che fa venire in mente a Santana le eroine dei romanzi russi, con una carnagione chiara e lineamenti tragici, una limitata tristezza nascosta nel broncio della sua bocca angelica e visibile solo agli angoli degli occhi.

La ragazza indossa una camicetta abbottonata di Charvet con un fiocco nero legato al collo e una corta, gonna a spicchi, i suoi capelli raccolti in un ordinato chignon, una paglietta sul capo, l'intero abbinamento raffinato e assolutamente alla moda. All'inizio guarda Santana e Brittany con un'espressione incuriosita, ma appena si avvicina a loro, il suo volto si fa più cauto.

Ha gli occhi color nocciola più belli che Santana abbia mai visto.

Santana dà un'occhiata per controllare la reazione di Brittany alla ragazza e la trova accigliata, come se non capisse perché la ragazza dovesse spiarle. Prima che la ragazza possa dire alcunché per spiegarsi, Brittany parla.

"Sei la figlia del sig. Fabray," dice, e, anche se si riferisce alla ragazza, suona come se lo intendesse per lo più per identificare la ragazza a Santana. Sembra molto sorpresa di vedere la ragazza Fabray in questo luogo.

La ragazza ignora l'incredulità di Brittany e indossa una faccia altezzosa.

"Quinn Fabray, inviata. Piacere"

Porge una mano verso Brittany, come un gentiluomo farebbe quando si imbatte in un fratello della confraternita ad un club. La sua voce suona gutturale, quasi rauca, e per nulla come Santana si aspetterebbe che una ragazza come Quinn suonasse. Parla con una leggera trepidazione, le sue parole quasi del tutto melliflue, ma con un pizzico di arsenico.

Brittany pare confusa. Ignora la stretta di mano offerta da Quinn.

"Pensavo che il tuo nome fosse Lucy."

Il volto di Quinn cade a pezzi, tutta la sua alterigia sfumata in un istante. Abbassa la sua mano. "Beh, quello è il mio nome di battesimo," spiega frettolosamente. "Ma, professionalmente, mi faccio chiamare Quinn."

È allora che Santana si accorge che Quinn porta con sé un piccolo libretto per scrivere e una matita nelle mani. A quanto pare, anche Brittany nota gli oggetti. Gli occhi di Brittany guizzano da Quinn a Santana al libretto.

"Stavi scrivendo di noi?" chiede in una piccola voce.

Per un momento, Quinn sembra assolutamente beccata e così imbarazzata che Santana quasi si sente dispiaciuta per lei – o almeno sarebbe dispiaciuta se non ricordasse il suo spiare – ma poi il suo volto si trasforma, riguadagnando parte della sua altezzosità.

"Sono in un lavoro di indagine," dice orgogliosamente. "Sto lavorando all'articolo di un giornale descrivendo la complessità della vita nel circo per l'Associated Press."

Quinn parla con così tanta certezza che Santana trova arduo contestarla, ma, allo stesso tempo, Santana non può immaginarsi che quello che Quinn dica possa essere vero. Quinn non può essere in contatto con l'A.P. più di quanto Santana possa presenziare come ospite ad una delle cene di stato del presidente McKinley a Washington D.C. . Santana si chiede se Quinn ha intenzione di farsi una risata o se sta semplicemente fingendo di essere un inviato tanto per giocare.

"Pensavo fossi qui perché tuo papà potrebbe comprare metà del circo dal sig. Adams," Brittany dice schiettamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia a Quinn, scettica.

Quinn alza gli occhi al cielo. "Beh, sì," dice, la sua voce che inizia a perdere la pazienza. "Apparentemente, sono venuta qui con mio padre perché potesse negoziare l'accordo per la vendita con il sig. Adams, ma dato che sono qui, ho deciso di cogliere l'opportunità per fare un reportage. Nessun inviato degno del suo comunicato rinuncerebbe ad una così rara e vera opportunità come questa."

"E scrivi veramente per un giornale?" chiede Brittany, il suo volto ancora carico di scetticismo.

Quinn emette un suono di scherno, ma ancora una volta sembra beccata. I suoi occhi si muovono in continuazione da Brittany alle tende. Santana può dire che Quinn non si aspettasse che Brittany contestasse così tanto la sua storia. L'intera interazione fa sentire Santana a disagio; non sa qual è lo scopo di Quinn qui.

"Beh, sì," dice Quinn freneticamente. "Cioè, un giorno. _Un giorno_ scriverò per un giornale."

"Come?" domanda Brittany e Santana è grata del fatto che dica qualcosa perché Santana vuole sapere anche lei la risposta di Quinn a quella domanda.

Ci sono regole, dopotutto.

"Posso scrivere con uno pseudonimo," risponde Quinn, quasi più per convincere se stessa che Brittany e Santana. C'è disperazione nelle sue parole adesso. "Non avrebbero mai bisogno di conoscere che sono… la mia vera identità. La qualità del mio lavoro li convincerà che la mia storia è adatta alla pubblicazione. Mi assumeranno come inviato per posta. Non avranno nemmeno mai il bisogno di vedere la mia faccia. È per quello che mi faccio chiamare Quinn, vedi."

Sembra un'idea impossibile per Santana e si aspetta che Brittany dica qualcosa a Quinn a quel proposito, ma non è così. Invece Brittany sorprende Santana – e a quanto pare anche Quinn, giudicando dallo sguardo sul volto di Quinn quando Brittany inizia a parlare.

"Non ti darà fastidio il fatto che Quinn riceva tutto il riconoscimento che ti meriti?"

Quinn rimane a bocca aperta e non potrebbe rimanere più esterrefatta se avesse appena scoperto che Brittany fosse la sua sorella perduta da lungo tempo. Per un momento, la sua espressione diventa leggibile e Santana vede dubbio, e una strana sorta di gelosia evidente dietro gli occhi di Quinn, ma poi lei si richiude di nuovo, proteggendo i suoi pensieri.

"Io sono Quinn," ribatte. "È il mio secondo nome. E quale danno c'è ad assumere un nome? Lo sai che non leggerebbero mai i miei lavori se sapessero che sono una donna." Il suo tono si addolcisce. "Ma leggeranno quello che Quinn scrive. E sarà buono. Lo pubblicheranno"

Quello che dice Quinn suona come una promessa a se stessa più che qualcos'altro.

"Cosa possiamo fare per lei, dunque, signorina Fabray?" chiede Brittany. Non suona per nulla spaventata da Quinn, anche se Quinn le ha appena risposto in malo modo. Invece, suona veramente disponibile. Qualcosa nella gentilezza del suo tono dà uno strattone a Santana.

(Santana si chiede se non fosse questo quello che Puck voleva dirle la sera scorsa quando le ha detto che Brittany era strana: che non si comporta allo stesso modo degli altri.)

(Che non sembra temere nessuno.)

Quinn sembra sbalordita, ma poi profondamente grata. Fa un piccolo sorriso esitante. "Gradirei molto se potessi intervistarti," dice nella sua esile voce. "Ho l'intenzione di includere nel mio articolo la testimonianza diretta di quanti più artisti circensi possibili, per il bene dell'autenticità."

"Va bene," dice Brittany semplicemente.

"Va bene?" ripete Quinn, il suo piccolo sorriso che sboccia interamente. Sembra sorpresa di fronte alla disponibilità di Brittany a farle una cortesia, amabilmente sorpresa. "Perfetto," dice. "Ok." Apre il suo libretto e appoggia la matita sulla pagina, eccitata di avere quest'opportunità.

(Santana ha l'impressione che questa sia la prima intervista condotta da Quinn Fabray.)

"Pronta?" chiede Brittany, un sorriso felino stampato sul suo volto, la leggerezza di Quinn che la diverte.

"Sì," inizia Quinn. "Ok, allora qual è la tua occupazione al circo?" chiede.

"Essere umano non-un-bersaglio," risponde seriamente Brittany.

Sia Quinn che Santana sussultano, ma poi Santana capisce: Brittany intende quello che ha detto come uno scherzo. Santana si trova ad adorare la comicità di Brittany, proprio come ha fatto prima, godendo ugualmente di questo indovinello, di Brittany e del semplice fatto che Brittany abbia indovinelli. Ride alla genialità di Brittany e sente qualcosa dentro di sé avvolgersi verso Brittany come farebbe un gatto con un raggio di sole, riscaldato e contento in ogni modo.

Quinn appare semplicemente confusa.

Ancora mentre sta ridendo, Santana risponde, "Chiromante gitana."

Il tenore della conversazione cambia non appena Santana parla, come se una nuvola si fosse appena frapposta davanti al sole, oscurando all'improvviso quello che era un giorno di sole. Quinn fissa Santana e in un istante Santana si ricorda della regole. È solo allora che Santana realizza che Quinn voleva intervistare solamente Brittany – che Brittany è quella che conta.

"Scusami," dice Quinn, il tono della sua voce più tagliente di quanto Santana l'abbia finora sentito. "Voglio intervistare la signorina – "

Guarda Brittany affinché le fornisca il suo cognome.

(Vagamente, a Santana viene in mente che deve ancora conoscere anche lei il cognome di Brittany.)

"Anche Santana lavora per il circo," afferma Brittany fermamente.

"Beh, sì," Quinn farfuglia, offesa. "Sono sicura che sia così, ma non sono veramente interessata a intervistare…"

La sua frase si disperde nell'aria. Guarda di nuovo Brittany affinché le fornisca quello che non riesce a dire. Stringe il suo libretto con una certa disperazione. La sua bocca graziosa rimane leggermente socchiusa, i suoi begli occhi che catturano quelli di Brittany. Aspetta.

Brittany semplicemente la fissa.

(Il cuore di Santana batte alla velocità di una corsa nel petto. Anche lei aspetta Brittany.)

"Non penso di essere veramente interessata a concedere un'intervista," dice Brittany alla fine, nel suo modo semplice. Scrolla le spalle, "Mi dispiace."

(Suona veramente dispiaciuta, ma non a causa sua.)

La bocca di Quinn si apre ancora di più. "Sono – " inizia, ma poi si interrompe di nuovo. Fa un suono derisorio, totalmente stupefatta.

"Voglio aiutare Santana con l'orlatura," dice Brittany sommessamente. "Abbiamo molto da fare."

Quinn chiude finalmente la bocca, improvvisamente conscia di se stessa. "Capisco," dice a voce sommessa. "È meglio che vada. Mio padre mi starà probabilmente cercando." Suona stordita, come se stesse parlando senza pensare alle sue parole, come la sua mente fosse rimasta ferma al momento in cui Brittany ha rifiutato e non avesse ancora raggiunto questo momento. Guarda in tutte le direzioni, ma non verso Brittany e Santana. "Sono…" inizia, ma non finisce mai la sua frase.

Invece va via, allontanandosi frettolosamente tra le tende.

Santana si sente sconvolta quasi come Quinn appariva.

Vuole credere che Brittany ha appena mandato via Quinn Fabray a causa sua, ma perfino il pensiero che una cosa del genere possa succedere sembra sorprendentemente irreale. Le persone non fanno cose del genere per gli altri. Le persone come Brittany non fanno cose del genere per persone come Santana. Ci sono regole – a centinaia – e Brittany le ha appena infrante quasi tutte.

(Il battito del cuore di Santana non riesce a rallentare.)

"Devo andare," dice Brittany improvvisamente, distogliendo lo sguardo da Santana. Appoggia il suo ago sul kit da cucito e scatta sui suoi piedi. I suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Santana, il loro blu perfetto ed inimitabile. Santana non riesce a leggere la sua espressione. Brittany dice, "Grazie, Santana."

Suona come lo intendesse davvero, anche se Santana non riesce ad immaginare per quale motivo Brittany debba ringraziarla.

E con quello, Brittany se ne va improvvisamente così come era arrivata.

(Il suo grazie si sofferma dentro Santana.)

(Santana pensa che sia perché è sorpresa.)

* * *

Santana impiega un altro quarto d'ora a finire di fare l'orlo all'ultima gonna. Mentre lavora, il sole allunga le ombre ma le restringe sopra di lei; tutto quello a cui pensa è Brittany.

Santana non si è mai sentita così fervidamente incuriosita da nessuna persona in vita sua. Si ritrova a ripensare ad ogni sua conversazione con Brittany, riflettendo su che cosa voleva dire Brittany con questa piccola parola o quel labile sorriso. Santana sente una forte eccitazione, tutta per Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, ma anche una grande ammirazione.

(Perché Brittany doveva andare?)

Completato il suo lavoro d'orlatura, Santana ritorna alla mensa. Appena entra la zona della cucina, alcune delle ragazze di Ma la fissano e Santana si ricorda improvvisamente degli eventi della mattinata per la prima volta da quando Brittany si è seduta con lei vicino alle tende. Guarda davanti a sé, evitando di proposito i loro sguardi, ma vergogna colora comunque le sue guance. Anche se tenta di non farlo, non può fare a meno di richiamare alla memoria lei che imprecava contro le ragazze e diceva loro cose che non sono minimamente vere.

(Santana non può più andare e venire come le pare in questo campo più di quanto possa saltare sul primo treno diretto a New York e ritornare a vivere nel cottage.)

Si sente la più grande idiota del mondo.

"Samuel Evans, ti ho detto di startene fuori dalla mia cucina prima della campana del pranzo o altrimenti avrei colpito il tuo didietro da clown con un cucchiaio!" tuona Ma Jones, uscendo dal carro dispensa brandendo il suo cucchiaio. Sembra che abbia confuso Santana con Sam. Quando capisce il suo errore, abbassa il suo cucchiaio. "Oh, sei tu" dice, delusa.

"Ho finito di cucire," inizia a parlare Santana prima che Ma possa trovare qualcosa da gridarle contro. Mostra le gonne sulle sue braccia affinché Ma le esamini.

"Hai finito tutto?" chiede Ma, chiaramente sorpresa. "Tutto da sola?"

Santana scuote la testa. "No," dice onestamente. "Brittany mi ha aiutata."

(Santana percepisce un fremito nel dire il nome di Brittany.)

Per un secondo, Ma pare confusa e Santana si chiede se Ma non conosca Brittany, nonostante l'affermazione di Brittany di conoscere quasi tutti al campo. Santana pensa di spiegarle che Brittany è la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli, ma poi Ma parla di nuovo.

"Brittany Pierce ti ha aiutata a cucire?" ripete, come se in qualche modo avesse capito male la prima volta.

Santana si sente improvvisamente nervosa. Forse ha infranto una regola senza saperlo accettando l'aiuto di Brittany.

"Sì," dice, stringendosi nelle spalle di fronte a Ma.

(Spera più di qualunque cosa che Ma non la faccia finire nei guai.)

Per la seconda volta di oggi, un'espressione intellegibile passa velocemente sul volto di Ma mentre guarda Santana.

Ma fissa Santana, cercando. Santana non sa se Ma trova quello che vuole trovare. Forse sì perché, nel momento successivo, Ma ritorna attenta, determinazione e vigore che tornano nei suoi occhi.

"Bene," dice severamente. "Porta le gonne alla signora Schuester e affrettati, e togliti il tuo costume prima di pranzo. Non ti esibirai allo spettacolo diurno comunque, essendo nuova e tutto, quindi è meglio che tu indossi i tuoi abiti normali così da non confondere i clienti. Muoviti prima della campana del pranzo! Vattene! Sciò!"

Spinge Santana nella direzione dei camerini, le cui cime Santana riesce a vedere mentre spuntano dietro i manifesti che separano il campo dalla zona del circo vero e proprio. Santana si affretta, contenta di allontanarsi da Ma, per paura di offenderla in qualche modo.

Mentre cammina, Santana pensa a Brittany ancora di più di prima.

* * *

Il percorso dalla mensa ai camerini è a dire il vero molto scorrevole, tanto che Santana non ha alcun problema a trovare la strada verso la sua destinazione.

Adesso, il sole splende alto nel cielo e Santana si immagina che sia quasi mezzogiorno. L'aria è carica di umidità, una calura opprimente attorno a lei, e un leggero strato di sudore si forma sulla sua fronte al di sotto dell'attaccatura dei capelli, sul retro del collo sotto i capelli, e sulle sue braccia dove porta le pesanti gonne da equitazione. Strizza gli occhi di fronte alla chiarezza di giugno e si sente sempre più assetata; spera che arrivi in fretta l'ora di pranzo.

Il campo non è minimamente affollato o indaffarato com'era nel trambusto della mattina; con le tende montate e la città bianca in ordine, Santana ipotizza che la maggior parte dei lavoratori e circensi si siano tenuti nascosti ad aspettare il pranzo e lo spettacolo pomeridiano.

Dopo aver lasciato le gonne ai camerini ad alcune delle sarte di Theresa, Santana ritorna alla tenda sua e di Puck usando la bandiera in cima al tendone come sua stella guida. Scopre che la tenda non è occupata, Puck da nessuna parte lì intorno. Sapendo che potrebbe ritornare in qualsiasi momento, fa in fretta a togliersi il suo costume e a mettersi i suoi abiti civili, coprendosi velocemente per evitare che Puck la trovi anche in minima parte svestita.

Nella calda, pesante aria dentro la tenda, la camicetta di Santana rimane attaccata alla sua pelle e i suoi capelli sono appiccicati sul retro del collo. Quasi immediatamente, i motivi floreali di pizzo ai polsi e sul colletto le danno fastidio. Anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a sua nonna, a Santana manca avere le spalle scoperte e scambierebbe i suoi abiti modesti con il suo costume in un batter d'occhio se non fosse per l'avvertimento di Ma che non dovrebbe indossare i suoi abiti da gitana allo spettacolo diurno, nel caso in cui confonda i clienti.

Come lo avesse in qualche modo invocato pensando al suo nome, Puck arriva fuori la tenda proprio mentre Santana esce. Anche se indossa ancora il suo costume, porta il suo solito cappello nero sul capo. Il contrasto tra gli abiti e il cappello in qualche modo pare divertente a Santana, ma Puck non sembra preoccuparsi di indossare qualcosa così appariscente insieme a qualcosa così ordinario.

Saluta Santana con il suo sorriso ebete. "Ehi, coccinella! Eccoti!" Sfiora con le dita il suo gomito quando la affianca. "Mi dispiace di non averti trovata prima," si scusa.

"Fa lo stesso," dice onestamente.

(Spera che magari le chieda come abbia trascorso la mattinata, ma non lo fa.)

(Santana vorrebbe più occasioni per poter sentire il nome di Brittany sulle sue labbra.)

"Beh, dopo che abbiamo sistemato i recinti, il sig. Adams ha chiesto a me e Finn di accompagnare lui e il sig. Fabray in città per pranzo. Finn è rimasto per riportarli al campo per lo spettacolo e ha tenuto il carro, così sono dovuto tornare a piedi," le spiega Puck, come per giustificare la sua scusa.

Sentire Puck menzionare il sig. Fabray, Santana coglie l'opportunità per porgli una domanda: "Chi è il sig. Fabray?" dice, permettendo a Puck di unire le loro braccia insieme e inizia a guidarla lontana dalla loro tenda, di nuovo in direzione della mensa.

Puck abbassa l'orlo del suo cappello sopra i suoi occhi, il suo volto che cade in adombrato sollievo. Pare cupo quando le risponde, "Uomo d'affari. Magnate. Possiede un mucchio di ferrovie tra l'Ohio e l'Illinois. Il sig. Adams vuole che diventi il suo socio."

Santana non può fare a meno di notare che Puck sembri deluso. "Beh, non è una buona cosa?" chiede, non molto sicura sul perché Puck sembri biasimare così tanto il sig. Fabray.

"Forse," dice Puck, una punta di amarezza nella sua voce. Sospira. "Le cose stanno cambiando, coccinella. È stata abbastanza dura per noi per un po'. Il sig. Adams non è P.T. Barnum e la nostra compagnia non è così grande come alcuni dei circhi viaggianti più ad est. Il sig. Adams sente di non poter permettersi di mantenere tutto da solo, così vuole portare qualcuno che lo aiuterà a finanziare lo spettacolo. Il sig. Fabray ha sicuramente soldi da offrire per lo spettacolo, ma non è un intrattenitore. Vorrà trasformarlo in un sette piste."

"Quante piste ha adesso il circo?" chiede Santana, curiosa.

"Tre," risponde Puck

"Beh, non sarebbe meglio averne sette?" ribatte Santana, non riuscendo a vedere il problema nel voler espandere il circo per includere più spettacoli.

Puck fa voltare Santana, indirizzandola lungo l'ultima stradina verso la mensa. Scuote fermamente la testa. "Sarebbe di sicuro più grande," dice. "Ma più grande non è quello che importa. Quando ci sono sette piste, le cose diventano superficiali. Riduce l'abilità e la teatralità. Tre piste è arte d'alto livello, ma sette? Semplicemente kitsch."

Sebbene sputi l'ultima parola come se fosse sporca, suona più triste che arrabbiato. Santana non si era mai resa conto di quanto Puck ci tenesse al circo. Sinceramente, non si era mai accorta che Puck potesse tenere a qualsiasi cosa. Si ritrova un po' incantata da questo nuovo Puck, ma anche sconvolta dal sapere che esiste.

(Rende le cose più facili credere che Puck sia semplicemente superficiale.)

"È per questo che il sig. Fabray è qui?" chiede. "Per comprare metà del circo?"

Puck annuisce mentre raggiungono la mensa. "Le trattative non sono ancora state completate. Il sig. Fabray vuole essere certo di fare un investimento redditizio prima di sborsare qualcosa. Il sig. Adams continua a tentare di fare una buona impressione, offrendo lauti pasti. Spera di raggiungere un accordo in fretta."

La campana della mensa trilla rumorosamente nell'aria, distraendo Puck dalla conversazione. Santana rimugina su tutto quello che Puck le ha detto.

Non si era accorta che il circo avrebbe potuto iniziare a morire proprio nel momento in cui si era decisa ad unirsi.

* * *

Ma Jones serve alla compagnia un pranzo di salsicce fritte e patate, un piatto che Santana non ha mai assaggiato prima. Il suo stomaco si è calmato dalla colazione e si ritrova abbastanza affamata da mangiare l'intera porzione, anche se non è abituata a questa pietanza.

Mentre mangia, Santana osserva attentamente la compagnia alla ricerca di Brittany, ma, stranamente, non la trova da nessuna parte nel mezzo della folla. Dopo un po', perfino Puck sembra notare la preoccupazione di Santana.

"Dovresti andare da qualche parte, coccinella?" scherza Puck, confondendo la sua ricerca per una brama di andarsene.

(_Sì._)

Santana borbotta qualcosa riguardo il desiderio di avere un altro sorso d'acqua e Puck la accontenta, prendendo il suo bicchiere per riempirlo. Santana vede Sam, il clown vagabondo dal cappello di feltro, Theresa Schuester, e i Chang, ma non vede Brittany da nessuna parte. Si chiede se Brittany ha deciso di saltare il pranzo.

(Santana non ha mai sentito la mancanza di qualcuno che ha appena incontrato prima di adesso.)

Questo pasto si svolge velocemente come la colazione, con tutti che mangiano e poi si disperdono in meno di mezz'ora, correndo per mettersi i costumi, ritoccare il trucco, e posizionarsi per quella che Puck chiama la "fiera mattutina".

Prima di abbandonare la mensa insieme a Puck, Ken la ferma.

"Avrai bisogno di questi, giovane signora" dice, porgendo a Santana due piccoli biglietti di carta, uno per la fiera e l'altro per lo spettacolo diurno. "Stai lontana dai clienti paganti," le spiega scortesemente, un dito d'ammonimento di fronte al suo volto. "Cerca di startene lontana e tranquilla, capito?"

Santana annuisce. Soddisfatto della sua deferenza, Ken lascia Santana alle cure di Puck, borbottando riguardo biglietti gratis e zingari appena Puck e Santana si allontanano. Santana fa del suo meglio per non ascoltarlo e trova veramente semplice scordarsi di Ken una volta che si dedica a pensare di nuovo a Brittany.

(Si domanda che cosa faccia la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli durante la fiera mattutina.)

* * *

Puck lascia Santana da sola per preparare la sua esibizione come mangiafuoco per la fiera, abbandonandola sul ciglio del viale centrale. Anche se Santana è già passata per questa parte del campo mentre andava e tornava dalla tenda dei camerini, non ha mai visto il viale centrale in piena mostra fino ad adesso.

Una fila di larghe tende non residenziali e banchi sono situati lungo entrambi i lati di un grande campo adiacente al tendone da circo, tutti che conducono alla spaziosa tenda rettangolare per l'evento secondario alla fine della stradina. Invece, cartelli vivaci indicano la strada per il serraglio, situato di fianco al tendone sul lato opposto del campo, lontano dall'evento secondario.

Vari circensi stanno al di fuori delle tende e dei banchi, urlando la natura dei loro numeri ai clienti, che giungono a frotte, la maggior parte di loro che ancora indossano gli abiti per la messa, genitori che controllano i loro figli, ragazzini che gironzolano con i loro amici, e coppie che passeggiano su e giù per la via.

Urla e strilli riempiono l'aria, insieme a risate, musica, e i versi degli animali.

Santana non hai mai visto così tante persone in un unico luogo allo stesso tempo, e non ha mai nemmeno visto una così estesa raccolta di variegate e inusuali visioni collocate in un'unica località. Si sente come se fosse finita in una scena de _I Viaggi di Marco Polo_. I colori e le meraviglie le tolgono il fiato, ognuna sempre più stravagante e più immaginifica della precedente.

Mentre cammina, Santana attira l'attenzione di alcuni degli altri clienti lungo il viale centrale, che fissano i suoi occhi, labbra, e capelli, di sicuro contrariati di vedere una diversa come Santana nel mezzo di tutti quelli simili a loro. Santana si sente come se dovesse scusarsi solamente per esistere, ma non sa nemmeno da dove partirebbe. Cerca Brittany nella folla, disperata di trovare _speciale_ invece di _diverso_, ma se Brittany è presente alla fiera mattutina, Santana non riesce mai a localizzarla.

All'interno della tenda del serraglio, Santana si imbatte in un branco di zebre recintate dalle strisce che corrono come delle linee sballate lungo le groppe e i fianchi. Nitriscono e fischiano, emettendo degli strani strilli acuti che non hanno nulla a che fare con i profondi, rochi sbuffi dei cavalli. Gli asini maculati nel recinto dall'altro lato ragliano in risposta, parlando una lingua diversa, ma sempre non meno strana di quella delle zebre. L'intero recinto odora di erba polverosa e trattata.

Più lontano, dei serpenti sibilano, alcuni in teche di vetro, altri che si contorcono sulle braccia dei loro sorridenti ed estasiati addestratori. Santana non può fare a meno di sussultare vedendo i pitoni e boe muovere le loro teste a forma di diamante di qua e di là, tastando l'aria con le lingue assetate, osservando il mondo attraverso i loro occhi marrone smorto e giallo.

Tra alcune chiare originalità, come una tartaruga a due teste e una grande, grassa rana toro in un serbatoio di vetro etichettato "Dan'l Webster di Calaveras County," Santana osserva i grandi felini della giungla: tre vigorosi leoni africani e una tigre del bengala sdraiati in una gabbia a sbarre di ferro al termine del serraglio. Anche se nessuno dei felini sembri particolarmente attivo, tutti e quattro indossano spessi ferri sulle zampe, che li incatenano al loro recinto.

(Santana sente una stretta al cuore.)

Un giovane uomo siede su un treppiedi all'interno della gabbia, senza alcuna paura, anche se bestie selvagge lo circondano. Santana pensa di riconoscere l'uomo dal campo: ha una corporatura solida e un volto spavaldo. Tiene i suoi lunghi, chiari capelli tirati all'indietro e indossa un'elegante giacca militare rossa con parti dorate di fronte e degli stivali col tacco impeccabilmente lucidati.

L'uomo siede con le mani raccolte in grembo, appoggiandosi contro le sbarre della gabbia, la sua postura pigra e noncurante. Sorride come se le persone che lo guardano a bocca aperta attraverso le sbarre gli interessassero di più dei leoni e la tigre che siedono a una distanza da cui potrebbero azzannarlo. Una frusta di pelle è appoggiata allo sgabello, non toccata.

Un cartello attiguo alla gabbia lo identifica come JESSE ST. JAMES, DOMATORE DI LEONI.

"Esattamente," Jesse si rivolge alla folla, voce perfettamente annoiata e perfettamente pomposa. "Fate un passo avanti e osservate i re di tutti i bestiari, innocui come gattini! Non ha bisogno di svenire, signora! La assicuro che non sono in pericolo. Queste bestie selvagge fanno affidamento su di me con la loro stessa vita e preferirebbero morire prima di far del male al loro padrone, vede." Per evidenziare il suo punto, Jesse accarezza la testa di una delle magre, irritabili leonesse al suo fianco. "Posso dormire insieme a queste belve, cadere nel sonno, senza avere alcuna paura che possano trattarmi male. Le ho domate del tutto. Mi temono più di quanto io tema loro."

Quando il grande leone dalla folta criniera apre le sue fauci per sbadigliare, sicuramente a disagio nella calura, alcune delle donne attorno a Santana strillano, ma Santana non sussulta nemmeno o si accorge veramente delle dimensioni dei denti del leone; invece, i suoi occhi rimangono fissi sui ferri attorno le zampe dei felini. Ha un senso di oppressione al torace.

(Qualcosa quasi come la paura, ma non riesce a capire cosa.)

Di nuovo all'aperto nel largo viale centrale, Santana sente di poter ricominciare a respirare di nuovo. Immediatamente, cerca Brittany, ma fallisce nel trovarla una seconda volta. Santana scrolla via le immagini dei leoni dalla mente e si avvia lungo il viale, oltrepassando un giovane giocoliere dai tratti dolci che lancia in aria anelli di legno per la delizia di diverse famiglie insieme a piccoli bambini, in aggiunta a vari venditori di caramelle che porgono popcorn e caramelle morbide a ragazzetti innamorati. Infine si ferma al di fuori di un'alta tenda scoperta con un padiglione sopra l'architrave.

LO SPETTACOLARE HIRAM DI PRAGA, MAESTRO DELLE ARTI DELL'OCCULTO.

Una folla di circa trenta persone stanno raccolte attorno alla tenda. Quando Santana si unisce a loro, si ritrova a dover stare sulle punte dei piedi per vedere oltre le loro spalle. Deve faticare per avere una buona vista dello spettacolo nella tenda, ma una volta che lo vede, rimane a bocca aperta.

Rachel Berry si trova in cima ad una tavola, abbassandosi in una scatola con l'aiuto di un mulatto con un quarto di sangue nero dalla pelle olivastra. Il mulatto tiene una delle mani di Rachel serrata nella sua mentre la sua altra mano regge la sua schiena mentre la guida all'interno di quella che sembra una lunga bara sgargiante. Rachel indossa un intricato busto lucido del colore dell'assenzio con dei graziosi fiocchi viola sui fianchi, insieme ad una leggera gonna come quella di una ballerina; i suoi capelli ricadono in morbidi boccoli attorno al suo volto. Sorride il suo più ampio sorriso con superiorità, salutando la folla.

Il mulatto indossa il tipo di costume di cui Santana ha letto in Kipling, un'accozzaglia di colori accesi e cambrì a fiori, con gialli, verdi, e indaco che segnano distintamente la sua lunga tunica, i suoi ampi gambali, e un piccolo cappello dalla forma bizzarra. Attende affettuosamente Rachel, assicurandosi che sia a proprio agio all'interno della scatola, tirando indietro le ciocche di capelli ribelli che rimangono sopra i bordi quando Rachel è distesa. Lei appare totalmente a suo agio con lui.

Di fronte alla tavola si trova l'uomo che Santana può solo supporre sia lo Spettacolare Hiram, il padre di Rachel, il famoso illusionista di Praga, di cui Rachel ha parlato così tanto stamattina sul treno.

Proprio come Rachel, Hiram è scuro di carnagione, presenta forti tratti europei, e occhi scuri. Come il mulatto, i suoi capelli sono grigi. Indossa occhiali rotondi e un raffinato abito su misura con una fantastica redingote nera. Un orologio da tasca dorato penzola da suo taschino. Il suo volto e fronte hanno un aspetto severo. Sembra come un falco, astuto, come se vedesse qualsiasi cosa.

Hiram parla con una voce tonante e un impeccabile accento europeo.

(Santana si chiede brevemente se il suo accento sia genuino o finto per l'esibizione, come il suo.)

"Come potete vedere, signore e signori, la scatola è chiaramente pesante ed impenetrabile."

Mostra un grande lucchetto al pubblico affinché lo osservi proprio mentre il mulatto chiude il coperchio della scatola dove si trova Rachel, nascondendola agli occhi. Santana rimane a bocca aperta di fronte alle sue azioni, sconvolta, ma nessun altro sembra sussultare; suppone che Hiram debba aver spiegato le logistiche del suo trucco al pubblico prima di iniziare.

"I lucchetti," dice, scuotendo quello che tiene in mano, "sono sicuri e funzionano perfettamente. Se volesse preoccuparsi di esaminarli, signore" – passa l'oggetto in avanti ad un uomo in prima fila che Santana non riesce a vedere dalla sua posizione – "e verificare per tutti che sono davvero di normale fattezza" – l'uomo deve annuire perché Hiram continua a parlare – "così poi li metterò sulla scatola, sigillando la mia giovane assistente all'interno."

Avanza verso la tavola e, con un magnifico gesto plateale, fissa il lucchetto su una maniglia che lega la scatola al suo coperchio. Sorride e si gira, muovendosi verso l'altro lato del palco, il mulatto che lo segue con passi svelti.

Come parte del movimento, Hiram si piega leggermente, bisbigliando le ultime istruzioni all'uomo, premendo il suo volto così vicino all'orecchio del mulatto che pare quasi che stia per baciarlo. Il mulatto sorride a Hiram, affettuoso e vigile, quasi come se avessero uno scherzo privato insieme, e poi si affretta verso il retro del palco dietro la tavola. Quando ritorna davanti, porta con sé una scatola nera laccata, che porge a Hiram con un leggero inchino.

Dalla scatola laccata, Hiram estrae una larga, vistosa chiave dorata. Rotea indietro di fronte alla tavola.

"Signore e signori," annuncia, infilando la chiave nel lucchetto e girandola, "Vi mostro la magia!"

Spalanca il coperchio della scatola e due colombe bianche ne fuoriescono, incastrandosi nelle travi della tenda in un turbinio di piume e versi eccitati. Si posano in cima ad una trave della tenda e si accomodano mentre la folla urla di gioia. Hiram e il mulatto rovesciano la scatola in avanti cosicché il pubblico possa vederne l'interno. La scatola chiaramente non contiene Rachel, e, per di più, appare totalmente solida, senza alcuna apertura visibile o scompartimenti segreti di alcuna sorta.

Gli uomini e le donne raggruppati fuori la tenda applaudono sonoramente; sia Hiram che il mulatto sembrano compiaciuti del loro successo. Sorridono l'uno all'altro, occhi colmi di affetto, e stringono le mani, facendo un inchino all'unisono per ricevere ancora applausi.

(Santana si dimentica di battere le mani. Non ha idea di che cosa abbia appena visto.)

Sapendo che il suo tempo sul viale centrale si sta esaurendo, Santana corre verso la tenda degli eventi secondari, ansiosa di vedere i fenomeni da baraccone e le meraviglie promesse dai manifesti prima che inizi lo spettacolo diurno.

Trova la tenda debolmente illuminata e popolata per lo più da ragazzetti e scapoli, con ognuno esposto barricato in stand di stoffa, arrangiati in modo simile alle gabbie del serraglio. Nel primo stand, Santana trova la Donna Barbuta, che indossa un grazioso vestito da saloon e tiene in mano un ventaglio di piume mentre siede su uno sgabello, guardando fuori in modo distaccato oltre le persone che la osservano. È alta e con una corporatura simile a quella di uno scaricatore di porto. Da questa distanza, la sua barba sembra vera, anche se Santana non riesce a immaginarsi che sia vera, considerando che ha visto la Donna Barbuta con il volto pulito ieri.

(La Donna Barbuta pare che soffra della solitudine da circo. I suoi occhi sono piccoli e tristi.)

Oltre la Donna Barbuta, Santana trova la sua amica, la signora rotonda, presentata come "la Famosa Gigantessa di Akron," insieme ad un uomo che sembra pensare di essere un cane, una famiglia di piccole persone che prendono il tè ad un tavolo piccino, e un uomo che discute amabilmente con le persone che rimangono a bocca aperta di fronte a lui.

Insieme all'intrattenimento in carne ed ossa, Santana vede rarità in bella mostra lungo la tenda, che comprendono una testa rinsecchita dal Borneo, l'esoscheletro di una tarantola gigante delle dimensioni di un gatto contenuta in un barattolo di vetro, e qualcosa che un cartello identifica come "Veri resti di sirena!" che sembrano più la fusione essiccata del torso di una scimmia e la coda di un pesce cucite con suture chirurgiche che il genere di eleganti sirene che uno incontrerebbe in Wagner.

Santana si accorge che disprezza l'evento secondario non tanto perché la spaventa, ma perché la fa rimpiangere qualcosa senza sapere cosa sia quel qualcosa.

Proprio mentre Santana ritorna all'esterno sotto la luce, sente il rintocco di una campana a segnalarle l'inizio dello spettacolo; si affretta ad unirsi alla fila diretta al tendone.

(Non ha mai visto il circo prima d'ora.)

* * *

Dopo che gli uscieri si occupano di lei, Santana si ritrova seduta in una delle panche più elevate del tendone in una sezione di posti che è a malapena allineata con il palco, circondata da altri diversi come lei, mentre i simili occupano i posti migliori più vicini al terreno.

Aria calda si alza e Santana si ritrova soffocata nelle parti più alte della tenda, sudando sotto la sua gonna e camicetta, il suo volto accaldato e intriso di sudore lucido. Gli altri clienti del circo seduti attorno a lei paiono ugualmente miserabili, ma nessuno di loro si lamenta. Invece, si fanno aria con fazzoletti e i programmi piegati. Alcuni di loro lanciano sguardi furtivi verso Santana; non appartiene più a questo luogo più di quanto appartenesse al viale centrale.

Il circo inizia con un eruzione di musica, proprio come una delle gare delle bighe rappresentate in _Ben Hur_. La banda suona Sousa e poi un'altra marcia che Santana non riconosce. I suoi occhi si dilatano appena vede gli stessi elefanti che aveva incontrato questa mattina nella parata nella tenda, non più indossando semplici cavezze, ma splendidi copricapo ricoperti di piume, coperte ricamate, e campane avvolte attorno ai loro grandi arti simili a tronchi d'albero, sembrando più maestosi di qualsiasi cosa Santana abbia mai visto prima.

Mentre un unico uomo guida gli elefanti attorno alla pista principale in cerchio, le grandi bestie che si aggrappano alle code dell'altro come funi solo grazie alle punte nodose delle loro proboscidi, un gruppetto di clown irrompe da una tenda sul retro, eseguendo capriole e inciampando sotto i riflettori. Santana vede Sam e il vagabondo con il cappello di feltro, insieme ad un altro clown dai capelli biondi che ipotizza sia il sig. Evans, in aggiunta ad un'altra dozzina di clown, tutti di età e dal trucco diversi.

I clown si spintonano l'un l'altro e inciampano sulla pista. Si lanciano in numeri di giocoleria e fanno facce divertenti per il pubblico. Santana tiene i suoi occhi fissati su Sam perché è l'unico clown che conosce per nome e guarda con curiosità mentre tenta di unirsi agli altri clown per giocare a baseball usando una mazza che è troppo corta per prendere qualsiasi tiro e una palla da baseball in miniatura che è a malapena grande a sufficienza per essere vista da Santana quando il lanciatore la mostra al pubblico.

Sam continua a picchiettare la spalla del coach della terza base, impiegando numerosi minuti per avere la sua attenzione. Una volta che il tipo guarda Sam, Sam gesticola che vorrebbe unirsi alla squadra alla battuta, ma il coach lo prende malamente dalle spalle, strattonando l'abito logoro di Sam, e lo allontana dalla linea che collega le basi, facendolo roteare e spingendo in basso la sua testa cosicché Sam si regge in piedi con il suo posteriore all'aria. Con un gesto esagerato, il coach dà a Sam un potente calcio teatrale nel didietro con una delle sue enormi scarpe fuori misura e Sam salta, afferrandosi il posteriore in finto dolore, allontanandosi in fretta.

Anche se Sam porta una faccia triste dipinta e si è appena beccato un calcio finto come parte dello spettacolo, sorride radiosamente, il suo sorriso che va da un orecchio all'altro, felice e spensierato mentre corre attorno al diamante per provare ad unirsi alla squadra avversaria. Santana può dire che Sam dovrebbe fingere di essere triste – e specialmente dopo che l'arbitro clown lo lancia fuori dalla partita – ma appare totalmente eccitato, il suo enorme sorriso impertinente in contrasto con il suo trucco piangente. Lei ride alle sue pagliacciate per dei motivi completamente sbagliati, divertita dal clown triste che non può fare a meno di sorridere.

Quando i clown finiscono il loro numero di baseball – Sam non ha mai avuto la possibilità di unirsi – le luci convergono sulla tenda dietro alla pista principale e la banda suona un rullo di tamburi che aumenta d'intensità per quasi un minuto intero prima che un uomo vestito in un'elegante redingote rossa e un cappello a cilindro emerga nella pista centrale di corsa. Così lontana, Santana fatica a distinguere i tratti dell'uomo, tranne per la sua faccia rettangolare e mento marcato. L'uomo si leva il cappello e fa un profondo inchino alla folla, rivelando i suoi biondi capelli ricci. È più vecchio di Puck, ma più giovane del sig. Adams. Sorride al pubblico e si rimette il cappello.

"Signore e signori, grandi e piccini, benvenuti al più eccezionale spettacolo di questa nazione tra due oceani! Il mio nome è William Schuester e sarò il vostro presentatore questa serata per il J.P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus & Menagerie! Preparatevi a provare emozioni che non avete mai immaginato! Oggi i migliori artisti del mondo sono giunti qui per sorprendervi e divertirvi con le loro buffonate, il loro fegato, carisma, e perfino la loro volontà di sfidare la morte! Vedrete uomo e belva compiere imprese di forza, abilità, e sfilate! Adesso sedetevi, rilassatevi, e godetevi lo spettacolo!"

Nel tendone scoppiano scrosci di applausi appena William, il presentatore, fa un passo indietro, indicando la valanga di circensi che si riversano nelle tre piste dal retro del sipario.

"Vi offro un radiante panorama di regale magnificenza!" urla William al di sopra del frastuono della folla e il rumore del circo in pieno assetto. "lasciate che vi presenti la più talentuosa compagnia del J.P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus!"

Santana riesce a malapena ad apprezzare il totale caleidoscopico fulgore della visione.

Ci sono troppi artisti da vedere, troppi animali, troppi colori, troppo movimento, e troppo rumore. Il gruppo delle cavallerizze portano i loro pony al galoppo attorno alle piste, guizzando in sprazzi di rosso vivido. I clown saltellano vicino agli elefanti, variopinti in sfumature arcobaleno. Acrobati, tra cui i Chang Dragoni Volanti, si ribaltano e fanno ruote lungo il centro delle piste come stelle cadenti vestite di blu. Giocolieri lanciano birilli e palle in aria, indossando argenti brillanti e ori splendenti.

Santana vede Puck e Rachel Berry nella pista più lontana da lei e fissa il suo sguardo su di loro; Rachel fa volteggiare bastoni, ancora indossando il suo corsetto verde, le fiamme che quasi lambiscono il suo corpo e colorano l'aria intorno a lei in strisce serpentine di arancio e bianco. Puck volteggia verso la parte anteriore della pista, calciando e ruotando con un bastone infuocato alle estremità che ruota attorno a lui. Si muove con più sprezzo del pericolo di Rachel, apparendo quasi spericolato. Anche dalla sua distanza, Santana sa che ha il suo sorriso malevolo stampato in volto, compiaciuto appena la folla risponde con _ooh _stupefatti al suo temerario abbandono.

È il suo primo spettacolo dall'incidente.

Per un momento, Santana è sicura che Puck la veda – guarda in alto verso il posto in cui siede – e specialmente una volta che il suo sorrisetto malevolo diventa ancora più pericoloso. Sorride, misterioso e subdolo, e porta un'estremità del suo bastone alla bocca respirando in un fiume di fiamme. Santana rimane a bocca aperta appena il fuoco attraversa le labbra di Puck nella sua bocca ed emette un urlo soffocato quando soffia il fuoco nell'aria in una grande fiammata, come se fosse il drago di Redcrosse in Spenser.

Santana non può fare a meno di chiedersi come Puck non mostri alcuna paura del fuoco, considerando come si sia ustionato prima. Se Santana fosse in lui, non avrebbe mai voluto maneggiare di nuovo del fuoco, figurarsi mangiarlo – ma, poi, Santana suppone che ci siano un mucchio di cose che le differenziano da Puck.

Per la durata di un intera canzone della banda, il circo al completo intrattiene il pubblico, con quasi cento artisti circensi e un numero pari di animali che corrono di qua e di là attraverso le piste, esibendosi in trucchi per la delizia e grande intrattenimento del pubblico. Santana si ritrova a trattenere il respiro, così presa dalla confusione che la colpisce quando succede.

Trova Brittany.

In un mare di colore burrascoso, Brittany è vestita in bianco, il logoro prendisole blu cambiato in favore di una corta sottoveste, delle calze abbinate, e quelle che sembrano delle scarpette da ballo. La luminosità del costume di Brittany fa spiccare le tonalità dorate del sole sul suo viso; i suoi capelli brillano come dei gioielli finemente lucidati e le sue labbra sembrano di una sfumatura più scura di primula rispetto a stamattina. Santana trattiene di nuovo il respiro, quasi colta da vertigini.

Prima di accorgersi di quello che sta facendo, Santana si alza dal suo posto per offrire a Brittany un applauso privato, portato da un'ondata di leggera eccitazione, battendo così forte le mani che i suoi palmi vibrano a causa della percussione. Guarda Brittany che si mette in posa, alzando del tutto una gamba in aria, premuta contro il suo corpo, mentre l'altro piede rimane piantato a terra. Brittany sta in un perfetto equilibrio, la punta della scarpetta rivolta verso la cima del tendone. Santana applaude ancora più selvaggiamente, senza fiato come se avesse appena corso una gara, la sua eccitazione che rimane incastrata in gola.

Con la sua totale attenzione verso Brittany, Santana si accorge a malapena quando la musica cambia fino a quando Brittany esce dalla pista centrale insieme al resto della compagnia, lasciano il presentatore William ancora una volta solo sotto i riflettori.

"Dirigete gentilmente la vostra attenzione alla fune per assistere all'intrepida prova aerea dei Chang Dragoni Volanti di Pechino, i più abili equilibristi e trapezisti dell'Oriente, che vi lasceranno a bocca aperta non appena sfideranno gli stessi principi della fisica!"

Le luci si spostano da William al tetto della tenda, dove Santana si accorge della presenza di due piattaforme una di fronte all'altra con una serie di funi che rimangono sospese tra di esse. Scale conducono alle piattaforme, che si trovano a quasi cinquanta piedi d'altezza. Santana riconosce i Chang Dragoni Volanti, l'uomo sulla piattaforma a sinistra, la donna a destra, insieme ad un'altra ragazza, leggermente più giovane di Santana, che lei non ha mai visto prima, anche lei di origine cinese. Il trio indossa quelli che Santana crede siano dei costumi cinesi, blu brillanti e con motivi decorati, anche se slanciati e aerodinamici. All'introduzione di William, salutano la folla con un cenno.

In verità, Santana può a malapena guardare i Chang – non dopo che l'uomo afferra l'altalena più vicina alla sua piattaforma e fa un grande balzo in aria, sedendo lungo la sbarra senza nulla tra lui e il terreno cinquanta piedi più in basso se non l'aria e le sussurrate preghiere del pubblico. Anche se Santana non conosce l'uomo oltre la sua apparenza, non potrebbe sopportare di vederlo cadere. Si dondola avanti e indietro, guadagnando slancio fino a quando la sua altalena non oscilla ad un ritmo regolare.

Evidentemente, le donne lo prendono come il loro segnale e quella che Puck dice sia o la moglie dell'uomo o sua sorella afferra la sua altalena e dondola sopra il nulla, tenendo la sbarra tra le mani, invece che sedendosi sopra. Il suo corpo si muove con una cadenza ritmica, la banda che suona della musica in accordo con la sua originale acrobazia. Santana sente il suo stomaco in subbuglio non appena la donna molla la presa del trapezio, eseguendo un salto mortale nell'aria, sospesa per un momento senza nulla a reggerla. Prima di potersi fermare, Santana si copre gli occhi con le mani.

Non riesce a guardare.

Ascolta la folla rimanere senza fiato e poi sente un diffuso _ooh_. Deduce che quello significhi che la donna è sopravvissuta e dà una sbirciata in tempo per vedere l'uomo acchiapparla dagli avambracci mentre lei dondola come un pendolo sotto di lui, lui completamente sottosopra, attaccandosi alla sbarra solo grazie alla forza nelle sue gambe. Santana sente di nuovo il suo stomaco in subbuglio appena guarda l'uomo lanciare di nuovo la donna verso il suo trapezio, lei che si contorce nell'aria come una foglia d'acero svolazzante colpita dal vento. Afferra la sbarra e lo stomaco di Santana si rivolta. All'altezza della sua oscillazione verso l'alto, i piedi della donna ritrovano la piattaforma; l'altra ragazza acrobata le rivolge il bentornato.

Santana trascorre l'intero numero dei Chang Dragoni Volanti in uno stato di disagio, mai del tutto fiduciosa che sopravvivranno a tutte le loro acrobazie, nonostante aumenti l'evidenza della loro competenza. Rimane senza fiato e applaude, caduta nella comune ansia della folla.

Quando William ricompare nella pista centrale, Santana si sente rinfrancata, ma anche dopo che l'esibizione dei Chang finisce ufficialmente, il suo respiro impiega vari minuti a tornare alla normalità.

William inizia a introdurre un numero delle cavallerizze, solo per essere interrotto dai clown non appena si riversano di nuovo nel tendone, spuntando quasi dal nulla, il clown che Santana sospetta sia il sig. Evans che ruba il cilindro di William e tenta di squagliarsela con quello mentre William gli urla contro i più ridicoli insulti, perfino quando gli altri clown iniziano a creare guai attorno alla pista, arrampicandosi su dei palchi chiaramente utilizzati come piedistalli per gli animali e tentando di sistemandosi l'uno sulle spalle dell'altro per formare una scala umana che raggiunga i trapezi.

"Vieni qui, perfida canaglia!" urla William, inseguendo il sig. Evans. "trasformerò il tuo naso rosso in un pomello per la porta!"

Il pubblico ruggisce di risate.

(Santana si accorge che la voce di William sembra stanca.)

Una volta che William riesce a scacciare i clown – minacciandoli con dei calci se non si comporteranno bene – fa un'introduzione completa al gruppo delle Cavallerizze Sylvesteri di San Pietroburgo, di altissimo livello ed espertissime, che cavalcano nel tendone attraverso le tende da entrambi i lati del tendone, sedendo diritte e altezzose sulle loro selle, indossando le gonne che Santana e Brittany hanno orlato per loro questa mattina.

Le ragazze incitano i cavalli a camminare sulle zampe posteriori, appoggiandosi distese lungo i dorsi dei cavalli, le loro teste che rimangono sospese vicine al terreno, e poi si raddrizzano, dilettando molto la folla. In seguito, fanno trottare i loro cavalli, facendoli girare aggraziatamente attorno alle piste. Alcune delle ragazze fanno saltare i loro cavalli sopra gli stessi piedistalli di cui i clown si erano prima appropriati. Si muovono con grande precisione, guidate dalla donna con il frustino, eleganti nei loro abiti rossi da cavallerizze. Santana ammira enormemente il gruppetto, anche se sa che non diventeranno mai sue amiche, non importa quante gonne possa cucire per loro o per quanto tempo viva nel campo.

Dopo le cavallerizze è il turno del sig. Jesse St. James il Domatore di leoni, di cui William sembra andare particolarmente fiero. William loda di fronte alla folla la giovinezza e l'abilità nella professione del sig. St. James e spiega che il sig. St. James ha addestrato i suoi animali fin da quando erano cuccioli, fissando i suoi metodi per domarli al suo tocco.

Santana è lieta del fatto che i leoni e la tigre non portino le catene per il loro numero, sebbene la spaventino ogni volta che ruggiscono o guardano verso la folla. Si chiede che cosa Jesse St. James farebbe se una delle sue belve sfuggisse alla sua frusta e balzasse verso i clienti. È lieta, almeno in questo momento, di essere seduta nella parte più alta delle gradinate e non più vicina alla pista.

Jesse infila la sua testa per intero tra le fauci della tigre e fa saltellare i suoi leoni sopra dei grandi palloni di gomma, facendoli rotolare con le loro poderose zampe. Più la folla lo acclama, più Jesse diventa compiaciuto di sé. Quando fa l'inchino alla fine del suo atto, pare così inorgoglito che Santana non riesce a credere che il suo sorrisetto scomparirà, anche dopo essere andato a dormire.

Giocolieri, contorsionisti, un branco di zebre, e lo Spettacolare Hiram – questa volta senza l'assistenza di Rachel e solo con l'aiuto del mulatto – riempiono tutti il palco, offrendo spettacoli sia audaci che divertenti, prima che William annuncia un atto che cattura l'attenzione di Santana molto di più degli altri che ha visto finora.

"Signore e signori, dalle più misteriose regioni dell'Europa, vi presento un paio di gitani estremamente esperti nell'arte della pirotecnica! Per loro, il tocco di una fiamma non è altro che un'amorevole carezza! Si nutrono di fuoco e si lavano nello zolfo! Non preoccupatevi per quello che state per vedere. I nostri gitani sono a prova di fuoco! Guardateli domare le fiamme!"

Per un secondo, le luci si affievoliscono e quando si alzano, Santana vede Puck e Rachel al centro della pista, all'inizio voltati di spalle. Quando la banda fa partire la prima nota tremolante di una canzone misteriosa e tintinnante, come monetine che sbatacchiano in una borsa, Puck e Rachel si voltano per mettersi di fronte alla folla, entrambi stringendo oggetti già illuminati dalle fiamme.

Mentre Rachel tiene un correggiato con una palla di fuoco alla sua estremità, Puck tiene in mano due corte torce, una con entrambe le estremità accese, l'altra spenta da un lato. Rachel balza in avanti, facendo roteare il suo correggiato in lenti, continui cerchi attorno alla sua testa, lasciando figure a otto bruciare nell'aria dietro di lei, il loro caldo fantasma vivido contro l'oscurità della pista.

Da parte sua, Puck gira intorno a Rachel muovendosi molto più velocemente di lei. Puck si lancia in cerchi come cicloni, abbassandosi, gambe piegate alle ginocchia, quasi come se cavalcasse un cavallo invisibile. Fa roteare le sue torce nelle mani, ombre confuse di scintille arancio e gialle che si muovono in forma ellittica attorno alla sua testa. Si esibisce in prestazioni ginniche, lanciandosi in ardite ruote e atterrando con un gesto plateale, e scaglia le sue torce in aria, afferrandole di nuovo per la delizia del pubblico.

Il bagliore del fuoco dipinge Puck più diabolico del solito; il suo sorrisetto sembra assolutamente malvagio. Tiene stretta l'estremità accesa della torcia semi illuminata e fa scorrere un paio di fiamme lungo il bastone, muovendole da una torcia all'altra in un unico abile movimento. Il pubblico resta a bocca aperta, ma il fuoco non sembra minimamente bruciare Puck.

Appena il ritmo frenetico della musica si solleva, Puck e Rachel si avvicinano, ancora più vicini, danzando quella che Santana può solo supporre sia una danza gitana – o forse ebrea – , Puck che si scatena e Rachel che ruota le spalle e i fianchi. Lei e Puck fanno cerchi concentrici l'uno attorno all'altra, roteando i loro strumenti ancora più velocemente di prima.

Il pubblico grida estasiato appena il correggiato di Rachel arriva a diversi pollici di distanza dal volto di Puck e lui non batte ciglio né si sposta minimamente. Anzi, come se volesse provare quanto poco il fuoco lo preoccupi, Puck traccia i suoi bastoni lungo le gambe, le fiamme che lambiscono i suoi nudi polpacci; numerose donne del pubblico urlano.

(Santana pensa che debba essere il trucco da cui è derivata la lesione di Puck e che l'ha portato alle cure di suo padre. )

Puck e Rachel raggiungono la parte anteriore della pista appena la musica attacca con un crescendo. Perfettamente all'unisono, Rachel fa un ultimo notevole movimento sventolando il suo correggiato proprio appena Puck porta le sue torce al volto e soffia un'ondata di fuoco numerosi piedi in aria con un potente sbuffo in direzione del pubblico. Tra il frastuono di urla e applausi, Puck e Rachel spengono velocemente i loro strumenti in alcuni profondi secchi riempiti d'acqua che sono allineati lungo i margini della pista, che Santana non ha notato si trovassero lì prima.

Per un momento, il tendone si fa nero, ma poi ritornano le luci. Puck fa un inchino e Rachel una riverenza prima che Puck corra fuori dalla pista verso il fondo, William il presentatore che ritorna al suo posto sotto il riflettore. Rachel passa il suo correggiato a un clown che emerge dal bordo del palco e poi scompare di nuovo rapidamente, ma d'altro canto rimane ferma, trascinando i suoi piedi contro il terreno, come se aspettasse qualcosa.

"Un altro giro d'applausi per i nostri fantastici gitani mangiafuoco!" William dice, offrendo il suo applauso nella direzione in cui Puck è scomparso.

È allora che Rachel sembra attirare la sua attenzione.

(Santana si chiede che cosa stia facendo Rachel. È così vanesia che non abbandonerà il palco, perfino dopo che il suo atto ha raggiunto la sua naturale conclusione?)

"Woah," dice William. "Che cosa ci fai ancora qui fuori, signorina?"

Rachel guarda William con adorazione; anche se Santana non riesce a vedere chiaramente i tratti di Rachel da quest'altezza, pensa che forse Rachel sbatte le ciglia. Per lo meno, Rachel stringe fortemente le sue mani come un'innamorata sognante e traccia un cerchio sul terreno col suo piede, muovendosi come se volesse adulare William per ottenere qualcosa.

( È solo allora che Santana capisce che il comportamento di Rachel è tutto parte dell'atto. )

(Santana sussulta; non le piace sentirsi ingannata.)

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" chiede William, la sua recitazione che diventa sempre più esagerata e chiaramente falsa.

Rachel fa un cenno verso il pubblico, mimando l'azione di offrirgli un regalo. Lancia un altro sguardo amorevole a William.

"Vuoi dare qualcosa al nostro pubblico?" chiede conferma William.

Rachel saltella e annuisce con esagerazione, con un sorriso così ampio che Santana non ha problemi a vederlo, anche da tale distanza. "Beh, perché non l'hai detto subito?" William dice impassibile e il pubblico ride.

"Vorresti cantare per loro?"

Rachel annuisce con ancora più entusiasmo di prima, perfino roteando in una piccola piroetta per mostrare la sua eccitazione.

William si rivolge al pubblico, "Beh, in questo caso, signore e signori, vi presento la nostra Piccola Malibran di Siviglia, istruita nelle arti liriche dai maestri europei! La sua voce è così chiara e pura che può frantumare il cristallo grazie solamente al suo tono perfetto! Maestro," dice Will, rivolgendosi al trasandato capo banda che siede a fianco del suo armonio al margine più distante del palco, "accompagneresti gentilmente la nostra piccola Malibran?"

Il riflettore si sposta momentaneamente al capo banda seduto sul suo sgabello. L'uomo annuisce, annoiato; il pubblico non sembra accorgersi del suo scarso entusiasmo.

"Eccellente!" esulta William. "Dacci un po' di Rossini, per favore! Adesso, dove sono i miei pigri compagni?"

Al segnale, tre clown, tra cui il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro, arrivano di fretta in pista, uno portando uno sgabello, l'altro portando un alto piedistallo avvolto in stoffa blu, e il vagabondo con un calice per il vino di cristallo, che mostra al pubblico. I clown sistemano lo sgabello direttamente di fronte al piedistallo, su cui il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro posa in modo cerimonioso il calice, atteggiandosi in modo ridicolo, come se stesse per far cadere il calice prima di appoggiarlo al sicuro sul suo piedistallo. Tutti e tre i clown fanno capriole per la gioia della folla.

Uno dei clown – un tipo alquanto massiccio – osserva la disposizione come una persona potrebbe osservare un quadro che necessita di essere raddrizzato sul muro. All'ultimo momento, si avvicina di soppiatto a Rachel e la solleva da terra con le sue braccia rigide sui fianchi. Le sue sopracciglia si alzano fin quasi all'attaccatura dei capelli e la sua bocca si spalanca, aperta in modo comico, appena il clown cammina verso lo sgabello, trasportandola di peso, e la sistema lì sopra. Il clown sorride, soddisfatto della sua aggiunta, e offre al pubblico un segno d'approvazione. Rachel pare sconvolta, ma poi fa un cenno di ringraziamento al clown.

(Santana deve ammetterlo: Rachel è veramente una commediante talentuosa.)

"Perfetto," dice William, facendo un gesto con le mani per mandarli via come una persona potrebbe scacciare dei tafani da un picnic. "Basta così, pezzenti piantagrane! Via, sciò! Lasciate da sola la nostra povera signorina!"

William agita il suo cappello verso i clown e si disperdono, apparentemente spaventati da lui. William sorride al pubblico.

(Sembra proprio, oltre che a suonare, stanco.)

"Signori e signore, senza ulteriori indugi, vi presento la famosa Piccola Malibran di Siviglia!"

La musica parte. Santana può dire che la canzone melodiosa che attraversa la tenda dovrebbe essere suonata con un piano, non un armonio, e arriccia il naso, contrariata dal cambio di strumenti, che in qualche modo fa sembrare il pezzo sdolcinato e comico quando dovrebbe essere drammatico e rigido.

Poi, però, Rachel inizia a cantare e all'improvviso Santana si scorda della sua irritazione.

Rachel Berry ha la voce di una dea.

Santana ha già sentito cantare prima – suo padre cantava, come sua nonna, e a volte suo padre invitava dei colleghi al cottage per i giochi da salotto e Santana li ascoltava intonare vecchie ballate con delle stecche sulla balaustra mentre lei rimaneva nascosta al piano di sopra con abuela, tenendosi fuori dalla vista – ma non ha mai sentito qualcuno cantare come Rachel Berry.

La voce di Rachel gorgoglia, quasi come una risata, brillando oltre quei generi di note che non esistono nelle canzoni di San Juan o le canzoncine che cantano i dottori brilli dopo aver bevuto sherry e birra. Fa delle facce orribili, esasperate al limite del grottesco, ma emette i più alti e chiari suoni che Santana abbia mai sentito prodotti da voce umana. Rachel canta in una lingua che suona quasi familiare a Santana, solo un po' differente dallo spagnolo, ma le sue parole non contano nemmeno; la sua voce è grandiosa.

Canta con una destrezza tale che quasi sembra che la musica fatichi a starle dietro. La sua voce si alza e si abbassa in abili e improvvise salite e cadute, passando dalla pienezza a una stratosferica quintessenza. Mentre ascolta, Santana sente qualcosa muoversi dentro di lei e lacrime le pungono gli occhi; trattiene il respiro.

La canzone accresce fino all'ultima nota e Rachel squilla, cogliendo quella che Santana può solo pensare sia il mi della sesta ottava di cui si era vantata sul treno dal firmamento, calandola dal paradiso per essere divisa con la terra.

Il calice per il vino scoppia sul suo piedistallo, il vetro che si crepa e si rompe del tutto.

Rachel completa la sua nota.

Il tendone esplode in un turbolento applauso e il pubblico si alza in piedi. Santana si unisce a loro, battendo così forte le mani che le braccia le dolgono, il suo cuore che batte forte per l'eccitazione. L'ovazione dura per numerosi minuti. Rachel si alza dal suo sgabello e si inchina graziosamente davanti al pubblico. Sorride, puramente grata, ma Santana non può fare a meno di notare che pare anche triste, una vena di malinconia che passa sul suo volto, poi scomparsa in un istante.

(Non è esattamente tristezza da circo. È qualcos'altro a cui Santana non riesce a dare un nome.)

I tre clown si precipitano di nuovo nella pista e rimuovono gli strumenti di scena, il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro che porta con sé una scopa e una paletta, che usa per spazzare via e rimuovere quel che rimane del calice spezzato e poi scompare insieme ai clown dietro le quinte, salutando il pubblico mentre si allontana.

William compare nella pista centrale. "Grazie, grazie! Grazie alla nostra Piccola Malibran!" esulta, assorbendo l'applauso prolungato per conto di Rachel. "Adesso che abbiamo avuto la nostra musica, che ne dite di un po' di pericolo? Signore e signori, lasciate che vi introduca a un pioniere specializzato nell'arte del lancio del coltello, la cui precisione è ineguagliabile nei nostri Stati Uniti! Vi presento il sig. Daniel S. Pierce e la sua meravigliosa figlia, Brittany, direttamente dal cuore dell'Appalachia fino al J. P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus!"

Santana si dimentica come respirare.

Numerosi sovrintendenti entrano in pista, trasportando una larga tavola di legno e quello che sembra uno stipite fuori misura. Sistemano la tavola di legno in modo che rimanga verticale nel centro della pista, usando lo stipite per tenerla su. Una volta che hanno finito, Santana nota la sagoma di una figura umana disegnata sulla tavola.

Un essere umano non-un-bersaglio.

Il riflettore si sposta dalla tavola appena Brittany e suo padre emergono da dietro le quinte nella pista. D'impulso, Santana congiunge le sue mani, come in un gesto di preghiera. Brittany sorride al pubblico, salutandolo allegramente. Porta una borsa a tracolla sulla spalla e cammina saltellando, quasi danzando lungo il palco. Una luce chiara cattura il costume bianco di Brittany, donandole un'aura come al circo. Il suo sorriso arde, brillante come il mezzogiorno. I suoi occhi studiano il pubblico e il cuore di Santana si ferma non appena Brittany guarda nella sua direzione. Si chiede se Brittany la vede.

(Vuole che la veda più di ogni altra cosa.)

All'inizio, Santana si concentra così tanto su Brittany che si dimentica di vedere il suo padre, ma poi non appena Brittany occupa la sua posizione davanti al bersaglio di legno e suo padre si mette di fronte a lei, Santana prova un'immensa curiosità nei suoi confronti.

Il sig. Pierce indossa un vestito di daino, come un uomo delle montagne, perfino con un berretto di procione. Una bandoliera piena di pugnali è posizionata sulle sue spalle. È alto e biondo, come Brittany, ma non condivide per nulla l'indole solare della figlia; appare scontroso e cammina come se portasse un grande peso invisibile. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, il volto duro e non rasato, e non si sforza nemmeno a impressionare la folla o perfino farle dei cenni. Santana si chiede come un padre possa essere così differente rispetto alla figlia.

Brittany posa la sua borsa nel centro della pista, poi si avvicina al bersaglio di legno e si appoggia ad esso, stendendosi come una stella umana cosicché i suoi arti si allunghino fino ai bordi del bersaglio. Il sig. Pierce sta di fronte a lei, incrociando il suo sguardo.

"Che ne dite di contare qualche passo per il nostro eroe, eh?" William spiega alla folla. "Uno, due, tre, quattro…"

Il sig. Pierce prende lunghe falcate allontanandosi da Brittany, una per ogni numero. La folla si unisce al richiamo di William, portando il sig. Pierce a dieci passi. Dopo aver completato il conto, si trova a circa quindici piedi dal suo bersaglio – da Brittany. Santana non si è mai sentita così nervosa riguardo qualcosa nella sua vita, ma, da parte sua, Brittany sembra calma. Sorride al padre e saluta di nuovo il pubblico appena la banda fa partire un motivo drammatico.

Passa un battito e poi, senza avvertimento, il sig. Pierce impugna uno dei coltelli dalla sua bandoliera, scagliandolo in un unico, repentino movimento verso Brittany contro il bersaglio. In un secondo, Santana vede il coltello sfrecciare nelle luci del palco per poi incastrarsi nel legno del bersaglio con un forte _tun_, così vicino all'orecchio destro di Brittany che Santana rimane a bocca aperta, anche se la lama è stata precisa. Il sig. Pierce afferra un nuovo pugnale e lo capovolge, tenendolo dalla parte della lama invece che del manico, piatta nelle sue mani. Brittany non sussulta appena tira il coltello con la stessa brusca, sicura mossa come prima. Il pubblico sobbalza appena la lama trova la sua casa, incastrandosi nel bersaglio di legno appena sopra la spalla di Brittany.

Il sig. Pierce accelera il suo ritmo e Santana è certa che non respira fino a quando l'ultimo coltello non si conficca nel bersaglio, inoffensivo, lungo il fianco di Brittany. L'ha contornata con i suoi coltelli, seguendo la sagoma sulla tavola. Santana vorrebbe improvvisamente che sua nonna fosse con lei a iniziare a ringraziare i santi con il suo rosario. Applaude più rumorosamente di tutti quelli nella sua sezione – forse più rumorosamente di chiunque nell'intero circo – per la sicurezza di Brittany, sentendo qualcosa sorgere dentro di lei, caldo, riconoscente, e preoccupato.

Ma il numero non è finito, come si era aspettata Santana.

Invece, Brittany stacca i coltelli dal bersaglio, liberandoli con un deciso, forte strattone, e poi li riporta tutti quanti – una mezza dozzina in tutto – a suo padre prima di precipitarsi verso la sua borsa ed estrarre un oggetto da questa, rivolgendo le spalle al pubblico. Quando si trova di nuovo di fronte alla folla, Brittany mostra una brillante mela rossa, grande e matura. Sorride mentre ritorna alla tavola, sistemandosi in modo da rimanere nella prima posizione di una ballerina. Con un sorriso a illuminarle il volto, Brittany posa la mela sulla sua testa.

"A quanto pare abbiamo un moderno Guglielmo Tell!" William, il presentatore del circo, dice dai margini. "Oh oh, Brittany! È meglio se stai attenta!"

Santana non pensa di riuscire a guardare, ma, allo stesso tempo, non riesce nemmeno a distogliere lo sguardo. Siede, paralizzata, e porta una mano al petto, controllando il suo cuore per sentire se è ancora lì perché non riesce più a percepirlo sotto il suo seno.

Brittany si sposta, contorcendosi in modo da avere una delle sue gambe contro il suo corpo, rimanendo in piedi in una spaccata verticale. Il sig. Pierce scaglia un coltello, che si conficca dove la sua gamba stava fino ad un momento prima. Brittany si muove di nuovo, posizionandosi in una posa aggraziata, con una gamba distesa dietro di lei mentre sta di profilo contro la tavola. Suo padre lancia un coltello contro di lei, che si pianta vicino alla punta del suo naso. Per tutto il tempo, la mela rimane perfettamente in equilibrio sulla testa di Brittany.

Uno, due, tre pugnali trovano il loro posto appena Brittany si sposta, fluida ed esperta, mettendosi in nuove pose, il suo corpo che si muove in un modo che Santana non ha mai visto prima.

(Brittany si muove come Rachel canta.)

Alla fine Brittany si raddrizza, rimanendo in piedi con le braccia semplicemente ai fianchi. Il sig. Pierce ha un unico coltello rimasto.

"Che ne dite di vedere il sig. Pierce prendere la mela?" William chiede alla folla, ricevendo urla d'approvazione in risposta.

Come se rispondesse all'incitamento del pubblico, il sig. Pierce si ferma e prende una benda rossa da una delle sue tasche all'altezza della vita. Il sig. Pierce alza la benda per farla vedere al pubblico, poi la porta alla faccia. Con orrore di Santana, la lega attorno al volto, bendandosi gli occhi.

"Sant'Iddio…" qualcuno vicino a Santana sussurra e Santana è sorpresa di non essere la persona ad averlo detto.

Con la benda stretta al suo posto, il sig. Pierce allinea il suo coltello, piegando il braccio e prendendo la mira. Brittany lo guarda fermamente, mai esitante. Santana sente l'ansia; vuole che l'intero circo smetta di respirare e stia perfettamente fermo, per paura che qualsiasi piccola cosa disturbi il punto più critico del numero.

Il lancio.

Santana sussulta e chiude gli occhi, ma li riapre quasi immediatamente per vedere la mela tagliata sopra la testa di Brittany, il suo succo e polpa che gocciolano sui suoi capelli, ma la testa di Brittany è fortunatamente, perfettamente intera. Il sig. Pierce si toglie la benda sotto lo scroscio di applausi. Il presentatore del circo William dice qualcosa, ma Santana non riesce a sentire: il battito del suo cuore è troppo rumoroso.

Brittany e suo padre fanno dei passi in avanti, tenendosi per mano, e ricevono gli applausi mentre i sovrintendenti emergono dal retroscena per portare via il bersaglio e gli strumenti. Santana applaude così rumorosamente che è sicura che Brittany debba sentirla particolarmente sopra perfino il frastuono del resto del pubblico. Guarda Brittany correre verso la sua borsa, prendendola e tirando fuori un asciugamano in un unico movimento elegante mentre si ritira in seguito al padre dietro le quinte, asciugandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano mentre cammina. Santana continua ad applaudire anche dopo che Brittany è scomparsa nell'oscurità.

Dopo quello, Santana presta a malapena attenzione all'esibizione finale dello spettacolo, che include un domatore di elefanti che fa stare in equilibrio le enormi bestie, le fa camminare sulle gambe posteriori, e strombazzare canzoni da fanfara che il direttore della banda suona sul suo armonio. Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.

Il circo si conclude con un altro numero, tutti i circensi che occupano il palco per un giro finale attorno alle piste, in cui Brittany e il padre paiono stranamente mancare. Santana applaude ed esulta così sonoramente che si domanda se non perderà la sua voce o si infiacchirà, troppo stanca per sollevare le sue braccia, domani. Sente un'ondata di affetto per l'intera compagnia, ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi dove Brittany sia scomparsa di nuovo.

(Santana ha finalmente visto il circo.)


	3. La figlia del lanciatore di coltelli II

**Domenica 26 Giugno, 1898; Worthington, Minnesota**

È strano come un circo possa accadere così velocemente e poi finire.

Dopo lo spettacolo mattutino, gli abitanti di Worthington abbandonano la zona della fiera, diretti verso casa per un pranzo tardo o per godersi il resto della loro domenica pomeriggio, chiacchierando mentre raccontano ogni esibizione e prodezza, criticando gli artisti e tentando di carpire i segreti dei trucchi. Santana passeggia verso la zona residenziale del campo, cercando Brittany con lo sguardo per tutto il tempo.

Santana vuole dire a Brittany quanto sia stata meravigliosa. Vuole chiederle se è spaventata quando suo padre le lancia contro i coltelli. Vuole dire a Brittany anche che il suo nome è bellissimo, perché Santana non ha avuto la possibilità di farlo prima.

Vuole anche solo vedere Brittany perché sebbene Santana l'abbia vista sopravvivere al numero del lancio dei coltelli coi suoi stessi occhi, in qualche modo Santana sa che non si sentirà soddisfatta fino a quando non avrà una prova migliore da vicino della sua ininterrotta sicurezza.

Tutto in Santana canticchia seguendo la melodia di Brittany Pierce, ovunque Brittany sia.

Santana ritorna alla sezione delle tre tende separate – due piccole e una più grande – dove ha incontrato Brittany prima, come se potesse semplicemente trovarla di nuovo lì, ad attenderla.

(Nei sogni, Santana trova sempre sua nonna nella cucina, suo padre al cancello di accesso al giardino.)

(Quella parte di lei che non parla ma può solo sentire sa che se semplicemente si fermasse, Brittany verrebbe a lei in qualche modo. )

Ma lei non arriva.

Invece, Puck intercetta Santana.

"Ehi, coccinella!" dice allegramente, correndo per raggiungere Santana da dietro.

Santana soffoca un lamento.

"Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo?" chiede Puck, gonfiando il petto e facendo un sorrisetto. "Mi hai visto annientare quelle fiamme? Mi sento rinato! La mia gamba è guarita del tutto. Il tuo vecchio si è preso cura di me veramente bene, eh?"

Santana offre a Puck quello che spera sia un sorriso gentile. Vorrebbe sentirsi contenta per Puck, ma in qualche modo lui e i suoi interessi sembrano distare mille miglia da tutto quello che le importa al momento.

"Sei stato bravo" dice in modo discreto, guardando Puck cosicché colga il suo eufemismo.

Puck ride di gusto. "Già, beh, dobbiamo fare in modo che tu sia brava allo spettacolo serale. Ken mi ha detto che vorrebbe che tu iniziassi da subito. Adesso che hai visto uno spettacolo, sai come vanno le cose, in generale. Che ne dici se andiamo a provare il numero? Sarò bravo il doppio con due belle signorine che mi danzano attorno invece che una sola, sai."

Santana arrossisce al suo complimento.

(Non per il motivo a cui lui pensa.)

(Nemmeno per il motivo a cui lei pensa.)

"Beh, penso di sì…" risponde Santana distrattamente, controllando l'angolo successivo per vedere se forse riesce a localizzare Brittany. Il sole getta motivi di frattali lungo il prato. Numerosi membri della compagnia girovagano, ma nessuno di loro è Brittany. Che sfortuna.

"Bene!" dice Puck. "Andiamo a prendere gli attrezzi!"

Dieci minuti dopo, Santana si ritrova in un piccolo spiazzo appena al di fuori della mensa, tenendo in mano un correggiato non acceso, Puck che traccia la forma abbozzata di un cerchio nell'erba con il suo piede. Tiene la lingua tra i denti mentre lavora, il suo sorriso ebete stampato in volto, la sua pelle lucida per il sudore. Usa la fascia rossa del suo costume per asciugarsi la fronte.

"Allora, coccinella" dice allegramente, voltandosi di fronte a lei una volta che è soddisfatto della circonferenza del cerchio. "È ora di insegnarti come giocare col fuoco."

Durante il viaggio in treno da Omaha a Tekamah ieri, Puck aveva spiegato a Santana le linee basilari del numero dei gitani.

Secondo lui, il trucco che sta alla base – e quello di cui il pubblico non si accorge – è il fatto che Rachel non contribuisce veramente molto all'esibizione nella vera danza col fuoco: la sua coreografia non è complicata, e, come Puck insiste, sicura, moderata nei suoi movimenti.

Il trucco sta nel fatto che l'ampiezza dei gesti di Rachel mascherano il fatto che in sostanza cammina lentamente e fa girare il suo correggiato negli stessi stretti cerchi per l'intera esibizione. Puck fa da suo diversivo, distraendo il pubblico con i suoi movimenti animati e arditi. Con i loro occhi fissati su di lui, nessuno nella folla si rende conto di quanto pedestre sia in realtà la danza col fuoco di Rachel.

Adesso Puck spiega di voler trattare Santana allo stesso modo di Rachel. Secondo lui, tutto quello che Santana deve fare è imparare a ruotare il suo correggiato in cerchi costanti e tenersi ad una distanza di sicurezza da Puck e sarà apposto.

Dà a Santana delle istruzioni fondamentali di sicurezza: non smettere di muoverti quando le fiamme si avvicinano a te; se prendi fuoco, gettati a terra ed estingui il fuoco rotolando; tieni sempre gli occhi fissi sulle fiamme; stai attenta a non far gocciolare il kerosene sul correggiato sulle tue braccia, perché i tuoi peli o vestiti non prendano fuoco.

Le spiega la coreografia del numero: accendono dietro le quinte i loro strumenti e entrano in pista mentre il pubblico presta attenzione a Will al margine lontano della tenda, poi si voltano quando parte la musica, tutti camminando ad un passo sostenuto verso la parte anteriore della pista con Puck che gira intorno alle ragazze fino a che compiono metà strada, a quel punto loro danzano e Puck si esibisce nel suo trucco di prestigio, sputando fuoco, segnando la fine.

A detta di Puck, i clown posizionano i secchi d'acqua per i gitani quando entrano in scena per infastidire Will prima del numero delle cavallerizze. Puck ricorda a Santana che se finisce nei guai durante l'esibizione, dovrebbe semplicemente correre verso uno dei secchi e spegnere le fiamme.

"Ti piace?" le chiede, dopo aver finito di spiegarle il numero.

Non le piace.

Più Puck parla del fuoco e della possibilità di ustionarsi, più Santana mette in dubbio la sua capacità di esibirsi in sicurezza. Anche se Puck insiste che la partecipazione di Santana sarà minima – fumo e specchi più che vera abilità – non può fare a meno di tremare appena ripensa a quello che ha visto allo spettacolo da parte di Puck e Rachel. Qualsiasi cosa dica Puck, Rachel teneva in mano del fuoco vero e, non importa quanto gliela racconti, il fuoco vero è sempre pericoloso.

"La eseguiremo una volta senza il fuoco" le dice Puck, e, dal momento che quella prospettiva sembra abbastanza innocua, Santana accetta, annuendo con cautela.

"Uno, due, pronti, via!" Puck conta, battendo con le mani un ritmo che Santana possa seguire appena la guida lungo i passi, portandola ai margini della loro pista falsa. "Fai girare quel correggiato" la esorta. "Fai solamente dei semplici, ampi cerchi. Così. Facile e delicato, coccinella."

Mentre le dà le indicazioni, una piccola folla inizia a raccogliersi attorno al loro cerchio, qualche bambino, alcuni sovrintendenti, incluso Finn, e un paio di circensi sparpagliati, tra cui il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro e uno degli altri giovani clown che Santana riconosce dallo spettacolo di oggi, i quali siedono ai margini dello spazio di prova, guardando con interesse mentre Puck guida Santana attraverso i vari passi. Santana non può fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio con così tanti occhi puntati su di lei; cerca di non guardare nessuno, ma finisce comunque per avere la loro attenzione.

"Su, coccinella! Concentrati," Puck la incita.

Più si esercita, più Santana diventa totalmente convinta che non sarà mai capace di esibirsi in modo soddisfacente o per lo meno in sicurezza. Non riesce a smettere di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi o lasciare che il correggiato batta sulle sue gonne nel suo movimento all'indietro. Si darà fuoco in qualche modo, ne è certa.

Per quanto Santana dubiti di sé, Puck sembra pensare che stia andando bene – o per lo meno che è un buon insegnante.

"Le accenderai mai quel correggiato per lei?" Finn chiede scherzosamente dai margini.

"Certamente" dice Puck con compiacimento, facendo cenno a Santana di recuperare la sua sacca dell'attrezzatura, che sta a terra gettata con noncuranza sul ciglio del cerchio.

Dalla sacca Puck estrae una latta di kerosene con una bocchetta serpeggiante e una scatola di lunghi fiammiferi contenenti fosforo. Strappa il correggiato a Santana e si allontana di parecchi passi dalla finta pista prima di innaffiare di benzina lo stoppino di corda annodato alla fine del correggiato. Una volta che il correggiato si è impregnato a sufficienza di kerosene, Puck lo accende, le sue dita che si muovono velocemente come colibrì che guizzano tra i gigli in piena fioritura, spegnendo la testa del fiammifero con le dita prima di voltarsi verso Santana, sorridente.

"Puck," dice Santana nervosamente, ma lui la ignora.

"Perfetto, coccinella. Adesso sei una vera gitana," dice, passandole il correggiato con uno strano genere di riverenza.

Santana accetta la sua offerta con mani tremanti, mordendosi le labbra. Si sente a rischio solo tenendolo in mano – e se venisse un'improvvisa folata di vento e sollevasse le fiamme sulla sua gonna? – e vuole evitare di farlo ruotare più di ogni altra cosa. Puck non le permette di stare solamente ferma, però.

"Dai," dice. "Inizia a saltellare prima che le fiamme si spengano! Uno, due, pronti, via!"

Santana riesce a non prendere fuoco, ma non senza irritare Puck irragionevolmente, mentre si rifiuta di agitare il correggiato con più di un semplice movimento fiacco, muovendosi a malapena seguendo Puck verso la parte anteriore della finta pista.

"Dovresti ballare," Puck le ricorda, parlando coi denti serrati.

Santana fissa semplicemente Puck, incapace di proferire parola. Non vuole ballare – non col fuoco, non con lui. Tiene fermo il suo correggiato e distante un braccio da lei. Non sbatte le palpebre o distoglie lo sguardo da Puck; lo fissa e basta. Alla fine, lui si calma leggermente, sospirando come se Santana fosse la creatura più esasperante del pianeta.

"Va bene," dice, afferrando uno dei secchi pieni d'acqua che ha preparato al margine a lato della finta pista, togliendo il correggiato dalle mani di Santana e spegnendolo senza tante cerimonie così da far alzare un getto di fumo serpeggiante dal secchio, che si impregna nell'ormai umida aria in contrapposizione allo sfondo blu del cielo. "Ma è meglio che tu sia pronta per stasera, altrimenti Ken ti scuoierà, hai capito? Esibirsi non è così male, coccinella, te lo prometto. Devi solo fidarti di me."

Lei lo fissa, sentendosi in qualche modo imbarazzata.

(Non si fida di Puck, anche se le ha salvato la vita in queste ultime due settimane.)

"Coccinella," Puck si imbroncia, "smettila di guardarmi in quel modo." Scuote la testa e distoglie lo sguardo. Lei non riesce a capire se si sente irritato o colpevole. Dopo un minuto, la guarda di nuovo, il suo volto rassegnato. "Che ne dici se lavoriamo sul tuo atto da chiromante, eh?"

È il suo modo di tentare di essere gentile.

Anche se parte del loro pubblico si disperde una volta che Puck ha spento il fuoco, quelli che rimangono si avvicinano non appena Puck e Santana si siedono nel centro del cerchio sull'erba. Il sole è ancora caldo come lo era a mezzogiorno e l'aria ronza di ogni tipo di insetti, da fastidiose zanzare a libellule verde metallico lunghe quanto le dita di Santana.

Cerca di sedersi in modo modesto e con la schiena dritta, ricordandosi gli anni di lezioni di etichetta di sua nonna, ma trova difficile sentirsi una signora essendo circondata da così tanti uomini e ragazzi che la fissano imbambolati, e specialmente con Puck che le sta mostrando uno sguardo così diabolico. Lui le offre la sua mano.

"Bene, coccinella. Qual è il mio futuro?" le dice con un tono di sfida.

Santana usa entrambe le sue mani per tenere quella di Puck, sentendo le sue spesse ossa e la forza nel suo palmo. Osserva le pieghe sulla sua pelle, sporche di sudiciume della giornata, nero, e duro lavoro. Santana pensa che non sia nemmeno lontanamente così difficile leggere Puck come era stato con il sig. Adams.

"La tua fedeltà al tuo datore di lavoro ti porterà a compiere grandi viaggi," dice, sorridendo a se stessa perché sa di aver ragione.

(Puck ha già viaggiato da New York a Tekamah per riunirsi al circo dopo la sua lesione. Non sta prevedendo il futuro; sta ricordando il passato. )

"Ehi, ricordati del tuo accento, coccinella," Puck la corregge.

"Giusto," dice Santana, dandosi un colpetto. "Ok, ok." Parla con l'accento di sua nonna, infilandosi dentro di esso come uno farebbe con un cappotto per la sera imprestato. "Vedrai un sacco di cose fantastiche. Prenderai parte a molte grandi avventure. La tua fortuna?" continua, pensando al gioco euchre.

"Sì?" dice Puck con interesse.

"La tua fortuna cambierà tanto spesso quanto tu cambierai le carte nelle tue mani," lo canzona con gentilezza. Dà una stretta alla sua mano. "Le cose saranno diverse per te adesso da come erano prima, però," gli promette, ripensando al suo incidente.

"Puoi dire quanto Puck morirà? Voglio sapere se dovrei costringerlo a sborsare i soldi prima che tiri le cuoia," Finn apre bocca dai margini. Santana pensa che stia semplicemente prendendo in giro, ma non ne è certa.

Rivolge a Finn uno sguardo tagliente. "No," dice fermamente.

"Nemmeno con i tarocchi?" chiede il clown col cappello di feltro.

"Ehi, so che può fare quello!" Puck si vanta. "L'ho vista farlo!"

(Santana sente una stretta al cuore.)

"Vediamo!" dice Finn con entusiasmo, balzando goffamente in piedi. "Ehi, hai le carte, non è vero?" chiede a Santana.

Santana comprende, in trappola. Il cielo sembra all'improvviso troppo grande. I suoi occhi si dilatano, agitati. "No," risponde.

"Sì invece," Puck ribatte. "Il sig. Adams te le ha mandate ieri, coccinella."

Santana si sente all'angolo e assalita da ogni lato. Vuole scappare, ma non sa dove. Il suo cuore martella nel petto, ancora più veloce di quando ha visto i Chang Dragoni Volanti. Deglutisce, guardandosi intorno in cerca di una possibile via di fuga. Non può leggere i tarocchi, non lo farà, e di sicuro non per Puck, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per lei.

"Non posso leggere le carte oggi!" li attacca, l'asprezza della sua voce che sorprende i ragazzi. La folla raccolta indietreggia, come se li avesse appena minacciati. A Santana non importa. "Niente carte oggi!" ripete. Quando Puck apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, lei lo zittisce, cercando la prima scusa che le viene in mente, "Non puoi leggere le carte di domenica, idiota! Non sai proprio nulla?"

Puck si allontana da lei, come se fosse preoccupato che lei lo potrebbe prendere a schiaffi. Pare un ragazzino che ha appena infastidito un gatto ai limiti della sua tolleranza e lo sa, temendo un graffio.

"Va bene, coccinella," dice, portando le sue mani in aria in una finta resa.

Sebbene Puck si arrenda, Santana non si sente come se avesse vinto qualcosa. Prima che qualcun altro possa parlare, lei balza in piedi.

"Dovreste tutti vergognarvi di voi stessi," ringhia, guardando Finn e gli altri uomini, che la fissano con gli occhi sbarrati. Non sa che cosa vuole dire con quello che dice – tutto quello che sa è che non può leggere i tarocchi e non lo farà.

Se ne va.

Senza volerlo, Santana finisce di nuovo alla loro tenda, che riconosce solo perché Puck l'ha lasciata leggermente aperta, permettendole di dare un'occhiata all'interno e vedere le loro cose impilate lungo i muri. Anche se brucia di vergogna, Santana sa che non si scuserà mai con Puck per aver perso il controllo; non è la persona che è con lui e non è nemmeno la persona che lui vuole che sia.

All'improvviso, si sente sconfitta ed esausta per aver urlato, come se avesse appena combattuto una guerra e avesse perso. Senza pensarci, cade di peso sulla branda di faccia, volendo nascondere il suo imbarazzo, volendo nascondersi da qualsiasi cosa. La paura negli occhi di Puck e dei suoi amici si scrive e riscrive nella sua mente, come una lettera impossibile da inviare. Sospira, infradiciandosi di sudore nel calore oppressivo della tenda di tela, ascoltando i cigolii dell'intelaiatura della branda appena si piega sotto il suo peso. Lo spettacolo sembra sia avvenuto ore prima, o perfino giorni prima.

(Inizia a pensare alle mele prima di addormentarsi.)

* * *

Santana si sveglia sentendo qualcosa di caldo, morbido e umido premere contro il suo collo, trascinandosi lungo la sua mandibola, inumidendo la sua guancia rotonda, mordicchiandole l'orecchio. Qualcosa di solido e scuro copre per metà il suo corpo. Qualcosa inala ed esala contro le sue costole.

Qualcuno emette dei profondi grugniti soffocati contro il retro del suo orecchio.

Gli occhi di Santana si aprono all'improvviso e lei si lascia prendere dal panico, il lezzo pepato del sudore di un corpo di un uomo che travolge i suoi sensi, i suoi pensieri offuscati dalla vicina presenza di uno spesso peso umano sopra di lei.

Puck.

Sobbalza, insicura su dove si trovi, non abituata a dividere il suo spazio con un'altra persona e si sente soffocata, tutta sudaticcia, e quasi febbricitante, annegata in quella sensazione indesiderata. Puck le bacia il collo.

"Togliti!" Santana urla, spingendo via Puck. Quando lui non cade, capisce che si inginocchia per terra a fianco della branda. Capisce di essere nella tenda. Al circo. Che Puck ha appena baciato il suo collo mentre stava dormendo.

Si guarda, irrequieta, e trova la sua gonna e la sua camicetta al loro posto, ma non riesce ancora a smettere di tremare, non riesce a smettere di sentirsi derubata e nuda.

Puck non è ancora abbastanza lontano da lei. Parte di Santana vorrebbe strappare gli occhi di Puck con le sue unghie mentre un'altra parte di lei non vuole mai più toccarlo. Puck si sporge verso la branda, sorpreso.

"Togliti!" Santana urla di nuovo, picchiando qualunque parte di Puck possa colpire.

"Ouch! Coccinella! Pensavo ti piacesse!" Puck geme, alzando il braccio per bloccare i colpi di Santana, allontanandosi da lei, parendo veramente sorpreso.

Santana non si sente meno sulla difensiva di un momento prima; non posa le sue mani. Il suo battito del cuore rimbomba nelle sue orecchie e sulle sue tempie. Respira irregolarmente, a piccole ondate, come se avesse appena corso lungo tutto il campo del circo invece di essersi appena svegliata da un pisolino, tutto il suo riposo sfumato in un istante.

"Non puoi baciarmi in quel modo!" dice, cancellando la sensazione delle labbra di Puck dal suo collo con le mani. Non riesce ad esprimere totalmente la sua afflizione; il suo intero corpo grida, all'erta.

"Ma siamo sposati!" Puck protesta.

"No, non lo siamo!" gli urla di rimando.

"È come se lo fossimo," scrolla le spalle, abbassando il tono della sua voce sperando che Santana faccia lo stesso. Lui la guarda con un'espressione seria, nessuna traccia del suo solito sorrisetto.

"È solo per finta!" Santana ribatte, per nulla placata. Riesce a percepire il tocco di Puck strisciare lungo il suo corpo, indesiderato; uscirebbe volentieri dalla sua pelle per liberarsene.

"Coccinella," dice Puck seriamente. "Non saremo mai più sposati di quanto lo siamo adesso. Per quanto riguarda il sig. Adams e la compagnia, tu ed io siamo marito e moglie! Non c'è nessun pastore che unirà in matrimonio qualcuno come me e qualcuno come te e non c'è nemmeno nessun rabbino da questo lato del Mississippi che lo faccia per noi. Vivremo nella stessa tenda, divideremo i nostri pasti, ci aiuteremo a vicenda – dimmi allora che non siamo sposati."

A volte, quando qualcosa turba così tanto Santana, lei si zittisce. Ha affrontato una tale reazione solo due volte nella sua vita, entrambe a causa delle carte. La sente di nuovo adesso, anche con il mazzo di tarocchi infilato, non utilizzato, nella sua borsa da viaggio.

Santana vorrebbe dire un milione di cose riguardanti la legge, Dio, le regole, conoscere la verità per ciascuno, e forse perfino la mancanza d'amore, ma in qualche modo le uniche parole che la vengono in mente hanno a che fare con il modo in cui Puck ha pagato per portarla al circo e di come Puck si è preso cura di lei dalla morte di suo padre.

Di come comunque nessun altro vorrà mai sposarla.

Le parole non sembrano obiezioni – solamente motivi per cui Santana è in debito con Puck più di quanto possa ripagarlo. Qualcosa sorge ma poi affonda dentro di lei. Si sente estremamente debitrice nei confronti di Puck. Vuole urlargli contro di nuovo, ma trova che non può.

(Non è che Santana dica sì, ma non dice nemmeno no.)

(Si irrigidisce e basta.)

Puck rivolge a Santana quello che deve pensare sia un sorriso astuto, come se volesse dividere con lei uno scherzo privato. "Dal momento che stiamo facendo tutto il duro lavoro di essere sposati," dice, "potremmo anche goderci la parte divertente, o no, coccinella?"

Puck entra di nuovo nello spazio di Santana e preme le sue labbra su quelle di Santana.

Il suo secondo bacio.

Il bacio di Puck non provoca alcuna risposta in Santana; il suo corpo sembra silenzioso come una biblioteca e completamente chiuso. Come sensazione, il bacio non si differenzia da quelli che Santana dava a sua nonna e suo padre da bambina. Non è gradevole – è solamente. Puck bacia Santana sbavando come un cane, le sue labbra che consumano quelle di Santana, lasciando saliva sul labbro superiore e ai lati della sua bocca. L'intero corpo di Santana si irrigidisce; non si muove o respira.

Se Puck si accorge dell'inesistente coinvolgimento di Santana nel bacio, di sicuro non lo ferma o lo fa rallentare. Il suo respiro caldo traccia il suo volto appena si sposta per baciare la mandibola di Santana, lasciando una scia di saliva dalle sue labbra al lato della sua faccia. Santana è ancora più tesa. Pensa _Oh Dio_ e aspetta.

* * *

Suona una campana.

L'acutezza del suono è sufficiente a far staccare Puck da Santana per lo spavento. Balza lontano da lei e si guarda intorno, spaventato. Santana prova solamente sollievo. È la campana di raccolta per lo spettacolo pomeridiano; una campana simile è suonata questa mattina prima dello spettacolo mattutino.

Uno sguardo di seccatura attraversa il volto di Puck. "Più tardi," ansima, a corto di fiato. I suoi occhi studiano la tenda, poi ricadono su Santana. "Indossa il tuo costume e prendi le tue carte. Ti aspetterò fuori. Ken ha preparato una tenda per il tuo numero. In bocca al lupo per dopo."

E con quello, Puck lascia Santana da sola nella tenda, chiudendo la tenda uscendo.

Santana impiega quasi un minuto intero prima di riuscire a muoversi. La saliva di Puck si secca sulla sua pelle, lasciando il duro odore salato della sua bocca proprio sotto le sue narici. Santana sente l'impronta di Puck su tutto il suo corpo. Il suo cuore non riesce a calmarsi. Pensa _Oh Dio_ e aspetta.

Santana si mette il suo costume e, anche se ne è terrorizzata, prende il mazzo di tarocchi dalla sua borsa, trovando Puck fuori dalla tenda subito dopo. Quando avvolge la sua grande mano callosa attorno al suo polso, sussulta e reprime il desiderio di scuotere via il suo tocco; lui non sembra accorgersi della diffidenza nei suoi confronti.

Puck guida Santana lungo le file di tende e oltre i cartelloni nel vero e proprio terreno del circo, indirizzandola verso uno dei padiglioni allineati al campo adiacente al tendone. Un tavolo avvolto di stoffa verde, fucsia, oro e blu finemente decorata si trova all'interno di questo padiglione, insieme a due sedie, una per lato del tavolo.

Un pannello è posto di fronte al padiglione. Vi è scritto MADAME ROSSETTI, CHIROMANTE GITANA in enormi lettere calligrafiche oro e viola, con il sottotitolo "Lettrice di entrambi i palmi e tarocchi" scritto chiaramente al di sotto della scritta principale. Stelle, il cielo notturno e un quarto di luna decorano lo sfondo del pannello, che appare molto barocco e misterioso. Ken si trova dietro a quello, braccia incrociate sopra la sua pancia prominente, sudore che gocciola dalla falda della sua piccola bombetta. Picchietta impazientemente il suo piede appena Puck e Santana gli vanno incontro.

"Bene, coccinella," Puck sussurra nell'orecchio di Santana, fermandola davanti a Ken. "Stendili tutti."

(Lei spera di no.)

Ken guarda Puck con irritazione per prendersi un secondo in più per consigliare Santana.

"Puck" dice bruscamente, facendo il cenno di saluto più rigido che Santana abbia mai visto.

"Ken," Puck fa un sorrisetto di rimando. Per un momento, Puck sostiene lo sguardo di Ken, quasi sfidandolo. Santana si agita, non sicura di come funzionino le regole in questa situazione; l'incertezza la rende nervosa. Qualcosa passa tra Puck e Ken. In qualche modo, sembra che Puck vinca la loro silenziosa competizione, anche se non dovrebbe. Ken distoglie lo sguardo e nel mezzo secondo che lo fa, Puck dà un colpetto al gomito di Santana. "Ci vediamo allo spettacolo, coccinella," dice, strizzando gli occhi per il sole, sorridendo il suo sorriso ebete.

Sembra eccitato; Santana non si sente allo stesso modo.

Una parte di Santana – la parte deferente e debitrice che ha già perdonato Puck per come l'ha spaventata alla tenda – vuole che Puck stia con lei perché la verità è che Santana non si fida di sé per potersi esibire senza la supervisione di Puck. In qualche modo avere Puck nei dintorni fa sentire Santana più sicura, o almeno meno responsabile.

Ken però non le lascia neanche un momento per considerare di chiamare Puck mentre se ne va per preparare il suo numero di mangiafuoco da qualche parte lungo la via centrale.

"Ok, signorina," dice Ken. "L'accordo è che tutti pagano all'entrata. Se qualcuno lascia una mancia, puoi tenerla. Devi andare veloce ma non troppo. Hai mezz'ora prima che la campana dello spettacolo suoni. Sarò il tuo parlatore per il numero."

Santana fissa Ken con gli occhi sbarrati. Non ha idea di che cosa stia parlando con la sua ultima frase. La sua confusione deve riversarsi sul suo volto.

Ken sospira, suonando abusato. "Vuol dire che raccoglierò i clienti per te," le spiega. "Una volta che lo faccio, tutto quello che devi fare è fare in modo che rimangano interessati. Non dimenticarti che dovresti venire da Roma. E non dimenticarti di suonare misteriosa. Mantieniti vaga, se puoi. E non spaventare nessuno."

Rivolge a Santana uno sguardo scrutinatore, lo stesso del sig. Adams e Ma Jones prima di lui. Sembra che non gli piaccia per nulla quello che trova e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Santana annuisce. "Sì, signore," dice sommessamente, stringendo le sue carte nelle mani.

"È meglio che ti metta dietro al tavolo," dice Ken, estraendo un orologio dal suo taschino e controllando l'ora. "La fiera dovrebbe iniziare adesso."

Santana trattiene il respiro.

* * *

Ken rimane fuori dal padiglione di Santana sopra un cesto rovesciato per le uova e urla ai passanti sul viale centrale, proclamando la maestria di Santana come divinatrice del loro futuro, la sua voce rauca che risuona al di sopra delle chiacchiere della gente che cammina.

Indica a quei clienti interessati al numero di Santana la coda con un piccolo frustino, facendo un sorrisetto appena si mettono in fila.

"Venite a vedere Madame Rossetti di Roma, chiromante famosa in tutto il mondo! Lasciatele esplorare il vostro futuro e fatevi rivelare il vostro destino!"

Prima dieci, poi venti, poi trenta, e infine quaranta persone ascoltano i richiami di Ken, e, appena lo fanno, un'ondata di terrore si fa strada dentro Santana. Finora, ha letto esattamente due palmi e tre volte i tarocchi nella sua vita. In questo momento, non si sente né famosa in tutto il mondo né tantomeno adatta a dare spettacolo.

Le prime persone nella fila sono un uomo sua moglie, l'uomo che si siede sulla sedia di fronte a Santana, sua moglie che rimane in piedi a fianco a lui, una mano premuta sulla sua spalla in modo protettivo. Sono persone di mezz'età e indossano i loro vestiti per la messa domenicale, l'uomo con una raffinata redingote blu, un gilet grigio marroncino e un cappello a cilindro, la donna indossando un grazioso abito beige e un decorato cappello di chiffon. L'uomo porta dei folti baffi biondi.

Sorride a Santana, eccitato come uno scolaretto che sta per conoscere la natura della sua sorpresa per il compleanno. La sua espressione pare così piacevole; Santana vorrebbe veramente potergli sorridere di rimando.

"Una lettura del palmo, grazie" l'uomo dice cordialmente, ponendo la sua mano aperta sul tavolo affinché Santana la prenda.

(Santana si sente sollevata, ma non troppo, di fronte alla sua richiesta.)

In qualche modo, Santana si era immaginata che leggere un palmo fosse qualcosa particolarmente privato, che coinvolgesse solo lei e un unico cliente, ma adesso scopre di essersi sbagliata: non solo la moglie dell'uomo è coinvolta, ma anche le inaspettate quaranta persone nella fila premuti vicini, raggruppati attorno al padiglione di Santana proprio come avevano fatto davanti a quello del padre di Rachel quando Santana l'aveva visto alla fiera mattutina.

Dal momento che il padiglione di Santana non ha mura – solo un tetto – le persone la circondano da ogni lato. Parlano e indicano, i loro pettegolezzi riguardo Santana, la sua abilità, e la sua forma che serpeggiano, come delle anguille, lungo il vasto mare dei loro corpi che irradiano calore, Santana che acchiappa pezzi delle loro sentenze, ma mai abbastanza parole per formarsi una sua opinione.

Non si era aspettata un pubblico del genere. Deglutisce.

Osservando l'ordinario palmo rosa dell'uomo, viene in mente a Santana che conosce ancora meno riguardo a quest'uomo di quanto sapesse riguardo al sig. Adams quando aveva letto il suo palmo ieri. Mentre Santana aveva almeno incontrato una conoscenza del sig. Adams e aveva sentito parlare di lui grazie a Puck prima di leggergli il palmo, Santana non ha la più pallida idea di quale sia il nome dell'uomo, la sua occupazione, o reputazione.

Santana capisce che deve dire all'uomo quello che vuole sentire, ma non riesce assolutamente a indovinare che cosa potrebbe essere, non avendo uno straccio di informazione sull'indole essenziale dell'uomo. Sebbene Santana non sappia esattamente cosa le accadrebbe se dovesse fallire nell'accontentare il suo cliente, si immagina la folla urlarle contro parole terribili e il sig. Adams licenziarla sul posto, rimuovendola di forza dal terreno del circo. Prova un'inesprimibile paura per l'ignoto e teme di fallire.

Prende tempo.

Con il suo accento spagnolo, dice, "Leggo solo per lei oggi, signore? Non per la sua graziosa moglie?" gli occhi che si spostano tra i due coniugi. La sua voce suona acuta e scostante nelle sue orecchie, ma nessuno qui la conosce a sufficienza per riconoscere il suo nervosismo. Lancia all'uomo quello che spera sia uno sguardo scaltro, imitando Puck, ma più che altro si sente persa.

Prima che il marito possa rispondere, sua moglie esala un suono di scherno, la sua stretta che si stringe sulla spalla di lui. "Santo cielo!" dice. "Se il buon Signore avesse avuto intenzione di farmi conoscere il mio domani, l'avrebbe reso il mio oggi!"

Suona piuttosto divertita più che rimostrante.

La folla ride di fronte all'impertinenza.

Santana considera tutto quello che conosce riguardo all'uomo adesso, che, effettivamente, non è molto: sa che l'uomo e la moglie sono le prime persone in fila, tra altre quaranta, davanti ai ragazzetti e giovani scapoli che cercano emozioni. Sa che sua moglie pare lo assecondi, nonostante non condivida la sua opinione. Sa che lui vuole che gli venga letta la sua sorte.

Anche se il retro della mano dell'uomo è peloso e sudato, il suo palmo pare di per sé liscio e secco, pulito come quello del sig. Adams, ampio come quello di Puck. Santana fissa le linee che tagliano la mano dell'uomo come rotaie che si estendono lungo l'ampiezza del continente americano. Anche provando come potrebbe Santana, non riesce a estrapolare più significati dal palmo dell'uomo di quanti ne potrebbe estrarre dai geroglifici egiziani o una delle lingue inventate che Gulliver ha incontrato nei suoi viaggi.

L'uomo e sua moglie guardano Santana, aspettando che dica qualcosa. L'intera folla borbotta, più di ottanta occhi che analizzano ogni respiro e movimento di Santana.

Non può prendere più tempo di quanto ne abbia già preso.

"Il suo… senso di meraviglia la guiderà verso nuove avventure," dice lentamente, la sua stessa voce che suona strana nelle suo orecchie. Deve ancora perfezionare il sottile strascichio dell'accento di usa nonna. Si sente in tutto e per tutto un impostore. I suoi occhi si spostano sul volto dell'uomo, studiando la sua reazione; lo trova pensoso ma per fortuna coinvolto.

"Affascinante," dice sua moglie da dietro di lui.

Santana sente un fremito. Deve aver detto qualcosa di giusto.

Continua: "Mentre cerca nuove avventure, è meglio che… si faccia consigliare… da quelli di cui si fida." Cerca di non guardare la moglie dell'uomo, per timore di rivelare la sua finta, ma si sente contenta quando l'uomo guarda spontaneamente verso sua moglie, accettando il suggerimento che Santana gli ha offerto. Santana si sente soddisfatta. Va avanti: "Si troverà in testa nella sua gara. Quando accadrà, deve approfittare del suo vantaggio."

Considerando che il sig. Adams aveva interrotto Santana quando gli aveva letto il palmo ieri e Santana ha urlato contro Puck prima di finire di leggere il suo palmo oggi, Santana sinceramente non ha idea di quanto tempo dovrebbe riservare alla lettura del palmo di ogni cliente nel suo padiglione.

La moglie dà un colpetto col gomito alla spalla del marito. "Chiedile degli investimenti," lo sollecita, come se non potesse chiederlo lei in persona a Santana.

Santana si irrigidisce. Le stanno chiedendo del denaro? Non avendone lei stessa, Santana non ne sa nulla al riguardo. Suo padre non era nemmeno un uomo di Wall Street. Faceva i suoi unici investimenti per il mantenimento del cottage; non aveva il lusso di permettersi azioni e obbligazioni con una giovane figlia e una madre anziana da sostentare.

Sapendo che non deve dare il consiglio di cui non possiede la conoscenza per darlo, Santana parla d'impulso, "Deve trovare un saggio consigliere che conosca il mercato. La consiglierà su tutto quello che ha bisogno di sapere."

Nella sua mente, immagina un banchiere o un agente o perfino un vecchio amico della coppia che sia a conoscenza degli avvenimenti in borsa – chiunque che abbia più esperienza di Santana da poter dispensare loro dei consigli finanziari.

"Dove possiamo trovare questo consigliere?" l'uomo chiede rispettosamente.

Santana non aveva pensato alle informazioni specifiche del suo suggerimento. Va in panico e dice il primo luogo che le viene in mente: "New York City."

L'uomo e sua moglie annuiscono, impressionati. Santana li vede prestare attenzione a lei, fidandosi di lei senza nemmeno sapere chi sia, e sente sia un fremito per essersi esibita raggiungendo la loro soddisfazione, sia una nuova ondata di nervosismo al pensiero di quanto potere potrebbe potenzialmente avere su questi sconosciuti. L'uomo e sua moglie sorridono a Santana come se loro tre condividessero un lieto segreto.

Attorno a loro, il resto della folla mormora il suo consenso, annuendo la loro approvazione della scaltrezza di Santana e sibilando domande l'uno all'altro, domandandosi come Santana sapeva che doveva dire quello che ha detto. Santana sente qualche accusa di imbroglio o atto demoniaco, ma più che altro volontà di crederci e espressioni di stupore. Non ha mai avuto così tante persone che le prestassero attenzione allo stesso momento prima d'ora nella sua vita.

Santana accarezza col suo pollice la linea più lunga del palmo dell'uomo e lui sembra prendere il gesto come un segno che la lettura è finita. Ritrae la sua mano della sua stretta e le fa un cenno con la testa.

"Grazie, Madame," le dice con gentilezza. Guarda sua moglie e sorride. "Ho sempre voluto un'avventura."

"È vero," garantisce la moglie, ritornando il sorriso del marito.

Per un momento, l'uomo e sua moglie guardano semplicemente Santana, soddisfatti, e Santana si sente enormemente sollevata, come se avesse appena evitato un grave problema, o, ancora meglio, avesse sostituito il problema con dei lieti avvenimenti. L'aria è carica di umidità, perfino all'ombra. Le persone nella coda che conduce al padiglione iniziano a spostarsi, esagitati nel vedere che questi primi clienti si sono alzati per andare. Alcuni applaudono, poi più persone si uniscono. Il volto di Santana è in fiamme.

"Penso che tu sia la chiromante più funzionale in questi Stati Uniti," dichiara la moglie appena il marito la prende per il gomito e la guida di nuovo verso il viale centrale, abbassando l'orlo del suo cappello verso Santana mentre lui e sua moglie se ne vanno, scomparendo nel mezzo della massa.

(Brevemente, Santana pensa di quanto sia strano dire a qualcuno la sua sorte senza nemmeno venire a sapere il suo nome.)

* * *

Mentre è stato difficile per Santana offrire una lettura al gentiluomo precedente, non sapendo quello che voleva sentirsi dire, con il cliente successivo riscontra il problema opposto: ossia, che sappia fin troppo bene cosa il cliente voglia sentire, ma sente una chiara, inquieta pressione di deluderlo, per lo più a causa della presenza dei suoi amici, che preferirebbero sentire che Santana dica altre cose riguardo al ragazzo più che quello che desidera.

Il cliente è un adolescente, probabilmente un anno o due più giovane di Santana. Arriva insieme a una schiera di una mezza dozzina circa di altri ragazzi, alcuni biondi, altri mori, e dalla pelle chiara, tutti vestiti in un uniforme composta da blazer con decorazioni rosse, pantaloni di cotone beige e brillanti farfallini a strisce che decorano i loro colli.

All'inizio, Santana pensa che i ragazzi frequentino qualche tipo di college insieme, ma poi si accorge dei distintivi sui loro taschini e capisce che fanno parte di un coro dalla Chiesa Presbiteriana di Worthington. Alcuni dei ragazzi indossano pagliette, altri sono senza cappello.

Si spintonano l'uno con l'altro con dure gomitate e piccole spinte, guardandola con un interesse divertito, come se non avessero mai visto qualcuno simile a Santana prima e non sapessero cosa fare con lei.

Santana può dire dal modo in cui gli altri ragazzi spingono il suo cliente nella sedia che il ragazzo sia uno di scarsa importanza tra di loro – un oggetto di presa in giro tra i suoi coetanei. Lo chiamano solo per cognome e scompigliano i suoi capelli in modo superficiale, dando colpetti sulle sue spalle e prendendosi gioco di lui per venire a conoscere il suo destino. Santana prova un po' di pena per il ragazzo, anche se sopporta le prese in giro con un sorriso bonario.

"Digli che sposerà la mucca del parroco!" dicono i suoi amici. "Digli che si trasferirà in Canada e indosserà una giacca di renna e guiderà una slitta da cani!"

La folla attorno ai ragazzi rimbomba di risate. Alcune delle persone nella fila esultano, divertiti dalle burle dei ragazzi del coro. Il ragazzo di per sé guarda Santana in modo intontito, la sua bocca parzialmente aperta. Ha una faccia scarna come uno spaventapasseri, occhi nocciola e capelli biondo chiaro. Il suo cognome è scandinavo. Non indossa una paglietta, a differenza di alcuni dei suoi più arditi compagni, e la sua uniforme appare perfettamente ben tenuta.

Solo basandosi sullo stato di ordine della sua uniforme, Santana può dire che questo ragazzo segue le regole, che è forse il motivo per cui i suoi compagni lo trovano adatto alle offese. Speranza spunta dai gioiosi tratti agli angoli del suo volto.

Santana è certa che il ragazzo voglia sentire che eccellerà nei suoi studi, troverà una buona carriera, avrà un buon matrimonio, e trascorrerà una buona ma ordinaria vita; non vuole guidare una slitta trainata da cani o avere qualcosa a che fare con le mucche.

Certamente, Santana è anche certa che se offre al ragazzo una lettura più moderata, i suoi compagni la offenderanno e reclameranno di sentire qualcosa di più esaltante. Nemmeno la folla in generale potrebbe apprezzare che Santana dia una lettura moderata al ragazzo; sembrano aspettarsi qualcosa al di fuori dell'ordinario e si accalcano con un'esagitazione elettrizzata.

Santana deglutisce, bloccata. Tiene la mano del ragazzo nelle sue, tracciando sopra il morbido rosa delle sue punta delle dita e notando una piccola cicatrice bianca vicina al suo pollice, ma non trovando più risposte sulla sua pelle che nella sua mente.

I suoi occhi vagano dal ragazzo ai suoi amici e di nuovo sulla sua mano. Sa che qualsiasi cosa dica contrarierà qualcuno – e forse perfino tutti. Il ragazzo guarda Santana con aspettativa, come se potesse raccontargli un segreto. Si fida già di lei.

La sua espressione dà un'idea a Santana.

Gli amici del ragazzi lo circondano, a bocca aperta e ansimando quasi con interesse canino. Santana rivolge loro un sorriso – misterioso, spera, dato che Ken le ha detto che deve essere così – e si sistema sulla sedia, appoggiandosi lungo il tavolo. Le persone nella folla attorno a lei rimangono sbalordite, il suo audace movimento a sorprenderli. Riesce a percepire la crescente eccitazione della folla e dei ragazzi appena avvicina la sua faccia all'orecchio del cliente, sostenendosi con i gomiti sul tavolo, le sue ginocchia sulla sedia dietro di lei.

Alcuni dei ragazzi emettono urla di incitamento nei confronti del suo avvicinarsi al suo amico.

Alcuni di loro esclamano : "Porca miseria! Accidenti!" e Santana sa che è perché ha quasi infranto qualche regola.

La sua bocca si avvicina alla guancia del ragazzo e lei protegge la loro conversazione con la sua mano, nascondendo le sue parole dagli altri membri del coro e la massa riunita. Sussurra, appena udibile affinché il cliente possa sentire: "Studierai con diligenza, renderai al massimo delle tue abilità, e troverai la tua fortuna nel mondo. Troverai una professione adatta a te. Se ti piace, continuerai a cantare. Ti lascerai alle spalle i tuoi tormentatori dell'adolescenza e non penserai più a loro una volta che diventerai un uomo. In più non dirai mai ai tuoi amici quello che ti ho appena detto adesso."

(È quello che si augura per il ragazzo, più che altro. )

Il suo respiro si riprende dall'orecchio del ragazzo, più caldo e umido dell'aria di giugno. La folla ridacchia con entusiasmo e Santana si sente particolarmente soddisfatta del suo ingegno. Sorride e si allontana dal ragazzo, i loro occhi che si incontrano mentre si risiede nella sedia. Lui la guarda con un senso di meraviglia.

"Che cosa ha detto?" chiede uno dei suoi amici, sgomitando la spalla del ragazzo.

Il ragazzo fissa semplicemente Santana, un sorriso che si forma sulle sue labbra. "Non posso dirtelo" dice con compiacimento. Gli altri ragazzi osservano Santana, impressionati. Lei reprime un sorriso. Il ragazzo si alza dalla sua sedia e si mette di fronte alla folla. "Conosce il mio intero futuro!" dice ad alta voce, suscitando un'acclamazione in risposta. Il pubblico si lancia in un applauso riconoscente.

Appena i ragazzi del coro spingono e fanno uscire il secondo cliente dal padiglione, Santana non può fare a meno di sentire di aver fatto qualcosa di buono, anche se difficile. Mentre sa che non ha fatto nulla di più di incoraggiare il ragazzo a darsi da fare, lui sembra sentire che gli abbia fatto una promessa.

Santana sente un grande sollievo nell'essere riuscita nella sua seconda lettura che impiega un momento a riconoscere il terzo cliente come nientedimeno che il sig. Adams, che oggi indossa un abito rosso da damerino, un grazioso panciotto a strisce oro e verde, un bel plastron dorato, uno scintillante orologio nel taschino con un'elaborata catenina penzolante. Pare assolutamente vivace come ieri.

Il sig. Adams si avvicina al tavolo di Santana affiancato da una famiglia di altre tre persone elegantemente vestite: un uomo biondo e alto vestito con una splendida giacca blu spaccata sul davanti, cilindro, e un raffinato plastron a strisce blu e grigie con una spilla dorata a forma di cavallo infilata lungo la piega; una donna bionda dal volto a forma di cuore con un falso sorriso tirato, vestita in un grazioso vestito pomeridiano punteggiato dalle maniche a sbuffo e una cuffia di chiffon, tutto di color crema; e un'altamente disinteressata Quinn Fabray, che indossa ancora la sua camicetta abbottonata di Charvet, ma adesso porta un cappello più formale per la domenica e ha un parasole di pizzo a forma di primule. Il sig. Adams e i suoi tre compagni paiono vestiti troppo riccamente per il viale centrale del circo.

(Santana si sente improvvisamente molto a disagio, indossando il suo indecoroso costume.)

"Madame Rossetti!" il sig. Adams saluta Santana con la sua voce tonante. "Vedo che sta avendo un primo giorno di lavoro di successo!"

La sua affermazione pare più rivolta ai suoi compagni che a Santana stessa, così Santana annuisce semplicemente, sorridendo contegnosamente anche se si sente provata trovandosi improvvisamente faccia a faccia con il suo datore di lavoro per la seconda volta da quando l'ha assunta.

Il sig. Adams sembra non accorgersi dell'ansia di Santana. Fa un cenno verso il robusto uomo biondo.

"Lui è Russell Fabray della Ferrovia Allen & Pike, un mio socio interessato al circo."

Fa un cenno verso la donna bionda e Quinn.

"Questa è la moglie del sig. Fabray e sua figlia, Lucy. Che ne dici di offrire al sig. Fabray una lettura dei tarocchi inaugurale come parte del J.P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus, hm?"

Non è veramente una domanda.

Lo stomaco di Santana si ribalta alla menzione delle carte e all'improvviso si sente come se fosse stata sbattuta contro un muro. Non solo la sua mente, ma il suo cuore, sangue, e corpo si oppongono solo all'idea delle carte. Non vuole leggerle. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma trova che nessuna parola viene a lei.

Se il sig. Adams percepisce il panico di Santana, non dice nulla. Invece, si volta verso il sig. Fabray, sorridendo con un sorrisetto orgoglioso, leonino.

"Viene dalla città eterna, sapete. È nuova qui, proviene da una stirpe gitana che è vissuta nelle vicinanze di Roma fin dai giorni del nostro buon Signore. È la migliore sul mercato. Ho contatti nel vecchio continente, sempre alla ricerca di nuovi talenti. Quando ho sentito parlare della sua reputazione, sapevo che avrei dovuto ottenerla come mia impiegata. Ho inviato uno dei miei mangiafuoco gitani a recuperarla e l'ho portata negli Stati Uniti dall'Europa. Adesso lei e il mangiafuoco sono sposati. Lei è piuttosto notevole. Le persone la amano."

(Santana non sapeva nulla di queste cose su di sé.)

Le persone non l'ameranno se eseguirà questa lettura.

Quando il sig. Adams e il sig. Fabray rivolgono di nuovo il loro sguardo verso Santana, lei si spaventa, turbata fino alle ossa, come se non fosse rimasto nulla di stabile dentro di lei. Le sue mani tremano appena afferra il mazzo di tarocchi impilato ordinatamente all'angolo del tavolo, e la folla raccolta intorno al padiglione bisbiglia, nervosa ed esagitata. Santana si sente come se fosse malata.

Se si rifiuta di leggere le carte al sig. Fabray di fronte al sig. Adams, il sig. Adams probabilmente la licenzierà, ma se legge le carte al sig. Fabray, secondo gli ordini del sig. Adams, probabilmente perderà comunque qualcosa in più del suo lavoro.

(Vorrebbe sua nonna fosse qui a pregare _la Coronilla a la Divina Misericordia _per la sua anima e quella del sig. Fabray.)

Brevemente, Santana considera di truccare le carte, rimuovendo la possibilità del disastro, ma poi sente la voce di sua nonna nei suoi ricordi, avvisando Santana con una tagliente furia sommessa che non deve mai tentare di truccare le carte, non importa quello che potrebbero dire.

_No debes provocar el Sino, Santana, por el Sino es mayor que incluso la Muerte._

Non può truccare le carte.

Santana incontra lo sguardo dei signori Adams e Fabray. Anche se stesse per fuggire, come suo impulso del momento, Santana sa che non avrebbe nessun luogo in cui andare. Non può rifiutare la richiesta del suo datore di lavoro – le regole non lo permetteranno.

Il sig. Fabray si siede di fronte a Santana davanti al tavolo. La sua famiglia, il sig. Adams, e la folla riunita si stringono più vicini per sentire quello che Santana ha da dire all'uomo. Il sig. Fabray fa un sorrisetto, aspettando. Ha un volto rettangolare con piccoli occhi spiegazzati e una fronte alta, e sembra in qualche modo un uomo alquanto imponente. Santana si chiede se fosse stato un atleta in gioventù, con una forte corporatura e forza innata. Gli occhi di Santana si fissano per un attimo su Quinn, che guarda Santana con un'espressione indecifrabile dalle labbra tese, così impassibile riguardo la presenza di Santana come se non si fossero mai incontrate prima.

Santana fa scivolare le carte, separando il mazzo. Lo passa poi al sig. Fabray. "Può mescolare, per favore?" gli chiede, ricordandosi a malapena di curar il suo accento.

Per un momento, il sig. Fabray pare sorpreso dal fatto che Santana si rivolga a lui, ma prende le carte come lei chiede, offrendo un sorrisetto al sig. Adams. Mescola con una mano agile ed esperta, la qual cosa suggerisce a Santana che possa essere un giocatore d'azzardo. Quando conclude il compito soddisfatto, guarda Santana con un'aria d'attesa.

"Può per favore dividere il mazzo in tre parti?" chiede e lui esegue, quasi con noncuranza.

Santana riprende di nuovo le carte, mordendosi le labbra, e poi le posa sul tavolo, prima due pile, poi una, inalando profondamente, sentendo la folla premersi attorno a lei, curiosa e impaziente. Tenta di ricordarsi quello che le aveva detto sua nonna dopo la sua prima lettura. Tenta di ricordarsi quello che suo padre le aveva detto dopo la sua seconda lettura. Sente una stretta al cuore, pensando alle carte e al cottage. Pesca una carta dal mazzo.

"Questa carta la rappresenta" dice, posando l'Imperatore sul tavolo vicino al sig. Fabray.

È la prima e l'ultima carta sicura che Santana pescherà; tutte le altre portano con sé un rischio. Le sue mani tremano appena cerca la prima carta della disposizione, ma le sue viscere si sentono stranamente calme, come l'aria morta che precede una tempesta.

Uno strano umore si impadronisce sempre di Santana mentre legge i tarocchi e non può essere certa se questo umore derivi dalle carte o da lei. Suo padre le aveva detto che le carte erano solo carte, fatte di carta spessa e inchiostro, che possiedono tanto potere quanto gli uomini gliene hanno attribuito, ma sua nonna le sussurrava parole differenti.

_Las tarjetas tienen un poco del Diablo y un poco de los ángeles en ellos, querida._

Tre colonne di sette carte compongono la tipica disposizione dei tarocchi, che si aprono a ventaglio come uno degli strani, meravigliosi, grotteschi, e vividi giardini di un dipinto di Bosch, ogni colonna che contiene il suo significato, formando la parte di un intero mosaico.

La prima volta che Santana aveva letto i tarocchi, sua nonna le aveva detto che aveva un dono per la lettura, e Santana suppone che qualsiasi strano umore la avvolga mentre legge potrebbe essere un dono, o almeno un talento, nonostante quanto le dolga ammetterlo: i significati si rivelano a lei anche se altri potrebbero non vederli. Vede le carte interagire l'una con l'altra e capisce come Bastoni, Coppe, Spade, e Denari possono diventare qualcosa in più dei rozzi mezzi che rappresentano. Conosce i personaggi degli Arcani Maggiori come gli eroi e i cattivi delle fiabe che hanno raccolto i fratelli Grimm. Legge le carte come storie.

(Leggere è sempre stato facile per lei.)

Santana dispone prima le carte per colonna, da una a tre, poi per fila, fino al sette.

Appena dispone le carte di oggi, guarda il sig. Fabray di fronte a lei e gli parla mentre va avanti, non dicendogli ancora i significati dietro quello che vede – deve aspettare per conoscere tutta la storia fino a che non ha letto tutti i capitoli – ma che cosa vuol dire ogni colonna, di per sé. Trattiene il respiro ogni volta che pesca una nuova carta dalla pila sul tavolo, esalando solo una volta che vede la faccia, ma mai rilassandosi veramente.

"Questa colonna rappresenta le risposte alle sue domande," spiega, posando le prime tre carte.

Vede dubbio, un tentativo di nascondere guadagni, e una pausa nella vita prima del finale, ma soprattutto – la cosa più preoccupante – violenza in esse. Comunque, nessuna delle carte finora è quella che Santana teme di vedere – anche se, Santana pensa minacciosamente tra sé e sé, se deve inevitabilmente pescare la carta che odia, preferirebbe pescarla prima che alla fine della disposizione, dal momento che queste prime colonne sono quelle che indicano avvenimenti più immediati e cose immateriali, mentre le ultime descrivono il futuro.

Mette la seconda colonna, trovando Spade, Bastoni, e Denari dagli Arcani Minori.

Nessuna delle carte l'ha tradita finora, sebbene riesca a percepire quello strano umore crescere dentro di lei, ronzando come elettricità; tenta di non pensarci, anche se la preoccupa allo stesso modo in cui farebbe un ricordo opprimente.

"Questa colonna rappresenta il tuo ambiente e le cose come sono."

Nella terza colonna, mette giù la settima, l'ottava e la nona carta su ventuno, due di esse degli Arcani Maggiori, l'ultima dei Minori. In esse, vede il Fante di Spade come qualcuno che curiosa e spia, la Ruota della Fortuna, e opportunità finanziarie che arrivano sotto forma dell'Asso di Denari.

"Queste sono le figure che risiedono nei suoi sogni," dice delicatamente.

La quarta, la quinta, e la sesta mostrano al sig. Fabray il noto, l'ignoto, e l'immediato futuro e portano con loro molte Spade e Bastoni, in più membri degli Arcani Maggiori. Santana si fa sempre più tesa, ma anche sempre più incantata mentre le posa. Inizia a vedere l'arco di una storia che si dipana davanti ai suoi occhi. I personaggi la confondono e così i colpi di scena, ma ogni tanto coglie una traccia di qualcosa quasi familiare, come oro che brilla nel letto di un fiume illuminato dal sole appena gli occhi di un cercatore d'oro lo setacciano.

E poi Santana arriva all'ultima colonna.

Trattiene il respiro.

Di ventuno carte, ne sono rimaste tre da porre sul tavolo. Deve ancora vedere la carta che odia, anche se la vede ora sarà peggio che se l'avesse vista prima. Sente la folla rumoreggiare attorno a lei, ignara della possibilità di pericolo, all'oscuro del terribile dono di Santana e quello che teme di scoprire.

Posa il Dieci di Spade.

La Torre.

Morte.

* * *

Santana non sa per quanto tempo rimane immobile, ma deve essere abbastanza da avvertire il sig. Adams che qualcosa è sbagliato.

"Madame?" dice il sig. Adams oltre la spalla del sig. Fabray. "Madame? Può gentilmente continuare la lettura, per favore?"

Appena esamina il tavolo, il sig. Adams avvista la carta della Morte per la prima volta. Il suo sorrisetto leonino si dissolve, sostituito da uno sguardo duro. Sembra capire che la mano non sia favorevole, almeno. La carta lo fissa in modo derisorio, nello stesso modo con cui fissa Santana, uno scheletro vestito in rosso che danza, con un sorriso eternamente insolente.

(Uno non dovrebbe dare la Morte all'uomo che ha intenzione di comprare il circo.)

"Cosa significa tutto questo?" dice il sig. Adams aspramente, indicando la carta come se Santana l'avesse messa lì di proposito e progettasse una sorta di burla crudele.

"Io –" balbetta.

"Lascia che la ragazza faccia la sua lettura, Jonah," dice il sig. Fabray tranquillamente, alzando una mano per calmare il sig. Adams. Il sig. Adams pare furioso, la sua bocca che si tende e il volto che diventa rosa al di sotto della sua barba, ma si sottomette alla direttiva del sig. Fabray.

"Madame, se non le dispiace," dice attraverso denti serrati, facendo un cenno verso la disposizione sul tavolo.

Ci vuole tutta la forza di volontà di Santana per distogliere i suoi occhi dalla carta e guardare i signori Adams e Fabray, che rispettivamente la gelano con lo sguardo e la fissano con un curioso stupore. Le persone nella folla parlano con esaltazione, come se fossero giunti al punto cruciale del terzo atto in un'opera. Santana si rende conto che il sig. Adams vorrebbe che lei fingesse che la carta della Morte non significhi nulla eccetto che tutto gli uomini devono morire a un certo punto o qualcosa ancora più innocuo di quello, ma Santana sa che non deve mentire riguardo ai tarocchi.

_Dime la verdad, Santana. ¿Qué ves?_

_Veo la Muerte._

_Así que es verdad: tú eres la malagüera._

(Il sig. Fabray morirà, se non oggi, allora presto.)

Quando aveva disposto le carte all'inizio, Santana si era preoccupata solo di evitare la carta della Morte. Adesso, guardando l'intero lavoro per la prima volta, Santana si rende conto che la disposizione è del tutto di cattivo auspicio, e non solo perché è presente la Morte.

Delle quattordici possibili Spade, Santana ne trova otto stare sull'attenti, suggerendo qualche possibile luce, minacce di violenza, sotterfugio, e ribellione affilate nelle loro lame mentre abbracciano la larghezza del tavolo.

Nel mezzo di Denari alternati, Santana percepisce il barbaglio di monete semi seppellite al di sotto delle rocce. Da quelli, intuisce affari avvolti nel dubbio e falsità. Santana setaccia le macerie della Torre colpita da una tempesta di fuoco per trovare minacce di tempi difficili, caos, crollo, e rovina. Teme la Luna e schiva lo sfrecciante Carro, che corre come un motore a vapore. Si chiede come il Fante di Spade abbia trovato la sua strada nei sogni del sig. Fabray e che cosa ha intenzione di spiare mentre se ne sta lì. Si fa piccola di fronte alla Ruota della Fortuna, che gira incessantemente in alto.

Attraversando una foresta di alti Bastoni che scricchiolano come alberi mossi dal vento, Santana va avanti agli Arcani Maggiori, dove incontra le figure più subdole e meno degne di fiducia, il Bagatto, che porta un'espressione intellegibile e dalle labbra tese che potrebbe significare una cosa o l'altra. Gli fanno compagnia il Matto, che nasconde il suo volto, e l'ancor più misteriosa Sacerdotessa, coronata da una luce lunare e astrale. Santana non conosce queste figure – o se le conosce, non le riconosce – ma dal momento che appaiono vicino alla fine della storia, teme che ospiteranno qualsiasi cosa la Morte attenda per l'ignaro sig. Fabray.

Alla fine di tutto, sebbene cerchi da ogni parte un'altra conclusione, Santana trova solo la Morte, non importa quanto vorrebbe evitarla per il bene del sig. Fabray. Saluta Santana come se fosse sua amica e Santana si domanda se potesse esserlo per lei, anche se odia la Morte come farebbe col Diavolo.

(Si conoscono così bene adesso.)

Santana tenta di raccontare al sig. Fabray le parti della storia che potrebbero brillare, se lucidate.

"Vedo che gli affari… la preoccupano," Santana dice dolcemente. Trova più semplice parlare nell'accento di sua nonna rispetto a prima; queste parole appartengono a sua nonna. Lei è stata la prima a metterle in bocca a Santana.

"Parla più forte!" qualcuno urla dal retro della folla.

Santana si alza di scatto dalla sua sedia, come se fosse stata punta. Parla a voce più alta, subito obbediente, all'improvviso più conscia delle regole di quanto sia stata dalla sua ultima lettura del palmo.

"Si ritrova assorbito dagli affari," dice, tracciando le punte delle sue dita sul Re e l'Asso di Denari, che sono vicini l'uno all'altro alla fine della seconda e terza fila. "Ha molti pensieri nella sua mente riguardanti gli affari," dice, indicando la Luna che è sospesa sopra tutto quello che il sig. Fabray conosce. "Lei si è già imbarcato in un nuovo viaggio e la porterà a… "

Vorrebbe dire _strani_ o _pericolosi_ ma sa che non deve.

"Sì?" dice il sig. Fabray, incuriosito dalla sua pausa.

"… sentieri inaspettati." Traccia le sue dita sulla quinta colonna, dove risiedono i tre strani visitatori dagli Arcani Maggiori. "Tre persone, a lei ancora sconosciute, si riveleranno a lei a tempo debito. Cambieranno il corso del suo destino."

Ha quasi raggiunto la settima colonna; le sue mani viaggiano lungo la disposizione. Finirebbe qui la sua lettura, ma uno sguardo severo del sig. Adams le dice che deve continuare. Si aspetta che lei ignori la carta della Morte, come se fosse semplicemente un errore di cui può riderci sopra o per cui si può scusare.

Santana abbassa di nuovo la voce.

"La morte ti attende," dice semplicemente.

"Quando?" chiede il sig. Adams.

Il sig. Fabray pare totalmente sconcertato.

La massa bisbiglia, tesa nel vedere il sig. Adams così seccato con la sua ultima impiegata, innervosita di sentire discorsi seri sulla morte ad un'attrazione sul viale centrale come parte di un circo pomeridiano alla domenica. Santana ascolta mentre sussurri di disgusto serpeggiano tra la folla. Percepisce anche la risata sommessa di un fremito perverso; la folla ama e odia allo stesso tempo il fatto che abbia detto a un uomo così importante come il sig. Fabray che morirà.

Santana vorrebbe poter dire _Fra trent'anni_ o _Un giorno_ ma sa che non può.

_No me mientas, Santana. ¿Qué ves?_

La sua bocca rimane aperta e non parla.

(Santana giura che anche se il sig. Adams le permette di tenere il suo lavoro, non leggerà mai più le carte, non dopo tutto questo. )

Il sig. Fabray appare del tutto confuso e turbato, la serietà di Santana che spegne gli ultimi tratti di levità dal suo volto. Allenta la mandibola e fissa la carta della Morte come potesse graffiarlo. Il sig. Adams si sposta al suo fianco e la folla inizia di bisbigliare. Santana teme che il sig. Adams la licenzierà sul posto.

Proprio allora, una risata divertita giunge da dietro il sig. Fabray.

"Papà!" dice Quinn ariosamente. "Sig. Adams! Perché mai dovrebbe importare? La ragazza gitana può divertirsi, ma alla fine, le sue piccole ridicole carte sono solo un gioco. Gesù è comunque più grande di tutta questa magia nera e abracadabra! Sei tanto in pericolo quanto il resto di noi, papà. Oh Cielo!"

Santana non può fare a meno di notare che i modi di Quinn sembrano forzati e falsi. Nonostante ciò, si sente lieta nel vedere sia il sig. Adams che il sig. Fabray addolcirsi di fronte alle parole di Quinn, sorrisi inquieti che vanno a sostituire il precedente dispiacere. Quinn ride di nuovo e ridono anche loro, la Fabray che si unisce a loro e poi il resto della folla. All'inizio, ognuno ride nervosamente, ma poi con divertimento. La frase di Quinn si afferma tra la massa, trasformando alla fine la gravità di Santana in uno scherzo.

Il sig. Fabray guarda di nuovo Santana, e, improvvisamente, perché Quinn l'ha suggerito, sembra considerare tutto quello che Santana gli ha detto come un divertimento.

"Questa ragazza sa mettere in scena uno spettacolo, Jonah," dice con approvazione, strizzando l'occhio al sig. Adams. "Ci ha di certo fregati, no?"

Avvolge una mano affettuosa attorno al polso di Quinn e la strattona verso di lui, come una piccola barchetta giocattolo con una corda. Quinn sorride a suo padre, ma il suo volto sembra tanto cauto quanto prima nella giornata, quando Santana ha incontrato Quinn insieme a Brittany. Il sig. Fabray fa scorrere il suo pollice lungo l'avambraccio di Quinn, ammirandola come una possessione di alto valore.

"La mia Lucy è proprio una ragazza intelligente," dice il sig. Fabray.

"Lo è di certo," concorda velocemente il sig. Adams. Osserva Santana; sembra indifferente a lei adesso, sebbene contento che il pericolo che aveva iniziato si sia risolto così chiaramente. "E la nostra Madame Rossetti è all'altezza della sua reputazione come più eccitante chiromante, nevvero?"

"Certo che sì!" acconsente il sig. Fabray, abbassando l'orlo del suo cilindro verso Santana dall'altro lato del tavolo.

La folla esplode in uno scroscio di applausi alle sue parole, improvvisamente molto divertita. Alcuni fischiano, altri urlano "Bello spettacolo! Bello spettacolo!" le donne che ridacchiano e gli uomini che gridano. Se Santana non si sentisse così terribilmente riguardo alla verità nelle carte, sarebbe contenta di aver guadagnato così tanta approvazione. Da come stanno le cose, riesce a malapena a trovare di preoccuparsi che il suo lavoro sembri sicuro, al momento.

(Santana imparerà presto che a tutti piace un po' la morte, finché è innocua e ha a che fare con qualcun altro.)

Come se fosse programmato, la campana che segnala la fine della fiera serale suona, chiara e sonora, sul viale centrale. La folla si disperde più velocemente di quanto Santana riesca a credere. Il sig. Adams conduce via con lui il sig. Fabray proprio mentre Ken fa la sua comparsa ai margini del padiglione, venuto a recuperare Santana, probabilmente per accompagnarla a esibirsi nel suo primo spettacolo.

Appena Quinn se ne va, lancia a Santana un ultimo sguardo oltre la sua spalla, il suo volto sempre dalle labbra strette e indecifrabile. Santana si domanda se debba ringraziare Quinn per aver salvato la sua lettura, se dovesse averne mai l'occasione, o semplicemente odiare Quinn perché lei la odia. Si decide in una sorta di tristezza riconoscente.

(Santana vorrebbe poter credere in Gesù.)

(Vorrebbe poter credere che i tarocchi sono solo carta e inchiostro.)

* * *

Santana vorrebbe avere più tempo per rimuginare su quello che è appena successo con le carte e il sig. Fabray, ma se c'è una cosa che ha imparato ieri, è che il circo non aspetta nessuno.

Un minuto Santana siede nel suo padiglione, prevedendo la morte di un uomo che conosce a malapena davanti a una folla di sconosciuti affascinati, e quello dopo Ken si trova di fronte a Santana, ordinandole di raccogliere le sue carte e di metterle nella tovaglia colorata come un pavone, oggetto di cui d'ora in poi sarà responsabile. Santana avvolge le carte nella tovaglia e le fa un nodo come a uno zaino di tela mentre Ken le dice di affrettarsi e poi si fa inseguire in linea diretta verso il tendone.

Mentre Ken si dirige verso lo spettacolo principale, controlla il suo orologio da taschino e maledice il tempo a basa voce: quasi le sette e mezza. Nonostante l'ora tarda, il sole si mantiene alto nel cielo, la sua luce ancora bianca e il cielo ancora azzurro, senza nemmeno l'ombra del crepuscolo. La temperatura è possibile che sia scesa col passare del pomeriggio, ma è duro da dire per Santana; si sente così calda e umida di sudore che pensa che potrebbe non raffreddarsi mai più.

Ken si muove ad un'andatura estenuante, camminando così rapidamente che Santana deve correre per stargli dietro. Altri circensi fiancheggiano Ken e Santana, tutti diretti alla stessa destinazione come loro. Dato che la maggior parte dei presenti alla fiera si affollano in coda per entrare nel tendone, la gente del circo non ha problemi a zig-zagare tra il pubblico, e specialmente non in questo caso dato che passano intorno alla curva della tenda. Sorpassano il botteghino, infilandosi nelle ombre che fanno da ponte all'abisso tra gli spettacoli secondari e quelli principali, scomparendo oltre le due tende dei camerini appena si imbattono in una sezione di spazio aperto adiacente al recinto degli elefanti e lo sfondo del tendone.

Qui, Santana trova un'area improvvisata per il retroscena all'aperto fornita di basse panchine e una miriade di sgabelli, insieme a barili aperti di acqua potabile con lunghi mestoli di latta attaccati ai bordi. Alte tele di stoffa rimangono sospese nello spazio, offrendo ombra e un riparo alquanto rudimentale. Un piccolo fuoco balugina al centro dello spazio aperto, che pare orientato verso il retro del tendone, nel complesso. Numerosi carri e piccole tende sono allineate ai margini.

Sembra come se metà del circo popolasse già lo spazio, uomini, donne, e bambini seduti e in piedi in piccoli gruppi qui e lì, aiutandosi l'un l'altro a truccarsi all'ultimo minuto e a riscaldare i muscoli per il gran spettacolo.

All'inizio, la relativamente piccola popolazione del retroscena – meno di cento circensi, in tutto – sorprende Santana, ma poi, osservando il retro del tendone, Santana vede una seconda area del backstage all'altro lato del campo, dove girano altri artisti. Santana si accorge anche che dei quasi cinquecento lavoratori del circo, più della metà di loro sono sovrintendenti, sarte, ragazze della cucina, e altri non circensi. In tutto, ipotizza che gli stessi circensi ammontino attorno alle duecento anime.

Di questi duecento, esiste però una sola persona che Santana desidera vedere.

In verità, Santana potrebbe pensare che sia strano il fatto che desideri vedere Brittany così tanto in questo momento, considerando cosa le è appena successo con le carte e il sig. Fabray alla fiera, eccetto che, date le circostanze, bramare di vedere Brittany sembra quasi la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Brittany è l'unica persona che ha fatto veramente sorridere Santana dalla morte di suo padre, quindi è ovvio che Santana desideri vederla.

Santana scruta la folla di clown dai volti infarinati, acrobati cinesi, e altri circensi, sperando di trovare Brittany nel suo bianco angelico da qualche parte tra la compagnia. Sebbene i suoi occhi identifichino varie persone bionde, tra cui Sam e suo padre, Santana non vede Brittany da nessuna parte nell'area del retroscena; si domanda se forse Brittany e suo padre siano con l'altro gruppo. Magari potrebbe andare all'atro backstage per trovare Brittany ed entrare nel tendone da lì?

Non ha l'occasione di chiedere a Ken il permesso di spostarsi all'altra area prima che qualcuno chiami il suo nome ad alta voce.

"Santana!"

Si volta per vedere Rachel Berry salutarla sopra il baccano, Puck al suo fianco, entrambi al lavoro con i loro strumenti. Santana emette un gemito prima di potersi fermare; non vuole avere niente a che fare con Rachel Berry o Noah Puckerman al momento. Sfortunatamente, considerando che devono esibirsi insieme, Santana sa che non ha altra scelta se non prestare attenzione al richiamo di Rachel.

Santana si unisce di malavoglia ai suoi compatrioti gitani al margine dell'area del backstage, appoggiando a terra la sua tovaglia vicino ai loro attrezzi.

"Ehi coccinella! Com'è andata alla fiera?" chiede Puck, e, per una volta, Santana è contenta del fatto che non aspetti veramente una risposta perché non sa che cosa potrebbe eventualmente dirgli per spiegare la sua esperienza.

La sua piccola gioia evapora però quando Puck parla di nuovo.

"Prendi questo," le dice, passandogli il correggiato. "Ecco come andrà: la campana dello spettacolo suonerà fra circa cinque minuti. Faranno entrare gli elefanti" – Puck fa un cenno verso il recinto vuoto degli elefanti dietro di loro – "e i clown occuperanno il palco. Ken suonerà la campana d'entrata esattamente sette minuti dopo e quello è il nostro segnale."

"Entriamo a intervalli nella tenda. Ken ci farà cenno di muoverci. Occupiamo l'entrata centrale e ci apriamo a ventaglio a sinistra, in direzione della Pista uno," aggiunge Rachel con tono perentorio, indicando il lato opposto della tenda rispetto a dove si trovano adesso, come se Santana ne sapesse abbastanza per dare un senso alle sue istruzioni.

Puck afferra lo stoppino all'estremità del correggiato di Santana e lo bagna di kerosene da una latta. "Accendi il tuo correggiato prima di dirigerci verso la tenda, ma stai attenta a non avvicinarti troppo ai lembi della tenda quando entriamo o il tendone si trasformerà in una candela romana. Puoi prendere le fiamme dal mio bastone se vuoi risparmiare fiammiferi. Quando arriviamo nel tendone, è semplice, proprio come dice Rachel: cammina a un ritmo di uno, due, tre verso la parte anteriore della pista che è più lontana a sinistra. Ti ricordi lo spettacolo mattutino, vero?"

A dire il vero, sono successe così tante cose dalla mattina che Santana non si ricorda quasi nulla dello spettacolo precedente, eccetto per Brittany in un bianco brillante, la persona più affascinante della pista. Santana apre la bocca per dire che non ricorda a sufficienza le logistiche dello spettacolo mattutino per ricrearle personalmente, ma Puck non aspetta che Santana risponda al suo quesito.

"Stai lontana dagli altri circensi," la avverte Puck. "Tieniti a circa otto piedi di distanza da Rachel. Fermati quando Rachel si ferma e mantieni il tuo posto. Solo continua a far girare quel correggiato. Rimaniamo in pista fino alla fine della canzone, poi usciamo velocemente. Ci saranno dei secchi nel retro della pista che i clown preparano alla loro entrata. Spegni il tuo correggiato uscendo dalla tenda. Una volta che torniamo qui, puoi riposarti un po'. Siamo il decimo atto."

"E io sono l'undicesimo," dice Rachel compiaciuta.

A Santana gira la testa, inondata nettamente da tutte le nuove informazioni. Se riuscirà a superare anche questa prima comparsa sotto i riflettori del tendone senza darsi fuoco o incendiare qualcun altro, sarà un assoluto miracolo.

Dopo aver dato a Santana le loro istruzioni, Puck e Rachel tornano a preparare i loro strumenti per il fuoco e sistemare i loro costumi. Mentre fanno ciò, Santana finge di rimanere occupata controllando che i suoi foulard rimangano sicuramente avvolti in vita, ma sinceramente non sa che fare per aspettare.

Una miscela di aria di fumo e odore di caffè riempiono l'aria. I Chang si passano tra loro una pentola d'acciaio, proprio come la prima volta che Santana li aveva visti. Sam e suo padre siedono presi da quella che sembra una conversazione seria, le loro buffe facce da clown accigliate in sguardi non buffi di profonda considerazione. Se non fosse per gli strani vestiti e gli attrezzi di scena sparsi tra la compagnia riunita, quest'adunata somiglierebbe a un picnic della città.

(In un certo senso, Santana suppone che è proprio quello che è.)

Troppo presto, la campana dei cinque minuti suona e Santana si gira per vedere Ken tenere in mano lo strumento, vicino all'entrata della tenda. Un crescendo di musica e fanfare risuona dall'interno del tendone. Sam, suo padre, il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro e gli altri clown balzano in piedi e si affrettano verso il terreno di mezzo tra quest'area del retroscena e quella più in là. Quando raggiungono la loro posizione, due sovrintendenti scostano indietro i lembi della tenda usando dei bastoni a uncino, creando un'entrata per il tendone. I clown si soffermano per un secondo, senza fiato e sorridenti, prima di sfrecciare all'interno in un esplosione di risate e baldoria. Santana sente un fremito nel guardarli andare.

Un secondo dopo, sente il tendone scoppiare in acclami divertiti.

Difficilmente sembra possibile che Santana farà il suo debutto nel circo fra pochi minuti. Si chiede brevemente cosa direbbero suo padre e sua nonna, venendo a sapere cosa è diventata la loro piccola Santana dalla loro morte, ma poi sente una stretta al cuore.

"Pronta, coccinella?" chiede Puck, aprendo un varco nei pensieri di Santana.

Le fa cenno di iniziare a camminare con lui e Rachel verso la stessa entrata nella quale i clown sono appena scomparsi. Vagamente, Santana si domanda dove sono finiti gli elefanti, ma prima che possa formulare la domanda, Puck ha un fiammifero tra le dita, che fa strisciare contro un piccolo pezzo di selce che estrae dalla fascia rossa avvolta in vita. Appena il fiammifero si accende, Puck sorride, selvaggio come un demonio.

"Che tu sia pronta o no," dice Puck, accendendo il suo bastone prima di accendere prima il correggiato di Rachel e poi quello di Santana.

La campana dello spettacolo suona.

* * *

Fino a questo momento della sua vita, Santana non ha mai avuto nessuna ragione di temere che un elefante possa calpestarla, ma dopo che Puck accende il correggiato di Santana e Ken spinge i gitani attraverso i lembi della tenda dopo i contorsionisti, Santana si ritrova a inciampare in un percorso oscuro e poi a cercare di tagliare il cammino diretto di tre enormi pachidermi africani.

Gli animali sembrano ancora più vicini adesso delle parate fuori da Tekamah e una volta arrivati a Worthington; Santana passa sufficientemente vicino a loro da annusare l'erba trattata e la polvere sulla loro pelle coriacea e vedere il pericolo mescolato alla saggezza nei loro occhi marroni e rossicci.

Mentre gli altri circensi si muovono abilmente verso la parte anteriore del tendone, correndo come un perfetto, oliato meccanismo di un orologio, Santana ha un passo incerto, non sicura di come o dove muoversi, disorientata da tutte le visioni e i suoni che la circondano, e terrorizzata di dare fuoco ai suoi vestiti o a quelli di qualcun altro. Non si è mai sentita così sopraffatta in vita sua. Cammina strascicando i piedi oltre gli elefanti, all'improvviso estremamente conscia della sua piccolezza e fragilità.

Fare parte del circo è tutt'altro rispetto a guardarlo dalle gradinate.

La banda suona a un volume decisamente più alto sul terreno che tra il pubblico e se la grande parata sembrava caotica vista da sopra, diventa un puro pandemonio per una persona che si trova in mezzo a essa. Santana evita un clown e si affretta oltre un uomo sui trampoli. Vagamente, si ricorda che Puck ha menzionato qualcosa riguardo al camminare seguendo un ritmo di uno-due-tre, ma solo muoversi in avanti è tutto quello che riesce a permettersi di fare al momento; riesce a stento a stare dietro ai suoi pensieri, figuriamoci seguire un ritmo.

Santana fa poco con il suo correggiato oltre che a tenerlo a un braccio di distanza da lei e agitarlo leggermente avanti e indietro come un dolce pendolo, cercando di tenersi più lontano possibile dal fuoco. Il cuore le batte in gola e pensa _Oh Dio_ a ogni passo, in preda al panico che diventerà una torcia umana al minimo errore o passo falso. Le fiamme all'estremità del correggiato avvolgono lo stoppino come un pugno in continuo movimento, dita di rosso, arancio, giallo, blu, e bianco iridescente.

Nel mezzo del caos, colore, e suoni del circo in parata, Santana coglie con l'occhio Rachel, che la sta guardando in modo severo.

_Muoviti!_ Mima con le labbra, facendo cenno a Santana di tenere il ritmo al suo fianco.

Santana barcolla, tanto frastornata come se qualcuno l'avesse fatta girare in cerchio. Il circo descrive un'orbita attorno a lei e la costella, vibrante di aspetti sensoriali e roteante di movimento, da ogni lato, rendendola l'asse del suo universo arlecchino.

"Santana!" urla Rachel, voce che si fa strada ma vagamente distinguibile sopra il rimbombo della parata.

Santana si accorge che ha smesso di muoversi.

Rachel lancia a Santana uno sguardo feroce e fa di nuovo cenno a Santana di unirsi a lei verso la parte anteriore della pista. Imbarazzata e spaventata, Santana incespica in avanti, il suo correggiato che si dimena davanti a lei come un cagnolino dalla coda eccitata, fiamme aggrovigliate in trecce serpentine. Santana si ferma allo stesso momento di Rachel, a qualche iarda di distanza da lei mentre Puck descrive un cerchio finale attorno a loro, scagliando e ruotando il suo bastone con una gioia da sciacallo.

Dalla prima volta che è entrata nel tendone, Santana guarda la folla.

(Santana non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, trovarsi di fronte a un vero, vivo pubblico per la prima volta, ma di certo non si era immaginato questo.)

Si sente immediatamente sbalordita, in adorazione.

Più di un migliaio di occhi la stanno guardando e più di un migliaio di mani applaudono per la sua esibizione. Sa che il pubblico in verità applaude per l'intero circo, non solo per lei, e di certo non considerando che costituisce la peggiore e meno importante parte dello spettacolo nel mezzo dell'intera compagnia, ma in qualche modo Santana rimane rapita nell'estasi del momento – del suono e meraviglia di più di cinquecento persone che esultano in sua direzione. Un fremito fiorisce sulla sua pelle e nel suo cuore e polmoni.

(Santana trova qualcosa degno di essere tenuto stretto per la seconda volta in tanti giorni.)

All'improvviso, Santana pensa di sapere perché Puck sorrideva così ampiamente durante lo spettacolo mattutino; c'è qualcosa di potente e straordinario nella folla. Guarda Puck per controllare il suo volto e lo trova per poco illuminato da una rabbiosa luce rossa dal suo bastone mentre ingoia le fiamme, poi le sputa alte nell'aria in un'ondata.

Santana rimane a bocca aperta.

"Santana!" le dice Rachel, la sua voce severa anche se sorride in modo stucchevole al pubblico. "Non rimanere lì ferma! La canzone è cambiata!"

Santana non se n'è accorta.

Quando Santana si ricorda di muoversi, Rachel e Puck si sono già ritirati verso i secchi che affiancano la pista. Quando balza per seguirli, lo scatto nel suo movimento quasi fa cadere la fiamma dal suo correggiato sulla sua gonna.

Si arresta completamente, terrorizzata.

In quel mezzo istante, la fiamma si aggroviglia ma poi indietreggia, mancando i vestiti di Santana per un pelo. Il cuore di Santana si ferma nel suo petto.

"Santana!" Rachel la richiama, dopo aver già spento il suo correggiato, facendo cenni selvaggi a Santana che si unisca a lei al margine della pista per fare lo stesso col suo strumento.

Quasi tutti gli altri circensi hanno svuotato il palco, lasciando Santana da sola sotto i riflettori. Santana aspetta un battito prima che ritorni la sua pulsazione. Sente la folla che la chiama. Quando inizia a muoversi di nuovo, si sente tesa come la corda colpita di uno strumento, vibrante di nervi.

Il suo sguardo coglie un lampo di biondo e bianco ritirarsi nell'oscurità nel retro del tendone appena fissa il retro della tenda.

(Per un secondo, si dimentica di tutto tranne che Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.)

"Santana!" Rachel sibila di nuovo.

Sobbalza.

* * *

Rachel inizia a fare una predica a Santana prima ancora di emergere dal tendone, camminando attaccata alla spalla di Santana e lamentandosi direttamente nel suo orecchio.

"Non puoi decidere di fermarti quando sei sul palco!" la rimprovera Rachel appena passano nell'oscurità sul retro della tenda, poi spuntano attraverso i lembi della tenda all'aperto, i loro occhi che si serrano a causa del repentino cambio di luce. "E devi stare più attenta col tuo correggiato! Avresti potuto bruciarti!" dice, come se Santana non lo sapesse.

Puck attende al centro dello spazio del backstage, appoggiato al suo bastone. Rabbrividisce appena Santana e Rachel si avvicinano a lui e Santana non è certa se lo fa perché lei l'ha deluso con la sua mediocre esibizione o perché non vuole prender parte alla polemica di Rachel.

"E seriamente, Santana, se non riesci a tenere il ritmo seguendo la musica, almeno cerca di stare dietro a me! Dovremmo avere una coreografia parallela! Se non mi stai dietro, diventa impossibile per Noah girarci attorno, vero, Noah?"

Puck pare in trappola.

I suoi occhi si muovono rapidamente da Santana a Rachel e uno sguardo inquieto passa il suo volto. Sa che Santana ha fallito la sua esibizione tanto quanto Santana e Rachel, ma sembra anche che non voglia urlare a Santana e rischiare di turbarla, come ha fatto prima quando hanno provato la lettura del palmo. Dopo una deliberazione di mezzo secondo, Puck evidentemente decide quale delle sue due graziose signorine lo spaventa di meno. Scrolla le spalle.

"Era il suo primo numero, Rachel" dice, scusandosi per il comportamento di Santana. "Lasciala in pace, no? Non poteva fare di meglio. Non è stata cresciuta al circo come io e te – "

"Esattamente!" Rachel fuma dalla rabbia. "Lei non è come noi, Noah! Lei non possiede nessuna delle abilità necessarie per esibirsi nel nostro atto e a quanto pare manca perfino del buonsenso di stare lontana da tutti con il suo correggiato acceso. Davvero, è una questione di sicurezza, che non dice nulla del fatto che sta sprecando il denaro dei nostri clienti, che hanno pagato per vedere un intrattenimento dal vivo di prim' ordine! Onestamente, data la nostra situazione precaria al momento, Noah, penserei che tu fra tutti capiresti quanto sia vitale per Santana contribuire al circo invece che sminuirlo. Non possiamo permetterci di avere lei che mandi a monte i nostri numeri, e di certo non durante una parte talmente semplice dell'atto come la grande parata!"

Le sopracciglia di Puck si corrugano e offre a Santana uno sguardo dispiaciuto, ma non dice nulla per fermare Rachel, decidendo a dire il vero che non è né nei suoi né nei migliori interessi di Santana interromperla adesso che ha iniziato a parlare.

Rachel va avanti criticando Santana riguardo ai danni del tenere il fuoco in modo irresponsabile e l'importanza di continuare sempre lo spettacolo per altri dieci minuti mentre Puck si appoggia semplicemente al suo bastone e guarda a terra, in tutto e per tutto immensamente interessato ai grilli che saltellano sull'erba ai suoi piedi.

Da parte sua, Santana si morde la lingua, provando vergogna e paura mescolata a indignazione e irritazione. Certo è facile per Rachel Berry dire che tenere il fuoco è un lavoro rudimentale e che l'esibizione nel circo dovrebbe essere intuitiva per chiunque possegga perfino un briciolo del talento naturale di Rachel perché, da quello che Santana riesce a cogliere, Rachel è cresciuta nel circo e si è esibita davanti a un pubblico dal giorno in cui ha iniziato a camminare. Santana, d'altro canto, non ha mai incontrato così tante persone in un unico luogo prima di vedere il pubblico serale oggi e si sente tanto ottusa e inadatta al circo quanto Hank Morgan in Camelot.

Dopo aver distribuito a Santana un ultimo rigido avvertimento di stare attenta quando arriverà l'atto dei gitani, Rachel inala profondamente, piena di problemi. "Adesso se mi potete gentilmente scusare," dice, come se Santana e Puck l'avessero trattenuta invece di lei ad aver trattenuto loro, "Devo andare a esercitarmi con i miei esercizi vocali per riscaldare la mia voce per l'undicesimo atto."

Si volta bruscamente e se ne va verso i margini del backstage.

(Santana si meraviglia del fatto che Rachel necessiti ancora di scaldare la sua voce, considerando che l'ha appena esercitata per dieci minuti buoni.)

Mentre Rachel cammina, Santana sente qualcosa dentro di lei cadere a pezzi. Conosceva già le sue carenze senza che Rachel gliele recitasse come una litania. Santana crolla dove si trova, l'intera ramanzina di Rachel che ancora rimbomba nelle sue orecchie.

"Non badare a lei, coccinella" dice Puck, lanciandosi sul gomito di Santana mentre scivola al suo fianco. "Non ti sei unito veramente al circo del sig. Adams fino a quando Rachel non ti ha criticato. Direbbe che il cielo non è abbastanza blu se pensasse che ha intralciato la sua esibizione. Non intende fare del male, però."

Offre a Santana uno sguardo di incoraggiamento.

"Già," dice a bassa voce, non sentendosi veramente confortata.

(Tutto quello che ha detto Rachel è vero.)

Puck percepisce la sconfitta nella sua voce. Pare non gli piaccia, o almeno la trova spiacevole. Accartoccia le sopracciglia. "Vuoi vedere Will scacciare i clown?" chiede. Le sue labbra si increspano in un sorriso astuto. "È diverso visto da dietro."

* * *

Puck guida Santana appena oltre i margini improvvisati del backstage, non vicino all'entrata del tendone, ma in una certa sezione irregolare lungo la curva della tenda. Mentre il resto del muro sembra distribuito uniformemente, questa zona in particolare mostra un'apertura nella tela che forma una lunga, alta apertura triangolare che porta direttamente all'interno del tendone. Qualcuno ha ripiegato indietro la tela lungo quest'apertura e l'ha tenuta ferma usando una pietra di grandezza considerevole, puntandola a terra sul bordo.

Bambini, incluso un ragazzetto biondino che ha non più di dieci anni e assomiglia molto a Sam, creano scompiglio intorno all'area, alcuni giocando con bambole usurate di pannocchia o biglie, altri recitando filastrocche battendosi i palmi. Mentre Santana e Puck si avvicinano allo squarcio, Santana si accorge che alcuni dei bambini hanno infilato le loro teste attraverso il buco, guardando il circo dall'esterno.

I bambini fanno spazio per permettere a Puck e Santana di unirsi a loro allo squarcio.

"Puoi guardare da qui," dice Puck. Infila la sua testa attraverso l'assicella lui stesso, poi riemerge, il suo sorriso diabolico stampato sul volto. Fa cenno a Santana di seguire il suo esempio.

"Il pubblico non riuscirà a vederci?" chiede Santana, scettica.

"No," le assicura Puck. "È così buio sul retro del tendone che nessuno potrebbe vederti nemmeno se tu li salutassi. Puoi vedere l'intero spettacolo da qui dietro e la parte migliore è che Ken non ti farà nemmeno comprare il biglietto," aggiunge in modo canzonatorio.

Santana offre una debole risata.

Puck pare compiaciuto. "Su, coccinella. Prova," la incoraggia, tenendo un lembo dietro in modo tale da permettere a Santana di vedere.

Con cautela, Santana segue le istruzioni di Puck, piegandosi in avanti per sbirciare attraverso l'asse con tutta la premura e calma di una madre che controlla il suo bebè dormiente dalle assi della porta della camera del bambino mentre sbircia nella culla.

Appena Santana ficca la sua testa dentro la tenda, il mondo passa dalla luce al buio; la chiara spavalderia della musica del circo sostituisce il chiasso all'aperto della compagnia che ridacchia. La sua vista si adatta e si ritrova a guardare la pista più a destra, dal suo punto di vista, la pista centrale a numerose iarde a sinistra.

Proprio come Puck ha promesso, Will il presentatore si trova nella pista centrale, i clown che lo stanno già infastidendo. Il sig. Evans schiva Will, tenendo il suo cappello, mentre gli altri clown toccano cose che non dovrebbero, come le scale che conducono alle piattaforme dei trapezi, e scimmiottano a Will alle sue spalle, prendendo in giro la sua andatura e i suoi movimenti esagerati.

Le luci del palco dipingono lunghe ombre dietro i circensi e donano a tutti un'aura bianca, colorando il pubblico come una singola massa confusa di rosa e bianco e marrone e biondo. L'atto sembra più vicino e in un certo senso più tragico con Santana ad osservarlo da terra invece che dalle gradinate; anche se Will insegue i clown con movimenti eccessivi, sembra stranamente abbattuto e Santana si sente triste a vederlo.

Adesso che Santana non ha Rachel a urlarle dietro, sente quando la campana trilla nel retroscena proprio appena Will riesce a recuperare il suo cappello dal sig. Evans e a respingere i clown dal tendone. Proprio secondo il segnale, il gruppo delle Cavallerizze Sylvestri trottano nella tenda attraverso un'entrata che Santana individua ai pali del tendone rettangolare. Santana rimane a bocca aperta, come alcuni dei bambini attorno a lei.

"Vado a sistemarmi, coccinella," dice Puck, apparentemente felice che Santana trovi il circo così profondamente interessante. "Verrò a prenderti quando è ora per noi di occupare il palco."

* * *

Nonostante quello che Puck le ha detto, Santana si accorge che guardare il circo da dietro non è dissimile da guardarlo davanti, una volta che si abitua al suo nuovo punto di vantaggio: i clown sono ancora dei diavoletti divertenti, le ragazze a cavallo sono ancora altezzose e regali, e Jesse St. James fa ancora lo sbruffone, i suoi grandi felini che procedono zoppicando, confinati alle catene.

Certamente, l'unica vera differenza che trova Santana nel guardare il circo dal retroscena invece che dalle gradinate è che, a livello del suolo, è più facile riconoscere i trucchi.

Proprio come Puck le ha raccontato quando l'ha addestrata a far ruotare il suo correggiato, gran parte delle esibizioni dal vivo ha a che fare con le distrazioni e manipolare l'attenzione del pubblico. Osservando il circo dal retro, Santana trova semplice vedere attraverso i trucchi, probabilmente perché gli artisti dirigono questi trucchi al pubblico pagante di gillie di fronte a loro, piuttosto che al pubblico profittatore alle loro spalle.

Santana vede adesso i secchi per spegnere il fuoco che i clown hanno lasciato davanti alla pista principale. Individua anche subito quando i sovrintendenti che gironzolano ai lati della tenda aprono i lembi per condurre il carro dei felini della giungla al margine della pista così da poter liberare le belve per il loro numero. Vede Will intrattenere la folla, concentrando su di sé gli sguardi mentre i giocolieri e i contorsionisti si intrufolano dentro e fuori dalle ombre, facendo entrate e uscite dalla via d'entrata sul retro del tendone. Si accorge perfino quanta magia dello Spettacolare Hiram sia in realtà solo coreografia e catenacci abilmente nascosti che il mulatto aggancia e sgancia a intervalli.

Stranamente, invece di rendere il circo meno magico per lei, conoscere i meccanismi segreti dietro lo spettacolo fa sentire Santana ancora più impressionata di prima dall'abilità dei circensi e l'astuzia dello show business.

(È molto più interessante la persona con dei segreti da mantenere che la persona senza segreti e che è troppo monotona per pensare ad uno. )

Un'altra campana suona.

"Coccinella," dice Puck, arrivato a recuperare Santana. "Quello è il nostro segnale."

Anche se guardare il circo ha distratto temporaneamente Santana dal pensare riguardo il suo precedente fallimento sul palco, le parole di Puck le ricordano ciò in un istante. La stessa ansia di prima ritorna dentro di lei con un'ondata.

Con il terrore che si accumula, Santana segue Puck lontana dall'apertura nelle tende di tela fino a dove siede Rachel, preparando i correggiati affinché Puck li accenda. Appena Puck distribuisce gli strumenti e dà fuoco ai loro stoppini, Santana inizia a tremare, e più trema, più si affretta, preoccupata che le sue mani tremanti causeranno un incidente una volta che tiene il fuoco nella sua presa.

(L'intera città di Chicago una volta è andata a fuoco perché qualcuno ha avuto un incidente.)

Il respiro di Santana diventa flebile appena Puck le passa il correggiato.

"Non rovinare questo" la ammonisce Rachel, distribuendo a Santana uno sguardo severo e d'avvertimento.

Con Puck come loro guida, i gitani procedono in gruppo all'entrata del tendone, Ken ad aspettarli per accompagnarli all'interno. Sopra le loro teste, il cielo ha assunto i primi sprazzi di tramonto, il sole che allunga la sua luce contro le cime bianche delle tende distribuite lungo il circo, brillando contro i manici di latta dei mestoli che si inarcano al di fuori dei barili d'acqua.

"Uno, due, pronti, via!" conta Ken, facendo cenno ai gitani di attraversare l'apertura.

(Santana lascia indietro il suo respiro.)

Proprio come Puck ha spiegato a Santana prima in giornata, i gitani entrano nel tendone sotto la copertura dell'oscurità, solo i loro strumenti a illuminare la via. Si fermano al centro della pista dando le spalle al pubblico, Rachel e Santana l'una a fianco all'altra a circa dieci metri di distanza con Puck al fianco di Santana sul lato più lontano.

Will annuncia la loro presenza al pubblico.

"Signore e signori, dalle più misteriose regioni dell'Europa, vi presento un trio di gitani estremamente esperti nell'arte della pirotecnica! Per loro, il tocco di una fiamma non è altro che un'amorevole carezza! Si nutrono di fuoco e si lavano nello zolfo! Non preoccupatevi per quello che state per vedere. I nostri gitani sono a prova di fuoco! Guardateli domare le fiamme!"

Le luci si accendono e la banda suona una nota vibrante per iniziare la canzone.

"Ok," Puck borbotta al gruppo.

Santana non si muove.

* * *

Sebbene Rachel e Puck inizino a danzare subito, Santana rimane immobile, la sua schiena ancora voltata verso il pubblico. _Muoviti_, ordina a se stessa, ma i suoi piedi non obbediscono. _Muoviti_, pensa, ma pare che il suo cuore sia l'unica cosa decisa a correre dentro di lei, mantenendo un ritmo sfrenato nel suo petto.

Per un secondo, vede solo il retro del tendone disteso per lei, avvolto dall'oscurità, e ascolta la musica procedere, Rachel e Puck che danzano liberamente al suo fianco, dirigendosi verso la parte anteriore della pista, ma poi Puck volteggia nel campo visivo di Santana, un'espressione colpita sul suo volto.

_Che stai facendo? _Mima con la bocca. _Balla!_

La folla mormora, cogliendo il fatto che l'immobilità di Santana non faccia parte del numero. Santana rimane ferma come una statua, incapace perfino di rispondere a Puck. Il suo correggiato è sospeso a un braccio di distanza di fronte a lei, floscio e derisorio, sfidandola a disturbarlo.

(Non ci riesce.)

Puck volteggia di nuovo.

"Coccinella!" la sollecita, ma Santana lo fissa e basta, impotente, la catena del correggiato avvolta intorno alle sue mani. Guarda la fiamma attorcigliarsi in nodi e nastri lungo lo stoppino e si sente più inutile che mai.

Il volto di Puck si indurisce e improvvisamente si lancia verso di lei, strappandole il correggiato dalle mani con un unico strattone brusco – anche se non vuole che accada, la catena lacera la pelle sul retro delle nocche di Santana e pizzica i suoi pollici alle giunture, facendo urlare Santana di dolore – e brandendolo con la sua mano sinistra, mentre continua a far roteare il suo bastone nella sua mano destra.

Con un'agilità felina, Puck volteggia in avanti, dove lancia il correggiato con un maestoso circolo attorno alla sua testa, poi getta lo stoppino in uno dei secchi, estinguendo le fiamme in una nuvola di fumo sotto il suono degli applausi selvaggi del pubblico. Rivolge uno sguardo sprezzante a Santana, i loro occhi che si incontrano.

"Balla!" le ordina e la sua voce è così tagliente e cattiva che Santana si mette davvero in moto, i suoi piedi che si spostano dalla loro posizione, le sue mani che ricadono ai fianchi.

Santana non ha mai danzato prima d'ora, eccetto attorno al salotto con suo padre quando era una bambina, stando sulle punte delle sue scintillanti scarpe nere di cuoio, tenendosi attaccata alle sue dita con le sue intere mani, ridendo mentre sua nonna suonava per loro canzoni di San Juan al pianoforte.

La musica che la banda produce adesso non ha niente a che fare con la _danza_ di Abuela.

Pensa a quello che ha detto Puck prima riguardo a Rachel che nasconde le sue ripetizioni dietro l'ampiezza di un gesto. Pensa a sua nonna, che teneva i bordi della sua gonna tra le mani e la spiegazzava durante un ritmo in cui si univa a Santana e suo padre al centro del salotto. Guarda Rachel, che ruota le sue anche in cerchi graziosi a tempo con la strana musica.

Santana danza.

Non ha esperienza di ballo di per sé, ma riesce a contare un ritmo, almeno, grazie alla sua esercitazione musicale, e lo fa, trovando il tempo di tre - tre e infilandosi in quello come una si infilerebbe in una vasca da bagno che è troppo fredda per lei, esitante e non conoscendo il modo migliore.

Santana tenta di imitare Rachel, muovendo le sue anche in piccoli cerchi, saltellando sui piedi a intervalli. Si muove verso la parte anteriore della pista, tenendo la gonna con la mano, nascondendo la sua inesperienza dietro a un velo di sottogonne sventolate e l'ampiezza dei movimenti. Sa che la sua danza non è vera, ma spera che la folla la accetterà come qualcosa appartenente alla cultura gitana. Appare abbastanza diversa da Puck e Rachel che forse il pubblico può accettare che la sua danza sia diversa dalla loro, che è differente da tutti.

Raggiunge la parte anteriore della pista appena la musica cala e si ferma per osservare Rachel e Puck nella loro sincronia perfetta, Rachel roteando il suo correggiato un'ultima volta, Puck portando il suo bastone alla bocca, volto più scuro del solito contro la luce rossastra del fuoco mentre soffia un pennacchio di fuoco nell'aria. Il pubblico esulta e Santana finalmente espira.

Puck e Rachel spengono le loro fiamme in un batter d'occhio, inviando getti di fumo dai secchi sistemati lungo la circonferenza della pista. "Su," grugnisce Puck, proseguendo verso Santana e afferrandola bruscamente per il polso. Ciò che succede dopo, Puck la tira verso il basso per eseguire qualcosa simile a un inchino e una riverenza. La folla grida, a bocca aperta e apprezzando lo spettacolo.

(Il loro applauso non è per lei. )

Prima che Santana possa dire o fare qualcosa, Puck la spinge verso il retro della tenda, lasciando Rachel da sola per il suo undicesimo atto.

Emergono all'aperto e trovano il cielo tinto dal crepuscolo. Il fumo del piccolo fuoco al centro del backstage si mostra più vivido di prima contro l'aria. Alcuni dei clown più giovani, tra cui Sam e il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro, hanno iniziato a giocare a euchre – più quietamente del turbolento gioco di Puck e i suoi amici sul treno – al di sotto di una tettoia e siedono fumando pipe per terra e appollaiati sulle panchine. Guardano in direzione di Puck e Santana quando escono dal tendone, sorridendo a Puck e guardando cautamente Santana. Alcuni di loro sembrano ricordarsi la sua esplosione di prima.

Prima che Santana possa compiere due passi al di fuori della porta, Ken appare di fronte a lei, il suo volto più rosso e più chiazzato di quanto l'abbia mai visto prima, le sue narici che divampano di furia. Si pone direttamente davanti a Santana, bloccandole la strada, e giunge a un piede di distanza da lei, violando il suo spazio. Il tanfo acre del suo sudore e del suo alito nauseante la travolge e quasi la soffoca.

"Che diavolo era quello?" grida, sputo che vola dalle sue labbra insieme all'invettiva.

Tutti sussultano, Santana più di tutti.

"Ken! Ken, ho la situazione sotto controllo – !" Puck inizia a dire, ma Ken è sordo alle sue parole.

Invece, Ken prende Santana per il polso e la strappa dal fianco di Puck, tirandola malamente in avanti e lontana dal tendone così da poter urlarle contro senza qualcuno ad ascoltarlo attraverso l'apertura della tenda. La spalla di Santana è in fiamme dal dolore e il suo polso pare quasi rompersi a causa della pressione della stretta di Ken. Fa fermare Santana con un movimento fulmineo al centro del retroscena, proprio vicino al fuoco, fremendo di rabbia come un toro provocato, l'intera compagnia in cerchio attorno a loro.

Le urla con una voce troppo brutale.

"Ascolta, signorina! Non ho mai visto una tale esibizione da fifone in vita mia! Avresti potuto ucciderti, bloccandoti in quel modo! E se Puck si fosse scontrato con te? Adesso lo so che al sig. Adams piace aiutare i suoi ragazzi, assumendo la moglie o il fratello o il cane di chiunque, ma io ti ho segnata: non ho bisogno di nessuna fottuta zingara negra che si metta in ridicolo sul mio palco! Ti farò licenziare prima dello spettacolo di domani!"

(Non importa quante volte Santana senta _quella parola_ riferita a lei, non la colpisce mai meno di un colpo di pugnale.)

Per un secondo, l'eco delle parole sbraitate da Ken risuona nel retroscena e tutti indietreggiano dietro di quelle, Santana più di tutti. Le sue viscere si raffreddano e la sua bocca si spalanca. Un respiro soffocato passa dalle sue labbra, sorto nel fondo dei suoi polmoni, e la sua bocca rimane aperta in seguito. Lacrime scaturiscono dai suoi occhi, non solo a causa delle parole di Ken, ma a causa di tutto. La sua gola si serra.

"Coccinella," dice Puck, avvicinandosi a lei, guardandola con una compassione e una preoccupazioni tali che lei non riesce semplicemente a sopportarli. Le dita di lui sfiorano la sua spalla e lei si scansa come se fosse stata bruciata.

Prima che qualcuno possa parlarle di nuovo, Santana corre.

* * *

Santana corre senza pensieri, i suoi piedi che ricadono pesantemente sull'erba, le gonne che intralciano le sue gambe con l'intento di farla cadere. Al di sopra di lei, il cielo è una ferita aperta, l'oscurità che insegue Santana da est a ovest mentre sorpassa tenda bianca dopo tenda bianca dopo tenda bianca, il suo respiro umido e pesante nelle sue orecchie, udibile sopra l'accartocciarsi dell'erba sotto i suoi piedi e i suoni del circo in dissolvenza che vengono da ancora più lontano alle sue spalle.

Corre più lontana di quanto abbia mai corso in vita sua fino a quando il suo respiro è in tempesta e sente un dolore pulsante nel profondo del suo stomaco, proprio al di sopra del suo bacino. L'interno della sua bocca ha il sapore di cotone arido e del vento, mentre la sua gola, occhi, petto bruciano, come se avesse ingoiato il fuoco di Puck.

(Senti sempre parlare di persone che scappano per unirsi al circo. Non senti mai di qualcuno che scappa per uscirne. )

Il campo del circo si offusca attorno a Santana appena lacrime riempiono i suoi occhi, ma è solo dopo essere collassata al suolo che si permette di piangere veramente, lo stesso singhiozzo che aveva soppresso prima in giornata che finalmente si sprigiona liberamente dalla sua gola. Porta le sue mani al volto, premendole contro la sua bocca e guance. Un dolore che non ha nulla a che fare con il fatto che Ken l'ha fisicamente trattata male la pugnala attraverso le spalle.

Anche se Santana odia quanto infantile suoni la sua voce attraverso le lacrime e si odia per piangere in primo luogo, non riesce a smettere una volta che ha iniziato.

Piange per le ultime settimane, per sua nonna e suo padre per la prima volta dai loro funerali e per il fatto che non sono qui a dirle di comportarsi coraggiosamente e in modo avveduto oggi. Piange per la felicità che ha abbandonato al cottage. Piange per essere sola, perfino con Puck come suo protettore. Piange per la cattiveria della gente del circo e per la sua incapacità di fare attenzione alle regole. Piange al ricordo degli umidi, orribili baci di Puck sulla sua pelle. Piange perché il fuoco la spaventa nel profondo. Piange perché Ken le ha urlato. Piange per la parola con cui l'ha chiamata. Piange perché tutto quello che Ken ha detto è vero.

(Piange per se stessa, più di tutto.)

I suoi singhiozzi la sconvolgono, coagulandosi dal profondo.

Si sente bloccata come se si trovasse in mezzo a cocci di vetro in frantumi.

Alla fine la sua voce l'abbandona e Santana piange silenziosamente, le sue mani ancora sul volto, che brucia, umido e gonfio per le lacrime.

"Smettila," ordina a se stessa e asciuga rabbiosamente i suoi occhi con la chiara manica della sua camicetta. Tossisce e reprime altre lacrime. "Smettila," ripete, furiosa con se stessa e con tutti. Scaccia via quel senso di debolezza dentro di lei, rimpiazzando la piccolezza con durezza, e si rimprovera per la sua fragilità.

(Ma Jones piange ogni volta che qualcuno usa quella parola con lei? Puck aveva pianto quando aveva fallito la sua esibizione che l'aveva lesionato a New York?)

Con i suoi occhi liberati dalle lacrime dalla prima volta dal suo collasso dopo la corsa, Santana scruta lo spazio circostante e si accorge di essere inavvertitamente giunta alla stessa sezione di tende dove si era fermata a cucire le gonne delle cavallerizze in giornata.

Nella distanza, sente i suoni di voci e movimento. Il cielo si estende, un'uniforme oscurità lavanda scuro adesso, rapide, piccole nuvole che travolgono la luna e stelle lontane. Le voci si avvicinano ancora di più a Santana e sa che il circo si è disperso per la serata. La compagnia sta ritornando al campo.

Santana siede immobile, attendendo nell'oscurità.

* * *

Santana non sa per quanto tempo rimane nel buio, sa solo che l'intero circo la sorpassa da entrambi i lati senza vederla. Siede a gambe incrociate, i suoi palmi distesi sull'erba, le sue spalle curve. Alla fine, chiude gli occhi, dimenticandosi del suono distante di risate e parole. Sa che, alla fine, dovrà ritornare da Puck e affrontare qualsiasi punizione le darà per essere scappata.

(Le regole sono le regole che sono le regole che sono le regole e non cambiano, non importa quanto forte tu pianga.)

Una bassa, dolce voce viene a lei attraverso l'oscurità.

"Adesso, non spaventarti, tesoro, ma mi sto avvicinando a te."

Nonostante la direttiva, Santana si spaventa, sussultando di scatto. Si volta per vedere Brittany avvicinarsi a lei nel buio.

Quando Santana ha incontrato per la prima volta Brittany, pensava che in qualche modo Brittany fosse una ragazza da giorno, così dorata e legata al sole che parrebbe più bella alla mattina e nel pieno pomeriggio, ma adesso Santana vede che Brittany è meravigliosa anche sotto la copertura della notte come in ogni altro momento della giornata.

Le nuvole di prima che oscuravano la luna sono in maggior parte scomparse adesso e la luce bluastra della luna cola dal cielo, i suoi raggi che si avvolgono attorno ai bei capelli di Brittany e catturano il bianco dei suoi occhi. Brittany si è già cambiata dal suo costume del circo al suo prendisole blu. Porta con sé un piatto della mensa e un bicchiere, la sua figura una visione tra l'indaco e l'ombra.

Santana rimane senza fiato.

(Brittany la sorprenderà sempre in questo modo? )

"Ho pensato di cantare, forse, per farti capire che stavo avanzando verso di te," ammette Brittany nel suo modo naturale. "Ma poi eri così bella che me ne sono dimenticata."

Brittany cammina dove Santana siede sull'erba, sedendosi con grazia vicino a lei. Non si preoccupa di sistemare la sua gonna usurata sulle sue gambe; Santana può vedere le sue ginocchia nude e caviglie esposte nella notte.

"Ciao," dice Brittany, come se non avesse già salutato Santana.

"Ciao," dice Santana di rimando, dimenticandosi di non fissare.

"Ti ho portato la cena, in caso tu sia affamata," dice Brittany, indicando il piatto della mensa e il bicchiere nelle sue mani.

Santana non dice nulla, ma guarda Brittany con il più intenso e desideroso interesse che abbia mai provato in vita sua. Brittany pare non preoccuparsi del silenzio di Santana. Passa il piatto e il bicchiere a Santana e le offre un sorriso d'incoraggiamento. All'improvviso, Santana si sente riscaldata sotto la fresca luce blu della luna. Le sue spalle si sollevano. Respira.

"Grazie," dice stupidamente, guardando il suo pasto , che consiste di brodo di carne, porridge di mais, e un unico biscotto. Non si era accorta di aver fame fino a questo momento.

"Ho dimenticato di portarti una forchetta," si scusa Brittany, come se non avesse comunque fatto la cosa più gentile del mondo per Santana.

"Fa lo stesso," dice Santana, sentendo qualcosa affiorare in superficie dentro di lei e voltarsi, come un gatto che aspetta di essere accarezzato sulla pancia.

"Ok," dice Brittany.

Quando nessuna delle due ha nient'altro da dire per il momento, Brittany sorride semplicemente a Santana e guarda con un'aria d'attesa il piatto. Santana afferra il biscotto e lo usa come cucchiaio per inzupparlo nel porridge. Mangia e Brittany la guarda in silenzio.

Mangiare accanto a qualcuno che non sta mangiando dovrebbe causare a una persona di sentirsi scortese e a disagio, ma Santana trova che non le importa così tanto adesso, anche con Brittany che la fissa, guardandola masticare.

Una persona potrebbe aspettarsi che il silenzio tra di loro sembri pesante, ma non lo è. Santana trova che sia stranamente rilassante sedere nella quiete insieme a Brittany, svuotando il piatto del porridge prima di finire i rimasugli inzuppati del suo biscotto. Beve l'acqua dal bicchiere e appoggia i suoi piatti usati di fronte a lei sul prato, guardando Brittany come se le stesse chiedendo cosa dovrebbero fare adesso.

Per un momento, Brittany fissa Santana, scrutando profondamente nel suo volto.

Il più tenue sorriso felino si forma sulle labbra di Brittany.

"Posso dirti un segreto?" sussurra, la voce solo un soffio anche se sono da sole senza nessuno attorno che possa per caso udirle.

Santana annuisce, fissando Brittany di rimando tanto profondamente quanto Brittany la osserva.

(Brittany può dire a Santana qualsiasi cosa.)

Il sorriso felino di Brittany si fa più grande. Guarda a sinistra e a destra nell'oscurità, poi piega la sua testa così vicina al volto di Santana che Santana può percepire il suo respiro riscaldare la sua guancia. Il cuore di Santana sobbalza nel petto. Si dimentica di respirare.

"Rachel Berry non riesce a frantumare il vetro con la sua voce," Brittany dice in modo cospiratorio. Indossa un'espressione subdola.

"Sul serio?" chiede Santana, sconvolta.

(Se qualcuno ha mai avuto una voce abbastanza forte da mandare a pezzi il vetro, quella persona dovrebbe essere Rachel Berry.)

Brittany annuisce. "Ha crepato un bicchiere una volta, penso, la qual cosa ha dato al sig. Adams l'idea di trasformarlo in un numero, ma non ha mai frantumato un intero bicchiere da sola. Non so come funzioni esattamente, ma penso che usi una lampada a gas nascosta sotto la stoffa blu sullo sgabello che pian piano riscalda qualche bobina al di sotto del calice mentre Rachel canta. Tengono il calice su un blocco di ghiaccio prima dello spettacolo."

"Così quando il caldo e il freddo si incontrano, va in mille pezzi?" deduce Santana.

Brittany annuisce di nuovo, soddisfatta di sé per aver rivelato il segreto e compiaciuta che Santana l'abbia accettato. Santana si sente improvvisamente molto più felice di prima. La sua nuova felicità non ha niente a che vedere con la verità riguardo l'imbroglio di Rachel Berry.

Santana fissa Brittany e Brittany la fissa di rimando, i loro volti così vicini che Santana può vedere le graziose ciglia di Brittany, anche al buio.

(Santana sente un fremito e vuole qualcosa senza sapere esattamente cosa sia.)

"Vieni," dice Brittany, scostandosi da Santana e alzandosi in piedi. Indica a Santana il piatto usato dove si trova. "Andiamo a riportarlo al carro dispensa prima che Ma Jones ci scuoia per aver portato piatti fuori dalla mensa senza permesso."

Brittany aspetta che Santana sistemi il bicchiere dentro il piatto e poi allunga una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Santana stringe il palmo di Brittany e Brittany la tira su dal suolo con una sorprendente forza e stabilità. Santana sente un brivido alla pelle che tocca pelle ma prima che abbia tempo di registrarlo la mano di Brittany sfugge quasi del tutto dalla sua, ma non totalmente.

"Voglio mostrarti qualcosa, tesoro," dice Brittany allegramente, accartocciando le sue dita mentre scivolano dalla mano di Santana. I loro mignoli si scontrano per caso, ma poi Brittany li unisce insieme più deliberatamente. "Chiudi i tuoi occhi?" dice speranzosa. Stringe il mignolo di Santana nel suo.

"Ok," Santana dice stupidamente.

(Brittany potrebbe chiedere a Santana di fare qualsiasi cosa.)

Le palpebre di Santana si chiudono. Tiene stretto sia il suo piatto che il mignolo di Brittany. Una volta che è accertata che Santana sia sicura, Brittany le dà un piccolo strattone, spingendola in avanti, e Santana la segue.

Sebbene Santana si fidi che Brittany non le permetta di finire in pericolo con i suoi occhi chiusi, trova comunque snervante il fatto di camminare lungo un terreno irregolare senza poter vedere. I suoi piedi arrancano lungo il terreno accidentato, tastando piccoli ammassi di foglie sotto i suoi piedi con cautela e timidezza, schiacciando l'erba a terra con notevole esitazione.

Da parte sua, Brittany non le mette fretta; la lascia camminare piano e le offre i suoi piccoli incoraggiamenti mentre si muove.

"Stai andando alla grande, tesoro. Siamo quasi arrivate. Solo un po' più in là. Voltati adesso. Ecco. Facile, Santana."

C'è un sorriso nella sua voce per tutto il tempo.

Alla fine, Brittany dice a Santana di fermarsi.

"Tieni i tuoi occhi chiusi, però," le raccomanda. Rimuove il piatto di Santana dalla sua mano. "Metterò via questo," le dice e, un momento dopo, Santana distingue il suono di acqua gorgogliante e acciaio sbattere contro acciaio in profondi toni cetacei.

Santana si immagina che Brittany ha appena immerso il piatto nel lavatoio all'angolo del carro dispensa.

"Brittany," dice, chiedendosi cosa sta per succedere.

"Sono qui," Brittany la rassicura, prendendo di nuovo il mignolo di Santana nel suo, ridendo perché hanno qualcosa che appartiene a loro adesso. "Bene, solo un altro paio di passi."

Brittany la guida e Santana segue.

"Apri gli occhi."

Santana fa come Brittany le dice e si ritrova a osservare una distesa d'erba alta fino al ginocchio situata tra la mensa e la città di tende bianche. L'odore di fumo permea l'aria dal falò dietro di lei da qualche parte. Il chiaro di luna blu sfuma il campo.

Rimane senza fiato.

Piccoli puntini di luce giallo-verde brillano e si dissolvono tra le ispide punte d'erba, librando nell'aria come ceneri di un fuoco. Ci devono essere un migliaio di questi granelli luminosi, o un centinaio di migliaia, come minimo. Scivolano sopra il campo, asincroni e splendidi, brillando come minuscole stelle legate alla terra, costellando la vista di Santana in uno, due, tre. Non hai mai visto uno spettacolo simile.

"Brittany," Santana dice, senza fiato, portando la sua mano libera al petto, sentendo il suo stesso battito del cuore elettrizzato.

"Ti piace, tesoro?" chiede Brittany, ridendo con la sua perfetta risata dorata. "Non è veramente estate finché non vedi le lucciole, non penso." Smette di parlare e Santana la guarda. Quando Brittany sorride, anche Santana sorride. "Buona estate, Santana," dice Brittany sommessamente.

(È il genere di cose che Santana vorrebbe la gente scrivesse nei libri.)

* * *

Dopo un momento, Brittany dà un delicato strattone a Santana e la guida nel prato. "Vieni," dice, procedendo lentamente nel prato fino a quando non arrivano all'altezza del ginocchio, una sinfonia di grilli stridenti attorno a loro, piccoli gruppetti di lucciole che baluginano da ogni lato. Stanno l'una di fronte all'altra, mignolo nel mignolo, e rimangono così per un periodo infinito, immobili e felici nell'oscurità. Anche se Santana trova che il prato scintillante sia meraviglioso, trova arduo guardare da qualsiasi parte se non verso Brittany.

"Grazie," dice dopo un po'.

"Prego," risponde Brittany calorosamente.

Si fissano per un altro lungo momento in silenzio, poi delicatamente, senza parlare, Brittany offre a Santana un altro strattone, come una bambina farebbe con il suo aquilone su un filo, e guida Santana attraverso il prato, indirizzandola lungo il campo fino a quando non raggiungono il margine della città bianca. Semi e fili d'erba rimangono attaccati alla stoffa della gonna da gitana di Santana e vengono schiacciati sotto le suole delle sue scarpe; Brittany procede a piedi nudi. Camminano fino alla gramigna del campo e entrano le file di tende, ombre che le inglobano. Di tanto in tanto, incrociano un'altra persona del circo, ma per la maggior parte, la compagnia sembra sia andata a dormire.

Santana diviene sempre più rapita nel sentire il mignolo di Brittany legato al suo e lo strano modo in cui la serata si sia trasformata dalle lacrime alla magia che la sorprende quando alla fine Brittany rallenta fino a fermarsi. Dopo un altro paio di secondi Santana si accorge che sono arrivate alla sua tenda.

Santana ha già detto grazie a Brittany nel prato, ma vuole dirlo ancora e meglio. Vuole dire a Brittany che il suo nome è bellissimo e chiederle del numero del lancio dei coltelli. Vuole solo sentire Brittany parlare di qualsiasi cosa. Apre la sua bocca per parlare, ma trova che ha troppo da dire per dire veramente qualcosa a Brittany.

In qualche modo, Brittany capisce. Cerca Santana con lo sguardo più profondo che Santana abbia mai visto. Sembra le piaccia tutto quello che trova. Sorride, calda e dorata. "Devi andare a riposare, tesoro," dice Brittany dolcemente, districando il suo mignolo da quello di Santana solo per poter sfiorare la guancia di Santana con la sua mano.

(Santana rimane ferma e trattiene il respiro.)

"Le cose saranno migliori domani," le promette Brittany. "Posso già dirlo."

"Ok," dice stupidamente Santana.

Brittany le offre un altro sorriso.

Santana vuole spiegarle quanto significa per Santana che Brittany sia venuta e l'abbia trovata al buio e l'abbia trattata con gentilezza quando nessun altro l'avrebbe fatto. "Brittany – ," inizia a parlare, ma Brittany la interrompe.

"Sogni d'oro," dice Brittany e si piega in avanti, premendo un veloce, morbido bacio sulla guancia di Santana così velocemente che Santana non può fare altro che sentirlo prima che Brittany si scosti. Brittany lancia a Santana un saggio sguardo felino e Santana si ritrova senza parole.

Brittany scompare nell'oscurità.

(Il bacio di Brittany si sofferma sulla guancia di Santana molto tempo dopo che Santana va a dormire.)


	4. Anelli di filo e cose segrete

**Lunedì 27 Giugno, 1898: Mankato, Minnesota**

Santana si sveglia al suono di martelli e urla, una mano sistemata sotto la sua testa come cuscino, l'altra sua mano premuta delicatamente sopra un certo punto della sua guancia.

Apre gli occhi per imbattersi in un'oscurità uniforme che potrebbe appartenere alla tarda notte o alla prima mattina, il suo primo pensiero rivolto a Brittany, il suo secondo all'ora, il terzo a Puck, che non trova da nessuna parte nella tenda.

Dapprima Santana va in panico, preoccupata che il circo in qualche modo sia partito da Worthington senza di lei, ma poi si ricorda che sarebbero venuti a recuperare la sua tenda, come minimo, anche se non importasse loro di recuperarla. Riconosce il suono all'esterno: stanno smantellando la città bianca; non l'hanno ancora smontata del tutto.

Guardandosi attorno, Santana si chiede dove Puck se ne sia andato, non perché gli manchi, ma perché non sa precisamente cosa fare senza di lui a darle istruzioni. Nota con la coda dell'occhio che il materassino per dormire di Puck è arrotolato ordinatamente in un angolo, e, alzandosi dalla sua branda, scopre che l'acqua nella bacinella di acciaio inossidabile è scarsa e in apparenza non riempita da ieri; a quanto pare, Puck non è mai tornato alla tenda dopo lo spettacolo di ieri sera.

Senza Puck in giro a dirle l'ora, Santana non può fare a meno di sentirsi frettolosa. Si lava e si veste, tutta tesa, lamentandosi mentre si infila le sue scarpe sopra le dure vesciche sul retro delle sue caviglie, grattandosi le numerose punture d'insetto lungo le sue membra.

(Prende nota di punzecchiare Brittany per averla portata in un nido di zanzare ieri sera quando la vedrà di nuovo.)

(Non ha mai punzecchiato Brittany prima, ma all'improvviso sembra proprio la cosa giusta da fare.)

(Vuole più di ogni altra cosa far ridere Brittany.)

La sua pelle è dura a causa del sole e il duro lavoro di ieri. Impiega cinque minuti buoni a pettinarsi i capelli; i suoi occhi lacrimano mentre fatica a sciogliere tutti i nodi e grovigli. Brevemente, Santana vorrebbe disporre di uno specchio per controllare il suo riflesso, ma poi si rimprovera per essere vanesia. È solo una ragazza gitana in un circo; non dovrebbe importarle così tanto la sua apparenza.

(Brittany ha detto che era bella ieri sera.)

Per tutto il tempo che si veste, Santana pensa a Brittany, domandandosi quando la vedrà di nuovo e rievocando Brittany, meravigliosa, in un campo di lucciole ieri sera.

Prendendo la sacca di Puck, il materassino e la sua borsa con lei, Santana esce all'aria aperta, dove trova costellazioni longilinee che fanno giravolte lungo il buio firmamento. Insetti stridono e ronzano tutt'intorno a lei e, nella distanza, l'elefante maschio, che Santana può sentire ma non vedere, emette un prolungato, afflitto barrito verso il cielo, solitario da circo come chiunque altro nel campo. L'aria è fresca e umida attorno a Santana, molto più bagnata e viscosa dell'aria di New York. Santana rabbrividisce e avvicina al suo corpo i bagagli che tiene in mano, colpita da come le notti possano essere così fredde e i giorni così caldi, vivendo all'aperto.

Mentre scruta la zona circostante cercando Puck, Santana nota che la maggior parte delle tende intorno alla sua giacciono già smontate sull'erba bagnata di rugiada, inclusa la tenda che appartiene al vagabondo dal cappello di feltro e il suo compagno.

Puck non si vede da nessuna parte.

Santana percepisce un'altra ondata di nervi e si chiede cosa dovrebbe fare. Un gruppo di uomini gironzolano una quindicina di iarde più in là lungo una fila di tende, lavorando insieme per imballare un rotolo di tele e un gruppo di pali su un carro; Santana considera di chiamarli, ma non sa che cosa potrebbe dire una volta ottenuta la loro attenzione.

"Ehi!"

Una voce maschile saluta Santana e si volta a destra, aspettandosi Puck. Invece, trova Sam, il clown triste, le cui fattezze non riesce ancora a distinguere chiaramente nell'oscurità, ma di cui riconosce la sua andatura allegra, avendo osservato da vicino durante lo spettacolo di ieri.

Sam fa un cenno a Santana appena si avvicina a sufficienza perché lei riesca finalmente a vedere il suo volto, pulito dal trucco per la prima volta da quando sono arrivati a Worthington. Sam non sorride del tutto, ma ha un'espressione cordiale. Porta una massa di oggetti di misure diverse sulle sue braccia e sulla sua spalla. Quando giunge a una iarda di distanza da Santana, si ferma.

"Signora Puckerman? Tuo marito è a portata di mano?" le chiede, voce gioiosa nonostante l'ora.

(Santana ripensa a ieri nella tenda e detesta ancora di più del solito il nome di Puck al posto del suo.)

"No," risponde Santana semplicemente. "Non so dove sia andato."

La sua voce suona rauca per il recente sonno e per aver pianto così tanto dopo il circo serale. Si sente come se avesse ingoiato una balla di cotone greggio.

Sam pare sorpreso. "Ti ha lasciato qui da sola senza aver smontato la tenda?" le chiede.

Santana annuisce, insicura su cosa dire. Sa che Puck deve aver rotto qualche regola abbandonandola qui da sola. Forse anche lei che sta qui da sola infrange qualche regola.

"E non ha detto quando sarebbe tornato?"

Santana scuote la sua testa, sentendosi sempre più stupida per non possedere vere risposte alle domande di Sam e in qualche modo come se fosse colpa sua il fatto che non riesca a trovare Puck. Forse se non avesse rovinato lo spettacolo serale con la sua esitazione, Puck avrebbe dormito nella tenda e Santana non si sarebbe dovuta svegliare senza di lui. Santana brucia di vergogna, ricordandosi improvvisamente tutto quello che è successo ieri prima che Brittany l'avesse trovata al buio.

Sam guarda Santana con lo stesso sguardo scrutatore del sig. Adams, Ma Jones, e Ken prima di lui, e, per un secondo, Santana si domanda se Sam non la rimprovererà per essere una cattiva moglie nei confronti di Puck. Le sue guance divampano di un calore spiacevole e distoglie lo sguardo dal volto di Sam, proteggendosi da qualsiasi cosa potrebbe dire.

Il suo sguardo ricade sulla massa di oggetti che Sam tiene tra le braccia, tra cui Santana riconosce improvvisamente la sua tovaglia annodata color pavone, come l'attrezzatura da mangia fuoco di Puck. Sam porta anche una sua borsa, insieme ad un dente di leone con un grumo di radici sporche ancora attaccate al gambo. Pare che il fiore sia stato colto da Sam pochi minuti fa.

Anche se Santana si aspetta che Sam la critichi, non lo fa. Invece, quando si accorge che Santana sta guardando le borse, è leggermente confuso.

"Oh," dice Sam rapidamente. "Avevo intenzione di dare questi a te – ehm, a Puck. Li hai lasciati nel retroscena ieri sera e non volevo che finissero persi."

Porge gli averi a Santana per poi accorgersi che ha già le braccia piene. Entrambi tengono quasi più di quello che riescono a portare. Per un momento, Sam e Santana si fissano, confusi, ma poi Sam scuote la testa e sorride, divertito dalla loro situazione imbarazzante. Ride leggermente.

"Oops," dice innocuamente.

Santana non si sarebbe sentita più sconvolta nei confronti di Sam se avesse inscenato un'esibizione di danza improvvisata per lei.

Ci sono regole su come uno come Sam dovrebbe trattare qualcuno come Santana, ma Sam in qualche modo sembra del tutto all'oscuro di esse.

A dire il vero, Sam dovrebbe sentirsi arrabbiato con Santana per non aver dato più attenzione a Puck. Dovrebbe disprezzarla perché è nuova al circo. Dovrebbe guardarla senza vederla. Dovrebbe rivolgersi a lei in modo conciso e dirle che ha sprecato il suo tempo.

Ma non lo fa.

Invece, Sam sorride a Santana, sincero e cordiale, dimentico del fatto che Santana è quel tipo di persona per cui tutte le regole vanno applicate. Deve essere o veramente incosciente o veramente gentile e Santana non è sicura quale sia delle due – tutto quello che sa è che si sente riconoscente nei confronti di Sam, ma anche insicura di cosa fare con lui. Se non si cura delle regole con lei, lei deve curarsi delle regole con lui?

Sam ridacchia e scrolla le spalle, divertito.

"Perché non mettiamo giù tutta la roba?" le propone. "È quasi ora di partire, quindi dovremmo probabilmente impacchettare comunque. Non so quando Puck tornerà, ma non possiamo più aspettarlo, quindi se potresti farti da parte, smonterei volentieri la tua tenda. Poi possiamo avviarci a fare colazione. A te andrebbe bene?"

Il suo tono suona genuino.

Santana annuisce lentamente, controllando qualsiasi segno che riveli che l'offerta di Sam possa essere uno scherzo a sue spese o che possa all'improvviso accanirsi contro di lei, come ha fatto Rachel ieri sul treno quando Santana ha detto la cosa sbagliata riguardo alla reputazione di Rachel.

Quando non trova nulla in Sam se non serietà, si ammorbidisce.

"Ok."

(Niente regole.)

* * *

Nonostante la modesta misura della tenda, Sam impiega più di venti minuti a smantellarla del tutto. Grugnisce appena tira i pali dal suolo e saltella sulle punte delle sue scarpe da clown per staccare la tela un centimetro alla volta dalla struttura in legno. Dopo aver arrotolato la corda in una spirale attorno alle sue mani e averla messa da parte, sradica i pali della tenda con le maniche della sua giacca avvolte sui suoi palmi per evitare che delle schegge si conficchino nella sua pelle. Per tutto il tempo si sforza enormemente.

Anche se Santana si sente in colpa a guardare Sam lavorare senza offrire il suo aiuto, sa anche che se prendesse parte a quel compito, sarebbe solo di disturbo. Ogni tanto, Sam informa Santana dei suoi progressi, promettendole che la tenda è quasi smontata o che ci impiegherà al massimo un minuto o un po' di più. Santana annuisce semplicemente e gli offre un grazie sommesso, immensamente grata del fatto che Sam sia arrivato quando è arrivato, dal momento che Puck deve ancora tornare e il campo sembra in generale quasi pronto per la partenza.

Dopo aver smontato la tenda, Sam lascia i materiali a giacere sul prato.

"I sovrintendenti verranno a prenderli coi carri," le spiega. "Andiamo a fare colazione mentre il cibo è ancora caldo."

Santana mostra il suo assenso con un cenno della testa.

Camminano lungo le file di tende cadute, dividendosi le borse da portare, Sam che ne tiene di più di Santana, e camminano per lo più in silenzio, imbattendosi ogni tanto in altra gente del circo che saluta Sam per nome e Santana con occhiatacce. Mentre tra di loro passa il silenzio, Santana si sente piuttosto a disagio con quello. Sam l'ha trattata così gentilmente che Santana sente che almeno gli deve la cortesia di una conversazione, ma in qualche modo non sa da dove iniziare.

Sam percepisce la sua inquietudine.

"Ho sentito delle tue letture alla fiera," dice improvvisamente. Sistema l'attrezzatura infilata tra le sue braccia. "Non è andata troppo male, vero?"

Le labbra di Sam si incurvano, ma Santana non riesce a dire se in un sorriso o un sorrisetto. Non riesce nemmeno a dire se ha veramente intenzione di elogiarla o se vuole spostare l'attenzione sui suoi insuccessi. Se Sam ha sentito dello spettacolo di Santana sul viale centrale, allora ha senza dubbio sentito come Santana ha turbato il sig. Adams e ha detto al sig. Fabray che sarebbe morto.

Santana risponde a Sam con cautela.

"Era la mia prima volta," dice, un tremolio nella sua voce.

Sam annuisce. "La tua prima volta al circo è sempre dura," dice consapevolmente. "La prima volta che mi sono esibito allo spettacolo mattutino, avevo dodici anni. Sono inciampato sulle mie scarpe da clown e ho rovesciato il secchio di palle di gomma che dovevo portare a papà attraverso il palco."

C'è di nuovo la sua sincerità.

"Grazie, Sam," dice Santana all'improvviso, non solo per la storia, ma per tutto.

Sam offre a Santana un piccolo sorriso di miele, come se avesse appena scoperto qualcosa di nuovo su di lei. "Prego, signora Puckerman."

"Santana."

Sam sorride ancora più ampiamente. "Beh, allora prego, signorina Santana."

Sam e Santana non impiegano molto a raggiungere la mensa, dove scoprono che la colazione è quasi finita. Sam impila le borse ai margini dell'area per mangiare, lontano da dove qualcuno potrebbe inciamparci sopra, la sua lingua infilata tra i denti mentre lavora. Santana gli dà le spalle, guardando la compagnia muoversi freneticamente attorno alla mensa come un esercito di formiche sopra la loro collinetta di sabbia, cercando in parte Puck, ma principalmente Brittany. Piccole falene grigie svolazzano sull'erba all'altezza delle caviglie di Santana.

"Samuel Evans!"

Santana si volta allo stesso istante di Sam e vede Ma Jones arrivare dalla mensa a dove stanno, il suo grembiule macchiato di spruzzi della colazione, il suo cucchiaio di legno stretto saldamente nel suo pugno all'altezza della cintola.

(Santana si chiede se passerà mai un giorno nel circo senza avere Ma Jones a coglierla alla sprovvista.)

"Samuel Evans, l'idiota più pigro sulla faccia della terra!" Ma lo rimprovera, muovendo un dito accusatorio contro il volto di Sam. "Se pensi di poter dormire per metà della giornata e presentarti tardi a colazione, allora sei proprio nei guai!"

Santana arretra e guarda Sam, improvvisamente nervosa per lui e dispiaciuta per averlo fatto finire nei guai a causa sua. Vorrebbe interrompere Ma per dire che Sam non è stato a letto tutta mattina, ma è arrivato tardi a colazione solo perché si è fermato a smontare la tenda di Santana. Però, si sente troppo spaventata per parlare. Getta lo sguardo verso Sam, sperando che almeno colga i suoi occhi per metterlo al corrente di quanto lei si senta orribile per il fatto che lui debba prendersi un rimprovero a causa della sua gentilezza nei suoi confronti.

Vede Sam tentare di sopprimere un sorriso, parendo allo stesso tempo stranamente colpevole e totalmente non dispiaciuto.

Il suo divertimento non sfugge a Ma Jones.

"Pensi che io sia divertente, vero, Sam Evans?" tuona, alzando il suo cucchiaio di legno come se potrebbe veramente colpire Sam con quello. "Bene, ti farò sapere che è solo per puro caso che non hai perso del tutto la colazione! Stavo per raffreddare le piastre e impacchettare la cucina. Potrei anche averlo fatto, ma vedo che hai portato la moglie di Noah Puckerman con te e lei non ha ancora mangiato. Da come stanno le cose, ti lascerò fare colazione, ma giuro che se ti ritrovo nella mia cucina di nuovo prima di pranzo oggi, il tuo fondoschiena da clown non si siederà dritto per una settimana!"

Ma suona completamente seria, ma Sam non potrebbe sembrare meno preoccupato.

Infatti, guarda Ma come se gli avesse appena svelato qualche gioioso segreto più di aver minacciato di picchiarlo. La sua bocca si contrae, volendo sorridere. Si morde il labbro per reprimere la sua allegria, sebbene le sue orecchie arrossate lo tradiscano. Quando alla fine parla, lo fa con finto pentimento, togliendosi il cappello e tenendolo tra le mani.

"Sì, signora."

Ma osserva Sam attentamente, come se controllasse la sua sottomissione alla ricerca di crepe.

Ma fissa Sam e Sam fissa Ma.

"Ti ho portato un fiore," Sam dice improvvisamente, portando le sue mani dietro di lui alla tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e prendendo lo stesso dente di leone sporco che Santana ha visto tenere prima. Lo offre a Ma insieme ad un sorriso di scusa.

Per un momento, Ma rimane immobile. Il suo volto si contorce.

(Santana potrebbe giurare che Ma quasi sorride.)

Quando Ma parla di nuovo, lo fa con una voce molto più quieta di prima.

"Vai a prendere le tue frittelle, Sam. E anche te, Santana."

Proprio quando Santana pensa che Ma non accetterà il fiore, Ma lo prende, staccandolo dalle mani di Sam quasi come un ripensamento, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre lo fa. Santana si domanda se Sam avesse da subito pianificato di dare il fiore a Ma o se l'avesse solo fatto al volo per scusarsi con lei dopo essere arrivato così tardi a colazione. Il sorriso sghembo che si forma sul volto di Sam in qualche modo fa sospettare a Santana che Sam avesse colto il fiore con Ma in mente fin dall'inizio.

(Qualcosa si capovolge nello stomaco di Santana.)

(Ripensa di nuovo a Brittany senza capire perché. )

"Grazie." Dice Santana a Ma.

Ma alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, all'improvviso dura di nuovo dopo la sua distrazione momentanea. "Non fate aspettare le mie ragazze!" dice con arroganza, indicando il tavolo con il suo cucchiaio.

Né Sam né Santana le fanno ripetere il suo ordine; entrambi si affrettano a unirsi agli altri membri della compagnia che stanno mangiando, Sam con il suo sorriso sciocco, guidando Santana dietro di lui. Raggiungono il centro della mensa prima che qualcuno li chiami.

"Sam! Hai trovato coccinella!"

Dopo una veloce rassegna della folla, Santana nota Puck che siede oziosamente su una panca, tracannando caffè, un piatto vuoto ancora unto di grasso di pancetta ben bilanciato sul suo grembo. Tiene in una mano una frittella arrotolata, la sua tazza di caffè nell'altra, e sorride il suo sorriso ebete a Sam, come se Santana fosse qualcosa che Puck avesse smarrito e Sam avesse avuto il buon senso di ritrovarla per lui. Parla alquanto più rumorosamente del necessario, la sua voce strascicata e stridula. Qualcosa nei suoi modi sembra lento e spento, ma Santana non riesce a capire cosa sia di certo.

"Già, proprio dove l'hai lasciata," Sam scuote le spalle, avanzando verso la panca, Santana al suo fianco.

In qualche modo sembra meno entusiasta di quando stava parlando con Ma Jones proprio un minuto prima.

Portandosi al fianco di Puck, Santana non può fare a meno di accorgersi del suo odore – aspro e sporco, come sudore e qualcos'altro che Santana non riconosce. I suoi occhi sembrano stanchi e lui li strizza, anche se il cielo è ancora scuro e la compagnia ha solo la luce del fuoco per vedere.

"Hai dormito bene, coccinella?" Puck chiede con la stessa rumorosa, lenta voce con cui ha salutato Sam.

Appoggia la sua frittella ancora intera e la sua tazza di caffè sul piatto, poi sistema la sua colazione sulla panca. Sorride col suo sorrisetto demoniaco a Santana e lei arretra di fronte alla sua attenzione, immensamente nervosa.

Non gli importa nulla della sua risposta alla domanda, può dirlo.

Incapace di sopportare la brama nello sguardo fisso di Puck, Santana distoglie lo sguardo da lui, improvvisamente in imbarazzo, anche se non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato. Allo stesso tempo, succedono molte cose in un attimo.

Sam dice, "Che ne dici se tu ed io prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare e Puck ci tiene i posti?"

Gli occhi di Santana colgono qualcosa che riconoscono nel mezzo del clamore della mensa.

Il suo cervello registra che quel qualcosa è Brittany, bellissima in blu, contornata dalla luce del fuoco.

Gli occhi di Brittany incontrano quelli di Santana, come se potesse avvertire il momento in cui Santana l'ha trovata. Brittany sorride ampiamente e così fa Santana. Tutto in lei si alza per incontrare Brittany, come una stanza di ascoltatori che si alzano in piedi a mo' di saluto quando il professore entra nell'auditorium. Sente un fremito e trattiene il respiro.

(Brittany la sorprende sempre.)

Per un secondo, Santana ha la sensazione che tutto si fermi tranne lei e Brittany, ma non è così.

"Vieni, coccinella," biascica Puck.

Cerca di raggiungere Santana dalla panca, apparentemente irritato dal fatto che lei lo sta ignorando. Il suo grande palmo ruvido tocca il suo corpo, accarezzando dal bacino di Santana alla sua camicetta. Santana sobbalza lontano dal suo tocco d'impulso, ma il suo movimento permette a Puck di scattare per afferrarla meglio. La sua mano destra palpa il seno di Santana mentre la sinistra agguanta il fianco di Santana in un tentativo di metterla in grembo.

"Puck!" urla Santana, sconvolta.

"Coccinella!" si lamenta Puck, seccato dal suo resistere.

Accadono molte cose allo stesso momento.

Sam urla il nome di Puck e si muove per scuotergli una spalla.

Shock, vergogna, e panico divampano nel petto di Santana e qualcosa si spezza in lei, come un elastico teso al massimo. Un secondo percepisce il corpo di Puck che preme duramente contro la sua schiena, quello dopo si volta di scatto. Il suo palmo aperto schiaffeggia fortemente il collo di Puck e l'attaccatura della sua mandibola, emettendo più un rumore secco che schioccante. La sua mano si infiamma dal dolore e rimane a bocca aperta. Puck la rilascia all'istante, toccando per coprire il suo dolore con le sue dita.

"Coccinella!" ulula, ma Santana lo sente a malapena; cerca immediatamente Brittany con lo sguardo, senza fiato.

Santana vuole scusarsi con Brittany per averle fatto vedere una scena così indecente. Vuole anche farle sapere che non ha mai sollecitato tale comportamento da Puck – che non lo incoraggia e lo trova volgare. Vuole spiegare quello che è appena accaduto.

(Per qualche motivo, si sente in dovere di spiegare.)

Ma quando Santana guarda, Brittany è scomparsa.

* * *

Il subbuglio intorno alle azioni di Puck impiega diversi minuti a calmarsi.

Tra i più generali mormorii di disapprovazione, Santana sente le parole ubriaco e postumi pronunciati con sdegno in direzione di Puck. Santana coglie anche certe espressioni di pena attenuata che sembrano fluttuare verso di lei. Alcune delle donne nel campo dicono Povera cara e Così giovane e la guardano con occhi dispiaciuti, mentre alcuni degli uomini lanciano occhiatacce verso Puck, come se li deludesse.

Certamente, per ogni persona che guarda Santana con compassione, ne trova altre cinque che la guardano con derisione, come se lei stessa avesse incitato il comportamento inappropriato di Puck. Queste più numerose persone critiche nei suoi confronti borbottano altre parole su di lei – quelle che Santana ha, sfortunatamente, già sentito prima. Scuotono le loro teste e voltano le facce dei loro bambini lontane da Santana, come se la sua cattiva reputazione fosse contagiosa.

Maledetti zingari è tra i più gentili dei loro commenti di disdegno.

Naturalmente, nessuno dice nulla in faccia a Puck o Santana, tranne per Sam, il quale chiede se vuole che vada a prendere qualche frittella.

(Gli risponde che sì, può andare.)

Una volta che il corpo di Santana si calma, si sente meno dispiaciuta per sé che seccata con Puck e preoccupata per quello che Brittany potrebbe pensare di lei basandosi sullo scoppio di Puck. Di certo è stato proprio un colpo di fortuna per Santana che Puck abbia aspettato il momento di metterla in imbarazzo fino a quando Brittany poteva vederlo. Mentre Santana mangia di fretta la sua colazione, non può fare a meno di ripensare nella sua mente a quello che è successo; ogni volta che ricorda, le azioni di Puck sembrano sempre più lascive e la scomparsa di Brittany pare più terribile e tagliente. Quando finisce il pasto, Santana si sente del tutto indisposta.

Sam saluta Puck e Santana dopo la colazione, affrettandosi per unirsi alla sua famiglia da qualche parte all'altro lato della mensa. A Santana non piace vedere Sam andarsene, per lo più perché non si fida che Puck possa comportarsi bene in assenza di Sam. Per fortuna, Puck appare esausto sulla scia del suo cattivo atteggiamento. Non dice nulla a Santana mentre raccolgono i loro bagagli dalle periferie della zona della mensa ed evita gli sguardi della maggioranza della gente del circo, totalmente mogio.

Abbandonando il campo, Santana cerca Brittany, ma non la trova da nessuna parte tra la folla.

Alla fine, partire da Worthington consiste di una messa in scena minore che entrarvi, e una messa in scena ancora più piccola di partire da Tekamah ieri. Dal momento che la stazione si trova tra la città vera e propria e il prato dove il circo ha costruito il suo campo, la compagnia non deve nemmeno attraversare di nuovo la via principale per andarsene.

La maggioranza della compagnia, inclusi Puck e Santana, raggiunge la stazione ancora prima che i lavoratori della stazione stessa abbiano preparato il treno per accoglierli. Di conseguenza si ritrovano ad aspettare al binario, accalcandosi per riscaldarsi mentre i lavoratori si muovono velocemente per scaricare i carri merci e prepararli per il circo.

Santana non si era aspettata che il treno contenesse passeggeri a quest'ora, così la sorprende quando le porte dei vagoni per i passeggeri si aprono e una schiera di numerose dozzine di uomini scendono dal treno al binario senza l'assistenza di un controllore, portando borse sulle spalle.

Appena gli uomini giungono sul binario, Santana nota che indossano uniformi composte da cappotti militari di un blu spento e pantaloni di lana, con cappelli a tesa larga rifiniti da laccetti dorati. Il retro delle loro borse hanno una cucitura che dice COMPAGNIA H MN, 15ESIMO REGGIMENTO VOL., ESERCITO DEGLI STATI UNITI. Sembrano stanchi e scontenti di ritrovarsi svegli a un'ora così irragionevole; Santana condivide i loro sentimenti.

Santana non ha mai visto un soldato prima d'oggi.

Da parte loro, gli uomini paiono sorpresi di trovarsi nel mezzo del circo fermo e fissano la compagnia con sbalordimento e una strana avversione interrogativa dietro i loro occhi. La loro attenzione si sofferma sui fenomeni da baraccone e si sposta lungo i corpi delle eleganti cavallerizze. Non si trattengono dal rimanere a bocca aperta e si comportano in un certo senso come se potessero vedere l'intero circo senza che il circo potesse vederli di ritorno.

Osservando il loro interesse estraneo nella compagnia, Santana deve chiedersi se non assomigliava ai soldati quando due giorni fa ha visto per la prima volta il circo a Tekamah, curiosità e disgusto entrambi evidenti sul suo volto.

(Spera di no.)

La sovrapposizione delle scialbe, regolari uniformi nel mezzo dei vivaci costumi della gente del circo fa venire in mente a Santana immagini di Kipling, coi Tre Soldati che si confondono con gli appariscenti mercanti e proprietari terrieri d'India.

Appena i soldati sorpassano Santana, uno del gruppo dà una gomitata al compagno vicino a lui e indica Santana, bisbigliandogli qualcosa che Santana non riesce a sentire. Presto l'intera unità rivolge la propria attenzione su di lei. I loro volti si induriscono.

Sporca spagnola, uno di loro sbraita.

Zingara, dice un altro.

Santana distoglie lo sguardo, vergogna bruciante che ribolle nel suo stomaco, non per qualcosa che abbia fatto, ma per tutto quello che gli sconosciuti sembrano vedere in lei che non riesce mai a trovare dentro di sé, anche cercando. Malgrado se stessa, Santana si avvicina a Puck, nascondendosi dietro la sua spalla.

"Tutto ok, coccinella?" le chiede, decisamente più docile di quando era al campo.

Santana non è ok, non sul serio, quindi non dice nulla.

Proprio allora, il segnalatore riferisce al controllore sul binario che i vagoni possono adesso ricevere il circo. Qualsiasi interesse che Puck nutriva nel controllare lo stato di benessere di Santana si vaporizza appena afferra il suo polso e la guida lungo i binari verso i vagoni aperti. Santana tenta di non guardare i soldati mentre segue Puck allontanandosi dalla stazione.

Oggi Puck non sembra essere dell'umore giusto per unirsi a giocare coi suoi amici; passa oltre il vagone di Finn e il vagabondo col cappello di feltro senza degnarsi di salutarli.

"Su," dice, fermandosi di fronte a un carro merci quasi del tutto vuoto e aspettando Santana.

Quando Santana si ferma a fianco di Puck, lui estende le braccia, prendendola per il bacino e sollevandola come farebbe un ballerino con la sua partner prima che Santana possa protestare. Trovando le sue ginocchia improvvisamente allo stesso livello del piano, incespica in avanti nel carro, atterrando a carponi e forse più maldestramente di quanto avrebbe fatto se Puck le avesse concesso qualche avvertimento prima di agire. Riesce a malapena a scansarsi quando Puck si lancia nel carro vicino a lei con un grugnito.

"Cento miglia a Mankato," dice con voce rauca, come se questa informazione avesse qualche significato per Santana, prima di strisciare verso un angolo e mettendosi il cappello davanti alla faccia.

Santana si permette di alzare gli occhi al cielo nei suoi confronti mentre si sistema al suo posto contro il muro.

Altri impiegati del circo salgono sul vagone insieme a Puck e Santana, raggiungendo il numero di circa quindici persone presenti sul vagone, la maggior parte di loro sovrintendenti. Proprio come ieri, nessuno si preoccupa di chiudere le porte del carro merci prima che il treno parta dalla stazione. Qualcosa si capovolge profondamente nello stomaco di Santana appena il treno sferraglia in avanti, stringendosi ai binari.

Sebbene il sole debba ancora sorgere, Santana si sente più stanca di quanto si sia mai sentita in vita sua, esausta fin nelle ossa e allo stesso modo nel respiro. Quando ripensa a tutto quello che ha fatto ieri, dal viaggiare per duecento miglia da Tekamah a Worthington alla danza col fuoco allo spettacolo serale al lasciarsi condurre per il mignolo da Brittany attorno al campo cieca, non riesce quasi a crederci e si chiede come la sua vita sia cambiata così velocemente da quando ha abbandonato il cottage e si è spinta verso ovest.

I suoi pensieri si diluiscono come acquerelli sciolti. Santana sbadiglia profondamente e appoggia la sua testa contro il muro, portando le sue ginocchia al petto per riscaldarsi e avvolgendo le sue mani nella sua lunga gonna da gitana per evitare che le sue dita si congelino. Mentre vacilla tra la veglia e il sogno, Santana pensa a Brittany e considera di chiedere a Puck in quale vagone il lanciatore di coltelli e sua figlia viaggino così da potersi forse unire a loro lì per il viaggio di domani.

* * *

Si sveglia agitata e all'erta.

Qualcuno è troppo vicino a lei.

Due persone, in effetti.

"Beh, buongiorno, bocconcino," dice uno dei due.

"Hai avuto dei sogni d'oro?" dice l'altro.

Santana apre gli occhi per trovare due sovrintendenti che siedono a una vicinanza preoccupante, uno dei due scuro di pelle, l'altro bianco. I due uomini paiono in egual misura interessati a Santana e bramosi, proprio come Puck.

Entrambi sono robusti. Quello scuro di pelle ha un volto tale che Santana si immagina che debba sempre essere o triste o arrabbiato, gli occhi avviliti e furiosi; non riesce a credere che sorrida mai veramente. Il sovrintendente bianco ha i capelli scuri, un'ampia fronte, sottili sopracciglia, e un mento rotondo. Nonostante la sua imponente statura, ricorda in qualche modo a Santana uno scolaro.

Lui e il suo compagno fissano Santana, le loro bocche spalancate, i loro occhi fessurati.

"Cosa state facendo?" Santana ringhia, offesa dal fatto che la stavano guardando mentre dormiva.

Il sovrintendente nero fa un sorrisetto: "Semplicemente ammiriamo lo spettacolo."

Anche l'altro fa un sorrisetto: "Diamo semplicemente un'occhiata all'equipaggiamento."

Entrambi ridacchiano, come se la loro volgarità fosse in realtà ingegno. Santana aggrotta le sopracciglia e si raddrizza, appiattendosi contro il muro muovendo allo stesso tempo un braccio davanti al suo corpo, formando una fragile barriera tra lei e loro. Sposta velocemente lo sguardo su di Puck per trovarlo ancora addormentato profondamente in un angolo. Il battito del suo cuore accelera, più rapido del rumore del treno sulle rotaie.

"Abbiamo visto il vostro spettacolo da gitani stamattina," dice con noncuranza il sovrintendente dalla pelle scura, come se avesse solo intenzione di iniziare un'educata conversazione. Guarda Puck e Santana, i suoi occhi che su soffermano sul fronte della camicetta di Santana.

"Già, ci stavamo chiedendo se forse potessimo avere una dimostrazione," ridacchia il sovrintendente bianco, allungandosi per tamburellare due dita minacciose sulla punta della scarpa di Santana.

Lei si irrigidisce.

Gli altri sovrintendenti nel carro merci dormono o fingono di dormire, forse ignari della situazione difficile di Santana o semplicemente non disposti a invischiarsi in essa. Se i due si avvicinassero a lei, Santana sa che urlerebbe, ma si chiede se le sue grida basterebbero a svegliare Puck o se lui potrebbe respingerli entrambi contemporaneamente. Si immagina di colpire ora i sovrintendenti come ha colpito Puck ieri nella tenda, ma si accorge che Puck allora si è fermato più per lo shock che per il dolore e solo perché conosce Santana e le piace comunque.

Questi uomini non conoscono per nulla Santana né piace a loro.

Santana si sente intrappolata e odia la sua debolezza di fronte a questi infami, che non meritano la forza che posseggono. Odia il fatto che non importerà a nessuno se se ne approfitteranno di lei; tutti nel carro merci guarderanno semplicemente da un'altra parte. Ripensa al distretto di Tenderloin, alle cose terribili che accadevano nella pensione nel cuore della notte di cui nessuno parlava una volta sorto il sole.

(Brevemente, Santana si domanda se potrebbe sopravvivere lanciandosi da un treno in movimento.)

Il suo stomaco si ribalta, tutto in lei che si decide contro quello che potrebbe accaderle.

Oh Dio pensa.

"Mostrami un po' di quella magia dei gitani," dice il sovrintendente nero, sogghignando. La sua mano si muove dalla punta della sua scarpa per avvolgersi intorno alla sua caviglia.

Santana sobbalza lontana da lui, improvvisamente selvaggia.

Il suo corpo si anima di terrore e odio e difesa passionale.

"No me toques!" urla. "Si poner las manos sobre mí, puede reducir su virilidad y sus ojos pierden la vista! El Diablo sigue en mi hombro y él te arrastra al Infierno! ¡Atrás, pendejos! Por Dios, no me toques!"

La voce di Santana grava sul carro merci, attaccando e svegliando gli altri sovrintendenti e Puck in un attimo. Il sovrintendente scuro di pelle ritrae la sua mano dalla caviglia di Santana come se si fosse bruciato e lui e il suo compagno arretrano, paura che trasuda dai loro volti. Sebbene non comprendano le parole di Santana, colgono il fuoco in esse. Nella sua furia, Santana si sente in qualche modo più imponente degli uomini; li osserva farsi piccoli come dall'alto, stranamente disconnessa dal suo corpo. Sente un fremito mentre arretrano, ma ha anche paura. Il suo cuore sbatte precipitosamente contro la gabbia toracica.

Quando parla di nuovo, lo fa in inglese, ma con l'accento di sua nonna, che pare in qualche modo più adatto adesso che ieri quando ha letto le carte al sig. Fabray.

"Toccami e io ti maledico!" li minaccia, muovendo la sua mano per scacciarli.

La fissano con bianchi occhi sbarrati.

"State lontani!" sbraita.

Adesso, Puck si è messo in piedi. "Coccinella, cos'è successo?" farfuglia, dallo sguardo più sveglio di quanto Santana l'abbia visto tutto il giorno. Si ritrova tra Santana e i sovrintendenti, alternando lo sguardo da lei a loro in assoluta confusione.

"Tua moglie è pazza!" dice quello bianco, guardando Puck come se fosse arrivato a proteggere lui invece che Santana.

Puck non reagisce di buon grado all'accusa.

"Vattene, David!" urla, pestando con forza sul piano, minacciando un assalto.

"Siete tutti pazzi!" dice il sovrintendente dalla pelle scura. "Vieni, vecchio!" picchietta la spalla di David, facendogli cenno di spostarsi sull'altro lato del vagone.

David non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

Lui e il sovrintendente nero si sollevano da terra e se ne vanno velocemente, tra l'irritato e lo spaventato. David si volta, una strana espressione indecifrabile impressa brevemente sul suo volto, poi dissolta.

Puck si appoggia al muro e si siede così vicino a Santana che quasi cade sopra di lei. La sua mano scivola sul polso di lei.

"Tutto ok, coccinella?" chiede in una flebile voce preoccupata, improvvisamente il ragazzino che Santana preferisce in assoluto in lui. La guarda con degli occhi inquieti. Odora ancora di sudore e quella strana acidità, ma sembra meno dissoluto di prima. "Coccinella, stai tremando."

Parte di Santana vuole affondare la sua faccia nel collo di Puck e nascondersi fino all'arrivo del treno a Mankato, ma l'altra parte di lei – quella che trema e si sente così tesa – si ricorda ieri nella tenda e vede Puck allo stesso modo dei due dannati sovrintendenti. Quella parte di Santana non vuole avere nulla a che fare con Puck.

(La parte di Santana che percepisce ma non parla vuole solo Brittany.)

Santana non dice nulla.

* * *

Puck rimane vicino a Santana per la durata del viaggio; nessuno dei due dorme. Gli altri passeggeri nel vagone li guardano come farebbero con un uomo il cui volto pare corrispondere a quell'abbozzo su un manifesto della polizia. I due sovrintendenti che si sono accaniti su Santana siedono dandole le spalle adesso, le loro teste premute insieme mentre borbottano continuamente tra di loro. A un certo punto, Santana è certa di sentire il nome di Puck pronunciato dalle loro voci; spera che non lo riempiano di botte a causa sua una volta che lo trovino da solo. In qualche modo, non pensa che lo faranno.

(Li ha visti, codardi, nel suo momento eccezionale.)

Il treno arriva alla stazione di Mankato, Minnesota quasi due ore e mezza dopo essere partiti dalla stazione di Worthington, esattamente a un quarto alle otto della mattina, secondo il vecchio orologio da polso graffiato di Puck.

Il cielo adesso pare di un solitario blu pervinca, e sgombro di nuvole quel poco che basta che Santana può ancora individuare il pianeta Venere brillare proprio a nord est tra le varie abitazioni ed edifici di Mankato. La Stazione dell'Unione confina con un largo, profondo fiume che odora di umido e cereali. Sebbene la città circondi lo spazio della stazione su ogni lato, il luogo pare isolato.

Appena il circo scende sul binario, Santana cerca meticolosamente Brittany tra la folla, ansiosa di trovarla, non solo perché vuole ancora scusarsi con lei per tutta l'indecenza di stamattina, ma anche perché qualcosa in Santana sa che Brittany la conforterà al meglio proprio ora in seguito allo spavento subito nel carro merci. Anche se Santana localizza Ma Jones, Hiram e Rachel Berry e il loro domestico mulatto, il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro, e il sig. Evans nel mezzo del trambusto, non trova traccia di Brittany.

"Di qui," dice Puck, guidando Santana attraverso gomiti e spalle per sedersi sul margine del binario, da cui fanno penzolare i loro piedi sopra le rotaie.

Santana calcia i suoi piedi contro l'aria, i suoi pensieri distanti mille miglia, insieme alle lucciole. Osserva le sue scarpe librarsi sopra i ciottoli di ogni gradazione di grigio al di sotto di lei. La sua borsa se ne sta su un lato, Puck sull'altro. Con la coda dell'occhio, nota il suo sorriso ebete, anche se in qualche modo pare pensieroso – immaturo, direbbe il padre di Santana.

Senza parlare, Puck si toglie il cappello e lo mette in testa a Santana. Il cappello odora di spezie e stantio muschio e affonda sotto gli occhi di Santana, troppo grande per lei. Sorride, suo malgrado.

(Sa che è il modo di Puck per chiedere scusa.)

(Se le cose fossero differenti, potrebbe non perdonarlo.)

Indossa il cappello fino a quando la compagnia si agita, pronta a muoversi, poi lo restituisce a Puck cosicché lui possa infilarlo nella sua sacca per la parata. Puck aiuta Santana ad alzarsi, porgendo due mani per tirarla su. Dopo che Santana riesce a mettersi in piedi, Puck afferra il suo polso, e per una volta non si allontana. Invece, lo segue verso i carri che attendono il circo sul prato, dove lei e Puck si uniscono a Rachel Berry attaccata al retro di una diligenza già colma di clown.

Nonostante Santana si fosse aspettata che Rachel ce l'avesse ancora con lei dopo il suo detestabile fallimento durante lo spettacolo di ieri sera, Rachel accoglie sia Puck che Santana con un sorriso.

"Noah," dice allegramente, abbassando la testa in un cenno di riconoscimento. "Santana."

Se Rachel può dire quanto la sua cordialità sconvolga Santana, evita di farne menzione, ed invece inizia a parlare con uno dei clown attraverso le sbarre della diligenza, chiedendogli se per caso sa se il sig. Fabray sarà presente allo spettacolo insieme al sig. Adams oppure no. in quel momento, Santana inizia a comprendere qualcosa riguardo Rachel Berry: esibirsi significa veramente tutto per lei.

(All'improvviso, Santana si ricorda cosa le ha detto Brittany riguardo il numero di Rachel.)

(Santana si sente triste per Rachel in un modo che non riesce a spiegarsi del tutto.)

* * *

Mentre durante la parata di ieri, Santana si è persa nella fiumana luminosa del circo, durante la parata di oggi è più interessata alla città che attornia il corteo che al corteo stesso.

Mankato, Minnesota è la città più grande che Santana abbia mai visto dopo New York, con una larga via principale che porta alla città e su per una collina. L'intera città si mostra nel rosso dei mattoni e il verde degli alberi e sembra matura al punto di esplodere. Anche se gran parte dello stile edilizio della città pare vecchio e gotico, la tecnologia sembra nuova, con pali per l'elettricità che affiancano le stradine e rotaie di un moderno tram lungo la via. Santana non si sarebbe mai immaginata che una città della prateria occidentale potesse distinguersi per così tanti servizi moderni. Alcuni degli empori sono alti tre piani e hanno dei parafulmini sui tetti.

Proprio come a Worthington, quella che deve essere quasi l'intera popolazione di Mankato affluisce nella parata del circo, con commercianti che escono dai loro negozi ancora portando i loro grembiuli e madri che sollevano i propri figli per vedere lo spettacolo lungo i marciapiedi. Le persone occupano non solo la via principale, ma stanno anche alle finestre sovrastando il suolo sottostante. Alcuni di loro sventolano piccole bandiere americane su dei bastoncini, altri fazzoletti bianchi, facendo a gara per ottenere l'attenzione della gente del circo. Urlano, le voci che si armonizzano in uomo-donna-vecchio-giovane, eccitati ed estremamente rumorosi. Proprio come durante lo spettacolo serale, Santana si ritrova persa nell'estasi del momento.

Ieri a Worthington, Santana più che altro è rimasta aggrappata al carro mentre il circo faceva la sua entrata in città, ma oggi a Mankato Santana si unisce a Puck, Rachel, e ai clown salutando la folla, sorridendo loro e ritornando i gesti di benvenuto dei bambini che li chiamano dai marciapiedi.

Il circo impiega quasi mezz'ora per compiere il tratto di strada dall'inizio della via principale accanto alla stazione alla cima della collina che sovrasta la città, ma una volta che raggiungono la sommità, aumentano il loro ritmo, all'improvviso più preoccupati di arrivare al campo che di intrattenere gli spettatori allineati sulle strade. Giungono a destinazione in un altro quarto d'ora.

Oggi, il circo monta il suo campo su una distesa di terra piatta che confina con una fitta boscaglia. Proprio come a Worthington, la compagnia arriva trovandosi la città bianca già quasi del tutto in piedi, le file di tende che stanno sull'attenti e la sagoma del tendone che getta ombre incrociate di sbieco sulla terra. Degli uccelli volteggiano, gracchiando in cielo, spaventandosi quando gli elefanti annunciano il loro arrivo con trombe squillanti.

Dopo che Santana e Puck ripongono i loro averi nella tenda, Puck manda Santana ad aiutare Ma Jones nella cucina, anche se teme di farlo, considerando l'avversione di Ma Jones nei suoi confronti.

"Andrà tutto bene," Puck le promette dopo che Santana gli chiede se invece non potesse aiutarlo a erigere i recinti per le zebre coi ragazzi. "Solo bada al tuo atteggiamento, coccinella."

Con la sua venuta alla mensa, Santana scopre che Ma Jones è tanto contenta di vederla quanto lei, come prova l'entusiasmo di passare Santana al lavoro di qualcun altro.

"Vediamo se la signora Schuester non ha per caso bisogno d'aiuto," dice Ma in una voce falsamente dolce, guardando nervosamente Santana e le ragazze della cucina.

(A quanto pare, ha sentito della loro lite di ieri.)

"Sì, signora," dice Santana, ricordandosi di badare ai suoi modi.

Santana segue Ma Jones al di fuori della mensa, attorno al carro dispensa, e attraverso la stessa sezione tripartita di tende dove ha incontrato Brittany per la prima volta ieri. Mentre camminano, Santana non può fare a meno di considerare quanto sia strano che conosca Brittany da meno di un giorno; da un lato, la loro conoscenza pare di sicuro molto vecchia, ma dall'altro sembra che non importa quanto a lungo possano conoscersi, la loro conoscenza non sarà mai abbastanza vecchia. Non per la prima volta da quando ha lasciato Worthington, Santana si chiede dove sia finita Brittany e desidera vederla.

Ma e Santana passano attraverso la barriera di manifesti che separa il campo residenziale dal vuoto viale centrale del circo, infilandosi tra i padiglioni che affiancano il campo e girando all'angolo degli spettacoli secondari fino a quando non raggiungono le tende dei camerini sul lato opposto del tendone. I duri, intensi suoni della costruzione martellano su questo lato del campo, con i sovrintendenti che lavorano intensamente per portare il tendone alla sua piena altezza e splendore. Nella distanza, gli asini maculati ragliano. Una brezza leggera soffia da sud, portando con sé l'odore dell'estate e i suoni del circo per il campo.

"Dentro," la giuda Ma Jones, scostando i lembi della tenda dei camerini femminili e facendo cenno a Santana di muoversi.

Santana entra nella tenda scoprendo lo stesso rumoroso, stipato stato di scompiglio di due giorni fa quando si era recata lì a Tekamah. Alcune delle stesse giovani sarte che Santana riconosce dall'altro giorno siedono in piccoli gruppi a terra, accalcate attorno a quello che sembra un progetto di cucitura veramente elaborato, pile di feltro colorato vistosamente e fantasie di carta cerata sparse tutt'attorno. Ridono e spettegolano mentre lavorano, dando scarsa attenzione alla presenza congiunta di Ma e Santana.

Theresa Schuester siede su uno sgabello dando la schiena alla porta, fissando con uno spillo un'abbozzata tunica rossa e bianca a un manichino senza testa così da poter adattarla. Quando sente Ma e Santana avvicinarsi, si volta, i suoi occhi che ricordano quelli di un gufo e aperti in modo inquietante. Numerosi spilli sono stretti saldamente tra le sue labbra. Con gli spilli che sporgono dalla sua bocca e le sue sopracciglia così arcuate sulla sua fronte che potrebbero scomparire nei suoi capelli, Theresa pare decisamente folle, come una più giovane e bella Miss Havisham.

"Ma!" dice con gli spilli in bocca nella sua voce mielata e acida; pare sorpresa e in trappola, che è, evidentemente, il suo usuale stato quando si rivolge a Ma Jones, da quello che Santana ha osservato.

"Signora Schuester," dice Ma Jones. "Sapevo che voi tutte foste occupate a cucire questi costumi da cavalieri e ho pensato che un aiuto potrebbe essere al caso vostro. Dato che Santana ha eseguito una così fine cucitura nei vestiti per le cavallerizze ieri, ho pensato che ti farebbe piacere averla ancora a disposizione oggi. È molto abile con un ago e filo – non è così, Santana?"

"Io – ," Santana inizia a parlare.

Theresa non aspetta una risposta da Santana. Invece, rivolge uno sguardo cattivo a Ma Jones, come se Ma l'avesse appena sconfitta in qualche gioco da salotto, come Passa il Cetriolo. Di sicuro non apprezza che Ma le rifili Santana più di quanto Ma ha apprezzato quando Puck ha fatto lo stesso con lei.

"C'è una pila di fronte e retro laggiù," Theresa dice con voce tagliente, parlando attorno a Ma per dare i suoi ordini a Santana, togliendo gli spilli dalla bocca e usandoli per indicare una pila di tessuto in cima a una cassa di legno. "Se riesci a cucire i due pezzi insieme, poi le mie ragazze possono metterci le croci sopra."

Dopo una breve ispezione, Santana trova che i componenti delle tuniche stesse sono di forma quadrata e richiedono solo cuciture lungo le spalle per rimanere attaccati, con piccoli lacci ai lati per tenerli insieme altrimenti. In un minuto, Theresa carica Santana di un kit da cucito e una mezza dozzina di queste tuniche e Ma Jones scompare dalla vista, probabilmente diretta alla mensa per finire di preparare il pranzo.

Theresa squadra Santana, le sue labbra rosee premute sottili mentre la analizza per quello stesso qualcosa che quasi tutti vedono di sbagliato in lei.

"Stai attenta," Theresa le dice, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Santana anche se deve ancora commettere un errore.

"Sì, signora."

"E niente bighellonaggio," Theresa la avverte.

"No, signora."

Theresa fissa Santana per un altro secondo, controllando la sincerità delle sue parole. Quando trova paura in Santana, pare soddisfatta. Assottiglia le labbra ed emette un canto senza parole.

"Riportale indietro quando hai finito la pila," le dice.

Santana semplicemente annuisce.

Con l'autorizzazione di Theresa, Santana porta il suo lavoro fuori dalla tenda dei camerini, emergendo all'aria aperta per trovare la città bianca così luminosa alla vista che potrebbe essere benissimo in fiamme.

Dopo aver lasciato il prato ben tagliato del viale centrale, si ritrova a camminare attraverso un campo di alta erba mazzolina tinta di blu, calpestando con cautela per non inciampare o rovesciare tutto quello che porta con sé. L'erba sotto i piedi ronza per il battito d'ali degli insetti, per le libellule che sfrecciano nel mezzo del cardo e mosche che si fermano tra margherite cadenti e salcerella.

Ritornando alla parte residenziale, Santana riesce a trovare la tenda sua e di Puck senza perdersi e striscia tra i lembi della tenda, facendo cadere le tuniche e il kit da cucito sull'erba una volta che è certa di essere da sola.

Anche se la temperatura dentro la tenda è soffocante, Santana apprezza immediatamente la calma e la solitudine che cucire nella tenda le procurerà. Si siede e sistema il suo lavoro, dividendo le fronti dai retro delle tuniche e appaiandoli secondo il colore prima di frugare nel suo kit per trovare l'ago adatto e del filo bianco per il suo particolare compito.

Cucire è un lavoro tedioso, ma anche uno che rilassa Santana nella sua semplicità. Mentre prepara il filo nell'ago e liscia il tessuto, si ritrova lieta per un momento di pausa. Canticchia tra sé e sé appena inizia a fare i punti, prima pezzi di vecchie canzoni di San Juan e poi parte della marcia della parata di questa mattina a Mankato. La sua mente girovaga di nuovo intorno a Brittany, chiedendosi quali strane mansioni svolge la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli per il campo nelle ore tra la colazione e il pranzo.

Proprio allora, le pareti della tenda emettono un fruscio.

Santana grida, spaventata appena la stoffa dietro alla branda si gonfia e poi si scosta per rivelare un intruso.

Prima che Santana possa muoversi, Brittany Pierce appare davanti a lei.

Santana fa cadere il suo ago nell'erba e le sue mani si precipitano a premere contro il suo petto per impedire al suo cuore di esplodere dalla paura. Per tutto lo sconvolgimento di Santana, Brittany stessa non potrebbe sembrare assolutamente stupefatta; entra nella tenda dall'esterno, strisciando dietro la branda con un agile movimento come un furetto.

Una volta all'interno della tenda, si appoggia sui suoi gomiti, piedi ancora da qualche parte oltre il muro, e controlla i suoi dintorni, un'espressione curiosa sul suo volto, come se in qualche modo la sorprendessero.

(Non pare essere minimamente dispiaciuta dal trovarsi dove è, però. )

Appena i suoi begli occhi felini si fermano su Santana, si illuminano come il sole che sale dal mare, e le sue labbra di primula si arricciano in una maniera saggia, felice.

"È bello vederti qui intorno, tesoro," dice, sorridendo come se avesse appena trovato il suo penny fortunato.

Santana rimane a bocca aperta, la sua mente due passi indietro rispetto al momento, il suo cuore cinque o dieci o venti o forse ottanta passi in avanti, i suoi occhi non avvezzi a vedere qualcosa così meraviglioso e singolarmente unico come Brittany nel mezzo del grigiore della tenda.

"È bello vedermi?" ripete, voce ancora acuta e scostante per lo spavento. "Questa è la mia tenda."

Il sorriso di Brittany scompare. Fissa Santana, totalmente seria: "No."

Scuote leggermente la sua testa così che una ciocca dei capelli ricade sul suo volto.

Sant'Iddio.

Santana va in panico, guardando l'impianto della tenda. È veramente finita nella tenda di qualcun altro per sbaglio? Lo sapeva di aver trovato la strada troppo facilmente. Forse questa è la tenda di Brittany? Oh Dio –

Controlla di nuovo il volto di Brittany.

Un sorriso si accenna agli angoli delle labbra di Brittany, ma sboccia del tutto nei suoi occhi, tradendola.

Dopo un momento Santana riconosce un altro degli astuti scherzi di Brittany con il volto impassibile, come quello che ha fatto a Quinn ieri. Sapendo che Santana ha colto il suo scherzo, Brittany si permette di sorridere del tutto. Ride e anche Santana ride, arrossendo perché Brittany l'ha fregata così bene. Qualcosa stringe il petto di Santana e lei sospira, cacciando tutto il suo timore indugiante in un respiro così che adesso si sente solamente felice, non più sconvolta.

"Mi hai spaventato!" dice, fingendosi offesa, tirandosi indietro con le sue mani. La sua bocca si incurva in una forma che sembra insolita eppure benvenuta – in un muovo sorriso per Brittany, come qualcosa che Santana ha scelto solo per lei in un negozio. Santana si sente subito più leggera di prima e come se i suoi occhi, pelle, e cuore si fossero appena svegliati.

Brittany tira i suoi piedi all'interno della tenda, ancora sorridente mentre si muove.

"Scusami. Non avevo intenzione di spaventarti… beh, non avevo intenzione di spaventarti troppo," ammette, scrollando le spalle. Sbircia la stoffa e attrezzatura per cucire sparse attorno la gonna di Santana. "Pare che dopotutto la signora Schuester ti abbia preso come una delle sue sarte, eh?"

Arriccia il suo naso al pensiero di tutto il lavoro.

(Santana percepisce una dolce stretta risuonare attraverso il suo petto, come un'acuta, chiara nota su un pianoforte.)

Senza chiedere se dovesse, Brittany afferra il kit da cucito che si trova tra lei e Santana, estraendo un rocchetto di filo rosso e un ago da esso. Considera le pile di Santana prima di prendere un fronte e un retro di una tunica appaiati per cucirli insieme.

"Non devi farlo," dice Santana velocemente e a voce alta. Quando Brittany la guarda, sorpresa dalla decisione di Santana, Santana si sbriga a spiegare, "Mi hai già aiutata così tanto ieri e…. beh, non ti ho aiutata con nulla. Non voglio farti fare il mio lavoro."

(Voglio darti delle cose.)

Brittany scuote le spalle. "Ci impiegheremo la metà del tempo se lavoriamo tutte e due," dice come per risolvere la questione. Sorride di nuovo col suo sorriso saggio e felice, "Sarà come quando le fate hanno aiutato la principessa a trasformare tutta quella paglia in oro nel corso di una notte."

Santana sa cosa Brittany vuol veramente dire, naturalmente, ma in qualche modo le sue orecchie sentono solo che Brittany l'ha appena paragonata a una principessa.

(Nessuno l'ha mai fatto prima.)

Il suo respiro viene trattenuto appena dietro le sue labbra e ripensa immediatamente a quando ha incontrato Brittany per la prima volta nell'ombra delle tre tende e come Brittany le ricordava una delle fanciulle fatate di Malory, così bella e selvaggia. Improvvisamente quello che Brittany dice sembra troppo perfetto. Santana arrossisce e guarda le sue ginocchia.

"Però io non sono una principessa," obietta Santana, più che altro per ricordarlo a se stessa, per paura di attaccarsi troppo alle parole di Brittany e che si attacchino troppo velocemente al suo cuore. Non può mai permettersi di volere troppo tutto, alla fine.

(Santana deve ricordare: tutti tranne pochissime persone in questo campo sembrano odiarla.)

(Non esistono nemmeno delle principesse come lei.)

Santana tenta di tenere la sua voce leggera e forza un piccolo sorriso, ma quando rivolge di nuovo i suoi occhi a Brittany, trova Brittany persa in un'espressione seria, il suo sguardo profondo e attento.

"Potresti esserlo, tesoro," dice semplicemente, scrollando le spalle come se fosse così semplice.

Fissa Santana per un secondo in più prima di tornare al lavoro, facendo combaciare gli orli delle due metà della tunica insieme, controllandone l'uniformità. Mette la lingua tra i denti, distratta.

Con Brittany che guarda da un'altra parte, Santana sorride pienamente il suo nuovo sorriso-Brittany.

(Forse in qualche modo lo è.)

* * *

Brittany e Santana lavorano per lo più in silenzio, come avevano fatto ieri sotto l'ombra delle tre tende. Cuciono in fretta, dividendo i due rocchetti di filo, una qualche energia impalpabile che cresce in loro mentre continuano verso il loro obiettivo. Anche se nemmeno una di loro due ne ha parlato, in qualche modo pare che abbiano una ricompensa che le aspetta una volta completata la loro mansione – la promessa di più scherzi da parte di Brittany e più risate da parte di Santana.

Santana si accorge di mordersi le labbra per trattenersi dal sorridere troppo ampiamente. Alza lo sguardo trovando Brittany che la osserva, fermatasi a metà del suo punto.

"Scusa," dicono entrambe allo stesso momento e poi ridono.

Brittany scuote la testa a se stessa allo stesso modo modesto di ieri. Dà un occhiata al suo lavoro di cucito. Un'espressione accigliata sostituisce il suo sorriso.

"Continuo a distrarmi dai punti. Non sono granché come sarta," ammette, il suo labbro inferiore che assume la forma di un broncio. Suona veramente triste e Santana si chiede se in passato qualcuno non abbia giudicato la capacità di Brittany nel cucire. Improvvisamente, cancellare la delusione dal volto di Brittany diventa la cosa più importante che Santana possa fare.

Brittany porge il suo ultimo lavoro affinché Santana lo controlli.

Se da una parte i punti di Brittany non sconcertano Santana, di certo non soddisfano nemmeno i criteri più rigidi della nonna di Santana, con alcuni punti più grandi degli altri, intervalli irregolari che si tratteggiano tra di essi. Brittany trattiene il respiro e si morde il labbro, arrossendolo tra i denti. Attende il verdetto di Santana.

"Sono buoni," dice Santana con cautela, una sensazione di puntura nel suo cuore.

Brittany aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Ma sono superficiali."

Santana scrolla le spalle. "Sono sicura che la signora Schuester non se ne accorgerà," le promette.

"Sono certa che invece lo farà," dice Brittany senza speranza. Scuote di nuovo la testa a se stessa. "Penso che tu abbia bisogno di fate migliori, Santana."

Santana vuole disperatamente dire qualcosa di intelligente riguardo al fatto che possiede già la fata migliore nel mondo proprio lì con lei, ma ne esce troppo senza fiato per poter dire qualsiasi cosa. Invece, si accontenta di ridere alla battuta di Brittany, insieme anche a Brittany. Il silenzio avvolge di nuovo la tenda, riscaldato dall'afa estiva. Brittany però pare ancora un po' triste per il suo misero cucito.

(Santana non può sopportare il pensiero che Brittany si senta triste.)

"Se tu affondi subito l'ago invece di passarlo fino in fondo tutto, ti aiuterà a tenere una linea più dritta," dice Santana in una piccola voce che non ha mai sentito prima. Il suo cuore batte freneticamente, come quello di un topo, e le sue orecchie arrossiscono.

Brittany le rivolge un sorriso. "Puoi mostrarmelo?"

Porge la sua mano, che tiene ancora l'ago fra le dita, e la tunica a Santana.

Santana annuisce. "Certamente," dice, sistemandosi un po' più vicina a Brittany.

Sposta lo sguardo dalle mani di Brittany al suo volto, chiedendo silenziosamente il permesso di guidarla. Quando Brittany annuisce, Santana prende il polso di Brittany nella sua stretta e lo conduce delicatamente e senza fretta a bucare la stoffa con l'ago, usando gli stessi movimenti pazienti con Brittany come sua nonna aveva fatto una volta con lei. Sorprende Santana che Brittany stia tremando, come se il suo corpo fosse una corda, vibrante sotto il tocco di Santana.

"Sei veramente brava," dice Brittany, meravigliata, mentre Santana la aiuta a fissare un punto stretto affondando l'ago.

(Santana non si è mai sentita più orgogliosa di qualcosa nella sua vita.)

Dopo quello, il loro lavoro sembra velocizzarsi, forse perché Brittany impara velocemente la tecnica di Santana e la usa a suo beneficio e forse perché la promessa della loro ricompensa invisibile sembra più che mai vicina. Loro due riescono a finire tutte le sei tuniche in un'oretta e mezza. Santana pone l'ultima sulla pila.

"Dovrei riportare queste alla signora Schuester," dice, chiedendosi se Brittany l'accompagnerà o meno nella sua commissione, sperando di sì.

"No, non dovresti," dice Brittany, l'espressione sul suo volto che si fa scaltra. Rivolge a Santana un sorriso perfido. "La signora Schuester non si aspetterà che tu abbia finito almeno fino a ora di pranzo. Se le fai sapere che hai finito in anticipo, ti darà più lavoro da fare."

"Ma se aspetto a consegnarle a lei, come riuscirò a farlo prima che suoni la campana?" chiede Santana, troppo pratica per il suo bene.

"Mi viene sempre fame proprio prima di pranzo. Ti dirò quando il mio stomaco brontola," Brittany scrolla le spalle. Brittany si alza da dove siede sull'erba, abbandonando la sua attrezzatura per cucire sparsa a terra. "Su, su," dice, allungando le sue mani verso Santana per aiutare anche lei ad alzarsi.

Santana lascia che Brittany la aiuti a mettersi in piedi, eccitata al pensiero di loro due che si sottraggono ai loro lavori insieme. Santana non ha mai fatto nulla di così meravigliosamente insubordinato prima, e non ha di certo mai avuto qualcuno così meraviglioso con cui fare qualcosa di insubordinato.

"Beh, cosa pensi che dovrei fare, allora?" chiede, riflettendo il sorriso perfido di Brittany con uno dei suoi.

Brittany inarca un sopracciglio, giocosa. "Qualcuno ti ha mai mostrato gli elefanti?"

Tranne il suo troppo spaventoso incontro con uno dei grandi animali ieri durante lo spettacolo serale, Santana ha visto gli elefanti solo come parte della parata. Senza dubbio nessuno gli ha dato spiegazione, o li ha visti nel loro recinto.

Segretamente, Santana teme di incontrare gli elefanti perché la loro immensità e imprevedibilità le danno sui nervi; l'idea che qualcosa così possente possa forse iniziare a non gradirla per una ragione che Santana non riesce né a prevedere né a comprendere le fa venire la voglia di stare il più lontana possibile da quel qualcosa, per principio. Comunque, l'assoluta, intensa eccitazione nella voce di Brittany attira la sua curiosità. Si ritrova a voler andare e a non voler andare allo stesso tempo.

(Al circo, uno deve pensare agli elefanti come in nessun altro luogo.)

Quando Santana non risponde subito, Brittany prende quello come il suo spunto.

"Dai," dice, guidando Santana verso l'apertura della tenda, che scosta, rivelando un'esplosione di luce solare. Subito, la tenda pare molto meno soffocante all'interno.

Appena fanno i primi passi all'aperto, la mano di Brittany scivola sul polso di Santana, il suo mignolo che si attacca a quello di Santana, unendole.

(Santana si sente immensamente felice per il fatto che Brittany si è ricordata di prenderle il mignolo di nuovo dopo ieri notte.)

Santana fa un largo sorriso e Brittany rispecchia la sua espressione, i loro occhi che si adeguano alla luce della mattina. Brittany dovrebbe avere una faccia buffa, strizzando gli occhi per la luminosità, ma in qualche modo appare solamente più bella del solito, risaltata in un bianco brillante, uno scenario di cielo blu acceso e vasto dietro di lei. Un leggero strato di sudore luccica sulla sua pelle, sul ponte del suo naso, tra le sopracciglia, e sulle curve delle sue guance, creando l'illusione di un bagliore.

Brittany dà un delicato strattone al mignolo di Santana, indirizzandola in direzione del viale centrale.

"Da questa parte, madame," dice in un accento che suona falsamente formale. Inchina la sua testa come un fattorino che sta per scortare un nuovo ospite nell'hotel.

"Ma certamente," dice Santana educatamente, imitando l'accento di Brittany. Fa una riverenza – approssimativamente perché non vuole lasciare il dito di Brittany – e le permette di guidarla verso i manifesti, lontana dalla sua tenda.

È già certa che dovunque andrà con Brittany sarà il luogo migliore che visiterà in quella giornata.

* * *

Brittany conduce Santana al ritmo di una corsetta, non trascinandola dietro come Puck, ma invece facendola correre a un ritmo quasi regolare lungo le file di tende. Oltrepassano in fretta il limite del campo residenziale, scivolando tra i manifesti che sono allineati sul campo del viale centrale, ridendo mentre i loro piedi si fanno largo sul prato irregolare.

Le due ragazze passano oltre i cartelloni e i padiglioni che stanno davanti a loro, lino elaborato in verdi accesi, arancioni, indaco, e rossi che si gonfiano sopra di loro, la brezza mattutina che riempie la stoffa carnevalesca come vele di una nave. Le cornici dei cartelli cigolano, oscillando vagamente avanti e indietro. Santana si sente come se lei e Brittany si fossero smarrite in una foresta di stridente, flessibile tessuto.

La luce del sole filtra attraverso la stoffa che si sta gonfiando, dipingendo l'erba sotto i piedi e le tende lungo il viale centrale in liberi toni di gioielli. Santana si accorge che la sua stessa pelle è soffusa temporaneamente in sfumature traslucide e multiformi.

"Questo è il più bel posto nell'intero campo prima di mezzogiorno!" urla Brittany senza fermasi, il suo volto prima tracciato di blu e poi arancio, splendida nella luce irradiata. Volge gli occhi verso i cartelli, un'espressione sbalordita sul suo volto, come se non avesse mai visto lo spettacolo prima, anche se pretende che sia il suo favorito.

"Qual è il più bel posto dopo mezzogiorno?" Santana grida di rimando, curiosa di sapere cosa accade una volta che il sole si sposta, disperdendo i colori.

Brittany guarda Santana in quel modo con cui la vede veramente.

"Te lo mostrerò più tardi," Brittany promette e Santana sa che lo farà.

Anche se arriverebbero più in fretta alla loro destinazione passando dalle tende dei camerini, Brittany insiste che non dovrebbero fare quella strada, guidando Santana invece attorno al lato più lontano del tendono oltre la tenda ellittica del serraglio, gettandosi in profonde ombre viola.

"Se passiamo dalle tende dei camerini, Theresa Schuester potrebbe trovarci," le spiega Brittany, respirando con brevi ansiti per tutta la loro corsa. "È bravissima a spuntare fuori nei momenti peggiori."

Il loro ritmo rallenta di poco appena circondano il retro del tendone, passando oltre la zona del retroscena opposta a quella in cui Santana si era preparata per lo spettacolo ieri sera. Mandrie di eleganti pony bianchi e rumorose zebre popolano pascoli temporanei e recinzioni su e giù per il retro del tendone; oltre loro, Santana può già intravedere le gigantesche sagome degli scuri, elefanti grigio-marroncino che si stagliano contro il chiaro cielo azzurro. Per tutto il tempo, Brittany tiene il suo dito e quello di Santana strettamente legati insieme. Santana sente in qualche modo di aver appena vinto qualcosa che vale assolutamente la pena possedere, ma non riesce a trovare un nome per quella cosa nella sua mente.

Si fermano a qualche passo di distanza dal recinto degli elefanti, che consiste di centinaia di solidi tronchi, ciascuno alto quasi dieci piedi e con una circonferenza di due, che salgono da terra, sistemati in un cerchio approssimativo di quasi cinquanta piedi di diametro. Un sostegno di tronchi meno spessi rinforza la palizzata su un angolo. La terra capovolta che attornia il recinto svela la sua recente costruzione.

Dietro la palizzata si trovano gli elefanti.

Da quella che deve essere la millesima volta da quando è arrivata al circo, il respiro di Santana si blocca.

C'è qualcosa di reverenziale nel trovarsi di fronte ad un essere molto più grande di se stessi. Gli elefanti paiono molto più grandi da vicino che durante la parata, con il più imponente tra loro solamente appena più alto dei tronchi che formano la recinzione e gli altri due lievemente più bassi di quella.

Gli elefanti hanno dorsi sporgenti e ossuti e pance rigonfie che ballonzolano mentre camminano, con lunghi, saggi volti e le più strane e apparentemente senzienti proboscidi che Santana abbia mai visto. Annusano e tossiscono mentre girano attorno al loro recinto circolare, mangiucchiando oziosamente dalla catasta di paglia sistemata al centro del loro cerchio.

Perfino con la barriera di tronchi a dividerli da lei, Santana indietreggia di fronte agli animali, immaginando quanto mortale possa essere la furia di un elefante prima di riuscire a fermarsi dal pensare una cosa così orribile.

Per quanto gli elefanti spaventano Santana, Brittany pare temeraria di fronte a loro. Dà un morbido strattone al dito di Santana e cammina proprio davanti al recinto, anche se Santana esita, distendendo le loro braccia unite. Brittany sorride a Santana voltandosi leggermente, il suo volto metà all'ombra del recinto, metà illuminata dal sole, tutta meravigliosa, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione agli elefanti.

"Ehi, gente," dice Brittany in una voce delicata e felice, stendendo le braccia verso l'alto per far passare la sua mano libera attraverso le stecche sul recinto prima che Santana possa dire alcunché per fermarla.

(Santana rimane a bocca aperta e stringe le sua presa sul dito di Brittany, come se afferrare il mignolo di Brittany la terrà in qualche modo al sicuro.)

(Con lei.)

Per il terrore di Santana, il più imponente tra gli elefanti raggiunge il luogo dove Brittany si trova e allunga la sua proboscide verso la mano di Brittany, strofinandosi contro le sue nocche con la protuberanza in fondo alla sua proboscide. Brittany fa un grande sorriso, contenta.

"Santana," dice, "questo è Matusalemme. È l'elefante più vecchio presente nel Nord America. È nato lo stesso giorno in cui firmarono il Compromesso del Missouri nel 1820 in uno zoo in Francia. Lo hanno portato negli Stati Uniti insieme ad un altro circo. Il sig. Adams l'ha comprato quando aveva cinquantacinque anni. Lo chiamavano Massimiliano all'altro circo, ma adesso che è così vecchio, lo chiamiamo Matusalemme e penso che gli piaccia di più perché ti guarda sempre quando dici il suo nome. Vero, vecchio mio?" offre una leggera pacca alla proboscide dell'elefante, suggerendogli di avvolgerla intorno al suo polso in una strana mossa amichevole.

Santana trattiene semplicemente il respiro, insicura su cosa dire.

Brittany sorride affettuosamente all'elefante. "Matusalemme," dice – Santana giura che l'elefante risponde veramente al suo nome, osservando Brittany dal retro delle sue lunghe ciglia che ricordano le zampe di un ragno con una certa speciale attenzione d'intesa – "questa è la mia amica, Santana."

All'improvviso, Santana capisce che cosa ha vinto.

Alla parola di Brittany, una splendente gratitudine irradia Santana, aprendosi a ventaglio dentro di lei fino a raggiungere la sua pelle e il suo sangue e le ossa fino a che non può fare a meno di sorridere più ampiamente di quanto abbia mai fatto in vita sua. Allo stesso tempo, quasi si forma un nodo alla sua gola, appiccicoso di mielata adorazione, delle lacrime felici che non ha mai avuto nessuna buona ragione per versarle prima che adesso pungono i suoi occhi. La sensazione che cresce nel petto sembra quasi troppo grande e meravigliosa per rimanere dentro di lei. Santana emette qualcosa tra un singhiozzo e una risata prima di poter trattenersi.

In diciannove anni, nessuno ha mai chiamato Santana sua amica prima.

(Santana non ha mai capito quanto era sola fino a quando all'improvviso non è più sola.)

(Fino a quando all'improvviso è l'opposto di sola.)

Non vuole piangere di fronte a Brittany un'altra volta, però – non dopo aver già pianto a sufficienza la notte scorsa, e non per qualcosa di felice. Non vuole nemmeno rivelare a Brittany che non ha mai avuto dei compagni di giochi da bambina o un amico intimo e nemmeno un amico di penna quando era cresciuta.

(In qualche modo, spaventa Santana scoprire che forse non era così felice al cottage come aveva una volta pensato.)

"Sono lieta di conoscerti, signor Matusalemme," riesce a dire, sperando che Brittany non si accorga del tremore nella sua voce, ricordandosi di stare attenta ai suoi modi, proprio come Puck le ha consigliato di fare.

Brittany sorride come se Santana fosse dolce quanto una torta di mele. "Vuoi venire a salutare?" chiede nel suo perfetto modo naturale.

Santana si ritira. Scuote la sua testa, solo lievemente, come se il suo troppo movimento potrebbe provocare gli elefanti. Non lo fa, naturalmente; invece, Matusalemme lascia cadere la mano di Brittany e ritorna al suo mangiucchiare.

Brittany valuta Santana per un momento, ma non insiste sulla faccenda. Invece, si volta di nuovo verso la palizzata e indica gli altri due elefanti.

"Quella è Deborah," dice, indicando il più grande e giallo tra i due elefanti. "E quella è Bathsheba," dice, indica il più piccolo elefante, che dà di spalle a Brittany e Santana al momento. Brittany sussurra a Santana: "È Deborah a comandare, ma non dirlo a Matusalemme."

Santana ride, ma prima di poter dire alcunché, Brittany dà una stretta al suo mignolo, lascia la sua mano, e prende un passo balzando verso la palizzata. In un'unica agile mossa, Brittany si arrampica sul sostegno diagonale che è attaccato al recinto, camminando coi piedi posti a papera fino ad una delle travi, i suoi piedi nudi che si accartocciano per aiutare la sua stabilità. Si muove rapidamente e con le sue braccia prolungate ai suoi fianchi, stimolando in Santana il ricordo degli acrobati cinesi con la sua grazia. Una volta raggiunta la cima del sostegno, Brittany aggrappa le sue mani attorno ad uno dei tronchi e si tira in su fino a riuscire a fissare una sua gamba sopra la palizzata.

"Brittany!" grida Santana, incapace di fermarsi, cuore che all'improvviso martella così velocemente che teme di poter rimanere indietro.

Brittany semplicemente sorride a Santana in modo noncurante, sistemandosi nella V tra le due assi come un cavaliere su una sella. Le sue lunghe, bianche gambe penzolano da dove si è appollaiata e la sua gonna sale attorno ai fianchi, meravigliosamente indecorosa. Santana percepisce calore sul volto guardando Brittany, senza fiato e spaventata, ma anche interessata. Non ha mai visto qualcuno così coraggioso in vita sua.

"È tutto a posto, tesoro," dice Brittany, apparentemente godendosi la vista mentre strizza gli occhi in direzione di Santana a causa della luce del sole. Sorride, felice come se si fosse appena sistemata sotto le coperte invece che sopra un recinto di dieci piedi con tre elefanti africani adulti dietro di lei.

"Brittany," dice Santana, voce tremante. "Non dovresti stare là sopra."

Suona come una supplica.

"Si sta bene," dice Brittany. "A loro non dispiace. Sono abituati a me."

Ma non importa cosa dica Brittany, Santana non riesce a respingere la vorticante sensazione di turbamento che le viene immaginando cosa potrebbe accadere se Brittany fosse in procinto di cadere nel recinto o se uno degli elefanti agguantasse Brittany con la sua proboscide.

"Brittany," dice a fatica.

Brittany fissa Santana, guardandola veramente in quel modo che fa sentire Santana vista come nient'altro al mondo. Brittany aggrotta le sopracciglia in un'espressione interrogativa, come se trovasse strano il fatto che a Santana interessasse davvero dove siede. Gli angoli della bocca si piegano leggermente all'insù. Per un attimo, Santana si domanda per cosa Brittany dovrebbe sorridere, ma poi Brittany parla: "Scendo se lo preferisci, tesoro," dice dolcemente.

Il momento successivo, Brittany porta la sua gamba sinistra oltre la palizzata e scivola lungo il tronco come un pompiere su un palo. I suoi piedi raggiungono il sostegno sotto di lei e si muove velocemente lungo quello, saltando all'ultimo passo così da atterrare al fianco di Santana, posandosi sull'erba con grazia felina.

Brittany posa una mano sulla spalla di Santana e la guarda profondamente negli occhi; sembra accorgersi del fatto che Santana stia tremando allo stesso momento di Santana. Brittany aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Tutto bene?" le chiede.

È il genere di domanda che Puck non porrebbe mai se avesse spaventato Santana.

(È il genere di domanda che non gli ha posto dopo averla spaventata.)

Santana annuisce.

"Non avevo per nulla intenzione di spaventarti stavolta," dice Brittany con serietà, la sua mano ancora appoggiata sulla spalla di Santana. "Mi dispiace."

"Io… io non volevo che tu cadessi," Santana balbetta.

(Non riesce a dire tutte le cose che intende, quindi quello dovrà bastare.)

Brittany si morde il labbro. La sua mano scivola dalla spalla di Santana al suo braccio, unendo ancora una volta i loro mignoli. Santana freme al suo tocco. Percepisce lo stesso caloroso interesse in Brittany di prima; lei e Brittany si trovano ad una distanza così ravvicinata che Santana riesce a vedere dove le ciglia di Brittany si trasformano dal miele a raggi di sole.

"Non ti piacciono molto gli elefanti, vero?" le chiede Brittany, arricciando di nuovo il suo naso, come aveva fatto nella tenda.

Un'altra dolce stretta risuona dentro Santana, l'inizio di una canzone che non riesce proprio a definire. Santana pensa un momento prima di parlare.

Per quanto gli elefanti la spaventino, deve ammettere che c'è una strana, contorta bellezza in loro. Non le piace che Brittany si avvicini troppo a quelle grandi bestie, certo, ma riesce a vedere la loro magnificenza da lontano. Esiste un terribile e meraviglioso splendore in qualcosa così possente eppure così mite.

"Penso di preferirli da qui, a una certa distanza," risponde Santana onestamente, guadagnando un vero sorriso da parte di Brittany.

"Vuoi vedere l'altro posto più bello?" chiede Brittany.

(Santana sapeva che l'avrebbe chiesto.)

* * *

Brittany non vuole rivelare a Santana dove si trovi quel luogo.

"È un segreto," le dice canticchiando le parole, guidando Santana via dal recinto degli elefanti attorno al tendone.

Ha un sorriso buffo stampato in fronte, che in qualche modo pare ad un tempo timido e coraggioso e fa oscillare la mano sua e di Santana tra di loro, unite dai mignoli, come un'amaca mossa dal vento. Ogni volta che Santana guarda Brittany, trova Brittany che la guarda di rimando, labbra nascoste dentro la bocca, occhi che guizzano sul volto di Santana come hanno fatto ieri alla zona di unione delle tre tende. L'esaltazione nervosa di Brittany fa sentire Santana a sua volta nervosa ed eccitata, come una bambina a cui un adulto ha promesso una sorpresa.

Quando Brittany si blocca alla zona del backstage opposta a quella in cui Santana ha atteso lo spettacolo ieri, Santana attende semplicemente, chiedendosi se Brittany troverà il modo di far apparire quel luogo meraviglioso per lei o forse la guiderà da qualche altro posto appropriato alla destinazione di cui Brittany ha parlato prima.

"Aspetta un attimo," dice Brittany, lasciando cadere la mano di Santana e avvicinandosi ad uno squarcio simile a quello da cui Santana ha guardato lo spettacolo la sera scorsa. Brittany infila la sua testa nel tendone, controllando a destra e a sinistra mentre Santana aspetta dietro di lei.

Il tendone ora sfoggia la sua altezza completa, la sua impalcatura ricoperta di fantastiche tele a spicchi, l'intera tenda regale scontrandosi con il sole mattutino. Se ne sta silenziosa tranne per il quasi impercettibile battito della brezza che gioca con le tende, il rumore pulsante della costruzione che si sprigiona prima di dissolversi nell'immobilità della tarda mattinata.

"Via libera," dice Brittany, apparentemente soddisfatta del fatto che i sovrintendenti abbiano abbandonato il luogo. Fa cenno a Santana di unirsi a lei per entrare nel tendone, un ampio e astuto sorriso sul suo volto.

Onestamente Santana non riesce minimamente a immaginare che cosa ci possa trovare Brittany di così bello all'interno della tenda del circo. Mentre Santana apprezza molto la grande rappresentazione delle esibizioni del circo, non trova nulla di memorabile nello spazio in cui hanno luogo, che consiste di per sé di poco più che panchine di legno, piste vuote, un pavimento sporco, e delle piattaforme dei trapezi senza uomini.

Brittany guida Santana attraverso l'oscurità sul retro del tendone.

"Chiudi gli occhi ed esprimi un desiderio," le dice.

(E così fa Santana.)

(E così fa Santana.)

Brittany si separa da Santana, lasciando il suo fianco, ma continua a parlare, usando la sua sicura voce di sussurri come guida: "Dai, Santana. Solo un altro paio di passi. Eccoti! Solo aspetta prima di vederlo, tesoro."

Santana compie dei passi senza sapere dove si sta dirigendo, fidandosi di Brittany che la indirizza e la trattiene dal cadere, respirando negli odori del tendone: paglia rinsecchita, terra stantia, e tessuto macchiato. Fa altri passi in avanti prima che l'oscurità dietro ai suoi occhi chiusi si trasformi in una sequenza di forme arancio-rosa; l'aria attorno a lei pare più calda di prima.

"Apri i tuoi occhi, Santana."

Tre piastri di luce attraggono immediatamente l'attenzione di Santana, brillanti in contrasto con il buio, che si stendono dalla terra al soffitto, ognuno così intenso da parere quasi solido. Rifulgono paralleli ai tre massicci sostegni di legno che sorreggono la volta della tenda, messi a fuoco attraverso dei buchi in cima alle cupole sopra le piste; polvere nuota attraverso di essi come mosche attraverso l'aria.

Brittany si trova al di sotto del pilastro più alto, sommersa in un aureola di bianco. La luce si avvolge attorno agli angoli del suo volto e illumina le punte dei suoi capelli; pare quasi che splendano dalla sua persona.

Oh benignísimo Ángel.

"Vieni, tesoro," dice Brittany, invitando Santana ad unirsi a lei.

Santana fa come le viene detto, incapace di sbattere le palpebre o di distogliere lo sguardo mentre cammina, sentendosi attratta da Brittany come un uccello dal cielo. Brittany sorride ed esce dalla luce una volta che Santana raggiunge il suo fianco, offrendo a Santana un cenno di incoraggiamento di giocare nella luce. Con cautela, Santana stende la sua mano verso il pilastro, quasi aspettandosi di percepirlo pesante e pressante come un flusso d'acqua quando lo tocca. Invece, trova la luce ardente e senza peso, così fulgida che quasi le si bruciano gli occhi a guardare.

"Allora è questo il tuo altro luogo più bello?" sussurra Santana, rispettosa come se fosse appena entrata in una cattedrale, estasiata da come la luce filtra attraverso le sue punte delle dita, risplendendo dalle sue unghie, avvolgendo il suo polso, illuminando in controluce la pelle sottile tra le sue dita, calde, di un rosa opaco.

"Non proprio," dice Brittany, il suo sorriso astuto della tenda che ritorna in un attimo. Santana la fissa, confusa, e Brittany indica. "Lassù," dice, il suo dito rivolto verso le piattaforme dei trapezi.

Lo stomaco di Santana si rivolta.

Prima che Santana possa chiedere a Brittany se questo sia un altro scherzo, Brittany salta sull'ultimo gradino della scala che è attaccata alla piattaforma più vicina a loro. "Tutto è così splendido da là sopra," dice con venerazione. "Non l'ho mai mostrato a nessuno prima d'ora – anche se scommetto che i Dragoni Chang sanno che è bellissimo perché usano i trapezi dopo pranzo per lo spettacolo."

Le sue parole escono concitate e rimane appesa alla fine della scala, saltellando appena da dove si trova.

La verità è che Santana non è mai salita su una scala a pioli prima nella sua vita. Non è mai andata oltre a qualsiasi altezza che superasse il secondo piano del cottage – e, perfino allora, solamente mediante scale.

"Non te ne pentirai nemmeno per un secondo, tesoro," dice Brittany in un tono più serio di prima. Guarda Santana nello stesso modo profondo e cortese di ieri. "Salirò la scala dietro di te. Ti guarderò per tutta la salita."

La dolcezza nella voce di Brittany strattona qualcosa nel petto di Santana. Esita, immersa tra la sua paura e la sua immensa fiducia nei confronti di Brittany, che deve ancora fuorviarla. Santana alza lo sguardo verso la piattaforma, impressionata dalla sua altezza, ma incuriosita da quello che potrebbe vedere appollaiata su di essa.

(Santana ha letto di avventure per anni, ma non ne ha mai vissuta una in prima persona.)

Prende un respiro.

"Ok," acconsente prima di poter cambiare idea.

Nel minuto successivo, Santana tenta di mettersi in equilibrio sul primo piolo della scala, Brittany proprio dietro di lei, una mano sulla schiena di Santana, sorreggendola mentre inizia la salita. Santana allunga il collo per adocchiare in alto la piattaforma e si sente subito stordita; devono essere rimasti più di cento scalini da salire. Appena la sua stretta si indebolisce, Brittany la stabilizza.

"Tutto ok, tesoro?" le chiede Brittany.

Santana sa che se non si sentisse bene, Brittany la farebbe scendere in un attimo. Ma Santana non vuole tornare indietro; vuole vedere le luci, e, ancora di più, vuole compiere un atto coraggioso. La nonna di Santana reciterebbe un centinaio di preghiere a la Sagrada Familia se avesse l'occasione di vedere cosa si è imposta di fare la sua nipote e il padre di Santana consiglierebbe a sua figlia di mostrarsi più prudente nelle sue scelte se lei anche solo menzionasse a lui di sfuggita la scala a pioli alta cinquanta piedi, ma loro non sono qui adesso; Santana è qui e così Brittany.

"Sì," risponde Santana, e sebbene suoni più risoluta di quanto sia in realtà, non spreca altro tempo ad aspettare. Allunga le braccia sopra di lei, afferrando un piolo e tirandosi su. Sente il suo stomaco sobbalzare, come durante le mattine sul treno. La mano di Brittany rimane sulla sua schiena mentre compie il suo primo passo.

Per quanto salire renda Santana nervosa, non può comunque fare a meno di sentirsi in parte eccitata e come se potesse ottenere qualcosa di buono per la sua temerarietà. Una volta che si distanzia da Brittany, Brittany la incoraggia e si aggrappa alla scala dietro di lei.

"Proprio così, tesoro," la conforta Brittany. "Continua a salire, con calma e sicurezza."

Mentre Santana si arrampica, si accorge che la scala è leggermente inclinata, il che rende effettivamente più facile l'ascesa più si dirige in alto. La stabilità dei pioli la colpisce e rincuora ad un tempo; riesce a percepire il peso di Brittany dietro di lei, ma, più di quello, può sentire l'eccitazione di Brittany, che la spinge sempre più in su.

"Ci sei, Brittany?" la punzecchia Santana, incrementando la sua velocità, e Brittany semplicemente ride in risposta, divertita dall'entusiasmo di Santana.

Santana scivola.

Un secondo, si precipita sulla scala, canzonando Brittany, sorridendo, e quello dopo allunga la mano per afferrare un piolo e trova solo aria.

La sua mano cade e il suo corpo la segue, ginocchia che si scontrano con i pioli, piedi che raspano l'aria per trovare un appiglio quando la sua mano non può fare lo stesso. Il suo stomaco scende di colpo e lei rantola, senza nemmeno il tempo di urlare. Sente Brittany sussultare dietro di lei e percepisce un tremore sulla scala appena Brittany barcolla in avanti. Prima il mento, poi lo sterno sbattono contro un piolo. Le sue braccia stringono la scala fino ai gomiti.

Si ferma a metà caduta.

L'urto espelle tutta l'aria dai suoi polmoni. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce in un istante. La sua mente si muove più lenta del momento e si prepara all'impatto prima di realizzare di aver già colpito qualcosa, che non sta più scivolando. La mano di Brittany si avvolge intorno alla sua caviglia. Il suo cuore batte come un treno merci, rapido e rumoroso.

Oh Dio.

"Santana?" dice Brittany, voce acuta e tremolante come ali d'uccello.

Santana non riesce a rispondere; il suo respiro deve ancora tornare. Il suo battito del cuore sovrasta tutto quanto. Si aggrappa alla scala di fronte a lei, paralizzata.

"Santana," ripete Brittany, voce ancora esitante. "Santana, rimani ferma dove sei, tesoro. Siamo quasi in cima e salirò e poi ti aiuterò, ok?"

Alle parole di Brittany, Santana non può fare a meno di vedere: i suoi occhi scorrono lungo la scala e capisce, sorpresa, che solamente cinque scalini la separano dalla piattaforma. Prima di fermarsi, azzarda anche uno sguardo sotto e nota la grande distanza tra lei e il terreno esteso completamente per la prima volta. Il suo stomaco si stringe e scatta per trovare un appoggio migliore alla scala. Il suo intero corpo pulsa al ritmo del suo battito veloce come quello di un cervo.

"Brittany?" si lamenta debolmente, insicura su come possa agire Brittany in modo da aiutarla, ma bisognosa di sentire la sua voce di nuovo.

"Solo non muoverti, tesoro," le indica Brittany, come se Santana potesse fare il contrario.

Nel momento successivo, Brittany si muove, il suo peso che si sposta appena gira intorno alla scala fino a quando rimane appesa al lato opposto dell'apparato. Santana rimane senza fiato, sconvolta e terrorizzata ora più per Brittany che per se stessa, ma Brittany non ci fa caso. Invece, sale frettolosamente, tirandosi su in un'unica, solida mossa fino a che le sue mani trovano lo stesso piolo di Santana e il volto di Brittany è parallelo al suo, come se si stessero guardando attraverso una finestra.

Non sono mai state così vicine finora. Santana può sentire il respiro di Brittany sul suo volto.

All'improvviso, il suo cuore batte rapido per ragioni che non hanno nulla a che fare con la scampata caduta.

"Tutto ok, tesoro,?" chiede Brittany, la sua fronte che riflette preoccupazione, ma il viso ancora così bello che Santana si dimentica di risponderle subito. Gli occhi di Brittany sono ancora più meravigliosi da vicino, con piccole tracce di fiordaliso e oro che punteggia il cielo. Santana non sa come possa passare dal provare così tanto terrore in un secondo a così tanto caldo e pronto interesse nell'altro, ma in qualche modo si ritrova concentrata su Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.

Annuisce e Brittany le sorride, soddisfatta.

"Va bene," dice Brittany. "Solo un momento."

Si solleva oltre Santana, la malconcia tela di cotone del suo vestito che scorre lungo i pioli proprio di fronte al volto di Santana. Brittany si rigira di nuovo sulla parte superiore della scala una volta superata la testa di Santana. In un unico, veloce movimento, raggiunge la piattaforma, e poi si stende sullo stomaco, così da avere di fronte Santana.

"Dammi la tua mano," dice Brittany, allungando la propria mano verso Santana, reggendosi contro il bordo della piattaforma.

Santana si aspetta che Brittany la sollevi, velocemente e con facilità, spostandosi per fare spazio per lei sulla piattaforma appena Santana si avvicina abbastanza alla cima per unirsi lì a Brittany. Invece, Brittany tira Santana in cima alla scala, ma rimane di fronte a lei, guardando Santana con un'inimitabile lucentezza e speranza nei suoi lineamenti. Per un momento, Santana coglie con lo sguardo qualcosa di profondo e familiare dietro gli occhi di Brittany, ma poi Brittany conclude il movimento e Santana raggiunge il suo livello.

Brittany incontra Santana con un bacio.

Le loro bocche si sfiorano solo per un istante – abbastanza lungo per Santana da poter registrare la morbidezza delle labbra di Brittany e l'umidità del suo respiro sulla sua pelle – ma Santana sente ancora qualcosa di dolce pulsare dentro di lei. Il naso di Brittany tocca lievemente la curva della guancia di Santana, il suo mento quello di Santana. Lo stomaco di Santana si capovolge e lei trattiene un respiro.

Con tutti gli spaventi della giornata, Santana pensava di essere già sveglia, ma adesso si accorge di essersi sbagliata: il bacio la risveglia, scuotendola dal sonno di un'intera esistenza.

Un primo bacio, pensa.

(Senza fiato.)

Brittany si tira indietro.

"E quello per che cos'era?" Santana chiede stupidamente. Apre gli occhi.

(Quando li aveva chiusi?)

Brittany sorride e aiuta Santana sulla piattaforma accanto a lei. Respirano entrambe pesantemente, come se avessero appena corso una corsa. Brittany rivolge a Santana il suo più splendido sorriso felino, gettando lo sguardo sulle labbra e occhi di Santana.

"Posso rivelarti un segreto?" chiede Brittany, suonando affrettata e dorata proprio come si sente Santana.

Santana vuole dire a Brittany che sì – vuole dire a Brittany che può rivelarle qualsiasi cosa – ma un rumore da terra interrompe il momento.

"Coccinella?"

La voce di Puck sale dalla pista del tendone fino alla piattaforma.

L'intero volto di Santana cambia espressione. Per un momento, si era completamente dimenticata che Puck o qualsiasi cosa eccetto Brittany esistessero.

* * *

Puck chiama di nuovo, la sua voce che si infrange contro gli spalti e gli spazi vuoti che si estendono nel tendone. "Coccinella?" urla. "Coccinella? Sei qui?"

Santana si irrigidisce, spaventata, e guarda Brittany, che sbircia oltre il margine della pedana. Santana segue il suo sguardo per trovare Puck vagabondare vicino al retro del tendone, il suo cappello tra le mani mentre si asciuga la fronte. Ha un'espressione dura, esasperata.

"Coccinella! La campana del pranzo suonerà fra cinque minuti! Se non sei qui, mi arrendo!" chiama.

Santana non ha mai provato ad un tempo tante emozioni contrastanti in vita sua. Parte di lei vacilla per la confusione, rimasta incastrata tra il momento della sua caduta e il bacio di Brittany, stordita ed euforica, mentre parte di lei odia Puck per essere arrivato proprio quando Brittany voleva raccontarle qualcosa di importante. Parte di Santana si sente in balia del vento, rapita da qualcosa più vasto, ampio e profondo di lei stessa, e parte di lei si sente in trappola, come se le regole l'avessero finalmente trovata dopo averle evase tutta mattina. Più che altro lei però sente Brittany – solo il più dolce ronzio di lei – ancora un eco vibrante sulle labbra di Santana.

Se Santana potesse averla vinta, si nasconderebbe da Puck per tutto il giorno.

Lancia uno sguardo in direzione di Brittany, aspettando le sue istruzioni, e vede Brittany con un'espressione divertita sul volto, come qualcuno che ha appena perso una mano alle carte, ma intende comunque vincere la partita più tardi.

"Immagino che dopotutto sia passato mezzogiorno," dice Brittany in tono sognante, guardando i pilastri di luce, di cui Santana si era dimenticata fino a quel momento.

Brittany aveva ragione: da questo punto vantaggioso, la luce pare risplendere ancora di più che da terra, con piccoli archi di blu, verde, e rosso che tagliano il bianco che si riversa attraverso le aperture in cima al tendone. È così caldo e vicino che Santana pensa le piacerebbe starsene qui con Brittany per sempre, avvolta come in una coperta nella luce.

I suoi pensieri devono riflettersi in volto.

Brittany le rivolge un sorriso comprensivo e un insignificante broncio. "Dovremmo andare veramente a pranzo," dice con calma. "Mi sono dimenticata di avere fame fino ad adesso."

"Te ne sei dimenticata?" chiede Santana, divertita.

"Beh," dice Brittany, scrollando le spalle. Le sue orecchie si tingono di rosa e rivolge i suoi occhi alle sue mani, improvvisamente timida.

Per quanto Santana odi ammetterlo, anche lei ha fame. Dà un'altra occhiata a Puck là sotto e sospira, quasi desiderando che potesse essersi dimenticato di lei proprio ora proprio come ha fatto questa mattina e d'altra parte quasi riconoscente nei suoi confronti per non aver fatto perdere a lei e Brittany il pranzo e la fiera. Santana acconsente con un cenno della testa e aspetta che Brittany scivoli lungo la scala davanti a lei.

Santana prova una forte trepidazione nello scendere la scala così presto dopo il recente spavento, ma anche considerevolmente più coraggiosa di prima, la traccia del bacio di Brittany ancora vivida sulle sue labbra. In qualche modo, trova la discesa più semplice da affrontare nella sua mente della salita, con ogni passo a riportarla più vicina al terreno e alla sicurezza.

Brittany procede prima di Santana e salta a terra dall'altezza di circa dieci pioli, atterrando duramente ai piedi della scala; Santana percorre tutti gli scalini fino all'ultimo. Appena Santana si rimette in equilibrio, Brittany unisce insieme i loro mignoli e guida Santana verso Puck sul retro della tenda.

"Puck!" chiama Brittany, attirando la sua attenzione.

Quando si volta per guardare le ragazze, Puck pare sia rasserenato per aver trovato Santana sia sorpreso di vederla in compagnia di Brittany. Vagamente, a Santana viene in mente che deve ancora raccontare a Puck dei suoi incontri con Brittany o che, da ieri, Brittany è divenuta sua amica. Irritazione si sostituisce velocemente al sollievo di Puck. Santana pensa di disprezzare immensamente il modo in cui Puck guarda Brittany.

(Si ricorda la sua prima sera al circo, quando Puck aveva chiamato Brittany e suo padre strani.)

"Coccinella! Che ci fai qui nascosta?" dice Puck, riportando il suo cappello in testa. Si acciglia, prima direttamente a Brittany e poi a Santana. "Ti ho cercata dappertutto per mezz'ora! Ti saresti persa il pranzo – "

"Vai a pranzo," lo interrompe Brittany. "Mi assicurerò che Santana arrivi lì. Tu intanto avviati pure."

Puck guarda Brittany come se non l'avesse mai vista prima. La sua faccia si annebbia di sospetto e Santana trattiene il respiro, improvvisamente preoccupata che Puck possa in qualche modo sapere che lei e Brittany hanno trascorso l'intera mattinata a evitare i loro compiti e violato dei luoghi in cui non avrebbero dovuto recarsi. Alla fine, la fame di Puck sembra aver la meglio sulla sua diffidenza.

"Ok," dice. "Rivedrò voi due alla mensa." Le saluta col cappello e si volta.

(Santana non può dire di essere minimamente triste nel vederlo andare.)

Anche se Santana si sente come se avesse un milione di domande da porre a Brittany, in qualche modo la loro camminata di ritorno verso la tenda è silenziosa, Santana che permette ai suoi pensieri di trasportarla e Brittany che mantiene la strana, nuova timidezza che l'ha avvolta quando Puck è apparso nel tendone. Il sole le osserva mentre escono dal tendone e attraversano il viale centrale, sentendolo più chiaro per contrasto dopo aver trascorso un periodo così lungo nella luce marrone dei luoghi chiusi.

Un senso di colpa attanaglia le viscere di Santana, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o in qualche modo scortese. La sua mente si rivolge alla mattina e alla colazione nella mensa, alle mani appiccicose e alla volgarità di Puck. Appena lei e Brittany rientrano nel campo residenziale, Santana si sente sempre più imbarazzata e a disagio nel suo corpo, come se avesse indossato della lana bagnata e poi fosse stata nel sole ad aspettare che si asciugasse. Si agita di fianco a Brittany, pensando troppo a qualsiasi cosa.

"Posso dirti un segreto?" le chiede disperatamente, proprio appena lei e Brittany arrivano a una iarda di distanza dalla sua tenda.

Brittany annuisce, portando un'espressione interrogativa, apparentemente sorpresa da quanto suoni seria Santana. Lascia cadere il mignolo di Santana per aprirle la tenda, poi accompagna Santana all'interno, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che siano sole.

Santana quasi non aspetta che Brittany entri nella tenda con lei prima di spillare tutto: "Puck e io non siamo veramente sposati." Non attende una risposta da parte di Brittany prima di continuare: "Non siamo veramente sposati, ma Puck dice che è come se lo fossimo perché nessun prete ci sposerebbe comunque e tutti qui intorno pensano che siamo marito e moglie da come stanno le cose. Ma non siamo sposati e io… io… "

La sua voce si dilegua perché non riesce a trovare le parole. Vuole scusarsi in qualche modo per quello che è successo alla mensa questa mattina, ma non sa nemmeno da dove iniziare. Santana guarda disperatamente Brittany.

Con grande sorpresa, vede Brittany sorridere, non il suo ampio sorriso, ma un sorrisetto divertito.

"Santana," dice Brittany, "quella è la cosa più sciocca che abbia mai sentito! Solo perché Puck dice che siete sposati, non vuol dire che lo siate davvero – non se non lo vuoi."

Parla in quella sua voce un-po'-così e sembra così assolutamente certa delle sue parole che sbalordisce Santana.

"Sul serio?" chiede Santana.

Brittany semplicemente ride, suonando in qualche modo sollevata. Scuote la sua testa a Santana, come se Santana fosse meravigliosa e senza speranze.

"Certo che sì," dice. "Noah Puckerman non ti ha neanche mai chiesto se volevi sposarlo, vero? E scommetto che non ti ha nemmeno mai dato un anello di matrimonio, uh?"

Malgrado se stessa, Santana ride, ogni sua preoccupazione di prima dissipata in un istante. Quando Brittany la mette così, tutto quello che Puck ha detto a Santana ieri nella tenda pare all'improvviso estremamente insensato.

"Non l'ha fatto," Santana conferma, riconoscente verso Brittany in modi che non riesce nemmeno a esplicare.

Brittany rivolge a Santana il suo sorriso più scaltro e si piega al suolo, arraffando qualcosa nel mezzo dell'attrezzatura per cucire che se ne sta ancora dispersa sull'erba nella tenda prima che Santana riesca a vedere cosa sia quel qualcosa.

"Dammi la tua mano," le dice Brittany per la seconda volta nella giornata.

Santana obbedisce questa volta, proprio come prima, offrendo la sua mano destra affinché Brittany la prenda.

Brittany scuote la testa. "L'altra," dice e Santana fa come le viene detto.

Brittany rivolge a Santana lo stesso sorriso eccitato che aveva in volto prima di baciare Santana nel tendone e per un secondo Santana si domanda se Brittany stia per baciarla di nuovo. Invece, prende il pezzo di filo rimanente dal loro lavoro di cucito dalla sua mano. Poi, Brittany ordinatamente e con destrezza ad un tempo lega il filo attorno al terzo dito di Santana dopo il pollice, avvolgendolo due volte e poi chiudendolo in un fiocco, come uno farebbe con il laccio di una scarpa. Il filo sta comodamente sul dito di Santana, ma per nulla troppo stretto.

Soddisfatta del suo lavoro, Brittany sorride. "Vedi?" dice. "Adesso tu ed io siamo sposate tanto quanto tu e Noah Puckerman."

La sua voce è calda e mielata, bella nella sua uniformità.

Santana sa cosa Brittany vuole dire, certo, ma in qualche modo le sue orecchie sentono solo qualcos'altro. Tutto in lei si alza per incontrare Brittany, come un coro si alza per salutare il suo direttore appena prende posto. percepisce un fremito e non respira, volendo senza sapere cosa.

"Brittany," sussurra Santana.

Ma Brittany non aspetta che lei dica altro oltre a quello.

"Ti vedrò allo spettacolo, tesoro," dice. "Goditi il pranzo."

E senza altre parole e prima che Santana si rimetta in pari con il momento, Brittany si dilegua fuori dalla tenda improvvisamente ed inaspettatamente proprio come era apparsa dentro quella questa mattina, lasciandosi dietro Santana, stordita.

(Senza fiato.)

* * *

Appena Santana raggiunge Puck alla mensa per il pranzo, la gran parte della compagnia ha già finito di mangiare. Santana è lieta di vedere che Puck abbia almeno tenuto da parte un piatto per lei questa volta, del tutto consapevole del fatto che Ma Jones non accoglierebbe di buon grado che Santana faccia l'abitudine di presentarsi in ritardo ad ogni pasto.

La pietanza di oggi consiste di quella che Puck chiama una "Torta del pastore", con purè di patate, carne, e verdure tutto stufato insieme nelle casseruole di ghisa. Per fortuna, Puck sembra aver perdonato Santana per essersi nascosta da lui prima; adesso parla a ruota libera con lei, curioso e affabile, di come lui e Sam hanno quasi privato Finn dei suoi pantaloni quando loro tre hanno dato il via ad una lotta improvvisata una volta finito il loro lavoro mattutino.

Anche se Puck racconta la sua storia in maniera vivace e coinvolgente, Santana trova quasi impossibile ascoltarlo; controlla la folla cercando Brittany, ma non riesce a individuarla da nessuna parte tra i volti della compagnia riunita. Non riesce anche fare a meno di notare l'assenza del padre di Brittany dalla mensa, insieme a quella della figlia.

Nella mezz'ora tra la fine del pranzo e l'inizio dello spettacolo, Santana riporta le sue tuniche completate e il kit rimesso in ordine alla tenda dei camerini, prendendo con sé il suo piccolo sacchetto fatto con la tovaglia e il mazzo di carte. Trattiene il respiro appena Theresa controlla il lavoro a mano suo e di Brittany cercando difetti.

"Queste vanno bene," taglia corto Theresa, la sua voce dura, anche se a quanto pare approva il lavoro. "Adesso muoviti e preparati per lo spettacolo. Ken mi ha detto che vorrebbe vederti al tuo padiglione prima che la fiera inizi."

Da qualche parte tra le lucciole, le tratte in treno, gli elefanti, e salire sulla piattaforma dei trapezi, Santana si era del tutto scordata delle minacce di Ken di ieri sera, ma adesso non può fare a meno di ricordare che Ken la voleva far licenziare. Il suo stomaco si rivolta mentre si interroga se Ken abbia o meno fatto parola con il sig. Adams della sua pessima esibizione ieri sera e vaglia quello che le accadrà in caso si trovasse non più impiegata come gitana dopo solo uno spettacolo.

Con immensa trepidazione, Santana si dirige dai camerini fino al padiglione, dove, come previsto, trova Ken ad aspettarla, braccia incrociate sulla sua pancia rigonfia e un cipiglio immobile sul suo volto al di sotto della sua bombetta. Quando vede Santana, scuote la testa, guardando Santana come uno farebbe con qualcosa di sgradevole incastrato sotto la suola delle sue scarpe.

"Sei in ritardo!" Ken sbotta, anche se la fiera deve ancora cominciare e i circensi che occupano i banchi vicini al padiglione di Santana non sono ancora arrivati sul viale centrale, figurarsi preparare le loro cose per intrattenere i loro clienti.

"Signore?" dice Santana, il suo stomaco che diventa gelato e denso mentre si chiede quello che Ken potrebbe dirle adesso. Si fa forza per affrontare la notizia che ha perso il suo lavoro.

"Non avremo nessun pasticcio da parte tua oggi, signorina! Sono qui per tenerti d'occhio," Ken tuona, dimenando una delle sue dita suine in faccia a Santana. "Il sig. Adams non vuole che tu commetta altri errori. Ecco perché sono qui: per tenerti in riga! Un altro errore e ti sbatteremo fuori più velocemente dei vasi pieni di piscio di ieri, capito?"

Se da una parte Santana si sente immensamente sollevata che il sig. Adams le dia un'altra possibilità di esibirsi, la volgarità di Ken la offende. Balbetta, "Sì, signore."

"Bene!" Ken sbraita, il suo volto chiazzato e sudato, come della carne cattiva appesa nel ripostiglio di un macellaio. "Ricordati: sarò qui a guardare."

Onestamente, Ken fa in modo che sia impossibile per Santana di dimenticarsi la sua presenza, anche se lei vorrebbe.

Per tutta la durata della fiera, Ken gira intorno ai margini del padiglione di Santana, sbuffando rumorosamente ogni volta che non condivide una delle sue azioni – il che accade piuttosto frequentemente, per così dire.

Mentre ieri a Worthington, il numero di Santana ha attirato una folla di quaranta persone, oggi si circonda di un gruppo di almeno settanta individui, un fatto che la intimorirebbe, se non fosse per il segreto che ha imparato con le sue precedenti esibizioni: ossia, che se offre semplicemente ai suoi clienti saggio consiglio mischiato a vaghe promesse sia di successo che di pericolo, i clienti classificheranno le sue letture come veritiere, senza contare la loro ambiguità.

Nella sua prima lettura, Santana promette a un contadino che vedrà un buon raccolto la prossima stagione, ma solo se riesce a evitare di avere un terreno troppo impregnato d'acqua, ricordandosi del fiume che ha visto arrivando in città dalla stazione. Nella seconda, consiglia ad un uomo d'affari brillantemente vestito di assumersi solo rischi calcolati nei suoi azzardi, per non perdere il suo patrimonio. La folla pare sia deliziata dai "poteri" di Santana, commentando su quanto sia molto saggia e avveduta, nonostante la giovane età.

È solo quando si avvicina al tavolo il terzo cliente di Santana che lei sente la prima traccia di dubbio strisciare attraverso il suo stomaco.

Un giovane uomo aiuta la sua moglie incinta a sedersi di fronte a Santana.

"Vorrei che tu legga per il bambino," richiede l'uomo.

Santana impallidisce. Per oggi, nessuno ha minimamente menzionato le carte a lei, un fenomeno che Santana attribuisce al generale tradizionalismo della popolazione di Mankato, che pare attenersi più all'architettura della città rispetto alle sue nuove tecnologie. Comunque, alla parola dell'uomo, Santana deve chiedersi se intende che vorrebbe aprire il mazzo di carte per il suo bambino non ancora nato, dal momento che non riesce veramente a leggere il palmo di un bambino ancora in grembo.

Farfuglia, "Io – "

L'uomo sembra accorgersi dell'ambiguità della sua affermazione. "Se puoi!" dice rapidamente. "Se puoi leggere il palmo di mia moglie e dirci del bambino, lo apprezzeremmo molto. Abbiamo affrontato delle difficoltà. Questo sarà il nostro primo figlio, vedi, e siamo molto preoccupati."

Guarda Santana con una grande serietà dietro i suoi occhi, e, mentre lo fa, Santana da un lato è lieta che l'uomo non si aspetti che lei legga i tarocchi per il suo figlio – non vorrebbe né potrebbe – e sente il suo cuore appassire perché la colpisce, per la prima volta, quanto sia terribile mentire a qualcuno che si fidi di te.

Sebbene quest'uomo e sua moglie siano degli sconosciuti che probabilmente non riuscirebbe a riconoscere in una folla nemmeno il giorno successivo, non può fare a meno di sentire una stretta al cuore il momento in cui realizza quanto vogliano estremamente che lei garantisca cose buone per loro, anche se non ha né l'autorità né l'abilità per farlo.

(Santana non può nemmeno garantire cose buone per se stessa. )

La coppia appare poco più vecchia di Santana. Hanno dei vestiti modesti, quel tipo di vestiti che i cittadini indossano quando non sono nobili, ma comunque a proprio agio nella loro posizione sociale. L'uomo porta una paglietta, come un ragazzo del college, ancora giovane a sufficienza che quel tipo di accessorio non stia male a lui, e la donna porta una graziosa cuffia con dei fiori ricamati.

Anche se Santana ha appena dato un'occhiata alla donna, Santana può vedere il gonfiore del suo volto e sa che sebbene la donna sia naturalmente molto snella, al momento mostra dell'accumulo di acqua sulla punta del naso e lungo i lineamenti della mandibola. La donna guarda Santana con la stessa timidezza speranzosa del marito.

Santana non vuole mentire alla coppia, ma quando socchiude la bocca per parlare loro, nota Ken in piedi dietro l'uomo, mimando enfaticamente con la bocca che dirà di sì all'uomo, può eseguire la lettura, o farà in modo che la sua tenda sia foderata con la sua maledetta pelle negra.

Dice di colpo, "Certamente, signore! La… aura… di un bambino non ancora nato è molto potente."

La coppia sorride a Santana, sollevati e entusiasti, e la donna volge a Santana il suo palmo da esaminare. Santana prende un respiro e chiude gli occhi, tentando di convincersi che di tutte le menzogne ha raccontato nelle ultime due settimane e di tutte le menzogne che ha raccontato lungo il corso della sua intera vita, questa sarà solo una in più, e una menzogna felice dopotutto.

Quando riapre le sue palpebre, rifiuta di incontrare lo sguardo dei suoi giovani clienti di nuovo e invece si fissa semplicemente sulle pieghe incrociate sul palmo della donna e sull'atto di trasformare la falsità in oro senza l'aiuto di nessuna fatina.

"Lei… avrà un figlio maschio," promette Santana, sebbene sia cosciente del fatto che non scoprirà mai la correttezza o scorrettezza della sua affermazione. La folla attorno a lei ride nervosamente, eccitata dalla specificità della sua profezia supposta. "Lui… crescerà forte. Seguirà i suoi passi nella sua professione."

"Cosa ci dici della nascita?" la moglie chiede e, anche se non dovrebbe farlo, Santana guarda la donna, scoprendo una profonda paura e un'ancor più profonda speranza nei suoi occhi. Santana accarezza il retro della mano della donna con il suo pollice.

"Deve trovare un dottore competente… e riposarsi molto prima," dice Santana, chiedendosi se Mankato è una città larga a sufficienza da avere un ospedale in essa. Sente la mano della donna tremare nella sua; anche Santana trema. Si morde le labbra. "Lei… lei dovrebbe pregare," le consiglia, non del tutto sicura se la donna creda nella preghiera più di quanto creda nella sua perspicacia o abilità di predire il futuro.

L'uomo dice, "Grazie."

La gente applaude.

(Santana si domanda se il circo non sia proprio un luogo che rende le menzogne belle.)

Prima che Santana possa accomodare un altro cliente per una lettura, la campana dello spettacolo suona e la folla si disperde. Ken borbotta qualcosa sul fatto che Santana possa tenere la sua maledetta pelle per adesso e le fa cenno di raccogliere le sue cose e seguirla verso il retroscena. Anche se Santana vorrebbe trascorrere lo spettacolo alla zona di backstage più vicina al serraglio – dove suppone che Brittany e suo padre stiano durante il loro tempo di riposo – non sa proprio come sollevare l'argomento con Ken, che sembra odiare Santana tanto per non aver rovinato la fiera mattutina quanto l'avrebbe odiata se l'avesse veramente rovinata.

Proprio come ieri, Santana trova quasi un centinaio di circensi in varie pose ammassati intorno alla zona di backstage, alcuni di loro stringendosi i loro costumi per i numeri, altri scherzando l'uno con l'altro. Proprio come ieri, Rachel Berry chiama Santana appena raggiunge un raggio di distanza di dieci piedi da Rachel e Puck.

"Santana! Santo cielo! Eccoti," dice Rachel, come se Santana fosse in qualche modo arrivata in ritardo, anche se la campana è appena suonata.

"Volevamo ripassare la coreografia con te prima che lo spettacolo abbia inizio," spiega Puck.

"Sai, solo una volta in più," chiarisce Rachel.

È un insulto camuffato come un aiuto, ma Santana pensa di meritarselo. Offre un cenno di consenso, sapendo che deve sfruttare al massimo l'indulgenza del sig. Adams nei confronti dei suoi fallimenti ieri se vuole tenersi il lavoro oggi.

"Perfetto," dice Puck, usando l'estremità della sua torcia spenta per disegnare tre cerchi adiacenti sulla terra ai loro piedi. "Noi entriamo qui," dice, indicando con l'estremità del bastone. "E camminiamo fino a qui. Tu ti fermi proprio qui alla fine della canzone – aspetta per il segnale di Rachel. Ti girerò intorno."

Onestamente, il disegno non insegna a Santana nulla che non sapesse già prima. Santana vuole dire a Puck che non è stata la coreografia ad averla agitata ieri sera, ma piuttosto il fuoco, che è qualcosa che nessun rozzo abbozzo sulla terra possa rendere sicuro per lei.

"Veramente Santana, è molto semplice," dice Rachel, usando la stessa voce che uno utilizzerebbe per rassicurare un bambino del fatto che una visita al dottore non gli farà male, anche se potrebbe.

Nonostante gli incoraggiamenti di Rachel e Puck, quando la campana dello spettacolo suona, Santana si sente all'improvviso forse ancor più nervosa di ieri allo spettacolo serale, considerando la sua nuova prova. Odia il modo in cui le fiamme crepitano malignamente sul suo correggiato. Odia il modo in cui riesce a percepire il loro calore anche quando le tiene a un braccio di distanza. Odia se stessa per temerle.

"È l'ora dello spettacolo!" Puck strepita appena lui e Rachel portano Santana all'apertura sul retro della tenda, spingendola attraverso quella.

Il pubblico erutta alla vista di nuova gente del circo che si riversa nelle piste per la processione, dando voce ad un unico urlo bianco e caldo. Le luci che splendono dalle cupole delle piste accecano temporaneamente Santana e musica di ottoni riempie le sue orecchie. Il suo cuore batte come l'applauso del pubblico, frenetico e troppo, troppo forte.

I tre elefanti sfilano già attorno alle piste, con Matusalemme che cammina con passo stanco davanti a Deborah e Bathsheba, indossando un alto pennacchio blu sulla sua testa. Barrisce a Santana appena lei gli passa davanti.

Santana è determinata a non immobilizzarsi appena colori, suoni e movimenti si confondo attorno a lei. Fa oscillare svogliatamente il suo correggiato avanti e indietro, guardandolo mentre disegna tracce di giallo, blu, e bianco nell'aria dietro di lei, ma si rifiuta ancora di rotearlo completamente come Rachel fa con il suo.

Mentre i gitani entrano in quella che Santana ha definito Pista Uno ieri, Santana si focalizza semplicemente sul prendere un passo alla volta, tenendosi al ritmo della musica. Il suo stomaco è serrato in nodi e lei suda al di sotto delle luci di scena, perle di sudore che scorrono in rivoli seguendo le curve del suo volto e calore che punge come bollenti, bollenti punte d'ago sulle sue ascelle.

Santana cammina quasi tutta la strada fino davanti alla pista – contando ogni passo mentre va – prima che un tagliente, sonoro rumore squilli da qualche parte alla sua destra. D'impulso, sobbalza per vedere la fonte del suono, ma invece di trovarla, trova Brittany, incorniciata perfettamente nella sua visione tra le alte gambe di un uomo sui trampoli e i cerchi che il giovane giocoliere dal volto dolce della fiera di ieri scaglia pigramente a tempo con la canzone.

Per qualche ragione, Santana non si era aspettata di vedere Brittany durante la grande sfilata, anche se ricorda dallo spettacolo di ieri che Brittany faccia parte del numero, proprio come tutti gli altri artisti. Vedere Brittany dove non l'aveva cercata sorprende Santana.

(Rimane a bocca aperta.)

La vista di Brittany sotto le luci del palco richiama alla memoria di Santana la visione di Brittany sotto i pilastri di luce in un tendone di gran lunga più vuoto. Ricorda il bacio con le sue labbra e la sua mente e qualcosa nel suo petto che batte per Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, improvvisamente elettrizzata e più coraggiosa di prima.

Santana dà una rotazione al suo correggiato più ampia di quanto abbia fatto finora e procede insieme a Rachel verso il davanti della pista, aspettando fino a che le musica si esaurisca e Rachel le faccia cenno di seguirla prima di rilasciare il suo respiro.

Quando guarda di nuovo, Brittany se n'è andata.

* * *

Fuori dal tendone, Puck celebra la prima grande sfilata di successo per Santana, urlando e afferrando Santana per la vita, facendola roteare attorno all'aria come una delle bellissime ballerine di Degas. Santana ride per il sobbalzo nel suo stomaco e per il suo successo, che attribuisce a Brittany per averle infuso coraggio.

(Lei prende nota di ringraziare Brittany quando la vedrà.)

Anche se Puck invita Santana ad unirsi con lui al fuoco, rifiuta la sua offerta, particolarmente dopo aver visto che Puck ha la sua lattina di tabacco infilata in cintura. Non molto dopo che Puck lascia la sua compagnia, anche Rachel abbandona Santana per salutare suo padre e il mulatto al margine della zona del retroscena e si esercita nei suoi arpeggi in preparazione al suo numero.

Dal momento che entrambi i suoi compagni gitani se ne sono andati, Santana si ritrova sola tra la folla di persone, la maggioranza delle quali non le danno alcuna attenzione, un paio che invece la guardano con espressioni aspre fissate sui loro volti. Conversazioni scoppiettano come grano tutto intorno a lei, nessuna della quali intesa in modo che Santana potesse sentirla, e la solitudine da circo si abbatte su di lei, ritornando a Santana per la prima volta da quando Brittany si è infiltrata nella sua tenda stamattina. Santana vede se stessa andare alla deriva, vagabondando nel mezzo della compagnia; alla fine, si ritrova all'apertura dove giocano i bambini del circo.

Il numero dei Chang Dragoni Volanti si libra in volo, già in corso, con l'uomo che scivola tra le due sbarre sospese, pieno di grazia come un 'aquila, la sua muscolatura così impressionante e marmorea come quella di una scultura ellenica. Guardando le piattaforme dei trapezi ritorna nello stomaco e nel sangue di Santana quel caldo interesse per Brittany.

Brittany Pierce l'ha baciata.

Da quando ha lasciato il tendone per unirsi alla compagnia per il pranzo, il bacio di Brittany ha indugiato sulle labbra di Santana, così soffice e sereno come una promessa sussurrata nell'orecchio di qualcuno proprio prima che quello si addormenti. Dal momento che Santana non ha mai goduto la compagnia di un amico prima di Brittany, non ha nemmeno mai goduto di un bacio come quello di Brittany. Si sente come se in qualche modo Brittany le abbia donato qualcosa di veramente soave e sentito e si ritrova a chiedersi come potrebbe ringraziare al meglio Brittany per un regalo così puro e meraviglioso.

La sua mente danza lontana con il circo di Brittany, che è fatto di luce ed elefanti amichevoli, colori affievoliti e dolci baci segreti. Santana si chiede di tutto riguardo Brittany, eppure la conosce come una vecchia penitente conosce le perle del rosario – ossia grazie al tocco e al movimento, come la ripetizione di una preghiera.

Non è fino a quando i contorsionisti escono di scena alla fine dell'ottavo atto e Puck chiama il nome di Santana che lei si accorge di come si sia dimenticata totalmente di ogni cosa tranne della figlia del lanciatore di coltelli e del suo bacio.

Dopo il suo grande passo falso di ieri, Santana si sente di certo riluttante a tentare di nuovo il numero dei gitani. Però, dopo il suo successo durante la grande sfilata, Santana riesce per lo meno a credere che si esibirà adeguatamente. Finché si concentra sulla sua forza di volontà di raggiungere il fronte della pista allo stesso momento di Rachel, riuscirà a farcela durante il numero, senza prendere in considerazione l'imprecisione dei suoi movimenti con il correggiato.

Proprio come ieri, i gitani entrano nel tendone protetti dall'oscurità e prendono i loro posti in fondo alla pista centrale, spalle voltate verso il pubblico.

"Signore e signori, dalle più misteriose regioni dell'Europa, vi presento un trio di gitani estremamente esperti nell'arte della pirotecnica! Per loro, il tocco di una fiamma non è altro che un'amorevole carezza! Si nutrono di fuoco e si lavano nello zolfo! Non preoccupatevi per quello che state per vedere. I nostri gitani sono a prova di fuoco! Guardateli domare le fiamme!"

I gitani si voltano incontrando il muro di suoni che il pubblico emette fino all'altezza del soffitto. Ci sono più persone sugli spalti a Mankato di quante ce n'erano a Worthington. Esultano e gridano per i gitani, incitandoli con gli applausi a muoversi in avanti, acclamandoli affinché facciano di più e più velocemente.

Appena Puck inizia la sua danza circolare e Rachel si muove in avanti, Santana li segue, oscillando come un pendolo il suo correggiato di fuoco di fronte a lei e tenendo i suoi occhi fissati sulla folla, contando uno-due-tre a bocca chiusa. Riesce a camminare attraverso quasi quattro ripetizioni e quasi raggiunge il fronte della pista, sentendosi sempre più soddisfatta di se stessa per ogni passo riuscito.

Un oggetto imprevisto sulla strada.

Proprio allora, Santana inciampa, tibie che sbattono contro qualcosa alto più della sua caviglia, dita dei piedi che calciano rumorosamente a lato l'oggetto non visto. Cade, provando un misto di bagnato, caldo e duro sulle sue gambe appena la sua gonna si impiglia attorno a qualsiasi cosa abbia colpito. Del metallo sferraglia e del fumo si alza da terra con un sibilo come quello di un gatto appena Santana cade, buttando avanti le sue braccia per prepararsi all'impatto.

Le sue ginocchia entrano in collisione con il bordo della pista, legno che morde le giunture attraverso i vestiti. Il pubblico strilla e, il momento successivo, i palmi di Santana afferrano l'estremità del recinto, grattando via la pelle lungo i suoi polsi in spietate e calde tracce. Crolla maldestramente in avanti, i suoi piedi ancora a terra e gettati alla rinfusa attorno quello che solo vagamente registra come uno dei secchi in alluminio per spegnere il fuoco e il suo busto disteso sul margine della pista. Rachel urla a lato di Santana e Puck corre in avanti.

Nella confusione della caduta, tutto quello che Santana riesce a fare è domandarsi se ha preso fuoco.

"Stai bene, coccinella," Puck dice in fretta, afferrando Santana per le braccia e portandola rapidamente in piedi. "Su, su, su," dice, dando un colpetto ai suoi vestiti, estinguendo delle fiamme inesistenti.

Lei certamente non si sente bene.

La parte più profonda delle viscere di Santana trema, uno squillo di una piccola campana d'ottone, e sia internamente che esternamente si agita e sussulta. Lacrime fioriscono ai suoi occhi sebbene sappia di non essersi fatta male. Riesce a malapena a muoversi e cede completamente a Puck, che prima toglie da Santana il correggiato estinto che rimane mollemente attaccato alla sua mano destra, poi liscia la sua gonna, che nelle caduta era salita al di sopra delle sue ginocchia.

Santana si rende conto del pubblico che applaude per la sua ripresa, ma solo vagamente; in qualche modo sembrano molto lontani e per nulla importanti.

"Portala fuori dal palco, adesso!" Rachel sibila attraverso una dentatura serrata.

"Mi sto muovendo!" ringhia Puck.

Lui e Rachel forzano Santana in un non profondo inchino al loro fianco, spingendo in basso la sua testa e poi strattonandola di nuovo in piedi come degli zelanti Presbiteriani che battezzano un neofita. Senza nemmeno aspettare la fine della musica da processione, Puck trascina Santana lontana dal fronte della pista fino alla zona di backstage, Rachel in piedi davanti alla pista brontolando "Più veloce" più veloce! Più veloce!" come se non riuscissero a eseguire un'uscita dal palco sufficientemente veloce prima che lei inizi il suo numero della Piccola Malibran.

Appena Puck e Santana irrompono nella luce all'aperto, Santana si sente come una donna che stava affogando appena tirata fuori dall'acqua. Prende un forte respiro, le sue mani, ginocchia, e petto ancora pulsanti per il suo recente impatto.

"Coccinella!" dice Puck. "Che diavolo era quello?"

Non è l'unico a farsi domande.

Proprio oltre i lembi della tenda, Ken si trova di fronte proprio al sig. Adams, gesticolando selvaggiamente, parlando in una ribollente voce sommessa che si sposta abbastanza lontana da permettere a Santana di sentire ogni parola di Ken: "… una minaccia! Ci rovinerà! Devi farla andare! Per quel che me ne frega, puoi dire a Noah Puckerman di mettersi in viaggio insieme a lei! Maledetti zingari buoni a nulla!"

Il sig. Adams ha un'espressione tesa. Rivolge uno sguardo furtivo in direzione di Santana, ma non dice nulla. Quando parla, suona sorprendentemente calmo: "È lo spettacolo pomeridiano, Ken. E la sua seconda esibizione. Da quello che ho sentito, riscuote successo sul viale centrale. Non licenzierò la povera ragazza perché si è quasi bruciata di fronte al pubblico del giorno. Mankato si sarà dimenticata del suo passo falso stasera. E lei migliorerà entro stasera."

L'ultima parte pare una minaccia.

Prima che Ken possa formulare un'obiezione, il sig. Adams si allontana, diretto verso il retroscena più vicino al serraglio. Santana si sente quasi più scossa nel vedere il sig. Adams andare che nella sua caduta. Ken rivolge a Santana uno sguardo selvaggio, ma non le dice nulla, apparentemente troppo disgustato per stare nelle sue vicinanze.

"Coccinella," dice Puck severamente, ma Santana non riesce a sopportare il pensiero di lui che le grida adesso, non dopo quello che appena successo.

Non aspetta che Puck continui il suo pensiero e fugge lontano da lui e da Rachel, sentendosi dura dentro di sé come una fortezza di pietra.

"Lo so, va bene?" ringhia, come se ci fosse una domanda.

Se qualcuno osa guardarla, Santana sospetta che probabilmente urlerà. Anche così, per quanto difensiva si senta nei confronti di chiunque, più che altro si sente furibonda nei suoi confronti. Era stata più giudiziosa di compiere un altro errore. Era stata più giudiziosa di rovinare un altro circo.

Santana comprende di non poter allontanarsi troppo con lo spettacolo ancora in corso e così girovaga fino all'apertura che Puck le ha mostrato ieri. Proprio come prima, uno stormo di bambini si affollano attorno allo squarcio, giocando a turno con dei giocattoli. Anche se numerosi bambini alzano lo sguardo per vedere Santana mentre si avvicina a loro, nessuno di loro fa menzione delle lacrime sul suo volto, una gentilezza per la quale si sente molto grata.

Prende posto sul bordo dell'apertura della tenda, voltandosi verso l'oscurità sul retro del tendone sia per nascondere i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime sia per potersi concentrare su qualcos'altro oltre quei recenti ricordi del suo ultimo fallimento. Avvolge le braccia intorno alle sue costole così strettamente da farsi male e si domanda se trascorrerà mai un giorno come membro della compagnia senza rovinare qualcosa per qualcuno.

(O per tutti.)

Rachel canta dal centro della pista e forse Santana se lo immagina, ma la sa voce suona in qualche modo più melanconica e più struggente rispetto a ieri. Quando Rachel strappa il suo mi più alto dalla stratosfera, il calice sullo sgabello rimane integro, rifiutandosi di scoppiare, nonostante il suo imponente volume. Il pubblico ridacchia e il maestro fa partire di nuovo la nota. Rachel la raggiunge una seconda volta, estendendo la nota fino a quando finalmente il calice sullo sgabello vibra e va in pezzi per ragioni che non hanno nulla a che fare con la bravura di Rachel e tutto a che fare con il cristallo troppo freddo e troppo caldo ad un tempo. L'espressione che Santana adesso conosce come una triste vergogna passa sul volto di Rachel appena lei fa una riverenza inondata dall'applauso disordinato del pubblico, prendendosi il merito per qualcosa che non ha fatto.

"Grazie, grazie! Grazie alla nostra Piccola Malibran! Adesso che abbiamo avuto la nostra musica, che ne dite di un po' di pericolo? Signore e signori, lasciate che vi introduca a un pioniere specializzato nell'arte del lancio del coltello, la cui precisione è ineguagliabile nei nostri Stati Uniti! Vi presento il sig. Daniel S. Pierce e la sua meravigliosa figlia, Brittany, direttamente dal cuore dell'Appalachia fino al J. P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus!"

I sovrintendenti sistemano il piano di legno e l'attrezzatura nella pista mentre Brittany e suo padre emergono dall'ombra. Come ieri, Brittany quasi avanza pattinando sul palco, esuberante e compiaciuta, i petali bianchi del suo grazioso costume che scivolano sulle sue lunghe gambe. Affettuoso interesse fiorisce dentro Santana alla vista di lei; brevemente, Santana si chiede come sia possibile per Brittany diventare ancora più bella a ogni loro incontro. Santana applaude sonoramente, anche Brittany deve ancora muoversi.

Come ieri, Will, il direttore del circo, dà indicazione alla folla di contare uno ad uno i passi per il sig. Pierce mentre Brittany si prepara di fronte al bersaglio. A quindici passi, il sig. Pierce si ferma. Brittany saluta il pubblico, segnando l'inizio dell'atto, e, dopo solo un secondo, il sig. Pierce scaglia il suo primo coltello contro di lei.

Il coltello sfreccia attraverso l'aria, lama che discende ad un angolo acuto. Come ieri, il cuore di Santana si ferma nel petto, non disposto a continuare a battere fino a quando non saprà che anche il cuore di Brittany continuerà a battere. Il coltello riflette le luci del palco, sospeso nell'aria.

Thunk.

Arriva preciso, conficcandosi vicino all'orecchio destro di Brittany.

Santana respira e stringe forte il petto, tutti i pensieri dei propri errori dissolti, le lacrime secche sul suo volto, solo la preoccupazione per la sicurezza di Brittany. Brittany rimane nella sua posa astrale mentre suo padre lancia il suo secondo coltello dalla sua mano. Il suo gomito si muove di scatto e la lama atterra rigidamente.

Thunk.

Si incastra nel legno appena sopra la spalla destra di Brittany.

I quattro tiri seguenti avvengono in successione.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Contornano Brittany in un anello d'acciaio, ficcati profondamente nel legno dietro di lei. Come ieri, Brittany raccoglie i coltelli dietro di lei, rimuovendoli dal bersaglio con forti strattoni, e li riporta al padre prima di dirigersi alla sua sacca per estrarre la mela. Dopo averla mostrata al pubblico, Brittany si riposiziona davanti al bersaglio e con calma sistema la mela sui suoi bei capelli.

Nel momento successivo, molte cose accadono ad un tempo, la prima delle quali è che il sig. Pierce prende la mira, ma qualcosa sorvola su di lui – un'esitazione che in qualche modo ricorda a Santana come Puck si è comportato questa mattina, lento e spento. Santana disdegna la sua apparenza e percepisce un colpo di paura veggente, ma prima che lei o chiunque possa dire qualcosa, il sig. Pierce scaglia il suo coltello, che vola in un arco strano verso il bersaglio, non come il solito tiro diritto.

Acciaio e luci del palco emettono un lampo come una fotografia sul centro della pista. Santana urla, il suo cervello di un passo indietro rispetto al momento, il suo cuore cinque o dieci o un milione di passi davanti a esso. Brittany sobbalza di colpo appena il coltello colpisce.

Thunk.

"Brittany!"

Oh Dio.

La mela rotola a terra, Brittany distesa vicino a essa, gonfiando il petto sotto il suo corsetto. Il coltello sporge dalla tavola piatta, conficcato fino all'impugnatura dentro la sagoma della testa del non-un-bersaglio.

Brittany è al sicuro.

Santana non riesce a respirare o a muoversi. È perfettamente immobile, come un coniglio cacciato da un falco in mezzo a un campo, così scioccata che non si sorprenderebbe a scoprire che il suo sangue si è bloccato nelle vene. Per mezzo secondo, il pubblico di un migliaio di persone e tutta la compagnia riunita rimane completamente silenziosa. La mano del sig. Pierce avanza, ancora tesa verso il bersaglio.

Il momento successivo, la folla prorompe in ugual parte in acclamazioni per la sopravvivenza di Brittany e fischi per la mira sbagliata del sig. Pierce. Brittany si stacca dal pavimento, la sua splendida bocca di primula aperta mentre boccheggia per respirare. Suo padre la incontra dove si trova, aggrappandosi al gomito di Brittany, aiutandola a mettersi in piedi del tutto. Borbotta qualcosa nell'orecchio di Brittany e lei annuisce freneticamente. Cinque coltelli rimangono rinfoderati nella sua bandoliera. Il lanciatore di coltelli e sua figlia si voltano verso gli spalti e si inchinano di fronte alla folla, beccandosi un misto di applausi e scherno.

"Signore e signori, rivolgiamo un altro giro di applausi per la sicurezza della signorina Brittany! Bello spettacolo!" dice Will, il presentatore del circo, una titubanza nella sua voce.

Apparentemente, il numero deve finire ora che il sig. Pierce ha commesso un errore. Il sig. Pierce ritira il suo coltello dalla tavola mentre Brittany raccoglie la mela da terra. I sovrintendenti emergono dalle ombre per portare via l'equipaggiamento. Appena il sig. Pierce e Brittany scattano fuori dalla pista, Santana potrebbe quasi giurare che Brittany rivolge un'occhiata in sua direzione attraverso l'oscurità sul retro del tendone.

Solo dopo che Brittany e suo padre scompaiono dalla vista Santana si ricorda come respirare.

Santana lo registra a malapena numerosi minuti dopo quando Puck va a prenderla per unirsi alla parata finale che segue il numero degli elefanti. Non le fa portare il suo correggiato in pista con lei, forse perché si accorge di come le sue mani non smettono di tremare. Invece, Puck le chiede solo di ballare, e lei esegue senza pensare, il suo corpo che si muove a tempo con la musica, la sua mente ancora ferma a quel momento in cui Brittany sarebbe potuta morire.

Dopo lo spettacolo, la compagnia gironzola per il retroscena, attendendo che il pubblico esca dal tendone, ognuno con la bocca tirata e petulante, mostrando delusione piena di biasimo nell'oscurità dei loro occhi. Una volta che la maggior parte dei clienti ha lasciato il terreno del circo, Ken arriva e convoca la compagnia di nuovo nel tendone, dove incontrano l'altro gruppo di circensi dalla seconda zona di backstage.

Ken indica agli artisti di prendere posto sugli spalti, cosa che fanno, con Santana incastrata tra Puck e Rachel ai suoi fianchi, una fila di clown davanti a lei e il padre di Rachel e il mulatto seduti dietro. Cerca Brittany tra la gente radunata, disperata di vederla per controllare la sua incolumità.

Nella foga di trovare Brittany, non riesce a vedere il sig. Adams apparire davanti al gruppo, entrato nel tendone attraverso le porte del botteghino. Si accorge della presenza del sig. Adams quando si schiarisce la gola – rumorosamente.

Il primo giorno in cui l'aveva incontrato, il sig. Adams vestiva di verde. Ieri, vestiva di rosso scarlatto. Oggi, veste arancio, il suo abito luminoso e sgargiante come un agrume, e sembra ancora di più un leone di quanto lo sia parso prima.

"Non ho mai visto una tale incompetenza da un presunto gruppo di professionisti in vita mia!" ruggisce, la sua florida voce che riempie l'intero spazio vuoto del tendone, facendo in modo che numerose persone, compresa Santana, sobbalzino. "I clown si sono persi il loro secondo segnale, i gitani hanno quasi dato fuoco all'intera dannata pista, il sig. St. James non è riuscito a far stare su due zampe la tigre, e il nostro lanciatore di coltelli ha quasi impalato la testa di sua figlia! Senza speranze, tutti voi!"

Ken rimane dietro il sig. Adams, annuendo vigorosamente, come se si godesse veramente il fatto che il sig. Adams debba urlare. Ken si concentra particolarmente su Santana tra la folla e lei si restringe, desiderando di potersi nascondere dietro la spalla di Puck.

Il sig. Adams continua la sua invettiva.

"L'intero spettacolo pomeridiano è stato un enorme fallimento!" tuona, scuotendo il suo pugno chiuso verso il gruppo. "Non possiamo permetterci questo genere d'idiozia, non con la nostra situazione finanziaria inconsistente come adesso! Mankato dovrebbe essere una grande fermata per noi! Dobbiamo recuperare le nostre perdite stasera allo spettacolo serale. Il sig. Fabray sarà presente e dobbiamo fargli vedere che la nostra azienda vale qualcosa se volete veder arrivare i vostri stipendi il mese prossimo, avete capito?"

A questo punto, il sig. Adams suona più disperato che irato; comunque, Santana trema, sentendosi da parte sua più che responsabile per i fallimenti della compagnia di oggi.

Dopo aver dato un altro sguardo di disgusto ai suoi impiegati, il sig. Adams se ne va infuriato, Ken che lo segue come un sicofante. Mentre esce, lo stomaco di Santana si attorciglia e affonda sempre più in basso nel suo posto, sapendo benissimo che la maggioranza della compagnia incolpa lei per la magnifica catastrofe dello spettacolo pomeridiano, e a ragione.

Puck rimuove Santana dalla panca quando la compagnia si disperde.

"Vieni, coccinella," dice con una voce dura.

Santana lo segue, un senso di colpa che rode il suo stomaco.

* * *

Anche se Santana preferirebbe rimanere imbronciata e nascondersi dal resto dei circensi per la vergogna fino allo spettacolo serale, Puck insiste che deve esercitarsi nel suo ruolo del numero dei gitani, così da minimizzare la possibilità di commettere un altro passo falso durante la sua prossima esibizione. Proprio come ieri, l'accompagna alla distesa vuota di terreno proprio oltre la mensa, determinato a far allenare Santana fino a che riesca a esibirsi perfettamente nella danza col fuoco.

Nonostante le proteste di Santana, Puck insiste che deve esercitarsi con il suo correggiato acceso così da poter abituarsi a tenerlo in mano. Santana non può fare a meno di sospettare che la sua improvvisa irascibilità abbia decisamente a che fare con il rimprovero del sig. Adams ai suoi impiegati.

(Puck pare stimare l'opinione del sig. Adams al di sopra delle opinioni di chiunque altro.)

"Va bene, coccinella. Conta uno-due-tre," Puck la guarda in cagnesco una volta che ha acceso il suo correggiato. Batte un ritmo con le mani. "Uno, due, pronti, via!"

Santana riesce a eseguire la prima ripetizione senza problemi, seguendo Puck fino al margine del cerchio abbozzato che ha tracciato per lei sul prato, ma trova difficile prestare attenzione a Puck per qualsiasi periodo esteso di tempo. La sua irritabilità di oggi scoraggia Santana e si allontana da lui nella sua mente, nascondendosi dall'avversità della voce di Puck e il suo criticismo nei confronti della sua lenta andatura e la sua riluttanza a far oscillare il suo correggiato protetta dai suoi stessi pensieri.

Anche se Santana sa di aver danneggiato lo spettacolo, non riesce a sopportare quando Puck la tratta come un'imbecille. La sua espressione si indurisce e il suo petto si stringe, creando un muro interiore. Si ritrova a desiderare che Brittany venga a salvarla dall'asprezza di Puck, come da pregevolissima abitudine di Brittany.

All'istante, i suoi pensieri si rivolgono all'esibizione di Brittany durante lo spettacolo. Si domanda cosa le abbia detto il padre di Brittany in seguito al suo colpo mancato. Spera che si sia scusato.

"Coccinella!"

Santana sussulta e vede Puck proprio di fronte a lei, i suoi occhi più neri di quanto Santana li abbia visti finora. Le strappa via il suo correggiato e lo innaffia nel secchio che aveva preparato. Quando lei emette un gemito derisorio nei confronti della sua insolenza, lui ringhia, irato come un animale.

"Coccinella, non so dove tu continui a vagare nella tua testa, ma devi finirla con il tuo stramaledetto sognare a occhi aperti prima di uccidere te e chiunque altro! Mi hai quasi colpito con il tuo correggiato!" urla Puck. "Hai qualche idea di quanto sia pericoloso, lavorare con il fuoco?"

Quando Santana non risponde, Puck distoglie lo sguardo, esasperato, e getta il correggiato spento con veemenza a terra.

"Cazzo, coccinella! Ho detto 'Hai qualche idea di quanto sia pericoloso – ?' "

Santana esplode.

"Certo che lo so, idiota!" risponde seccamente, infastidita dal fatto che Puck in qualche modo non sia capace di accorgersi che il fuoco la terrorizza, anche se va in panico ogni volta che le offre un fiammifero acceso, e furiosa nei suoi confronti per parlarle come se fosse qualche sorta di cretina, nonostante sappia che lui riesca a malapena leggere meglio del più giovane degli scolari e abbia dalla sua parte l'acume più rudimentale, quando lei stessa può formulare pensieri complessi attorno a lui.

Sa bene che tutti quelli in posizione di potere nel campo la odiano e la trovano incompetente. Sa di aver deluso la compagnia e mandato a monte lo spettacolo oggi. Conosce l'instabilità del suo posto sulle liste. Sa che nessuno la vuole qui, eccetto per una sola persona.

Non ha bisogno di Noah Puckerman che le racconti i suoi insuccessi quando li conosce perfettamente lei stessa.

"Allora perché ti comporti così da dannata menefreghista?"

"Beh perché non mi vuoi mostrare cosa fare invece che aspettarti che io lo sappia?"

Le loro voci squillano così rumorose e taglienti che alcuni degli uccelli appollaiati sugli alberi attorno al loro cerchio si alzano in volo. Ogni persona del circo nelle immediate vicinanze li fissa, sconcertati dal loro volume e la ferocia delle loro parole. Puck ha un'espressione minacciosa e Santana non può immaginarsi di essere tanto differente da lui.

"Coccinella, vieni immediatamente qui!" Puck comanda, indicando con enfasi il punto di terra di fronte a lui come se Santana fosse un cane che deve muoversi alla sua chiamata.

Se Santana avesse qualche intenzione di scusarsi con Puck prima, adesso di certo non ne ha più. Il tono della sua voce e il modo in cui l'altra gente del circo rimane esterrefatta verso di lei come se non avessero mai visto nulla di così ripugnante in vita loro la induriscono.

"¡Aléjate de mí!"

"Coccinella!" Puck dice, ma Santana non aspetta più che lui le dia altri ordini.

Invece, lo sorpassa andandosene, calciando di proposito il secchio d'acqua che lui aveva posizionato al margine dell'anello, rovesciando il contenuto sull'erba, scappando più velocemente possibile senza correre del tutto. I circensi raccoltisi attorno al cerchio rimangono sconvolti come se si preoccupassero che lei possa morderli, ma a Santana non importa; è rapita nell'acuta, ribollente chiarezza del momento, troppo indignata per curarsi di quello che la gente potrebbe pensare di lei. Sente borbottii scandalizzati, ma li ignora, correndo via lontana da tutto e tutti.

Alla fine, Santana attraversa i confini del campo e si ferma al margine dei boschi che circondano la prateria. Cerca di attenersi ai suoi soverchianti, scottanti sentimenti il più possibile perché sa che la gelida vergogna che viene dopo di essi la frantumerà come il calice di Rachel sul suo sgabello e lei non vuole scoppiare a piangere di nuovo, non dopo ieri. Percorre freneticamente la linea degli alberi, attraversando chiazze di ombra e sole, tentando di conservare l'immagine del grottesco ringhio di Puck nella sua mente per ispirarle rabbia.

(Presto si ricorda il suo ultimo sguardo: quello di un ragazzino spaventato.)

Emette un rantolo, ma non piange. Anche se le lacrime pungono i suoi occhi, semplicemente aspetta, respirando a ondate, come l'oceano.

Dopo un incalcolabile periodo, sente dei passi nell'erba dietro di lei.

"Ehi, tesoro," dice Brittany con la sua voce un-po'-così.

Santana sa che se guarderà Brittany, inizierà a piangere, così non si permette di voltarsi. Invece, se ne sta col volto rivolto verso il bosco, osservando come la foresta possa rimanere piantata alle radici in un unico punto, ma riesca a muoversi lo stesso, un panorama di marroni, verdi, e profonde ombre grigie tremule contro il vento. Uccelli saltellano qua e là, sorvolando i rami e cinguettando. Gli insetti ronzano, perlustrando il confine tra la prateria e la foresta. Santana sente un nodo alla gola.

Ha intenzione di salutare Brittany, ma non lo fa.

"Tutti mi odiano," dice con voce rauca, serrando gli occhi al primo segno di lacrime.

Per un secondo, Brittany rimane in silenzio. Cammina arrancando attraverso l'erba fino a quando non si ritrova dietro a Santana.

"Non ti odiano," le dice con gentilezza.

È la cosa più dolce e più falsa che Brittany potrebbe dire a Santana. Fa nascere un dolore profondo nel petto di Santana.

"Invece sì, Brittany," dice Santana, più che altro per ricordarselo, per paura di tenere troppo e troppo velocemente a cuore le parole di Brittany.

(Il momento in cui Santana vede Brittany, la durezza nel suo cuore si sgretola.)

"Non ti odiano," dice Brittany con serietà, vedendo Santana e guardandola veramente. "È un po' la magia del circo, tutto qui."

Santana non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa intenda Brittany con magia del circo. Continua a fissarla.

Brittany ride brevemente dell'espressione di Santana – una risata gradevole, come se ogni cosa fatta da Santana la divertisse così tanto che lei non riesce a tenere dentro di sé la sua predilezione. Una volta che la sua risata muore, canticchia.

"Al circo, le persone non si preoccupano di andare oltre la prima cosa che vedono," spiega Brittany, occhi che guizzano sulla faccia di Santana con lo stesso interesse di un colibrì di questa mattina. "Hai una faccia dura ogni tanto, così le persone pensano che tu dentro sia fatta di pietra. Ti sentono urlare e li spaventa. Non guardano sotto la tovaglia o al margine del palco o a tutti i tuoi piccoli chiavistelli e cassetti riposti. Non vedono tutte le cose buone che fai."

Santana fissa Brittany. "Cose buone?" chiede in quella stessa piccola voce che aveva dentro la tenda, davvero sorpresa che Brittany pensi che faccia qualcosa di buono o di valore, tenendo in conto i suoi spettacolari insuccessi degli ultimi due giorni.

Brittany annuisce, sicuramente soddisfatta di aver catturato l'interesse di Santana. "Cose buone," dice semplicemente, "come il fatto che sei così abile nel cucire e sei paziente quando insegni alla gente a fare dei nuovi punti e che sei la migliore chiromante che il sig. Adams abbia mai assunto."

Calore si diffonde sulle guance di Santana e lei si guarda le punte dei piedi, sentendo ovunque caldo affetto per Brittany. Malgrado se stessa, sorride completamente. Non riesce assolutamente a capire come Brittany possa riuscire a renderla felice così presto dopo essersi sentita di cattivo umore.

"Ma non mi hai mai nemmeno visto leggere un palmo!" ribatte, tentando di nascondere il suo rossore con qualcosa, in qualche modo imbarazzata che Brittany riesca a metterla così facilmente di buon umore.

Brittany ride. "Hai ragione!" dice, fingendosi sconvolta. "Bene, dovremo rimediare a quello, o no?" porge la sua mano a Santana, ancora in piedi al suo fianco. Nello stesso accento platealmente formale che ha usato stamattina, dice, "Allora signorina Santana, mi leggerà il palmo?"

E Santana non può fare altro che ridere.

Prende la mano di Brittany tra le sue e sorride ampiamente. "Ma certamente, signorina Pierce!"

Il momento in cui la sua pelle tocca la pelle di Brittany, lo stomaco di Santana fa una capriola. In qualche modo, il sole pare più caldo e la luce più scintillante. Il sorriso eccitato di Santana di prima si trasforma in un sorriso timido. Si domanda se Brittany riesce a percepire come il suo cuore batta con così tanta forza contro i polpastrelli delle sue dita o con loro due così vicine l'una all'altra in questo modo.

Dà un'occhiata al palmo di Brittany, che è di un rosa pallido e ha delle linee sottili come quelle di una matita incise sulle sue pieghe. Di solito quando Santana legge un palmo, ricapitola quello che sa sulla persona in questione basandosi sul suo aspetto o quei pochi fattori rivelatori che potrebbe aver raggranellato durante la loro conversazione, ma adesso Santana scopre di non avere nessuna risposta per Brittany.

Da quando Brittany ha visto Santana tra la folla per la prima volta sabato sera, Santana ha sentito questa inspiegabile familiarità con lei, come se sebbene qualsiasi cosa che faccia Brittany sorprenda Santana, nulla riguardo a Brittany in sé sorprende veramente Santana. Il corpo di Santana vibra in armonia con Brittany. I suoi occhi e la sua mente e l'emozione nel suo petto seguono sempre Brittany, ogni volta che sono vicine.

Eppure.

Il fatto è che Santana non sa quasi nulla riguardo Brittany in senso pratico, oltre che Brittany è la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli, che Brittany è cresciuta nel circo, che la madre di Brittany è morta, e che a Brittany piace trascorrere del tempo sulle piattaforme dei trapezi nel pomeriggio invece che svolgere i suoi compiti.

Santana ride brevemente, all'improvviso imbarazzata da se stessa.

"Non so che cosa dire di te," ammette.

E Brittany ride semplicemente, divertita dalla franchezza di Santana. "Beh cosa mi dici allora di una lettura delle carte, tesoro?" dice allegramente.

Lo stomaco di Santana si rivolta.

Il pensiero di leggere le carte di Brittany instilla così tanto terrore in Santana che lascia cadere la mano di Brittany e arretra da lei.

"No!" urla, corpo in tensione. Uno sguardo di sconforto balena sul volto di Brittany e improvvisamente Santana si odia per suonare così secca. Ha già urlato a Puck oggi; non vuole urlare anche contro Brittany. "No," dice con un tono più contenuto, anche se il suo cuore corre ancora, "Non posso leggere le tue carte e mi devi promettere di non chiedermelo mai più. Brittany, per favore?"

Brittany scruta Santana per un momento, entrando in profondità nei suoi occhi. Quando Santana ha urlato contro Puck, lui è rimasto ferito e impaurito, ma Brittany, da parte sua, mostra solo curiosità. Ammira Santana con attenzione, cercando qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti, e, dopo un minuto, annuisce lentamente.

(Magia del circo.)

"Perché?" chiede semplicemente, inclinando la sua testa su un lato e aspettando che Santana risponda.

Senza che Brittany lo dica, Santana in qualche modo già sa che Brittany accetterà qualsiasi cosa dirà senza altre domande – anche se Santana stesse per mentire e Brittany lo sapesse, Brittany sceglierebbe comunque di credere.

Una parte di Santana vorrebbe mentire, certamente, sia perché teme di farsi odiare da Brittany sia perché le ferite sono ancora aperte, fresche dentro di lei.

(Suo padre è morto solo due settimane fa.)

Santana però vuole più di ogni altra cosa dire la verità, perché la parte più profonda di lei brama di essere conosciuta da Brittany. Brittany ha offerto così tanti doni a Santana da ieri e il pensiero di ingannare Brittany riguardo qualcosa di importante minaccia di spezzare il cuore di Santana in piccole fenditure lungo le cuciture. Sente un grande slancio per Brittany che viene da dentro di lei e all'improvviso si accorge che preferirebbe morire piuttosto che mentire a Brittany.

Fa un respiro esitante: "Posso svelarti un segreto?"

Brittany annuisce. "Qualsiasi cosa," dice con rispetto e Santana la prende in parola, riponendola come un tesoro nel suo cuore. Respira velocemente e poi inizia a parlare.

"Ho una maledizione," dice. "Ho una maledizione che fa sì che ogni volta che leggo le carte, pesco la Morte. Ogni volta che pesco la carta della Morte, la persona per cui leggo muore, di solito entro un mese. Ho estratto la Morte ieri per il sig. Fabray – "

"Ne ho sentito parlare," Brittany dice.

" – e ho pescato la Morte per mia nonna e mio padre. Mia nonna disse che io… che io ho un diavolo. Lessi per lei e morì tre settimane dopo. Soffrì molto. Lessi per mio padre dopo di quello. Morì in settimana. Se non avessi avuto… È per questo che sono…"

Non riesce a dirlo.

La sua voce si disperde. Per un bel po', gli unici suoni sono quelli della foresta – il cinguettio degli uccelli e il fruscio dell'erba, il vento che cerca nuovi modi per infastidire le foglie delle piante, gli insetti che tagliano l'aria con le loro piccole ali affilate. Dopo un po' troppo, Santana decide che per quanto non riesca a guardare Brittany, non riesce nemmeno a non guardarla.

Vede che Brittany la sta fissando, un dispiacere attento scritto nei suoi lineamenti.

"Santana," dice Brittany. "Santana, guardami. Tesoro, non è minimamente colpa tua! Non sei maledetta! Ehi!"

Prima che Santana possa distogliere lo sguardo, Brittany prende il volto di Santana tra le sue mani, tenendola ferma. Anche se il calore dei palmi di Brittany sulle guance di Santana la confortano in qualche modo, stabilizzandola, la profondità dello sguardo di Brittany terrorizza Santana come aveva fatto la vastità del cielo di Tekamah, come se fosse troppo grande e profondo e aperto ad un tempo.

Come se chiunque potesse vedere tutto.

Con quel pensiero, Santana quasi si ritira da Brittany, spaventata dall'immensità della connessione tra loro due, ma Brittany la trattiene in fretta e massaggia i suoi pollici sulle tempie di Santana. Fissa Santana fino a quando Santana si calma e rimane immobile.

" Noi tutti decidiamo il nostro destino," dice Brittany seriamente, pesando ogni parola così che Santana possa comprendere che le intende veramente. La guarda per un altro momento, poi parla: "Posso dirti un segreto?"

"Cosa?"

Il più esitante fantasma del sorriso astuto di Brittany si diffonde sul suo volto.

"Non credo nelle carte."

È una cosa così semplice da dire – una cosa tanto semplice da dire come che una persona non è sposata a meno che non ha intenzione di esserlo, una cosa tanto semplice da dire come che le persone non cercano quello che devono sforzarsi di vedere se nessuno gliene dà una ragione – ma in qualche modo infrange il senso di colpa in Santana, almeno per il momento. Se Brittany Pierce non crede nelle carte, perché dovrebbe Santana Lopez?

Per quella che deve essere la centesima volta della giornata, un'intensa gratitudine per Brittany trabocca spumeggiando dal cuore di Santana come della schiuma di sapone in una calda bacinella per l'acqua, riempiendo il suo cuore, il suo petto, e i suoi polmoni fino a che Santana non riesce quasi più a sopportarlo.

"Non ho più smesso di pensare a quando mi hai baciata questa mattina," dice d'impulso.

(Trattiene il respiro, sorpresa da se stessa per aver detto qualcosa di così ardito.)

Brittany arriccia il naso. "Veramente?" le chiede sorridendo, la sua voce dolce miele. "Oh, tesoro…"

E il momento successivo che Santana riesce a registrare, si baciano di nuovo, Brittany che giuda con le sue mani in avanti il volto di Santana, inclinando delicatamente il suo collo fino a che solo le punte delle loro labbra si sfiorano.

Santana sente il rossore di Brittany su di lei. Le sue palpebre si serrano di scatto e tutto dentro di lei sorge per trovare Brittany, dolce e calda come la luce del sole. In un primo momento si baciano delicatamente, poi in profondità, le loro labbra umide che si scontrano.

La lingua di Brittany guizza oltre le labbra di Santana e Santana si scopre sorpresa ma anche per nulla sorpresa. Ritorna il gesto, affondando sempre più profondamente dentro Brittany, ed entrambe ansimano.

(Pensano che sia perché sono stupite.)

Dopo quello che potrebbe essere un minuto intero o cinque, Brittany si stacca, i suoi occhi di un tono di blu più scuro rispetto a un momento prima. Le sue guance sono di un rosa prezioso e oro lucidato. Santana sorride alla vista di Brittany, eccitata da quello che è appena successo tra di loro, e Brittany sorride di rimando. Si scosta leggermente da Santana, le sue mani che scorrono dal volto di Santana alle sue mani. Dà una lieve stretta ai suoi palmi.

"Devo andare," dice all'improvviso.

Santana si allarma, temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato da far andare via Brittany così presto dopo i loro baci. "Dove?" chiede, occhi che scavano il volto di Brittany per qualche segno di turbamento.

(Non ne trova nessuno; solo qualcosa di intellegibile e profondo.)

"Devo andare," Brittany ripete, facendo un passo indietro. Si ritira nell'erba alta, guardando Santana con occhi spalancati e labbra socchiuse. Santana rimane dove si trova, bloccata mentre Brittany se ne va. Le sue labbra assaporano ancora la promessa del bacio di Brittany.

* * *

Nessuno alla fiera pomeridiana chiede una lettura di carte, quindi Santana racconta solo favolose menzogne coi palmi. Tiene mani aperte sopra sfumature di pavone e predice più che altro sorti felici con pochi pericoli, sentendosi in qualche modo appagata perché la speranza non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, solo le sue conseguenze.

Quando i gitani occupano il tendone, lo fanno senza parlarsi, Puck con una faccia di pietra per mascherare la sua paura, Rachel turbata, e Santana mille miglia lontana insieme alle lucciole e ai baci. Fa ruotare il suo correggiato più largamente di quanto abbia mai fatto e il pubblico esulta per lei, il loro applauso che rispecchia il suo battito del cuore ad ali di uccello.

Dopo che i gitani lasciano il palco, Santana guarda il sig. Pierce lanciare i suoi cinque coltelli dall'ombra e vede una perfetta fiducia negli occhi di Brittany, nonostante gli avvenimenti di prima.

Questa sera, il lanciatore di coltelli prende una mira infallibile e sua figlia aspetta e Santana per lei.

Nessuno rovina il circo serale.

* * *

(Più tardi, dopo lo spettacolo serale, dopo cena, dopo non aver trovato Brittany da nessuna parte al campo, Santana si addormenta, accarezzando l'anello rosso legato al suo dito, sognando raggi di luce e lo stampo di labbra di primula.)


	5. Malagüera

**Martedì 28 Giugno, 1898: St. James, Minnesota**

Quando la scrolla per svegliarla la mattina dopo, Puck non chiama Santana coccinella né le chiede come ha dormito. Invece, ordina semplicemente a Santana di incontrarlo fuori dalla tenda dopo essersi vestita, la sua voce tesa come la corda di un arco. Mentre esce dalla tenda, si muove come un cane disciplinato che aspetta la sua cena, guardando Santana con la coda dell'occhio con scuri occhi da mastino e una faccia altrimenti vuota.

Alle sue parole, Santana geme e si alza dalla branda, dolorante ovunque per le attività di ieri. Scopre molto presto che dove una volta aveva vesciche sui suoi piedi, adesso vi sono delle piaghe aperte e scorticate. Sussulta, toccando le ferite, sentendo il rosa dentro di esse e pungolando la sua pelle spezzata, e pensa a Brittany, che si sposta dappertutto senza scarpe tranne quando si esibisce. Santana non ha mai camminato scalza all'esterno prima in vita sua, ma suppone che oggi sia un buon giorno per iniziare.

Dopo essersi vestita e pettinata, Santana infila le sue scarpe nella sua borsa e raggiunge Puck sotto la scura coltre della mattinata. Erba bagnata si appiccica alle sue dita dei piedi e irrita la palma dei suoi piedi. Si avvolge sui suoi talloni feriti, pungendo all'inizio, ma poi diventa una benvenuta sorta di cataplasma.

Se Puck si accorge che Santana è scalza, non ne dice nulla al riguardo. Invece, si sistema in testa il suo cappello.

"Vieni," dice placidamente, rifiutandosi di guardarla.

(Santana non ha mai pensato che le sarebbe mancato essere la coccinella di Puck.)

* * *

Non si parlano durante la colazione, anche se in qualche modo la quiete tra di loro ha un rumore tutto suo, che squilla di delusione e un'irritazione da 'troppo - troppo presto - troppo vicino'. Puck tiene la testa bassa e mangia le frittelle, ingoiando coi suoi soliti grugniti d'apprezzamento, gettando un duro cipiglio al suo piatto per trattenersi dal guardare invece Santana.

Non è l'unico che sembra provare rancore nei confronti di Santana in sua presenza; anche il resto della compagnia lancia occhiatacce sdegnose in sua direzione. Si ricordano della sua lite con Puck forse meglio di lei stessa, guardandola come se li avesse insultati insieme al loro figlio e fratello preferiti.

Santana trova sbarrata ora più che mai la porta che la separa dal Circo del J.P. Adams & Son. Adesso se ne sta fuori, senza invito nel salotto della loro fiducia, chiedendosi se riuscirà mai a partecipare alla loro festa, anche se aspettasse un migliaio d'anni o anche più.

Come ieri e il giorno prima di quello, Santana non trova Brittany da nessuna parte tra la folla; inizia segretamente a chiedersi se esista qualche altra mensa dove tutte le persone gentili della compagnia del circo consumano insieme i loro pasti.

(Sam e Brittany sarebbero le uniche anime presenti, eccetto forse per il padre di Sam, che prega per cose piacevoli per tutti quanti.)

Dopo colazione, il circo compie il suo viaggio silenzioso attraverso Mankato, passando per le vie invece che per la strada principale, i carri dai colori sgargianti e i circensi solitamente chiassosi ora tranquilli mentre sorpassano negozi e case, e perfino gli elefanti senza voce nell'oscurità. Più il circo si avvicina alla stazione e al fiume, più l'aria si fa umida e gelida attorno a loro, fino a che Santana inizia a rabbrividire, senza scarpe e fredda mentre rimane attaccata ad un landau guidato da cavalli insieme a Puck.

Mentre il circo aspetta di salire sul treno dal binario, Santana guarda con attenzione al di sopra della bassa nebbia che offusca la superficie del fiume, osservando come degli aironi prendono il volo con le loro lunghe ali dall'acquitrino migrando lungo le sponde, di nuovo percependo quella solitudine da circo e chiedendosi dove potrebbe essersene andata Brittany dall'ultima volta che Santana l'ha vista.

Se si stessero parlando, Santana potrebbe chiedere a Puck dove trovare il lanciatore di coltelli e sua figlia sul treno. Così com'è, Santana si ricorda semplicemente i baci di Brittany e rimugina con se stessa che preferirebbe di gran lunga trascorrere le sue mattinate insieme a Brittany invece di Puck, nel complesso.

(Si dimentica sempre i segreti dei sogni che vuole raccontare a Brittany quando si sveglia.)

Puck sceglie un altro carro merci quasi vuoto oggi, occupato da un gruppo sparuto di clown e acrobati invece che sovrintendenti – un fatto per la quale Santana si sente immensamente grata.

"Quaranta miglia a St. James," grugnisce prima di sistemarsi in un angolo, estraendo dalla sua sacca la testa d'aquila di legno e il coltello così da poter intagliare durante il viaggio, ignorando Santana mentre lei prende posto a più o meno una iarda di distanza da lui lungo il muro.

Il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro, il suo clown compagno di tenda, e il giocoliere dai lineamenti dolci della fiera formano un piccolo cerchio attorno a Puck, le loro schiene che bloccano Santana dalla loro conversazione con lui.

Il treno si lancia in partenza Santana si sistema più in basso rispetto a come è seduta, osservando lo spazio ancora nero del vuoto dalle porte aperte del vagone, la sua pelle tesa per il gelo, il suo corpo ancora per lo più addormentato. Sente gli altri ragazzi chiamare il vagabondo con il cappello di feltro Blaine e se lo segna nella sua memoria, aggiungendo Blaine alla dozzina di persone che conosce per nome della compagnia.

Nessuno nel carro merci si degna di guardare Santana.

(Santana non riesce assolutamente a decidere cosa disprezza di più: avere persone che la odiano per quello che vedono in lei o avere delle persone che la odiano senza vederla per nulla.)

* * *

La tratta in treno dura meno di un'ora. Quando il circo giunge alla stazione di St. James , il sole deve ancora sorgere. Il cielo rimane di un viola uniforme, un bambino con delle lentiggini stellate sulle sue guance e un sorrisetto di luna crescente situato tra le costellazioni. I piedi nudi di Santana sono freschi al tocco ma stranamente intorpiditi, colorati di rosa dallo spiffero del vento che fischiava attraverso la porta aperta del vagone mentre il treno seguiva le sue rotaie da Mankato. Santana cammina con cautela sul binario e rabbrividisce, isolata dal sole e altre cose dorate.

Considerando che non sono ancora le sei della mattina, il circo non conduce la sua solita parata entrando in città. Invece, si muovono con calma, ognuno che si ammassa sul carro disponibile più vicino e si riposa, senza la musica o le capriole ad annunciare il loro arrivo a St. James. Perfino Rachel Berry non spiaccica parola.

St. James in sé è una città molto più piccola di Mankato, con una calma via principale e nessun edificio più alto di un piano. Le rotaie corrono adiacenti all'ampia strada sporca che taglia dritta nel centro della città, che di per sé va direttamente verso un terreno erboso costeggiato da un lago non profondo simile a quello che Santana aveva visto a Worthington.

La compagnia del circo giunge al campo trovando la città bianca meno in piedi del solito, la maggioranza delle tende ancora in cumuli fiacchi di tela sul terreno, disperate e piatte come una mongolfiera sgonfia. L'incompletezza del campo disorienta Santana, che non sa bene come muoversi per il luogo senza le file di tende nella loro solita disposizione, e specialmente non senza Puck che si rifiuta ancora di parlarle.

Appena la loro carrozza si ferma sferragliando sull'erba, Puck scende, atterrando pesantemente a terra. Non offre aiuto a Santana né vuole accettare la sua presenza. Anche se Santana e Puck avevano già discusso in passato, Puck non era mai riuscito a ignorare completamente Santana per un periodo così lungo prima; qualcosa nel modo in cui si muove ora – come se la loro lite di ieri avesse lasciato delle macchie sulla sua camicia e non volesse che Santana le veda – la spaventa.

"Puck!" lo chiama, eccessivamente prudente con la sua gonna mentre scende dal suo posto sul parafango. "Puck!"

Non rallenta e di certo non si ferma.

Proprio allora, una voce squilla da qualche parte dietro Santana, coprendo le sue urla.

"Signore e signora Puckerman!"

Sembra che Ma Jones sia riuscita a trovarla prima del solito oggi.

Sia Santana che Puck si fermano, voltandosi per vedere non solo Ma Jones ma anche Theresa Schuester avvicinarsi a loro dai margini del campo, Ma Jones appena scesa da una carrozza trainata da cavalli, Theresa Schuester da qualche altro veicolo più in là lungo la linea, camminando qualche passo più indietro rispetto a Ma. Le due donne sembrano così determinate a raggiungere la loro destinazione che paiono quasi sfidarsi in una gara.

La loro vista parrebbe comica a Santana, se non la terrorizzassero così tanto.

"Puck," dice Ma in un tono imperioso appena giunge a una distanza ragionevole da lui, "prendi la borsa di Santana così può venire con noi."

"Venire con voi dove?" chiede Santana, confusa e apprensiva.

Quando Ma Jones le lancia uno sguardo tagliente, Santana si fa piccola come farebbe un topo contro le assi del pavimento al suono di passi in avvicinamento. Per qualche ragione, l'idea di Ma Jones e Theresa Schuester che vengono a quest'ora del giorno a sceglierla individualmente invece che qualsiasi altra persona nel campo rende Santana immensamente nervosa. Vorrebbe nascondersi, ma non ha nessun posto in cui andare.

Puck libera Santana dalla valigia e lei lo guarda, occhi spalancati. Vorrebbe che Puck forse chiarisse quello che vuole Ma o in qualche modo la salvasse da andare insieme a Ma e Theresa.

Non ha questa fortuna.

Puck non sembra dare peso al fatto che Ma e Theresa vogliono portare Santana lontana da lui oggi. Annuisce semplicemente alle donne, sistemando la sua sacca e la borsa da viaggio di Santana tra le sue braccia. La rassegnazione di Puck al suo destino in qualche modo fa sentire Santana ancora peggio.

(Passerà mai un giorno al circo senza essere spaventati prima di pranzo?)

"In città," Ma risponde a Santana schiettamente. "Il buon Signore sa che tu non sarai altro che un peso nel caso in cui rimanessi in giro per il campo e le mie ragazze – "

" – e le mie ragazze – ," aggiunge Theresa.

" – hanno già abbastanza lavoro da fare e non possiamo permetterci di portarle con noi prima di pranzo. Abbiamo pensato che dal momento che il tuo posteriore giallino non ha niente di meglio da fare, puoi almeno renderti un minimo utile e venire con noi in città."

"A fare cosa?" chiede Santana; la domanda suona più pungente di quanto Santana intenda.

Ma sembra irritata dal tono di Santana. Pare irritata anche dall'ignoranza di Santana, come se Santana le avesse chiesto qualcosa di sconsiderato. Alza gli occhi al cielo.

"A fare un po' di spesa," dice Ma. Addolcisce falsamente la sua voce: "Dobbiamo andare a comprare degli alimenti per oggi e abbiamo pensato che forse potresti unirti a noi, se non è un problema per te."

(Pare quasi che Ma Jones stia accusando Santana di qualcosa, eppure Santana non sa proprio cosa.)

Nel minuto successivo, Santana si trova ad arrampicarsi sul retro di uno dei carri del circo dopo Theresa Schuester, con Ma Jones che prende posto sulla panca sul davanti del carro a fianco del conducente – un largo, scorbutico sovrintendente con dei baffi sottili come se disegnati a matita, dalla pelle scura, e con una pancia più ampia delle spalle di Puck. L'uomo indossa una tuta da lavoro con una pettorina sul davanti e un cappello cadente e mastica una striscia di tabacco nella sua ampia guancia rotonda.

Appena Santana si sistema sul piano del carro vicino a Theresa Schuester, nota tre larghe ceste in vimini accatastate che aspettano di essere portate in città. Fino a questo momento, Santana non si era mai chiesta del razionamento nel circo, ma adesso si scopre abbastanza curiosa su quanto spesso Ma Jones e Theresa Schuester si rechino a fare delle commissioni come questa e che genere e quanto cibo compreranno oggi. Santana crede che il sig. Adams debba destinare alle donne una quota per comprare tutti gli alimenti necessari o ancora catalogare certi negozi lungo l'itinerario del circo. Cerca di immaginarsi lei, Ma Jones, e Theresa Schuester mentre procurano cibo a sufficienza per nutrire più di cinquecento persone con solamente i loro piccoli cesti in vimini, ma non ce la fa.

(Ci vorrebbe un miracolo opposto a quello nei Vangeli.)

Appena le donne si sistemano sul carro, Puck si allontana in un fruscio, uscendo di scena senza un arrivederci a Santana o qualche menzione di vederla di nuovo in giornata. Santana non può fare a meno di notare come Puck scrolli le spalle mentre si allontana da lei, come se si togliesse di dosso un pesante cappotto invisibile. Qualcosa nel movimento sembra più triste che arrabbiato.

(La lite di ieri preoccupa Puck per un motivo totalmente differente rispetto a Santana.)

(È affondata profondamente nel sangue di lui, ma ha a malapena graffiato lei in superficie.)

"Parti!" Ma ordina in cagnesco e il sovrintendente al suo fianco obbedisce immediatamente, fischiando ai suoi muli per uscire dal campo al trotto.

Abbandonare il sito del circo così presto dopo essere arrivata è molto strano per Santana e non riesce a fare a meno di preoccuparsi di quello che accadrà se Brittany viene a cercarla una volta partita per la città.

Santana non ha più parlato con Brittany da ieri pomeriggio prima dello spettacolo serale, quando Brittany ha preso il volto di Santana tra le mani e l'ha baciata così profondamente che si ricorda ancora adesso, ore dopo, il suo colore lieve sulle sue labbra. Santana non afferra totalmente il motivo per cui Brittany abbia deciso di diventare sua amica, ma le piace pensare alla parola e pensare a Brittany così tanto che un sorriso spunta agli angoli della bocca prima che lei possa fermarsi.

"Cosa c'è?" dice Theresa Schuester, guardando male Santana dall'altro lato del carro.

"Niente," risponde velocemente Santana.

(Non è per niente nulla.)

St. James pare essersi parzialmente svegliata dopo che il circo è passato per le sue vie, con gli uomini d'affari della cittadina già in giro per le loro commissioni, anche se gli altri cittadini dormono ancora. Se prima i marciapiedi erano per lo più vuoti, adesso Santana vi trova dei bottegai che spazzano le loro scalinate d'ingresso e dei corrieri che si spostano qua e là, portando dei pacchetti da un lato all'altro della città.

Il carro si ferma di colpo proprio fuori al negozio di generi vari, un bianco edificio ordinato con un portico di legno sul fronte. Un ragazzo che indossa un grembiule se ne sta fuori, pulendo il portico con una scopa. Numerose insegne del circo sono appese sulle colonne di legno che sorreggono il portico, annunciando clown, elefanti, e la famosa Piccola Malibran di Siviglia alla cittadina. I cartelloni sorprendono Santana.

(In qualche modo, è strano vedere il circo riassunto in una sua piccola parte.)

(Da come la vede Santana, le insegne non fanno assolutamente menzione delle parti più importanti del circo.)

Il sovrintendente aiuta Ma Jones a scendere dalla panca, tenendola per mano, e poi raggiunge il retro del carro per sganciare la sponda, liberando Theresa e Santana in strada. Distribuisce i tre cestini sul retro del carro a Theresa, Santana, e Ma, a turno, ma non accompagna le donne mentre si muovono verso il negozio. Invece, ritorna al suo posto sul carro, un'espressione pensierosa in volto mentre guarda Ma Jones andare, come se lei lo disorientasse in senso buono e lui si godesse a considerarla.

"'Giorno," il ragazzo del negozio fa un cenno con la testa mentre le donne entrano nel negozio insieme, Santana alle calcagna di Ma e Theresa.

La bottega odora di erbe e mosto, con dei tuberi appesi alle travi e grandi botti colme di fagioli essiccati e farina macinata aperte lungo le tre corsie principali. Tutti i generi di alimenti, strumenti per l'agricoltura, attrezzi, giocattoli, e articoli per la casa occupano lo spazio disponibile. La merce varia da barattoli riempiti di caramelle giallo e arancio a risme di tessuto a strisce, chintz, e a tinta unita e casse piene di uova fresche di fattoria. Santana vede con la coda dell'occhio anche un'alta, sottile bicicletta attaccata al muro più lontano dalla porta, come anche un piccolo cumulo di bambole realizzate con le foglie delle pannocchie che riposano in una culla dipinta infilata con semplicità dietro un cesto di ceci.

Malgrado tutte le altre emozionanti rarità da vedere, gli occhi di Santana trovano immediatamente una piccola mensola con una mezza dozzina di libri stipati sopra di essa, appesa vicino al fronte della stanza. Anche se i libri sono testi che valgono dieci centesimi e romanzi d'appendice del genere che il padre di Santana e sua nonna non le avrebbero mai permesso di leggere al cottage, Santana non può fare a meno di voler leggerli con attenzione.

(In un certo senso, ha più nostalgia di casa per le storie che per New York.)

Appena Santana inizia a muoversi verso la mensola, Theresa le dice duramente di stare attenta e di non bighellonare, allontanandola.

"Non toccare niente," le ordina Theresa nella sua voce mielata e velenosa, come se Santana fosse una bambina dalle dita vaganti, capace di rompere tutte le cose che vede.

In quell'esatto istante, qualcosa muta nell'aria, invisibile ma percepibile, e improvvisamente pare che Santana si sia inoltrata in un paese interamente nuovo che è l'opposto del circo.

Theresa Schuester fa un passo in modo da superare Ma Jones e Santana, gonfia d'orgoglio e importanza solo per il fatto di averle sorpassate. Al campo, di solito Theresa indietreggia di fronte a Ma Jones, ma qui cammina a testa alta, compiaciuta come il gatto il cui privilegio è vivere in casa mentre il cane se ne sta fuori sotto la pioggia. Alza leggermente il mento e rivolge un lieve sorriso all'uomo dietro il banco del negozio che in qualche modo la fa apparire più pericolosa che felice. Per un secondo, Santana riesce a immaginarsi Theresa avvolta in un raffinato manto di gioielli, come la Clarimonda di Gautier nel suo palazzo incantato.

Per contrasto, Ma Jones pare impotente in un istante, come il vessillo di una nave su un mare fermo e senza vento, e in apparenza più piccola di prima, come se l'atto di entrare nel negozio le avesse sottratto qualcosa di vitale.

(Forse è così.)

Per la prima volta dal fare conoscenza di Ma, Santana si ricorda che lei e Ma hanno più o meno la stessa età. Ma non incrocia lo sguardo del bottegaio, gli rivolge solamente un rispettoso cenno con la testa.

Santana forse fallirebbe di capire la fonte di questo cambiamento, eccetto che, allo stesso momento, si ritrova davanti a un grande specchio lucidato, abbastanza alto da racchiudere tutto il suo riflesso dai piedi fino alla testa. Vedendo la sua immagine, Santana rimane esterrefatta e quasi lascia cadere il suo cesto.

Tre giorni al circo hanno reso Santana una sconosciuta ai suoi occhi.

La ragazza nello specchio è una gitana. Ha una pelle marrone ruggine, con le tinte più scure lungo i lineamenti della sua mandibola, sulle curve del suo collo, nel mezzo del ponte del suo naso e sulle guance rotonde, e sulle sue nude clavicole e nocche, dai colori della terra come l'argilla, con una lieve scottatura rossa sulle sue spalle.

Appare selvaggia, il vento che scorre sempre attraverso i suoi capelli e le sue labbra screpolate in piccole fessure scolpite dal tempo. Le sue gonne e la sua camicetta paiono provenire da un dipinto di Delacroix, vivido e drammatico, mostrando pennellate di pelle in risalto sulle curve e angoli del suo corpo. Lividi marroni e viola punteggiano i suoi stinchi e delle escoriazioni avvolgono, rosa, le attaccature delle sue mani.

La ragazza gitana cammina scalza in un negozio pubblico e non assomiglia affatto alla pudica, ordinata bambina che era cresciuta nel cottage a Gramercy Park.

Santana si riconosce nella ragazza gitana solamente perché quando si avvicina allo specchio, la gitana si avvicina, inorridita da Santana come Santana si sente nei suoi confronti.

Prima che Santana possa fermarsi, le passa per la mente il pensiero che è diventata scura sotto il sole quasi quanto Ma Jones . immediatamente si odia per essersene accorta.

(Si odia anche per essere così.)

(Si sente triste in qualche modo, come se avesse tradito lei stessa e tutti quanti semplicemente scoprendo di essere qualcos'altro rispetto a quello che preferirebbero. )

Una profonda, insistente vergogna che proviene da fuori Santana si annida dentro di lei. Improvvisamente, sa perché Ma Jones è diventata calma e Theresa Schuester ha preso il comando. Le regole sono le regole che sono le regole e Santana può praticamente vederle scritte sul suo volto.

"Santana!" Theresa sibila. "Ti ho detto di non bighellonare!"

"Sì, signora. Mi dispiace, signora," Santana inghiotte un nodo in gola. Dà un'altra lunga occhiata a se stessa, chiedendosi se la ragazza di fronte a lei è la stessa che ha visto Brittany quando ha per la prima volta messo i suoi occhi su Santana. Qualcosa trema rapidamente negli scuri, scuri occhi di Santana.

Theresa sorride col suo sorriso pericolo. "Brava ragazza," dice.

Non suona per nulla come una lode.

* * *

Si scopre che ammassare cibo nelle ceste ha un ruolo veramente insignificante nello far spesa per il circo.

Theresa Schuester mette all'angolo il bottegaio – un vecchio con dei baffi a scopettone – e ripete velocemente una litania di oggetti che vorrebbe ordinare, includendo cento libbre di farina e duecento libbre di fagioli rossi essiccati. Il negoziante promette di far portare al suo ragazzo del negozio il tutto al carro.

Nel frattempo, Ma Jones guida Santana per il negozio, facendo scorta di merce più piccola, come piccoli vasetti di sale di sedano e finocchio tritato, venti grosse carote portate sui due loro cesti, un nuovo coltellino, e una gran quantità di mele in un sacco di iuta che Ma ordina a Santana di portare sulla sua anca come un bitorzoluto infante troppo cresciuto, sebbene tenga anche il suo cesto.

Tutto il tempo in cui Ma e Santana raccolgono i loro acquisti, Ma sembra distratta; continua a controllare il bancone per vedere che Theresa faccia l'ordine correttamente. Santana ha l'impressione che Ma creda di poter comunicare meglio con il negoziante di Theresa e che non avere il controllo su qualcosa che abbia a che fare con la sua cucina renda Ma nervosa.

E a giudicare dal modo in cui Theresa svolge l'ordine così superficialmente, permettendo al bottegaio di influenzarla sulle misure e le quantità, tentennando su questo, togliendo quello, Santana non può fare a meno di capire perché Ma si senta in quel modo.

Dopo che Ma ha raccolto i piccoli oggetti che vuole dal negozio, ritorna con Santana al banco, unendosi a Theresa, che estrae una borsa di denari da sotto il suo grembiule e porge al negoziante più valuta legale di quanta Santana ne abbia mai vista prima in un'unica somma.

Da parte sua, il bottegaio fondamentalmente ignora Ma e Santana, ma chiama Theresa "signora" e asseconda con una pazienza costante le sue piccole critiche su quanto ci impieghi a segnare il suo totale che provoca in Santana un'ammirazione nei suoi confronti, anche se per lei è uno sconosciuto. A un certo punto, il bottegaio dà indicazione a Santana di passargli il sacco di mele, che lui pesa su una bilancia e aggiunge al suo libro mastro.

L'intera avventura della spesa occupa un periodo piuttosto lungo; prima che finisca, Santana sente di essere stata lontana dal circo per giorni, invece che solo poche ore.

Una volta che Theresa ha concluso la transazione con il negoziante, guida fuori Ma e Santana, dove trovano lo stesso ragazzo che prima stava spazzando il portico mentre trascina grandi sacchi di farina, fagioli, e altri alimenti dal retro del negozio alla superficie orizzontale del carro con l'aiuto del sovrintendente del circo. Anche se il ragazzo pare notevolmente più giovane di Santana, può portare una ragguardevole quantità di peso, appoggiando i sacchi sulle sue spalle o tenendoli sotto le sue braccia, sollevando quasi quanto il più largo e vecchio sovrintendente.

Le strade di St. James paiono molto più affollate di quando Santana aveva seguito Ma e Theresa in negozio. Adesso in aggiunta agli uomini d'affari e ai fattorini, donne e bambini si muovono qui e lì, alcuni fuori per godersi una passeggiata, altri per delle commissioni. Dal momento che è estate, i bambini non hanno la scuola a occuparli; alcuni si danno alla delinquenza, altri alla noia. Corpi sia umani che animali girovagano di fronte a ogni edificio e lungo i marciapiedi.

Camminando a lato del carro aspettando che il sovrintendente e il ragazzo finiscano il lavoro rende Santana inspiegabilmente nervosa. Anche se sa che probabilmente se lo immagina, ha l'impressione che ogni passante guardi lei e Ma Jones e Theresa Schuester con disdegno, come se le persone di St. James potessero vedere il circo nelle donne e in qualche modo diffidassero di loro per quello.

Santana si sente un giullare nel suo costume, e inoltre estremamente conscia del suo essere scalza in pubblico. Vorrebbe aver pensato di tirare fuori le sue scarpe dalla borsa da viaggio prima di consegnarla a Puck al campo. Sua nonna sarebbe inorridita se venisse a sapere che Santana ha visitato il suo primo negozio senza indossare delle calze.

Quando il sovrintendente e il ragazzo del negozio sistemano l'ultima merce sul carro, lo fanno non troppo presto per il conforto di Santana.

Con così tanti sacchi di fagioli, farina, e altra merce ad occupare lo spazio, Santana e Theresa si muovono in continuazione sul cassone del carro, trovando difficile la sistemazione in mezzo alla mercanzia. Alla fine, Santana si siede su una botte con scritto MELE ESSICCATE e sistema le sue gonne sulle sue gambe per mantenere una qualche parvenza di modestia; allo stesso tempo, Theresa si mette a fianco di un taglia di pancetta stagionata, totalmente disgustata dalla sua prossimità a della carne senza copertura. Come durante il viaggio verso la città, Ma Jones si siede sulla panca a fianco del sovrintendente.

Adesso che la popolazione di St. James si è svegliata del tutto, il viaggio di ritorno è molto più lento rispetto all'andata, con il sovrintendente che ferma i suoi muli ogni pochi piedi per permettere sia ai pedoni che a carri guidati da animali di passare davanti al carro. Santana si guarda in grembo per evitare di incrociare gli sguardi dei cittadini che cavalcano ai suoi lati o girano in carrozze. Si chiede cosa le faranno fare Ma e Theresa una volta tornate al campo e contempla l'idea di sgattaiolare via per trovare Brittany.

"Hey-o, ragazza gitana!"

Una voce interrompe i pensieri di Santana e si volta per trovare un gruppetto di ragazzi, due dei quali a cavallo, gli altri a piedi, che affiancano il carro, indicandola e sbeffeggiandola; i ragazzi paiono non essere più vecchi di quindici anni. La maggioranza di loro hanno volti infantili, ma guardano Santana con un interesse adulto e incivile. Il suo stomaco si rivolta.

"Hey-o, zingara!"

Santana si agita dove siede, non conoscendo gli intenti dei ragazzi mentre seguono il carro a lato, gettando occhiate sghembe a lei dall'ombra delle falde dei loro cappelli, sorridendo diabolicamente, ma in un modo molto meno familiare rispetto a Puck. Si sente come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato per attrarre l'attenzione dei ragazzi, anche se sa di non averlo fatto.

"Santana!" dice acidamente Theresa, allungando le mani attraverso la superficie del carro e strattonando l'onda della gonna di Santana con così forza da tirare giù Santana dalla sua botte e su un sacco di fagioli rossi essiccati. Santana atterra con un oof e fissa Theresa, occhi spalancati. Theresa la guarda duramente, avvertendo Santana di non guardare più negli occhi i ragazzi – come se Santana vorrebbe incoraggiare i ragazzi a fischiarle di sua spontanea volontà.

"Santana! Santana!" I ragazzi ripetono, afferrando il suo nome e lanciandolo in giro come una palla sgonfia in un parco giochi. "Gitana Santana!"

Santana si accovaccia ancora più in basso nel cassone. Non per la prima volta dalla sua permanenza nel distretto di Tenderloin, desidera di essere invisibile. I ragazzi ripetono in coro il suo nome lungo tutta la città, fino a che non ne ha la nausea. Non osa guardare fino a quando si accorge che i ragazzi hanno ormai smesso di seguire il carro.

Confusa, dà un'occhiata fuori dal carro, solo per vedere che ha appena passato il confine della cittadina e che i ragazzi si rifiutano di fare lo stesso. Invece, si soffermano dietro al carro, guardandolo brevemente prima di voltarsi, improvvisamente annoiati dalla mancanza di risposta da parte di Santana al loro scherno e riluttanti a lasciare St. James per seguirla fino al circo.

Il carro si dirige verso il distante terreno erboso dove è situata la città bianca, aggiungendo sempre più distanza tra il traffico della città e le ruote posteriori.

(Se Santana non conoscesse altro, direbbe che sta andando a casa.)

* * *

Santana e gli altri ritornano al campo per trovare il luogo in uno stato di caos, e non il solito, stranamente organizzato tipo di caos del circo.

Una gran parte della compagnia è riunita alla fine del viale centrale, formando un semicerchio abbozzato attorno a qualche sorta di clamore che Santana non riesce ancora a vedere.

Appena il carro si ferma scricchiolando sull'erba, Ma Jones, Theresa, e il sovrintendente – che Santana ha sentito Ma Jones chiamare Shane sulla via del ritorno – tutti stanno sull'attenti, assomigliando a delle sentinelle che hanno scorto una minaccia. Shane aiuta frettolosamente Ma Jones a scendere dalla sua panca e poi sgancia la sponda del cassone, facendo uscire Theresa e Santana. Silenziosamente e con gli occhi sgranati, le tre donne e Shane si affrettano ad unirsi alla folla, ansiosi di trovare la fonte del subbuglio, lasciando indietro sul carro i loro alimenti comprati da poco per il momento.

Santana rimane vicina a Ma Jones, per la quale la compagnia si separa per farla passare, e, così facendo, riesce a trovare una postazione vicina alla prima fila della folla, alle calcagna di Ma. Vede la causa del trambusto lo stesso momento che un paio delle ragazze della cucina di Ma si inclinano per spiegare la situazione a Ma.

"Un asino maculato si è liberato dal suo carro e adesso tutti i tipi cercano di prenderlo!"

"Tutti dicono che sia stato Finn Hudson a liberarlo dal carro!"

Infatti, Santana nota un gruppo di uomini formare un cerchio attorno a uno degli asini maculati, che scalcia e raglia, i suoi profondi occhi neri selvaggi e movimenti frenetici. Finn Hudson si avvilisce ai margini, strascicando il suo piede enorme e con una versione penitente della sua solita espressione intontita. All'infuori di Finn, la maggioranza degli uomini nel gruppo tengono reti di corda tese nelle loro mani, come se l'asino maculato fosse un pesce che intendono catturare per pranzo mentre si immergono in invisibili acque basse.

Qualcosa riguardo all'intera operazione sembra ridicolo; le reti paiono troppo piccole per essere efficaci data la stazza dell'animale e gli uomini paiono troppo sconvolti nel complesso per riuscire nel loro intento, anche se l'asino dovesse avvicinarsi a loro. Se Santana non conoscesse meglio, penserebbe di essersi imbattuta in un gruppetto di clown intenta ad esercitarsi in qualche nuovo numero comico per lo spettacolo di oggi.

Guardando oltre gli uomini, Santana vede l'asino, che, da parte sua, pare non dissimile da una zebra, eccetto per il suo colore. Mentre una zebra ha strisce nere e marroni che anneriscono i suoi fianchi e gambe, l'asino maculato ha un ventre bianco, con chiazze di color grigio marroncino che macchiano il suo posteriore e cosce, e tenui strisce grigie che rigano i suoi garretti e nodelli.

Come la zebra, l'asino vanta una dritta criniera aspra che somiglia alle setole di una scopa e una piccola coda. Il suo corpo appare più tarchiato di quello di un cavallo. Si muove come un gattino che piomba su un topo, saltando in aria, arti posteriori che prendono per primi il volo, arti anteriori subito dopo, calciando polvere ed erba mentre si muove.

Gli uomini che accerchiano l'animale sembrano restii ad avvicinarsi troppo, anche se Santana non li incolpa per la loro ansia; l'asino potrebbe scalciarli in ogni momento, e Santana può ben immaginarsi che i suoi piccoli zoccoli smussati potrebbero potenzialmente cavare l'occhio di qualsiasi ragazzo sfortunato che dovesse avvicinarsi dall'angolo sbagliato.

Tra i numerosi sovrintendenti nella squadra della cattura, Santana nota anche Sam e il sig. Evans, in aggiunta a Jesse St. James il domatore di leoni, il quale porta un lazo di corda invece che una corda. Anche se Santana non conosce gli altri uomini a sufficienza per preoccuparsi troppo di loro, l'idea di Sam in pericolo crea in lei una leggera angoscia; il suo battito del cuore prende velocità alla sua vista. Oltre Brittany, Sam è stato l'unico membro della compagnia a mostrare a Santana un po' di gentilezza da quando si è unita al circo. Non vuole che lui si faccia del male.

Come se il pensiero di Santana nei suoi riguardi l'avesse spronato a muoversi, Sam balza verso l'asino all'improvviso, lanciandosi nel mezzo del cerchio con le sue braccia tese, rete tra le sue mani.

Santana sopprime quasi interamente un grido mentre Sam e l'animale giungono a una iarda di distanza l'uno dall'altro. La sua mano si precipita a coprire la sua bocca e lei impallidisce, guardando il ragazzo e la bestia girarsi intorno fino a fermarsi al centro del cerchio, proprio prima di scontrarsi. Dopo un mezzo istante di indecisione, il coraggio di Sam svanisce e si ritira agli angoli del cerchio tanto velocemente quanto era entrato, rimettendosi insieme agli altri uomini come un bambino che si riunisce ai suoi compagni di squadra dopo un tentativo fallito di rompere una catena di Red Rover.

Il sig. Evans offre a suo figlio una robusta pacca sulla schiena, mentre l'asino continua a scalciare e sbuffare, diventando sempre più agitato appena si accorge che gli uomini l'hanno accerchiato da ogni lato.

"Vai da quella parte!" urla uno dei sovrintendenti, facendo un cenno alla sua sinistra.

Gli altri uomini lo fissano, non disposti a muoversi, per paura di turbare di più l'asino.

"Oh, per l'amor di Dio!" dice una voce familiare.

Santana si gira e vede Will, il direttore del circo, emergere dalla folla, mezzo rasato e mezzo vestito, indossando solo la sua camicia, stivali, e pantaloni da cavallerizzo, il suo gilet e il suo cappotto da nessuna parte in vista. Una pezzuola si trova sulla spalla e Santana si accorge di un po' di crema da barba spalmata che copre la fossetta del suo mento. Cammina con il tuono nei suoi passi e un cipiglio sul volto, terribilmente irritato, nemmeno brillante almeno la metà di quanto è durante le esibizioni del circo.

"Cristo! Ritiratevi!" Will si incendia, spingendo tra la folla fino a raggiungere il cerchio di uomini. Borbotta tra sé e sé parole veramente offensive, anche se abbastanza rumorosamente da permettere a Santana di udirle. Alcune delle donne attorno a Santana rimangono inorridite.

Mentre alcuni degli uomini si tirano indietro, Will non mostra alcuna paura dell'asino e compie degli sprezzanti passi verso quello, Sam e il sig. Evans al suo fianco, come anche Jesse St. James. I sovrintendenti si ritirano, apparentemente meno interessati a catturare l'asino degli uomini sulle liste. Finn Hudson appare spaventato, come un bambino il cui padre è appena tornato a casa cogliendolo in flagrante mentre faceva qualcosa di dispettoso. Indietreggia dal margine di uno dei padiglioni del viale centrale, guardando mentre Will si pone di fronte all'asino, tirandosi su le maniche preparandosi per prenderlo.

Will dà indicazione al sig. Evans, Sam, e Jesse di aprirsi a ventaglio attorno all'animale scalciante, e poi, l'istante successivo, la folla si ritrae quando Will si getta contro l'asino a mani nude, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno al collo dell'animale e lottando fino a sottometterlo in un movimento vigoroso.

L'animale lotta contro Will, ma lui torce il suo collo fino a che le sue zampe anteriori cedono per la stretta e l'asino inciampa sulle sue ginocchia. L'asino emette un verso strozzato e Santana si sente flebilmente indisposta nel vedere come Will lo tratta selvaggiamente. Mentre Will bestemmia e appiattisce il suo corpo sopra l'animale, forte e rozzo come un cowboy, Jesse St. James avvolge il suo lazo attorno al collo dell'asino, mostrandosi compiaciuto della sua parte nella cattura, anche se ha a malapena aiutato.

Con l'asino legato al lazo, Will barcolla in piedi, spazzolando via la polvere dai suoi pantaloni e scuotendo la sua testa, disgustato dal fatto che è dovuto intervenire, anche se non è chiaramente il suo lavoro da svolgere.

"Will!" Theresa Schuester urla, facendosi strada tra la folla verso suo marito e gettando le sue braccia attorno alle sue spalle, anche se lui tenta di staccarla.

Lei in qualche modo pare più preoccupata del suo benestare adesso che il pericolo è passato più del momento in cui ha domato un animale selvaggio usando solo il suo corpo per farlo. Lo abbraccia e risistema i suoi capelli, anche se lui la allontana come uno farebbe con uno sciame di moscerini fastidiosi, dicendole che sta bene e che non dovrebbe agitarsi.

I due Schuester scompaiono dal viale centrale insieme, passando sotto i cartelloni fino alla zona residenziale del campo, le braccia di Theresa sulle spalle di Will come uno scialle, Will imprecando contro Dio e qualsiasi cosa mentre Theresa si rifiuta di stare semplicemente zitta.

Jesse St. James porge il suo lazo ad un sovrintendente, facendo un sorrisetto come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di impressionante. Da parte sua, il sovrintendente preferisce ignorare l'altezzosità di Jesse, prendendo invece l'asino in sua custodia senza nemmeno una parola prima di ricondurlo ai recinti dalla parte più lontana del tendone. Lo stesso momento, il sig. Evans si mette di fronte a Finn Hudson.

"Il sig. Adams sentirà parlare di questo," dice il sig. Evans con severità. Suona concreto, più che minaccioso. Comunque, Santana sa che se fosse Finn, temerebbe di aver il sig. Evans a dirle una cosa simile in faccia – e in particolare dal momento che la severità contenuta del sig. Evans ricorda molto a Santana quella di suo padre quando era solito rimproverarla per il suo cattivo comportamento, usando la sua profonda voce che pareva caffè nero e mostrandosi così completamente deluso.

Finn crolla, come se il suo peso fosse diventato improvvisamente insopportabile per la sua ossatura. "Sì, signore," dice, guardandosi le dita dei piedi.

(Santana può compatire chiunque rovini o quasi rovini il circo.)

Con l'asino catturato e il disordine acquietato, la massa inizia a disperdersi, tornando ai loro lavori e le loro tende fino a che Santana si trova in piedi per lo più inattiva. Cerca Brittany tra i volti e le spalle che stanno partendo, ma non la vede.

Disorienta Santana il fatto che Brittany si perderebbe qualcosa così eccitante come un animale selvaggio che corre dissoluto sul viale centrale prima di pranzo, ma, ancora, Santana non pretende di conoscere cosa Brittany potrebbe trovare eccitante o meno per dedurre qualcosa dall'assenza di Brittany. Santana però si chiede dove Brittany trascorra le sue mattinate e pomeriggi.

Né il lanciatore di coltelli né sua figlia sono da nessuna parte in vista.

Dal momento che Santana non abbia avuto un amico fino ad adesso, è colpita da quanto Brittany la interessi. Santana non si è mai sentita così presa da qualcuno dopo un primo incontro come ha fatto con Brittany – certo, la nonna di Santana era solita canzonarla per essere così timida e lenta ad animarsi con una nuova compagnia.

(Quando Puck aveva iniziato a lavorare al cottage, Santana non aveva incrociato il suo sguardo per una settimana.)

Non è così con Brittany.

Ogni volta che Santana pensa a Brittany, sente una dolce, felice stretta che ribalta il suo stomaco come una moneta lanciata per la fortuna. Vuole dire tutto a Brittany e dare tutto a Brittany e ascoltare tutto quello che Brittany vuole dire.

Da ieri, una certa idea ha iniziato a farsi strada nella mente di Santana – un'idea che non può fare altro se non accarezzare ogni volta che si ricorda del perfetto talento di Brittany per farla sorridere e quanto Brittany sia dolce quando arriccia il naso o ogni volta che Santana considera cosa accadrà la prossima volta che lei e Brittany si incontreranno.

(Il che è qualcosa che considera spesso.)

Santana Lopez vuole baciare Brittany Pierce.

Dalla stima di Santana, Brittany l'ha baciata in tutto due volte e mezzo: una volta sulla guancia dopo essersi immerse tra le lucciole, una volta nel tendone sotto le cascate di luce, e una volta al confine con la foresta a Mankato dopo che Santana ha pianto e Brittany l'ha fatta sentire meglio.

Ma mentre Brittany ha baciato Santana molte volte da quando sono diventate amiche, Santana non ha mai baciato Brittany di ritorno, e questo non sembra affatto giusto.

(L'amicizia dovrebbe riguardare la reciprocità e la generosità, o no? )

Certo, Santana non conosce bene le regole per quando un amico possa baciare l'altro o se Brittany permetterebbe a Santana di iniziare un bacio tra di loro, ma questo non ferma Santana dal voler baciare Brittany più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, compreso esibirsi bene negli spettacoli di oggi.

Cerca di avvistare uno schema in quando Brittany scelga di baciarla, ma non ne trova nessuno eccetto il fatto che Brittany sembri farlo proprio al momento giusto. Onestamente, Santana non sapeva che gli amici si baciassero così spesso prima di incontrare Brittany, ma biasima la sua sorpresa nei confronti della propria ignoranza per non aver mai trascorso del tempo al di fuori del cottage prima di adesso.

Santana chiederebbe a Brittany le regole per baciarsi eccetto che, per prima cosa, si sentirebbe impacciata a porre una domanda così infantile su un argomento che una persona cresciuta dovrebbe già comprendere chiaramente, e, per seconda cosa, Brittany non sembra avere una grande considerazione delle regole nel complesso.

In un certo senso, Santana può ricordare i baci che le ha dato Brittany quasi perfettamente, ma, in un altro senso, si sente come se avesse già dimenticato troppo riguardo a quelli. Brama di sentirli di nuovo, per memorizzare il loro stampo e il loro perfetto fremito sulle sue labbra. Si sente estremamente curiosa di conoscere la differenza tra baciare e avere qualcuno a baciarla e in qualche modo sospetta che scoprire la risposta al suo quesito sarà la cosa più importante che farà tutto il giorno o in settimana.

(Sempre. )

(Baciare Brittany sembra proprio la cosa migliore che Santana potrebbe fare per dire e dare tutto a Brittany e per ascoltare qualsiasi cosa che Brittany voglia dire.)

* * *

Ma Jones recluta Santana per aiutare la preparazione del pranzo, accollando a Santana due dozzine di carote da pelare, in aggiunta a una severa predica su quanto non sopporterà le pagliacciate nella sua cucina oppure frusterà il posteriore giallino di Santana fino a che Santana non riuscirà più a sedersi dritta per il dolore. Poi porge a Santana un coltellino smussato – non quello nuovo che hanno comprato al negozio prima – prima di invitare Santana a sedersi al margine più lontano della mensa, abbastanza lontana dalle ragazze della cucina di Ma così da prevenire che sorgano guai tra loro.

Sinceramente, a Santana non dispiace l'isolamento, dal momento che le concede del tempo da sola insieme ai suoi pensieri.

Adesso, il sole risplende brillante a sufficienza nel cielo che la terra riflette la sua afa così che l'odore di terra bruciata e di erba riscaldata si spandono nell'aria. Il giorno è caldo e traboccante di umidità, come è tipico dell'estate nel Midwestern, e le tende bianche in lontananza quasi brillano.

Dal momento che il circo è arrivato in città prima del solito, Ma Jones vuole che anche il pranzo sia presto, e avverte Santana e le ragazze della cucina di lavorare molto e velocemente così da soddisfare il suo desiderato cambiamento di programma. Santana prova a fare questa cortesia.

Santana pela carota dopo carota, l'umido delle verdure che rende le sue mani viscide e punge sui suoi polsi scorticati, rimasugli della caduta di ieri. Trasalisce e strizza gli occhi contro la luce, domandandosi se forse dovrebbe chiedere a Puck una fasciatura per le sue ferite, solo per ricordarsi che lui non vuole parlarle. Pensa di scusarsi con Puck quando lo vedrà, ma non riesce a inventarsi cosa potrebbe dire a lui per farlo.

La loro non è una relazione che comprende scusa o grazie o delle vere buone maniere.

Hanno fatto un patto l'uno con l'altra e sebbene Santana sia debitrice nei confronti di Puck per il suo aiuto, non riesce a mordersi la lingua con lui, anche se lui vorrebbe.

Mentre ripensa alla menzogna sua e di Puck, a Santana torna improvvisamente in mente l'anello di stoffa che Brittany le ha donato ieri nella tenda e guarda in basso per trovarlo ancora legato strettamente attorno al suo dito, come a ricordarle qualche cosa importante futura. Vedere quel prezioso fiocco rosso causa un'affluenza di calore sulle guance di Santana. Sorride di nuovo come nel carro questa mattina, sentendo quel qualcosa di dolce per Brittany che quasi non riesce a reggerlo.

* * *

Brittany non viene.

Anche se Santana aspetta nella mensa, appollaiata su una panca come una sentinella su una torre, fino a quando la campana suona, Brittany non arriva mai a prendere il suo pasto come il resto della compagnia.

Puck cammina in mezzo a un gruppetto di persone, incluso Finn, Blaine, e il compagno di tenda di Blaine, più qualche altro sovrintendente. Dà un'occhiata a Santana prima di camminare impettito verso l'altro lato della mensa per consumare il suo pasto il più lontano possibile da lei. Poi, Sam si presenta insieme a suo padre e al fratello più piccolo e saluta Ma Jones col cappello prima di prendere il suo piatto. Alla fine, Rachel Berry entra in scena tenendo il mulatto per il gomito. Il mulatto le sorride con adorazione, suscitando a sua volta sorrisi da parte di Rachel. Anche i Chang Dragoni Volanti, la Donna Barbuta, Ken, e la Celebre Gigantessa di Akron arrivano, ma non Brittany o suo padre.

(Santana inizia a chiedersi se i Pierce mangino mai.)

Dopo aver divorato il suo pranzo – un tortino di patate e carote in salsa, con i biscotti avanzati dalla colazione da inzuppare – Santana esce di soppiatto dalla mensa prima che qualcuno possa acchiapparla per farle fare altro lavoro, desiderosa di vedere Brittany, anche se solo per dirle ciao prima della fiera pomeridiana.

Scappare dai suoi compiti riempie Santana di paura ed euforia. Ieri, Santana aveva almeno Brittany con lei quando si è sottratta ai suoi doveri mattutini; oggi, lo fa spontaneamente. Anche se odia la prospettiva di una punizione, è orgogliosa della sua audacia, e in particolare mentre si avventura in una nuova area del campo che non ha mai visitato.

Come la vede Santana, la tenda del lanciatore di coltelli non deve essere troppo vicina alla sua, altrimenti avrebbe incontrato Brittany più spesso di scorcio di sera e di mattina. Dopo aver trascorso tre giorni al circo, Santana ha visto abbastanza della città bianca da dedurre che Brittany probabilmente vive da qualche parte sulla zona nord del campo residenziale, o almeno da qualche parte lontana dalla tenda di Santana e la mensa, dove sarebbe facile da individuare.

Con queste deduzioni in mente – Santana si sente furtiva e intelligente come le Chevalier Dupin che conduce i suoi giri d'investigazione – Santana si muove di soppiatto verso l'angolo nord est del campo, proprio oltre la sezione delle tre tende dove ha incontrato per la prima volta Brittany, stando attenta per evitare dei ritardatari al pranzo mentre passa attorno al carro dispensa e ritorna nel vicolo scuro dove sospetta di trovare la tenda del sig. Pierce e Brittany.

Santana scopre che questa sezione del campo assomiglia a stento a quella in cui vive, le tende qui il doppio o il triplo della misura della struttura dei muri otto per quattro in cui la maggioranza della compagnia sembrano risiedere.

Quattro di queste larghe tende affiancano la via, una al lato sinistro del vicolo e tre a destra. Queste strutture in qualche modo appaiono più solide che i muri delle tende nella zona sud della città bianca, con pali più larghi e tele più spesse per il loro supporto, e nessuna tela leggera sopra di esse.

Santana capisce che queste tende non ospitano coppie o compagni di camerata, ma piuttosto famiglie, e il pensiero trafigge freschi mali nel petto di Santana: uno per Brittany, la cui famiglia una volta includeva una madre, ma non più; e uno per sé, che non ha più alcuna famiglia; e uno per qualcosa che Santana vuole, ma a cui non riesce a dare un nome.

(Sembra lontano, ma anche inspiegabilmente vicino.)

Se i Pierce abitano da qualche parte nel campo, deve essere qui.

Le domanda è quale tenda sarebbe la loro, e, oltre a quella, se Brittany si trova all'interno della sua tenda a quest'ora. Brevemente, Santana considera di chiamare il nome di Brittany, ma poi si chiede dove si trovi esattamente il padre di Brittany e un'inquietudine la zittisce prima di riuscire a parlare.

Anche se Santana non ha mai parlato con il sig. Pierce, la scontrosità che ha osservato in lui durante il numero del lancio dei coltelli la inquieta. Pare un uomo tetro e qualcuno che si potrebbe offendere di Santana solo alla sua vista. Santana non vuole che il padre della sua unica amica la odi se riesce a non permetterlo – e il miglior modo per non permetterlo, Santana crede, è evitare il sig. Pierce il più a lungo possibile.

"Santana?"

Per mezzo secondo, Santana spera che Brittany l'abbia trovata, ma poi si volta trovandosi di fronte nientemeno che Rachel Berry a fissarla come se fosse l'unico coltello in un cassetto di cucchiai, la sua espressione completamente confusa. I loro occhi si incrociano e Santana arrossisce all'istante, colpevole tanto quanto se Rachel l'avesse colta nel fare qualcosa di cattivo invece che starsene semplicemente in piedi. Quante regole ha infranto Santana, venendo qui non accompagnata? Odia pensarci e devia il suo sguardo, a disagio.

"Che cosa stai facendo qui?" chiede Rachel.

"Niente," Santana dice d'impulso, la sua voce più affilata di quanto intenda.

Rachel sussulta. "Ti sei persa?" le chiede, come se quella fosse l'unica ragione per cui Santana vorrebbe visitare questa parte del campo.

Santana non risponde.

Rachel pare accettare il silenzio di Santana come una conferma alla sua domanda, come anche persistente prova della mancanza di speranza per Santana. Rachel fa quella che probabilmente considera una faccia dolce, ma finisce col guardare Santana come si farebbe con una bambina che ha indossato le sue scarpe nel piede sbagliato e non riesce a capire perché le sue punte pizzichino. Sorride e fa un passo verso Santana.

"Qui è dove vivono le vecchie famiglie del circo," dice in modo disponibile, in una voce molto rumorosa, totalmente ignara del fatto che Santana lo ha già dedotto da sola. Rachel indica la tenda più vicina a dove si trova, alla sua destra. "Quella è la nostra tenda," annuncia. Indica quella successiva, che è la più grande. "E quella è la tenda degli Evans. Quella dopo appartiene al presentatore del circo e a sua moglie."

La curiosità di Santana nei confronti di Brittany ha la meglio su di lei.

Indica la tenda da sola sull'altro lato del vicolo. "E quella?" chiede.

Un lampo di circospezione passa sui lineamenti di Rachel. "Il sig. Pierce vive lì," dice sommessamente, la sua voce un'ottava più bassa del normale, una certa furtività stampata in fronte.

"E sua figlia?" chiede Santana, anche se sa che non dovrebbe.

"Oh, anche Brittany vive lì."

Santana si chiede perché all'inizio Rachel ha omesso Brittany.

(Brittany è la parte più importante di tutto, in fin dei conti.)

Per un secondo, Santana e Rachel si fissano e Santana non può fare a meno di domandarsi se Rachel riesca a scorgere le sue menzogne. Lo sa che Santana non è finita per caso in quest'area del campo? Se sì, farà la spia con Ma Jones o Ken o il sig. Adams? Santana si accorge che Rachel la gradisce sempre di meno dopo ogni esibizione. Può solo immaginarsi che a Rachel possa godere della possibilità di far finire Santana nei guai o addirittura farla licenziare.

"Dov'eri diretta?" le chiede Rachel dopo un minuto.

(Da Brittany.)

"Io – ," Santana balbetta.

"Se stai cercando Theresa Schuester, la troverai di là," dice Rachel presuntuosamente, indicando verso il viale centrale, e, oltre a quello, le tende dei camerini. Sembra pensare che se Santana ha appena lasciato la cucina di Ma Jones, allora dovrebbe lavorare con Theresa Schuester.

Santana vuole dire qualcosa per sbarazzarsi di Rachel, ma non può senza rivelare che è venuta in questa parte del circo per cercare Brittany e marinare i suoi incarichi. Sente la sua faccia indurirsi.

"Grazie," dice laconicamente, per nulla grata, voltandosi e dirigendosi impettita verso il viale centrale prima che Rachel possa pensare a qualcos'altro da dirle o riesca a porle altre domande.

Solo dopo che Santana oltrepassa i manifesti si permette di rilassarsi. Sospira, spalle che cedono. Sa che Rachel probabilmente non aveva intenzione di spaventarla o di interrompere la sua ricerca di Brittany, ma in qualche modo non può fare a meno di detestare Rachel per farsi viva nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Sembra proprio sconsiderato da parte sua. Di tutte le persone nella compagnia, Rachel Berry sembra possedere la più grande propensione a irritare Santana, ancora di più di Puck o le odiose, pettegole ragazze della cucina.

Santana esce dai caleidoscopici colori dei manifesti, risplendenti nel sole di metà mattinata. Non vuole trovarsi da sola in questo lato del campo prima dello spettacolo, ma finché è qui, pensa che potrebbe provare a cercare Brittany vicino al recinto degli elefanti o forse perfino dentro il tendone, se il suo tempo lo permette.

Taglia attraverso i padiglioni che sono allineati sul viale centrale e si infila tra la tenda degli eventi secondari e quella dei camerini maschili, i suoi piedi nudi che calpestano un tappeto erboso di piante della prateria, camminando su ogni protuberanza e zolla con le piante dei piedi. Una brezza leggera soffia da est, diretta verso il lago sul lato più lontano del campo e Santana si fa trasportare da quella, felice mentre solleva i suoi capelli dalle spalle e batte contro la sua camicetta, rinfrescandola per un momento.

Proprio allora, Santana gira all'angolo dei camerini femminili e quasi si scontra con qualcuno.

Finn Hudson.

"Woah!" dice, facendo un passo indietro prima che Santana si scontri con lui.

Tiene tra le braccia una larga cassa di legno. Ha un etichetta abbozzata che dice COST. DA CAVALIERE. Santana nota un angolo di stoffa blu spuntare dalle assicelle. Ipotizza che la cassa debba contenere il risultato finito del lavoro di cucitura che lei e Brittany hanno iniziato ieri.

Finn pare tanto spaventato quanto Santana si sente.

Santana impiega un secondo ad accorgersi che Finn era a due passi dall'entrare nei camerini femminili – e, non solo quello, ma a quanto pare per depositare quella che sembra una scatola di costumi da uomo finiti in un luogo dove proprio non appartengono. La fronte di Santana si accartoccia dalla confusione.

"Cosa stai facendo?" chiede, duramente e d'impulso.

Il volto di Finn si svuota. Guarda Santana, a bocca aperta, occhi offuscati e non comprensivi. "Io, uh… ," inizia. "sto consegnando… "

Improvvisamente, Santana scopre cosa sta succedendo.

"Non sai leggere, vero?" dice, rivolgendo lo sguardo a Finn e poi al segnale sopra la porta dei camerini femminili.

Santana ricorda che dal momento che Finn è un sovrintendente, di solito non ha mai una ragione per entrare nei camerini. Stando così le cose, non sa distinguere le due tende a vista, come fa Santana. Il fatto che Finn porterebbe una consegna destinata ai camerini maschili a quelli femminili e che quasi entrerebbe in una stanza designata per delle donne nude senza nemmeno accorgersene suggerisce che non riesce minimamente a comprendere il cartello appeso sopra l'architrave della tenda

Finn balbetta, un'espressione colpevole sul suo volto. "Io, ehm… no," ammette, arrossendo intensamente. Guarda la cassa tra le sue braccia, piuttosto che Santana.

"Questa è la tenda dei camerini femminili," dice Santana.

Di nuovo, la sua voce suona dura senza che lei lo intenda; qualcosa riguardo l'idea di Finn Hudson che si intrufola tra delle donne svestite turba Santana e fa in modo che si senta tagliente come delle unghie contro di lui.

"Oh," dice Finn semplicemente, la sua faccia ancora vuota. La sua fronte assume un cipiglio interrogativo. "Tu sai leggere?" chiede, sembrando più confuso che mai.

"Sì."

Si fissano per un altro istante.

"Cosa ci fai qui comunque?" chiede Finn, guardandosi intorno, rendendosi conto di dove si trovano e a che ora. Sembra in qualche modo un grande bambino ai primi passi che incontra un adulto della famiglia in una strana ambientazione.

"Sto cercando qualcuno," dice Santana schiettamente; non menziona chi.

"Oh," dice di nuovo Finn.

Prima che Finn possa farle altre domande, Santana si avvia. "Dovrai portare questi là, in quella tenda," dice, indicando verso i camerini maschili.

"Grazie."

Santana annuisce semplicemente. Francamente, si sente meno interessata ad aiutare Finn che a sbarazzarsi di lui. Più Santana parla con Finn, meno sa che cosa pensare del ragazzo. L'ha trattata in modo scortese al loro primo incontro, ma non pare malvagio. Santana deve dunque assumere che Finn è il tipo di persona che probabilmente non ha alcuna intenzione di far del male a nulla, ma in qualche modo ci riesce comunque.

Finn parte per i camerini maschili e Santana considera quello il suo segnale per fuggire. Anche se non dubita che Rachel Berry potrebbe farla finire nei guai per essersi introdotta dove non dovrebbe, Santana non ha paura di Finn Hudson, che pare avere già di per sé abbastanza problemi a trovarsi nel posto giusto al momento giusto tanto che sarebbe insensato fare la spia con Santana per aver fatto la stessa cosa.

Santana scivola nell'ombra che avvolge il tendone, trovando l'erba improvvisamente più fresca sotto i suoi piedi di prima. Può solo sperare che la prossima persona che incontrerà sarà Brittany.

* * *

Non è Brittany.

Santana controlla al recinto degli elefanti – e saluta perfino Matusalemme come cortesia per Brittany dato che è una loro conoscenza comune – e infila la sua testa nel tendone, ma non incontra Brittany da nessuna parte o non si imbatte in nessun indizio riguardo a dove sia.

Mentre la ricerca continua, Santana diventa sempre più irrequieta; non sa che ore sono e teme che la campana dello spettacolo suonerà in qualsiasi momento. Delusa, decide di ritornare alla sua tenda, sperando ma anche disperando che Brittany la troverà lì, come ha fatto ieri.

Brittany però non la trova lì.

Puck sì.

Quasi appena Santana si sdraia sulla sua branda, sente la tenda frusciare dietro di lei.

"Coccinella?" dice Puck, infilandosi attraverso la porta.

Tutto nei suoi modi pare differente rispetto a questa mattina.

Per prima cosa, la sua voce suona più serena, interrogativa e dolce, più che accusatoria. Per seconda cosa, non si muove come avesse qualcosa da nascondere dietro di lui; i suoi gesti paiono piccoli, delicati, spinti in avanti. Fa venire in mente a Santana quel piccolo ragazzino, lo stesso che lei aveva visto alla stazione quando ha messo il suo cappello sulla testa di lei. Ha il più vago fantasma del suo sorriso ebete in volto.

Con un cambiamento così eccezionale nel comportamento di Puck, Santana non si accorge di quello che tiene in mano – fino a quando non lo porge a lei.

Fiori, un intero bouquet di fiori.

Santana scorge un piccolo ammasso di cencio molle di un arancione caldo, degli indaco bastardi, e salsapariglia selvatica, che Santana ha visto crescere tutti quanti lungo i margini del campo. Il bouquet è grazioso e più pulito del dente di leone che Sam ha donato a Ma Jones ieri a colazione.

Puck offre il bouquet a Santana come se temesse che Santana prenda la sua mano insieme ai fiori, se accettasse per prima cosa il suo regalo.

"Coccinella, mi dispiace," dice improvvisamente. "Non avrei dovuto imprecare contro di te. Mi dispiace di averti turbata. Io… io vorrei che tu mi parlassi. Non mi piace quando siamo arrabbiati l'una con l'altro. Potresti trovare nel tuo cuore la forza per perdonarmi?"

Si getta a terra su un ginocchio e il cuore di Santana sobbalza nel petto; si sente improvvisamente nervosa e come se non ci fosse aria a sufficienza nella tenda da respirare. Desidera intensamente che Puck si rialzi di nuovo e accarezza con il pollice il suo anello di stoffa al dito. Non osa muoversi.

Puck appoggia le sue mani sulle ginocchia di Santana, tenendo ancora i fiori in una mano, e si piega in modo da essere più vicino a lei. Anche se sembra la cosa più strana del mondo da accorgersi al momento, Santana non può fare a meno di notare che odora differentemente rispetto al solito – in qualche modo più pulito di quanto ha lasciato New York – come pelle lucida e mentolo, un odore che Santana riconosce dalla borsa da dottore di suo padre.

"Io – ," dice Santana, non del tutto sicura su come accettare una scusa da parte di Puck, dal momento che non ne ha mai fatta una prima d'ora.

Santana vorrebbe poter sentire del vero rimorso per aver urlato contro Puck ieri, ma non è così. Il suo unico rimpianto è quello che si è messa in ridicolo di fronte al circo e poi ci ha pianto sopra. Niente di quello che ha detto era falso. Vacilla, combattuta tra il duro sentimento nel suo petto e i vecchi rimproveri di sua nonna sul perdono e la bontà di un Cristiano.

Puck deve percepire la sua esitazione.

"Coccinella," dice ardentemente. "Ho promesso a tuo papà che mi sarei preso cura di te – "

La sua affermazione traumatizza Santana, che non si era assolutamente resa conto che Puck avesse parlato con suo padre riguardo a lei.

" – l'ho promesso sulla sua tomba, al suo funerale, e intendo rispettare quello che ho detto."

Oh.

Per un secondo, Santana si chiede cosa penserebbe suo padre di Puck e di tutte le sue bugie e riguardo a Santana che ha seguito Puck attraverso il paese per unirsi al circo. Il padre di Santana approverebbe il suo essere diventata una ragazza gitana che gioca col fuoco e predice il futuro agli sconosciuti nella calura pomeridiana? Cosa direbbe del suo costume e le sue condizioni di vita? E riguardo questa tenda?

(Riguardo Brittany?)

Santana non ha mai chiesto a suo padre cosa volesse per lei prima di morire; non ne ha mai avuta la possibilità. A volte Santana pensa che suo padre l'avrebbe fatta rimanere per sempre nel cottage – la sua piccola bambina per sempre, che lo attende al cancello del giardino con il garofano dei poeti tra i capelli.

Santana intende contestare Puck su cosa pensa che significhi, prendersi cura di qualcuno che fa affidamento su di te, ma invece dice, "Hai un odore diverso."

Quello che intende veramente è che ha un odore familiare, come quello di suo padre, e che le manca suo padre, che si prese cura di lei così bene e non le chiese mai nulla che lei non avrebbe dato volentieri.

Puck fa il suo sorrisetto diabolico. "È il nostro giorno del bagno," dice semplicemente; pare che prenda l'affermazione di Santana come un'accettazione delle sue scuse. È probabilmente meglio che lo faccia.

"Giorno del bagno?"

"Certo, coccinella. Ci danno un turno per lavarci ogni tre giorni. È il turno della nostra famiglia oggi."

(Santana sente una fitta alla parola e un'altra per la speranza nella voce di Puck.)

(Pensa alla tenda di Brittany, molto più solida di questa.)

Puck scrolla le spalle. "Hanno una zona per le docce dietro i camerini. Quando vai, ci sarà una fila di secchi e una tavoletta di sapone. Hai un secchio per te. Il modo migliore per lavarsi sta nell'appendere i tuoi vestiti su un appendino dopo essere entrata, cospargerti di sapone per prima cosa, e poi versarti sopra l'acqua, metà secchio per sfregare, l'altra metà per togliere la schiuma. È semplice. Magari Rachel può farti vedere dopo lo spettacolo," dice.

Questa nuova informazione travolge Santana, che non capisce cosa intenda dire Puck con queste istruzioni, non avendo ancora visto le docce. Comunque, nonostante la sua ignoranza riguardo il procedimento per lavarsi al circo, la prospettiva intriga molto Santana.

Dal suo arrivo al circo, Santana non ha molto considerato dove uno potrebbe farsi il bagno o lavare i proprio vestiti; quelle erano il genere di cose di cui lei e sua nonna si occupavano da sé, silenziosamente e senza cerimonie, al cottage, dove avevano l'acqua corrente e una grande vasca da bagno in ghisa dai piedi a forma d'artiglio, ricoperta in porcellana.

A New York, Santana si lavava due volte a settimana, una volta al sabato sera e una volta il mercoledì mattina, ma le viene in mente adesso che non si era mai permessa di diventare così sporca al cottage come da quando si è unita al circo.

Riesce a percepire l'odore di sudore su di lei. La sua pelle è ricoperta di sporcizia dai pavimenti dei carri e le cadute in pista nel circo. È tesa per i graffi, solcata da punture d'insetto, e pruriginosa ovunque per la sudorazione essiccata e il vento penetrante e troppo sole. I suoi capelli hanno assunto una qualità più fibrosa e ruvida qui rispetto al cottage, dove Santana e sua nonna li tenevano pettinati come seta nera.

Mentre Santana viaggia sui suoi pensieri, infamando la sua sciattezza e immaginando un bagno, Puck si alza dal suo posto di fronte a lei, poggiando il bouquet con delicatezza sulla branda al suo fianco. Fa un sorrisetto e si muove verso l'angolo della sua tenda, tirando fuori la sua sacca. Rovista tra i contenuti della sua sacca.

"Ti ho preso qualcosa," dice allegramente.

Santana scatta all'attenzione, improvvisamente nervosa di nuovo. "Cosa?"

Puck si raddrizza da dove è accovacciato e si volta per mostrare a Santana quello che tiene nelle sue mani: un tamburello. Sorride, di sghembo e felice come un cane, ovviamente soddisfatto di sé per aver trovato lo strumento per lei. Santana non capisce e la sua confusione deve mostrarsi sul suo volto. Puck ride e si inginocchia di nuovo di fronte a Santana.

"So che non ti piace danzare col fuoco, così ho immaginato che da adesso, forse potresti solamente ballare invece," le spiega, porgendo il tamburello a Santana, sorriso ancora stampato in volto.

Lo strumento tintinna quando Santana lo tocca. Lo prende con cautela tra le mani. Santana non ha mai tenuto in mano un tamburello prima. Lo trova bello allo stesso modo uno potrebbe fare con un dipinto o una scultura; i piccoli dischi di latta attaccati in modo allentato nelle sue assicelle di legno luccicano sotto il rivoletto di luce che si riversa nella tenda dai lembi.

All'improvviso, si sente immensamente grata nei confronti di Puck.

Alza lo sguardo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; non è veramente una persona cattiva. Non tutti riescono ad ammettere di essersi comportati male e non tutti si scusano per il loro comportamento con vera pensosità. Puck può anche essere un mascalzone e rozzo, ma ha un cuore – uno che ama il circo e esibirsi e il sig. Adams, e che lo spinge a prendersi cura di Santana, per quanto la sua ragione per farlo possa essere avventata.

Brevemente, Santana considera la finalità del loro accordo e si chiede se forse un giorno questi effimeri scoppi di affetto che prova per lui potrebbero risolversi in qualcosa di più permanente e ardente – se non amore, allora almeno ammirazione. Pensa che la vita sarebbe semplicissima se potessero, se potesse provare in quel modo.

(A volte sente un muro dentro di lei e continua imbattersi in quello.)

"Grazie," dice Santana sommessamente. Mette il tamburello vicino ai fiori.

"Prego, coccinella," Puck annuisce.

La prima cosa che accade dopo a Santana, Puck si avvicina a lei dal suo posto sull'erba, alzando un dito per toccare sotto il suo collo. Le solleva il volto e si preme vicino. Prima che Santana possa reagire al suo movimento, Puck la bacia di nuovo, come aveva fatto a Worthington, la sua bocca calda che si poggia sulle sue labbra, aperta e umida. Santana prende un respiro e si blocca.

Cerca di immergersi nel bacio di Puck come un grazie o come gentilezza – cerca di farlo perché sarebbe semplice. Chiude i suoi occhi e si concentra, percependo il rossore di Puck contro di lei, ma tutto quello che riesce a percepire in lui è calore e desiderio e tutto quello che riesce a sentire in lei è il vuoto, come l'eco di una tazza di peltro che risuona dopo essere sbattuta su un pavimento in marmo. Senza volerlo, Santana inizia a pensare a baci migliori e perfetti.

Santana pensa a Brittany.

(Brittany.)

"Devo andare!" Santana dice all'improvviso, allontanandosi con un sobbalzo da Puck come se solo il suo tocco potesse avvelenarla. Guarda Santana, spaventato dal suo movimento improvviso e confuso dal motivo per cui si è staccata da lui. I suoi occhi paiono profondi e mischiati con qualcosa, come del tè che è rimasto troppo tempo nella pentola.

"Devi andare dove?" le chiede.

Santana dice la prima cosa che le viene in mente: "Devo andare a lavarmi. Devo lavarmi prima dello spettacolo."

Puck non potrebbe apparire più sorpreso se il padre di Santana stesse per intrufolarsi nella loro tenda, vivo e recentemente assunto al circo come clown. Le sopracciglia di Puck si arcuano e la sua bocca si spalanca.

"Proprio adesso?" dice, tirandosi indietro.

Santana coglie l'opportunità per alzarsi dalla branda. Annuisce freneticamente, il suo cuore in gola. Può percepire della paura, sincopata e animata, ovunque dentro di sé. I suoi pensieri navigano nella sua testa come i rimasugli che vorticano sul fondo di una tazza di caffè. Tutto è troppo e troppo vicino; il momento avviene in fretta.

"Ti vedrò allo spettacolo," dice. "Devo… devo andare."

Puck fissa Santana, vera preoccupazione dipinta sul suo volto mentre lei annaspa tra i lembi della tenda. Lui controlla distrattamente il suo orologio. "Hai mezz'ora," dice insensibilmente, riponendo il suo orologio nel suo taschino. Santana potrebbe averlo anche schiaffeggiato, data la sua espressione scioccata.

"Mezz'ora," dice Santana, agitata come un coniglio.

Esce dalla tenda e viene coperta di luce, recandosi ovunque che non sia con Puck e dove lui non possa baciarla. Rimuove il suo bacio dalle sue labbra con le mani.

(È come se Puck avesse sottratto qualcosa che non gli appartiene.)

* * *

Santana suppone che se deve lasciare Puck perplesso, dovrebbe almeno non mentirgli, e così si ritrova diretta verso i camerini per la seconda volta della giornata. Cammina rapidamente, sentendosi come quando era una bambina, quando a volte si metteva a correre sulle scale dal piano terra del cottage di notte, convinta che qualcosa la inseguisse da sotto.

(Oggi, pare che il pericolo si nasconda dentro di lei invece che alle sue calcagna nell'oscurità.)

Santana trova l'area delle docce proprio come Puck l'ha descritta: proprio oltre i camerini si trovano due piccole docce che comprendono una tendina sistemata attorno ad un'impalcatura improvvisata in legno. Al margine degli stalli, Santana nota una fila di secchi di alluminio, ognuno largo a sufficienza da contenere due galloni di acqua. Appena Santana si avvicina alla sistemazione, vede anche un'unica tavoletta di sapone giallo di sego, chiaro sotto la luce del sole, che attende vicino a secchi.

"C'è nessuno?" Santana chiama, sperando che non disturberà nessuno, venendo qui.

Nessuno risponde.

Sentendosi in qualche modo più audace adesso che si ritrova da sola, Santana raggiunge lo stallo più vicino ai camerini femminili, e scopre un piccolo libro mastro e una matita granulosa attaccata ad un filo che ciondola dall'architrave dello stallo.

Da un esame più attento, si accorge che il libro mastro inizia con un foglio di carta che contiene la data di oggi, scritta in una grafia caotica, sotto la quale vi sono una serie di numeri appaiati: 6-10, 6-11, 6-12, 6-13, 6-14, 6-15, 6-16. Qualcuno ha disegnato un segno di spunta sotto il numero 6-10. La pagina dopo, trova la data di domani e altri numeri appaiati; il libro mastro continua sulla stessa falsa riga su ogni pagina seguente.

Dal momento che Santana non comprende il significato dei numeri – ipotizza che possano rappresentare varie tende, ma non sa quali, in particolare – lascia il libro dove è appeso e tira indietro la tenda, interessata a vedere direttamente i servizi per il bagno al J. P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus & Menagerie.

Alla fine scopre che l'interno dello stallo per la doccia è composto da poche cose, oltre un basso sgabello a tre gambe e un lungo palo che sostiene uno strumento che assomiglia più allo scolapasta di ottone della nonna di Santana – o, essenzialmente, una scodella con piccoli fori che ne bucano il fondo. Santana si guarda intorno tra lo stallo della doccia e i secchi che stanno fuori e cerca di richiamare alla mente le istruzioni di Puck per lavarsi.

Sa che Puck l'ha avvertita di usare solamente metà della sua scorta d'acqua alla volta, ma, oltre quello, non riesce a ricordarsi che abbia detto qualcosa di particolarmente utile. Rivisita l'ordine delle operazioni: sa che deve prendere con sé il secchio e il sapone nella doccia prima di svestirsi e che deve trovare un luogo dove sistemare i suoi vestiti dove non si bagneranno una volta dentro lo stallo. Da qui, si sente meno certa su cosa fare.

Santana capisce che se versa l'acqua dal secchio nello scolapasta appeso, lo scolapasta potrebbe svuotarsi ancora prima di poter posizionarsi sotto di esso. Curiosa, avanza nello stallo e sotto lo scolapasta scoprendo che lo strumento include anche un piccolo sportello che scorre per coprire e scoprire i buchi sul fondo grazie a una piccola maniglia.

Il marchingegno è piuttosto geniale.

Santana ipotizza che deve chiudere i fori sullo scolapasta prima di riempirlo d'acqua dal suo secchio e poi aprire lo sportello per godersi la sua doccia; può utilizzare lo sgabello per raggiungere l'altezza dello scolapasta.

Brevemente, Santana si sente soddisfatta di se stessa per aver stabilito come usare la doccia da sola, senza nemmeno Rachel Berry ad aiutarla, e sorride, ma poi si accorge che è sola e anche di quanto poco tempo abbia a disposizione a questo punto per mettere in funzione la doccia.

Il più velocemente possibile, Santana porta nello stallo con lei sia il sapone che il secchio, che trova riempito quasi fino all'orlo, sforzandosi di non rovesciare acqua mentre si muove. Tira la tenda chiudendola dietro di lei e, con un po' d'ansia per essere fuori all'aperto, inizia a svestirsi, sperando che nessuno entrerà nella doccia mentre se ne sta nuda al suo interno, con solo una sottile tenda di canapa a preservare il suo pudore.

Una volta che è completamente svestita, Santana drappeggia la sua gonna, camicetta e foulard sul piolo dell'impalcatura dello stallo e respira profondamente, adattandosi alla nuova esperienza di trovarsi nuda sotto la luce del sole. In qualche modo, Santana immagina che dovrebbe avere freddo, ma non è così; la sua pelle è satura di calore, trattenendolo come un'amica con un segreto. Si sente vigorosa e intraprendente quanto Elizabeth ne La Famiglia Robinson.

Appena bagna la tavoletta di sapone nel secchio, improvvisamente la colpisce come una cosa strana che dovrebbe trovarsi in piedi su dell'erba alta fino alle caviglie mentre si lava, senza nessuna mattonella o porcellana attorno. Fa un sorrisetto, insaponandosi, familiarizzando con il suo corpo dopo così tanti giorni passati a nasconderlo sotto iarde e iarde di tela stampata e stoffa.

Lavandosi, Santana riscopre momenti di se stessa al cottage – nel pallore dei suoi seni e della sua pancia, e nella morbidezza della pelle sulle sue cosce dove la sottoveste la protegge dai graffi e le escoriazioni del circo – che la fanno sentire meno la ragazza gitana che ha visto questa mattina nello specchio al negozio e più come Santana, el corazón de melón de su abuelita.

Sollevare il secchio sopra lo scolapasta e rimanere in piedi sullo sgabello prova di essere una faccenda complicata. Anche sulle punte dei piedi, Santana riesce vagamente a raggiungere lo scolapasta, e, oltre a quello, trova difficile sollevare un così pesante secchio direttamente sopra la sua testa. Versare l'acqua nello scolapasta senza rovesciarla richiede la sua più scrupolosa attenzione. Un'assoluta fortuna è quello che le impedisce di cadere dallo sgabello quando si trova sopra di esso.

Santana non sa esattamente cosa aspettarsi quando alla fine apre lo sportello dello scolapasta, ma quello che sente è un improvviso getto d'acqua che piove irregolarmente sui suoi capelli e spalle, prendendola in alcuni punti, ma più che altro cadendo a terra.

(Una delle imprecazioni che il Presentatore del circo Will ha borbottato questa mattina compare improvvisamente nella testa di Santana e lei quasi la pronuncia ad alta voce.)

(È strano quante cose accadano in un giorno al circo eppure pare che non accada assolutamente nulla. )

Santana sfrega la sua pelle con i suoi palmi, lavorando il sapone che è attaccato ad essa fino a creare più schiuma, e pettina i suoi capelli bagnati con le sue dita, sciogliendo i nodi. All'inizio, i suoi capelli paiono appiccicosi, con piccoli nodi qui e lì e un ammasso ruvido sul retro del suo collo, ma dopo numerosi minuti e un grande sforzo, Santana riesce a domarli almeno in parte, tessendo un po' della vecchia seta tra le sue ciocche.

La seconda volta che Santana apre lo sportello per l'acqua, si sente più preparata, sapendo dove rimanere per prendere la maggioranza del getto. Il terreno diventa fangoso sotto i suoi piedi e dell'erba bagnata si attacca ai suoi talloni. Sciacqua i residui di sapone sulla sua pelle.

Proprio allora, la campana dello spettacolo trilla.

Proprio allora, Santana si accorge che non dispone di nessun asciugamano per asciugarsi.

(Cazzo.)

* * *

Santana non si è mai vestita così velocemente in vita sua, e specialmente non appena rinfrescata dopo un bagno, senza nemmeno asciugarsi prima.

I suoi vestiti si appiccicano alla sua pelle umida, rendendo più difficile per lei sistemare propriamente le sue maniche e la sua gonna, e le imprecazioni migliori di Will e Puck fanno a gara nella sua testa. Digrigna i denti, chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto essere così stupida da pensare di potersi lavare, vestire, e preparare in tempo per la fiera pomeridiana in meno di mezz'ora. Spera che Ken non la scuoierà viva per essere arrivata in ritardo; se avesse il rosario di sua nonna con lei, potrebbe perfino considerare di fare una preghiera per chiedere a Dio che Ken abbia misericordia.

Esce dallo stallo ancora allacciando la sua cintura in cintola e corre a piedi nudi verso il viale centrale, i suoi foulard legati a metà che sventolano ai suoi fianchi, bracciali che tintinnano sui suoi polsi e sulla sua caviglia. Inizia immediatamente a sudare, tutta la frescura della sua doccia scomparsa.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Anche se Santana intende scattare fino al suo padiglione lungo il viale centrale, non arriva tanto lontano prima di bloccarsi all'improvviso.

Oltrepassando gli spettacoli secondari, si imbatte in una scena che la ferma a metà falcata: uno strano uomo se ne sta in mezzo al campo, vestito con un'austera rendigote nera e un collare bianco. Esibisce quel genere di barba senza baffi che Santana associa ai contadini più anziani e tiene un libro in alto sopra la sua testa, sventolandolo contro il cielo blu.

L'uomo è un predicatore, il suo libro una Bibbia.

Una folla che comprende gente del circo e clienti si ammassa intorno a lui. Urla a voce alta, secca, le sue parole che risuonano tra i padiglioni come se avesse un megafono.

"Disgraziati i terribili, e i non credenti, e i mostri, e assassini, e puttanieri, e stregoni, e idolatri, e tutti bugiardi, perché faranno parte del lago infernale che brucia di fuoco e zolfo! Disgraziato questo ricettacolo di peccatori e questa generazione depravata!"

Suona totalmente intenso e improvvisamente Santana si sente sia impaurita che a disagio per una ragione del tutto differente rispetto a un minuto fa. Alcuna della gente del circo borbotta contro il predicatore e fa gesti contro di lui come se fosse un odore ripugnante e volessero scacciarlo dall'aria. Da parte loro, la maggioranza dei clienti appare inquieta, fissandosi i piedi e borbottando tra sé e sé.

Senza preavviso, il predicatore fissa direttamente Santana e la indica con aria accusatoria. La subitaneità del suo movimento invia una scossa di terrore attraverso di lei e lei indietreggia.

"Disgraziate le prostitute!" il predicatore dice sputacchiando.

Anche se il suoi occhi bruciano con quel genere di fuoco infernale che la nonna di Santana le aveva promesso che attendesse quelli che avevano peccato senza rimorsi, Santana si sente congelare fino alle ossa e si fa piccola sul suo posto, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo o muoversi o perfino battere le ciglia.

Il predicatore continua. "Il Diavolo ti controlla! Il Diavolo ha instillato la malvagità nel tuo cuore – !"

"Ehi!"

Il suono di una nuova voce che urla al di sopra di quella del predicatore fa ritornare in sé Santana e si volta vedendo tre massicci sovrintendenti che caricano lungo il viale centrale verso il predicatore a piena velocità. Uno dei sovrintendenti è Shane, il conducente del carro di questa mattina, l'altro è Dave, uno dei mascalzoni che ieri ha molestato Santana sulla tratta di treno per arrivare a Mankato; il terzo Santana lo riconosce di vista ma non sa il nome. Ha la pelle scura, come lei. Ma Jones lo definirebbe giallino.

"Disgraziati gli ipocr – !"

Il predicatore non riesce a concludere il suo ammonimento prima che i tre sovrintendenti si scaglino su di lui. Dave afferra il braccio destro dell'uomo, il sovrintendente il cui nome è sconosciuto a Santana quello sinistro, e Shane gira intorno alle spalle dell'uomo per prenderlo da dietro. Il predicatore emette un rumoroso grugnito mentre i tre sovrintendenti lo travolgono, trattandolo più duramente di Will con l'asino maculato prima. Lascia cadere la sua Bibbia al contatto e Santana emette un urlo sorpreso, come numerose donne attorno a lei.

Si accorge del sig. Adams in avvicinamento solo quando parla.

"Portatelo fuori di qui, ragazzi!" ruggisce il sig. Adams nella sua voce leonina, facendo cenno ai sovrintendenti di portare il predicatore oltre gli edifici del circo alla fine del tendone. Ken trotterella dietro al sig. Adams, parendo più acido del solito in questa situazione.

"Sì, signore, sig. Adams!" Dave dice velocemente, tirando in avanti il predicatore, trattenendo l'uomo mentre fatica.

"Disgraziati gli usuari!" urla il predicatore, indicando il sig. Adams, praticamente con la bava alla bocca.

Da parte sua, il sig. Adams fissa e basta il predicatore. Una volta che i sovrintendenti lo trascinano oltre il sig. Adams, lui si china e recupera da terra la Bibbia del predicatore, totalmente sconcertato. Lo apre e lo esamina accuratamente, come farebbe un bambino che aspetta l'arrivo dell'insegnante della domenica per una lezione.

Dopo un minuto, il sig. Adams guarda intorno la folla riunita, alcuni membri di questa che hanno iniziato a mormorare, e offre un caldo sorriso. "Non è mai un giorno noioso al circo," scrolla le spalle, comportandosi come se avere tre giganti sovrintendenti a rimuovere di peso dal viale centrale un predicatore corvino di fuoco-e-zolfo fosse qualcosa che accadesse ogni giorno al circo.

La gente di città ride e i circensi alzano le spalle.

"Signorina!" Ken chiama Santana, facendo cenno di avvicinarsi a lui. Lei sussulta.

(Si era dimenticata di sé, per un momento.)

Per la prima volta da quando è arrivato in scena, Santana si accorge che Ken tiene in mano il sacchetto fatto con la tovaglia dai colori di pavone in cui lei tiene i suoi tarocchi. Appena si avvicina a Ken, lui le dà in malo modo il sacchetto, un cipiglio in volto.

"Tuo marito ha portato queste per te," dice con cattiveria. "Adesso, vai al tuo padiglione! Siamo già in ritardo per lo spettacolo!"

Santana non dice nulla; accetta e basta il sacco e annuisce, stringendolo strettamente contro il suo corpo come se potesse in qualche modo salvarla. Appena la folla che attorniava il predicatore si disperde, Santana vede che anche il sig. Adams se ne va. Tiene la Bibbia del predicatore tra le sue mani e scuote delicatamente la sua testa; pare in qualche modo molto distante, anche se sta a dieci passi da Santana. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi porta con sé una certa delusione che causa un brivido in Santana quando lo vede. Della luce lo incornicia sul lato; assomiglia a un'icona di profilo, contornato da una filigrana dorata.

Mentre Ken guida Santana lungo il viale centrale verso il suo padiglione, le parole del predicatore trillano nelle sue orecchie.

(Il predicatore non è la prima persona che dice a Santana che porta il Diavolo nel suo cuore.)

* * *

Santana dà la sua prima cattiva lettura.

Non ha intenzione di farlo, certo, ma in qualche modo non riesce a fare abbastanza attenzione all'uomo di fronte a lei per dire di che colore ha gli occhi, figurarsi il suo futuro. Si agita, ancora sentendosi profondamente incriminata per quello che ha detto il predicatore e squilibrata per essere arrivata in ritardo alla fiera dopo la sua doccia. I suoi capelli rimangono bagnati attorno al suo volto; può sentirli arricciarsi nell'aria umida del pomeriggio. Vorrebbe essere ovunque eccetto che al centro di una folla. A volte tutto sembra semplicemente muoversi troppo in fretta e brillare con troppa luce.

(Pare che non abbia mai smesso di correre da quando si è unita al circo.)

(Si chiede se il circo la farà correre continuamente fino al giorno della sua morte.)

"Incontrerà qualcuno che le… darà… qualcosa… ," strascica le parole.

Non conosce l'impiego dell'uomo e sebbene l'abbia guardato non meno di una dozzina di volte nell'ultimo minuto, non riesce a farsi un'immagine chiara di lui nella sua mente. L'uomo è ricco o povero, vecchio o giovane, qui o lì? Non lo sa. Santana si umetta le labbra e trasalisce.

"Lei… andrà… "

L'accento di sua nonna continua a sfuggirle dalla lingua, mal disposto. Suona vaga, americana, e spaventata a morte da qualcosa lontano e vecchio di settimane.

(Lei è ognuna di quelle cose.)

Alla fine, Santana mormora qualcosa su come l'uomo si dirigerà a ovest e lo spaventa fissando troppo a lungo il suo palmo, come se fosse un problema matematico che potrebbe non risolvere. L'uomo la ringrazia per il suo tempo, ma si allontana da lei attonito; il resto della folla non è per nulla gentile come lui. Borbottano e alcuni fischiano a Santana fino a che si sente come se fosse sul punto di vomitare.

"Hey-o, Gitana Santana!"

Oh Dio.

Santana cerca tra la massa e nota immediatamente alcuni dei ragazzi che l'avevano derisa durante la sua mattinata giù in città i quali gironzolano nelle vicinanze dietro alla folla che circonda il suo padiglione. Sorridono in modo sfrontato e quando i suoi occhi incontrano i loro, il più alto e il più vecchio tra loro la saluta abbassando l'orlo del suo cappello. Nonostante i loro sorrisi, lui e i suoi compagni non paiono per nulla amichevoli. Il cuore di Santana accelera.

"Gitana Santana Rossetti!" uno dei ragazzi canticchia. Numerose persone si voltano per guardarlo. Si schiarisce la gola. "Una poesia d'amore per la gitana Santana," proclama, e poi inizia a recitare: "…nam quotiens futuit, totiens ulciscitur ambos: illam affligit odore, ipse perit podagra—!"

Santana non si è mai imbattuta in questa poesia prima, ma può dire già da subito dal suono vivace e gorgheggiante come le irrequiete onde del mare, con consonanti vibranti e profondi suoni vocalici, che deve essere latino. Anche se Santana riesce solo a leggere latino ecclesiastico sufficiente da cogliere il libro di catechismo di sua nonna, comprende comunque, senza conoscere le parole, che questa poesia è volgare. Arrossisce furiosamente, desiderosa di diventare invisibile ora più che mai.

"Hey-o, ragazza gitana!"

"Santana! Santana!"

Proprio quando Santana pensa che potrebbe morire dal rossore sul suo volto, Ken appare al margine della folla, seccato come al solito, ma non nei suoi confronti, per una volta.

"Voi canaglie!" urla, sventolando la sua bombetta contro i ragazzi, allontanandoli da dove si trovano. "Sciò! Lasciatela in pace!"

Inizialmente, Santana si preoccupa che i ragazzi non diano retta a Ken – lo deridono e agguantano il suo cappello – ma dopo un minuto se ne vanno veramente, fingendo di partire per loro capriccio, piuttosto che per paura del tozzo uomo chiazzato che li minaccia. Il più vecchio e più alto ragazzo le fa l'occhiolino e lei chiude i suoi occhi d'impulso, come per evitare il suo sguardo.

Quando riapre i suoi occhi, trova un giovane uomo che indossa l'abito più raffinato che abbia mai visto di fronte a lei, sorridendo divertito a Ken e al sole e a lei e a qualsiasi cosa.

"Vorrei che mi leggessi le tue carte per me," dice allegramente, prendendo posto nella sedia di fronte a lei.

La folla che li accerchia ridacchia per l'eccitazione. Santana sente che qualcuno sibila Quello è l'erede degli Hammond! e una coppia di passanti fa il segno della croce perché, a quanto pare, è così. Certo, Santana non sa chi siano gli Hammond, ma, dal modo in cui reagiscono le persone, ipotizza che debbano essere una famiglia influente in città.

Improvvisamente, Santana vorrebbe riavere i ragazzi a deriderla, solo per evitare di leggere le carte per uno sconosciuto così potente.

L'uomo non può avere più di trent'anni, ma basandosi sul suo abbigliamento, Santana assume che possieda un grande patrimonio.

Il suo volto ricorda quella di un gentile cagnolino, con occhi tristi e una bocca morbida. Ha dei baffi inglesi, con i suoi chiari capelli dorati mossi. Anche se sorride, la sua persona mantiene comunque un aspetto tragico. Se non fosse così chiaramente ricco, Santana si domanderebbe se fosse un attore, per i suoi lineamenti melancolici potrebbero benissimo suggerire una tale professione.

Indossa un abito blu scuro finemente lavorato con i baveri di seta e pantaloni a strisce. La sua spilla per la cravatta, gemelli, e catena per l'orologio scintillano sotto la luce del sole, e il motivo cachemire sul suo plastron è così intricato e caleidoscopico che Santana quasi si perde in quello, come un personaggio di Kipling potrebbe perdersi in una fitta giungla indiana. Ogni punto e cucitura dell'uomo appaiono perfettamente cuciti e inamidati.

Si toglie il suo cappello a cilindro nero, appoggiandolo in grembo per cortesia, e sorride dal tavolo a Santana.

Immediatamente, Santana si sente colpevole, ammirando molto l'abbigliamento dell'uomo, sapendo come la loro interazione probabilmente finirà.

"Sicuro che non desidera una lettura del palmo?" dice nell'accento di sua nonna, sperando che forse l'uomo possa cambiare idea.

"No, solo la lettura dei tarocchi per oggi," risponde. Parla in un tono gradevole ed entusiasta e fissa le carte di Santana con un'aria d'attesa.

Santana sente una fitta.

Brittany non crede nelle carte – ha detto così ieri a Santana, semplicemente come avrebbe potuto dire a Santana che tipo di pane preferisce da inzuppare o che lavora come un essere umano non-un-bersaglio al circo. Santana vorrebbe poter essere come Brittany, che potrebbe vivere una vita spericolata, ma sa di non essere lei né può.

La verità è che Santana porta con sé un'inquietudine nel profondo, nata dalle superstizioni di sua nonna, le sue esperienze, e il suo implacabile sospetto che ci deve essere una per cui così tante omissioni e menzogne la seguano e l'abbiano seguita fin dalla nascita.

Santana ha letto i tarocchi quattro volte nella sua vita, e ogni volta ha pescato la Morte.

Rifiuterebbe la lettura per il giovane uomo seduto di fronte a lei se potesse, ma con Ken in agguato così vicino, sa che non dovrebbe. Santana si morde la lingua, occhi che guizzano tra le carte impilate sul tavolo, i loro volti variegati e perfettamente grotteschi, l'uomo, e Ken, che guarda Santana dalla folla, trasferendo tutta la seccatura che ha provato nei confronti dei ragazzi solo un secondo prima di nuovo su di lei, come suo solito.

L'uomo deve percepire l'ansia di Santana.

"Ti pagherò con cento dollari," dice, offrendo a Santana un sorriso incoraggiante.

Prima che Santana possa dire qualcosa, l'uomo fruga nella sua tasca, tirando fuori un portafogli da cui estrae una singola banconota nera e rossa in mezzo a molte altre banconote esattamente come quella. Appoggia la banconota sul tavolo di fronte a Santana. I suoi occhi si spalancano.

Di fatto, la banconota dice STATI UNITI D'AMERICA e CENTO DOLLARI in larghi caratteri gotici. Su di essa è stampata l'immagine di un uomo dallo sguardo severo in uniforme militare e un sigillo rosso sul retro contro i caratteri. Santana nota le parole DECRETO SULLA MONETA A CORSO LEGALE 11 LUGLIO 1890 stampate in fondo alla banconota. Le sue sopracciglia balzano così in alto che potrebbero perfino scomparire all'attaccatura dei capelli.

"È tua se eseguirai la lettura," dice l'uomo, chiaramente divertito dalla reazione di Santana al denaro.

Santana non è l'unica che non riesce a credere all'enormità dell'offerta dell'uomo; la folla raccolta intorno al suo tavolo – circa cinquanta persone in tutto – è rimasta stupefatta alla vista del denaro, sibilando sussurri di invidia e incredulità, e, a quanto pare, Ken quasi ingoia la sua lingua dalla sorpresa. I suoi occhi brillanti si aprono più di quanto Santana li abbia mai visti aprirsi prima e guarda con frenesia Santana oltre le teste dei clienti, facendole cenno di prendere il denaro ed eseguire la lettura, per l'amor di Dio, per favore.

Comunque, nonostante tutta l'eccitazione di Ken e del pubblico, Santana si sente decisamente male.

Vuole disperatamente credere che se legge le carte dell'uomo, non gli accadrà nulla di male. Vuole credere come Brittany che le carte sono solo un altro ridicolo trucco del circo, che si tratta di persuadere la persona non attenta a guardare da una parte quando dovrebbe in realtà girarsi dall'altra, innocuo come il numero da illusionista dello spettacolare Hiram in cui sostituisce sua figlia con un bel paio di colombe. Vuole prendere il denaro, accontentare Ken, e non aver più da preoccuparsi per la persona che sta sedendo di fronte a lei dopo che lui ha lasciato il padiglione.

Ma non ci riesce.

Le sue interiora si serrano e il suo stomaco si rivolta. Sposta lo sguardo dalle carte all'uomo a Ken.

Sa che l'uomo morirà se legge per lui.

"Signora," Ken la sprona, lanciando uno sguardo truce e parlando con i denti serrati, "non deve far attendere troppo il signore."

Santana vorrebbe che un ángel custodio la salvi, ma sa di non averne uno.

¿La niña sin bautizar?

Ella está sin la bendición.

Santana rivolge un ultimo sguardo disperato al giovane uomo.

"Può gentilmente mescolare?"

* * *

L'uomo sceglie Il Fante di Denari a rappresentarlo e Santana pensa, tristemente, a come sua nonna potrebbe chiamare la sua carta - el Príncipe de las Monedas – e a come il suo cliente non potrebbe vivere abbastanza a lungo da ereditare il suo patrimonio.

Appena posa le carte, un terrore plumbeo riempie lo stomaco di Santana.

Nella colonna del sé, Santana trova Bastoni e Coppe, l'immagine dell'uomo che ispeziona il suo regno, pronto a intraprendere un viaggio. Percepisce una pia illusione e una tensione verso qualcosa – forse la ricchezza – prima di incontrare un profondo senso di malinconia, come il lutto per una perdita che deve ancora palesarsi.

Mentre legge, inizia a percepire quello strano vecchio umore che la avvolge, che si impregna dentro di lei come l'odore del profumo sulle tende di un camerino. Le sue mani tremano mentre posa Denari, ancora Bastoni, e la Ruota della Fortuna dagli Arcani Maggiori, la Temperanza, il Mondo, e, come parte dello sconosciuto, Spade su Spade su Spade. Vede cenni di una storia d'amore – gli Amanti, il Mondo, il tre di Coppe – ma anche di un incidente improvviso.

Ogni volta che Santana estrae una carta, teme. L'uomo non distoglie mai lo sguardo da lei.

Non arriva nemmeno all'ultima colonna che succede.

Morte.

Santana gira la carta e reagisce come se si fosse appena punta con un ago mentre cuciva. Anche se si era aspettata e aveva temuto la carta, vederla sul tavolo in qualche modo giunge come il peggior genere di trauma. Santana sbatte le palpebre, sperando che la carta possa dissiparsi o che in qualche modo l'abbia sognato.

La carta non scompare né svanisce nel sogno, però.

Qualcuno ride nervosamente.

(Santana impiega un altro secondo per accorgersi che è lei.)

"Madame?" dice l'uomo, un accenno di paura nella sua voce.

"Cosa vedi?" Ken dice in modo rude, avvicinandosi al tavolo. Nota la carta della Morte dove è situata e rivolge a Santana uno sguardo selvaggio, come se pensasse che lei abbia mostrato la carta di proposito. Il suo volto diventa scuro e chiazzato.

Santana non si ricorda di mettere le prossime carte, ma deve farlo, perché trovi l'apertura completa di ventuno carte distesa sulla fantasia a pavone della tovaglia, una cacofonia di colori e illustrazioni piene di particolari che urlano al di sopra delle carte come pappagalli irrequieti in un'uccelliera.

Ken lancia un'occhiataccia in direzione di Santana e lei mormora qualcosa su come l'uomo si preoccupi del denaro, di come attenda, di come ama. Cerca di rendere la carta della morte più piccola di quanto sia, più tranquilla e meno minacciosa, ma dal momento che molte Spade la circondano, non riesce a vedere nient'altro se non una fine repentina e totale.

"Non le… non le rimane molto tempo da vivere," dice.

Se deve predire la morte dell'uomo, almeno non dovrebbe mentirgli al riguardo.

"Maledetta zingara negra," Ken borbotta e la folla arretra, sia per il suo linguaggio volgare che per la macabra predizione di Santana. Santana non riesce a incrociare lo sguardo dell'uomo. Pensa che il tragico che ha visto in essi prima potrebbe essere troppo da sopportare adesso, se li guardasse di nuovo.

Lui dice, "Dovresti vergognarti," e ritira la banconota da cento dollari dal tavolo, rificcandola con collera di nuovo dentro il portafogli.

Il mondo gira intorno a Santana come se qualcuno l'avesse frullato con un grande cucchiaio. Sapeva che avrebbe pescato la Morte dell'uomo dal momento in cui le ha chiesto di leggere per lui. Lo sapeva di non avere angeli, solo diavoli, e che la malvagità nel suo cuore sarebbe filtrata da quello come sangue da una ferita, tingendo tutto.

La campana dello spettacolo trilla proprio appena le persone del pubblico inizia a lamentarsi, seccati che Santana abbia perso il suo premio, innervositi da quello che ha detto al loro giovane signore.

Ken torce Santana dalla sedia per il suo gomito, trattandola duramente. "Per quale diavolo di motivo l'hai fatto?" sbraita nel suo orecchio, il suo alito putrido caldo contro il suo collo e volto.

Si allontana di scatto dal suo tocco come un gatto indignato il cui padrone l'ha sollevato prendendolo per la collottola. Non ha bisogno che Ken le dica che ha sbagliato, e così si rifiuta di guardarlo in faccia, solo lateralmente. Il giovane uomo si fonde tra la folla, una donna che si unisce a lui al suo fianco. Chiama la donna con un nomignolo – amore – e le dice di non preoccuparsi per la stupida gitana.

L'uomo morirà, dal momento che Santana ha letto per lui.

La niña tiene una maldición.

Santana vuole scusarsi, ma l'uomo scompare prima che lei riesca a trovare la voce. Le carte rimangono sul tavolo fino a che Ken le spazza via con il retro della sua mano, mescolandole nella tavola come se tirarle fuori dalla vista annullerà in qualche modo il destino che hanno predetto.

* * *

Ken trascina Santana alla zona di backstage tenendola per il gomito, strattonandola lungo la strada così rudemente che quasi stacca il suo braccio dalla sua attaccatura, imprecando così rumorosamente che Santana è certa che la gente riesce probabilmente a sentirlo fino a Mankato. La chiama negra in più modi di quanti Santana ne fosse a conoscenza e dice parole che probabilmente farebbero rabbrividire perfino Puck.

Prima che lui e Santana raggiungano la tenda degli spettacoli secondari, Santana ha le lacrime agli occhi; non osa piangere, però, dal momento che sa di meritarsi ogni briciolo di insulto che Ken accumula su di lei, e probabilmente anche peggio di quello.

"Fottuta piccola cogliona,hai perso così cento dollari e hai gettato nella vergogna l'uomo più ricco in città! Maledetta piccola negra dalle labbra enormi!"

Le strattona il suo braccio con molta forza e il muscolo di Santana brucia come se si fosse strappato. Sussulta e distoglie lo sguardo, ansiosa di vedere qualsiasi cosa tranne l'odio che deforma il volto di Ken. Inciampa un po' e Ken non si ferma – la trascina dietro di lui e la minaccia di raccontare al sig. Adams quello che ha fatto all'erede degli Hammond.

Quando raggiungono il retroscena, Ken lancia Santana in avanti e lei barcolla ma non cade del tutto.

"Non rovinare nulla!" ringhia, alzando una delle sue dita suine contro di lei come avvertimento prima di allontanarsi con passo pesante, presumibilmente a riferire al sig. Adams del cattivo comportamento di Santana, se riesce a trovarlo.

La bocca di Santana rimane aperta. Riesce a sentire le lacrime bruciare, calde e spiacevoli, dietro i suoi occhi, ma nessuna cade. Rimane semplicemente dove si trova, stordita, e massaggia il suo gomito, che ancora pulsa dove Ken ha applicato la torsione.

Per un secondo, divampa di rabbia nei confronti di Ken e vuole inseguirlo e fargli del male per averle fatto del male, ma poi si ricorda chi è lei e chi è Ken e le regole, e poi dopo quello si ricorda che ha appena detto ad un uomo il quale non le ha fatto nulla per scatenare la sua ira che morirà, e poi pensa al peccato nelle sue carte e al peccato nel suo cuore e rimane immobile, consumata.

"Ehi, tesoro!"

(Proprio quando il suo cuore soffriva così acutamente che ha pensato che non potrebbe mai più sentirsi dolce, Brittany la chiama.)

Santana si volta da dove si trova vedendo Brittany emergere dal fracasso del retroscena, camminando a passo spedito sulla terra, a piedi nudi e sorridendo così ampiamente che il suo volto riesce a malapena a contenerlo. Solo nel vederla, qualcosa si solleva nel petto di Santana; l'idea che il suo volto sorride per lei – anzi, a causa sua – riempie Santana di un inesplicabile senso di gratitudine e qualcosa di sfuggente e un fremito dorato. Il suo respiro si ferma proprio dietro le sue labbra, aspettando qualcosa.

Quando Brittany si avvicina a sufficienza da poter leggere il volto di Santana, la sua espressione cambia, il suo sorriso che si disperde come le increspature dell'acqua, uno sguardo curioso e inquieto a sostituirlo. Le sue sopracciglia si inarcano.

"Santana, cosa c'è che non va?" chiede, il broncio sulla sua faccia che rispecchia quel sentimento di dolore che Santana porta con sé dopo la lettura dei tarocchi e la sferzata di parole di Ken.

Anche se apre la sua bocca per rispondere, Santana si rende conto di non poter dire nulla per paura di piangere. La sua gola si ispessisce e i suoi occhi fanno quasi sgorgare le stesse lacrime di prima. Anche se si sente immensamente lieta di vedere Brittany, non riesce ancora dimenticare i suoi problemi. Il pensiero che Brittany si interessi di chiederle cosa c'è che non va fa nascere ancora più lacrime negli occhi di Santana. Come può Brittany mostrarle tutta la gentilezza del mondo quando non si merita nessuna gentilezza? Come può provare così tanta gratitudine, speranza, dolore, e amarezza ad un tempo?

Apre e chiude la bocca, riuscendo solo a scrollare una spalla in risposta alla domanda do Brittany. Il volto di Brittany si offuscano dietro le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

"Oh, tesoro," dice Brittany e stende le braccia, punte delle dita che sfiorano il polso di Santana.

Il tocco toglie qualcosa da Santana, veleno che cola fuori da una ferita. Sente la spigolosa durezza dentro di lei ammorbidirsi. Il mignolo di Brittany trova il suo.

"Vieni," dice Brittany con gentilezza, portandola via dalla zona di backstage.

Guida Santana oltre lo squarcio attraverso il quale i bambini del circo guardano lo spettacolo e oltre l'area tra il recinto degli elefanti e i camerini femminili, immergendole nelle ombre pomeridiane. Nessuno può vederle, infiltrate tra le altre palizzate del recinto e i muri di tela della tenda. Tutto è più calmo, immobile come un dipinto di Brueghel, lontane dal tendone e la compagnia.

Brittany si volta per trovarsi di fronte a Santana, studiando i suoi lineamenti, occhi profondi di inquietudine e oscurità attorno alle iridi, come acqua piovana. Rimane in silenzio per un momento lunghissimo, tracciando l'espressione di Santana con il suo sguardo, le sue dita che dopo seguono. Brittany tocca la mandibola di Santana, prima lievemente, poi con una carezza più sicura.

"Stai bene qui?" dice.

"Qui dove?"

Santana trema prima di finire di porre la domanda. Sa cosa intende Brittany e che Brittany voleva donarle qualcosa di dolce e improvvisamente detesta se stessa per essere così pratica.

"Sai che se continui ad apparire così triste, potresti semplicemente rompermi il cuore," dice Brittany.

Raccoglie un piccolo sorriso esclusivamente con lo scopo di osare Santana a rispecchiarlo e accarezza il mento di Santana con il polpastrello del suo pollice. Santana si scioglie al suo tocco, un altro po' del veleno che la abbandona.

"Ho letto di nuovo i tarocchi," confessa Santana. "Penso di aver appena detto a un uomo ricco che morirà."

Brittany inclina la sua testa e arriccia le sue sopracciglia.

"Oh, Santana," dice, le sue dita che si fermano sulla guancia di Santana.

Si avvicina a Santana, mettendo il broncio per mostrarle comprensione. La sua mano che non tocca il volto di Santana, trova il suo polso e lo sfiora. Scrive cerchi sulla pelle di Santana e Santana si ammorbidisce, lo stesso caloroso interesse per Brittany che ritorna a lei da ieri e il giorno prima. Brittany porta una ciocca di capelli – finalmente asciutti – dietro l'orecchio di Santana.

"Tesoro, ascolta. Non abbiamo più di un minuto prima che lo spettacolo cominci, ma tu devi sapere che non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Non lasciare che le carte ti preoccupino perché non sono… non sei…"

Non è da Brittany balbettare.

Appare come ci fosse qualcosa proprio oltre loro due che vuole che Santana veda, ma non sa come guidare Santana a esso. I suoi occhi guizzano tra gli occhi e la bocca di Santana.

"Brittany?" dice Santana senza fiato.

"Andrai là dentro e ruberai la scena, tesoro," dice Brittany.

I suoi occhi diventano dolci e ardenti, proprio come avevano fatto in cima alla scala e al margine con la foresta ieri. Il respiro di Santana si impiglia in gola appena Brittany si avvicina e la bacia allo stesso modo in cui parla di solito Brittany: un po' così.

Il labbro superiore di Brittany la tocca per prima, quello inferiore che segue subito dopo come un sussurro; bacia solo il labbro inferiore di Santana, la sua bocca che preme attorno ad esso, leggero come una piuma ma anche sicuro. La mano di Brittany rimane sulla mandibola di Santana, accarezzandola appena sotto l'attaccatura. Annuisce nel bacio fino a che Santana riesce a percepire un battito del cuore irregolare in ogni punto in risposta ad esso. Santana ansima contro la bocca di Brittany proprio prima che Brittany si stacchi.

"E quello per che cos'era?" chiede Santana stupidamente.

(Tre e mezzo.)

"Per buona fortuna," dice Brittany semplicemente. Stringe il polso di Santana e poi la guarda con serietà in quel modo che vede veramente. "Te la senti di continuare?"

In qualche modo Santana pensa che potrebbe.

* * *

Riescono a malapena ad arrivare nella zona di backstage in tempo perché Santana raggiunga Puck e Rachel e Brittany ritorni alla sua postazione d'attesa prima dell'inizio della grande sfilata. Puck restituisce a Santana il tamburello che le ha dato prima in giornata e guarda trucemente Brittany mentre si ritira all'altro lato del tendone.

"Non puoi semplicemente fuggire quando ti pare, coccinella," dice rudemente, ma Santana quasi non gli presta attenzione, troppo impegnata a guardare Brittany mentre se ne va per preoccuparsi di quello che pensa Puck.

Senza un correggiato di fuoco a terrorizzarla, Santana scopre quanto le piace il pubblico durante lo spettacolo. Danza, tintinnando il suo tamburello a ritmo con la musica, seguendo Rachel attraverso la pista, muovendosi sulla scia dell'emozione dentro di lei più che seguendo qualsiasi numero memorizzato. Quando il pubblico applaude, Santana si sente come se potesse continuare a danzare per sempre. Tiene sempre in pugno il suono, sapendo che per una volta gli sconosciuti che la vedono non la odiano per nulla.

Quando arriva il momento del numero dei gitani, Santana non ha paura. Osserva il modo in cui le luci bianche di scena sono catturate dai dischi sul tamburello e ripensa ad altri tipi di luce nel tendone, ricordandosi come si è sentita appollaiata in cima alla scala dei trapezi mentre vedeva il sole rifrangersi sui granelli di polvere nell'aria. Appena parte la nota finale della canzone di gitani, si ritrova di fronte sul davanti della pista a fianco di Rachel, unendosi a lei e Puck in un inchino, soddisfatta che per una volta ha contribuito alla loro esibizione.

Si precipita fuori dal palco sull'onda del rumore di un gentile applauso.

Il sig. Pierce non fa errori durante il numero del lancio dei coltelli. Il suo volto appare ancora tetro e offuscato più che mai, ma mira con sicurezza e non si sottrae, i suoi occhi che incontrano quelli di Brittany mentre lei sta di fronte all'asse.

Da parte sua, Brittany pare più bella di quanto l'abbia mai vista prima Santana, luci del palco intessute sui suoi setosi capelli di granturco e guance leggermente arrossate dalla velocità della sua esibizione. Brittany sorride al pubblico e quando lo fa, anche Santana sorride, devota a Brittany come una credente alle sue preghiere.

(Santana attribuisce il successo dello spettacolo pomeridiano interamente al bacio di buona fortuna di Brittany.)

* * *

Ma Jones acciuffa Santana prima che riesca a tornare al campo residenziale.

"Posso prendere in prestito la tua signora?" chiede Ma, camminando di traverso fino a Puck dopo lo spettacolo.

La sua voce porta ancora una falsa dolcezza, come quando aveva reclutato Santana per accompagnarla al negozio. Anche se quello che dice Ma suona come dovrebbe essere una domanda, non è così. Guarda Puck nel modo in cui una rigorosa casalinga guarderebbe un venditore ambulante che sospetta tenterà di truffarla mentre se ne sta sul portico.

Puck annuisce, contento di passare Santana a carico di Ma Jones. Parla a Santana solo come un ripensamento: "Fai la brava, coccinella," la avverte, come se Santana avesse sempre intenzione di fare il contrario.

Prima di andare, Puck prende il tamburello di Santana da lei e lo sistema nella sua sacca dell'attrezzature insieme ai suoi strumenti per il fuoco e la latta di kerosene. Ma Jones non aspetta che Puck esca dalla portata d'orecchio prima di aggirare Santana. Il suo volto si indurisce in un cipiglio e incrocia le sue braccia sopra il petto del suo grembiule. Si sistema in quella posa.

"Allora per quanto tempo avevi intenzione di tenerlo segreto?"

Immediatamente, il cuore di Santana le balza in gola, battendo più veloce di una locomotiva a vapore che si muove sui suoi binari e due volte più rumorosa, ne è certa. Santana non sa cosa Ma Jones intenda dire, ma si sente comunque estremamente colpevole per qualsiasi cosa sia. Studia il volto di Ma Jones in cerca di un indizio, ma non ne trova nessuno.

Pare che Ma Jones sappia qualcosa riguardo a Santana che Santana non sappia riguardo a se stessa.

(Se qualcosa spaventa Santana più del fuoco, è quello.)

"Io – ," Santana balbetta.

Ma Jones non è una donna paziente. È irritata da Santana. "Finn Hudson mi ha detto che tu sai leggere," dice. Anche se quello che dice Ma non suona come una domanda, lo è.

Non è per nulla quello che Santana si era aspettato che ma le dicesse.

"Io – ," Santana comincia di nuovo, ma poi chiude la bocca. Si sente come un pesce che mastica un amo. "Sì, so leggere," riesce a dire dopo un secondo.

Alla conferma di Santana, Ma Jones sorride, non allegramente, ma piuttosto come se avesse appena scoperto un'utile scorciatoia lungo la strada per qualche luogo importante. Annuisce, compiaciuta. "Bene," dice. "Sai anche scrivere?"

La domanda coglie Santana di sorpresa. Non sa perché Ma Jones paia così interessata nella sua educazione, all'improvviso, ma pensa alla prima volta che ha incontrato Ma Jones e si ricorda quanto voleva che Ma la apprezzasse e si sente costretta a rispondere onestamente.

"Sì," afferma.

Ma sembra ancora più compiaciuta di prima.

"Perfetto," dice. "Theresa Schuester e le sue ragazze devono fare il bucato, per questo non sono nei camerini. Mentre non ci sono, Theresa e io vogliamo che tu vada là e faccia un po' d'inventario. Il sig. Adams vuole che il numero dei cavalieri faccia il suo debutto domani a Cherokee, ma prima di potere, dobbiamo essere sicuri di avere un numero sufficiente di costumi da cavaliere per tutti gli uomini. Tu pigra che non sei altro puoi fare qualcosa di utile contandoli tutti e prendendo nota di quali misure disponiamo, finché tu riesca a farlo senza sollevare casini dentro quella tenda."

Scruta Santana come una farebbe con la quantità per una ricetta. Mentre lo fa, Santana vede un cenno di qualcosa che assomiglia al rimorso negli occhi di Ma, anche se sa che non è rimorso, esattamente. L'istante successivo, Ma estrae un piccolo taccuino e una matita dalla tasca del suo grembiule. Il taccuino somiglia a quello che Santana ha trovato appeso nello stallo delle docce prima. Ma passa gli oggetti a Santana, che li accetta in modo incerto.

"Devo fare tutto l'inventario da sola?" chiede Santana, non per pigrizia, ma perché si chiede sinceramente come Ma Jones possa aspettarsi che lei possa ordinare così tante dozzine di costumi da sola prima della fiera serale.

Ma Jones apre la sua bocca per rispondere, ma non ha l'occasione di farlo prima che qualcun altro si intrometta nella conversazione.

"Ti aiuterò io," dice una voce allegra proprio dietro Santana.

Santana sa subito chi sia e sorride.

Brittany compare a fianco di Santana come se provenisse dall'etere, come un abitante del popolo della foresta di Shakespeare, già cambiata dal suo costume del circo al suo vestito usurato di un solitario blu mattutino. Ha un sorriso che risiede tanto nei suoi occhi che sul suo volto e cammina a fianco di Santana, così che quasi si trovano anca contro anca, così vicine che Santana riesce a percepire il calore di giugno sulla pelle di Brittany.

"Tu vuoi aiutarla?" chiede Ma in modo incredulo.

Brittany annuisce. "Più di quanto Matusalemme vuole che Deborah la finisca di assillarlo," dice allegramente.

Ma Jones arcua un sopracciglio.

(Santana capisce che Ma non realizza che Matusalemme e Deborah sono gli elefanti.)

"Sai almeno cosa sta facendo?" chiede Ma, come se Brittany potesse cambiare idea riguardo ad aiutare Santana se fosse a conoscenza della natura degli incarichi di Santana.

"No," Brittany risponde, sorridendo adesso come se avesse un segreto.

Ma lancia uno sguardo sospettoso su Brittany e Santana, come se non riuscisse a immaginarsi una coppia di lavoratrici più diversa. Aggrotta la fronte, studiandole per trovare un qualche genere di spiegazione. Se trova quello che sta cercando, Santana non lo può dire. Dopo un secondo, il volto di Ma si indurisce al suo solito cipiglio. Non si preoccupa di spiegare l'incarico di Santana a Brittany.

(A quanto pare, ha deciso che Santana e Brittany rappresentano una perfetta causa persa.)

"Bene, perfetto," consente. "Ma è meglio che voi due non combiniate nessun guaio."

Santana percepisce che Ma Jones vorrebbe aggiungere una minaccia alla fine del suo rimprovero, ma non può, a causa delle regole. Invece, scuote semplicemente la sua testa mentre se ne va. In modo vago, viene in mente a Santana che anche se Ma Jones conosce Brittany per molto più tempo di Santana stessa, Santana però conosce Brittany meglio di Ma Jones. Santana lancia furtivamente uno sguardo a Brittany dal suo fianco e la trova sorridente come se avesse una caramella nascosta contro la sua lingua dietro i suoi denti.

"Tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa mi ha detto di fare, vero?" chiede Santana, qualcosa di caloroso e splendido che fiorisce completamente nel suo petto adesso che lei e Brittany si ritrovano di nuovo da sole.

"Proprio per nulla," conferma Brittany nel suo modo un po' così.

Santana sorride. "Potrebbe avermi appena chiesto di pulire il recinto degli elefanti, per quanto ne sai," la punzecchia.

"Beh, allora avresti senz'altro avuto bisogno del mio aiuto," risponde Brittany. "Avrei dovuto calarti giù dalla palizzata con una corda."

Anche se Brittany suona seria, il suo piccolo sorriso che la prende in giro si tende agli angoli della sua bocca. Lei e Santana ridono.

(Santana ha cominciato ad adorare i brillanti scherzi impassibili di Brittany che non sembrano scherzi fino a che tu non riesci a vederli da dietro – tra le altre milioni di cose di Brittany.)

"Devo fare l'inventario dei costumi dei cavalieri che abbiamo cucito ieri," Santana chiarisce, improvvisamente sentendosi più brillante e calda dentro di lei di quanto si sia sentita tutto il giorno. Tiene il suo taccuino e la matita in una mano e estende l'altra verso Brittany, offrendo il suo mignolo, che Brittany accetta con piacere. Il tocco pare quasi una vittoria, in qualche modo.

(Non è proprio un bacio, ma è un inizio.)

"Ok," dice Brittany con semplicità.

In qualche modo, Santana ha la sensazione che Brittany la seguirebbe ovunque.

* * *

La tenda dei camerini sembra differente senza tutte le sarte di Theresa dentro di essa – tranquilla e quasi come un ritratto di una natura morta, come una tarma bianca per la luce del sole che si infiltra attraverso il suo sottile tetto di tela, gettando ombre su strani angoli sopra i bauli silenziosi e le partizioni dei camerini.

All'inizio, Santana si sente rispettosa ad entrare in uno spazio così largo e vuoto, ma poi un senso di euforia prende il controllo mentre considera le sconfinate possibilità presenti in quello spazio.

Il mignolo di Brittany scivola via da quello di Santana e Santana sussulta all'improvvisa perdita di contatto. Quando si gira per vedere perché Brittany l'ha lasciata andare, trova che le sorride, occhi accesi di scaltrezza.

Sembra quasi che all'improvviso abbiano iniziato un gioco per bambini, dove tutto è sia perfettamente sciocco ma anche totalmente importante ad un tempo.

"Non muoverti, tesoro. E non sbirciare," la avverte Brittany, facendo cenno a Santana di stare ferma.

"Ok," le promette Santana.

(Farà qualsiasi cosa le chieda Brittany.)

Brittany sorride, soddisfatta dalla reazione di Santana, e scarta velocemente di lato, scomparendo verso qualche luogo che Santana ha giurato di non guardare. Santana sente lei affrettarsi e poi un vuoto, legnoso cigolio da un baule. Della stoffa viene rovistata dalle mani di Brittany.

"Britt – ," inizia Santana, ma poi Brittany la interrompe.

"Aspetta solo un secondo," dice, divertita dall'impazienza di Santana.

Alla fine, Santana sente la mano di Brittany picchiettare la sua spalla.

"Adesso puoi voltarti," dice Brittany e Santana lo fa. Brittany regge un'offerta per Santana. "Per te, mia signora," dice nel suo finto accento formale.

La prima cosa che Santana vede sono dei fiori finti: boccioli di seta dai colori dell'arcobaleno, blu, arancio, giallo, e violetto. La seconda cosa che Santana vede è Brittany, che si inchina di fronte a Santana profondamente come un raffinato gentiluomo di Dickens si inchinerebbe di fronte a un suo superiore e poi le sorride, ancora piegata alla cintola. Brittany solleva i fiori a Santana, invitandola a prenderli.

"Brittany!" Santana squittisce, coprendosi la bocca con le sue mani.

Sente qualcosa che si gonfia nel suo petto e si chiede come Brittany sappia sempre cosa fare. Un rossore fiorisce sulle sue guance e sul retro del suo collo e ride per l'eccitata, incosciente sensazione nel suo stomaco.

Brittany canzona Santana per la sua esitazione.

"Non ti piacciono?" dice Brittany, controllando il bouquet alla ricerca di difetti prima di porgerli di nuovo a Santana. "So che sono solo dei fiori di scena, tesoro, ma sono il meglio che sono riuscita a procurare con scarso preavviso," dice impassibile.

Santana si morde il labbro. "Sono perfetti," dice timidamente, la sua voce più sommessa del solito.

(Intende in realtà qualcos'altro.)

Brittany si raddrizza alla sua altezza, compiaciuta di sé. "Molto bene, mia signora," dice, i suoi occhi fissi sul volto di Santana come se non riuscisse mai a vederlo spesso o a sufficienza.

"Se hai intenzione di andare in giro a regalare dei fiori alle signore, hai bisogno di un cappello con cui salutarle," Santana la informa.

Brittany rimane stupefatta. "Hai ragione!" dice, sopracciglia che raggiungono l'attaccatura dei capelli.

Dà un'occhiata al baule aperto da cui ha tirato fuori il bouquet e Santana segue il suo sguardo; l'etichetta a lato della cassa dice ATTREZZI DI SCENA DEI CLOWN, MISTO.

"Rimani qui, tesoro," dice Brittany. "Ci metterò un attimo."

Brittany cammina saltellando verso il baule e si inginocchia di fronte a esso, infilando le sue braccia all'interno fino ai gomiti. Santana guarda con delizia mentre Brittany fruga i contenuti della cassa, tirando fuori un megafono da stadio e una parrucca riccia, e posandoli a terra al suo fianco. Al suo quarto strattone, estrae dal mucchio quella che sembra una tovaglia bianca.

"Oh, guarda!" dice Brittany con entusiasmo, voltandosi per guardare Santana. "Ho trovato quello che fa per te!"

"Per me?" ripete Santana, non del tutto sicura su che cosa abbia trovato Brittany o come indichi Santana in modo particolare, ma terribilmente curiosa di sapere cosa Brittany ha in mente.

"Mhm," dice Brittany, facendo cenno a Santana di avvicinarsi. "Viene dal vecchio numero di Tonio & Cleo." Quando Santana giunge vicino a Brittany, Brittany si alza. "Stendi le tue braccia, tesoro," dice e Santana ride, ma fa lo stesso quello che Brittany le dice.

Utilizzando una grandissima cura e concentrazione, Brittany avvolge il lenzuolo sopra la spalla di Santana seguendo un angolo e poi lo raggruppa alla cintola di Santana, infilando la stoffa sotto la cintura di Santana per non farla cadere. Non è mai stata così vicina a Santana prima di adesso, nemmeno quando è rimasta attaccata alla scala di fronte a lei o quando si sono baciate ieri e oggi.

La vicinanza del suo corpo accarezza qualcosa sulla pelle di Santana e quando le dita di Brittany premono sulla morbida pelle dello stomaco e fianchi di Santana mentre Brittany continua a sistemare il lenzuolo su di lei, colpisce qualcosa di ancora più profondo dentro Santana. Santana anela di sentire Brittany più vicina di quanto sia adesso.

Il respiro che trae Santana deve udirsi perché Brittany le offre uno sguardo colpevole. "Non ho intenzione di pizzicarti, tesoro," dice.

"Non l'hai fatto," Santana la rassicura subito.

Dopo essersi occupata un altro po' della disposizione del lenzuolo, Brittany pare alla fine soddisfatta del suo lavoro. "Ecco," dice laconicamente.

"Ecco cosa?"

"Adesso sei Cleopatra," risponde Brittany con disinvoltura, i suoi occhi che scattano qui e lì sulle spalle di Santana e la sua cintura e sempre, sempre di nuovo sul suo volto, anche se l'aggiunta della finta toga non ha per nulla cambiato quella parte di Santana.

"E questo cosa ti rende?" Santana controbatte. "Hai ancora bisogno di un cappello."

Brittany sorride e si inchina di nuovo. "Certo, vostra altezza," dice nel suo accento buffo, e, con il suo prossimo movimento, cerca nel baule e tira fuori il cappello più sgradevole che Santana abbia mai visto, mettendoselo vivacemente in testa.

A un certo punto nella sua vita, qualcuno potrebbe aver indossato il cappello per un ricevimento all'aperto, Santana suppone, anche se, considerando il colore, non riesce a immaginarsi chi farebbe una cosa del genere. È di un'inevitabile sfumatura di amaranto, sgargiante nella sua tonalità e con fiori di seta che cadono dalla corona fino alla sua falda, ognuno di un tono diverso di viola indefinito, ognuno dei quali che non solo riesce a scontrarsi con il colore del cappello in sé, ma anche con i fiori accanto, creando nel complesso una rimarchevole dissonanza sul copricapo. A un certo punto, qualcuno è riuscito a schiacciare il cappello così che il suo coperchio è aperto sopra la falda piuttosto che stare al suo posto. Oltretutto, qualcuno ha legato i suoi fiocchi di nastro in una treccia trasandata. Santana sospetta fortemente che qualcuno si sia seduto sopra quello prima di rimetterlo via insieme agli altri attrezzi di scena nel baule.

Brittany lo indossa coraggiosamente, mettendosi in posa appena ha quel pugno in un occhio sulla sua testa.

Santana non ce la fa: scoppia a ridere. "Brittany!" farfuglia, coprendo la sua bocca con la sua mano per reprimere il suono. Appena ride, lo fa anche Brittany. Santana non riesce a credere che nessuna di loro due abbia mai visto qualcosa di più divertente in vita loro.

Brittany si inchina di nuovo di fronte a Santana, ma questa volta tocca anche l'orlo del suo cappello. "Adesso sono un damerino," annuncia.

Santana ride. "Penso che tu sia una canaglia!" protesta.

"Le canaglie non offrono fiori di seta a Cleopatra," Brittany obietta.

Santana ride e ride e anche Brittany fa così, meno per la battuta di Brittany e più perché, perché, perché.

* * *

Entro mezz'ora, Brittany e Santana riescono a portare alla luce ogni sorta di sciocchi accessori affinché l'altra lo indossi. Detto e fatto questo, Brittany non solo indossa il suo ridicolo cappello coi fiori, ma anche una fondina in pelle dal baule degli attrezzi da cowboy con una falsa pistola su ogni lato, in aggiunta a un anello grande come uno gnocco con un "rubino" di vetro sul suo dito. Porta anche lo scettro di un giullare con un berretto da folle sulla punta. Da parte sua, Santana indossa un cappello da 'signore delle pianure', la sua toga, e dei delicati guanti di velluto.

Entrambe le ragazze hanno riso così tanto che duole loro lo stomaco.

Santana non crede di essersi mai sentita così felice in vita sua.

Quando si accorge dell'imponenza del caos che hanno creato, rovistando in ogni cassa e inseguendosi con questo o quell'altro ripugnante accessorio, cercando di appuntarsi a vicenda i vestiti più bizzarri, alza gli occhi al cielo a se stessa.

"Theresa Schuester ci scuoierà vive," dice.

Se Brittany si sente in colpa, di certo non lo mostra. "Le diremo semplicemente che è stato un tornado," dice ironicamente. Pare quasi orgogliosa del subbuglio che hanno creato.

Santana ride, ma si sente ancora inquieta.

"Come faremo a mettere questo in ordine e finire l'inventario prima dello spettacolo?" geme.

Brittany stende il suo braccio e sfiora con le sue punte delle dita il polso di Santana. "Non ti preoccupare, tesoro," dice con calma. "Risistemerò gli attrezzi di scena e tu puoi iniziare coi costumi da cavaliere. Una volta che avrò finito, ti raggiungerò e ti aiuterò a contare. So dove vanno tutti gli attrezzi, quindi posso fare in fretta."

(E improvvisamente Santana ha milleuno ragioni in più di prima per adorare Brittany.)

"Ok," Santana dice in quella piccola voce che sembra riservata solo a Brittany.

"Ok," ripete Brittany, accarezzando la pelle di Santana con le sue dita prima di staccarsi per iniziare a mettere in ordine gli attrezzi.

Fa un passo verso il disordine e Santana sente subito la sua mancanza. "Brittany!" la chiama, allungando le braccia per afferrare la sua schiena. Brittany la fissa semplicemente con i suoi occhi inimitabili, la sua espressione profonda e in attesa. Santana inspira, incerta su come chiedere quello che vuole. "Posso… ? Va bene per te se io…?" Sospira, "Solo… grazie."

(Voleva dire qualcos'altro.)

(Porta un meraviglioso, speranzoso desiderio dentro il suo petto, e come può spiegarlo?)

(A volte le parole sono troppo limitate.)

* * *

Il sorriso di Brittany cambia, diventando più piccolo ma più caloroso, come la fiamma dentro a una lampada di paraffina quando uno gira la manopola. Fissa intensamente dentro gli occhi di Santana e non si ritrae da quello che sembra trovare lì. "Prego, tesoro," dice Brittany con dolcezza e in un modo tale che Santana sente che in un certo senso sia successo qualcosa di importante.

(A volte le parole non sono per nulla limitate.)

A quanto pare Santana e Brittany riescono a lavorare insieme con una certa efficienza, una volta che hanno veramente intenzione di portare a termine un incarico.

Dopo aver rimosso gli accessori presi in prestito, Santana svuota dei loro contenuti mezza dozzina di bauli dei costumi e poi cataloga ogni tunica secondo la taglia, Brittany riesce a sistemare tutti gli attrezzi da cowboy, medievali, europei, e da uomini di frontiera dal pavimento della tenda dei camerini e a depositarli nei loro posti appropriati, canticchiando tra sé e sé mentre lavora. Completato il suo scopo, chiudendo con forza l'ultimo baule con un gesto plateale, Brittany si unisce a Santana nel mezzo delle sue pile di tuniche da cavalieri e conta ogni pila mentre Santana registra il conteggio nel taccuino.

In tutto, raccolgono trentatré tuniche piccole, quarantadue tuniche medie, e trentasei tuniche larghe in meno di mezz'ora, annotando ciascuna prima di ripiegarle nei loro bauli, separate secondo la taglia. Santana scrive i contenuti dei vari bauli sui coperchi, grattando con la mina sulle venature del legno: Cavalieri S., Cavalieri M., e Cavalieri L..

Brittany osserva ogni movimento del polso di Santana, rispettosa e interessata come uno studente ad una mostra che guarda un maestro dipingere. Ha un aspetto interrogativo, la sua fronte tesa in concentrazione, labbra lievemente socchiuse, ed è così vicina a Santana che lei quasi riesce a percepire il respiro di Brittany sul suo braccio.

"Sei così precisa," sussurra Brittany.

È il genere di complimento che solo qualcuno che fa molta attenzione può fornire.

(Il miglior genere di complimenti sono quelli che non sapevamo fossero veri, ma lo sono.)

Dopo che Santana finisce di marcare l'ultima cassa, lei e Brittany si accasciano contro un divisorio dei camerini ed esaminano il loro lavoro. La tenda dei camerini non porta alcun segno del loro primo crimine; tutti i bauli e le casse se ne stanno divisi in una fila regolare, il terreno sgombro e le partizioni per cambiarsi tutte in riga.

Santana sorride, soddisfatta, e si volta per vedere la reazione di Brittany, solo per trovare Brittany che la fissa in quello stesso modo instancabile del loro primo incontro. Quando Santana incontra i suoi occhi, Brittany sorride, ma pare all'improvviso un po' fiacca.

"Devo andare," dice Brittany.

"Dove?" chiede Santana. "Dove te ne vai sempre ogni volta?"

Si aggrappa al mignolo di Brittany, trattenendola. Hanno almeno mezz'ora, se non di più, prima della fiera serale; Santana si chiede perché non possono trascorrerla insieme adesso che hanno portato a termine il loro incarico.

Un'espressione che Santana non riesce a decifrare passa sul volto di Brittany e Brittany inspira profondamente.

"È un segreto," dice, "ma prometto che se riesci ad essere paziente, ti svelerò il segreto presto. Puoi aspettare?"

È difficile fare una promessa senza sapere cosa significhi, ma Santana annuisce comunque. "Posso," dice Santana e Brittany sorride ampiamente a Santana come se le avesse appena fatto un regalo.

* * *

Santana danza meglio allo spettacolo serale di quanto abbia mai danzato prima, ancora rapita dall'eccitazione del suo pomeriggio insieme a Brittany. Tiene in alto il suo tamburello contro le luci del palco e fa vorticare le sue gonne come nuvole che tuonano in un temporale. Puck le sorride dalla pista e la incontra con occhi avidi, bramosi. Batte lo strumento e trova il dolce suono della musica, prolungandolo, assaporandolo. Quando il numero dei gitani si conclude, il pubblico applaude in un improvviso scroscio esplosivo, sovrapponendo tuono al tuono.

Guarda il resto dello spettacolo dallo squarcio a lato del retroscena, piccoli bambini accalcati attorno alla sua gonna, e si domanda brevemente perché nessuno degli altri circensi adulti si preoccupa di immergersi nei numeri come fa lei.

(Anche se viaggiasse insieme al circo per un migliaio d'anni, pensa che non si stancherebbe mai di vederlo.)

Rachel Berry si esibisce in un'aria perfetta, la sua voce alta e chiara come la parte più sublime della stratosfera, e il suo calice da vino va in frantumi, proprio al momento esatto, acquistando il colpito applauso del pubblico. Quando Rachel si inchina, non pare tanto triste come al solito. Sorride con gentilezza e fa una riverenza per il pubblico.

Appena Rachel esce dalla pista Will annuncia il numero del lancio dei coltelli, Santana trattiene il respiro, aspettando che Brittany compaia dal retroscena. Sembra che i sovrintendenti impieghino un'eternità a sistemare il palco e posizionare il bersaglio.

Quando le luci finalmente si alzano, Santana ride divertita, le sue mani che sorgono a coprire la sua bocca, dal momento che là, al centro della pista, si trova Brittany, il cappello coi fiori della tenda dei camerini che corona scherzosamente la sua testa.

Una felicità avventata inonda il petto di Santana e si ritrova ad applaudire ed esultare più rumorosamente di ogni cliente nel tendone, ma poi appena pensa che né il momento né Brittany potessero essere più perfetti, Brittany si volta verso il retro della tenda e ammicca all'oscurità.

Ammicca a Santana.

Il cuore di Santana manca tre battiti e cade in corsa.

(Il miglior genere di regali sono quelli che riceviamo senza sapere che ne avevamo bisogno.)

* * *

Dopo lo spettacolo, Santana aiuta Puck e Rachel a raccogliere la loro attrezzatura da gitani e a riportarla al campo residenziale, e si sente ancora frastornata da una delizia assoluta, tutta per Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.

"Sai, Santana," inizia a parlare Rachel mentre camminano oltre la tenda degli spettacoli secondari e verso il viale centrale, il cielo che si tinge di un viola scuro. "Sei veramente migliorata nella tua teatralità e un giorno potresti veramente sviluppare considerevole presenza scenica, data l'appropriata tutela di qualcuno che capisce cosa significhi veramente esibirsi."

Certamente, Rachel si riferisce a lei stessa – lo fa quasi sempre – ma Santana decide di fare la stupida.

"Dovrò chiedere a Brittany, allora," dice con compiacimento.

Puck ride sguaiatamente e a Rachel casca la mascella.

Santana cammina più veloce, tenendo la testa bassa così che Rachel non scopra il suo sorriso perfido.

* * *

Quando Santana e Puck arrivano alla mensa per cena, Santana scruta tra la folla, cercando Brittany, da come è divenuta sua abitudine ogni volta che la compagnia si riunisce. Come al solito, non trova alcun segno di Brittany da nessuna parte – solo tutto il resto della gente del circo radunata sotto la vasta distesa del cielo serale, guardando mentre pipistrelli prendono il volo verso l'oscuro firmamento dagli alberi battendo freneticamente le loro ali.

Santana conserva una piccola speranza che Brittany arriverà tardi a cena, ma si aggrappa anche alla promessa di Brittany che qualche giorno Santana saprà dove Brittany scompare tutto il tempo e non dovrà chiederselo così spesso o per così a lungo. Santana si ricorda ogni cosa del giorno che lei e Brittany hanno trascorso insieme e si sente riconoscente in più modi di quanti ne possa contare. Mangia in silenzio, con un sorriso segreto sul volto, persa in cappelli ridicoli e non-una-canaglia e la semplice meraviglia perché Brittany voleva veramente aiutarla a fare l'inventario.

"Ehi, ehi! Cos'è questo?"

Una voce spezza il suo sogno a occhi aperti, strappandola fuori da questo pomeriggio e gettandola nell'inevitabile presente.

Santana si volta trovando Hiram Berry che cammina a grandi falcate nella mensa, una tazza di caffè in una mano, un quotidiano piegato nell'altra. Suona veramente differente sul campo rispetto a quando intrattiene i suoi clienti sul viale centrale, meno tonante e più pungente e laconico, e anche con quello che Santana riconosce all'istante come un accento di New York al posto di quello falso europeo. Veste anche differentemente, non più con la sua bella rendigote o catena dorata per l'orologio, ma invece con un semplice panciotto e dei manicotti.

"Ascolta, ascolta," dice in una voce molto familiare, come se parlasse con una singola persona, quando si riferisce ovviamente all'intero campo, facendo cenno a tutti di raccogliersi intorno a lui. "Mi è stato appena consegnato questo dalla città. È la gazzetta serale."

Una gran parte della compagnia ascolta la chiamata di Hiram, affollandosi vicino a lui. Santana e Puck rimangono alla loro panca, capaci di sentire perfettamente da dove siedono senza dover anche vedere tutto.

Hiram Berry si schiarisce la gola e inizia a leggere:

" 'Siamo dispiaciuti di riferire la prematura scomparsa del sig. Benjamin R. Hammond, erede del patrimonio proprietario degli Hammond, che ha trovato la sua fine in un incidente pomeridiano sul suo calesse, in questo ventottesimo giorno di Giugno, nell'anno del nostro Signore 1898. Dei testimoni riferiscono che il calesse correva ad una velocità troppo elevata e non reggendola si è capovolto, uccidendo il conducente e ferendo il passeggero nell'impatto.

Al sig. Hammond è sopravvissuta la sua fidanzata, la signorina E. Rebecca Calhoun, figlia del Reverendo Ezra Calhoun e sua moglie Beatrice, di Butterfield. La signorina Calhoun viaggiava col sig. Hammond sul suo calesse al momento dell'incidente e ha subito la rottura di una gamba quando il calesse si è ribaltato su di lei.

Certi amici del sig. Hammond riferiscono che la chiromante Madame Rossetti del J.P. Adams & Son Travelling Circus & Menagerie aveva accuratamente predetto la morte del sig. Hammond ore prima dell'accaduto quando si è recato al circo insieme alla sua promessa sposa.

Il sig. Hammond si lascia alle spalle un patrimonio stimato di oltre un milione di dollari e non ha nominato alcun erede alle sue proprietà prima della sua morte. Dettagli sul suo funerale e la sua lettura stanno per essere stabiliti.' "

Santana lascia cadere il suo cucchiaio contro il piatto di metallo e si immobilizza dove siede, come un coniglio cacciato da un falco nel cielo. Le sue viscere si rivoltano, piegate in due. Non riesce a credere a quello che Hiram Berry ha appena letto, anche se ci crede fin troppo bene.

Il giovane signore è morto.

Il giovane signore a cui ha letto le carte.

All'inizio, la compagnia rimane immobile come Santana, spostando lo sguardo tra lei e Hiram, connettendo la chiromante Madame Rossetti dell'articolo di giornale alla piccola negra Santana di cognome Puckerman che siede su una panca del campo che lascia i suoi fagioli dall'occhio nero a raffreddarsi. Solo dopo numerosi secondi iniziano i sussurri: un sibilo profondo prende piede da qualche parte vicino al retro della folla e striscia in avanti come scintille lungo una miccia accesa, intensificandosi in un completo brusio.

"La ragazza gitana ha detto che sarebbe morto?"

"L'ha predetto!"

"Ha pescato la Morte anche per il sig. Fabray."

"Farebbe meglio a controllare la sua ombra per essere sicuro che nessuno lo segua."

* * *

Santana non si ricorda bene come ha abbandonato la mensa, sebbene si ricordi di aver spinto via la mano di Puck dalla sua spalla e di essersi scusata con lui per la lettura dei tarocchi, come se lui avesse in qualche modo conosciuto il sig. Hammond e gli importasse personalmente della sua morte.

Si sente sciocca e melodrammatica proprio come Magdalen Vanstone di Collins, uscendo dal campo tanto spesso da quando è arrivata al circo, ma dal momento che sinceramente non riesce a sopportare di udire quello che la compagnia ha da dire su di lei adesso, sa che deve allontanarsi da loro, anche se questo la rende una pazza. Strofina e strofina le sue mani insieme fino a che i suoi palmi pulsano, infiammati, solo vagamente consapevole di dove se ne va mentre il frastuono della mensa si perde nella distanza.

Sebbene penserebbe a qualsiasi cosa se avesse una scelta, tutto quello che riesce a immaginare è lei stessa che depone la carta della Morte per il sig. Hammond ancora e ancora e ancora fino a che non può fare altro che odiarsi per aver eseguito la lettura, odiare sua nonna per averle insegnato a leggere i tarocchi, e odiare il sig. Hammond e il sig. Adams e chiunque abbia mai pensato che sarebbe stato saggio giocare agli arcani come se fosse un gioco per bambini. Sarebbe meglio se il sig. Adams licenziasse Santana così non dovrebbe più leggere le carte. Quasi desidera che la mandi via.

"Santana!"

Non dovrebbe sorprenderla quando Brittany chiama il suo nome, dal momento che Brittany sembra incline a trovarla ogni volta accade il peggio, ma in qualche modo la sorprende e sobbalza.

Non vede da dove compare Brittany – lo sente e basta quando Brittany posa una mano sul suo braccio, correndo per raggiungerla da solo un passo dietro a lei. Brittany fa quasi fermare Santana, la sua mano che scivola in basso a trovare quella di Santana fino a che può unire i loro mignoli insieme.

"Santana," dice, "Santana, aspetta."

Anche se Santana può a malapena vedere Brittany attraverso le ombre, può comunque percepire il fiato corto di Brittany; Brittany è ovviamente corsa da qualche luogo lontano per raggiungerla.

"Vieni," dice Brittany, indirizzando Santana verso una direzione diversa da dove stava andando, accompagnandola nelle ombre più profonde dietro una lunga tenda rettangolare molto lontana dalla zona ovest della mensa, di cui Santana deve ancora scoprire l'utilità. Santana non ha mai visitato prima questa parte del campo, e specialmente non coperta dall'oscurità della notte. Non riesce più a vedere il volto di Brittany, sente solo i suoi movimenti e il suo calore estivo.

Appena camminano nell'oscurità, l'argine dentro Santana si spezza. Lacrime sgorgano dai suoi occhi e il suo petto batte in un orribile genere di ansia che non fa altro che preoccuparsi e domandarsi e rimpiangere tutto, ora che quel che è fatto è fatto. "Ho ucciso il milionario," farfuglia. "L'ho ucciso. Ho pescato la Morte e adesso è morto."

"Tu non hai ucciso nessuno, Santana," dice Brittany immediatamente.

Perfino la sua sicurezza non calma Santana stasera. "Ma Brittany," dice, la sua voce al limite di rottura, "Sono maledetta. Ho una maledizione. Quando leggo le carte, pesco la Morte e quando pesco la Morte – "

" – il tuo cliente muore," conclude Brittany, non permettendo a Santana di concludere. Brittany si avvicina a Santana e preme le sue punte delle dita sulla mandibola di Santana nell'oscurità. Non vedono nulla dell'altra, ma Santana percepisce il caldo riflusso tra di loro per il loro respiro affannato. "Le carte sono solo carte, Santana – ," inizia Brittany.

È la stessa cosa che il padre di Santana le ha detto prima di leggere per lui.

(Sente una fitta di qualcosa più profonda della perdita.)

"Brittany, io – ," tenta di spiegare ma Brittany la interrompe, determinata a finire il suo pensiero.

" – e quel milionario è morto perché ha guidato i cavalli ad una velocità troppo alta per impressionare la sua amata, non per qualcosa che hai fatto tu."

Brittany si ferma e Santana sente che si umetta le labbra per prepararsi a continuare. Quando Brittany parla di nuovo, la sua voce suona sicura, senza alcuna interruzione.

"Santana, facciamo noi le nostre scelte, non le carte. Ma anche se non fosse così, perché importerebbe qualcosa? Tutto accadrebbe semplicemente come era destinato che accadesse. Tu non potresti cambiare qualcosa più di me o del sig. Adams o di Ma Jones o di chiunque altro. Le carte sarebbero comunque solo carte."

Le lacrime negli occhi di Santana iniziano a cadere, tracciando sentieri caldi lungo le sue guance. La sua mandibola trema al tocco di Brittany, anche se vorrebbe rimanere immobile. Vuole spiegarle del giardiniere, di sua nonna, e di suo padre, ma il dolore dentro di lei scorre troppo in profondità; si sente come se un coltello puntato in gola non le permettesse di parlare.

Se Brittany sapesse cos'è Santana, non la tratterebbe così gentilmente. Santana tenta di spiegare, almeno in parte, quanto più riesca nonostante il dolore nel suo petto e l'amarezza nella sua bocca perché sente che deve.

(Non potrebbe mai mentire.)

"Io sono la malagüera," Santana riesce a dire.

Non è esattamente quello che aveva intenzione di dire e sa che Brittany non capisce cosa significhi la parola. Anche se non riesce a vedere il volto di Brittany attraverso l'oscurità, riesce a immaginarsela: le sue sopracciglia che si aggrottano, i suoi occhi che diventano profondi e interrogativi. Brittany tocca col pollice il volto di Santana e aspetta, credendo in una spiegazione, e così fa Santana.

"Sono un cattivo presagio," dice con aria afflitta. "La prima carta che ho mai pescato è stata la Morte e da lì ogni volta che ho letto ho sempre trovato la Morte. Lessi per il nostro giardiniere e il giorno successivo il tram di Park Avenue lo travolse. All'inizio, abuela disse che era solo sfortuna, ma non le ho creduto, così mi disse di leggere per lei, no se preocupe, Santana. Quando posai la Morte per lei, mi guardò come se non mi avesse mai vista prima e pregò i suoi santi e mi disse che era vero: sono il cattivo presagio. Sul letto di morte, continuava a dire al prete e a mio padre La niña está maldita, la niña es la malagüera ancora e ancora e ancora." La sua voce è spezzata da un singhiozzo, "Non mi lasciò nemmeno darle un bacio d'addio né mi lasciò entrare nella sua stanza. Non volevo andare al suo funerale perché sapevo che lei… ma papà mi fece andare e… "

Non riesce a continuare.

Si aspetta che Brittany dica qualcosa – forse per dirle di nuovo che non è colpa sua, forse per odiare finalmente Santana come dovrebbe – ma Brittany non fa mai quello che Santana si aspetta.

Brittany la abbraccia.

Tira vicino Santana così che i loro corpi premono insieme, calore estivo che incontra calore estivo, Santana ancora tremante, Brittany sicura. Il mento di Santana va a posizionarsi sopra la spalla di Brittany e le loro guance si sfiorano appena le braccia di Brittany avviluppano Santana, sorreggendola.

Santana quasi vuole staccarsi perché sa di non meritarsi un gentilezza del genere. È quasi come se Brittany non avesse sentito per nulla quello che ha detto di come sua nonna è morta odiandola. È quasi come se Brittany non si accorgesse delle un milione di ragioni sul perché dovrebbe odiare Santana ed evitarla e non abbracciarla o chiamarla sua amica o trattarla sempre così bene.

Qualcuno come Santana non potrebbe mai meritarsi qualcuno come Brittany.

(Un nuovo singhiozzo emerge dalla gola di Santana.)

Ma Santana non si è mai trattenuta dal volere quello che non dovrebbe avere.

(Duole e duole di desiderio fino a che non riesce più a sopportarlo.)

Invece di staccarsi da Brittany, Santana affonda ancora di più in lei, la sue braccia che si sollevano per avvolgersi intorno al corpo di Brittany e rimangono ferme. Nasconde il suo volto nei capelli di Brittany e trema e trema, il suo battito del cuore insistente sulla sua pelle e i suoi respiri sconnessi mentre piange.

"Mi dispiace," dice, "Mi dispiace."

"Shh," sussurra Brittany, intrecciando le sue dita nei capelli di Santana. "È tutto a posto, tesoro. Stai bene, stai bene."

* * *

Rimangono così a lungo – così vicine insieme che Santana riesce quasi ad assaggiare il vento nei capelli di Brittany e percepire il suo battito dove l'orecchio di Santana preme contro la spalla di Brittany. Nessuno ha mai abbracciato Santana né così a lungo né così saldamente da quando era una bambina veramente piccola. Trova il contatto confortante in un modo che le sue ossa e il suo sangue comprendono meglio della sua mente.

Lentamente, Santana smette di piangere. Lentamente, il suo respiro si calma. Lentamente, si perde dentro Brittany, addolcendosi a lei. Solo dopo che Santana rilascia un profondo sospiro Brittany osa parlarle di nuovo.

"Non sei un cattivo presagio," dice Brittany. "Non puoi essere un cattivo presagio – non quando succedono così tante cose belle quando sono con te."

Stringe saldamente Santana e Santana chiude gli occhi, godendo del contatto, ma anche bramandone ancora, volendo sentire Brittany ancora più vicina di quanto la sente adesso, desiderando che in qualche modo potessero affondare ognuna nell'altra e rimanere così per sempre e di più. Inala profondamente, perdendosi nel vento-e-falò-e-brillante-brillante odore dei capelli di Brittany. Le loro costole si incastrano insieme come pezzi di un puzzle.

"Grazie," dice Santana, a malapena udibile per Brittany.

"Ti farei leggere le mie carte, sai," mormora Brittany. "Se tu lo volessi, te lo lascerei fare, solo per provarti che le carte non significano nulla."

"So che lo faresti," dice Santana perché è vero.

(Brittany dona ogni volta regali a Santana.)

"Sei apposto, tesoro," dice Brittany e non è una domanda e non è solo perché Santana ha smesso di piangere.

Le ragazze si ritirano lentamente l'una dall'altra, le loro mani che tornano a trovare il mignolo dell'altra. Santana rimuove le lacrime dalle sue guance, sfiorandole con la sua unghia. Inala e ridacchia silenziosamente, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stupida per aver pianto così tanto e molto riconoscente nei confronti di Brittany per non averla denigrata per quello.

"Vieni," dice Brittany, dando un piccolo strattone al mignolo di Santana e guidandola fuori dall'ombra della tenda, di nuovo sotto le stelle e la luna così che si possono finalmente vedere l'un l'altra.

Invece di riportare Santana al campo, Brittany la indirizza ancora più a ovest, attraversando il confine più lontano fino a che iniziano a scendere da una collina che domina lo stesso lago poco profondo che Santana ha visto quando il circo è entrato in città stamattina. La luna gonfia risplende all'orizzonte, non piena del tutto, ma quasi, e luminosa. Brittany si ferma proprio appena sorpassata la cima della collina.

"Possiamo sederci?" chiede Brittany e Santana annuisce.

Si sistemano sull'erba, mettendo a posto le loro gonne attorno a loro. Il volto di Santana si sente teso per il pianto, ma la sua tristezza pare distante con Brittany così vicina. La stupisce che Brittany non creda nella sua maledizione, anche con tutte le prove del contrario. La stupisce ancora di più che Brittany la associ alle cose buone. Si sente infinitamente grata nei confronti di Brittany e brama di accontentarla sempre, se può. Brittany prende le mani di Santana nel suo grembo e inizia ad accarezzarle con i suoi pollici, disegnando piccoli cerchi qui e lì, prima che Santana si renda conto che aveva voluto che Brittany lo facesse.

"Ehi," dice Brittany, rompendo la quiete.

"Ehi," dice Santana di rimando in quella stessa piccola voce come sempre.

"Hai mangiato qualcosa a cena?" chiede Brittany.

"Un po'," dice Santana. "Hai mangiato qualcosa a cena?"

"Un po'," risponde Brittany.

Per un po' dopo quello, siedono senza parlare, un'orchestra di insetti che suona nell'erba. Brittany lavora le giunture tra le dita di Santana e le sue nocche. Trova la cicatrice sul palmo di Santana dove una volta aveva fatto cadere un coltello all'ora del tè e l'aveva recuperato d'impulso, per la lama, prima che toccasse terra, accarezzandola una, due, tre volte, memorizzando la sua topografia col tocco. Quando non fissa il volto di Santana, rivolge il suo sguardo al cielo.

"Hai trovato la Stella Polare?" chiede Santana perché Brittany si rivolge a nord e perché Santana vuole semplicemente sentire parlare Brittany e che dica qualsiasi cosa.

"Ho trovato una tigre che caccia grilli nell'erba," dice Brittany.

"Cosa?"

Santana si volta a guardare quello che intende Brittany, timorosa per un secondo che forse uno dei grandi felini di Jesse St. James sia fuggito dal suo recinto, proprio come l'asino maculato prima in giornata.

Certo, non è una tigre – non una vera.

Brittany indica il cielo, verso un ammasso di stelle e tracciando una sagoma. "Assomiglia a una delle tigri quando si annoia nella sua gabbia e inizia a cacciare insetti," dice con praticità. "Vedi? Ci sono le sue spalle e la sua coda, e tutte quelle piccole stelle là sono i grilli. Sta per balzare."

Santana ride, portando ancora una mano alla bocca. Il suo cuore cresce e poi quasi crolla su se stesso; non ha mai sentito nulla così perfettamente meraviglioso in vita sia. La sua altra mano rimane sul grembo di Brittany. Siedono fianco a fianco.

"Correte, piccoli insetti! Correte!" dice Brittany in una voce sciocca e Santana quasi si scompiscia dalle risate.

"Brittany!" strilla, sentendosi così, così dolce verso Brittany che non sa cosa fare.

"Quella sembra una signora con una tournure che indossa una vaso di fiori in testa," Brittany continua. "E quello sembra qualcuno che soffia una nuvola di polvere con un megafono."

Si appoggia sui gomiti, un sorrisetto in volto mentre Santana ride, chiaramente soddisfatta di sé per aver piegato Santana in due dalle risate. Non rivolge lo sguardo a Santana, ma le presta attenzione in ogni altro modo. Qualcosa di caloroso e leggero passa tra di loro e improvvisamente Santana non riesce quasi a credere che ha smesso di piangere così poco tempo fa.

Santana fa un sorrisetto. "Non so," dice astutamente. "Penso che somigli di più a un petardo di Natale."

Quello fa in modo che Brittany la guardi. Fa una faccia strana. "Sei pazza, Santana," dice con dolcezza.

"Tu sei più pazza," ribatte Santana, più dolce e ancora più dolce.

* * *

Dipingono il cielo di assurdità – uccelli che conducono calessi della domenica e pony che portano pettinature alla Pompadour, le loro criniere tirate all'indietro – fino a che non si sentono stordite dalle risate e come se i loro pensieri si fossero liquefatti e le ore si fossero trasformate in sempre. Giacciono fianco a fianco nell'erba, i loro mignoli uniti tra di loro, i buchi nelle loro conversazioni che si fanno più lunghi man mano che loro si fanno più assonnate.

Santana sente stringere il suo petto, quasi come se la sensazione che ha iniziato a crescere dentro di lei quando ha incontrato Brittany per la prima volta fosse cresciuta così tanto che non riesce più a contenerla. Le sue guance dolgono per aver sorriso troppo, ma solo nel modo più splendido. Sa che se sta sdraiata per un altro minuto, scivolerà nel sonno, sazia di Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.

"Dovremmo tornare al campo," mormora Santana.

"Certo, tesoro," concorda Brittany.

Nessuna di loro due si muove.

(Proprio prima di addormentarsi, Santana si avvolge dentro Brittany, testa che si appoggia alla sua spalla.)

(Casa.)


	6. Il Diavolo mi seguirà dovunque andrò

**Mercoledì 29 Giugno, 1898: Cherokee, Iowa**

Santana si sveglia al suono di un movimento e un sussurro.

"Ehi, tesoro, è ora di svegliarsi."

E proprio così, delle dita si trascinano lungo i capelli di Santana, partendo dalla fronte e pettinando le ciocche in lunghi, lenti movimenti. Santana si perde in quel tocco, adorandolo, accoccolandosi a esso dove può. Il suo primo pensiero è che vorrebbe rimanere per sempre dove si trova e il secondo è chiedersi che cosa ha sognato. Si sveglia per via di tutte quelle domande, sbirciando con i suoi occhi trovandosi nell'oscurità, appoggiata contro qualcosa che respira e il cui cuore batte regolare.

Brittany.

Santana alza lo sguardo da dove il suo volto riposa sulla spalla di Brittany per accorgersi di Brittany che la sta guardando, sorridendo attraverso le tenebre della prima mattinata di mercoledì.

"Ehi, tesoro," dice Brittany dolcemente.

Se Santana aveva pensato che Brittany fosse bellissima sotto la luce del sole e di notte, ha trascurato di considerare la potenziale bellezza di Brittany nelle ore che precedono l'alba, quando tutta Brittany traspira di un blu solitario. I suoi occhi nell'oscurità paiono profondi come un pozzo dei desideri , ma anche eccezionalmente a fuoco.

(Quanto tempo fa Brittany si è svegliata?)

"Ehi, tesorino."

Quando Brittany parla, lo fa in una voce sommessa, come se non volesse veramente destarla, anche se ha già pregato Santana di alzarsi. Brittany ha un'espressione saggia e, con lo sguardo, segue perfettamente i piccoli movimenti che Santana fa per svegliarsi, intima con lei come solamente qualcuno che osserva attentamente una persona per molto tempo e impara quali possono essere i suoi segreti. Santana respira profondamente e scopre che Brittany odora di sonno anche se è sveglia, come se provenisse da qualche sogno straordinario, e l'aria attorno a lei è ricolma di Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.

È invitante: Santana vuole solamente immergersi in Brittany e nel suo odore per sempre.

Quasi si riaddormenterebbe se Brittany non ricalcasse il profilo del suo mento con un dito leggero come una piuma.

"Santana," dice, fingendo un rimprovero, ma ridendo un po', come se il suo essere dormigliona la divertisse.

Santana gode quando Brittany ride perché il suo intero volto diventa dolce come la luce del sole, non importa quanto sia sfuggevole il momento. Santana solleva i suoi occhi per guardarla, sorridendo prima che i loro sguardi si incrocino, e Brittany scosta una ciocca di capelli dal volto di Santana, sovrappensiero. Si fissano l'un l'altra, abituandosi a svegliarsi e, per di più, a svegliarsi l'una accanto all'altra.

_Ciao_, mima Brittany con la bocca, improvvisamente timida.

Presto Santana si accorge che il suo braccio sinistro è appoggiato sul fianco di Brittany: la sua testa giace sulla clavicola di lei. Si domanda per quanto tempo sono rimaste distese, avvolte in questa posizione. La sua mente viene offuscata da vecchi sogni e dalla nuova veglia, e, in un baleno, ritrae il suo braccio da Brittany, imbarazzata dall'errore.

(Regole.)

Brittany sembra non preoccuparsi della sua sconvenienza: guarda semplicemente Santana, eternamente curiosa. Santana si rilassa. È strano come qualcuno così avvolto nel blu possa creare così tanto calore.

" 'Giorno," dice Santana, sorridendo col suo sorriso per Brittany, mai così felice di svegliarsi. Anche se si sente allegra, la sua voce è rauca, ancora impastata dal sonno.

Sbatte le palpebre una dozzina di volte nel tentativo di disperdere le ragnatele dei suoi sogni. Si schiarisce la gola prima di parlare di nuovo. "Mi dispiace di essermi addormentata su di te," si scusa.

"Non essere dispiaciuta, tesoro," dice Brittany seriamente. "Anch'io mi sono addormentata."

Allunga il braccio verso la mano che Santana ha appena scostato da lei e intreccia le sue dita con quelle di Santana, unendole in grembo come se non fosse una gran cosa, ma in qualche modo anche la più grande del mondo. All'improvviso Santana si sente del tutto sveglia, e con la sensazione di avere di nuovo quel penny fortunato nella sua pancia che si capovolge ancora e ancora e ancora.

"Che ore sono?" bisbiglia Santana, stiracchiandosi le spalle e spostandosi in modo da vedere meglio il volto di Brittany.

L'espressione di Brittany si svuota. "Tardi," risponde con serietà.

Per un secondo, Santana va nel panico, ma poi realizza che Brittany l'ha fregata di nuovo. Santana ride, contenta che Brittany riesca a fare battute così di buon'ora.

Eccetto.

La bocca di Brittany non si trasforma nel solito sorriso giocondo. Invece, l'espressione di Brittany rimane severa anche quando sbircia dietro di lei, sopra la collina dove lei e Santana sono sdraiate. I suoi occhi scrutano qualcosa. Quando non trovano quello che stavano cercando, la sua fronte si aggrotta. Santana percepisce il cuore di Brittany accelerare, vicino al suo.

_Oddio_.

Per la prima volta da quando si è svegliata, Santana si rende conto di non sentire alcun movimento del circo – solo i cinguettii degli uccelli. Lei e Brittany si alzano a sedere.

"Brittany!" Santana ansima, realizzando il loro grave errore.

"Vieni, tesoro," dice Brittany, scostandosi da Santana così possono mettersi entrambe in piedi.

Appena Santana scatta sulle sue ginocchia, scopre le sue ossa dure e quasi doloranti per aver dormito sulla solida terra: i suoi piedi sono così freddi che si domanda se riesca a camminare. Rugiada si appiccica ai fili d'erba attorno a lei e inumidisce i suoi capelli. Il fatto di essersi svegliata all'aperto invece che nella tenda la disorienta.

Se Brittany non fosse qui a unire i loro mignoli insieme e a far cenno di Santana di seguirla, Santana potrebbe essere troppo sconvolta per muoversi. Perciò, insegue la guida di Brittany, correndo a grandi falcate sul pendio della collina.

Come previsto, quando raggiungono la cima, la città bianca è scomparsa, un campo vuoto di erba calpestata a farsi spazio sotto il carnevale stellato di tigri che inseguono grilli e uccelli che conducono calessi che hanno descritto ieri sera prima di addormentarsi. Il cielo pare più chiaro di quanto dovrebbe quando ci si alza e cantano più uccelli del solito.

"Brittany," Santana dice impotente, immaginandosi all'improvviso tutte le cose negative che potrebbero accadere a due ragazze senza denaro e senza scarpe il cui circo se le è lasciate indietro uscendo dalla città.

"Non se ne sono ancora andati tutti," dice Brittany senza fiato, indicando il lato più lontano del campo, dove Santana riesce a distinguere a fatica la coda della colonna del circo che si alza sopra il terreno nebbioso, già in movimento.

Senza più aspettare, Brittany prende del tutto per mano Santana e le due iniziano a scattare, i braccialetti di Santana che tintinnano ai suoi polsi, la gonna usurata di Brittany tirata su quasi fino alla cintola, le sue gambe pallide come la luna in contrasto con le tenebre. Insetti sferzano i loro volti e le ragazze respirano in circolo, Santana inspira e Brittany espira, così rumorosamente che riescono a sentirlo. Più corrono in là, più Santana si preoccupa che i suoi polmoni e il suo cuore potrebbero esplodere dallo sforzo.

(Non ha mai corso così tanto in vita sua prima di arrivare al circo.)

Dell'erba taglia le nude piante dei piedi di Santana, ma lei lo ignora, troppo concentrata sul raggiungere la sua meta per curarsi di un dolore così minimo. I carri all'orizzonte potrebbero svanire presto nella strada principale e lei e Brittany non devono assolutamente perderli. Si aggrappa alla mano di Brittany e si ripete di correre più veloce, più veloce, più veloce.

Per loro fortuna, le ruote del carro avanzano lentamente sull'erba, urtando le zolle erbose e finendo contro piccoli oggetti – ritardi che permettono a Brittany e Santana di guadagnare terreno sui carri che si stanno allontanando dal campo. Una volta giunte a un centinaio di iarde di distanza dalla colonna, Brittany alza la sua mano libera e urla al di sopra della quiete mattutina.

"Ehi! Aspettateci!"

Santana vede i passeggeri sul carro più vicino a lei e Brittany per la prima volta: Ma Jones e un gruppetto di ragazze della cucina, le ultime ad uscire dal campo dopo la colazione. Il loro carro segue il carro dispensa.

Appena Brittany urla, Ma Jones si volta da dove siede e dice qualcosa al conducente – un sovrintendente senza volto che Santana non riesce a vedere adeguatamente da lontano. Il carro rallenta e poi si ferma, anche se Brittany e Santana continuano a correre.

Vagamente, Santana si chiede se Ma Jones si sarebbe fermata nel caso in cui ci fosse stata solamente Santana ad avvicinarsi e non Santana e Brittany insieme.

Brittany rilascia la sua stretta su Santana appena raggiungono il carro e fa un balzo da terra sul parafango e sopra lo sportello sul retro del cassone, atterrando accovacciata come un gatto. Si volta per offrire una mano a Santana, aiutandola a salire dopo di lei, conscia dei vari strati di gonna di Santana, che si impigliano praticamente dappertutto.

Ma Jones e le sue ragazze osservano la scena con disapprovazione, guardando male Santana e Brittany, che sono state abbastanza stupide da perdersi la colazione e da permettere al circo di lasciare la città senza di loro. Ma Jones ha un'aria particolarmente sconvolta: fissa Brittany e Santana come se avessero detto qualcosa di volgare a una festa dell'alta società,quasi come se stentasse a credere ai suoi occhi. Appena si sistemano nell'angolo più lontano del cassone, scuote la testa verso di loro, disgustata.

Santana si aspetta che Ma urli contro di lei e Brittany per il loro ozio, però non lo fa. Invece, Ma fa solo cenno al conducente – il sovrintendente senza nome che ieri ha aiutato a contrastare il predicatore sul viale centrale – di avviarsi. Santana può solo ipotizzare che Ma si trattenga dall'urlare a causa dell'ora.

Il sovrintendente fischia ai suoi muli di muoversi e il carro viene spinto in avanti, avanzando con un ritmo lento sopra il terreno irregolare. Santana e Brittany si appoggiano alle pareti, i loro respiri pesanti quanto un temporale e i loro volti accaldati. Brittany rivolge a Santana un sorriso colpevole, spostando il suo sguardo dagli occhi di Santana alle sue labbra e ritornando indietro.

Adesso che sono salite in sicurezza sul carro, il fatto di aver dormito troppo pare in qualche modo buffo. Santana ricambia il sorriso di Brittany, esausta ma felice. Canticchia mentre espira e ride quando Brittany, seduta di fronte a lei nel cassone, le dà un calcetto ai piedi.

Dopo un minuto, Santana si rilassa contro la ringhiera del cassone e chiude gli occhi, gioendo per il fatto che finalmente ha una mattinata da trascorrere insieme a Brittany. Quando li riapre, vede un uomo a cavallo che si avvicina al carro, girando intorno da qualche parte più in su lungo la colonna.

Sam.

Sam fischia una alta, chiara nota appena si avvicina, sorridendo ampiamente come se qualcuno gli avesse regalato un nichelino solamente per il suo bel faccino. Saluta le signore sul cassone col cappello, ma non le guarda apertamente. Invece, inizia a cantare.

_Buffalo gals, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight?  
Buffalo gals, won't you come out tonight and dance by the light of the moon?_

Sam ha una voce giovane – molto meno roca di quelle del padre di Santana e i suoi amici dottori quando erano soliti cantare le loro canzoni da salotto – godibile nella sua naturalezza. Si piega sulla sua sella, vicino al cassone. Le sue flosce scarpe da clown spuntano dalle staffe appese alla sella. Anche se il suo cavallo sbuffa un po', non sembra badare alla sua lenta andatura o allo strano angolo su cui lui cavalca.

_As I was walking down the street, down the street, down the street  
a pretty little girl I chanced to meet  
under the silvery moon_

I asked her if she'd be my wife, be my wife, be my wife  
I'd be happy all my life  
if she would marry me

Buffalo gals, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight?  
Buffalo gals, won't you come out tonight and dance by the light of the moon?

Sam finge di cantare solo per cantare, ma non inganna nessuno: non potrebbe rivolgere più attenzione a Ma Jones se la stesse fissando e le donasse un migliaio di denti di leone in una volta.

Da parte sua, Ma Jones si fa piccola in risposta alla canzone di Sam, guardando da ogni parte ma non in sua direzione. Non arrossisce – o, se lo fa, Santana non riesce a vederlo – ma si morde il labbro e pare meravigliosamente timida in un modo che Santana non ha mai visto prima. Quando Sam conclude la sua canzone, alza platealmente gli occhi al cielo.

Quando Sam canta l'ultima nota, le ragazze della cucina stanno ridacchiando, Brittany batte il piede contro il cassone del carro, lui è più rosso del suo naso da clown quando è truccato per lo spettacolo, e Santana sente stranamente le sue guance accaldate, specialmente quando rivolge un'occhiata a Brittany e la vede sorridere come se avesse un segreto. Il cuore di Santana accelera nel suo petto, rapido come un topo, e piega le sue ginocchia più strettamente al suo corpo, agitata come se fosse stata lei a fare una serenata a qualcuno al posto di Sam.

(_I'd be happy all my life if she would marry me._)

* * *

Quando la colonna del circo raggiunge la stazione, Sam smonta dal suo cavallo, stacca il paletto del cassone, e aiuta Santana, Brittany, e le ragazze della cucina a scendere a terra, prendendole una a una per mano e lasciandole usare la sua spalla come appoggio mentre balzano a terra dal parafango. Abbassa il suo cappello per salutare ognuna di loro, sorridendo allegramente, ancora un po' roseo attorno alle orecchie in seguito alla sua esibizione improvvisata sulla via per la città.

Appena Ma Jones si avvicina al retro del carro, Sam la guarda speranzoso, offrendole la sua mano appena fa un passo sul paraschizzi prima di saltare. Anche se Sam pare entusiasta e quasi senza fiato, Ma Jones si rifiuta di incrociare il suo sguardo.

"Sei un pazzo, Samuel Evans," dice in una strana voce, scandendo ogni sillaba.

Santana non può fare a meno di accorgersi che le sue parole sembrano intendere qualcos'altro e non esattamente quello.

Ma si mette in equilibrio contro la ringhiera del carro e balza a terra senza accettare la mano offerta da Sam. Atterra in maniera grossolana e le ragazze della cucina affluiscono immediatamente verso di lei, mettendola al corrente della loro marea di pettegolezzi.

Santana sbircia il volto di Ma prima che lei e la sua banda si allontanino: al di sotto della sua abituale patina d'orgoglio, Ma pare raggiante e afflitta allo stesso tempo. La contraddizione nella sua espressione confonde Santana ma risuona anche profondamente dentro di lei, familiare.

(A volte le persone offrono quello che uno non può avere.)

(A volte non possiamo fare a meno di volere ciò che sembra impossibilmente vicino.)

La sua espressione fa partire una fitta al cuore di Santana per una ragione che lei, nella sua mente, non riesce a formulare del tutto , ma solo per il più fugace istante. Appena Brittany infila il suo mignolo in quello di Santana, Santana si dimentica di tutto tranne che Brittany. Alla fine, Ma Jones e le sue ragazze scompaiono nel mezzo del baccano, presumibilmente alla ricerca di un vagone su cui salire, e Sam dà il cavallo in custodia ad un sovrintendente, che lo guida verso le carrozze per il bestiame sul retro del treno.

"Vuoi che viaggiamo fino a Cherokee insieme?" chiede Brittany, come se fosse anche una domanda.

(Santana non è mai sbocciata prima dell'alba fino ad'ora.)

"Ok," dice in quella dolce, piccola voce che sembra formarsi in gola ogni volta che Brittany fa qualcosa di specialmente prezioso, il che è qualcosa che succede sempre più spesso al trascorrere di ogni giorno e ora.

"Da questa parte, regina Cleopatra," dice Brittany nel suo finto accento formale, indirizzando Santana lungo la linea. Santana ride e Brittany fa un sorrisetto, soddisfatta di sé.

Con la maggioranza delle carrozze già occupate alla massima portata, Brittany e Santana devono camminare a lungo – quasi fino alla fine del treno – per trovare un carro merci che le possa ospitare. Alla fine, giungono ad un vagone quasi vuoto e si aiutano l'un l'altra a salirvi sopra, Santana che trattiene la gonna di Brittany così che non si laceri sul pianale e Brittany che allunga una mano a Santana per tirarla sul treno una volta che si è sistemata.

Appena balzano sul loro carro merci, Santana pensa che Brittany e suo padre probabilmente occupino un vagone differente ogni giorno, come fanno Santana e Puck, e che non riuscirà mai dunque a trovare Brittany la mattina, a meno che, per un caso fortunato, lei e Brittany arrivino alla stazione insieme. Si pone come obiettivo di cercare Brittany più spesso a colazione quando può.

Alcuni altri membri della compagnia si arrampicano sul carro merci insieme a Brittany e Santana, inclusi i Dragoni Volanti Chang e alcuni strani sovrintendenti e sarte. Tutto il loro movimento deve alzare della polvere sul pianale perché appena Santana riesce a mettersi in piedi dentro la carrozza, percepisce qualcosa solleticarle la gola e il naso. Prima di riuscire a trattenersi, starnutisce, ricordandosi a stento di coprirsi la faccia con la manica della sua camicetta.

(Sua nonna rimprovererebbe le sue cattive maniere, per non essersi portata un fazzolettino.)

Quando apre gli occhi, Santana trova che Brittany la sta fissando con dipinta sul viso la più insolita delle sue espressioni adoranti, come se non riuscisse a credere che Santana esista. La sua bocca rimane aperta in una piccola _o_ e lei preme una mano sul suo cuore, come se potesse in qualche modo volare via se non lo trattenesse dentro il suo petto.

"Salute, tesoro!" sospira.

Un rossore nasce sulle guance di Santana: non si è mai sentita così perfettamente interessante per qualcuno come per Brittany. Per un secondo, Santana distoglie lo sguardo, a disagio sotto l'attenzione di Brittany. Quando la guarda di nuovo, nota che i suoi occhi sono diventati profondi e intensi. In quel momento, Santana si chiede se Brittany potrebbe baciarla. Tutta se stessa si accende a quell'idea, ma poi il segnalatore urla che il treno è in partenza dalla stazione, riportando lei a Brittany alla realtà.

"Oh, tesoro," dice Brittany dolcemente, scuotendo la sua testa, forse a Santana, forse a lei stessa. Ridacchia e accompagna Santana in un angolo del carro merci, dove decidono di sedersi.

Santana inizia ad appoggiarsi contro il muro, ma Brittany non se ne preoccupa. Invece, Brittany si sistema a gambe incrociate, direttamente di fronte a Santana, fissandola con quella curiosità sempre uguale e sempre differente. Santana sente qualcosa scintillare in lei come una fiamma in una lampada a kerosene e si volta per aver di fronte Brittany, incrociando a sua volta le gambe. Sorride quando Brittany si protende per infilare la sua gonna da gitana attorno ai suoi piedi.

"Adesso le tue dita dei piedi non si raffredderanno," dice Brittany gentilmente.

Quando Santana si accorge che Brittany non può fare lo stesso con la sua gonna – che è troppo corta e usurata per ripararle i piedi – Santana le fa cenno di allungare i suoi piedi sotto la gonna da gitana di Santana, annuendo per incoraggiarla.

"Anche tu," dice Santana e Brittany le sorride prima di raccogliere i suoi piedi sotto l'orlo.

"Caldo e confortevole," dice Brittany con riconoscenza.

(Qualcosa si comprime nel petto di Santana.)

(Quando il treno esce dalla stazione, le capriole nello stomaco di Santana non hanno nulla a che fare con lo spostamento.)

* * *

In qualche modo Brittany convince Santana che la cosa migliore da fare durante una lunga tratta in treno è fare dei giochi con le mani, e specialmente per qualcuno che non ha mai avuto la soddisfazione di giocare con le mani prima.

"Tutti dovrebbero provare almeno una volta," dice Brittany nel suo modo un po' così, " – come a okra, tesoro. Scommetto che in ogni caso sei più brava nei giochi con le mani di Rachel Berry."

Si scopre che Santana non è migliore di nessuno nei giochi con le mani.

Il gioco di per sé richiede che Brittany e Santana battano le mani opposte dell'altra per tre volte in successione e poi formare delle forme a x sui loro corpi con le loro braccia per poi di ripetere la sequenza, cantando per tutto il tempo una filastrocca che Santana riesce a malapena ad ascoltare senza ridere immediatamente.

Lei e Brittany siedono una di fronte all'altra con le ginocchia premute insieme e non riescono a trattenersi dal guardarsi in faccia, anche se dovrebbero seriamente concentrarsi sul loro gioco. Non riescono nemmeno a smettere di ridere.

Tra la riluttanza sua e di Brittany di distogliere lo sguardo dai loro volti, le loro risate, e il fatto che il primo impulso di Santana è sempre quello di usare la mano sinistra per fare ogni cosa, Santana non pensa che mai qualcun'altro abbia mai giocato peggio a Miss Mary Mack di lei e Brittany in questo momento.

"Brittany!" boccheggia Santana, scoppiando a ridere per aver mancato il bersaglio per quella che deve essere la diciassettesima volta consecutiva.

Ma Brittany continua semplicemente la filastrocca, tentando di mostrarsi severa a Santana, ma fallendo miseramente.

_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack  
all dressed in black, black, black  
with silver buttons, buttons, buttons  
all down her back, back, back  
_  
Brittany finge serietà nei confronti del gioco, ma sorride ampiamente, trattenendo le risate ogni volta che lei e Santana mancano un colpo e danno una pacca ai polsi dell'altra o invece arraffano l'aria. Più Brittany annaspa tra le sue parole, più il momento si fa comico.

_She asked her mother, mother, mother  
for fifteen cents, cents, cents  
to see the cow, cow, cow  
jump over the fence, fence, fence...  
_  
Santana pensa di non essersi mai sentita più felice di perdere tempo con qualcuno che con Brittany. Continuano a voce così alta che le loro voci riempiono la carrozza del treno e gli altri passeggeri le fissano, perplessi da cosa potrebbero trovare così divertente le ragazze a quest'ora del mattino.  
_  
__It jumped so high, high, high  
it touched the sky, sky, sky  
and it never came back, back, back  
til the Fourth of July-ly-ly!  
_  
Santana inciampa sulle parole della canzoncina insieme a Brittany fino a che entrambe collassano l'una contro l'altra di punto in bianco, mani strette insieme, aggrovigliate nel grembo di Brittany, la testa di Santana che cade sulla spalla di Brittany mentre ridono e ridono e ridono.

Proprio quando le loro risate quasi si placano, Brittany contorce le dita dei suoi piedi, ancora infilati sotto l'orlo della gonna di Santana, sfiorando la gamba di Santana, e Santana strilla al tocco, con il grande piacere di Brittany.

"Brittany! I tuoi piedi sono freddi come il ghiaccio!" si lamenta Santana.

"Freddi come il Canada, tesoro!" Brittany la punzecchia.

Santana non si è mai comportata in modo così sciocco con nessuno, nemmeno ieri quando lei e Brittany si sono travestite nella tenda; il suo stomaco duole dalle risate e si chiede se potrebbe sentirsi più stordita perfino se fosse ubriaca. Brittany pare sentirsi allo stesso modo, primula che colora di rosa le sue guance e orecchie, la sua bocca aperta in un sorriso. Santana riesce a contare il battito di Brittany dove i loro palmi si toccano: pulsa vivace come la musica nel giorno di riposo quando Santana aveva visto per la prima volta Brittany di fronte al falò.

Qualcosa cresce tra di loro, caldo come l'estate e meraviglioso, come quel senso di accensione che Santana ha percepito ieri nella tenda dei camerini quando Brittany ha toccato il suo fianco che cova nel profondo del suo stomaco. Le sembra quasi di morire di desiderio, anche se non riesce esattamente a dire cosa desidera.

Per un secondo, Brittany e Santana sorridono, perfettamente deliziate ed entusiasmate, ma poi il rigonfiamento si infrange come un'onda sulla battigia e improvvisamente si sentono meno eccitate e più stanche, tutta l'energia che le abbandona. I loro sorrisi cambiano ma non si dissolvono, diventando pensierosi e tranquilli invece che leggeri e rumorosi. Il sentimento divampante nello stomaco di Santana si espande, profondo ed insistente, fino a che se non riesce a fare altro che tenere per mano Brittany, si ridurrà in cenere.

"Posso…?" inizia a parlare Santana ma non sa proprio come finire.

Apre la bocca e poi la chiude di nuovo. Non sa esattamente cosa vuole chiedere. In qualche modo "Posso…?" potrebbe semplicemente essere così. Il suo sguardo si fissa su Brittany, avvolta nella luce, i primi raggi concentrati di sole mattutino che brillano attraverso la porta aperta della carrozza dietro la sua spalla. Brittany pare interamente splendente, bellissima dietro al suo sorriso, bellissima di fronte alla luce, bellissima di per sé. I suoi capelli raggianti le fanno da aureola, più morbidi e brillanti di quanto Santana li abbia mai visti.

Qualcuno tossisce dall'altro lato del vagone ed entrambe le ragazze sussultano, momentaneamente rotto il loro incantesimo. Però i loro occhi non ci impiegano molto a ritrovarsi. Brittany aspetta che Santana parli, paziente e speranzosa.

"Posso farti le trecce?" chiede Santana timidamente.

(Non è proprio quello che vuole chiedere, ma è qualcosa che le piacerebbe fare.)

Brittany si avvicina all'orecchio di Santana e parla in un sussurro di miele. "Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, tesoro," dice. "Qualsiasi cosa."

(Suona come qualcos'altro, ma anche esattamente quello che Brittany intende dire.)

* * *

Brittany ha quel genere di capelli di cui si legge nei libri – come quelli di Lady Rowena in _Ivanhoe_, chiari e sassoni e sottili come ciocche di seta. Sono così diversi dai capelli di Santana, che sembrano molto più spessi e ruvidi di quelli di Brittany, e anche più ribelli. Mentre i capelli di Santana resistono anche alla sua spazzola di setole di cavallo, i nodi nei capelli di Brittany si disgregano al tocco più leggero di Santana, come nodi allentati in fiocchi di raso, scivolosi e semplici.

Siede dando di schiena a Santana, la sua testa piegata in avanti mentre Santana pettina le sue ciocche con dita delicate, le sue ginocchia raccolte in grembo per tenerle caldo. Anche se Santana non riesce a vedere il suo volto, presume che Brittany tenga i suoi occhi chiusi; Brittany rimane così immobile e respira così pacificamente che Santana non si stupirebbe di scoprire che Brittany si è addormentata. Santana si ricorda quanto le piaceva quando sua nonna le lisciava i capelli e si domanda se Brittany si sente allo stesso modo.

Una volta pettinati i capelli di Brittany morbidi e lisci come l'alba, Santana inizia a dividere le ciocche una dall'altra, separando i capelli di Brittany in varie sezioni, partendo dalla fronte e concludendo alla nuca. Tiene i ciuffi tra le dita della sua mano destra, poi li lavora con le dita della sinistra.

"Non sto tirando troppo, vero?" chiede Santana, preoccupata all'improvviso.

"No," risponde Brittany.

"Beh, non esitare a dirmelo se li tiro."

Non deve tirare troppo o nemmeno un po' perché Brittany rimane in silenzio per molto, molto tempo, muovendo il suo collo come indica Santana, docile e sensibile al suo tocco. Da parte sua, Santana ricade in uno stato di trance mentre intreccia, cospargendo le sue mani nei capelli di Brittany come farebbe in un getto d'acqua o come aveva fatto nel tendone sotto i pilastri di luce. Il sentimento di accensione nel profondo del suo stomaco diventa sempre più insistente più si siede vicina alla schiena di Brittany, più il calore di Brittany diventa il suo calore, fino a quando quasi la spaventa.

"Santana?" dice Brittany. "Tutto ok lì dietro, tesoro?"

Santana non si era accorta di essersi fermata.

(Di respirare.)

"Certamente," dice Santana, sorpresa di sentire la sua voce profonda e scura come il caffè. Dà un'occhiata al suo lavoro, tracciando la treccia che parte dalla fronte di Brittany fino in mezzo alle sue ciocche, guardando dove tiene ancora tre ciuffi dei capelli di Brittany divisi tra le sue tre dita.

(Tessendo oro in trecce.)

(Ha la fata migliore.)

"Quasi finito," garantisce a Brittany.

"Prenditi il tempo che ti serve," dice Brittany.

* * *

Santana non ha nessun nastro con cui legare la treccia dopo averla completata, così non si illude che durerà a lungo sui capelli di Brittany una volta che scenderanno dal treno a Cherokee.

"Potresti sempre farlo un'altra volta, se vuoi," la punzecchia Brittany, eccetto che non suona come una canzonatura.

"Certamente," la punzecchia Santana di rimando, anche lei senza farlo veramente.

Brittany si volta per vedere in faccia Santana, sorridendole. "Quando ero piccola, mamma mi faceva sempre le trecce" dice con voce calma, come fa quando rivela un segreto. "Dopo che morì, papà tentò di fare lo stesso una volta, ma i suoi pollici erano troppo grandi, penso, così legò per sbaglio i capelli in un nodo. Rachel disse che pareva che fossi stata in mezzo a un tornado, ma non ho mai visto un tornado e nemmeno lei, così le dissi che la sua bocca sembrava potesse contenere un'intera diligenza al suo interno e poi smise di parlarmi per una settimana. La signora Evans dovette passare due ore a rimuovere col pettine i nodi prima dello spettacolo e dovette prendere in prestito la spazzola migliore in argento per farlo."

La storia è dolceamara, ma Brittany non la racconta in quel modo – la tratta come una memoria felice, il suo tono leggero ed espressione pensierosa. A Santana quindi non dispiace ridere; le piace la parte riguardante Rachel Berry e si tiene in mente di ricordarselo. Le piace anche semplicemente sentire Brittany che parla in quel grazioso modo caratteristico.

"Quando ero piccola, abuela era solita dirmi che i miei capelli sembravano un tappeto, ," ricorda Santana, scuotendo le spalle.

Gli occhi di Brittany guizzano su di lei. Senza sbattere le ciglia, Brittany dice, "Il tappeto più bello e morbido del mondo intero, magari. Come forse il tappeto che un re terrebbe in una stanza del suo palazzo dove non ci camminasse sopra nemmeno una volta."

(Santana arrossisce al complimento così tanto che pensa che Brittany riesca probabilmente a vederlo perfino sulle sue labbra.)

Gli occhi di Santana si spostano da Brittany, guizzando sulla macchia di luce sul pavimento qui e il chiavistello di ferro sulla porta lì. Si sente bollire ovunque e l'opprimente, profondo desiderio dentro di lei diventa ancora più insistente. Sbatte insieme le ginocchia.

Quando Santana guarda di nuovo Brittany, trova che anche lei si sta agitando.

Brittany è molto bella con i capelli così acconciati – anche se, certamente, Brittany è sempre bella, angelica come la Beatrice di Dante.

"Hai fame, tesoro?" chiede Brittany, e, alla sua parola, Santana si accorge che in effetti è affamata.

"Un po'," risponde Santana docilmente, minimizzando il fatto che non si è goduta una vera e propria cena ieri sera e nemmeno una colazione questa mattina. Guarda Brittany. "E tu hai fame?"

Brittany annuisce. "Una fame da lupi."

Santana rivolge lo sguardo alle assi del pavimento e di nuovo al volto di Brittany. Sa che ci sono ancora molte ore prima di pranzo e si chiede se non perderanno i sensi per la fame prima di allora. Ma Jones di sicuro non sarà impietosita da loro, nemmeno giunti a Cherokee; dirà semplicemente che sono state stupide per essersi perse la colazione a causa del loro ozio. Santana si sente in colpa per aver fatto perdere a Brittany i pasti. Apre la bocca per scusarsi, ma non ne ha la possibilità.

"Vieni, tesoro," dice Brittany, alzandosi improvvisamente da dove è seduta e porgendo una mano a Santana per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi. "Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare."

Prima che Santana riesca a domandarsi come Brittany abbia intenzione di evocare cibo dall'etere dentro una carrozza in movimento, Brittany si affretta verso un angolo, facendo cenno a Santana di seguirla. L'istante successivo, Santana sobbalza, dal momento che non si aspettava di vedere Sam, lì accovacciato contro il muro, chiaro come il giorno.

Come ha potuto Santana non accorgersi di lui prima?

A differenza di St. James, Sam adesso indossa una veste da cavaliere sopra la sua camicia, la sua giacca tolta e accartocciata al suo fianco, con sopra il suo cappello solitario. Pare elegante in quel blu da ghiandaia americana, con una croce rossa di feltro che decora la veste sul petto, e in tutto e per tutto un cavaliere, affascinante come d'Artagnan.

Di certo però non sembra felice come un cavaliere. Invece, porta un broncio marcato, mani infilate nelle sue tasche, e fissa fuori dalla porta del carro merci, spalle curve. Strascica le sue scarpe da clown contro le assi del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi. Santana non crede di aver mai visto un ragazzo più misero.

(Per una volta, Sam è un clown triste.)

Quando vede Brittany e Santana avvicinarsi a lui, raccoglie un sorriso, ma uno non molto brillante; i suoi occhi paiono ancora spenti e la sua mandibola cade in basso, anche se tiene la bocca serrata.

" 'Giorno, signore," dice, accennando con la testa il suo saluto.

"Siamo qui per cercare un uomo con un po' di pappa," annuncia Brittany, accovacciandosi di fronte a Sam. "Che si dice, Sammy?"

Sam guarda lei e Santana. "Britt?" dice, accorciando il suo nome.

(A Santana piace come suona.)

(In qualche modo, non le era mai passata per la testa prima d'ora l'idea che le sue due persone preferite del circo si conoscessero bene.)

"Ti sono avanzati dei biscotti?" chiede Brittany.

"Biscotti avanzati – ?" Sam ripete, la sua voce più tesa del solito. I suoi occhi guizzano verso la sua giacca arrotolata al suo fianco e deglutisce in modo evidente.

"Sai," dice Brittany nel suo modo un po' così, "i biscotti che rubi sempre a Ma Jones dopo colazione. Quelli che lei finge di non accorgersi che hai preso ma che tu prendi sempre comunque perché ti importa di più quello che accade al tuo stomaco che al _tuo posteriore da clown_."

Brittany imita Ma Jones sulle ultime quattro parole. Anche il suo sguardo si sposta sulla giaccia d Sam.

"Perché tu – ?" inizia a dire Sam.

"Perché io e Santana abbiamo saltato la colazione e abbiamo bisogno di un po' di biscotti che ci aiutino a sopravvivere fino a pranzo, altrimenti potremmo svenire."

Sam guarda Santana.

"Come dice Britt," concorda Santana scrollando le spalle, provando a pronunciare il soprannome e apprezzandone il suono.

Ciononostante, Sam sorride e agguanta la sua giacca arrotolata, mettendo da parte il cappello e frugando nella tasca, lingua in fuori, rosa, tra i denti. Dopo aver rovistato per ben un secondo, tira fuori un primo biscotto, e poi un secondo, un po' sbriciolati, ma altrimenti non danneggiati, pur essendo stati ficcati in uno spazio così piccolo come una tasca.

Sam scuote la sua testa appena porge i biscotti a Brittany, come se non credesse di aver ceduto alla sua richiesta così facilmente. "Siete solamente fortunate che non riesca a dire di no a una signora," dice.

"Lo siamo di certo," concorda Brittany, offrendo il biscotto più grande a Santana. "Grazie."

Picchietta il pavimento a lato, invitando Santana a sedersi, cosa che Santana fa, ripiegando modestamente le sue gambe e sistemando la gonna così che Sam non possa vedere le sue caviglie nude.

"Grazie," ripete Santana, annuendo a Sam mentre spezza un pezzo di biscotto per lei.

Per un paio di minuti, Santana e Brittany mangiano in silenzio, lanciando occhiate laterali l'una all'altra e sorridendo a Sam mentre masticano. Lui pare meno cupo grazie alla loro compagnia, ma non è ancora tornato alla sua solita spensieratezza; anche se la sua espressione è felice, pare comunque più piccolo di quanto dovrebbe essere. Santana si sente stranamente frustrata, ricordandosi quello che è successo tra Sam e Ma Jones questa mattina. I suoi pensieri riguardo le regole e i denti di leone e le danze sotto la luce della luna inciampano l'uno sull'altro, confondendo sia il suo cuore che la sua mente.

(Secondo le regole, Sam dovrebbe avere quello che vuole.)

(Secondo le regole, Sam non può avere l'unica cosa che vuole.)

Una volta che lei e Brittany finiscono di mangiare e spazzolano via la briciole dalle pieghe delle loro gonne, disperdendole tra le assi del pavimento, Sam si rivolge a loro.

"Allora come va al circo, signorina Santana?" chiede.

Sam la intende come una domanda innocua per distrarsi dai suoi guai, non per far ricordare a Santana i suoi. Sfortunatamente, la sua domanda sortisce proprio quell'effetto: per la prima volta da quando Brittany ha seguito Santana dopo cena e l'ha accompagnata a guardare le stelle sul crinale della collina, Santana ripensa al povero signor Hammond e a come è morto dopo che Santana gli aveva mostrato le sue carte.

"Non vado matta per la lettura dei tarocchi," borbotta Santana, distogliendo lo sguardo da Sam e fissandolo a terra.

"Però è bravissima a leggere i palmi," aggiunge Brittany velocemente.

Santana sorride, malgrado se stessa, con le guance rosate per il complimento di Brittany. "Ma se non mi hai ancora visto leggere i palmi di nessuno," protesta, all'improvviso timida perché Brittany si comporta troppo gentilmente con lei in tutti i modi possibili.

Dato che non riesce a sostenere lo sguardo di Brittany per il momento – Brittany è così perfettamente tutto – prova a guardare Sam e scopre che lui ha un'espressione molto strana, come se avesse appena assaggiato qualcosa sorprendentemente dolce quando si aspettava fosse acido. I suoi occhi si spostano da Brittany a Santana, assorti.

"Beh, che ne dici di leggere il mio palmo adesso?" dice Sam. "Così Brittany puoi vederti leggere un palmo e tu mi puoi ripagare la colazione."

Santana arrossisce, imbarazzata. "Oh no," obietta. "Non potrei nemmeno – "

"Dai, su! Conosci già parte del mio destino comunque!" Sam caccia fuori la sua mano per Santana fino a quando non la prende con la sua. "Non avrò nessuno spuntino oggi perché _qualcuno_ ha rubato i miei biscotti!"

Sam sorride ampiamente e, quando Santana si arrischia a sbirciare Brittany, nota che anche lei sta sorridendo. Allora è deciso. Santana ricambia i loro sorrisi con uno tutto suo, scaltro. Entra nel personaggio, raddrizzandosi e trovando il suo accento da assumere.

"_Vale, señor Evans_," dice per cominciare.

Dà un'occhiata al suo palmo, piegando e stendendo le dita fra le sue, come un rotolo di pergamena. Guarda le pieghe che scorrono sulla sua pelle e non comprende nulla di più di quanto solitamente farebbe con i suoi clienti, ma in qualche modo si sente infinitamente più a suo agio nel parlare con Sam mentre Brittany la guarda piuttosto che in qualsiasi altra situazione.

"È così grave, dottoressa?" Sam la prende in giro.

"Zitto," intima Brittany.

(Santana percepisce un'onda di calore alzarsi nel suo petto.)

"Hmm," dice. "Temo di annunciarti qualcosa di, uh… _desventurado_." Si interrompe aspettando che gli occhi di Sam e Brittany si incrocino coi suoi, e poi fa un sorrisetto. "Tu non avrai alcuno spuntino oggi perché _qualcuno_ ti ha rubato i biscotti."

Sam ride rumorosamente all'impertinenza di Santana e il sorriso di Brittany si fa così luminoso che perfino il signor Rockefeller faticherebbe a tradurre il suo corrispondente in luce elettrica. Santana pensa che se non fa altro per tutta la giornata, almeno ora ha deliziato Brittany, quindi che altro potrebbe importare? L'approvazione di Sam rende  
Santana felice; l'approvazione di Brittany fa brillare Santana.

Si trattiene dal sorridere mantenendo il suo sorrisetto per il bene della sua esibizione.

"Altre cattive notizie per te, _señor_," dice, fingendo di riconoscere segni scoraggianti sul palmo di Sam.

"Non dirgli che non riuscirà a pranzare!" scherza Brittany.

Santana fa un sorrisetto ancora più ampio quando le sopracciglia di Sam si aggrottano preoccupate. Lei scuote la testa per mostrargli compassione. "Mi dispiace doverti dire che non sarai mai un clown triste al circo," dice. "Sei troppo felice."

Sia Sam che Brittany ridono questa volta, Brittany che applaude come se Santana si fosse appena esibita in qualche notevole acrobazia.

"Vedi?" dice Brittany, scuotendo la spalla di Sam. "Te l'ho detto che è bravissima nel suo lavoro!"

(Pare orgogliosa di Santana più o meno come una persona può essere solamente quando qualcuno premia la sua fiducia.)

"Allora, hai qualche buona notizia per me?" chiede Sam, soffocando altre risate.

Santana canticchia sommessamente e finge di riflettere, concentrandosi sul suo palmo come un filologo farebbe con una traduzione. "Hmm," dice, massaggiandosi il mento.

Un'idea ha iniziato a farsi strada nella sua mente; vuole offrire a Sam qualcosa di diverso rispetto al suo solito genere di consigli dettati dal buonsenso. Vuole dirgli quello che lui vuole sentire. Vuole fargli una promessa tanto liberamente quanto lui regala denti di leone.

Sa che non dovrebbe – non quando non ha il diritto di fare promesse riguardo al futuro più di quanto abbia il diritto di dire la sua a uomini come il signor Adams o il signor Fabray – ma poi guarda Brittany e qualcosa di avventato, speranzoso, e disperato dentro di lei decide di dire quello che dirà, e non solo perché Sam vuole sentirselo dire.

Come Santana prende la sua decisione, l'umore che avvolge la lettura muta; guarda profondamente Sam, desiderando che capisca ogni parola di quello che intende dirgli. Si sente appassionata, delicata, e connessa alla sua chiromanzia quasi quanto spesso si sente con la sua cartomanzia, come se smuovesse qualcosa dentro di lei. Dà un'ultima occhiata a Brittany e prende un respiro, coraggiosa.

(_Posso svelarti un segreto?_)

"L'oggetto delle tue attenzioni si accorgerà presto di te, e lei " – Santana esita – "lei ti renderà molto, molto felice."

* * *

Sam, Brittany e Santana concludono la tratta in treno accalcati insieme, scambiandosi scherzi, e arrivano a Cherokee – che Sam dice si trova in Iowa – tre ore dopo la partenza da St. James. Sam pare molto più rasserenato il momento in cui scende dal treno rispetto a quando Brittany e Santana l'hanno importunato per i biscotti. Santana non sa se lui creda del tutto alla sua profezia su Ma Jones, ma pare speranzoso al riguardo, almeno abbastanza da non sembrare più tormentato dal precedente tentativo fallito di compiacere Ma Jones.

Dopo che Sam aiuta Brittany e Santana a scendere dal carro merci in stazione, abbassa a turno il suo cappello ad entrambe. "Grazie, signore," dice con gentilezza. "Ci vediamo a pranzo." Si allontana sorridendo, probabilmente diretto dalla sua famiglia da qualche parte più in giù lungo la linea.

Mentre Santana lo guarda andarsene, si chiede per quanto tempo il suo sorriso durerà una volta che incontrerà di nuovo Ma Jones. È sfiancante, volere quello che non si può avere; Santana non è certa di aver fatto la scelta giusta promettendo a Sam che Ma Jones si accorgerà di lui e lo renderà felice invece che triste. Vorrebbe pensare che la speranza non faccia mai del male a nessuno, ma sa che non è così, dopotutto.

Santana guarda Brittany e si accorge che lei la sta guardando a sua volta con un interesse per nulla dispiaciuto, sorridendo a Santana tanto con la sua bocca quanto con i suoi occhi. Il battito di Santana accelera, solo per lo sguardo di Brittany.

"Che c'è?" chiede, meravigliosamente nervosa per l'attenzione di Brittany.

Il sole splende, già brillante nel cielo, e l'aria attorno a loro si incolla a se stessa, calda come il vapore e umida, ma è lo sguardo di Brittany che procura un'ondata di calore propagarsi sulle guance e nel petto di Santana. Santana trascina i suoi piedi e il suo sguardo guizza tra Brittany e il terreno, sentendosi come se Brittany potesse vedere attraverso di lei.

"Mi hai chiamata Britt," osserva Brittany. "Sul treno, mi hai chiamata Britt."

Santana sobbalza. "Non ti piace? Ho solamente sentito Sam – "

"Mi piace un sacco, tesoro," la rassicura Brittany, sfiorando il suo polso, lisciando la sua pelle. Il tocco scorre attraverso Santana come una scossa elettrica. Brittany guarda Santana, in profondità e con delicatezza, l'oro tigrato attorno alle sue pupille bordato dall'azzurro più chiaro.

"Ok," risponde Santana con semplicità, il battito del suo cuore si intensifica nel suo petto, ed è l'unica cosa che importa.

Brittany unisce i loro due mignoli e guida Santana ai carri cerchiati adunati attorno alla stazione. Santana vede Rachel Berry arrampicarsi sulla pedana di un carro con suo padre Hiram e il loro domestico mulatto.

Anche se lo cerca brevemente in mezzo agli altri volti della compagnia, Santana non vede Puck da nessuna parte e non ci pensa più appena lei e Brittany salgono su un rambler insieme ai Dragoni Volanti Chang, che borbottano tra loro in quello che deve essere cinese, ma per il resto ignorano Brittany e Santana, comportandosi come se loro non fossero presenti.

L'Iowa pare molto più acceso del Minnesota, come se qui la terra fosse in qualche modo più vicina al sole rispetto ad altri posti. È anche molto meno verde del Minnesota, e a dire il vero piuttosto polveroso. L'indistinto odore di rifiuti di fattoria è ovunque nell'aria, anche se i negozi e gli edifici in centro città a Cherokee sono così pittoreschi e adorabili che Santana quasi si dimentica del cattivo odore.

Cherokee ha una grandezza simile a St. James, con folle che somigliano a quelle che Santana ha visto ieri nel suo viaggetto per far spesa insieme a Ma Jones e Theresa. La città vanta un'ampia via centrale, larga abbastanza da poter contenere probabilmente otto o nove carri affiancati. Il bordo lungo le insegne sulle facciate dei negozi rifulge di un bianco brillante, in contrasto con la luce del sole mattutino, tanto che Santana deve strizzare gli occhi mentre il rambler si fa strada nella parata.

La gente di Cherokee pare euforica per la presenza del circo in città: urlano dai marciapiedi e sventolano fazzolettini ai circensi che passano. La banda del circo suona una marcia vivace che rimbomba al di sopra degli incitamenti e del frastuono e Santana batte il suo piede al ritmo della musica dove lei e Brittany siedono volgendosi sul lato opposto, le loro gambe che ciondolano sopra il paraschizzi del rambler. Salutano la folla da entrambi i lati e, ogni tanto, Brittany dà qualche colpetto coi fianchi a Santana, sorridendo ogni volta alla sua confusione.

Santana ha deciso che le piace molto la parata del circo e particolarmente quando ha l'occasione di parteciparvi insieme a Brittany. Brittany è un'attrice naturale che fa facce esagerate rivolte al pubblico e sembra conoscere sempre il momento perfetto per salutare un piccolo bambino sul marciapiede o mandare un bacio a un vecchio signore che guarda la sfilata dalla vetrina del suo negozio.

Tutti quelli che vedono Brittany non possono fare a meno di ridere: lei è intrepidamente amichevole e intrattiene chiunque con ogni sua azione. Santana la ammira così tanto che per metà del tempo si dimentica di salutare la folla e guarda semplicemente Brittany come se facesse parte dei cittadini di Cherokee e non fosse lei stessa una circense.

Oggi segna il tanto pubblicizzato debutto del numero dei cavalieri, tutti gli uomini sono vestiti con gli abiti che Brittany e Santana hanno aiutato a cucire per loro l'altro giorno. I ragazzi sembrano raffinati nei loro nuovi costumi, eroici come il Cavaliere della Croce Rossa di Spenser. Portano spade di legno e scudi e fingono di lottare gli uni con gli altri sulla strada.

Quando Blaine e Sam – già truccati da clown, come loro abitudine dopo aver lasciato la stazione dei treni – intraprendono un duello particolarmente accanito proprio dietro il rambler su cui viaggiano Brittany e Santana, le ragazze tifano per loro e la folla si aggrega, fischiando quando Blaine colpisce il polpaccio di Sam con la sua spada e applaudendo quando Sam contrattacca togliendo il cappello di feltro dalla testa di Blaine.

(Blaine pareva ad ogni modo buffo con indosso un cappello e il suo costume da cavaliere.)

(Sia Blaine che Sam sembrano buffi, vestiti da clown.)

Il circo impiega più tempo del solito a compiere la processione completa attraverso la città, non solo a causa dei salti dei cavalieri, ma anche perché la compagnia deve fare numerose svolte in strade laterali prima di arrivare al luogo designato.

Quando, quasi alle nove, la compagnia del circo compare alla fine di fronte al suo territorio, trovano la città bianca già quasi del tutto in piedi con solo gli ultimi ritocchi da completare. L'aria è già soffocante, opprimente non solo per la sua alta temperatura, ma anche per la sua umidità. Per sua grande sfortuna, le gonne e la camicetta di Santana catturano calore come una sauna.

All'inizio, Santana pensa di sentirsi stordita a causa dell'afa, ma poi Brittany fa menzione di essere assetata e Santana si accorge di esserlo anche lei, non avendo avuto neanche un po' d'acqua con cui accompagnare il suo biscotto questa mattina, e così decidono di andare a cercare qualcosa da bere. I capelli di Brittany hanno già iniziato a ribellarsi dalla sua treccia. Pare bella quanto una ragazza di Manet su un prato lussureggiante.

Brittany guida Santana lungo il campo verso la mensa, coi loro mignoli intrecciati e, sebbene la testa di Santana quasi giri per la disidratazione e la già elevata temperatura della giornata, non può comunque fare a meno di gioire per essere stata in compagnia di Brittany per tutta la mattinata. Purché nessuno si metta in testa di separarle e che Brittany non fugga, come è talvolta sua abitudine, Santana intende trascorrere l'intera giornata insieme a lei, se può. In effetti, non riesce a pensare a nulla di meglio.

Anche se Ma Jones e le sue ragazze già si muovono freneticamente intorno alla mensa, Brittany e Santana riescono a evitarla seguendo un percorso tortuoso attorno al retro del carro dispensa, dove trovano non solo la tinozza per lavare i piatti, ma anche una linea di numerose botti di quercia con dei rubinetti, tutte piene d'acqua. Risate e pettegolezzi a vanvera riecheggiano dalla mensa, ma tutto ciò che sta oltre l'altro lato del carro dispensa rimane immobile e tranquillo, occultato da ombre blu.

Brittany porta un dito alle labbra, indicando a Santana di stare in silenzio, e le rivolge un sorriso impudente e una strizzatina d'occhio prima di avanzare lentamente attorno al retro del carro e sulla sua scala, per poi entrare nel vagone. Nel frattempo, il cuore di Santana prende velocità. Si domanda cosa accadrebbe se qualcuno scoprisse Brittany nella sua avventura.

Veramente, Santana sa che non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel volere un goccio d'acqua in un giorno arido, ma in qualche modo perde la testa alla semplice eccitazione del fare qualcosa di furtivo insieme a Brittany. Si sente come Jim Hawkins quando sottrae il borsellino di tela cerata dal petto di Billy Bones una volta che i pirati giungono alla locanda, solo decisamente più ridicola.

Trova che deve mordersi le labbra per trattenersi dal ridere quando Brittany emerge dall'interno del carro dispensa trenta secondi dopo essere entrata portando due bicchieri di latta, fingendo con esagerazione di controllare a sinistra, poi a destra, prima di balzare a terra, ignorando la scala, e camminando in punta di piedi fino a Santana, anche se sono le uniche due persone in vista.

"Sei una buffona, Britt!" la prende in giro Santana, prendendo un bicchiere quando Brittany glielo offre.

Tutta Brittany pare sorridere al soprannome. Guarda dagli occhi di Santana alla sua bocca e poi di nuovo su, tentando di sopprimere il suo sorriso, ma fallendo miseramente. Scrolla le spalle.

"Come, non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando, tesoro," dice astutamente, rannicchiandosi per mettere il suo bicchiere sotto un rubinetto, facendo scorrere l'acqua per prendersi da bere. Poi fa lo stesso anche per Santana, sorridendole largamente per tutto il tempo fino a che Santana si sente così dolce per lei che quasi non lo sopporta.

Con un altro occhiolino rivolto a Santana, Brittany porta il bicchiere alle labbra per bere un sorso. Santana imita la sua azione.

L'acqua è pessima, bollente per il calore del giorno, con un gusto di quercia e un retrogusto di stagno.

"È come bere un attizzatoio ma senza la fuliggine," commenta Brittany, con una faccia disgustata, ed ha perfettamente ragione.

Le ragazze bevono un altro sorso o due prima di versare il resto dell'acqua a terra, guardandola mentre si secca quasi immediatamente dopo aver toccato il suolo. Oggi potrebbe essere la giornata più rovente che Santana abbia affrontato al circo e Brittany non è di certo d'aiuto; ogni volta che getta lo sguardo su Santana, lei avverte un afflusso di calore sul volto, nel petto, e nel profondo dello stomaco. Stringe il suo bicchiere di latta e si umetta le labbra.

Vuole baciare Brittany davvero, davvero tanto.

"Cosa state facendo voi due perdigiorno, nascondendovi dietro al carro dispensa, parlando di cose stupide mentre c'è del lavoro da fare?"

(Era da un po' che Ma Jones non sbucava alle spalle di Santana.)

Sia Brittany che Santana sobbalzano, voltandosi di fronte a Ma Jones in un istante. Lei ha le mani sui fianchi, il suo cucchiaio di legno stretto in un pugno, ed ha un'aria più intimidatoria dello stesso Napoleone. Santana indietreggia al suo cospetto, ma la faccia di Brittany si svuota completamente.

"Per prima cosa voi due avete perso la colazione perché eravate in giro a creare Dio-sa-solo-quale genere di guai, poi avete quasi perso il treno per colpa del vostro bighellonaggio, e ora vi sottraete ai vostri doveri, giocando con la mia acqua per la cucina quando ci sono faccende da compiere! Non sapevo che il signor Adams vi avesse concesso un giorno libero."

Il buonumore di Santana si esaurisce, sostituito da un vivo e opprimente senso di colpa. Lei e Brittany non avevano intenzione di trascurare i loro compiti mattutini, di per sé, ma all'improvviso si sente come se l'avessero fatto.

Fin da bambina, Santana ha sempre odiato deludere chi occupa una posizione d'autorità. Nelle rare occasioni in cui si comportava male al cottage, il padre di Santana non aveva mai avuto bisogno di colpirla o metterla in punizione per farle rimpiangere le sue azioni. Infatti, gli bastava solamente fare una ramanzina a Santana con la sua voce delusa e scura come il caffè prima che lei scoppiasse a piangere per quello che aveva fatto, imprimendo le sue lacrime nella sua camicia, ripetendogli ancora e ancora che era dispiaciuta e implorandolo di perdonarla, temendo che, se lo avesse scoraggiato di nuovo, lui non sarebbe più tornato da lei.

(La sua testa le diceva che papà non si sarebbe allontanato da lei.)

(Il suo cuore si è sempre chiesto come qualcuno scegliesse mai di tornare da lei dopotutto.)

Nonostante Santana sia consapevole che Ma Jones la disprezza, la inquieta pensare di aver peggiorato la situazione. Santana potrebbe essere molte cose, ma pigra no di certo. Voleva solo trascorrere una mattinata insieme a Brittany – tutto qui.

"Non l'ha fatto," biascica Santana, guardandosi le dita dei piedi, tenendo il suo bicchiere di latta più stretto che mai.

"Come pensavo!" sbotta Ma. Brandisce il suo cucchiaio di legno contro Santana e Brittany. "Bene, allora. Dal momento che siete a portata di mano e le mie ragazze hanno un centinaio di cose più importanti da fare, voi due potete consegnare un po' di caffè ai ragazzi che lavorano al tendone così non crolleranno per essersi quasi ammazzati di lavoro!"

Una volta che finisce di dare loro ordini, Ma lancia contro Brittany e Santana un altro sguardo severo, come se quasi si aspettasse che se la dessero a gambe senza prestarle attenzione come delle bambine dispettose che evitano la loro tata. Santana non se la sente di darsela a gambe da nessuna parte.

"Riportate i bicchieri dove li avete trovati e tornate da me alla mensa una volta fatto. Niente ozio!" Ma dice in tono aspro, sventolando il suo cucchiaio davanti alle ragazze un'ultima volta prima di marciare di ritorno alla sua cucina.

Brittany aspetta che Ma non sia a portata d'orecchio prima di ridere. "Perbacco," mormora, divertita più che turbata dal rimprovero di Ma.

È così adorabile nel dirlo che Santana non può fare a meno di sollevare la sua testa per osservare il volto di Brittany. Il solo guardarla accende qualcosa nel petto di Santana; la sua felicità ritorna in un istante e sorride. Brittany sorride di ritorno.

Santana vuole baciare Brittany davvero, davvero tanto.

"Muovetevi!" Ma urla dalla cucina e loro sobbalzano.

"Oops," Brittany fa un sorrisetto, scuotendo la testa a se stessa, allungando la mano per prendere il bicchiere usato di Santana.

Santana sa che dovrebbero seriamente smetterla di fissarsi così tanto o non faranno mai più nulla di utile per il circo nella loro vita, ma poi si accorge che non le interessa più di tanto. Brittany riporta i bicchieri di latta al carro dispensa e poi fa ritorno, porgendo nel mentre il suo mignolo a Santana. Per lo meno, Ma Jones non ha ancora separato Brittany da Santana.

"Pronta, tesoro?" chiede Brittany, accompagnando Santana alla mensa, e Santana scopre di esserlo.

(Si sente pronta per qualsiasi cosa.)

* * *

A Ma Jones occorrono quasi dieci minuti per spiegare a Brittany e Santana a chi dovrebbero portare il caffè e come esattamente dovrebbero distribuirlo una volta giunte al tendone. Rifila a Santana un cesto in vimini pieno di tazze di latta, carica Brittany di due pesanti caffettiere in acciaio, e intimidisce entrambe le ragazze riguardo i loro impieghi se non ritornano alla mensa prima di pranzo per poi di mandarle sulla loro strada. Brittany non la smette di tenere il suo sorriso da combina guai per tutto il tempo in cui Ma parla, provocando il fastidio di Ma e l'intrigo di Santana.

(Di tutti i sorrisi di Brittany, quello è uno dei preferiti di Santana.)

Una volta che Brittany e Santana riescono a uscire dalla mensa e dirigersi verso la via principale che va dalle file di tende della città bianca fino al viale principale dall'altra parte del campo, Santana si volta verso Brittany, pronta a dirle che, per quanto le piacerebbe molto trasformare la loro commissione in un'avventura, pensa che, se possibile, questa volta non sia davvero il caso di seccare Ma Jones ulteriormente.

"Britt, io – "

Ma prima che Santana possa parlare, Brittany posa un dito sulle sue labbra.

"Shh," dice Brittany, il suo sorriso combina guai ancora stampato in volto.

Santana smette di parlare, ma aggrotta le sopracciglia guardandosi intorno. Non riesce a vedere nessuno nelle vicinanze che possa origliare e non riesce a capire per quale altro motivo Brittany vorrebbe farla tacere. Osserva Brittany, confusa, e si domanda se verrà mai il giorno in cui i mutamenti repentini di Brittany smetteranno di sorprenderla.

Brittany coglie la confusione di Santana e le risponde con uno sguardo profondo – così profondo che a Santana sembra quasi che possa vedere anche quello che non c'è. Brittany mima con le labbra la parola _Silenzio_ e poi sorride di nuovo a Santana, desiderosa che lei capisca. La malizia nei suoi occhi parla da sola.

Brittany vuole fare un gioco.

Normalmente, Santana chiederebbe una spiegazione – cioè poter conoscere le regole del gioco così da non infrangerle inavvertitamente – ma capisce che non le dispiace seguire la guida di Brittany, anche se intendesse portarla alla fine del mondo, come in una storia di Verne. In qualsiasi altra situazione, un improvviso silenzio potrebbe inquietare Santana, ma con Brittany, pare solamente carico di possibilità. Santana lo trova confortevole, come delle lenzuola consumate.

Annuisce il suo consenso e il sorriso di Brittany si allarga.

_Ciao_, dice Brittany senza parlare.

_Ciao_, risponde Santana.

Anche se non riescono a tenersi per i mignoli dal momento che Brittany non ha una mano libera, le ragazze camminano fianco a fianco, all'inizio solo rilassate, adattandosi al silenzio fra loro, ascoltando i cinguettii degli uccelli e il ronzio degli insetti che giunge loro più limpido del normale, come se fossero all'improvviso solo occhi e orecchie che si muovono senza voci. Ombre si allungano tra le file di tende.

Una volta superato il primo compagno, un sovrintendente – che pare un intruso nel loro gioco – Brittany solleva una spalla in direzione dei vicoli più stretti della città bianca, facendo cenno a Santana di seguirla al di fuori del sentiero principale, cosa che Santana esegue con molto piacere.

In qualsiasi solito giorno, se tu chiedessi a Santana dove risiede la magia del circo, lei ti indicherebbe il viale centrale o il tendone, lontani dalle file di piccole dimore bianche, che per lei paiono la parte meno eccitante che abbia a che fare con l'insieme del J.P. Adams.

Ma non oggi.

Dietro a Brittany, la città bianca si trasforma davanti agli occhi di Santana, diventando una delle foreste di Malory, e Brittany una delle fanciulle di Avalon. Santana percepisce una forte emozione e si dimentica del cesto che penzola dalla sua mano e delle caffettiere che Brittany tiene ai suoi fianchi e invece pensa solo ad andare ovunque vada Brittany e di non permetterle di correre troppo avanti, perché è quello che hanno iniziato a fare – correre.

Sente un filo invisibile che le connette, così che ogni volta che Brittany fa zig, Santana risponde con uno zag dopo di lei. L'erba da calda si fa fresca e di nuovo il contrario sui loro piedi nudi ogni volta che passano dal sole alle tenebre e Santana ride silenziosamente, eccitata dalla calma e da Brittany e dall'incantesimo che racchiude il momento. Brittany si volta per guardare Santana, bocca spalancata e sorridente, e Santana pensa che se solo fosse in grado di imprimere nella sua mente il modo in cui i capelli dorati di Brittany incorniciano il suo volto come un getto di sole, potrebbe non sentirsi mai più triste per tutto il resto della sua vita.

_(I'd be happy all my life if she would marry me.)  
_  
Svoltano all'angolo successivo, inoltrandosi in un'altra viuzza, e giungono ad una lunga, sottile asse di legno che giace sopra un secchio di alluminio contro il margine di una tenda così da formare una pendenza. Anche se Santana ignorerebbe l'asse considerandola l'ennesima attrezzatura della città bianca che, anche una volta eretta, sembra in un costante stato di costruzione, l'intero viso di Brittany si illumina alla sua vista e sale sull'inclinazione con una corsa leggera, avanzando in punta di piedi così che il legno si pieghi sotto il suo peso, bilanciando le caffettiere ai suoi fianchi.

Santana rimane a bocca aperta quando Brittany incespica, preoccupata che Brittany possa perdere l'equilibrio, ma si riprende in un istante, piena di grazia come un gatto sui suoi graziosi piedi nudi, arrivando al punto dove la trave incontra il secchio, che è solo a un piede di distanza dal suolo, dopotutto. Sorride a Santana e fa una piroetta come durante il numero del lancio di coltelli, perfettamente composta nonostante la sua posizione precaria. Il filo invisibile tra di loro tira, tira, tira e Santana pensa che qualsiasi circo in cui si trovi Brittany non può essere affatto scadente. Vuole quasi parlare, ma non vuole interrompere il gioco.

Brittany sorride a Santana, i suoi occhi saggi che vedono davvero. Si esibisce in una piccola riverenza, ancora incapace di usare le mani dal momento che sorreggono le caffettiere, e salta a terra come se fosse niente, caffè che si infrange contro l'acciaio mentre si riunisce a Santana sul prato.

Il gioco si fa più lento dopo, mutatosi da una corsa ad una camminata quasi impercettibile, Brittany che si muove di qualche passo e Santana che segue dietro di lei prima che entrambe svoltino incontrando una luce differente e poi di nuovo un'altra curva, lasciando che la luce del sole le catturi da nuovi angoli.

(Se Santana non fosse certa del contrario, direbbe che stavano danzando.)

Raggiungono la fine della fila di tende, proprio prima del confine dove i manifesti separano il campo residenziale dal viale centrale, e Brittany si ferma repentinamente, raggiunta bruscamente da Santana, così vicina a lei che quasi si toccano.

Il respiro di Santana si sofferma dietro le sue labbra e non riuscirebbe a chiedere a Brittany cosa sta facendo nemmeno se non stessero giocando.

Riesce a vedere ogni lentiggine sul volto di Brittany e il miele nei suoi occhi vivi, ma più di quello riesce a _sentire_ Brittany, il calore che irradia il suo corpo, l'energia dietro al suo movimento, quella scarica insistente che fa gravitare Santana intorno a lei ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte e perfino nel suo sonno. Quel senso di accensione nel profondo dello stomaco di Santana brucia e si rivolta – così ardente da pensare che Brittany debba essere in grado di percepirlo in lei; brevemente, si domanda se anche Brittany lo sente.

La graziosa bocca di Brittany rimane aperta nella forma di una piccola _o_ e Santana vorrebbe soltanto dipingervi sopra dei baci.

Il desiderio di farlo cresce dentro di lei come la marea e Santana si mette in punta di piedi, avvicinandosi, inclinando il viso, così vicina che riesce a udire il respiro di Brittany contro il silenzio estivo.

Ed è proprio per quel respiro.

Brittany ansima.

Brittany ansima e Santana perde il coraggio, la sua audacia si ritira insieme al respiro di Brittany. Non può, non può, non può – non quando vuole più di quanto riesca a esprimere, non quando non è sicura di niente. Santana si ritrae e arretra, portando i piedi a terra e rivolgendo il suo sguardo immediatamente verso il terreno. Tutto il suo corpo avvampa di calore e imbarazzo.

Quando tenta di dare un'occhiata a Brittany, scopre che ha un'espressione curiosa, come se avesse appena visto Santana per la prima volta.

Dopo un secondo, Brittany dà una gomitata al suo braccio e le fa cenno di camminare di nuovo, amabile e dolce, come sempre. Ha uno strano sorriso segreto e Santana non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Brittany avrebbe apprezzato se l'avesse baciata.

(Santana non ha mai avuto un'amica prima: ci sono così tante cose che non sa.)

Brittany non pare portare rancore nei confronti di Santana per averla quasi baciata, almeno.

(Santana si decide a tentare di nuovo più tardi e raccoglie tutta la sua audacia.)

(Si sente incredibilmente curiosa di scoprire la differenza tra baciare ed essere baciata e in qualche modo sospetta che trovare la risposta alla sua domanda sarà la cosa più importante che farà tutto il giorno o per tutta la settimana.)

* * *

Brittany e Santana trovano il tendone quasi del tutto costruito una volta che lo raggiungono, con le tele e il soffitto al loro posto e l'impalcatura sottostante montata del tutto. Quando infilano le loro teste dentro la tenda, attirano subito l'attenzione di un gruppetto di quasi venti sovrintendenti, che lavorano sodo per erigere le ultime porzioni di spalti dentro la tenda.

Martelli battono e tonanti voci maschili rimbombano nel vasto spazio, in contrasto con l'incomparabile quiete da cui Brittany e Santana provengono. In qualche modo, i sovrintendenti si accorgono subito delle ragazze – probabilmente perché si erano aspettati che qualcuno venisse con il loro caffè. Immediatamente, Santana si chiede se lei e Brittany manterranno il loro gioco adesso che hanno un pubblico.

Lo continuano.

Appena gli uomini si affollano attorno a loro, Brittany rivolge a Santana un sorriso felino. L'istante successivo, Santana porge le tazze di latta agli uomini, una ad una, e Brittany inizia a versare il loro caffè mentre si avvicinano a lei in fila, sorridendo e annuendo educatamente quando la ringraziano per la bevanda, ma lei non dice nulla a loro, nemmeno quando uno o due tra loro si rivolgono a lei per nome.

"Molte grazie, signorina Pierce."

"Lavoro eccellente, Brittany."

Si morde solamente il labbro e lancia delle occhiate furtive a Santana con la coda dell'occhio, un sorriso nascosto agli angoli della sua bocca, così bella e perfetta che Santana pensa che il suo cuore potrebbe collassare solo per adorare Brittany così tanto.

Nessuno si aspetta che Brittany e Santana parlino, così nessuno si sente deluso quando non lo fanno.

Gli uomini impiegano quasi dieci minuti a finire il loro caffè una volta che Brittany e Santana glielo consegnano; sorseggiano dalle loro tazze, appoggiati ai loro martelli e seduti su quegli spalti che hanno già costruito, sussurrando l'uno all'altro, e tutti quanti hanno un aspetto smunto, barbe incolte e occhi scuri, mentre Brittany e Santana li osservano da lontano.

Certo, rimanendo nel tendone, fianco a fianco, Santana non riesce a far a meno di ricordare l'ultima volta in cui lei e Brittany hanno visitato insieme questo luogo. Rivede i pilastri di luce, il salire la scala, e il bacio – il loro primo bacio – sulla piattaforma dei trapezi e osserva Brittany per capire se forse anche lei sta pensando alla stessa cosa. Santana scopre che Brittany e sta sorridendo come se avesse un segreto. Brittany le dà un colpetto coi fianchi.

_Ciao_, mima Brittany con la bocca.

_Ciao_, risponde Santana.

Si sente ridicola e felice e perfetta.

Una volta che i sovrintendenti finiscono il loro caffè, Santana e Brittany raccolgono le tazze sporche e ritornano alla mensa, portando il cesto di Santana tra loro, ridendo ma non ad alta voce, avvolte del tutto nella quiete e in loro stesse, più di ogni altra cosa.

Normalmente Santana si sentirebbe a disagio a comportarsi da pazza di fronte a qualcuno, ma dal momento che lei e Brittany hanno continuato a giocare di fronte ai sovrintendenti, non possono fare altro che mantenerlo anche quando si ripresentano da Ma Jones – per quanto sia folle.

"Lavate le tazze e rimettetele nel carro dispensa," ordina Ma, sventolando il suo cucchiaio di legno. "Poi riportate qui i vostri posteriori così posso farvi pelare queste carote per pranzo."

Brittany e Santana annuiscono semplicemente in risposta a quello che Ma dice loro, sorrisi a labbra serrate e dondolando sui loro talloni. Devono sembrare come se stessero tramando qualche guaio perché, in quel momento, Ma si ferma a fissarle. Dopo un secondo di osservazione, pare accorgersi della loro irrequietezza. Rivolge loro uno sguardo e alza un sopracciglio.

"Pensate che ci sia qualcosa di divertente?" chiede.

Brittany e Santana scuotono il capo, agitando le spalle per via di una risata silenziosa e per la genialità di fare un gioco segreto in bella vista di fronte a qualcuno che non indovinerà mai le sue regole.

Per un breve secondo, l'espressione di Ma è un misto di confusione e irritazione, come se non potesse decidere se fare attenzione all'impertinenza di Brittany e Santana o se esserne infastidita, ma poi pare giungere ad una conclusione.

"È meglio che voi due non combiniate nessun guaio mentre lavorate nella mia cucina!" le avverte. "Se sento un singolo suono uscire dalla vostra bocca – "

(Non avrebbe potuto scegliere una cosa migliore o peggiore da dire.)

* * *

Ma manda Brittany e Santana a lavorare il più lontano possibile da lei e le sue ragazze, bandendo loro e la loro ridicolezza a una delle panche più lontane dalla buca per il fuoco con due coltellini, dieci carote, un secchio d'alluminio, e rigide istruzioni di non sprecare tempo prezioso. Ma vuole che pelino le carote nel secchio così da poter riutilizzare le scorze per preparare il brodo più tardi; avverte le ragazze di non farle cadere a terra o altro.

Brittany e Santana si siedono a lato sulla panca, l'una di fronte all'altra, il secchio a terra vicino a loro, ma impiegano un altro minuto a tenere a freno le loro risate prima di riuscire a iniziare finalmente il lavoro. Anche se Ma Jones ha esiliato Brittany e Santana dalla sua presenza, le controlla ancora dalla distanza, assicurandosi che pelino le carote senza dare vita al finimondo mentre lei si mette a sgusciare ceci insieme alle sue ragazze presso un barile.

Guardando Ma che le osserva, Santana inizia a rimpiangere di essersi resa un tale fastidio oggi, ma non fa in tempo a pensarci troppo o a sentirsi in colpa prima che si faccia vivo nientedimeno che Sam Evans, fischiettando una canzone che Santana non riconosce e portando non solo uno, ma una dozzina di soffioni stretti dietro la schiena dove Santana può vederli ma non Ma Jones.

(Proprio allora, Santana pensa che a Ma Jones non le dispiaccia essere disturbata ogni tanto.)

"Samuel Evans," dice Ma, alzandosi dalla sua panca.

Finge di essere seccata alla sua vista, ma Santana non può fare a meno di notare le prime tracce di un sorriso sorgere agli angoli della sua bocca, come il sole che si raccoglie al di sopra dell'orizzonte proprio prima dell'alba.

(Ma Jones è veramente bellissima e non c'è da meravigliarsi se Sam arrossisce ogni volta che lui e Ma riescono a parlare.)

"Pensavo di averti detto di startene lontano dalla mia cucina prima di pranzo o avrei riferito al signor Adams di lasciarti dietro alla stazione alla mercé del primo pazzo che ti assumerà," Ma si lamenta, ma le sue parole non sono affatto pungenti – solamente dolci.

Si ferma un paio di passi di fronte a Sam e posa le sue mani sui fianchi, frapponendosi tra lui e il cibo che le ragazze stanno preparando.

Sam però non si preoccupa del cibo al momento.

Sbircia dietro Ma e saluta col cappello le sue ragazze e poi offre a Ma la stessa cortesia. È già pronto per lo spettacolo col suo trucco completo da clown, colori accesi su tutto il suo volto, così sembra particolarmente teatrale quando prende un profondo respiro, si fa forza, e poi mostra i fiori che teneva dietro la schiena, porgendoli a Ma Jones con un gesto plateale.

Prima che Ma Jones riesca a dire qualcosa, Sam non riesce a trattenersi, "Per favore non essere arrabbiata con me."

Ma ha una faccia confusa. "Arrabbiata con te?"

"Per aver cantato a te questa mattina sul carro," chiarisce Sam. Il suo volto si intristisce un po', "… e per averti dato questi fiori adesso… e per rubare sempre i tuoi biscotti."

Distoglie lo sguardo da lei, improvvisamente timido, e Santana quasi si volta dall'altra parte, sentendosi come se si fosse intromessa in una faccenda privata e nervosa per essere stata lei quella che ha incoraggiato Sam a cercare l'attenzione di Ma prima sul treno. Il battito del suo cuore accelera; non ha pelato una carota da quando Sam è apparso alla mensa.

Ma guarda Sam con serietà, con un'altra delle sue espressioni indecifrabili. Santana pensa di vedere della sorpresa passare sul volto di Ma, ma, se è così, riesce a stento a riconoscerla prima che fugga via, come un pesciolino che scompare nelle profondità di uno stagno.

Prende i fiori dalla mano di Sam in un unico, rapido movimento.

Sam alza lo sguardo per vederla, senza fiato e in attesa.

Una volta che ha la sua attenzione, lei scuote la testa. "Se ci sarà un giorno in cui non sarò arrabbiata con te, sarà lo stesso in cui il buon Signore scenderà in terra a regnare," dice.

(Suona così tanto qualcos'altro che le guance di Santana si riscaldano al suono.)

"Sì, signora," dice Sam.

(Anche questo suona tantissimo come qualcos'altro.)

Per un secondo, Ma e Sam si fissano e basta, lei con un mazzo di soffioni legati alla cintola, lui con un sorriso sghembo sotto il suo trucco corrucciato da clown. Le ragazze della cucina di Ma ridacchiano dietro di lei, bisbigliando l'una all'altra nascondendosi dietro le loro mani, gettando occhiate a Sam e Ma come se fossero un numero del circo.

"Vado a mettere in un vasetto pieno d'acqua questi fiori," dice Ma lentamente, "e una volta che avrò finito, è meglio che tu te ne sia andato e che tutti i miei biscotti siano dove li ho lasciati nel carro dispensa, capito?"

Sam sorride ampiamente: "Sì, signora."

Proprio allora, qualcosa accarezza la gamba di Santana e lei sobbalza.

Brittany.

Inizialmente, Santana pensa che il tocco sia accidentale, ma poi abbassa lo sguardo e trova la caviglia di Brittany avvolta intorno alla sua, così alza di nuovo gli occhi e nota che Brittany le sta prestando più attenzione di chiunque abbia mai fatto prima.

Così tante persone osservano Santana per esaminarla e criticarla, ma lo sguardo di Brittany è così decisamente delicato che se fosse una carezza Santana sa che ne sentirebbe solo il fruscio.

Nessuno ha mai ammirato Santana con uno sguardo così _affettuoso_ prima d'ora.

Santana riesce a malapena a registrare lo sguardo prima che scompaia, e svanito una attimo dopo che Brittany si accorga che Santana la sta fissando di rimando. Un ampio sorriso astuto illumina il volto di Brittany e, subito dopo, lei sfiora di nuovo la caviglia di Santana con la sua, dandole anche un colpetto coi piedi. Santana non riesce a trattenersi – sospira rumorosamente.

_Ehi, tesoro_, mima con la bocca Brittany, sorridendo come se avesse vinto un premio.

Sam abbandona la mensa e Ma Jones ritorna a sgusciare ceci. Le ragazze della cucina spettegolano, chiedendo a Ma Jones se le piacciono i suoi fiori e se forse sgattaiolerà fuori dalla cucina per vedere lo spettacolo pomeridiano. Ma Jones le zittisce e poi sbraita contro Brittany e Santana dicendo loro di smetterla di perdere tempo e di pelare le carote, intimandole di lavorare.

Con quel rimprovero, lavorano più di prima; come se all'improvviso gareggiassero verso qualche traguardo. Santana è sicura che mai nessuno prima d'ora abbia pelato delle carote così velocemente. Perfino Ma pare sorpresa quando le riportano il secchio di scarti della verdura e una grande quantità di carote appena pelate dopo solo un quarto d'ora.

"Mi sa che siete libere di andare," dice loro.

(Il modo in cui lo dice lo fa suonare quasi come un elogio.)

Brittany non se lo fa dire due volte prima di far passare il suo mignolo intorno a quello di Santana e strattonarla affinché la segua. Hanno un migliaio di luoghi dove potrebbero recarsi ma solo una cosa da fare. Il cuore di Santana batte così forte mentre scorrazzano allontanandosi dalla mensa che è certa che Brittany lo senta, anche se corre una falcata davanti a lei.

Scattano attraverso il silenzio, ancora assorte nel gioco, in quieta armonia con tutti i suoni, colori e sensazioni al di fuori di loro, e in armonia l'una con l'altra come quando si ascolta la propria canzone preferita, debole, sotto il chiacchiericcio di una folla.

Santana riesce a sentire il loro respiro affannato contro l'aria umida, il rumore dei loro passi nudi attutito dall'erba della prateria, il tintinnio del braccialetto di monetine legato alla sua caviglia, gli insetti, gli uccelli e il vento intorno a loro, il frastuono del circo ovunque. Respira nel vento e sente calore in gola. Vede così tanta brillantezza ovunque: nei capelli di Brittany, che svolazzano proprio davanti a lei a ogni suo movimento, nell'aria, nell'abbagliante aura della città bianca, e nel lucente sole in cielo dal colore giallo limone.

Si accumula sempre più e raggiunge un crescendo proprio quando le ragazze si fermano fuori dalla tenda di Santana.

(In qualche modo, Santana non è per nulla sorpresa di trovarsi qui insieme a lei .)

Sono senza voce e senza fiato.

_Ciao_, Brittany dice senza parlare.

_Ciao_, Santana risponde.

Brittany dà un altro strattone al mignolo di Santana, attirandola verso di lei fino a che fra loro non rimangono che pochi pollici. Sul viso di Brittany ricompare quel profondo sguardo familiare nei suoi occhi e quello strano sorriso segreto che aveva prima.

Non hanno bisogno di parlare perché Santana sappia esattamente cosa significhi quello sguardo.

Il respiro di Santana si strozza in gola e le sue palpebre si serrano non appena Brittany preme contro di lei e prende il suo volto tra le mani.

È un tipo di bacio differente rispetto alle volte scorse: si apre subito ed è profondo, contro quella di Santana la bocca di Brittany sembra più liscia e più calda del giorno. Il fuoco lento nello stomaco di Santana si capovolge, sconvolgendola, e lei si lascia scappare un piccolo rantolo senza accorgersene.

"Oh."

Così, Brittany sorride contro le sue labbra a e cambia la direzione del bacio, e lo stomaco di Santana inscrive capriole. I loro piedi si muovono sotto di loro, camminando a tentoni dentro la tenda di Santana. Premono alla cieca attraverso i lembi, con le labbra unite e con Brittany tiene fra le mani il viso di Santana, il suo tocco è ardente sotto la mandibola di Santana e proprio dietro le sue orecchie.

Santana sente il bacio _ovunque_, non solo sulla sua bocca, e si chiede se è perché lei e Brittany hanno trascorso l'intera mattinata dedicandosi ai sensi, trattenendo le loro voci, tutto che ha condotto a questo. In realtà non è più un solo bacio, ma un migliaio di baci diversi che si infilano uno dentro l'altro, ognuno umido e intenso e assolutamente perfetto.

Appena finiscono nella tenda, la lingua di Brittany scivola dentro la bocca di Santana. L'avevano già provato quando si erano baciate al confine con il bosco a Mankato, ma non era stato così intenso allora, umido e vellutato, acceso come una miccia. Santana scopre che deve sorreggersi a qualcosa per non cadere e afferra i fianchi di Brittany, sistemando la sua presa appena sotto la sua vita, tirandola più vicina a sé senza nemmeno pensarci. Quasi inciampano nei due passi successivi e si ritrovano sulla branda di Santana, sedendovi di lato, i loro piedi aggrovigliati insieme nell'erba della prateria, ginocchia premute le une contro le altre.

"Oh."

Questa volta viene da Brittany, come se sedersi l'avesse sorpresa. Il battito di Santana accelera, più incessante di quanto sia mai stato prima, fino a che riesce a sentirlo dappertutto. Il suo respiro ricade sulle labbra di Brittany, sonoro, e muove la sua testa, approfondendo il bacio; vuole sentirsi più vicina a Brittany, chiudere tutto lo spazio tra loro. Ogni cosa dentro di lei sorge in superficie e lei rabbrividisce a quella sensazione.

Il gioco si è concluso, l'incantesimo infranto.

"Brittany – ," geme Santana, desiderando più di quanto riesca ad esprimere.

Ha bisogno di più a cui aggrapparsi, più a stabilizzarla, o potrebbe volarsene subito via.

"Santana," Brittany risponde, approfondendo il bacio, la sua voce roca e penetrante.

Solo il suono della sua voce alimenta il fuoco nello stomaco di Santana, che si sposta più in basso dentro di lei. Santana non si è ma sentita così prima, vibrante come una corda, il suo intero corpo accordato alla nota di Brittany. Cerca di trasmettere nel bacio questo senso nuovo a Brittany, di trascriverlo per lei dove si incontrano, come le battute di una canzone. I suoi pollici premono sui fianchi di Brittany. Desidera senza sapere esattamente cosa – sempre di più e di più e di più e _questo_.

"Santana, io – ," Brittany balbetta contro la bocca di Santana. "Santana, io devo dirti – "

"Brittany!"

Le ragazze sobbalzano.

Il grido proviene da fuori la tenda, fuori da _questo_, e sotto forma di una voce maschile.

Santana e Brittany si separano l'una dall'altra, staccandosi dalle labbra e dal volto e dai fianchi, con cuori che martellano da qualche parte nelle loro orecchie. Guardano entrambe in direzione della porta.

"Brittany!" chiama di nuovo la voce, questa volta più acuta e in avvicinamento alla tenda.

Brittany scatta in piedi dalla branda con movimenti spaventati come quelli di un coniglio. Rivolge alternativamente il suo sguardo tra Santana e la porta.

"Quello è mio papà," dice.

Le sue labbra paiono più scure del solito, e anche più piene; Santana si chiede se è stata lei, baciandole. Non sa cosa fare o dire, così fissa semplicemente Brittany, aspettando le sue istruzioni. Tutto si offusca tra i baci e l'urlo.

"Devo andare," dice Brittany, già muovendosi verso la porta.

Santana si alza e segue Brittany fuori, con la mente scombussolata e confusa, in ansia senza sapere del tutto perché. Emergono dalla tenda nell'accecante luce mattutina proprio in tempo per incontrare il signor Pierce che le sta sorpassando, già nel suo costume da circo in camoscio, ma con la sua bandoliera di coltelli da nessuna parte in vista.

Prima d'oggi, Santana non aveva mai visto il signor Pierce da vicino.

Il signor Pierce è un uomo alto, quasi la stessa altezza di Finn Hudson, ma in qualche modo non sembra, a causa della sua corporatura massiccia. Ha i capelli biondi, vagamente più scuri di quelli di Brittany, e vanta una barba probabilmente di tre giorni. Ha un'espressione fissa, sempre avvilita, e Santana non può fare a meno di accorgersi delle profonde occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi, così scure che paiono quasi dei lividi.

Delle linee marcate attraversano la sua fronte, come dei rigagnoli secchi impressi nella terra durante una stagione senza piogge. Ha lo stesso sguardo stancato dal sole di un contadino che ha passato ogni suo giorno all'aperto, e porta con sé l'odore di cuoio conciato, acido e soffocante fumo di tabacco.

Se sua figlia rappresenta la luce del giorno, il signor Pierce pare un'ombra di mezzodì. Anche se lui e Brittany si assomigliano, l'unica vera rivelazione della loro parentela sono gli occhi – entrambi felini nella forma e con la stessa sfumatura di impressionante, inimitabile azzurro.

Il signor Pierce si ferma appena vede Brittany e Santana sbucare dalla tenda e anche loro si bloccano. Guarda tra le due ragazze, sorpreso di trovarle qui e sorpreso di vederle insieme. Ovviamente non riconosce Santana – perché dovrebbe, non avendola mai incontrata? – dato che il suo volto si svuota alla sua vista.

(Non per la prima volta dopo essere arrivata al circo, Santana desidera che tutto semplicemente rallenti.)

"Brittany," dice il signor Pierce, stupito. Strizza i suoi occhi attraverso la luminosità del giorno e fa un altro passo verso di lei, fermandosi a pochi passi di distanza da lei.

"Scusa, papà," dice Brittany e Santana si domanda per che cosa sia dispiaciuta – per non aver sentito subito la sua chiamata o per qualcos'altro.

Il signor Pierce aggrotta la fronte, osservando sua figlia in un luogo dove non si aspettava di trovarla. "Dove sei stata tutta mattina?" chiede, la sua voce gracchiante, spaccata, come della buccia di mais secca schiacciata tra due mani. Parla con quella pronuncia nasale che il _tesoro_ di Brittany solo suggerisce.

Prima che Brittany possa rispondergli, il signor Pierce stende le braccia all'infuori e arraffa il polso di Brittany, strattonandola duramente verso di lui, lontana da Santana.

"Mi dispiace, papà –," inizia di nuovo Brittany, ma il signor Pierce non aspetta che lei parli.

"Abbiamo del lavoro da fare," la rimprovera il signor Pierce. "Lo sai!" stringe di nuovo il polso di Brittany.

Sia Brittany che Santana sussultano al suo tocco. Brittany devia lo sguardo, puntandolo a terra e lontano da sua padre. Sembra quasi restringersi in quel momento. Il battito del cuore di Santana corre per una motivazione totalmente differente rispetto a quando erano nella tenda.

(Tenta di non pensare al distretto di Tenderloin perché non dovrebbe essere paragonabile.)

"Sì, papà," dice Brittany con aria contrita, non osando incontrare i suoi occhi.

Appena il signor Pierce inizia a far allontanare Brittany dalla sua tenda, Brittany si guarda indietro verso Santana, reclutante ad andare. I loro occhi si incrociano dalla distanza e Santana sente qualcosa connettersi al suo cuore. Non vuole che Brittany se ne vada e sa che nemmeno Brittany lo vuole.

(Il filo invisibile tra loro si tende, tende, tende.)

Il signor Pierce si accorge che Brittany non lo sta seguendo e traccia il suo sguardo fino a Santana. Le linee sulla sua fronte si approfondiscono appena pare notare Santana per la prima volta. La sua espressione si annebbia, indecifrabile, poi si fa buia.

(Santana si chiede quanto di lei riesca a vedere.)

(Brittany dice che Santana non ha alcun diavolo e che le carte sono solo carte.)

* * *

Santana non sa per quanto tempo si soffermi fuori dalla sua tenda prima che la campana della mensa suoni, chiamandola a pranzo, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri riguardo trecce e giochi silenziosi e baci e il duro, duro sguardo negli occhi del signor Pierce appena ha condotto via sua figlia.

Non la sorprende nemmeno quando né Brittany né suo padre si presentano a pranzo, anche se la intristisce pensare che Brittany perderà un secondo pasto oggi a causa sua. Santana considera di chiedere il permesso a Ma Jones di portare un piatto alla tenda di Brittany, ma la campana d'avviso suona prima che riesca a farlo. Ciondola al limite della mensa per un minuto intero prima che Ma Jones la colga in flagrante.

"Ragazza, è meglio che tu vada a prepararti per lo spettacolo o Ken ti spellerà viva!" la rimprovera Ma. "Muoviti, vai!"

E Santana deve andare perché le regole sono le regole che sono le regole.

È solo quando Santana fa un'altra fermata alla sua tenda per procurarsi il suo sacco variopinto e tamburello dalla sua valigia che si ricorda di non aver mai visto Puck da quando è corsa via dalla mensa ieri sera dopo cena. Per un momento, si chiede cosa stia pensando del fatto che si è nascosta con Brittany tutta notte e tutta mattina. Ha almeno cercato Santana? Se sì, lei non ne è al corrente.

Mentre è alla tenda, Santana si prende un momento per lavarsi il volto e i denti e pettinare i suoi capelli con la sua spazzola di setole di cavallo, districando i nodi fino a che le sue ciocche iniziano a sembrare di meno fili di cotone e più la vecchia seta. Sistema il suo costume e riannoda i suoi foulard alla cintola, respirando profondamente attraverso labbra socchiuse. Non sa perché si sente così sconvolta, come se avesse lasciato qualcosa di incompleto o come se il suo corpo fosse una campana suonata, ancora risonante del suo ultimo rintocco.

Arriva al viale centrale con dieci minuti d'anticipo e trova che Ken la sta già aspettando fuori dal suo padiglione, con lo stesso cipiglio critico di sempre. Brontola a lei di non combinare guai e di comportarsi bene e Santana annuisce semplicemente, sperando di non dover leggere i tarocchi oggi, sistemando il suo mazzo sul tavolo e nascondendo il suo tamburello sotto la sua sedia.

Considerando che Cherokee non è più grande di St. James, Santana si era aspettata che il circo attirasse una folla di dimensioni simili a quella che aveva intrattenuto ieri.

Non ha questa fortuna.

Entro due minuti dall'apertura al pubblico della fiera del circo, circa centottanta anime affluiscono al padiglione di Santana. Più e più clienti si accodano di fronte a lei, Santana si sente sempre più nauseata. Dopo solo cinque minuti, il suo pubblico si espande fino a includere più di duecento persone, protendendosi così in lontananza che Santana non riesce a vedere i volti di tutti quelli che si trovano davanti a lei – sente solo le loro chiacchiere vivaci, con piccoli stralci di conversazioni che spuntano qua e là.

" – predetto la sua morte ed è morto non più di cinque ore dopo!"

"Hanno detto che ha lasciato un enorme patrimonio e – !"

" – giura su tutto che lei fa sul serio!"

" – ha detto che ha venduto la sua anima al diavolo così da leggere le carte come libri – "

A quanto pare, la gente di Cherokee sa già tutto del'esibizione di Santana a St. James, non importa se esistono confini di stato o quasi centocinquanta miglia a separare le due città.

(Santana non ha mai venduto la sua anima a nessuno.)

(Il diavolo l'ha sempre posseduta senza mercanteggiare per ottenerla.)

Sono qui per le letture dei tarocchi, Santana ne è certa.

Oddio. Affonda nella sua sedia e ripensa a quello che Brittany le ha detto ieri sera sotto le stelle – che Santana non ha ucciso nessuno, che le carte sono solo carte, e che ognuno fa le sue scelte, non il destino – ripetendo a se stessa le parole di Brittany come sua nonna avrebbe fatto con il datato spagnolo ecclesiastico di una preghiera. Cerca di calmarsi, di analizzare la situazione logicamente e di non preoccuparsi prima di avere un motivo per farlo.

Ma poi arriva il suo primo cliente.

È un ragazzo, probabilmente un anno più giovane di Santana, ma vestito in modo più raffinato di tutti gli uomini nelle sue immediate vicinanze.

Mentre la maggior parte dei ragazzi che Santana riesce a vedere davanti a lei oggi sono giunti al circo indossando abiti da fattoria – tute da lavoro e jeans polverosi – questo giovane gentiluomo porta un'elegante giacca a doppiopetto con un colletto rigido, un panciotto a strisce verdi e dorate molto fini, un foulard di seta color melanzana, pantaloni larghi ai fianchi e stretti alle caviglie, guanti gialli, e un fiore all'occhiello violetto. Sul capo indossa il suo cappello di velluto piegato sulle ventitré e sembra che gli piaccia quando le persone attorno a lui si accorgono che i suoi gemelli, orologio da taschino, e spilla per la cravatta luccicano di oro zecchino.

Anche se probabilmente non è più vecchio di diciassette o diciotto anni al massimo, il ragazzo è già alto, magro come uno stelo, con spalle ampie; a vederlo, pare che non abbia raggiunto ancora la sua statura e probabilmente un giorno potrà irrobustirsi. Mostra quello che Santana può solo definire come un volto scaltro e ha un sorrisetto altezzoso che gli dà le sembianze di una persona che strizza gli occhi per la luce accecante del sole. Passeggia fino al tavolo di Santana, mani infilate in tasca, petto in fuori.

"Ho sentito che hai la fama di leggere i tarocchi per giovani milionari, gitana," il ragazzo dice, a mo' di saluto, sedendosi sulla sedia prima che Santana lo inviti a farlo. Sorride compiaciuto come se lei fosse un articolo divertente sulla colonna d'intrattenimento di un quotidiano. "Perché non mi sorprendi?"

Il cuore di Santana si blocca.

Adesso ha un motivo per preoccuparsi.

Malgrado ogni suo tentativo, Santana non può fare a meno di pensare al signor Hammond, e non solo a lui, ma anche al signor Fabray, papà, abuela, e il giardiniere, a turno. Anche se il signor Fabray era ancora vivo l'ultima volta che ne ha sentito parlare Santana, tutte le altre persone per cui Santana ha letto sono morte e, se questo ragazzo insiste che Santana legga per lui, allora morirà anche lui.

In tutta sincerità, a Santana non piace per nulla questo ragazzo, perfino dalla loro breve interazione. Non c'è alcun dubbio su quale tra i sette peccati capitali sia il suo vizio; il modo con cui la guarda dall'alto al basso come se fosse qualche affascinante, sporca rarità la irrita a tal punto che se non esistessero le regole, lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato sulla guancia lo stesso istante in cui ha messo gli occhi su di lei.

_Él piensa que tiene los testículos de oro._

Ma comunque, non importa quanto la infastidisca, Santana non vuole che il ragazzo muoia.

A quanto pare, impiega troppo a rispondergli.

"Gitana," dice nella stessa voce strascicata, "forse non mi hai compreso: il mio futuro sarà quello più importante che leggerai in questa fiera, non importa chi verrà dopo di me. Dopotutto, non capita tutti i giorni di avere l'occasione di intrattenere il figlio del procuratore distrettuale." Sogghigna a Santana attraverso il tavolo, occhi che si alzano da dove le sue mani tremano sulla tavola a dove la sua bocca rimane leggermente socchiusa. Pare totalmente divertito da lei. Le sue labbra si arricciano di sgradevole orgoglio. "Quindi intrattienimi," dice.

Immediatamente, Santana cerca Ken tra la folla e, come previsto, lo trova in piedi proprio dietro la spalla del giovane uomo, il suo volto di differenti sfumature di rosso e viola ad un tempo. La gela con lo sguardo, pronto a chiamarla negra e storcerle il braccio se lei dovesse deluderlo oggi.

Il petto di Santana si stringe e la sua mano trema mentre la allunga per prendere il mazzo. Deglutisce e deglutisce, ma la sua gola non ha intenzione di rimanere umida. Visioni di calessi guidate da cavalli che si ribaltano e il tram di Park Avenue riempiono la sua mente. Se legge le carte, pescherà la Morte; se pesca la Morte, il ragazzo di fronte a lei morirà.

Riesce a malapena a dividere il mazzo e a passarlo al ragazzo.

"Pu-può gentilmente mescolare?" chiede, rabbrividendo così violentemente che riesce a malapena a parlare.

Il ragazzo annuisce in modo impertinente e prende le carte, mescolandole con mano esperta, piegandole a ponte senza nemmeno distogliere il suo sguardo da Santana. Sembra godersi l'ansia di lei e si appoggia alla sedia, gambe incrociate da damerino davanti a lui. Il ragazzo non guarda Santana con la stesse bramosia di Puck o così selvaggiamente come i sovrintendenti sul treno, ma il suo sguardo pare comunque predatorio – come il gatto che vuole catturare un topo ma non ha alcuna intenzione di mangiarlo.

Una volta che finisce con le carte, Santana gli chiede, "Può gentilmente dividere il mazzo in tre parti?" e lui esegue.

Santana sente della bile risalirle lungo la gola e si chiede se ce la farà a concludere questa lettura senza stare male. Il battito del cuore si intensifica fino a pulsare nelle tempie e attorno alle orecchie. Non riesce a smettere di deglutire, ma non riesce nemmeno a farlo. Tutto pare troppo luminoso e troppo rumoroso. Non riesce a trattenersi dal tremare.

Il ragazzo le porge la prima pila e tira fuori la prima carta. "Que-questo rappresenta l-lei," balbetta, alzando il Sette di Spade e poi sistemandolo sul tavolo, direttamente di fronte al ragazzo.

"Mi rappresenta, adesso?" dice il ragazzo apaticamente, porgendo le due pile rimanenti di carte a Santana, così che possa metterle ai loro posti.

Eccetto che non lo fa.

Le fa cadere.

In un secondo, il ragazzo allunga di nuovo le due pile a Santana e lei le prende. Il momento successivo, un fremito percorre le sue mani e le sue dita le fanno scivolare; le carte svolazzano a terra, piovendo sopra il tavolo e sull'erba, leggiadre come le ali multicolori delle falene, troppo pesanti per volare via seguendo la brezza, ma troppo leggere per rimanere al loro posto mentre cadono. Alcune atterrano sul grembo di Santana, altre alle sue caviglie. La folla attorno al padiglione rimane stupefatta e Santana sobbalza, così totalmente sorpresa che delle lacrime spuntano ai suoi occhi appena si rende conto di cosa è successo.

"Tu, negra maldestra – " Ken inizia ad attaccarla, agguantando Santana dall'altro lato del tavolo, come se intendesse sollevarla per la collottola e picchiarla come un gatto dispettoso.

Non ha però l'occasione di dire altro oltre a quello.

Proprio allora, un grido acuto rimbomba dal campo del viale centrale. Tutte le persone tra il pubblico di Santana si voltano per individuare con lo sguardo la fonte del frastuono. Da dove siede, Santana non riesce a vedere nulla tranne la massa, ma riesce a sentire le urla, con chiarezza sufficiente.

"Evitate questo luogo del peccato! Questo suolo appartiene al Principe delle Menzogne! Questo è il luogo del male!"

"Non è stato proprio ieri che questo stesso circo ha prescritto una maledizione venuta nientemeno che dall'Inferno? Non vi sono forse qui indovini e stregoni, tutti portatori di demoni!"

"Vi guideranno presto all'Inferno con i loro trucchi perversi!"

"Abbandonate il circo o marcirete all'Inferno!"

Ieri a St. James, il circo ha ricevuto un predicatore sul viale centrale. Oggi a Cherokee, il circo sembra aver attirato un gruppetto di almeno quattro predicatori, se non di più che Santana non riesce ancora a vedere. La folla attorno al padiglione di Santana si sposta, nervosa, guardando tra Santana e gli ancora invisibili predicatori che condannano lei e il suo lavoro sul viale centrale. Lo stomaco di Santana si restringe; si sente più nauseata che mai.

"Nel nome di Gesù Cristo, vorremmo invitare ogni anima dannata che lavora per questo circo a pentirsi dei suoi peccati per essere salvata! Rinunciate al circo e a tutta la sua immoralità! Siamo venuti preparati per scacciare demoni, come è scritto,

_E avvenne, come andavamo al luogo d'orazione, che incontrammo una certa serva, che avea uno spirito indovino e con l'indovinare procacciava molto guadagno ai suoi padroni._

Costei, messasi a seguir Paolo e noi, gridava: Questi uomini son servitori dell'Iddio altissimo, e vi annunziano la via della salvezza.

Così fece per molti giorni; ma essendone Paolo annoiato, si voltò e disse allo spirito: Io ti comando, nel nome di Gesù Cristo, che tu esca da costei. Ed esso uscì in quell'istante.

Pentitevi, peccatori, e accettate Cristo come vostro Signore! Pentitevi o siate dannati!"

Sebbene questa voce pretenda di volerla salvare, Santana si è raramente sentita più odiata in vita sua. L'assoluto rancore nelle parole del predicatore fa venire voglia a Santana di seppellirsi nella terra dove nessuno potrebbe vederla.

L'unica cosa buona che deriva dall'intrusione è che sia il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei sia Ken sembrano essersi dimenticati della lettura e delle carte cadute; il ragazzo si alza dal suo posto, sfruttando la sua altezza per vedere al di sopra della folla la sorgente di tutte quelle grida, e Ken rilascia Santana dalla sua stretta, facendosi largo attraverso la massa lungo il viale centrale, presumibilmente per impedire a loro intrusione.

Ken non è l'unico a confrontarsi con i predicatori.

Presto, il ruggito leonino del signor Adams risuona sopra le folle.

"Portateli fuori, ragazzi – !"

Suoni di zuffa riempiono l'aria; la folla attorno a Santana si irrigidisce e poi si allarga, accalcandosi insieme e poi aprendosi in risposta a qualsiasi cosa accada di fronte a loro. Delle urla indistinte echeggiano attorno al padiglione di Santana e le persone sgomitano. Il momento pare più rumoroso e abbagliante che mai. Santana affonda di nuovo nella sua sedia e si fa piccola dove siede, stringendo la tovaglia con così tanta forza che le sue nocche diventano bianche.

"Vi farò arrestare tutti quanti, uno ad uno! Sparite! Sceriffo!"

Un sonoro fischio suona al di sopra del baccano e Santana lo sente lungo tutta la schiena. Non sa se non vedere cosa succede da vicino rende la situazione migliore o peggiore; non riesce a capire se dovrebbe ringraziare i predicatori per aver interrotto la sua lettura o odiarli per essere odiata da loro.

(Santana trema più che mai.)

* * *

Pare che l'unica cosa da fare sia raccogliere le carte – dopo che la folla inizia a sparpagliarsi; dopo che lo sceriffo ordina ai predicatori di darsela a gambe altrimenti emetterà delle multe per tutti quanti; dopo che Ken e il signor Adams assicurano sul viale centrale che lo spettacolo continuerà e poi si allontanano con le loro teste premute vicine, parlando di affari mentre camminano; dopo che il procuratore distrettuale viene a prendere suo figlio e gli dice che non assisteranno allo spettacolo pomeridiano perché hanno altri affari di cui occuparsi.

Santana si china, battito che martella le sue orecchie, e coglie ogni carta dal prato con dita che vanno a tentoni. Il suo respiro è inquieto e le sue mani e polsi sono ancora scossi. Si muove lentamente, come si farebbe dopo una dura caduta.

(In un senso, in effetti si sente come se fosse caduta.)

* * *

Ken non è nelle vicinanze per accompagnare Santana all'area di backstage quando la campana dello spettacolo suona, ma ricompare nel momento stesso in cui Santana gira attorno al tendone, in piedi su una panchina che limita l'area del retroscena, intento a rivolgersi a un considerevole gruppo di circensi. A prima vista, Ken assomiglia ad un ambulante che ha intenzione di vendere i suoi prodotti al mercato; il suo pubblico però non pare proprio deciso a comprare da lui.

A quanto pare, Ken ha chiamato a raccolta entrambi i gruppi di backstage, così da parlare a tutti loro insieme. Quasi duecento persone si raccolgono attorno a lui, gli uomini con i loro costumi da cavaliere, alcune delle donne con dei foulard attorno alle loro teste.

Ken intima loro di acquietarsi, ma non lo ascoltano subito; Santana distingue dei pettegolezzi riguardo ai predicatori sul viale centrale che circolano tra la marmaglia. Un paio di persone si lamentano dei gillie e per Santana è strano ascoltarli, come una bambina che si imbatte in una conversazione adulta quando non ha intenzione di farlo e tutto d'un tratto inizia a comprendere qualcosa di duro riguardo al mondo da quello che origlia.

Theresa Schuester sta sul limitare della massa, numerose sarte tutte in fila dietro di lei. Tutte le ragazze portano ceste in vimini cariche di fiori selvatici o un assortimento di scarti di stoffa sulle braccia. Appena Theresa nota che Santana è arrivata all'area di retroscena, le fa cenno di avvicinarsi.

Prima che Santana possa o fare domande o protestare, Theresa la zittisce tempestivamente, trascinandola per un polso e posando una mano su ogni lato del volto di Santana, immobilizzandola. Per un secondo, Santana vacilla, insicura su quello che Theresa intende farle e sentendosi piuttosto nervosa a causa della sua improvvisa vicinanza. Santana trattiene il suo respiro, guardando ovunque tranne che negli occhi furiosi di Theresa e desidera, come fa spesso, di essere invisibile.

(Se fosse Brittany a tenere così il suo volto, Santana sa che si bacerebbero.)

(Dal momento che Theresa la tiene ferma, Santana si chiede se per caso la schiaffeggerà.)

Rapida come uno schiocco, Theresa si allunga verso i cesti di una delle ragazze al suo fianco, strattonando un pezzo di stoffa blu – un fazzoletto – e posizionandolo sulla testa di Santana, ripiegandolo su se stesso per formare un velo. Theresa stringe la stoffa così saldamente che comprime la mandibola di Santana e poi canticchia tra sé e sé, soddisfatta del suo lavoro, ma non di Santana, che delude Theresa, non importa cosa faccia.

"Nascondi le tue cose sotto una panca e prendi questo," Theresa dice con voce tagliente, tirando fuori un lupino selvatico da uno dei cesti delle ragazze e ficcandolo tra le mani di Santana come se trovasse sia il fiore che la ragazza ugualmente sgradevoli. "Questo è il tuo favore e lo offrirai a uno dei cavalieri alla fine del numero."

Santana apre la bocca per chiedere a quale cavaliere dovrebbe dare il fiore e come saprà quando il numero è finito, non avendolo mai provato prima, ma Theresa la zittisce di nuovo e le fa un brusco cenno di dirigersi verso Ken, che è finalmente riuscito a far tacere la compagnia e pare che stia per fare un discorso.

Theresa spinge leggermente Santana, facendola finire in mezzo agli altri circensi raccoltisi. Santana si divincola tra la folla, avvicinandosi a Blaine il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro e alcune delle cavallerizze Sylvestri.

"Ascoltate!" Ken sbraita. "Ecco come funzionerà! Faremo entrare prima i cavalieri a cavallo, poi il resto di voi. Avrete cinque minuti per lottare e azzuffarvi ed è meglio che vi assicuriate che il pubblico riesca a vedere le vostre spade. Dopodiché, suoneremo la campana e le signore dovrebbero entrare e ballare sulla Pista Uno e Pista Tre. I cavalieri neri tenteranno di gettarsi su di voi – "

A questo punto, numerosi ragazzi tra la folla, che indossano costumi neri con croci rosse invece che quelli blu con croci rosse che Santana e Brittany hanno cucito l'altro giorno, urlano come dei mascalzoni, agitando i loro pugni in segno d'approvazione.

" – e voi signore dovreste strillare e farvi indietro, a turno. Poi i cavalieri blu – "

I ragazzi nei costumi blu esaltano, dando voce alla loro opposizione.

" – arriveranno a difendervi. Si esibiranno in una finta battaglia per altri cinque minuti. Una volta che la musica cambia, i cavalieri si metteranno di fronte alle signore e quelle offriranno i loro favori. Fate anche in modo che il pubblico vi veda. Poi la musica muterà di nuovo e ricominceremo con la sfilata, come al solito.

Se gli elefanti entrano e voi vi trovate ancora in pista, avete aspettato troppo e dovrete unirvi alla sfilata fino a che non potrete uscire di soppiatto dal retro. Una volta arrivati fuori dal tendone, restituite subito i vostri costumi e foulard alla signora Schuester! Ci saranno tre minuti prima che i Chang occupino il palco. Il signor Adams non vuole vedere errori oggi, quindi rimanete ai vostri posti o vi darò in pasto ai leoni del signor St. James! Bene, adesso, ragazzi, dentro il tendone!"

Ken scende dalla sua panca e fa cenno ai cavalieri di seguirlo verso l'entrata del tendone. Per un secondo, Santana pensa di vedere Puck in mezzo alla marmaglia, ma non ne è certa, dato che ci sono così tante spalle e teste a bloccarle la visuale.

È solo quando alcune delle donne nella zona di backstage si muovono oltre agli uomini che Santana si ricorda improvvisamente che Ken ha riunito l'intera compagnia per il suo discorso; alcune delle donne compiono un esodo verso l'altra area del retroscena – quella più vicina al serraglio.

Brittany potrebbe essere tra loro.

Solo il pensiero di Brittany trasferisce a Santana un'ondata di energia. Si muove d'impulso, facendosi largo fra le cavallerizze da ogni lato senza nemmeno una scusa e poi scattando attorno alla buca per il falò del backstage così da poter saltare sopra la stessa panchina dove Ken si trovava per rivolgersi alla compagnia.

Santana si mette in punta di piedi, cercando fra teste delle donne nell'area del retroscena, gli uomini affollati alla porta del tendone, e, più in là, le altre donne che stanno tornando alla loro area di retroscena, trattenendo il suo respiro mentre conta ogni fazzoletto da testa, come una conterebbe le stelle.

Anche se Santana individua la Celebre Gigantessa di Akron, alcune del gruppo delle cavallerizze, e altre circensi che non riconosce a vista, non trova alcuna traccia di Brittany.

(Qualcosa dentro di lei si ritira.)

Santana non sa dove Brittany trascorre di solito il tempo alla vigilia dello spettacolo perché, tranne ieri quando Brittany ha trovato Santana intristita dopo la lettura per il signor Hammond, Santana non ha mai trascorso del tempo insieme a lei prima dello spettacolo. Aveva pensato che, dal momento che Brittany non se ne sta mai nella sua zona di retroscena, più vicina ai camerini, probabilmente doveva trovarsi nella zona di backstage più vicina al serraglio, ma adesso si chiede se si sia forse sbagliata.

C'è qualche altro posto dove Brittany potrebbe nascondersi, prima di uno spettacolo?

Santana si siede sulla panca, facendo ciondolare i suoi piedi in direzione della seconda area di retroscena e posando la sua tovaglia color pavone e tamburello a terra sotto di lei, secondo le istruzioni di Theresa. Fa roteare lo stelo rampicante del lupino selvatico tra le sue dita, facendolo girare ancora e ancora e chiedendosi dove vada Brittany ogni volta che non è con lei.

Il fatto che Santana non abbia visto Brittany da prima di pranzo le dà sui nervi. Brittany ha mangiato qualcosa dopo il biscotto sul treno? Suo padre le ha dato una lavata di capo per aver marinato i suoi obblighi mattutini con lui per stare insieme a Santana? Cosa le voleva dire Brittany prima che suo padre la portasse via? Santana sfoga la sua preoccupazione sul fiore che tiene in mano, facendolo girare tra le sue dita fino ad attorcigliarlo a tal punto che quasi si spezza.

"Cosa diavolo stai facendo?"

Un uomo largo e rozzo come Ken non dovrebbe essere in grado di avvicinarsi a qualcuno di soppiatto, ma fa proprio quello e Santana quasi cade dalla sua panchina – o per lo meno cadrebbe dalla sua panchina se Ken non l'avesse strattonata bruscamente, trattandola rozzamente mentre lei gratta contro la panca.

Il movimento le provoca dolore, soprattutto sul retro delle ginocchia e delle cosce dove Santana ha sbattuto contro il legno. Si affretta a risistemare la gonna sopra le sue gambe nude, così da preservare il suo pudore, ma trova difficoltoso farlo con Ken che la tiene per il gomito.

"La campana è suonata due minuti fa! Ti sei persa il tuo segnale!" Ken grida, scuotendo Santana dalla testa ai piedi. Dà uno strattone al suo gomito così da voltarla per averla di fronte. "Sei sorda e stupida o solo stupida?"

L'area di retroscena attorno a loro è per lo più deserta, tutti i cavalieri e le signore scomparsi. Rimangono solo Theresa Schuester e le sue ragazze, la signora Evans e un altro paio di altre donne che non si esibiscono, e i bambini che giocano all'apertura della tenda. Santana non sa come abbia fatto a non sentire la campana. Un po' di rossore spunta sulle sue guance.

(Certo, Santana non ha mai intenzione di causare guai, ma pare che in qualche modo la seguano ovunque vada.)

Anche se a Santana non interessa un fico secco di Ken – è ripugnante, grezzo e la offende costantemente – non le piace comunque irritarlo o rovinare il suo spettacolo. Santana riesce a malapena a guardare così tanto odio dipinto su quel viso paonazzo. Distoglie lo sguardo, solo per accorgersi di Theresa Schuester muoversi verso dove si trovano Ken e Santana, gonne tirate al di sopra delle sue caviglie così da poter camminare con passo pesante verso di loro.

Oh Dio.

Come se non fosse già abbastanza per Santana avere Ken a urlarle contro, adesso Theresa Schuester si unirà a lui. Santana rabbrividisce e cerca di liberarsi dalla presa di Ken, invano. La stringe così saldamente che Santana sospetta che la sua stretta le lascerà un livido sulla pelle.

Theresa arriva a una iarda di distanza da Santana e Ken, con gli occhi furiosi spalancati, la sua espressione sconvolta, ma anche se Santana si aspetta cosa Theresa stia per dire, invece sente tutt'altro.

"Per Dio, Ken!" Theresa dice acidamente in un bollente, furioso sussurro. Agguanta il gomito libero di Santana, strappandola via a Ken come una bambina strapperebbe una bambola di pezza dal fratello maggiore dispettoso. Una volta che ha Santana tra le sue grinfie, Theresa strappa il fazzoletto dalla testa di Santana, tenendolo nel suo pugno chiuso come se fosse arrabbiata con quello oltre che con Ken e Santana. "Smettila di urlare contro questa ragazza o i clienti in prima fila ti sentiranno!"

Per un secondo, la presa di Theresa su Santana si allenta e Santana coglie l'opportunità per districarsi da lei. Barcolla un po' di passi più in là, sapendo di non avere il permesso di abbandonare la scena prima che Ken o Theresa concludano la loro ramanzina, ma non desiderosa di restare per la sua punizione.

Con grande sorpresa di Santana, Theresa non la sgrida né permette a Ken di farlo.

"Ha già perso il suo segnale, Ken, e non c'è nulla che tu possa fare. Nessuno là dentro sentirà la sua mancanza; hanno abbastanza ragazze da donare due fiori per ogni cavaliere, se gli aggrada. Non hanno bisogno di Santana o Brittany sul palco."

Ken borbotta qualcosa in risposta al rimprovero di Theresa, ma Santana non si cura di quello che dice.

Theresa ha appena detto il nome di Brittany. Ha appena detto che Brittany non si sarebbe esibita nel numero dei cavalieri.

Ken si allontana ondeggiando fra Santana e Theresa, stufo dell'interferenza di Theresa e minacciando di far licenziare Santana per quella che deve essere la terza o cinquecentesima volta da quando Santana si è unita al circo. Theresa rivolge a Santana uno sguardo tagliente.

"Non perderti il tuo atto," dice acidamente, alzando un dito d'avvertimento di fronte al volto di Santana.

Santana tiene ancora il suo fiore, quasi schiacciato nella sua mano.

(Non lo offrirà a un cavaliere.)

"Sì, signora."

* * *

Santana si esibisce. Brittany no.

I gitani occupano insieme il palco – Puck rivolge a Santana uno sguardo turbato quando la trova dopo la sfilata, ma rimane stranamente in silenzio mentre aspettano di entrare insieme nel tendone, Rachel al loro fianco – e, dopo il loro numero, Santana rimane all'apertura della tenda, senza fiato e sperando di vedere finalmente Brittany.

Quando arriva il momento per Will il direttore del circo di chiamare in pista il lanciatore di coltelli e sua figlia, non esita né pare confuso sotto i riflettori. Sorride col suo falso sorriso di scena e annuncia gli elefanti alla folla, senza fare menzione dell'atto mancante. Matusalemme, Deborah, e Bathsheba entrano in fila nel tendone, il loro addestratore alle loro calcagna, e il pubblico esulta, deliziato alla loro vista.

Una fitta attraversa il cuore di Santana.

(Il pubblico applaude, senza sapere cosa si sta perdendo.)

* * *

Il momento in cui lo spettacolo pomeridiano giunge al termine, Santana si impone di trovare Brittany, sentendosi sempre più sconcertata e sempre più a disagio mentre riflette sul perché Brittany non abbia partecipato allo spettacolo. Non è insolito che Brittany e suo padre rinuncino al pranzo insieme alla compagnia – infatti, Santana non ha mai visto Brittany consumare un pasto alla mensa per tutto il tempo che ha viaggiato insieme al circo – ma è piuttosto inusuale che Brittany e suo padre si perdano un'esibizione.

Santana si lascia alle spalle il tendone, diretta al campo residenziale, passando per le tende dei camerini e il campo del viale centrale, sperando che, dato che Brittany e suo padre non erano presenti allo spettacolo, possano essere rimasti dentro la loro tenda, la cui ubicazione è perfettamente nota a Santana, grazie a Rachel Berry.

Così tante cose confondono oggi Santana, dalla semplice logistica che spieghi la continua mancanza di Brittany al perché Theresa Schuester abbia appena allontanato Ken per difenderla a come sia le regole che i soffioni possano esistere nello stesso mondo.

Non solo quello che succede attorno a Santana la turba, ma anche quello che succede dentro di lei:sa che deve essere infantile pensarlo, ma non può fare a meno di sospettare che due amiche non si siano mai baciate allo stesso modo di lei e Brittany, in un modo così perfetto e selvaggio.

(Perfino i baci tra amici di cui Santana ha letto nei libri paiono spenti in confronto a quelli di Brittany.)

Sul serio, Santana non sa cosa pensare dei baci di Brittany, eccetto che ne vuole ancora e che le piacerebbe contraccambiarli, baciando Brittany e non limitandosi solo a riceverli. Più pensa a baciare Brittany, più la mente di Santana va nello scompiglio, abbattuta dal folle battito del suo cuore. Ha la sensazione che qualcosa le sfugga sui baci, ma anche di comprenderli alla perfezione.

Santana pensa al padre di Brittany, che l'ha portata via dopo che lei e Santana si sono baciate e baciate e baciate, e, quando lo fa, il suo stomaco si ribalta. Sa che ci sono delle regole e che probabilmente al signor Pierce importano più di sua figlia. Il signor Pierce è sembrato così burrascoso quando ha trascinato Brittany con lui. Dove l'ha portata dopo che hanno lasciato Santana alla tenda?

(Brittany aveva quasi svelato a Santana un altro segreto prima che suo padre la chiamasse.)

I pensieri di Santana si appannano, tutti costellazioni e giochi con le mani, biscotti rubati e silenzio, baci e grossolanità, numeri del circo persi e regole, regole, regole.

Passa la tenda degli eventi secondari e taglia sotto i manifesti colorati, emergendo nel lato residenziale del campo all'altezza del margine sud di quella che Santana riconosce essere la tenda degli affari del signor Adams, che si trova nella stessa zona della sezione di tre tende dove Santana ha parlato per la prima volta con Brittany, e non è troppo lontana dal luogo dove abitano le famiglie Berry, Evans, Schuester, e Pierce.

Santana intende dirigersi direttamente alla tenda di Brittany e chiamarla, che il signor Pierce sia lì oppure no, ma non va tanto lontana prima di incrociare qualcun altro.

Quinn Fabray.

Quinn siede a gambe incrociate sull'erba all'ombra profonda e indaco della tenda degli affari del signor Adams, schiena appoggiata contro la tenda, probabilmente supportata da un palo. In grembo, tiene un romanzo, con la copertina arancione, che in realtà sta solo fingendo di leggere. Secondo il titolo scritto a caratteri dorati sul dorso, si tratta di _Middlemarch_, un romanzo che Santana ha visto sul catalogo del Grolier Club, ma che suo padre non l'ha mai autorizzata a leggere mentre viveva nel cottage.

Santana sa che Quinn finge di leggere il libro perché i suoi preziosi occhi nocciola fissano proprio di fronte a lei e non scorrono per nulla sulle pagine aperte sul suo grembo. Quinn siede totalmente immobile e sembra quasi trattenere il respiro.

Sta origliando.

Quinn Fabray sta origliando la conversazione che sta avvenendo dentro la tenda.

Santana si immobilizza di colpo. Dentro la tenda, sente distintamente la voce leonina del signor Adams in una discussione accesa con la pigra parlata strascicata del signor Fabray.

"Quindi, Jonah, lo sai che voglio che ci si prenda cura di lei," dice il signor Fabray, le sue parole chiare, perfino fuori dalla tenda. "Ho già fatto sposare la mia Frannie ad uno dei ragazzi della mia compagnia, un brillante, giovane gentiluomo con un futuro sicuro di fronte a lui – "

" – proprio come Arthur ha un futuro sicuro di fronte a lui," dice il signor Adams con calma. "È il mio unico figlio, Russell, e il suo nome è già sul tendone. Tutto quello che ho lo erediterà lui, una volta che io sarò morto. Lui e la tua Lucy non avranno mai bisogno di nulla."

"Anche col suo fragile stato di salute?" ribatte il signor Fabray.

"La sua salute è buona adesso," dice il signor Adams sottovoce. " È stato curato dai medici migliori, e anche se non possiede l'uso delle sue gambe, è sano a sufficienza da godersi la sua vita – non è così, ragazzo mio?"

Una nuova voce prende parte alla conversazione.

"Sì, signore. Decisamente, signore."

La voce suona limpida e gentile, esitante e quasi da pittore, è quella di un uomo molto giovane, non ancora segnata da alcuna profondità.

Quando Santana si sposta leggermente, due cose accadono allo stesso momento in risposta al suo movimento.

Prima di tutto Santana riesce a sbirciare dentro la tenda degli affari attraverso un piccolo squarcio nelle mura di tela e vede il proprietario di quella giovane voce, un ragazzo probabilmente di un anno o due più giovane di Santana, seduto in una bizzarra sedia a rotelle con uno schienale e braccioli intrecciati col rattan.

Una coperta di flanella copre le gambe del ragazzo, nonostante il calore della giornata. Indossa occhiali quadrati e pare piuttosto piccolo di statura. Ha le mani intrecciate in grembo e resta dietro suo padre e il signor Fabray, che camminano avanti e indietro al centro della stanza.

Il ragazzo ha un volto allungato, come il signor Adams, e grandi e quasi graziosi occhi dietro i suoi occhiali. Ha i capelli scuri che paiono determinati a ribellarsi secondo la loro volontà sulla sua fronte, malgrado il fatto che qualcuno li abbia ovviamente pettinati meticolosamente. Il suo abito è elegante e signorile, ma per nulla appariscente come quello del padre. Indossa una giacca verde pallido, nessuna cravatta, e il colletto della sua camicia chiuso fino all'ultimo bottone, senza cappello sulla sua testa.

Nel complesso, pare piuttosto mite, quasi un accessorio nella conversazione del padre invece che parte attiva.

La seconda cosa che accade è che, quando Santana si muove, Quinn Fabray si accorge della sua presenza per la prima volta e alza lo sguardo, spaventata.

Per un secondo, terrore si fa strada lungo i lineamenti di Quinn, come se pensasse che, dopo aver origliato dall'esterno la conversazione di suo padre, in qualche modo finirà col spifferarlo e mettere nei guai anche lei per aver spiato, ma poi, il secondo successivo, il terrore di Quinn si affievolisce appena pare ragionare sopra la situazione.

Il nocciolo della questione è che Santana non può veramente avvertire il signor Fabray e il signor Adams della presenza di Quinn senza avvertirli anche della sua stessa presenza. Se se la prenderanno con Quinn per aver spiato, di sicuro se la prenderanno anche con Santana per aver fatto lo stesso. Sia Quinn che Santana sono giunte in un luogo dove non dovrebbero trovarsi. Di conseguenza, nessuna di loro due può rivelare la trasgressione dell'altra senza tradirsi a sua volta.

Quinn pare calmarsi dopo essere giunta alla stessa conclusione.

Incrocia lo sguardo di Santana di fronte a lei, fissandosi su di esso, e, mentre lo fa, Santana scopre che, per una volta, riesce a leggere Quinn piuttosto facilmente: suo padre e il signor Adams si trovano dentro la tenda, discutendo il futuro di Quinn come se fosse una questione d'affari. A quanto pare vorrebbero farle sposare Arthur Adams, il figlio del proprietario del circo, un ragazzo che non possiede l'uso delle sue gambe. Quinn deve sapere quello che decidono su di lei.

_Deve saperlo._

Santana annuisce molto lentamente a Quinn perché pensa di comprendere.

(Puck ha deciso che menzogne raccontare su Santana.)

(Che scelta ha avuto se non accettare le sue menzogne o morire di fame?)

Una nuova emozione passa dietro i preziosi occhi nocciola di Quinn – non paura né tantomeno soddisfazione sapendo che Santana non può tradirla, ma piuttosto qualcosa che assomiglia a gratitudine.

"Puoi considerare il fidanzamento come garanzia, Russell. Il benessere di mio figlio pesa sul riuscito compimento di questo accordo quanto quello della tua cara figlia. Sono ben assortiti, Russell. Sono proprio ben assortiti."

* * *

Santana trova di non potersi costringere a rimanere al di fuori della tenda più di quanto abbia già fatto. Non era stata minimamente sua intenzione origliare la discussione dei signor Adams e Fabray: ci si è solo imbattuta per sbaglio.

_Mi dispiace_, dice silenziosamente Santana a Quinn, scusandosi per più di quanto possa dire.

Prende un respiro, ricomponendosi e smettendo di ascoltare e abbandona di fretta la scena, lasciandosi dietro Quinn, _Middlemarch_ intonso sul suo grembo, la sua espressione persa, come quella della ragazzina nella fiaba che aspetta l'arrivo dei lupi.

(Santana si chiede se Quinn possa forse capire la sua scusa perfino meglio di se stessa.)

Girando attorno alla tenda degli affari, Santana capita nel vicolo dove sono situate le tende delle famiglie, correndo sull'erba fino a che si ritrova fuori da quella di Brittany. Trattiene il respiro e ascolta.

Santana non sente nulla provenire dall'interno – non un debole mormorio di una conversazione o il rovistare di qualcuno che sposta i suoi averi o qualsiasi rumore che indichi una presenza umana, dormiente o sveglia.

Si fa forza. "Brittany?" chiama.

Nessuna risposta.

Brittany?" Santana dice di nuovo, sentendosi incredibilmente stupida e nervosa, sperando che se Brittany è nella tenda, suo padre non sia con lei.

Santana aspetta, ma nessuno le risponde.

Un senso di terrore attanaglia le sue viscere. Più va alla ricerca di Brittany senza trovarla, meno riesce a sopportarlo. È totalmente preoccupata, anche se non riesce a capire perché, oltre per il fatto che non le piace come il padre di Brittany si è presentato, strappando Brittany dalla sua tenda. Né il signor Adams né Ken e nemmeno Will, il direttore del circo, sembravano curarsi del fatto che Brittany e suo padre abbiano perso lo spettacolo pomeridiano. Forse che il signor Adams abbia dato al lanciatore di coltelli e a sua figlia il permesso di lasciare il campo, allora?

Santana decide di cercare Brittany nell'area della mensa, domandandosi se forse lei e suo padre si siano presi il tempo di mangiare, dal momento che Brittany non ha nemmeno avuto l'occasione di farlo prima.

Raggiunge a malapena il carro dispensa prima di imbattersi non in Brittany, ma in Puck.

"Coccinella!"

(Santana non è mai stata così delusa nel sentire la voce di Puck, tranne forse quella volta in cui ha interrotto il suo bacio con Brittany dentro il tendone.)

Puck si dirige verso Santana dalla direzione della mensa, ancora indossando il suo costume del circo e il suo cappello da cowboy in testa. Ha un'aria, nel complesso, contrariata, e cammina portandosi con sé la frustrazione a ogni passo.

"Dove sei stata, coccinella?" dice, fermandosi proprio di fronte a Santana. "So di essere andato con gli stallieri ieri sera e mi dispiace di non averti avvertita prima, ma non c'è motivo di portare rancore nei miei confronti. Te la sei cavata benissimo stamattina senza di me, allora perché mettere il broncio, coccinella? Non avevo intenzione di farti del male e mi hai quasi spaventato a morte, sparendo fino a poco prima dello spettacolo!"

Santana ha solo una vaga idea di che cosa stia parlando Puck.

Al circo, chiamano "stallieri" i sovrintendenti che cavalcano in città davanti al circo la notte prima per montare i segnali e fissare il nuovo campo, anche se hanno veramente poco a che fare coll'occuparsi dei cavalli. Santana non sapeva nemmeno che Puck lavorasse con gli stallieri e certamente non sapeva che avesse avuto l'obbligo di unirsi a loro ieri sera.

Ripensandoci, ora capisce perché Puck non sembra dispiaciuto che lei sia rimasta fuori tutta la notte insieme a Brittany: se lui non è mai ritornato alla loro tenda dopo lo spettacolo o l'ha fatto solo per poco, allora di certo non si è nemmeno accorto della mancanza di Santana.

Eppure non capisce cosa intenda col provare rancore nei suoi confronti per la sua assenza.

(A Santana non importa per nulla il fatto che Puck abbia lasciato la loro tenda ieri sera.)

"Non era mia intenzione," dice Santana sinceramente. Come spesso accade quando parla con Puck, la sua voce suona dura, un po' pungente.

Puck scuote la sua testa, "Quel che fatto è fatto, coccinella. Non voglio che tu sia ancora arrabbiata con me. Voglio farmi perdonare. Ti va di fare una passeggiata?"

Allarga il gomito e sorride col suo sorriso ebete.

Passeggiare insieme a Puck è l'ultima cosa che Santana ha voglia di fare adesso.

Santana non ha ancora trovato Brittany e se Puck la conduce Dio-solo-sa-dove, potrebbe non incontrare Brittany prima del prossimo spettacolo. Onestamente, Santana non è neanche un po' infuriata con Puck, quindi non ha bisogno che lui si faccia perdonare con una passeggiata. Vorrebbe solo che la lasciasse andare e continuare la sua ricerca senza la sua interferenza.

Sa che però non può semplicemente respingere Puck senza una buona ragione per farlo.

"Non ce n'è bisogno…," obietta lei, guardando a terra i suoi piedi e sperando che Puck sarà scomparso una volta che alza di nuovo lo sguardo.

Non ha questa fortuna.

"Ma ho voglia di farlo," dice Puck, bloccando il braccio di Santana con il suo senza un'altra parola al riguardo. "Mi sei mancata, coccinella. Non ti sono mancato?" Fa il suo  
sorrisetto diabolico.

Santana non ha sentito la mancanza di Puck.

(Santana sente la mancanza di Brittany.)

Non riesce ad ammettere di non aver esattamente pensato molto a lui, anche dopo non averlo visto da ieri sera a cena, eccetto per lo spettacolo pomeridiano di oggi. Sospira, percependo quella familiare sensazione di sentirsi in trappola. Di questi tempi, lei e Puck dicono le stesse menzogne.

"Dove vuoi camminare?" chiede, senza il minimo interesse per la sua risposta, a meno che non includa per caso trovare Brittany.

"C'è un posto che voglio farti vedere," dice Puck con entusiasmo.

"Ok," Santana acconsente, non sapendo cosa fare altrimenti.

Puck canticchia un motivetto allegro e inizia a guidare Santana a ovest della città bianca, verso il tendone in lontananza. Appare alquanto contento di essere in compagnia di Santana, ma Santana non può dire di reciprocare il sentimento. Non disprezza Puck allo stesso modo in cui disprezza Ken, ma di certo non si diverte a trascorrere del tempo con lui quando non è strettamente necessario.

Sul serio, non c'è niente di sbagliato in Noah Puckerman, per essere un ragazzo del circo, ma Santana Lopez non riesce proprio a impazzire per lui.

* * *

Santana è in agitazione per Brittany per tutta la strada fino al tendone, che, a quanto pare, è esattamente il luogo che Puck vuole mostrarle.

Scosta un lembo della tenda, dove si trova la stessa apertura da cui Santana spesso guarda gli spettacoli nell'area di retroscena e le fa cenno di entrare.

"Dopo di te, coccinella," dice, inchinandosi un po' come il conducente di una carrozza. Tocca l'orlo del suo cappello come gesto di saluto e le fa un sorrisetto malizioso, vibrando di un entusiasmo a cui Santana sembra stranamente immune, per lo meno quando riguarda lui.

Trovano il tendone vuoto, privo di clienti e lavoratori, lo spazio vasto e libero. Gli stessi tre pilastri di luce che Brittany ha mostrato a Santana a Mankato rifulgono dal soffitto fino a terra, di un bianco delicato e costellato da granelli di polvere. Santana sente una breve ondata di felicità, ricordandosi le luci e dove l'hanno condotta, ma poi ricorda la sua compagnia attuale e uno strano senso di solitudine la avvolge.

(Si sentirebbe sola in mezzo anche a un migliaio di pilastri di luce e con un migliaio di persone, se Brittany non fosse lì con lei.)

"È bello come un dipinto qui dentro, non è vero, coccinella?" dice Puck rispettosamente. "Vuoi vederlo da lassù?" Indica la scala a pioli che porta alla piattaforma dei trapezi.

Il cuore di Santana cede.

Puck non sa che Brittany ha portato Santana sulle piattaforme quando le ha trovate nel tendone l'altro giorno a Mankato; pensa che questa avventura sarà nuova per lei, dunque, e che potrà fare colpo su di lei adesso come Brittany ha fatto due giorni fa. Ancora una volta, si trova davanti quel ragazzino nei confronti del quale a volte Santana prova affetto, il suo volto gioioso e movimenti sereni.

Se Santana gli rivelasse di aver già visto il tendone dalla piattaforma, si odierebbe per averlo fatto.

"Certo," dice Santana flebilmente.

(Santana cerca di non deludere mai qualcuno che abbia provveduto a lei.)

Si trova attaccata alla scala, Puck situato appena sotto di lei. La scala è a dire il vero molto più semplice da scalare scalza che non quando Santana l'aveva affrontata con le scarpe. Intimidisce Santana anche di meno adesso che l'ha già sfidata una volta.

Puck mormora degli incoraggiamenti a Santana lungo tutto il percorso verso la piattaforma, ma non gli risponde, troppo concentrata sulla sua scala per rivolgergli la sua attenzione, troppo concentrata sul lavoro che sta svolgendo per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi altra cosa. Anche se si sente molto meno timorosa ad arrampicarsi adesso rispetto alla prima volta, Santana si muove ancora lentamente mente sale, per sicurezza, i muscoli delle sue braccia che si tendono. Riesce a compiere la sua salita senza scivolare nemmeno una volta, grazie alla sua prudenza. Ogni volta che si aggrappa ad un piolo, lo trova stabile e al suo posto.

Quando raggiunge la cima della scala, si lancia sulla pedana, atterrando a pancia in giù. Respira affannosamente e si raddrizza, sedendosi. Puck la raggiunge un secondo dopo, sorridendo.

"Cosa ne pensi, coccinella?" dice orgogliosamente, come se avesse progettato il luogo lui stesso. Indica il tendone come un re che mostra il suo regno al suo alleato. Colori giocano sui pilastri di luce, formando prismi in quella vastità.

"È magnifico," dice Santana sommessamente.

Ovviamente, Santana non può fare a meno di pensare a Brittany, sedendosi nel punto in cui si sono baciate e Santana ha sentito che Brittany fosse veramente sua amica per la prima volta. Non riesce ancora a immaginare perché Brittany, la ragazza che parla con gli elefanti e che conosce tutte le luci migliori del circo, goda della sua compagnia, ma si sente infinitamente grata per questo. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno che le interessi tanto quanto Brittany o qualcuno che pare tollerarla così prontamente quanto Brittany.

Il minuto successivo, Puck inizia a cianciare riguardo come ha scoperto questo luogo un giorno mentre aiutava i sovrintendenti ad appendere la cupola e come, da quando ci si è imbattuto per la prima volta, ha sempre voluto mostrarlo a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto apprezzarlo quanto lui.

"Potrei non avere tanti libri quanti ne hai avuti tu, coccinella, ma tu ed io, riconosciamo qualcosa di bellissimo quando lo vediamo. Un giorno, tu e io viaggeremo insieme in Europa. Vedremo tutte le grandi meraviglie di Milano e Siviglia e la gaia, vecchia _Parigi_."

Più Puck parla, più Santana pensa a Brittany. Pensa alla meravigliosa parlata di Brittany e come Brittany non manca mai di guardarla quando parlano. Si domanda se Brittany ci sarà allo spettacolo serale e si preoccupa del fatto che Brittany probabilmente non ha mangiato nulla tutto il giorno, ad eccezione del biscotto rubato a Sam.

"Coccinella! Ehi, coccinella! Mi stai almeno ascoltando?"

No.

Dall'ultima volta che Santana l'ha guardato, Puck si è spostato. Si appoggia sui suoi gomiti adesso, sdraiato regalmente sulla pedana, il suo cappello che giace al suo fianco senza essere indossato. Le sue dita pizzicano un nodo nella piattaforma di legno. Se non fosse così improvvisamente offeso del fatto che Santana ha smesso di prestargli attenzione, parrebbe quasi sereno.

Santana presume che debbano essere trascorsi almeno parecchi minuti da quando Puck ha iniziato a parlarle dell'Europa. Deduce anche che Puck potrebbe aver appena detto a Santana qualcosa che ritiene importante. Le ha fatto una domanda? Per svariati secondi rimangono in silenzio, un enorme e scomodo silenzio. Poi, Puck parla di nuovo.

"Pensavo che stessimo avendo una conversazione," dice con voce sottile.

Guarda Santana negli occhi e poi si allontana in fretta, lo stesso ragazzino di prima. Anche se Santana vorrebbe difendersi – non può definirsi conversazione se parla una sola persona – non se la sente di farlo dato che Puck pare genuinamente ferito per il fatto di essere stato ignorato.

Puck le ha mostrato qualcosa a lui caro e se n'è completamente disinteressata.

All'improvviso, Santana si sente molto ingrata – anche se, certamente, non aveva intenzione di trattare Puck così sconsideratamente di proposito. Si vergogna anche di se stessa per aver permesso ai suoi pensieri di correre via insieme a lei di nuovo, per la seconda volta quel giorno. Non sa perché arrampicarsi sulla scala e guardare le luci insieme a Puck oggi non l'ha elettrizzata allo stesso modo della prima volta: dopotutto, riesce a leggere i libri che ama più di una volta e goderseli comunque.

"Mi dispiace," si scusa Santana.

Puck sbuffa una breve, mesta risata. Si trasforma dal ragazzino al diabolico Puck in un baleno, la sua espressione si indurisce.

"Già, beh, non preoccuparti, coccinella," dice, distogliendo lo sguardo da Santana, fuori, oltre l'interno della tenda. "Comunque ora è meglio che vada a ungere le torce prima della fiera pomeridiana. Si sta facendo tardi. Vieni."

Sistema il suo cappello in testa e scende lungo la scala, stufo della piattaforma, del tendone, e Santana, per adesso.

Santana respira profondamente e si prepara a seguirlo fino a terra.

(Sa, sa, sa che non accade tutti i giorni che un uomo come Puck mostri a qualcuno le sue luci.)

* * *

Il lato positivo dei dissidenti che hanno assaltato il viale centrale prima è che, alla fiera pomeridiana, nessuno vuole che Santana legga per loro, né carte, né palmi.

Sebbene nessun uomo critichi Santana o si lamenti del suo atto, davvero poche persone si accodano di fronte al suo padiglione e nessuno le chiede di aprire il suo mazzo; la folla sul campo si tiene distante da lei, alcuni la guardano con occhi diffidenti e altri la ignorano completamente.

Pare che le notizie della protesta si siano sparse a Cherokee nel lasso di tempo tra lo spettacolo e la fiera e che nessuno voglia essere accusato dai suoi vicini di frequentare quel genere di male che i buoni cristiani della città credono che Santana pratichi. Infatti, la folla sul viale centrale pare più ristretta di prima, nel complesso.

(Le persone non si divertiranno con qualcosa che è considerato tabù se sanno che qualcuno li giudicherà per quello, ma lo faranno con gioia se anche i loro amici saranno lì a  
fare loro compagnia.)

Durante la fiera, Santana siede e siede nel suo padiglione, osservando i clienti passare. Sfoga la sua agitazione sulla tovaglia, ma più che altro è contenta di non dover leggere le carte. Aspetta fino a che la campana dello spettacolo suoni, poi raccoglie la sua attrezzatura e si dirige verso l'area di backstage, con calma e senza avere Ken che le urli contro per qualsiasi cosa.

Quando incontra Puck e Rachel, lui indossa il suo costume da cavaliere e lei il velo e all'improvviso si ricorda del numero dei cavalieri che si è persa prima. Dato che Puck non sembra disposto a parlare con Santana e Santana non ha voglia di chiedere un consiglio a Rachel Berry riguardo all'esibizione, decide di improvvisare e seguire Rachel una volta che Ken darà il segnale di entrare nel tendone.

Raccoglie un fiore – un ciuffo di alessandro dorato, questa volta – e un fazzoletto da una delle ragazze di Theresa lungo il perimetro della zona di backstage, lega il suo velo, e aspetta di occupare il palco, stranamente eccitata di vedere come sarà il numero dei cavalieri una volta che ne prenderà parte e ancora assorbita in pensieri di Brittany, chiedendosi se parteciperà al circo serale dopo aver saltato lo spettacolo pomeridiano.

Il numero dei cavalieri è stupendo.

Al segnale di Ken, gli uomini entrano il tendone e, cinque minuti dopo di loro, li seguono anche le donne. La gente di Cherokee grida divertita sulle gradinate alla vista di così tante ragazze carine, tutte che portano veli colorati, entrare in pista insieme e Santana sente un fremito avendo così tante persone che la acclamano, anche da lontano.

Cavalca l'onda dell'adorazione del pubblico, danzando insieme a Rachel Berry, ruotando in leggiadri cerchi, così che le sue gonne si aprono a ventaglio attorno a lei come la trottola di un bambino, dalle innumerevoli sfumature abbaglianti. Sorride e sorride e sorride e quando i cavalieri neri si gettano su di lei e le altre ragazze, strilla, non per la paura ma per un senso di vertigine; pare del tutto un gioco meraviglioso.

È così semplice per Santana dedicarsi all'esibizione, quando può scivolare al di fuori di se stessa ed essere del tutto giusta e per niente sbagliata.

Quando i cavalieri neri caricano, i cavalieri blu avanzano da dietro le ragazze, venendo allo scoperto di fronte a loro con le loro spade di legno sollevate. Emettono un urlo valoroso, coraggiosi e onorevoli come Henry e i suoi uomini dell'opera di Shakespeare nel giorno di San Crispino. Santana nota Sam insieme ad altri soccorritori e alza la sua voce per tifare per lui in particolare tra tutti, ma poi si acquieta un po' quando vede che Puck è un cavaliere nero.

(Anche se non riesce a comprenderne la ragione, la ferisce che lui faccia parte dei cattivi.)

I due fronti si scontrano, i cavalieri in nero e quelli in blu che inscenano finte battaglie di scherma con le loro armi in legno spuntate. Si attaccano l'un l'altro e la folla li incoraggia. Rachel afferra perfino le mani di Santana ed entrambe incitano i ragazzi, le loro voci che si fondono in un'unica esultanza, fiori che si attorcigliano nella loro stretta, l'alessandro dorato di Santana che si aggroviglia con il fiore rosa di Rachel.

Per tutta la durata del numero, Santana sente che Brittany dovrebbe essere vicina a lei perché ogni cosa felice richiama Brittany nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Pensa per un secondo di aver intravisto Brittany tra le altre ragazze, con indosso un velo celeste, ma non può esserne certa perché, proprio allora, la musica da marcia drammatica di battaglia si trasforma in un canto di vittoria trionfale. I cavalieri neri si sollevano da terra dove i cavalieri blu li hanno sbaragliati, si inchinano di fronte ai vincitori, e i cavalieri blu alzano le loro spade in segno di vittoria, al suono del travolgente supporto del pubblico.

Santana e Rachel saltellano su e giù l'una a fianco dell'altra e, sebbene Santana sappia che Rachel batta le mani solamente per il numero, non può fare a meno di sentirsi stranamente ricercata e come se fosse per davvero parte di qualcosa. I cavalieri blu si inchinano per il pubblico e poi tutti i cavalieri, sia i cattivi che gli eroi, si mettono in fila e si inchinano di fronte alle ragazze.

Rachel dà uno strattone alla mano di Santana e la spinge in avanti verso i ragazzi; anche se Santana vorrebbe offrire il suo fiore a Sam o forse Puck, sono troppo lontani da lei perché Santana si avvicini a loro con grazia. Finisce col porgere il suo alessandro dorato al giovane, tonto clown con cui Blaine condivide la sua tenda, a cui non si è mai rivolta prima, malgrado il fatto che vivono affiancati. Lui lo accetta, arrossendo, e Santana fa una riverenza, come parte dello spettacolo.

Si chiede a quale cavalieri Brittany abbia donato il suo fiore, se è qui.

La banda inizia a suonare la musica della sfilata e Santana finisce in fila a fianco di Rachel, soddisfatta come Punch e sperando di vedere Brittany più tardi nello spettacolo.

* * *

Per l'intera durata del numero dei gitani, Santana pensa a Brittany e si chiede se avranno l'occasione di parlare dopo lo spettacolo, forse a cena, forse sul pendio di un'altra collina guardando le stelle. Quando lei e Puck escono dal tendone così che la Piccola Malibran possa cantare le sue note stratosferiche senza interruzione sul palco, Santana occupa la sua solita postazione allo squarcio sul retro della tenda, mordendosi il labbro e aspettando, eccitata e nervosa come se stesse per ricevere delle notizie importanti.

Quando Rachel abbandona il palco sulla scia di un turbolento applauso, Will il direttore del circo cammina fino al margine con le gradinate, le luci che lo seguono. Saluta il  
pubblico.

"Signore e signori, lasciate che vi presenti un pioniere specializzato nell'arte del lancio dei coltelli – !" inizia e Santana non sente nient'altro.

L'ansia nel corpo di Santana si dissolve e libera il respiro che non si era accorta di aver trattenuto nei suoi polmoni, applaudendo immediatamente all'annuncio di Will e per il semplice fatto che vedrà Brittany dopo così tante ore lontana da lei e senza nemmeno un'occhiata condivisa tra loro.

Il suo cuore si gonfia mentre guarda il signor Pierce e sua figlia occupare il palco, Brittany sorridendo e salutando la folla, camminando in punta di piedi, come suo solito.

(Santana applaude così sonoramente che i bambini del circo che giocano attorno a lei si voltano e la fissano, colpiti da lei e chiedendosi cosa debba renderla così felice.)

Saltella e percepisce il filo invisibile tra lei e Brittany allungarsi, teso. Vibra ad un'acuta, chiara nota espandendosi per tutto il corpo di Santana.

Ma dopo.

Avviene in un istante: Brittany piega la sua testa in quel modo tutto suo e i suoi capelli si scostano di lato, scivolando lungo la sua guancia, rivelando il collo di Brittany e, sopra di quello, il suo orecchio. Il pubblico non può vederlo da dove siede, ma Santana sì.

Sangue.

Una traccia marrone-rossiccia di sangue incrostato tinge l'orecchio di Brittany, che pare decisamente rosa e gonfio, perfino da lontano. La ferita è visibile per un secondo prima che Brittany sistemi i suoi capelli al loro posto, occultandola, e continui a prepararsi per il numero, posizionandosi di fronte all'asse e scherzando con il pubblico, ma Santana la vede sicuramente, come se il signor Adams l'avesse pubblicizzata su uno dei manifesti del circo.

All'improvviso le viene la nausea.

Anche se Santana non sa come Brittany si sia ferita, il puro pensiero che _qualcosa_ le abbia causato del dolore colpisce Santana come un pugno allo stomaco. Si trattiene all'ultimo dal correre sul palco a chiedere a Brittany se è tutto ok, e invece si riappoggia sui talloni, torturando le sue mani. Guarda alternativamente Brittany e il signor Pierce e pensa _Oh Dio_.

(Tenta di non ricordarsi il distretto di Tenderloin, non quando non può essere certa.)

Santana si dimentica del numero fino a che il primo coltello si conficca nel tabellone.

Sussulta, ma Brittany no.

Per qualche ragione, il pensiero che qualcuno scagli dei coltelli contro Brittany quando è già ferita le fa venire da piangere, anche se sa che il signor Pierce è costretto a tirare dei coltelli contro Brittany per la riuscita dello spettacolo. È allora che Santana vorrebbe riuscire a pregare – vorrebbe credere nel Dio di sua nonna invece che solo nel Diavolo di sua nonna e vorrebbe non sentirsi così dannata in ogni momento.

Santana ama e odia il modo in cui Brittany rimane perfettamente immobile, così fissa a terra e confidente dove si trova, i suoi occhi concentrati su quelli di suo padre, un sorriso da esibizione sul suo volto. Brittany non sembra infelice o ferita o per nulla diffidente, eppure Santana non può fare a meno di sentire tutte quelle cose al suo posto.

È ovvio che nessuno si è occupato della ferita di Brittany dopo essersela procurata, anche se sembra essere successo ore fa. Santana si domanda se Brittany abbia mal di testa per l'impatto – dal momento che Santana sospetta che Brittany si sia procurata il suo taglio all'orecchio attraverso qualche genere di impatto – e se le fa male a muovere il collo oppure no.

Santana vorrebbe pulire delicatamente il sangue dalla pelle di Brittany con uno straccio, toccandola con così tanta leggerezza che lei lo sentirebbe a malapena. Vuole baciare la sua guancia per farla stare meglio nello stesso modo in cui sua nonna faceva con lei ogni volta che si sbucciava il ginocchio da bambina. Vuole fare in modo che Brittany non soffra e si sente vicina alle lacrime sapendo che _qualcosa_ o _qualcuno_ ha ferito Brittany quando Santana non era lì a impedire che accadesse.

Il signor Pierce lancia un altro coltello che si conficca nel legno.

Brittany sorride, coraggiosa e coraggiosa, e Santana intreccia le sue dita, sentendosi impotente mentre aspetta sul retro del tendone.

_Oh, Diablo que me sigue, por favor, no siga Brittany. __Manténgase en mi hombro y no vuelven a molestarla._

L'atto procede senza alcun intoppo fino all'ultimo tiro, quando il braccio del signor Pierce trema, nel mezzo del rilascio.

Proprio come a Mankato, l'acciaio sul coltello cattura la luce, rifrangendola al culmine del suo arco, e il pubblico ansima all'unisono. Santana fa un altro passo in avanti e inghiotte in gola il nome di Brittany, il suo cuore sospeso lungo la stessa traiettoria del coltello.

Brittany sussulta.

L'acciaio colpisce.

Qualcuno urla.

Al contrario della volta che il signor Pierce ha commesso un errore, Brittany rimane in piedi. L'impugnatura del coltello sporge dall'asse piana appena sopra la sua spalla, così vicino che Santana si chiede se non l'abbia sfiorata piantandosi nel legno. Il pubblico urla e il signor Pierce si precipita in avanti.

Santana impiega diversi secondi a realizzare che Brittany è al sicuro – che il coltello non l'ha colpita.

Brittany apre gli occhi, che aveva serrato, una volta che suo padre la raggiunge e la prende per le spalle, controllando se ha subito delle ferite. Bacia i suoi capelli e la stringe al suo petto, così vicino a lei che i loro piedi si mescolano sulla pista, i suoi mocassini contro le sue graziose scarpette bianche con i lacci composti da nastri. Il pubblico fischia e acclama, deluso, da un lato, perché il signor Pierce ha rovinato l'esibizione, ma altrimenti rincuorato per non aver trafitto sua figlia.

Santana compie tre passi dentro la tenda, aspettando al margine dell'oscurità. Non sa se il pubblico può vederla oppure no, ma non gliene importa nulla; vuole solamente vedere Brittany.

Osserva il signor Pierce e Brittany fare un rapido inchino, estrarre i coltelli dal tabellone, e uscire dal palco, mentre nel frattempo Will ricorda al pubblico di applaudire per la sicurezza di Brittany.

(Santana applaudirebbe se fosse certa che Brittany è al sicuro.)

(Non lo fa.)

* * *

Il cuore di Santana batte sulla scia di ali d'uccello per tutta la parata finale. Scappa dal tendone appena lo spettacolo si conclude, ficcando il suo tamburello tra le braccia di Puck con una vaga promessa di trovarlo più tardi, prima di scattare dalla sua zona di retroscena a quella più vicina al serraglio, sperando di intercettare Brittany prima che scompaia.

"Oh per favore, per favore, per favore," dice, attirando delle espressioni austere da vari membri della compagnia mentre si muove in direzione contraria al traffico.

All'inizio, Santana non si aspetta di trovare veramente Brittany perché non l'ha mai trovata prima – è sempre stata Brittany a trovarla come la Filosofia ha fatto con Boezio nella sua cella – ma poi, all'improvviso, se lo aspetta.

(È così che le cose si svolgerebbero in una storia.)

"Brittany?" chiama, spingendosi tra la folla nella seconda area di backstage, la sua voce acuta, speranzosa e preoccupata. "Brittany Pierce?"

"Santana?"

Non è Brittany.

Il saluto proviene da Blaine, il vagabondo con il cappello di feltro, il suo trucco da clown che si scioglie sul suo volto a causa di tutto il movimento sotto i riflettori durante lo spettacolo. Santana non ha mai parlato con Blaine prima e non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi di aver fatto personalmente la sua conoscenza, ma pare che debba conoscerla come la moglie di Puck, tuttavia. Sorride a Santana, gentilmente.

(Suppone che non sia poi sempre così male, essere la signora Puckerman.)

Blaine si avvicina a Santana, premendo il suo cappello sulla testa per non farlo cadere mentre le persone che passano da entrambi i suoi lati urtano contro le sue spalle. Non è un ragazzo molto alto e riesce a malapena a vedere al di sopra dei circensi attorno a lui. Aspetta a parlare fino a che raggiunge una iarda di distanza da Santana, così da non dover urlare in mezzo al baccano.

"Se stai cercando Brittany, se n'è appena andata," dice Blaine in modo disponibile, rivolgendo il suo sguardo in direzione del serraglio, per indicare a Santana dove si è diretta Brittany. "Parte sempre come una scheggia dopo gli spettacoli. Non penso le piaccia indossare il suo costume quando non ne ha il bisogno." Sorride in modo cordiale. "Se ti affretti, potresti probabilmente raggiungerla."

"Grazie." Dice Santana, sinceramente riconoscente nei confronti di Blaine per l'informazione, ma non avendo altro tempo da perdere per conversare con lui se vuole fermare  
Brittany. Santana saluta Blaine e si fa largo, ansiosa di raggiungerla prima che lei sparisca per la serata.

La folla si disperde appena Santana svolta al lato lungo della tenda, uscendo tra il tendone e il serraglio. Anche se il terreno è ancora caldo sotto i piedi, l'atmosfera di per sé si è rinfrescata considerevolmente con il tramonto del sole. Sciami di moscerini inquinano l'aria e pipistrelli si avventano su di essi per ingoiarli, tuffandosi dal firmamento come comete delle tenebre, riguadagnando la loro quota solo all'ultimo istante possibile, sottraendosi con grazia dalle loro picchiate e tornando nel cielo.

Santana nota qualche artista circense davanti a lei, ma nessuno di loro è Brittany. Accelera, lanciandosi in piena corsa.

I suoi piedi la portano verso il lato nord del campo, verso la tenda di Brittany, che è dove ipotizza che Brittany vada a togliersi il suo costume dopo lo spettacolo. Mentre alcuni circensi scelgono di cambiarsi nei camerini, Santana pensa che Brittany probabilmente preferisca farlo nella solitudine della sua tenda, e in particolare considerando che Santana non l'ha mai vista passare per la sua zona di backstage verso i camerini dopo uno spettacolo.

Santana attraversa il margine dei manifesti che separa i due campi e supera la tenda degli affari del signor Adams per la seconda volta di oggi prima di svoltare nella fila di tende dove i Pierce risiedono.

"Brittany!" chiama appena si avvicina abbastanza alla tenda di Brittany da pensare che lei la sentirà attraverso la tela. "Brittany, sei qui?"

Spera di vedere la tenda aprirsi, per catturare un rapido sguardo di blu cobalto usurato o seta bionda come granturco, familiari al di sotto del tramonto violaceo. Santana quasi incespica sui suoi stessi piedi, fermandosi davanti alla porta frontale della tenda.

"Brittany?" chiama di nuovo.

"Tesoro?"

La voce non proviene dall'interno, ma da qualche parte lungo la fila di tende, dietro Santana. Lei si volta ed eccola lì: Brittany in un blu stellato, la sua fronte corrucciata dalla confusione, sorpresa per una volta di vedere Santana e non il contrario. Santana si è raramente imbattuta in una Brittany così disorientata.

Santana corre per le poche falcate che la separano da Brittany, intenzionata a catturarla in un abbraccio, ma poi cambia idea ricordandosi l'orecchio ferito di Brittany; si ferma a solo qualche piede tra di loro e allunga solamente una mano invece che il suo intero corpo per segnare quel primo contatto liberatorio. Le sue dita trovano quelle di Brittany e si intrecciano in esse, solo per avere pelle su pelle, solo per sapere che Brittany sta bene.

Ma non sembra che Brittany stia bene, anche se sorride al tocco di Santana.

Perfino attraverso il buio, Santana riesce ad accorgersi che Brittany stringe con troppa forza la sua bocca e i suoi occhi sono colmi di una certa esitante assenza.

"Brittany," dice Santana. "Brittany, cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è successo al tuo orecchio? Sei ferita."

La sua voce si affievolisce sempre di più man mano che pone altre domande perché Brittany si ritira sempre più nel profondo dei suoi occhi. Odia il fatto che Brittany abbia un'aria così distante, pur trovandosi così vicina a lei che riesce a percepire il suo corpo irradiare calore.

Proprio allora, qualcosa viene urtato dietro le ragazze e Brittany sobbalza. I suoi occhi guizzano verso la sua tenda e rimane immobile come uno stelo, come un cane da guardia che ha sentito un indesiderato suono notturno al limitare della sua proprietà. Attende a lungo e così fa Santana, che non osa voltarsi per paura di scoprire il signor Pierce dietro di lei, irato.

(Se non si volta, non lo vedrà, e se non lo vede, lui non è qui.)

Dopo un minuto intero, Brittany cambia postura.

"Vieni, tesoro," Brittany dice furtivamente.

Rivolge un'altra occhiata alla sua tenda, anche quando inizia a condurre Santana nella direzione opposta. Per fortuna, nessuno emerge dalla tenda per inseguirle e nient'altro attorno a loro si muove. Comunque, Brittany tiene i suoi occhi fissi sul luogo in cui vive, come se fosse una tartaruga azzannatrice che sibila contro di lei e Santana dall'erba, con la bocca spalancata e pericolosa.

"Vieni," mormora di nuovo.

Parla con tranquillità, nel suo solito modo un po' così, ma non pare per nulla tranquilla e nemmeno un po' così. Anche se Santana conosce Brittany solamente da quattro giorni, riesce già a distinguere la differenza tra quel caloroso e spontaneo silenzio di cui Brittany si circonda quando salpa verso pensieri felici e il suo attuale silenzio, che forma un sipario tra una distante Brittany esteriore e qualche disagio interiore.

Nessuna delle ragazze parla mentre camminano e Brittany tiene tutte le sue dita unite a quelle di Santana – non solo il suo mignolo – per tutto il tempo in cui seguono un itinerario verso sud, dirette alla tenda di Santana. La sua presa inizia a rilassarsi solamente quando passano la sezione di tre tende dove hanno parlato per la prima volta; si allenta del tutto una volta raggiunto il luogo in cui vive Santana.

"Puck?" chiama Brittany, in piedi fuori dai lembi della tenda.

(Santana non avrebbe pensato di controllare la presenza di lui e adora Brittany per averlo fatto, anche nel suo stato di sofferenza.)

Quando nessuno risponde, Santana separa i lembi della tenda per Brittany e attende che lei entri prima di seguirla subito dietro. Le tenebre regnano all'interno della tenda, l'oscurità che viene da fuori che prevale, ancora più profonda e lugubre in un sudario di tela.

"Brittany, cos'è successo al tuo orecchio?" chiede Santana appena sente che possono parlarsi liberamente. "Stai bene? Lascia che lo pulisca"

Brittany non risponde subito e Santana non può vedere Brittany attraverso il buio per esaminare il suo volto, ma quando Santana cerca di muoversi verso la bacinella in acciaio, Brittany stringe la sua presa sulla mano di Santana, trattenendola.

"Fa lo stesso, tesoro," dice Brittany. "Non devi preoccuparti. Papà ha solo… "

La sua frase si interrompe.

Santana si sente male.

Tenta di trattenersi dal fare congetture su quello che Brittany ha iniziato a dire fino a che non finisca di parlare, ma non riesce a fare a meno di ricordarsi lo sguardo rigido sul volto del signor Pierce mentre trascinava via sua figlia dalla tenda di Santana. Non riesce a fare a meno di ricordare il sangue secco sull'orecchio di Brittany e sente il suo cuore sbattere contro le sue tempie.

"Brittany," dice Santana lentamente, "tuo padre – ti ha fatto del male per colpa mia?"

La sorprende quanto silenziosamente lo sussurri.

Serra la sua stretta sulla mano di Brittany.

"No," risponde subito Brittany. "No, non l'ha fatto. Lui… lui si è semplicemente confuso per un minuto tutto qui. Ha detto di essere di-dispiaciuto dopo. Era veramente dispiaciuto, Santana."

Le sue parole saltellano come un uccellino che svolazza tra i rami di un albero, ogni frase che si conclude con un tono più alto, come una domanda – l'uccellino che prende il volo seguendo il vento. Il cuore di Santana quasi collassa nel suo petto solo ascoltandole. Prima di riuscire a fermarsi, dai suoi occhi sgorgano lacrime.

In qualche modo, l'essere in trappola di Brittany la ferisce più di quanto abbia mai fatto il suo.

Il pensiero che qualcuno possa far del male a Brittany fa nascere una profonda sofferenza nel cuore di Santana. Tutta se stessa si oppone a quell'idea, odiandola, e specialmente perché sa che non c'è nulla che lei o Brittany possano fare al riguardo. Le regole sono le regole che sono le regole, dopotutto, e quando così tante regole si ammassano sopra una persona, è difficile sapere dove iniziare a spezzarle.

"Ha detto che non lo farà mai più," le assicura Brittany.

"Lo so," Santana risponde debolmente.

(Ripensa al distretto di Tenderloin e non si sente nemmeno in colpa questa volta.)

(Solamente spenta e in trappola e infuriata e triste.)

Quando Puck aveva cercato un luogo per Santana mentre andava verso ovest a cercare il circo, lui l'aveva portata prima tra la sua gente – a una pensione sefardita a Hester Street, dove aveva tentato di fingere che Santana fosse sua moglie e lui necessitasse di qualcuno che potesse prendersi cura di lei in sua assenza fino a che non fosse i grado di tornare da lui nelle praterie; non avrebbe creato alcun problema.

Ma gli ebrei dietro il bancone erano abbastanza giudiziosi da non credere che una ragazzina con occhi ispanici e pelle olivastra, chiamata come _Sant'Anna_, potesse essere una di loro, anche con un matrimonio benedetto da un rabbino e portando la Torah nel suo cuore. Dissero a Puck che anche se il cognome di Santana fosse il suo, non potevano accoglierla, non con i Populisti e la signorina Moore che già li disprezzava così, ci dispiace, _ragazzino_.

Così la portò alla pensione dei neri di Tenderloin e la fece attendere all'aperto sul marciapiede mentre affittò una delle loro camere e promise loro che, sì, faceva parte di quel quartiere, e, sì, era una brava ragazza, non era uno scherzo, non era incinta, sì, sua moglie.

Anche se Santana si spaventò a morte quando Puck la lasciò da sola per prendere il treno per l'ovest, promettendo che si sarebbe fatto sentire appena avesse parlato con il signor Adams riguardo alla possibilità per lei di unirsi al circo, Santana aveva tollerato la pensione per lui, sopportando pazientemente le offese delle altre ospiti con cui condivideva la stanza e aiutando la proprietaria con le faccende nell'abitazione ogni volta che si presentava l'opportunità di farlo. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per tenersi lontana dai guai e dall'offendere qualcuno, serrando i suoi occhi di fronte a quegli oltraggi morali che avvenivano fra i più svariati al calare della notte e dicendo _Sì, signora_ e _Sì, signore_ a ogni pasto e momento di lavoro.

Ma poi era arrivata la domenica e si era seduta da qualche parte a riposarsi, come aveva insistito la proprietaria, portando con sé l'ultimo libro in suo possesso dopo la morte di suo padre: una piccola copia tascabile della rivista _Scribner_, a cui suo padre si era fedelmente abbonato, la quale conteneva l'intera storia di "Sarah Crewe", che era sempre stata una delle preferite di Santana fin da quando suo padre gliel'aveva letta la prima volta, all'età di nove anni.

(La storia le era venuta particolarmente cara in seguito alla morte di suo padre, dal momento che il suo dottor "Lucas" non era diverso dal Capitano Crewe, il cui compassionevole amore per la figlia era forse il suo più grande difetto.)

Appena si era seduta in un angolo e aveva aperto il libro, il proprietario della pensione – un grande, rude uomo, con la pelle nera come liquirizia – si era diretto a passo pesante dove sedeva e le chiese cosa diavolo avesse intenzione di fare fingendo di leggere un libro. Quando Santana disse che non stava fingendo, il proprietario l'aveva strappata dal pavimento e tirata su per la collottola prima di schiaffeggiarla, duramente, sulla bocca e prenderle il libro.

(Più tardi, Santana si era detta di aver pianto solamente perché l'aveva sorpresa, tutto qui.)

(Non perché le aveva fatto male.)

(Aveva fatto male.)

Le ferite alla bocca guariscono in fretta e, quando Santana salì sul treno al Grand Central Terminal una settimana dopo, il suo labbro non era nemmeno più gonfio.

(Almeno nessuna ferita che qualcuno potesse vedere.)

"Lo so, Britt," dice, "Lo so. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace."

Con ogni nuova scusa, Santana si avvicina sempre di più a Brittany fino a quando alla fine, succede.

Santana Lopez bacia Brittany Pierce.

All'inizio, tocca a malapena Brittany, le sue labbra chiuse che tremanti si posano tentativamente su quelle socchiuse di Brittany, il contatto così delicato che si chiede se Brittany riesca a percepirlo. Questo è il primo bacio dato da Santana e la sorprende perché non aveva pensato di farlo prima. Si avvicina così tanto a Brittany che riesce a sentire il suo respiro contro la sua pelle.

Ed è proprio per quel respiro.

Brittany ansima.

Santana si ritrae, imbarazzo che sorge nel suo petto.

"Andava bene per te, Britt?" chiede, voce così acuta e scostante che Santana quasi non la riconosce come sua.

Sebbene non riesca a vedere il sorriso di Brittany, in qualche modo lo sente – sente il modo in cui le guance di Brittany si sollevano in un primo accenno del suo sorriso felino soddisfatto.

"Puoi farlo di nuovo, se vuoi, tesoro," sussurra Brittany, inclinando col suo modo di fare la testa, aspettando il bacio di Santana.

"Beh, va bene," dice Santana inebetita, piegandosi di nuovo in avanti, la sua mano libera che si muove per posarsi sulla mandibola di Brittany sul lato opposto al suo orecchio ferito. Brittany reagisce al suo tocco e Santana si accorge di quanto sia rovente la sua pelle, come se portasse il calore del giorno nel profondo delle sue ossa.

Questa volta è lei ad ansimare.

(Pensa che sia perché è sorpresa.)

Il suo labbro superiore finisce su quello inferiore di Brittany e Santana annuisce nel bacio, dolce e penetrante, timida di fronte alla sua novità. Tutto dentro di lei fiorisce.

"Ora non aver paura, tesoro," sussurra Brittany nella sua voce più dolce, animandosi al tocco di Santana e baciandola e baciandola e baciandola di rimando. Le braccia di Brittany si avvolgono attorno alla vita di Santana e Santana le indirizza verso la branda, quasi senza pensarci. Non interrompono il bacio mentre si siedono: muovono la bocca l'una contro l'altra emettendo respiri umidi.

Quando si siedono fianco a fianco, Brittany sorride convinta nel loro bacio e a Santana piace così tanto che sente di dover baciare Brittany più profondamente, solo per farla sorridere di più. L'atmosfera nella stanza muta da uno di scusa e conforto a qualcosa di più felice e riconoscente. Santana si ricorda a stento che esista qualcosa all'infuori dei baci di Brittany e preme sempre di più in essi mentre Brittany sussurra _Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro_ ad ogni bacio sorridente.

Brittany apre ancora la bocca e Santana si chiede se vuole che la baci come avevano fatto prima, attende un altro secondo prima di far scivolare la lingua oltre le labbra di Brittany e scontrarsi con la sua. Brittany libera un acuto sospiro in risposta.

Non si sono mai baciate così prima.

Santana si ritrae per un momento. "Andava bene?" ansima, senza fiato.

"Certamente," ridacchia Brittany, mordicchiando leggermente il labbro di Santana.

Oh Dio.

Quel senso di accensione pulsa nel profondo di Santana, tra le sue gambe, nel suo stomaco. Brittany stringe la presa sulla vita di Santana, attirandola più vicina mentre siedono una di fianco. Quando si avvicina, i loro petti vengono a contatto e Santana percepisce una scintilla scorrere attraverso di lei, dalla sua pelle fino alle sue ossa.

Santana imprime un bacio umido all'angolo della bocca di Brittany, quasi incapace di pensare.

"È piacevole, tesoro," dice Brittany, stringendosi ancora più vicina a Santana e inviando un'altra pulsazione tra le gambe di Santana. "È molto, molto… oh."

(Per quanto le piaccia ascoltare Brittany mentre le dice cose dolci, a Santana piace ancora di più far provare cose dolci a Brittany, pensa.)

Santana infila di nuovo la sua lingua nella bocca di Brittany e i loro corpi sobbalzano l'uno contro l'altro. Santana non si è _mai_ sentita così prima – come se tutto in lei fosse così sveglio e in armonia con quello che è dentro e al di fuori di se stessa. Riesce a sentire il battito del suo cuore su tutto il suo corpo e particolarmente quando la sua bocca si allontana da quella di Brittany, sfiorando il suo mento e la sua guancia e, oddio, la curva del suo collo.

Non sapeva che baciare qualcun altro potesse essere così.

Il corpo di Brittany si muove contro il suo e Santana quasi soffre per il desiderio che Brittany la tocchi di più, che metta le sue mani dappertutto. Santana bacia il suo collo e Brittany si inarca contro di lei, sbocciando come una rosa al suo tocco. Brittany emette il più incomprensibile sommesso mormorio e sposta le sue mani sulla schiena di Santana.

Quel senso nello stomaco di Santana si irrigidisce, su di giri come una manovella e bacia di nuovo la bocca di Brittany, togliendole il respiro.

Se non succederà _qualcosa_ al più presto, Santana pensa che morirà dal desiderio.

"Brittany? Santana?"

Le due ragazze si separano di scatto e, il momento successivo, i lembi della tenda si scostano. Il cuore di Santana quasi esplode nel suo petto come un'onda improvvisa farebbe con un bagnante nel mare. Una marea di imprecazioni spagnole e di Will il direttore del circo le salgono in gola, ma non le pronuncia ancora.

_Santo, santo Dios. Maledizione._

"Ragazze siete qui? Oh, eccovi."

Se fosse stato Noah Puckerman a infilare la testa nella tenda in quel momento, Santana l'avrebbe colpito per averla spaventata, ma una volta riconosciuto Sam Evans e il suo volto sorridente, la sua rabbia sconvolta si dissipa in fretta, sostituita da curiosità e semplice affetto nei confronti di Sam.

"Sam, che ci fai qui?" balbetta, ancora scostante e senza fiato. Si aggrappa al margine della branda, solo per avere un luogo su cui porre le sue mani che non sia _su Brittany_ per il momento.

Sam accoglie la sua domanda come un invito ad entrare. Anche se Santana riesce a vederlo a stento a causa del buio, si accorge subito che porta _qualcosa_ in mano. Sente anche l'odore di cibo – il caldo amido di patate e quel gusto dolce-salato di carne in sugo.

"Mi sono accorto che voi due non eravate a cena," dice a mo' di spiegazione, "così ho chiesto alla signorina Jones se per caso potessi portarvi dei piatti. Non era felice dell'idea che oggi saltaste un'altro pasto, anche se è un po' arrabbiata con voi per non essere venute alla mensa, così mi ha concesso il permesso di trovarvi, se ci riuscivo. Quando non vi ho viste alla tenda di Brittany, ho pensato che potevate essere qui. Un'ipotesi fortunata, eh?"

"Molto fortunata," dice Brittany e sorprende Santana quanto velocemente Brittany possa mutare da selvaggia a mansueta. "Non ho mangiato oggi."

"Beh, allora, sono contento di avervi trovate," dice Sam con gentilezza, offrendo I due piatti alle ragazze. "Non ho portato nessun bicchiere con me, ma potrei andare a prendervi qualcosa da bere, se volete."

"Penso di sopravvivere anche senza," dice Brittany. "Ma se Santana volesse qualcosa – "

"Sono a posto, grazie," risponde Santana.

Per un secondo, si fissano tutti e tre attraverso le tenebre, sorridendo – almeno nel caso di Santana – alle sagome degli altri. Il metallo del piatto di Santana riscalda il suo grembo, il suo pasto ancora bollente dal fuoco della mensa.

"Grazie, Sam," dice Brittany dopo un minuto.

"Grazie, Sam," ripete Santana, intendendo molto più di quanto riesca a dire.

* * *

Sam lascia e ragazze alla loro cena, e, una volta che se ne va, ricadono nel silenzio, entrambe immensamente stanche e affamate tutto d'un tratto. Consumano il loro pasto in tranquillità, le loro ginocchia che sbattono insieme appena si siedono sul bordo della branda di Santana, i loro cucchiai che tintinnano contro i piatti, ma l'interno della tenda altrimenti silenzioso attorno a loro.

Non ci impiegano molto a finire la loro carne e le patate, e, una volta finito, appoggiano i loro piatti e cucchiai sull'erba. Brittany prende immediatamente le mani di Santana, aggrovigliandole nel suo grembo. Fa scorrere il pollice sull'anello di filo sul dito di Santana, sovrappensiero.

"C'è qualcosa che non va, tesoro?" chiede.

E prima che Santana riesca a fermarsi, dà voce a quello che le gira per la testa.

"Brittany, pensi che andremo all'Inferno?"

La domanda sembra venire dal nulla – o per lo meno deve per Brittany – ma è quella che ha assillato il suo cuore da quando ha iniziato a pensare a Sam e alla sua bontà cristiana, e poi a quello che il predicatore aveva detto sul viale centrale e a come si collega al Diavolo di sua nonna e alle sue carte infernali e, sebbene Brittany forse non sia la persona adatta a cui chiederlo, in un certo senso Santana pensa che invece lo sia.

Brittany si sposta dove siede, la sua gamba premuta contro quella di Santana. Accarezza l'ossatura della mano di Santana con il suo pollice, delicata, e si guarda in grembo. "Perché dovremmo andare all'Inferno, tesoro?" chiede.

Santana scrolla le spalle: "Per far parte del circo… per quello che si nasconde nei nostri cuori."

Si chiede se dovrebbe spiegarsi a Brittany – raccontarle cosa i dimostranti hanno detto sul viale centrale o cosa ha borbottato il prete di sua nonna quando era venuto a darle l'estrema unzione, ma in qualche modo pensa che Brittany la capisca perfettamente senza dire nulla.

Brittany sfiora il pollice di Santana con il suo.

"La gente del circo è il sale della terra, Santana," dice quietamente.

Solleva le loro mani intrecciate dal suo grembo e le porta così vicine al suo volto che Santana sente il respiro di Brittany sulla sua pelle. Quando parla di nuovo, lo fa con sicurezza, con la sua schietta voce tutta sua.

"La compagnia è la mia famiglia e la amo con tutto il mio cuore. Non sono mai stata in chiesa un solo giorno della mia vita, tesoro, e nessuno mi ha nemmeno battezzato. Potrei andare all'Inferno per quello, ma non per amore – e mai in un migliaio di anni qualcuno ci andrà per quel motivo."

E bacia le nocche di Santana, una ad una.

* * *

Santana scosta i capelli di Brittany dal suo collo, tirandoli indietro e piegando la testa di Brittany così che rimanga al suo posto sorretta dall'altra mano. Solleva lo straccio bagnato all'altezza dell'orecchio di Brittany, desiderando di avere una luce con cui vedere.

"Rimani ferma," sussurra, poggiandosi sulle ginocchia così da raggiungerlo. "Non voglio farti del male."

"Va bene," dice Brittany.

(Nessuno si è mai fidato di Santana come Brittany, una fiducia così profonda e pura e paziente.)

Brittany sussulta al primo tocco e Santana si odia per averle fatto del male.

"Mi dispiace," dice, toccandola la seconda volta con ancora più leggerezza.

Mantenendo la sua parola, Brittany non si muove e respira a malapena; attende semplicemente che Santana le ripulisca il taglio, aggrappandosi al lato della branda. Sebbene Santana non riesca a vedere la sua ferita, la sente sotto lo straccio, gonfia e dura al tocco. Santana impiega un secondo a capire che sta facendo dei piccoli rumori per confortarla, come faceva sua nonna quando si occupava dei tagli di Santana durante la sua infanzia, mostrando empatia a Brittany.

"_Pobrecita Brittany_," dice.

(Intende qualcos'altro.)

E nonostante Brittany non si muova, si rilassa al tocco dello straccio, abbandonandosi a Santana nell'oscurità della notte.

* * *

Quando riportano i loro piatti alla mensa, Ma Jones e le sue ragazze si sono ormai recate a dormire. Lavano i loro piatti in silenzio, immergendoli nell'acqua tiepida della tinozza in acciaio e bagnandoli con gli asciugami che le ragazze della cucina hanno lasciato lungo i bordi della tinozza per farli asciugare prima della mattinata, in modo da essere pronti per la colazione e tutto il trambusto.

Camminano fino alla tenda di Brittany senza parlare, unite dai loro mignoli.

(Quando Santana saluta Brittany con un bacio della buonanotte, è la cosa più importante che pensa di aver mai fatto in vita sua.)

* * *

**_Buffalo Gals _( Traduzione )

Ragazze di Buffalo, che ne dite di uscire stasera, uscire stasera, uscire stasera?  
Ragazze di Buffalo, che ne dite di uscire stasera e ballare alla luce della luna?

Mentre camminavo lungo la via, lungo la via, lungo la via  
Ho incontrato per caso una bella ragazza  
sotto la luna argentata

Le ho chiesto di diventare mia moglie, mia moglie, mia moglie  
Sarei felice per tutta la mia vita se mi sposasse

Ragazze di Buffalo, che ne dite di uscire stasera, uscire stasera, uscire stasera?  
Ragazze di Buffalo, che ne dite di uscire stasera e ballare alla luce della luna?


	7. Un giorno qualunque al circo

**Giovedì 30 Giugno, 1898: Correctionville, Iowa**

Santana non si ricorderà quando Puck rientra tardi e lei si sveglia e vede la sua sagoma contro la tela della tenda, che rimane parzialmente aperta, mostrando il cielo stellato. Non si ricorderà che respira in sbuffi umidi e freschi, la sua esalazione visibile contro lo sfondo dell'Orsa Maggiore e il Dragone. Vedrà il contorno del cappello, ma non i lineamenti del volto, e quel momento non rimarrà impresso nella sua mente. Non ricorderà nemmeno che lui si ferma vedendola muoversi o la loro conversazione successiva.

"_Che ore sono?"_

"_È passata mezzanotte. Riposati, coccinella."_

"_Tu non dormi mai."_

Il lungo silenzio in seguito alla sua osservazione non si stamperà nella memoria. Non ricorderà di voltarsi sulla branda o lui, ancora tranquillo accovacciato sulla soglia. Non rammenterà come attende, guardandola sospesa tra il sonno e la veglia, tra qualche luogo lontano e qui, con lui.

Non si ricorderà nulla – e di certo non la parte in cui richiude di nuovo gli occhi.

Invece, la sua prima memoria del giorno verrà insieme a quello che sembra solo un momento dopo, quando Puck poggia una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Sono le quattro, coccinella. È ora di svegliarsi," dice.

(Si ricorda di Brittany come la terra secca ricorda la pioggia.)

* * *

Le ha portato a letto del caffè e frittelle e siede sull'erba, osservandola mentre mangia, con un'espressione riverente. Il fatto che la sta guardando le dà sui nervi: Santana non sa perché Puck sia così interessato a lei oggi, come se non riuscisse a decifrarla, per quanto a lungo rimanga ai suoi piedi. Si sente grata per l'oscurità, che li occulta uno all'altra, nascondendo fra le ombre il suo rossore imbarazzato, perché Santana sa di aver ferito l'autostima di Puck ieri, ignorandolo mentre le parlava dei pilastri di luce e dei luoghi turistici di Parigi.

La cosa strana è che sembra averla perdonata adesso – o per lo meno se n'è dimenticato. Infatti, l'inaspettata tranquillità di Puck attorno a lei la fa sentire ancora più a disagio del solito.

Puck è mite nell'oscura mattinata. Raccoglie il piatto e il bicchiere di Santana quando finisce il pasto e li sistema delicatamente sull'erba prima di piegarsi sulle ginocchia, e avvicinarsi a dove Santana siede sulla branda.

" 'Giorno, coccinella," dice, il suo calore che riscalda lo spazio, il suo corpo che preme vicino a lei. "Hai fatto dei sogni d'oro? Continuavi a sorridere mentre dormivi."

Non attende una risposta prima di imprimerle un bacio sotto l'orecchio, labbra roventi sulla sua pelle, mento ruvido per la rasatura. Odora di mentolo, e, oltre quello, tabacco da masticare e sudore. Le sue labbra scendono dall'orecchio alla guancia, senza grazia, e Santana deglutisce appena sente il respiro di lui contro la sua pelle. La sua bocca si muove sulla tempia e lungo la mandibola, mentre lei rimane immobile come ciuffi d'erba senza vento a disturbarli. Qualcosa si chiude dentro di lei e non respira e non si abbandona a lui.

Puck sembra accorgersi della sua immobilità. Si raddrizza sulle ginocchia, più vicino al suo orecchio. "È normale che ti piaccia quello che ti piace, coccinella," sussurra con voce roca, carica di qualcosa a cui Santana non vuole pensare.

Ha un odore pungente ed è più caldo di un momento prima. Santana non riesce a guardarlo in faccia. Fissa direttamente davanti a sé, un fremito animale che scorre lungo il suo petto, fino alle punte delle dita. C'è troppo Puck dappertutto: il suo odore e calore e corpo travolgono Santana e la fanno quasi soffocare.

Appena Puck si sposta per baciarle la bocca, la campana mattutina suona, allontanandolo da lei.

Santana libera tutto d'un colpo il respiro che stava trattenendo.

La porta dentro di lei rimane chiusa e serrata.

(Puck non avrà mai la chiave.)

* * *

Ovviamente, Santana cerca Brittany lungo la via per la stazione e, ovviamente, non la trova. Quasi non importa – dal momento che il circo impiega meno di quaranta minuti per raggiungere in treno Correctionville, Iowa da Cherokee e dato che Santana sonnecchia per la maggior parte della tratta, stanca fino alle ossa.

Puck definisce Correctionville un piscio di città, e, nonostante la sua volgarità, Santana non può fare a meno di essere d'accordo.

La via principale di Correctionville vanta negozi, un ufficio postale, numerose aziende e una farmacia, ma poche strade secondarie. Nel complesso, il luogo sembra rado e meno popolato delle altre città che Santana ha visitato dopo essersi unita al circo.

In effetti, da quello che Santana osserva, Correctionville di per sé include circa una ventina di case in tutto – anche se, a giudicare dalla folla che affianca la strada, Santana non si stupirebbe se la popolazione di Correctionville comprendesse anche gli abitanti di qualche fattoria di campagna oltre la cittadina vera e propria.

Nonostante l'ora, numerose dozzine di persone occupano la via principale lungo l'itinerario della parata e gridano e acclamano il circo appena lo vedono. Lo stupore e l'intenso entusiasmo sui loro visi dice chiaramente che entro i suoi confini Correctionville non ha mai incontrato nulla di così elettrizzante quanto il Circo Itinerante & Serraglio J.P. Adams & Figlio: Santana percepisce uno strano senso di orgoglio nel portare alla massa tale eccitazione, sebbene sappia di avere una parte relativamente secondaria nel creare il fascino del circo.

Santana non si aspettava che accadesse nulla di favoloso durante la parata di oggi – e in particolare considerando il fatto che non ha nemmeno il privilegio di parteciparvi insieme a Brittany, come ieri – quindi è letteralmente stupita quando un'acuta campana trilla al di sopra della marcia trionfale e una mezza dozzina di carri che non appartengono al circo si riversano nella strada proprio davanti alla sfilata.

I carri emergono da un largo casotto di legno a lato di un edificio in mattoni ed occupano la strada in una folle corsa. Inizialmente, Santana pensa che i nuovi carri debbano essere un'intrusione e un errore, ma poi capisce che nessun altro circense sembra allarmato nel vederli mentre si uniscono alla fila. Invece, proseguono come prima, come se si fossero aspettati la loro apparizione.

Ad una seconda occhiata, Santana si accorge che appartengono ai pompieri di Correctionville, o per lo meno così vi è scritto in bei caratteri dorati sui fianchi delle botti tra le attrezzature più grandi.

I carri non assomigliano a nulla che Santana abbia mai visto prima, perfino viaggiando insieme a un circo che trasporta ogni genere di animale e gli attrezzi necessari per costruire un'intera città di tende ovunque debba stabilirsi: tutti i carri dei pompieri sembrano un bizzarro mosaico totalmente estraneo, quasi come fossero qualcosa ideato da uno dei folli inventori di Verne durante uno stordimento causato dall'oppio, composti da scale, accette, secchi ricoperti di pelle, ed ebanisteria attaccati sopra.

Il carro alla testa della processione ricorda a Santana un landau aperto sul retro, tranne per il fatto che presenta quella che sembra un'enorme caldaia in ottone spuntare dal carro, invece che posti per i passeggeri. Varie leve e valvole sporgono dalla caldaia, che risplende in contrasto col bagliore mattutino così tanto da non permettere a Santana di guardarla direttamente, per paura di essere accecata, come fosse un piccolo sole.

Un grande tamburo rivestito in pelle affianca il conducente, girando su un gancio, così da poter muoversi qui o lì, ma Santana non riesce assolutamente a determinarne la funzione. Allo stesso modo, una campana a forma di elmetto penzola a lato del carro, trillando mentre quello si muove allegramente lungo la strada irregolare.

Tre cavalli da tiro marroni trascinano il carro e il conducente indossa un'uniforme di un grigio limpido, completata da berretto con visiera con un distintivo sopra. Le persone che occupano la via paiono tanto entusiaste di vederlo quanto di vedere i clown del circo che fanno capriole o perfino i possenti elefanti che camminano scompostamente dietro di lui: la gente saluta energicamente l'uomo e fischia mentre direziona il carro verso di loro. Santana ha la sensazione che sia il comandante dei vigili del fuoco.

Due carri muniti di scale seguono il primo, tutti composti da gradini e pioli, con spesse ruote di legno dipinte di rossi e gialli brillanti – vivide quanto il trucco da clown di Sam.

Numerosi uomini in uniforme rimangono appesi ai lati, e un peloso cane sorridente ansima in cima al vagone munito di scale più lontano sulla coda della parata, il suo pelo fulvo splendente contro la fioca luminosità della mattinata. Delle ruote dentate e girandole girano ai fianchi e una pompa di tela è avvolta come un pitone in una cassa del carro che dà sul lato sinistro della strada.

Dietro i carri muniti di scale vi sono i due veicoli che catturano maggiormente l'attenzione di Santana: ossia, i carri dell'acqua, che entrambi dispongono di enormi botti sul retro, ognuna rotonda e voluminosa quanto il tronco di Matusalemme; devono contenere svariate centinaia di galloni d'acqua ciascuno. Un rubinetto sporge dal retro delle botti, pronto ad attaccarsi alla pompa. Per ogni veicolo c'è bisogno di sei cavalli da tiro a trainare i carri.

I pompieri rimangono alla testa del circo lungo tutta la via principale, suonando campane e fischietti sopra il fracasso della musica del circo e suscitano l'applauso sfrenato della folla. La parata si svolge fino all'uscita della cittadina, oltre le ultime case, fino a un ampio spazio di terra verde che confina con un fiume e una rada boscaglia. La città bianca è solo parzialmente eretta nel mezzo della natura.

In qualche modo, Santana suppone che i pompieri si voltino e tornino in città una volta scortato il circo al campo, ma non è quello che succede. Invece, i carri dei pompieri si fermano sull'erba vicino a quelli del circo e i vigili del fuoco scendono come se intendessero rimanere con la compagnia.

Santana sarebbe forse più sconvolta dal fatto che i pompieri si uniscano al circo per la mattinata se non fosse per qualcosa che la distrae dal guardarli il momento in cui salta dal rambler su cui lei e Puck hanno seguito la tratta dalla stazione – ossia, una bella voce.

"Ehi, tesoro!"

(La voce più bella.)

Prima che riesca a voltarsi, Brittany arriva da dietro e appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Santana, braccia che l'avvolgono in vita. Santana avvampa di una calda, familiare veglia, ricordandosi quella sensazione suscitatole ieri da Brittany e abbandonandosi a lei, veramente grata. L'odore di Brittany è quello del vento, dei falò e dell'aria aperta, del più indistinto accenno di sapone di sego, e di calore animale e vita. Il respiro di Santana si blocca in gola, solo per il leggero tocco della guancia di Brittany che sfiora la sua. A Santana sembra che Brittany si sia collocata proprio al suo posto.

"Ti ho sognata questa notte," Brittany mormora nell'orecchio di Santana. "Ti piace la salsapariglia, tesoro?"

"Cosa?" dice Santana, che quasi si dimentica di respirare.

Brittany ridacchia. "Cosa ne pensi dei pompieri?" chiede, lasciando la stretta sulla vita di Santana e muovendosi per averla di fronte. Sorride col suo impertinente sorriso felino, veramente contenta di vedere Santana così presto. Le sue dita accarezzano il braccio di Santana fino a che i loro mignoli si uniscono.

"Cosa ci fanno qui?" chiede Santana stupidamente.

"Sono qui per lavare quei dannati elefanti," si intromette Puck, mentre scende dal rambler, atterrando pesantemente a terra, e si mette a fianco di Santana.

Santana si irrigidisce: si era dimenticata di Puck appena Brittany ha fatto la sua comparsa. Adesso si sente più in trappola che distratta.

Ripensa a quello che sta dicendo. "Lo fanno spesso?" chiede, aggrottando la fronte all'immagine di pompieri professionisti che impiegano la loro attrezzatura per annaffiare un elefante africano allo stesso modo in cui lo farebbero con una casa in fiamme.

"Certo, tesoro," dice Brittany con dolcezza, facendo oscillare le mani tra di loro.

Gli occhi di Puck si spostano da Santana a Brittany, bramoso della prima e sospettoso della seconda. Santana non ha idea del perché sia così diffidente nei confronti di Brittany, che per lei sembra del tutto giusta, ma vorrebbe che la smettesse di accigliarsi di fronte a lei, qualunque sia il suo motivo. Santana gli lancia uno sguardo d'avvertimento, ma lui la ignora.

"Vado a sistemare le nostre cose nella tenda e poi mi recherò in città per comprare dell'altro dopobarba," dice Puck in modo burbero, "Se Ken chiede di me, digli che non ci sarò per un'ora o due."

"Va bene," dice Santana, circospetta sotto la sua attenzione.

Si sofferma a guardarla per un altro po' prima di voltarsi in direzione della loro tenda e allontanarsi verso di essa, abbassando l'orlo del suo cappello prima di andare.

(Santana si sente più serena subito dopo la sua partenza.)

Dà una piccola stretta al mignolo di Brittany.

"Come va il tuo orecchio?" le chiede, con voce abbastanza sottile da non essere udita, ma abbastanza alta perché Brittany comprenda le parole.

Brittany scrolla una spalla. "Abbastanza bene. Un'infermiera bravissima me l'ha pulita ieri sera," risponde scherzosamente, con un sorrisetto che in qualche modo riesce ad apparire anche incredibilmente affettuoso e dolce.

"Beh, la tua infermiera vuole che te la prenda con calma," dice Santana seriamente.

Dà un occhiata all'orecchio ferito di Brittany, ma non riesce a vederlo sotto lo splendente sipario dei suoi capelli. Vorrebbe andare insieme a lei in qualche luogo tranquillo per parlare, ma è conscia del fatto che Ma Jones e Theresa Schuester troveranno presto dei lavoretti da farle fare. Si accontenta di avvicinare a sé la mano di Brittany.

"Te l'ha detto lei questo?" la punzecchia Brittany.

"Già," dice Santana, "e mi ha fatto promettere di prendermi cura di te."

Brittany morde il labbro e guarda Santana davvero, davvero attentamente. "È proprio gentile da parte sua," dice, una strana riverenza nella sua voce.

(Le sue parole suonano tantissimo come qualcos'altro.)

Proprio allora, un acuto trillo risuona nel campo e Santana si volta per vedere i tre elefanti in agitazione, mentre i loro addestratori li indirizzano verso una zona rada, i carri dei pompieri che li circondano. Santana osserva con meraviglia i pompieri agganciare le pompe alle botti sui carri dell'acqua, assicurandoli al loro posto con mani forti e grande sforzo.

Appena l'attrezzatura dei pompieri è assemblata e pronta per l'uso, vari sovrintendenti venuti dal campo, giungendo dalla direzione della mensa, si fanno largo nel cerchio dei carri. La maggioranza porta dei secchi riempiti d'acqua, pesanti tra le mani, e uno di loro trasporta un cesto pieno di barre di sapone di sego, della stessa tinta ambrata di quello che Santana aveva trovato alle docce il giorno del suo turno per il bagno.

Sebbene lavare gli elefanti sembri qualcosa di consueto, la maggior parte della compagnia viene comunque ad assistere all'evento. Numerose donne, tra cui le sarte di Theresa Schuester e la signora Evans, si presentano coi loro figli, che paiono veramente affascinati dall'equipaggiamento antincendio più che dai "soliti elefanti".

Il fratellino e la sorellina di Sam strattonano la gonna della madre e indicano i distintivi brillanti sui cappelli dei pompieri, stupiti, e Santana scopre di condividere il loro sentimento appena gli addestratori e i sovrintendenti inzuppano il sapone di sego e si avvicinano agli elefanti con esso.

Santana non aveva mai pensato che gli elefanti avessero bisogno di essere strofinati, figurarsi con del sapone, e deve sorridere al pensiero perché Brittany le dà un colpetto ai fianchi, sorridendo a sua volta con entusiasmo.

"Aspetta di vederlo, tesoro," dice concitatamente.

I sovrintendenti e gli addestratori circondano gli elefanti, tre o quattro di loro attorno ad ogni animale, e iniziano a strofinare le barre di sapone lungo le loro zampe arboree e fianchi a forma di scafo. Della bianca e spessa schiuma si distende sulla pelle degli elefanti, che è dello stesso colore di un penny corroso, verde-marroncino inacidito. Gli uomini al lavoro massaggiano in profondità il sapone, nelle rughe delle rotule nodose degli elefanti e i risvolti a marsupio del collo. Sfregano il retro delle enormi orecchie a sventola e proseguono il lavoro sulle loro code.

Impiegano un buon quarto d'ora a coprire quanto più possono e sono costretti ad utilizzare delle spazzole dal manico lungo dal retro dei carri muniti di scale per raggiungere il dorso degli animali e il retro delle loro teste. Santana osserva l'intero procedimento, riverente, e Brittany la guarda allo stesso modo. Quando gli uomini concludono il loro lavoro, gli elefanti hanno un'aria spettrale, fantasmi di loro stessi, soprannaturali sotto il sole mattutino.

Matusalemme allunga la sua proboscide verso il cielo e la sua vista, lucidato di bianco e possente contro l'orizzonte, toglie il fiato a Santana.

Brittany deve sentirla rimanere a bocca aperta dato che risponde con una risatina.

"È bellissimo, non trovi?" sussurra.

(Santana è d'accordo con tutto il suo cuore.)

Una volta che i lavoratori finiscono di insaponare gli elefanti, i pompieri allentano le valvole sui veicoli dell'acqua. Erompono getti d'acqua, bianca e pressurizzata, dalle pompe, raggiungendo quasi i venti piedi di gittata in lunghi, lievi raggi. Nel frattempo, la compagnia esulta e chiacchiera. I bambini applaudono e lo fa anche Santana, prima di ricordarsi di badare a se stessa.

A quanto sembra, a Brittany piace la reazione di Santana.

Le fa un ampio sorriso come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo.

L'acqua schizza verso i duri fianchi degli elefanti, rimbalzando da essi in uno spruzzo piovigginoso, che viene catturato dalla luce solare, disperdendo prismi sull'erba, arcobaleni che sbrilluccicano qui e lì. Il vento raccoglie qualche goccia, sparpagliandola dove si trovano Santana e Brittany. Bagna la loro pelle, le rinfresca, una briciola di paradiso nel crescente calore del giorno. Gli elefanti odorano di terriccio umido e vitalità. Santana si mette in punta di piedi, per avere una visuale migliore di quelli e dei pompieri.

Quando uno degli addestratori urla un _Hup! Hup!_ agli animali, i tre elefanti si piegano in avanti sulle zampe anteriori, in modo da mantenersi in equilibrio più che altro sulle loro proboscidi e ginocchia, le loro zampe posteriori all'aria così da ricordare improvvisamente delle teiere capovolte. Mentre gli elefanti mettono in scena la loro acrobazia, i vigili del fuoco puntano le pompe in direzione dei loro ventri esposti e le loro code. Deborah emette gemito di gratitudine.

Anche se Santana li ha visti esibirsi in questo trucco prima, la fa comunque rimanere a bocca aperta adesso, per il modo così fiducioso con cui viene eseguito e per un motivo così insolito.

"Non è mai un giorno qualunque al circo," osserva Brittany, dando voce ai pensieri di Santana.

Una volta che gli elefanti si riappoggiano su tutte e quattro le zampe, Santana distoglie lo sguardo da loro per guardare Brittany: le sta sorridendo come se avesse un segreto.

"Ti va di aiutarli nella parte migliore, tesoro?" le chiede con fare cospiratorio.

"Aiutare chi? Gli elefanti?" chiede Santana, non comprendendo.

"Beh, non ce la fanno a lavarsi da soli le proboscidi," spiega Brittany, come se fosse comune buonsenso.

(Forse lo è, al circo.)

Brittany inizia ad avviarsi verso gli elefanti, facendo cenno a Santana di seguirla.

Quella preoccupazione apprensiva che Santana aveva provato guardando Brittany arrampicarsi sul recinto degli elefanti riaffiora immediatamente nel suo petto. Santana scuote la testa, tenendosi indietro, e lascia andare la mano di Brittany. Sebbene trovi gli elefanti stranamente meravigliosi da una distanza di sicurezza, non le piace troppo l'idea di avvicinarsi a qualcosa di così immenso e potente.

"Penso che questa volta mi limiterò a guardare," mormora.

Brittany le offre un sorriso gentile, non sorpresa e nemmeno triste per il fatto che Santana preferisca mantenersi distante da quei grandi animali. "Va bene, tesoro," dice Brittany, dirigendosi verso gli elefanti, intrepida e felice più che mai.

Santana si agita mentre guarda Brittany che si allontana. Nonostante creda che a Matusalemme e le sue donne piaccia molto Brittany, continua a preoccuparsi della sua incolumità in loro presenza. Osserva con ansia ed eccitazione mentre Brittany cammina dove stanno lavando gli elefanti, chinandosi per cogliere delle margherite lungo la via.

I pompieri e gli addestratori non sembrano fare troppa attenzione a Brittany mentre si avvicina: infatti, molti la salutano quando giunge a qualche passo di distanza da dove Matusalemme ondeggia, accoccolandosi al getto d'acqua come un gatto a una grattatina d'orecchio.

Appena lei si avvicina, molti bambini le corrono dietro, inclusi il fratellino e la sorellina di Sam. I bambini recitano in coro il nome di Brittany e le indicano i pompieri, come se non li vedesse. Brittany ha un sorriso chiaro come la luce del giorno dipinto sul suo viso e ride quando la sorellina di Sam la prende per mano.

(Qualcosa si tende nel petto di Santana, seguendoli, anche se rimane ferma in un punto.)

Brittany guida i bambini a cinque o sei passi da Matusalemme e gli offre le sue margherite. Matusalemme emette un suono riconoscente ed estende la proboscide per mangiarle direttamente dalla sua mano.

Santana trattiene il respiro, elettrizzata e in ansia, appena Matusalemme avvolge la punta della proboscide attorno alle dita di Brittany, accettando i fiori con un'abilità e gentilezza sorprendenti. Mentre tiene la proboscide distesa, i pompieri rivolgono le loro pompe verso di lui, innaffiando il suo naso con una cascata d'acqua, che prende in pieno anche Brittany e i bambini. La sua pelle muta da un bianco insaponato ad uno scuro grigio ardesia.

Santana riesce a sentire la risata dorata di Brittany, anche da lontano.

(Qualcosa si tende, si tende, si tende di nuovo.)

Quando Brittany si sposta in avanti per sfregare il sapone sulla proboscide di Matusalemme con le mani, Santana posa una mano sul cuore, controllando per assicurarsi che non sia balzato fuori dal petto. Brittany si muove come acqua e luce, con levità e grazia, mettendosi in punta di piedi per massaggiare il volto rotondo di Matusalemme e ridendo quando arrotola la sua proboscide attorno ai suoi fianchi per tenerla dritta e stabile. Solletica con le sue dita le profonde rughe sul volto di Matusalemme, grattando come un ragazzino farebbe con il suo cane da caccia. Le sue braccia si muovono in profondi, precisi cerchi, toccando ogni parte.

(Brittany è molto di più di un non-bersaglio umano per il circo.)

I bambini ai fianchi di Brittany ripetono il suo trucco con Deborah e Bathsheba, dando loro da mangiare dell'erba e dei fiori mentre i pompieri li bagnano da una certa distanza. Gocce d'acqua inzuppano i loro vestiti e costellano i loro volti e loro sguazzano nelle pozzanghere formatesi ai piedi degli elefanti, felici nell'erba, felici sotto la luce del sole, felici al circo, felici insieme a Brittany.

Santana si sente come loro.

(Il suo cuore si tende, si tende, si tende.)

* * *

Ci impiegano un'ora e mezza a lavare gli elefanti.

Alla fine, della schiuma bianca finisce sull'erba e pozzanghere fangose riempiono i solchi nella terra dove si sono immersi coloro che hanno lavato i pachidermi. Gli addestratori li spostano in direzione del suolo asciutto e rimuovono l'acqua dalle loro zampe con asciugamani di spugna. Gli elefanti barriscono in risposta, rilassati e riconoscenti.

Grazie a tutte le attenzioni che gli addestratori riservano loro, Matusalemme, Deborah e Bathsheba quasi brillano, senza polvere e ben curati come il tavolino da caffè in legno di ciliegio di sua nonna al cottage, la loro pelle dello stesso colore di una pietra modellata dalle onde su una spiaggia, le loro protuberanze ruvide lavate, addolcite e stranamente eleganti. Se Santana non avesse alcuna idea al riguardo, direbbe che gli elefanti siano consci di quanto siano belli, osservando come tengono alte le loro teste e come srotolano regalmente le proboscidi sullo sfondo blu del cielo.

Al contrario dei suoi amici elefanti, Brittany esce dal bagno più sporca che pulita, il suo sottile prendisole usurato zuppo d'acqua così tanto da rimanere completamente appiccicato alla sua figura smilza, i suoi capelli lisciati e parzialmente bagnati, con una ciocca asciutta di seta bionda come il granturco qui e un'altra umida lì. Dell'erbaccia e germogli sparsi d'erba sono attaccati alle sue gambe nude. Non potrebbe apparire più felice per quello scompiglio, però.

"Forse dovresti chiedere il permesso al signor Matusalemme di prendere in prestito uno dei suoi asciugamani," scherza Santana appena Brittany viene verso di lei.

"Forse dovrei usare _te_ come asciugamano," ribatte Brittany. "La tua gonna sembra così bella e asciutta…"

Finge di acchiappare Santana in vita e lei urla, scappando, sentendosi tutto d'un tratto eccitata e più dolce che mai per Brittany. Santana ride appena Brittany riesce ad afferrare solamente uno dei foulard infilati in cintura.

"Pensavo che la mia infermiera ti avesse detto di prenderti cura di me," si lamenta Brittany.

"Quello era prima che tu decidessi di diventare una strigliatrice di elefanti. Adesso che hai accettato un mestiere così pericoloso, non c'è nulla che possa fare per te – di sicuro la tua infermiera capirebbe," Santana fa un sorrisetto e la bocca di Brittany si spalanca per la sorpresa.

(Sorride ancora, però.)

"Vieni qui!" dice Brittany, agguantando un'altro foulard e Santana strilla, schivandola nell'erba alta.

"Aiuto!" grida Santana, ridendo così tanto che quasi non riesce a parlare. "Aiuto, polizia! Pompieri!"

"Potrebbero sentirti, tesoro," la avverte Brittany e volge lo sguardo verso dove i pompieri arrotolano le pompe in cima ai carri muniti di scale. "Non vuoi fare una scenata, o no?" insegue Santana allontanandosi dalla compagnia riunita, i suoi occhi che brillano di risate.

"Sei tu che mi stai inseguendo!" le ricorda Santana. "Brittany Pierce! Se le tue impronte fangose finiranno sul mio costume, Theresa Schuester riempirà di botte la mia pelle olivastra!"

"No, non lo farà. È Ken a picchiare qui intorno – nel mentre, Theresa Schuester rimarrà semplicemente lì a fissarlo coi suoi occhi da pazza," Brittany fa un sorrisetto, afferrando di nuovo Santana ai fianchi.

Entrambe ridono e Santana urla. Prendono delle alte, grandi falcate sopra l'erba, correndo sempre più lontane dalla zona dei carri, sempre più nel profondo del campo, e sorridono così ampiamente che le loro guance quasi dolgono. Santana sa che Brittany potrebbe facilmente prenderla se volesse, ma il piacere sta nella caccia, quindi lei si tiene coscienziosamente indietro, entrambe saltellano lungo la prateria fino ad imbattersi nella città bianca, ancora alle sue fondamenta.

Corrono lungo quelle che presto saranno le file di tende, evitando ammassi di tele e pali, ridendo come pazze a ogni passo, e si dirigono inconsciamente verso la sezione di tre tende dove avevano parlato per la prima volta, trovandole erette, anche se solo un paio di tende lì intorno lo sono. L'ombra le cattura, cospargendo di frescura la loro pelle, dipingendo gli angoli dei loro visi sorridenti. Santana si ferma e Brittany la afferra per le mani, facendola ruotare in un cerchio vorticoso.

"Ti ho presa, tesoro!" canticchia Brittany, serrando lo spazio fra loro.

Prima che Santana riesca a dire qualcosa al riguardo, Brittany si piega in avanti e imprime un veloce, leggero bacio sulle labbra di Santana.

Dopo tutti i baci di ieri, questo bacio rapido è diverso – come una singola zolletta di zucchero in una tazza di caffè, dolce e speciale, animando Santana dalla testa ai piedi. Entrambe si separano sorridendo. Le labbra di Brittany sono meravigliosamente fresche e umide in contrasto con il calore arido della giornata.

(Per l'ennesima volta, Santana si chiede se verrà mai il giorno in cui Brittany Pierce non la coglierà di sorpresa.)

"E quello per che cos'era?" chiede Santana stordita.

"Volevo salutarti senza che le mie impronte fangose finissero sulla tua gonna, tesoro," dice Brittany con dolcezza – con così tanta dolcezza che, in effetti, il cuore di Santana collassa del tutto al suono della sua voce.

Prima che Santana riesca a rispondere, Brittany la fa piroettare di nuovo, indirizzandole sempre più nel profondo delle ombre tra la tenda più larga e quelle più piccole a lato. Danzano fino alla tenda degli affari del signor Adams, fermandosi a qualche passo di distanza. Brittany fissa Santana con la stessa perspicacia di sempre e Santana rabbrividisce, chiedendosi quanto riesca veramente a vedere in lei, sentendosi come se potesse essere veramente qualsiasi cosa, solo grazie allo sguardo di Brittany.

Santana quasi raccoglie il coraggio di porre la domanda con un bacio sulle labbra di Brittany, ma il suono di una conversazione nei paraggi la distrae.

"… e tu dovresti sul serio ascoltare la mia Lucy mentre canta e suona il pianoforte. Quando torniamo all'albergo in serata, potrebbe mettere in scena un'esibizione per te e tuo figlio," dice Russell Fabray.

"Papà!" si intromette Quinn allo stesso modo superficiale e forzato che aveva adottato il giorno in cui Santana aveva letto i tarocchi per il padre. "N-non penso che gradirebbero ascoltare la piccola, povera me o – "

"Sciocchezze!" giunge il tuono leonino del signor Adams. "Il mio Arthur adora la musica! Proprio l'altro giorno, ha determinato una nuova serie armonica utilizzando delle complesse formule matematiche, qualcosa che ha che fare con gli intervalli. Sono certo che troverebbe di suo gradimento un'esibizione."

"F-fa lo stesso a dire il vero," balbetta Arthur, delicato e con la stessa voce da pittore di ieri. "Non c'è bisogno che canti se non –"

"A Lucy non dispiace!" dice il signor Fabray. "Voi due dovreste abituarvi l'uno all'altra. Lucy, tu canterai per Arthur e suonerai anche il pianoforte dell'albergo. Magari un inno? Lo sai quanto mi piace quando canti 'Luce Gentile.' "

"Sì, papà," acconsente Quinn in un sussurro.

Brittany e Santana non riescono a vedere nessuna delle persone coinvolte nella conversazione – le sentono e basta attraverso i muri sottili della tenda degli affari del signor Adams. Dai suoni tintinnanti di cucchiai d'acciaio che si posano su fine porcellana a odori di focaccine dolci, uova salate, pancetta stagionata, e tè che si spandono attraverso la tela della tenda, Santana ipotizza che le famiglie Fabray e Adams si siano date appuntamento per un brunch. Suppone anche che né Quinn né Arthur trovino questo pasto gradevole.

"Non penso che io e Lucy assisteremo allo spettacolo pomeridiano oggi," dice una nuova voce – una donna che Santana può solo supporre sia la signora Fabray. "C'è questo piccolo e adorabile negozio di cappelli in città e vorrei che Lucy disponga di un nuovo cappello per il giorno dell'indipendenza. Pensavo che fosse pittoresco comprarne uno in una di queste città di frontiera, mentre viaggiamo insieme al circo."

Il signor Fabray risponde con una risata di scherno. "Ormai il Minnesota e l'Iowa non sono più la frontiera, dolcezza! Ma sono d'accordo: Lucy dovrebbe avere un cappello nuovo. Assicurati di comprarlo con un nastro verde – lo sai quanto mi piace quando i nastri richiamano i suoi occhi. Ti manderò con un po' di soldi da spendere mentre io e il signor Adams rimarremo qui. Dobbiamo trattare qualche condizione."

"Sì, sugli itinerari ferroviari," interviene il signor Adams.

Durante questa fase della conversazione, Santana immagina Quinn e Arthur seduti nel mezzo di un silenzio indifferente, senza osare guardarsi o parlare mentre masticano deliziosi bocconi di omelette e sorseggiano il tè dalle tazze. Il solo pensare a quanto le regole gravino su di loro fa indietreggiare Santana; trema e Brittany pare accorgersene.

Brittany dà uno strattone alla mano di Santana, tirandola verso la tenda degli affari. All'inizio, Santana tenta di resistere, chiedendosi cosa intenda fare Brittany portandole più vicine ad un luogo che non dovrebbero violare, ma poi nota la sua meta: una borsa a tracolla in semplice tessuto appoggiata contro la parete esterna della tenda, con vari libri che spuntano da essa. Occupa lo stesso spazio dove ieri Quinn Fabray sedeva per origliare la discussione del padre con il signor Adams riguardo il suo imminente fidanzamento.

Prima di riuscire a trattenersi, gli occhi di Santana si spalancano d'entusiasmo. Brittany deve accorgersi dello sguardo perché sul suo volto sorge un sorriso malizioso.

"C'è qualcosa che ti piace, tesoro?" chiede a bassa voce.

(Santana è colpita da come Brittany riesca a suonare perfettamente birichina, anche in un sussurro.)

Appena si avvicinano alla borsa a tracolla, Santana capisce che appartiene a Quinn Fabray. _Middlemarch_ spunta dalla borsa e c'è un altro libro lì vicino: _Le Avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ di Lewis Carroll, con una copertina in tessuto color lavanda, titolo cucito in caratteri dorati sul fronte. Entrambi i libri sembrano consumati.

(Amati.)

Santana non ha mai letto _Middlemarch_, ma ha letto due volte _Le Avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ quando aveva dodici anni. Ricorda la storia con molto affetto: le riversò un po' di frivolezze nella sua vita in un periodo in cui niente di essa le sembrava abbastanza frivolo.

Brittany osserva l'espressione di Santana mentre guarda il libro, i suoi inimitabili occhi azzurri che si fanno stranamente delicati. Brittany sfoggia ancora quel sorrisetto combina guai quando si china per afferrare il libro color lavanda, capovolgendolo con un gesto plateale.

Santana vorrebbe protestare, dire a Brittany che non dovrebbero toccare qualcosa che non appartiene loro – che appartiene a qualcuno di rango superiore, qualcuno che ha le regole dalla sua parte – ma Brittany scuote la testa.

"Lo rimetteremo a posto prima che qualcuno si accorga che non c'è, tesoro," sussurra Brittany. "Leggerlo e basta non farà del male a nessuno."

In ogni altra situazione, il primo istinto di Santana sarebbe quello di seguire le regole – di non deludere nessuno o combinare guai, di integrarsi e rimanere in silenzio, e non essere più invadente della tappezzeria o un tappeto in una stanza ben arredata – ma lo sguardo scaltro sul volto di Brittany smuove qualcosa di coraggioso e diabolico dentro di lei.

Prende il libro dalle mani di Brittany e le sorride, dirigendola verso il confine nord del campo. Santana pensa che sia meglio trovare un luogo privato dove andare insieme perché, sul serio, se hanno intenzione di prendere in prestito il libro di Quinn Fabray, sarebbe meglio leggerlo, e se vogliono leggerlo, dovrebbero farlo in un luogo dove possono farlo ad alta voce.

I primi passi sono moderati e silenziosi per poi trasformarsi in una piena corsa e allora – una volta che si allontanano a sufficienza dalla tenda del signor Adams – un attacco di risolini eccitati riempie l'aria, mentre loro corrono compiaciute per la loro audacia ed ebbre per aver piegato e trascurato le regole che altrimenti confinerebbero le loro giornate. Santana dà un'occhiata a Brittany e vede il suo volto, luminoso come il sole e adornato dal sorriso più spensierato. Ride e qualcosa si capovolge nello stomaco di Santana, eccitandola.

Tra il lavare gli elefanti e rubare un libro, Brittany non è mai stata bella quanto oggi. I suoi capelli hanno iniziato ad asciugarsi nel vento, ondulati come nastri, e i suoi occhi brillano di qualcosa che Santana trova familiare, ma che non riuscirebbe a definire, nemmeno per un premio di cento dollari. Brittany indossa la felicità come il vestito più raffinato e non potrebbe essere più libera nemmeno se fosse un uccello che prende il volo.

Attraversano l'ultima parte del suolo del circo in un baleno prima di emergere dall'ultima fila di tende in un vuoto grande spiazzo naturale, dal quale si estendono delle collinette. Brittany alla fine supera Santana e la conduce ad una distesa in pendenza ornata di fiori selvatici e ricoperta di erba verdeggiante. Primule bianche, campanule viola slavato e valeriana greca punteggiano la distesa, schiacciati dai piedi delle ragazze, che crollano a terra sulla cima dello spiazzo, senza fiato ma ridendo ancora.

Santana apre il libro su una pagina a caso.

"Sai cosa direbbe il signor Carroll riguardo a tutto questo, eh, Britt?" la punzecchia, recuperando il respiro.

Brittany la fissa, bocca aperta in un sorriso.

" ' _Forse tu non sei vissuta a lungo sott'acqua' —' Certo che no,' disse Alice — 'e forse non sei mai stata presentata a un'aragosta' – Alice stava per dire 'Una volta assaggiai...' ma troncò la frase e disse: 'No mai' — 'così tu non puoi farti un'idea della bellezza d'una quadriglia di aragoste!' "_ legge Santana e lei e Brittany ridono.

"Quadriglia di aragoste?" ripete Brittany dopo essersi abbastanza ripresa dalle risate, inarcando un sopracciglio, tastando il suono delle parole sulla lingua.

"Quando lo lessi la prima volta," ammette Santana, "pensavo che una _quadriglia_ dovesse essere una specie di cibo francese. Chiesi ad abuela cosa fosse e mi disse che è una danza."

Arrossisce un po' nell'ammettere la gaffe a Brittany, ma lei la guarda come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di dolce.

"A me sembra più un gioco di carte," dice Brittany. Sposta lo sguardo da Santana al libro aperto. "Hai già letto questo libro?"

Lo stupore nella sua voce fa arrossire Santana.

Rileggere un libro più volte non era così inusuale al cottage, ma probabilmente sembra strano per chi vive al circo, circondato da colori ed elefanti e pubblico, con più cose a intrattenerla di semplici parole stampate su una pagina.

"Non è il mio preferito," spiega Santana, abbassando lo sguardo sui fiori all'altezza dei suoi gomiti, piuttosto che rivolgerlo a Brittany, la cui affettuosa attenzione la farà solo arrossire di più. "Ma è bizzarro. È una storia divertente da immaginare."

"Quindi ti piace leggere?" le chiede Brittany con gentilezza, curiosa quanto Alice di scoprire la risposta di Santana.

Di fronte a qualcun altro, Santana sarebbe troppo in imbarazzo per ammettere quanto ama leggere, ma di fronte a Brittany, arrossisce un po' e scrolla le spalle, timida ma non a disagio.

"Mi piace tantissimo leggere," risponde dolcemente, guardando la copertina consumata tra le sue mani. "Io ed abuela andavamo d'accordo al cottage, ma spesso ci si poteva sentire sole in due e a volte tre col giardiniere. I libri mi facevano compagnia – mi sentivo come se stessi andando da qualche parte insieme a qualcuno quando avevo qualcosa da leggere."

Controlla la reazione di Brittany e scopre che la sta guardando con gli occhi più penetranti che Santana abbia mai visto, sembrando in qualche modo distante, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa, ma anche davvero, davvero vicina a Santana, come se, più che sentirle, riuscisse a percepire il significato dietro alle sue parole.

"Devi aver letto un migliaio di libri," commenta Brittany, e non è una domanda, ma un'osservazione. Suona totalmente riverente.

Santana sorride. "Più o meno," afferma.

"Allora hai vissuto un migliaio di avventure," dice Brittany e Santana quasi sussulta nel sentire all'improvviso la ragazza che è la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli comparare qualcosa così incredibilmente ordinario come un libro a qualche genere di avventura.

(Per qualcuno cresciuto al circo, la mondanità del cottage deve in qualche modo sembrare un mistero.)

(Per qualcuno cresciuto al cottage, la ragazza cresciuta al circo è essa stessa un mistero.)

Del calore fiorisce sulla pelle di Santana e si sente strana perché Brittany la sta guardando da vicino. Infila una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e ride un pochino fra sé e sé per essere così agitata.

"Alice ha una bella avventura," dice, sperando di dirigere l'attenzione di Brittany verso il libro e non su di lei, se può. "Ecco," va al sesto capitolo e sfoglia le pagine fino a quando non trova un passaggio particolare. Passa il libro a Brittany affinché lo controlli. "Leggi questo."

Brittany non accetta il libro. Invece, sposta lo sguardo tra il dito di Santana che tiene la pagina e il suo volto – gli occhi, poi la bocca, e infine di nuovo gli occhi – espressione ancora stranamente riverente.

"Leggilo tu, tesoro," dice a bassa voce.

In qualche modo, suona come se non avesse mai desiderato altro che ascoltare Santana mentre legge. Fissa il viso di Santana, vedendola nello stesso modo incommensurabile come mai nessuno prima, che è però sua abitudine quotidiana. Umetta le labbra e aspetta.

Sotto la sua attenzione, il momento si fa caldo e denso, come miele sciolto.

Santana deglutisce e stacca gli occhi da Brittany per osservare la pagina. La luce del sole colpisce la carta, così che Santana deve strizzare gli occhi per leggere.

" '_Stregatto,' cominciò con un certo timore, siccome non sapeva se gli fosse gradito essere chiamato così: comunque, quello allungò un poco il sorriso. 'Bene, fin qui è contento,' pensò Alice, e soggiunse, 'Mi vuoi dire, per favore, quale strada devo prendere per uscire di qui?'_

'_Dipende in gran parte da dove vuoi andare' rispose il Gatto._

'_Non mi importa dove –' disse Alice._

'_Allora non importa nemmeno quale strada prendi' replicò il Gatto._

'_- purché io arrivi da qualche parte' aggiunse Alice come spiegazione._

'_Ma da qualche parte ci arrivi di sicuro' disse il Gatto, 'se vai sempre avanti senza fermarti.'"_

Santana si ferma per vedere la reazione di Brittany al passaggio e scopre che la sta osservando attentamente con la stessa insolita espressione adorante di ieri dopo che Santana ha starnutito sul treno, la bocca aperta in una piccola o e gli occhi così teneri che Santana potrebbe affondare dentro di essi.

Quando Santana cattura gli occhi di Brittany, lei ride silenziosamente, divertita da qualcosa, e distoglie velocemente lo sguardo, troppo timida per continuare a fissare. Le sue lunghe, leggiadre dita si avvolgono intorno a svariate valeriana greca e coglie i fiori dallo stelo.

"Sei veramente brava," si complimenta ancora una volta con naturalezza.

(Qualcosa si comprime nel petto di Santana.)

"Grazie," risponde Santana inebetita.

Brittany fa un sorrisetto. "Alice non dovrebbe chiedere consigli ad un gatto, comunque," dice con praticità, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"Davvero? Tu credi?" Santana ride, desiderosa di ascoltare il ragionamento di Brittany.

Brittany annuisce. "I gatti sono degli enigmi a quattro zampe," spiega. "Non puoi aspettarti che qualcosa così _sinuoso_ possa darti una risposta chiara su qualsiasi cosa. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a un mulo piuttosto. Oppure a una mucca del Jersey – sono robuste."

Santana quasi non sopporta di adorare Brittany così tanto, e cade all'indietro dove siede, crollando in un letto di fiori selvatici.

"Britt!" geme, lamentandosi perché Brittany è così perfetta.

Brittany continua a giocherellare con la valeriana greca, attorcigliandoli tra le dita. "Che c'è?" dice innocentemente, anche se sa bene di aver divertito Santana e addirittura arrossisce. Tenta di sopprimere il suo sorriso compiaciuto, ma fallisce miseramente.

"A volte sei proprio impossibile," Santana mette il broncio.

"Dovresti continuare a leggere," dice Brittany, scuotendo i capelli sul volto in un vano tentativo di nascondere le guance rosee e l'espressione elettrizzata.

Per un secondo, Santana pensa di alzarsi a sedere per baciare Brittany – sul naso e sulla guancia e alla fine sulle labbra – ma poi si sente troppo timida per farlo, anche se l'ha già baciata ieri dentro la tenda. Si accontenta di dare un colpetto con le dita dei piedi alle sue gambe, stuzzicando Brittany e allo stesso tempo desiderosa di essere più coraggiosa. Con riluttanza ricomincia a leggere e si ripromette di trovare il coraggio di baciare Brittany prima di risistemare il libro nella sua borsa, agitandosi un po' al pensiero.

Brittany intreccia ghirlande di fiori selvatici mentre Santana le narra gli eventi del tè del Cappellaio Matto, l'eccentrica storia del Ghiro, e i giardinieri della Regina che dipingono di rosso le sue rose. Appena Santana arriva alla riga dove appare la Regina e i giardinieri vanno nel panico, Brittany allunga le braccia verso di lei, incoronandola con la sua creazione, il suo buffo sorriso felino agli angoli della bocca.

"Sua maestà la regina Cleopatra," annuncia Brittany regalmente.

Santana ride e serra il libro, tenendo il pollice come segno. I fiori sono freschi e leggeri sulla sua fronte. Riesce a vedere piccoli ciuffi blu e bianchi oltre le ciglia quando alza lo sguardo. Raddrizza il collo, per mantenere la corona in testa e Brittany sembra felice.

"Ti va di leggere un po'?" chiede Santana, porgendo il libro a Brittany, invitandola ad accettarlo. Posa il libro sull'erba di fianco alla mano.

(Santana ama ascoltare Brittany parlare di qualsiasi cosa.)

(Riesce solo a immaginare quanto le piacerebbe sentirla parlare di folli partite di croquet e tartarughe finte.)

Gli occhi di Brittany si spostano da quelli di Santana alla sua bocca al libro e di nuovo agli occhi di Santana. Morde il labbro, facendolo arrossire, e scuote la testa, in imbarazzo.

"Non so leggere, tesoro," dice con voce debole, dita che si avvolgono intorno a dei ciuffi d'erba all'altezza del suo gomito. Non guarda Santana, ma le proprie ginocchia, ancora distesa di lato, come se si fosse adagiata su un divano.

Anche se Santana conosce Brittany solo da pochi giorni, la conosce abbastanza bene da capire che è imbarazzata. In qualche modo, l'imbarazzo di Brittany alimenta quello di Santana – non perché Brittany dovrebbe essere in imbarazzo del fatto che non sa leggere, ma perché Santana non avrebbe dovuto chiederle qualcosa che l'avrebbe fatta sentire a disagio. Il padre di Santana le aveva insegnato di non dare mai per scontato che tutti avessero ricevuto la sua stessa istruzione.

Santana tenta di dire qualcosa, come una bambina che scatta a raccogliere delle biglie uscite da una borsa prima che si disperdano in direzioni diverse, scomparendo sotto i mobili e infiltrandosi negli angoli.

"Potrei insegnarti un giorno," non riesce a trattenersi, ma poi crede di suonare altezzosa, " – se ti va," si corregge velocemente.

Brittany guarda Santana come se fosse un qualche miracolo, con così tanta devozione nei suoi occhi che Santana pensa che potrebbe sciogliersi.

"Mi piacerebbe molto, tesoro," dice Brittany con un tono basso e appassionato che Santana non ha mai sentito prima. Dà un altro strattone a quel luogo nel petto di Santana. Per un po', Santana e Brittany si fissano, dimentiche del sole sopra di loro, del libro a terra e di qualsiasi cosa tranne del fatto che hanno appena promesso qualcosa l'una all'altra.

(Che Santana insegni a Brittany a leggere.)

(Sembra quasi qualcos'altro.)

"Ridatemelo."

Il suono della voce gutturale di Quinn Fabray fa tornare Santana in sé, richiamandola al mondo al di fuori della loro promessa, ricordandole che c'è un circo e delle persone che ci vivono e che lei e Brittany hanno rubato il libro di Quinn.

Il suo cuore batte così selvaggiamente che crede che potrebbe scappare via da lei.

"Presumo che voi due pensiate di essere divertenti, a rubare il mio libro, non è vero?" dice Quinn, giungendo alla sommità dello spiazzo, tenendo la sua gonna alzata alle caviglie e con un'espressione affilata come un coltello sul suo viso mentre fissa Brittany e Santana, sdraiate su un letto di fiori selvatici ed erba. "Beh, non lo siete affatto. Ridatemi il libro."

Allunga una mano verso di loro, come il custode di un ponte che attende il pagamento del pedaggio da parte di qualche viaggiatore.

Per un secondo, Santana rimane distesa e stupefatta a terra, sentendosi tremendamente in trappola e in colpa per aver rubato dalla figlia dell'uomo che intende comprare il circo, ma poi Brittany si alza di scatto in piedi al suo fianco e Santana si rende conto di quanto sia ridicolo rimanere seduta quando una persona in piedi richiede la tua attenzione: si alza anche lei, la corona di fiori di Brittany che scivola oltre l'orecchio destro, ma rimane altrimenti al suo posto.

Se Quinn raccontasse al padre o al signor Adams dell'indiscrezione di Brittany e Santana, potrebbero licenziarle dal circo, o farle finire in prigione. O per lo meno potrebbero farlo con Santana.

"Avevamo intenzione di rimetterlo al suo posto!" si affretta a dire Santana, per ricordarlo a se stessa e per chiarirsi con Quinn Fabray.

Quinn alza una delle sue perfette sopracciglia, espressione di ghiaccio. Studia Santana dalla testa ai piedi, riconoscendola come un'entità per una delle prime volte da quando si sono incontrate a Worthington.

"Fammi indovinare," dice Quinn in tono piatto, "voi due avete trovato _per caso_ la mia borsa a tracolla fuori dalla tenda e avete pensato di _prendere in prestito_ il mio libro senza chiedere il permesso così che la signorina Pierce potesse leggertelo mentre marinavate qualunque genere di lavoro dovreste fare prima dello spettacolo pomeridiano. È così?"

Suona totalmente scettica e accusatoria e ha ragione su quasi ogni cosa, tranne una.

"Non stavo leggendo a Santana," dice Brittany, come se la distinzione facesse tutta la differenza del mondo. "Lo stava leggendo lei a me."

A quanto pare, fa qualche differenza, per lo meno, perché la bocca di Quinn si spalanca come quando Brittany si era rifiutata di farsi intervistare alla sezione delle tre tende. Quinn rimane stupefatta, come se non avesse mai visto Santana o qualcuno simile a lei prima.

(Forse è così.)

"Tu sai leggere?" chiede Quinn a Santana, meravigliata.

Sembra chiaramente impressionata.

Prima che Santana possa rispondere a Quinn, Brittany si affianca a lei.

"Santana ama leggere," dice in quel suo modo un po' così. "Ha letto un migliaio di libri e riesce ancora a ricordarsi le parti migliori, anche di quelli che non sono i suoi preferiti."

È il genere di osservazione che solo qualcuno che guarda con attenzione una persona per lungo tempo e conosce i suoi segreti può fare. Una strana nota risuona attraverso la voce di Brittany. Santana la chiamerebbe quasi orgoglio, eccetto che non riesce a trovare una ragione per cui potrebbe esserlo.

"È vero?" chiede Quinn, non in tono di sfida, ma cercando sinceramente conferma. Guarda Santana e Brittany, colpita.

"Adoro leggere," dice Santana con voce sommessa, fissando le dita dei piedi incastrate tra la valeriana greca e campanule viola slavato.

"È veramente brava," conferma Brittany.

(Suona tantissimo come qualcos'altro.)

Quinn non potrebbe sembrare più timorosa nemmeno se avesse scoperto che Santana fosse in realtà una principessa spagnola scomparsa da lungo tempo. I suoi graziosi occhi verdi si posano di nuovo su Santana, vedendola sotto una nuova luce: ricorda una bambina ai primi passi che riconosce il suo riflesso nello specchio per la prima volta in vita sua. Quinn indietreggia da Brittany e Santana, spostandosi più in là lungo lo spiazzo.

"Non sapevo che la tua gente potesse… ," inizia a dire Quinn, ma poi si interrompe, forse ricordando l'indignazione di Brittany quando aveva fatto riferimento a tali convenzioni prima.

Brittany si piega, recuperando _Le Avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ dall'erba, e lo offre a Quinn, del tutto docile.

"Grazie per averci prestato il tuo libro," dice Brittany con gentilezza. "Mi è piaciuta la parte del gatto parlante."

Quinn prende il libro, fissando la copertina come se si trovasse nel paese delle Meraviglie e il suo libro fosse l'unica cosa che ha portato con sé quando è caduta nella tana del coniglio. I suoi soliti muri paiono in rovina: Santana riesce a leggere ogni emozione di Quinn scritta chiaramente sul viso.

"Grazie, signorina Fabray," mormora Santana, e quello sembra infrangere l'incantesimo.

Quinn sussulta.

"Buona giornata," taglia corto, rivolgendo a Brittany e Santana un brusco cenno prima di ritirarsi lungo lo spiazzo e scomparire tanto velocemente quanto è apparsa, sembrando più piccola nell'andare che nel venire.

_("Bevimi.")_

* * *

Santana viene colta di sorpresa quando, subito dopo la partenza di Quinn, Brittany la abbraccia, poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla come un vecchio cane che sistema il muso sul portico in entrata, e avvolgendo un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Tutto d'un tratto, dappertutto c'è Brittany – il profumo del vento, i punti duri e morbidi del suo corpo, e la vaga umidità trattenutasi sui vestiti e sulle punte dei suoi capelli. La abbraccia da dietro, respirando profondamente contro di lei, e si rilassa leggermente. È la seconda volta di oggi che Brittany l'ha tenuta in questo modo.

Inizialmente, Santana si irrigidisce, pensando alle regole e non avvezza a condividere con nessuno il suo spazio personale, e forse specialmente con Brittany, che ha un effetto così intenso su di lei che Santana riesce a malapena a spiegarselo, ma poi si lascia andare a questa vicinanza, trovandola meravigliosamente piacevole.

(Si sente incredibilmente a _casa_.)

"Non avevo intenzione di spaventarti, tesoro," mormora Brittany, labbra così vicine alla pelle di Santana che riesce quasi a sentirle su di lei.

"Spaventarmi?" Santana ripete, intontita a causa di tutta quella Brittany attorno a lei.

"Pensavo che saremmo riuscite sul serio a rimettere il libro nelle borsa prima che si accorgesse della sua mancanza," spiega Brittany, accoccolandosi di più a Santana. "Lo so che non ti piace finire nei guai con nessuno, tesoro. Sei così dolce che quando qualcuno è acido con te, non sai come comportarti."

Sebbene nessun altro tranne Brittany chiamerebbe Santana dolce – o per lo meno nessuno al circo, o nessuno in vita – Santana riesce quasi a credere di esserlo, solo grazie al suono delle parole di Brittany nel suo orecchio. Quel senso di tensione nel petto di Santana si fa più insistente, come se Brittany tenesse il cuore di Santana attaccato ad un filo e lo portasse con sé ovunque vada.

"Non volevo che la signorina Fabray si arrabbiasse con noi. Proverò a non farci finire nei guai così spesso," continua Brittany, facendo una promessa a Santana proprio come Santana ha fatto con lei.

(Sembra tantissimo qualcos'altro.)

(Santana accarezza l'anello di filo al dito, sovrappensiero.)

"Va tutto bene," sussurra Santana, chiudendo gli occhi, solo per un secondo, e affonda sempre di più dentro Brittany, memorizzando la sensazione delle sue braccia attorno a lei, mentre Brittany la tiene al sicuro. "Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Sono io quella che ha letto troppo, comunque."

La coglie di nuovo alla sprovvista quando sente Brittany rabbrividire dietro di lei, come se avesse trattenuto qualche preoccupazione dentro di lei e Santana l'avesse appena nominata, liberandola.

"Sei sicura?" chiede Brittany in una piccola voce.

Santana si volta un pochino tra le sue braccia e si accorge che Brittany ha un'aria triste, così preoccupata e desolata che Santana si chiede se il suo cuore potrebbe spezzarsi solo vedendo il suo viso. Chiaramente, Brittany pensa che quello che ha detto Quinn l'abbia agitata più di quanto abbia fatto in realtà.

"Oh, Britt," dice Santana. "Va tutto bene – sul serio. Penso che Quinn comunque non farà la spia."

Ed è la verità.

Quando all'inizio Quinn ha approcciato Brittany e Santana, era sul piede di guerra, ma quando se n'è andata, sembrava essersi mitigata. A questo punto Santana sarebbe sorpresa se Quinn menzionasse il libro preso in prestito al padre o al signor Adams. Vorrebbe che Brittany non si preoccupasse e cerca di dirglielo guardandola negli occhi.

Dapprima, il broncio di Brittany rimane fermamente al suo posto, perfino quando Santana le rivolge un sorriso rassicurante, ma poi nota il più indistinto fantasma di un sorriso agli angoli della sua bocca. Santana incrocia gli occhi per Brittany, facendo una faccia buffa, e alla fine le labbra di Brittany si contraggono, tradendola.

Ora che Santana sa che è capace di far sorridere Brittany se vuole, si finge seria. "Britt," dice con solennità, "lo sai che finisco nei guai qualsiasi cosa faccia qui intorno."

Ed è grazie a quello.

Il broncio di Brittany si trasforma in un sorriso a trentadue denti e ride contro i capelli di Santana, dita che premono sui suoi fianchi, solleticandola.

"Sei un guaio vivente, tesoro!" la punzecchia Brittany.

Santana strilla e si dimena, la sua corona di fiori che scivola quasi sopra gli occhi appena si gira di lato.

"Sei impossibile!" urla, sgusciando via.

"Ma non è vero, tesoro! Ti ho dato un vantaggio!"

E così corrono.

Il loro scatto le porta giù dallo spiazzo e continuano lungo il terreno erboso, correndo così velocemente che a malapena sfiorano i fiori selvatici a terra. A un certo punto, la corona di Santana cade a terra, ma né lei né Brittany si fermano a raccoglierla.

Rientrano al campo di corsa, la città bianca molto più costruita adesso di quando prima sono fuggite col libro di Quinn. Alla fine, si fermano di scatto appena fuori la mensa, probabilmente perché sanno che dovrebbero sul serio svolgere qualche lavoretto adesso che si sono divertite e anche perché Brittany ha promesso a Santana che sarebbero state lontane dai guai.

(E anche perché hanno il fiatone.)

"Ti va bene se aiutiamo a preparare il pranzo?" ansima Brittany, piegata in due, mani sulle ginocchia, guance di un rosso vivido.

Santana annuisce semplicemente, senza fiato e incapace di fornire una vera risposta.

Ma Jones non riesce a nascondere la sua incredulità quando Brittany e Santana si presentano alla mensa chiedendo del lavoro da fare.

"Volete aiutarmi a preparare il pranzo?" ripete, come se le loro parole non avessero senso.

Alza gli occhi dalla pentola di ferro che sta sfregando con una spazzola a setole spesse, guardando Brittany e Santana come se non le avesse mai viste prima.

"Una mucca del Jersey darebbe una risposta chiara ad Alice?" risponde Brittany, la sua espressione come sempre vuota quando dice una battuta.

(Santana ride; Ma Jones no.)

Ma studia attentamente Brittany e Santana, cercando qualche accenno di scherno. Quando non lo trova, si alza dalla panca. Anche se Santana potrebbe aspettarsi che Ma chieda dove siano rimaste nascoste quella mattina, non lo fa. Invece, indica loro un cesto poggiato su uno dei tavoli e mostra alle ragazze il contenuto: ossia, una gran quantità di carote.

"Beh, un po' di mani in più potrebbero fare al caso mio," dice secca. "Se non vi dispiace pelare queste, vi sarei molto grata."

Tira fuori dal carro dispensa un paio di coltellini e un secchio in alluminio.

"Potete sedervi lì," dice.

Indica una panchina lontana da lei e le ragazze della cucina, poi si ferma un attimo, rimuginando. Il suo sguardo si sposta tra Brittany e Santana, soffermandosi sull'orecchio ferito di Brittany, appena visibile fra i suoi capelli, prima di fissare i loro volti.

"Avete ricevuto la cena ieri sera, vero?" chiede Ma.

(Se Santana non fosse sicura, direbbe che Ma suona preoccupata.)

"Sì," conferma Brittany. "Sam ce l'ha portata."

"Grazie," aggiunge Santana.

Ma scruta Brittany e Santana per un altro momento. L'ombra di qualche innominabile emozione passa sul suo viso e sembra quasi che voglia porre un'altra domanda. Però, annuisce semplicemente e ritorna a sfregare la pentola, facendo capire a Santana e Brittany che dovrebbero iniziare a lavorare. Santana forse se lo immagina, ma giurerebbe che Ma borbotta a bassa voce un _Prego_ appena Santana e Brittany si allontanano da lei.

Santana attribuirebbe alla ferita di Brittany quest'improvvisa nuova gentilezza verso di loro, però il buonumore di Ma pare essere legato a qualcos'altro. Appena Brittany e Santana sistemano il loro cesto di carote e il secchio di alluminio sulla panca designata, Ma ritorna al suo lavoro, canticchiando.

(Per essere una persona che passa così tanto tempo a rimproverare la gente, ha una voce sorprendentemente gradevole.)

Mentre Ma normalmente rimane piuttosto indifferente ai pettegolezzi delle ragazze, oggi si unisce a loro allegramente, blaterando di come il signor Adams ha mandato così in grande stile un gruppo di stallieri a Correctionville con un intero giorno d'anticipo per chiedere ai pompieri di aiutare a lavare gli elefanti, suonando leggera e pimpante mentre parla. Santana non ha mai visto Ma Jones così piacevolmente colpita prima: può solo concludere che deve essere successo qualcosa che l'ha messa così di buon umore – o, piuttosto, che sia stata opera di _qualcuno_.

Vedere Ma di buon umore diverte Santana. Sorride mentre affonda il coltellino nella pallida buccia di una carota, rimuovendola e gettandola nel secchio. Sotto la panca, le dita dei suoi piedi e quelli di Brittany si danno dei colpetti nell'erba. Brittany le sorride di fronte a lei. Ritorna quel senso di tensione nel petto di Santana. Non centra il secchio pelando la prima carota, facendo cadere la scorza a terra.

(Brittany semplicemente ride un po'.)

Un affettuoso, bramoso sentimento la inonda al suono della voce di Brittany. Non riesce a credere di aver trascorso due mattine di fila insieme a lei. Tutto quello che succede sembra più bello quando Brittany è coinvolta. Vorrebbe che potessero stare sempre insieme e che Brittany non dovesse mai scomparire ovunque lei vada tra uno spettacolo e l'altro e durante i pasti.

"Hai intenzione di pranzare insieme alla compagnia?" chiede Santana, improvvisamente apprensiva e nervosa.

Brittany inclina la testa, leggendo Santana nel suo tipico modo profondamente pensieroso. Arriccia il naso e Santana sente una dolce stretta risuonare dentro di lei.

"Se ti fa piacere, sì," dice Brittany e Santana annuisce perché le piacerebbe molto, sentendosi del tutto rapita da Brittany e interamente dolce per lei. Santana non riesce a pensare niente di meglio di stare insieme a Brittany a pranzo. Sorride, ricolma di un sentimento che non riesce proprio a definire.

_In a cavern, in a canyon,  
excavating for a mine,  
dwelt a miner forty-niner  
and his daughter Clementine_

Quando Ma Jones inizia a cantare, sussulta – più che altro perché si era dimenticata che esistesse qualcun altro oltre a lei e Brittany.

Ma Jones ha la voce di una dea.

Mentre Rachel Berry trae evidentemente beneficio da anni di allenamento, il canto di Ma non è rifinito e sembra un caso fortunato. Santana non sapeva che Ma sapesse cantare, figurarsi in questo modo – come il rombo del tuono, dal profondo del suo petto. Mentre Rachel Berry ha l'acuta, leggera voce di un soprano, Ma Jones canta come fuoco, voce carica e dal timbro robusto.

(Santana non sapeva che due cose simili potessero essere così differenti, eppure così belle a modo loro.)

La canzone di Ma suona triste e felice allo stesso tempo. Narra la storia della figlia di un minatore – _era la luce, e simile ad una fata_ – che finisce in qualche laghetto per far nuotare degli anatroccoli e affoga perché il suo amato non giunge in tempo a salvarla. Sebbene all'inizio la canzone sembri seria, Santana presto si accorge che è una parodia, intesa ad avere un effetto comico. Non le è per nulla familiare.

_Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling, Clementine!  
Thou art lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine*_

Ma è quasi inconsapevole del suo canto, ma chiunque altro si ferma a quel suono, paralizzato.

Due sovrintendenti entrano nella mensa proprio appena Ma conclude il ritornello, portando una panca. La sistemano a fianco del fuoco, sbuffando per lo sforzo.

"È una canzone veramente bella, Ma," dice uno di loro – Shane, il conducente del carro.

Shane la saluta col cappello dopo che lui e il suo compagno – il sovrintendente dalla pelle olivastra che aveva contrastato il predicatore sulla via centrale – trascinano la panca al suo posto. Ha un sorriso affabile, gli angoli dei suoi baffi sottili rialzati. Ma Jones gli rivolge un sorriso, ma non è luminoso.

"Grazie mille," mormora Ma.

I sovrintendenti lasciano la mensa una volta finito il loro lavoro e Ma riprende a cantare, anche se lo fa a più bassa voce di prima. Santana cerca di ascoltarla tra il baccano del campo – i risolini pettegoli delle ragazze della cucina, lo schioccante crepitio del fuoco della mensa, il ronzio frettoloso di ali d'insetto, voci fantasma portate dal vento, uccelletti cinguettanti, i rintocchi dei martelli che risuonano da distante, vicino al tendone – e quasi li percepisce più di sentirli. La canzone risveglia qualcosa dentro Santana: pensa di non aver mai sentito niente di così splendido, nemmeno quando Rachel canta durante il suo atto.

Alla fine, Brittany pare accorgersi di dove Santana ha rivolto la sua attenzione. Dà un colpetto al suo piede, scherzosa, invitando Santana a guardarla. Quando Santana lo fa, trova che Brittany la sta fissando con un sorriso felice.

(Luminoso.)

"Com'è il paese delle Meraviglie, tesoro?" la punzecchia Brittany.

"Magnifico," dice Santana, completamente seria.

"Canta quasi sempre meglio di Rachel," dice Brittany rispettosamente, ed entrambe ascoltano, rapite dalla canzone di Ma.

Ma riesce a cantare altre due strofe prima che compaia nientedimeno che Sam Evans al limitare della mensa, tenendo il cappello fra le mani, già truccato e con un'aria particolarmente allegra ed entusiasta.

Piuttosto che annunciare subito la sua presenza, Sam fa qualche passo verso Ma, che gli dà le spalle, e inizia a cantare insieme a lei, prestando la sua voce alla melodia.

_One day de wind was blowing awful  
I took her down some old rye wine  
and listened to the sweetest cooings  
of my sunflower Clementine_

_Oh, my Clema! Oh, my Clema!  
Oh, my darling Clementine  
Now you are gone and lost forever  
I'm dreadful sorry Clementine**_

Quando la voce di Sam si aggiunge a quella di Ma, lei si raddrizza dove siede, ma non si volta o smette di cantare. Le ragazze ridacchiano, chiacchierando come storni. La canzone di Sam sembra diversa da quella di Ma, di un tono più basso, e racconta una storia simile alla sua, ma non la stessa. Sorprende Santana come le due differenti melodie si fondano bene insieme, la calda voce da baritono di Sam con il piacevole tuono di Ma.

All'ultima nota, Ma finalmente si volta per guardare Sam.

"Ken dice che servirebbe un po' d'aiuto per spostare le botti," dice lui con dolcezza, stropicciando il cappello tra le mani.

(Suona completamente come qualcos'altro.)

* * *

Mentre Ma indica a Sam come sistemare i vari barili di fagioli a suo piacimento e Sam quasi inciampa sulle sue scarpe da clown fuori misura per poi riprendere il lavoro, Brittany inventa un gioco in cui lei e Santana tentano di lanciare le bucce di carota nel secchio da una certa distanza, dimostrandosi molto più abile di Santana.

"Sei sicura di tenere tutti e due gli occhi aperti, tesoro?" la prende in giro quando Santana finisce col far cadere un'altra scorza ai suoi piedi invece che nel secchio d'alluminio posato a terra a due piedi di distanza.

Brittany scaglia la buccia nel secchio con semplicità.

Santana mette il broncio. "Qual è il tuo segreto, Britt?"

Brittany scrolla le spalle, un sorriso malizioso stampato sul suo viso. "La buona mira è un tratto di famiglia, credo," dice astutamente. Qualcosa balugina dietro i suoi occhi e poi si dilegua.

Santana sarebbe in disaccordo, ma la risposta di Brittany sembra abbastanza ragionevole.

Lancia un'altra scorza, mancando miseramente il bersaglio.

"È più difficile per i mancini," si lamenta e Brittany semplicemente ride e ride.

Ci impiegano più tempo del necessario a pelare le carote e giocare, così che quando Brittany e Santana finiscono di lavorare, è quasi ora di pranzo. Ma ordina loro di raccogliere gli scarti ribelli da terra prima di permettere loro di lavarsi le mani per mangiare e le rimprovera – sebbene meno duramente del solito – per aver perso tempo col loro gioco.

Sam muove l'ultima botte dal carro dispensa proprio appena Brittany e Santana raggiungono la tinozza d'acciaio per ripulirsi le mani dagli umidi rimasugli di carota. Lo ascoltano mentre chiede a Ma Jones se può fare qualcos'altro per aiutarla in cucina e lei lo punzecchia accusandolo di voler rimanere nei paraggi per rubare del cibo prima che suoni la campana.

Santana si sente stranamente colpevole ad origliare Sam e Ma mentre parlano, anche riguardo qualcosa così innocente come il pranzo. Guarda a terra per non intromettersi, concentrandosi sui piccoli scarabei che strisciano tra l'erba mentre cerca di dimenticarsi il modo intenso in cui Sam e Ma si guardano e si ricorda invece le regole.

Quando la compagnia alla fine si raduna per il pasto, Brittany e Santana sono tra i primi a riempire i loro piatti. Oggi, Ma Jones serve un purè di cavoli, patate, carote, e mele essiccate, che nel complesso ha un colore spento, di un bianco slavato, tranne per le rondelle di carote che Brittany e Santana hanno pelato. Le ragazze occupano il loro posto sulla panca lontana e si siedono una di fronte all'altra, mescolando il cibo e aspettando che si raffreddi.

"Non mi hai preso un piatto, coccinella?"

Santana si era dimenticata dell'esistenza di Noah Puckerman fino a che non ha sentito la sua voce.

Sobbalza appena Puck siede sulla panca al suo fianco, un broncio sul suo viso, e guarda con invidia il suo piatto e quello di Brittany. Strizza gli occhi a causa dell'intensa luce del sole di mezzogiorno, sudando attorno alla fronte e agli occhi.

"Dove sei stato?" chiede Santana, voce che esce più aspra di quanto intenda.

Brittany guarda Puck e Santana, graziosi occhi felini vividi di una reazione che Santana non riesce a leggere.

"Sono appena tornato dalla città. Te l'ho detto prima di partire," risponde seccamente. "Ti informo che sei famosa qui intorno, coccinella."

"Famosa?"

Puck annuisce, soddisfatto di aver catturato l'attenzione di Santana. "Già. Ho sentito la gente al negozio e al bar parlare della 'mistica Madame Rossetti' che ha predetto la morte del milionario del Minnesota."

Alle parole di Puck, del panico inizia a crescere dentro Santana: il battito del suo cuore accelera e si sente vacillare. "Stavano veramente parlando di me?" chiede, sperando che Puck intenda semplicemente prenderla in giro.

"Certo," dice Puck, in apparenza soddisfatto, come se trovasse vantaggiosa questa nuova fama di Santana.

Santana impiega un po' a ricordare che per Puck – e per il signor Adams e per il circo, in generale – la fama che lei guadagna significa un incremento degli affari. Puck non attende alcuna risposta da parte sua prima di alzarsi dalla panca, posando un palmo pesante sulla sua spalla.

"Vado a prendermi un piatto," dice, allontanandosi dalla panca senza nemmeno un cenno a Santana o Brittany.

"Stai bene, tesoro?" chiede Brittany appena Puck scompare tra la folla. "Sembri pallida."

Santana tenta di sopprimere la sua apprensione, ma quando parla, la sua voce trema un po': "Dovrò leggere le carte oggi," bisbiglia. "Dovrò dire a qualcuno che morirà."

La bocca di Brittany si spalanca in una piccola o. Di certo la allarma sentire Santana parlare così francamente delle carte e del loro effetto. I suoi occhi guizzano tra quelli di Santana, come se Brittany non sapesse dove guardarla. Dopo un momento, si stabilizzano. Brittany chiude la bocca e fissa Santana con uno sguardo sicuro.

"No, non dovrai," dice, stranamente certa.

Santana sa che Brittany vuole confortarla e la adora per la sua gentilezza, ma non può però scacciare il suo terrore per le parole di Brittany. La folle di Correctionville reclamerà la lettura dei tarocchi, e oggi non ci sono molte possibilità che dei predicatori violeranno come ieri il viale centrale e appariranno per salvare Santana dal suo destino. Santana dovrà leggere e, quando lo farà, pescherà la Morte. Quando pescherà la Morte, il suo cliente morirà.

All'improvviso, Santana non ha più fame.

"Invece sì, Britt. Va sempre a finire così," dice Santana tristemente.

Brittany scuote il capo e inizia a sorridere leggermente. Il suo improvviso cambio di atteggiamento sorprende Santana, che non riesce a capire perché al momento sembri così compiaciuta di sé. Brittany colpisce il ginocchio di Santana contro il suo a lato della panca.

"Non deve andare a finire così, invece," dice Brittany con entusiasmo. Si avvicina a Santana – lei ansima per questa nuova vicinanza e per un momento si chiede se Brittany abbia intenzione di baciarla, anche con così tante persone intorno – e abbassa la voce. "Adesso fai parte del circo, tesoro. Perché non metti in scena uno spettacolo?"

Santana corruga la fronte. Brittany sembra avere un'idea, e sebbene Santana non capisca ancora di cosa si tratti, sente un fremito comprendendo che tuttavia Brittany abbia comunque un'idea.

"Che genere di spettacolo?" chiede Santana, sussurrando come Brittany.

Brittany ha un sorriso da combina guai in viso e si avvicina ancora di più a Santana, che le loro guance quasi si sfiorano. "E se tu perdessi le tue carte oggi?"

Non è tanto una domanda, ma un suggerimento.

La comprensione giunge a Santana.

"Brittany, non posso!" obietta. "Il signor Adams le ha pagate – "

"Non dovresti perderle veramente," la interrompe Brittany. "Potresti semplicemente _nasconderle_ e fingere di perderle quando arrivi alla fiera. Ken e il signor Adams non lo scoprirebbero mai. Potresti fingere che qualcuno te le abbia rubate – in quel modo, nessuno potrebbe prendersela con te," dice scaltramente. Solleva una spalla, "Non puoi leggere le carte se non le hai, giusto?"

Santana cerca di analizzare le potenziali falle nel piano di Brittany, non perché vuole rifiutare, ma perché è nella sua natura preoccuparsi e non voler finire nei guai.

Certo, Santana mentirebbe raccontando al signor Adams e agli altri che qualcuno ha rubato le carte quando in realtà le ha solamente nascoste. Ma comunque, ognuno al circo sembra portarsi dietro una menzogna di vario genere tranne Brittany, e questa menzogna si rivelerebbe particolarmente innocua – quasi a fin di bene – forse ancora di più di quella per cui Santana finge di essere la moglie di Noah Puckerman.

(Puck dice che la verità ormai non ha più importanza.)

Per un momento, Santana si chiede cosa accadrebbe se il signor Adams venisse a sapere della sua bugia, ma poi arriva alla conclusione che non lo scoprirebbe mai, se nascondesse per bene il mazzo dentro la sua borsa da viaggio dove nessuno guarderebbe tranne lei – nemmeno Puck.

Almeno, fingere di perdere i tarocchi risparmierebbe a Santana di leggerli oggi, e quello potrebbe di per sé salvare una vita. Di sicuro Santana si sentirebbe giustificata nel dire una menzogna se le impedisse di pescare la Morte per un giorno.

"Giusto," dice con calma, il sorriso combina guai di Brittany che si forma anche sulle sue labbra.

Per un lungo momento, lei e Brittany si fissano e basta, sorridendo come pazze alla genialità di Brittany e alla rinnovata speranza di Santana.

Solo quando Puck ritorna col piatto Santana si accorge che la mano di Brittany è scivolata sopra la sua sulla panca e si sottrae al suo tocco, improvvisamente conscia delle regole, regole, regole. Puck le osserva, sospettoso di qualunque segreto nascondano, ma non fa domande.

(Quello che non chiede non può ferirlo.)

"Ruberai la scena, tesoro," le promette Brittany. Ha un'espressione deliziata, come la bambina che è riuscita a rubare delle caramelle da un barattolo di Natale senza che i suoi genitori se ne siano accorti. Santana scopre di riuscire a respirare di nuovo solamente guardandola.

Grazie al cielo Brittany l'ha salvata.

(Grazie ad ogni stella nel cielo.)

* * *

Pranzare a fianco sia di Puck che di Brittany si rivela stranamente divertente per Santana. Mentre Puck ciarla su come l'emporio di Correctionville tenga solamente due marche di dopobarba, una delle quali secondo lui odora di "piscio di cavallo", Brittany e Santana per lo più ignorano il suo sproloquio, e Brittany disegna figure sull'erba con le dita dei piedi mentre Santana cerca di indovinare cosa sono, mimando con la bocca le risposte a Brittany mentre Puck dà loro le spalle.

"Così chiedo al bottegaio se hanno qualcos'altro oltre alla roba sullo scaffale – "

_Un gatto?_

_Sì._

" – e dice che può controllare nel retrobottega. Salta fuori che hanno la marca che preferisco, solo non avevano ancora rifornito gli scaffali. Mi ha fatto pagare un dollaro intero per quello, ma direi che ne è valsa la pena se significa che non devo puzzare come un'aia – "

_La luna?_

_No._

" – allora l'ho pagato onestamente. Te lo dico, coccinella, a volte è dispendioso, essere civilizzato."

_Un cuore?_

_Sì._

"Coccinella, mi stai almeno ascoltando?"

_(No, no, no.)_

* * *

Salutare Brittany è un evento tragico, anche se lei e Santana promettono di rivedersi allo spettacolo, se ce la fanno, e anche se hanno trascorso l'intera mattinata l'una in compagnia dell'altra. Rimangono all'ombra del carro dispensa mentre Puck porta per loro i piatti alla tinozza, e Brittany getta le braccia attorno al collo di Santana, affondando il volto nei suoi capelli.

"Sono gelosa del fatto che puoi trascorrere tutto il giorno in tua compagnia. Mi manchi prima ancora di essertene andata," mormora.

Santana si abbandona al corpo di Brittany, caldo perfino all'ombra del carro dispensa, e respira l'odore di Brittany di un giorno estivo, volendolo memorizzare, per portarselo sempre con lei.

Annuisce, "Anche io."

Quando la campana d'avvertimento suona e Puck viene a portare via Santana, Brittany fa scivolare la mano lungo il suo braccio, unendo i loro mignoli, e offre una piccola stretta a quello di Santana.

"Ricorda: ruberai la scena, tesoro," dice nel suo modo un po' così.

Santana spera che Brittany abbia ragione e che il suo piano funzioni.

(Brittany non ha mai dato un cattivo consiglio a Santana.)

Puck guida Santana lungo le file di tende, tenendola per il gomito con mano rude. Il suo tocco è spento, come se non vi appartenesse, ma Santana non lo scrolla via: continua semplicemente a camminare. Santana borbotta a Puck che ha bisogno di sistemare il costume prima dello spettacolo e quindi Puck attende fuori dalla tenda, lasciandola entrare da sola, probabilmente per cambiarsi i vestiti.

(Quello che Puck non chiede non può ferirlo.)

Santana serra i lembi della tenda dietro di lei. Si immerge nell'oscurità e nella privacy della tenda. Con respiro tremante, si china a fianco delle sue cose, togliendo il mazzo di tarocchi dalla sua sacca decorata con delle perline e poi nasconde le carte nel profondo della borsa da viaggio al di sotto dei suoi vecchi abiti civili e dentro una delle sue scarpe. Nel farlo, si sente come se stesse violando qualche luogo in cui non dovrebbe trovarsi, e trema d'agitazione, lasciando che Puck rimanga fuori il tempo necessario per macchinare l'inganno.

Con le carte ormai definitivamente "perse", Santana afferra la sacca variopinta, respirando profondamente tra le labbra mentre si prepara a mettere in scena uno spettacolo abbastanza brillante da ingannare Puck, da ingannare Ken,da ingannare i clienti, e da ingannare l'intero circo.

"Sei pronta, coccinella?" chiede Puck appena Santana esce dalla tenda, sacca variopinta in mano, e lei annuisce, più speranzosa che assertiva.

A quanto pare per Santana risulta sorprendentemente semplice convincere Ken e il pubblico che qualcuno ha rubato le carte.

Santana sfrutta al massimo il tempo prima della fiera, mettendo a posto il padiglione, aprendo la sacca e stendendola come tovaglia, posando il sacchetto decorato con perline ormai vuoto all'angolo del tavolo, lisciando la gonna, sistemando i braccialetti al polso, e alla fine si siede per leggere proprio appena i primi clienti si affollano in coda di fronte al padiglione. Sopprime la sua apprensione, occhi che scattano tra Ken e la folla.

Fa parte del circo adesso.

Oggi Santana attira una fila così lunga che si estende lungo il viale centrale. Probabilmente include più di trecento persone – un numero del tutto impressionante, considerando la modesta grandezza di Correctionville.

Proprio come ha riferito Puck, la folla ciancia di quello che è accaduto a St. James, sussurrando il nome del signor Hammond e facendo menzione dei poteri di Santana come divinatrice del futuro. La fissano con occhi spalancati, guardinghi, controllando il diavolo sulla sua spalla e l'angelo dietro di lei. Santana si domanda cosa vedano: lei sa cosa prova.

"_Soy una actriz,_" mormora a se stessa appena il primo cliente si presenta per la lettura.

Quando le chiede di leggergli i tarocchi, annuisce con il dovuto rispetto e prende il sacchetto con le perline al margine del tavolo. La mano scivola sulla stoffa, schiacciandola. Il sacchetto chiaramente non contiene nulla. Santana corruga la fronte, dipingendo confusione sui suoi lineamenti come si dipingerebbero dei campioni di acquerello su una tela. Solleva il sacchetto dal tavolo e lo mostra, evidentemente vuoto. Quando parla, si ricorda di fare attenzione al suo accento.

"Cosa? le carte!" dice, lanciando uno sguardo impotente a Ken mentre la folla attorno a lei inizia a borbottare.

"C'è qualcosa che non va, signorina?" chiede il cliente.

"Le carte!" ripete. "Le mie carte – sono sparite!"

La folla erutta in un chiacchiericcio interessato, ogni cliente che guarda il vicino con grandi occhi curiosi. Ken ondeggia fino al tavolo di Santana e le strappa di mano il sacchetto, per controllare che sia vuoto. I suoi piccoli occhi suini si restringono e controlla sotto il tavolo, come se il mazzo potesse essere semplicemente caduto a terra senza che Santana se ne fosse accorta.

"Cosa hai fatto?" la accusa, fissando Santana con un'occhiataccia furiosa.

"Non ho fatto nulla!" mente Santana, facendo del suo meglio per fingersi scandalizzata e spaventata da questa nuova e inaspettata serie di eventi. Spalanca gli occhi e dà un colpetto alla tovaglia, come se le carte potessero essere strisciate sotto di essa come un topo che si nasconde sotto una coperta.

"Dove sono?" grida Ken.

"Non lo so! Non lo so!"

"Le hai lasciate nella tua tenda?" chiede, avvicinandosi a Santana dal tavolo, parlando a denti serrati.

"Prima erano nel sacchetto!" dice freneticamente. "Qualcuno deve averle rubate!"

Alle parole di Santana, la folla trabocca di esaltazione, sussurri eccitati che si trasformano in urla e strilli esagitati. Il prospetto di un furto pare ancora più intrigante della cartomanzia. Le persone si mettono in punta di piedi e fissano a bocca aperta Santana, Ken, e il sacchetto vuoto che dovrebbe contenere le carte. Colpisce Santana quanto velocemente la loro attenzione sembra cambiare direzione. La colpisce ancora di più quando iniziano a raccontare la menzogna meglio di lei, i pettegolezzi che circolano tra la folla come del fuoco che si espande sull'erba secca.

" – ho visto un tipo losco girare attorno al padiglione – "

" – è corso giù per il viale centrale – "

" – avrei dovuto capirlo che c'era qualcosa sotto, dato il suo aspetto – "

" – un tipo straniero – "

" – il suo amante respinto, tornato per rubare il suo mezzo di sostentamento – "

Ken sposta lo sguardo tra Santana e la folla, valutando la gravità della situazione. Pare contento dell'interesse della folla nei confronti di Santana, ma agitato riguardo la prospettiva di quale effetto potrebbero avere le carte rubate per gli affari di Santana. Dà al sacchetto un'ultima stretta incerta e lancia a Santana uno sguardo d'avvertimento.

"Leggerà comunque i palmi!" urla al di sopra delle chiacchiere. "La sua fama come lettrice di palmi giunge fino al vecchio continente! Venite a farvi predire il vostro futuro, anche senza le carte!"

(Santana lascia andare il respiro che non si era resa conto di trattenere.)

* * *

Santana non ha mai trascorso una fiera più piacevole. La notizia delle carte rubate si diffonde rapidamente lungo il viale centrale così nessuno le chiede di leggere i tarocchi. I suoi clienti sembrano trovarla perfino più misteriosa del solito, adesso che la considerano una potenziale vittima di un crimine: pendono dalle sue labbra, una certa paura interrogativa e intrigo che luccicano nei suoi occhi, e ascoltano affascinati il suo accento e le sue vaghe promesse con intensa attenzione.

La campana dello spettacolo suona.

_Brittany._

Si sbarazza del personaggio di Madame Rossetti tanto velocemente quanto vi era entrata, diventando l'eccitata Santana Lopez, la ridicola ragazza che non vuole nient'altro che trovare Brittany Pierce, la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli.

Un fremito cresce dentro di lei, che si gonfia e trabocca, trasportandola velocemente dal padiglione attorno alla curva del tendone fino a dove si aspetta di trovare Brittany dietro le quinte. Il suo cuore batte al ritmo di Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, e sente così tanto e intensamente che si chiede se il suo petto semplicemente non si apra dal tentativo di contenere tutto. Vuole raccontare così tanto a Brittany del suo successo sul viale centrale e vuole così tanto Brittany che non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere, vibrando di felicità dalla testa ai piedi.

Quando si imbatte in Brittany che la sta aspettando al centro del backstage, quel sentimento nel suo petto diventa troppo grande e troppo brillante e troppo meraviglioso.

"Ehi, tesoro," Brittany sorride, indossando il suo costume per lo spettacolo e con un'aria incredibilmente timida, un piede infilato con grazia dietro l'altro. "Ho sentito che hai avuto un grande successo alla fiera." Le sue guance si tingono di rosa come se avesse detto qualcosa di sfacciato.

E, improvvisamente, sebbene Santana abbia pensato di avere un migliaio di cose da dirle, scopre di non riuscire a dirne nemmeno una. Adora _troppo_ Brittany e le parole paiono così insignificanti di fronte a un sentimento così vasto. Si dirige verso di lei e le afferra i polsi.

Brittany le sorride. "Ha un'idea, tesoro?" la punzecchia e Santana annuisce e basta, trascinandola dietro di lei, verso i camerini, e si muove velocemente sopra l'erba ombreggiata, ebbra di così tanta eccitazione che riesce a malapena a gestirla.

Indirizza Brittany nella viuzza tra i camerini maschili e femminili – proprio la stessa in cui Brittany ha baciato Santana a St. James.

"Tesoro?" dice Brittany, perplessa.

Ma poi Santana la bacia, tenendola ancora per i polsi, il battito del suo cuore così forte che sa che Brittany riesce a sentirlo attraverso la sua pelle. All'inizio, la bacia goffamente, la sua bocca che cattura più il mento che le labbra di Brittany mentre rimane in punta di piedi e si avvicina, ma poi Santana annuisce e muove le labbra contro quelle di Brittany, abbandonandosi a quella sensazione umida, calda, morbida e dolce. Il bacio le manda un brivido perfetto attraverso tutto il corpo e anche Brittany deve sentirlo, perché si lascia sfuggire un piccolo debole ansito, come se Santana l'avesse sorpresa nel miglior modo possibile.

Brittany tiene la bocca leggermente aperta e il bacio separa del tutto le sue labbra. Si anima come reazione al tocco di Santana e risponde al bacio. Esala tremante nella bocca di Santana, come se avesse dimenticato di respirare fino ad adesso.

Santana fa scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Brittany, muovendola contro la sua di velluto, e ritorna quel senso di accensione di ieri sera, divampando come la fiamma in un barattolo di una lampada a kerosene. Brittany sembra apprezzare il bacio e libera un sospiro attutito in risposta, affondando sempre più dentro di lei, fino a che Santana si dimentica quasi di ogni cosa tranne Brittany.

Si separano solamente quando hanno bisogno di respirare.

"E quello per che cos'era?" chiede Brittany inebetita e Santana sorride.

(Perché Brittany è assolutamente perfetta.)

"Grazie," dice Santana senza fiato, portando le mani sui fianchi di Brittany, avvolgendola in un abbraccio, così che i loro corpi finiscono l'uno contro l'altro.

(È una cosa così insignificante da dire quando Santana vuole dire così tante cose infinite.)

Brittany deve comprendere il suo sentimento perché la bacia di rimando, catturando il labbro inferiore di Santana tra le sue e mordicchiandolo.

"Dobbiamo andare a esibirci, tesoro," dice contro la bocca di Santana, probabilmente più per ricordarlo a se stessa che a lei.

"Certo," dice Santana.

(Rimangono dove sono finché Ken urla i loro nomi, la sua voce che dal retroscena giunge fino ai camerini.)

* * *

Se Santana ieri ha trovato divertente il numero dei cavalieri, oggi lo è ancora di più, dato che ha il piacere di parteciparvi insieme a Brittany. Dopo che Theresa le veste, Brittany porta un velo di un blu reale e Santana rosso. Entrano saltellando nel tendone, unite mignolo in mignolo.

Brittany tiene in mano una campanula – della stessa tonalità del blu smorto tendente al viola di una vena che scorre sotto la pelle pallida – e Santana un ammasso di fiori che brillano come bianche stelle sopra un cielo di campagna.

Rachel Berry rivolge uno strano sguardo a Brittany e Santana appena entrano in pista, come se quasi non le riconoscesse. I suoi occhi guizzano sulle loro labbra, poi sui loro occhi, e Santana sente improvvisamente di doversi spiegare, sebbene non capisca il perché.

Tiene più stretto il mignolo di Brittany appena piroettano sotto i riflettori, il pubblico che le acclama nei loro graziosi colori e con le gonne che si aprono a ventaglio attorno alle gambe fino a che i cavalieri neri si gettano su di loro e l'intero tendone rimane stupefatto, allarmato.

Santana non si accorge che Puck tenta di attaccarla, vestito di nero, fino a che gli occhi di Brittany le indicano dove guardare, e poi Santana grida e anche Brittany, entrambe che schivano Puck, che porta il suo sorrisetto demoniaco, soddisfatto del loro finto orrore.

Solleva la spada di legno verso il cielo e Brittany afferra completamente la mano di Santana invece che tenerla solo per il mignolo. Si aggrovigliano e il pubblico strilla per loro e corrono per il gusto di farlo fino a che i cavalieri blu fanno la loro comparsa per respingere i loro nemici.

Santana si diverte di più a osservare Brittany che guarda la battaglia piuttosto che guardarla, sorridendo ogni volta che Brittany saltella sulle punte dei piedi, e ridendo mentre fa le facce più comiche in risposta a un colpo o una parata.

"Woo-hoo! Buttalo giù!" grida Brittany.

"Butta giù chi?" chiede Santana, stringendo la sua mano, i loro fiori attorcigliati tra le dita intrecciate.

"Chiunque!" esulta Brittany, sorridendo e sollevando un pugno in aria.

(Quel senso di tensione nel cuore di Santana si fa così potente che resta senza fiato, sorpresa.)

I cavalieri neri sconfiggono i loro nemici uno ad uno e poi la musica cambia. I cavalieri neri si alzano da terra e si inchinano di fronte ai vincitori e la folla li acclama così rumorosamente che Santana si chiede se il baccano la renderà sorda: percepisce il suono oltre a sentirlo, urla che vibrano attraverso il suo petto, applausi che rimbombano sulla schiena e sulle tempie, diventando parte di lei, affondando nel suo sangue.

Brittany balza al suo fianco e porta Santana con sé.

Per un brevissimo istante, sente che potrebbero volare.

Ridono, mentre le luci del circo catturano il bianco dei loro occhi, illuminano le loro guance rotonde e scintillano sui braccialetti di Santana. Sente il suo cuore battere contro la pelle di Brittany e chiude gli occhi proprio appena raggiungono la massima altezza col loro salto, cercando di ricordarsi ogni cosa come se la sua mente fosse la macchina di un fotografo e lì potesse scattare un'immagine di questo momento per sempre.

Quando tutti i cavalieri, blu e neri, si mettono in fila e se ne stanno a spalle larghe fianco a fianco, tutti in ginocchio di fronte alle "bionde fanciulle," Puck fissa Santana con il suo sguardo bramoso e lei si spaventa, non sapendo cosa farsene.

Fortunatamente, Brittany la salva, dandole uno strattone con la mano verso Sam nel suo bel costume blu. Entrambe offrono i loro fiori a lui, che sorride ampiamente in risposta, inebetito e canino. La bocca di Puck si spalanca per l'indignazione e Santana ride e Brittany con lei. Se la svignano per unirsi alla sfilata, ridendo per lo scherzo e per tutto il resto.

Santana si sente così, così felice che pensa di poter piangere di gioia.

* * *

Il resto dello spettacolo pomeridiano procede senza intoppi e senza alcuna eccitazione tranne per quella solita del circo. Santana danza con una particolare grazia attorno a Puck e Rachel durante il numero dei gitani e poi guarda Brittany dall'apertura sul retro del tendone fare facce buffe per il pubblico mentre suo padre mira al bersaglio dietro di lei, tracciando la sagoma di Brittany coi coltelli senza una singola esitazione nel lanciare.

Dopo lo spettacolo, Santana ritorna alla zona residenziale del campo insieme a Puck e Rachel, cercando di non sorridere troppo mentre Puck si lamenta del fatto che ha donato il suo favore a Sam invece che lui.

"Beh, Sam si è battuto meglio di te, Noah," dice Rachel gentilmente.

"Ma Brittany gli aveva già dato il suo!" si lamenta Puck.

(Santana tenta, ma non riesce a sopprimere il suo sorriso.)

"Ti ha battuto _di brutto_," si corregge Rachel.

(Santana ride così rumorosamente che i clienti che stanno lasciando il viale centrale probabilmente la sentono fino al campo.)

* * *

Puck aspetta fuori Santana mentre lei ripone gli attrezzi di scena e si lava il viso nella tenda. Una volta che Santana esce, Puck le viene incontro, la prende per mano e le bacia nocche, romantico quanto Oak di Hardy, eccetto con meno grazia e più saliva.

"Ken ha bisogno di me e dei ragazzi per riparare i recinti delle zebre," dice, a mo' di scusa. "Odio lasciarti sempre da sola."

"Non sono sola," non riesce a trattenersi Santana, così risoluta che sembra spaventare Puck, che la guarda come se fosse pazza. Santana fatica a dire quello che intende. "È solo… per dire che… non sarò da sola. Posso sempre andare insieme a Brittany. E sono sicura che Ma Jones o la signora Schuester avranno del lavoro per noi. Staremo da qualche parte," farfuglia.

Puck studia Santana, preoccupazione impressa sulla fronte, come se pensasse che potrebbe fingersi coraggiosa per lui. Pare essere riconoscente nei suoi confronti in un modo che fa sobbalzare Santana sotto la sua attenzione.

(Non è sua moglie, per quanto lui pensi il contrario.)

(Giocherella con l'anello di filo al dito, sovrappensiero.)

"Brava coccinella," dice Puck, accarezzando il gomito di Santana col pollice prima di avviarsi lungo la fila di tende. "Ci vediamo allo spettacolo serale," le promette. Abbassa il cappello sopra gli occhi e li strizza contro la luce del sole pomeridiano, rivolgendo a Santana un ultimo sguardo attento prima di scomparire in una viuzza laterale.

Santana si dimentica di lui appena se ne va e torna invece a pensare a Brittany.

(Santana non riesce a ricordare a cosa pensava prima di incontrare Brittany.)

(Doveva essersi sentita sola allora.)

Vorrebbe essersi messa d'accordo con lei per incontrarsi da qualche parte dopo lo spettacolo, perché, a quanto pare, non riesce a trovarla, non importa quanto la cerchi. Dopo aver controllato la sezione delle tre tende e la partizione dei manifesti, Santana osa perfino inoltrarsi nella fila della tenda di Brittany, chiamandola per nome senza curarsi del fatto che il signor Pierce potrebbe sentirla o meno.

Dopo aver urlato il suo nome più volte senza ricevere risposta, Santana è abbastanza coraggiosa da premere l'orecchio contro la tenda dei Pierce, per controllare se sono in casa: quando non sente nulla all'interno della tenda – solo i suoni all'esterno – non può fare a meno di chiedersi dove potrebbero essere finiti il lanciatore di coltelli e la figlia. Decide di esplorare la mensa, speranzosa di trovare Brittany lì ad attenderla.

Brittany non è lì.

Però Ma Jones sì.

"Ragazza, o raccogli da terra la tua mandibola allentata e inizi a lavorare o fai sparire dalla mia cucina il tuo pigro didietro!" dice Ma, accorgendosi di Santana in piedi al margine della mensa, delusa e confusa nello scoprire che Brittany non si veda da nessuna parte. Quando Santana non si muove subito, Ma aggrotta la fronte, irritata. "Cosa pensi di fare?" chiede, incrociando le braccia sopra il grembiule.

Santana balbetta, "Io stavo… uh… cercando Brittany."

Ma alza gli occhi al cielo, come se si fosse aspettata quella risposta da Santana e la disapprovasse. "Beh, la signorina Brittany ora non è qui, quindi è meglio che tu inizi a pelare queste patate per la cena" – indica un sacco di iuta pieno di protuberanze appoggiato a un tavolo vicino – "oppure vattene di qui e smettila di occupare spazio che potrebbe essere usato per lavorare."

(Santana è sorpresa del fatto che Ma le offra una scelta.)

(Santana non riesce a fare a meno di notare che Ma suoni mite, come stamattina.)

Santana considera brevemente di lasciare la mensa mentre ne ha la possibilità, ma poi pensa che a volte è meglio rimanere in un luogo quando si spera di incontrare qualcuno perduto. Brittany ha sempre avuto più fortuna a trovarla di lei, comunque.

"Pelerò le patate, signora," mormora Santana e Ma annuisce, chiaramente lieta.

Non è poi così male, lavorare in cucina – non quando Ma Jones e le ragazze la lasciano da sola, concedendole il tempo di pensare e aspettare Brittany. Santana siede da una parte del tavolo, loro dall'altra, senza parlare tra loro, sebbene le ragazze spettegolino tra loro e Ma come al solito.

Santana pela le patate in un secchio di alluminio, come sempre, attenta a far girare il coltello sulle curve del tubero, togliendo le radici e tagliando via quelle macchie marrone pallido dalla bianca superficie viscida.

(Se Quinn Fabray intervistasse Santana riguardo la sua occupazione nel circo, potrebbe rispondere chiromante, ballerina gitana e pelatrice di verdura professionista.)

Anche se Santana maneggia il coltello con attenzione, il lavoro attuale non richiede molti ragionamenti da parte sua, e finisce velocemente e facilmente a sognare Brittany ad occhi aperti.

Da quando si è concluso il numero dei cavalieri, Santana si è sentita assolutamente ridicola a causa di Brittany, come se non riuscisse più a smettere di sorridere perché lei è il suo segreto. Non riesce ancora a credere che qualcuno così perfettamente incantevole come Brittany voglia essere sua amica, e di certo non un'amica così cara, a cui dedica così tanto tempo.

Più Santana pensa a Brittany, più quel grande, luminoso, meraviglioso sentimento nel suo petto minaccia di fuoriuscire dal suo spazio, di oltrepassare il suo giardino e riversarsi fuori come dei fiori entusiasti che cercano di raggiungere il sole.

_I looked on the singer fair,  
my heart was at her feet  
She sang of love, the old, old theme  
in accents low and sweet  
And then she sang a song  
that made the teardrops start  
She sang a song, a song of home,  
a song that reached my heart_

_Home, home, sweet, sweet home  
She sang the song of "Home, Sweet Home,"  
the song that reached my heart***_

Santana non si accorge che sta cantando fino a quando si piega per raccogliere una buccia di patata smarrita che le è accidentalmente caduta a terra e si raddrizza per scoprire che Ma Jones le sta sorridendo dall'altro lato del tavolo.

"Il signor Puckerman è proprio un ragazzo fortunato," dice Ma, improvvisamente interessata a Santana come mai prima. Ha quel genere di sorriso che illumina tutto il volto, fossette profonde sulle guance, labbra graziose contratte come se nascondesse qualche delizioso segreto.

Santana sussulta, imbarazzata per aver iniziato a cantare ad alta voce senza rendersene conto – papà le diceva sempre che aveva una bella voce e così faceva anche il vecchio giardiniere, ma Santana sa che esiste un enorme grado di differenza tra intrattenere gli amici e la famiglia nel salotto al cottage e cantare come Rachel Berry o anche Ma Jones per l'intero circo – e confusa dal perché il canto abbia qualcosa a che fare con Noah Puckerman, che non l'ha nemmeno mai sentita cantare.

"Cosa rende Puck fortunato?" chiede, guance che si riscaldano di fronte al sorriso insistente di Ma.

Ma ride insieme alle ragazze della cucina come se Santana avesse posto una domanda sciocca e Santana arrossisce ancora di più. "Perché sei proprio cotta!" canticchia Ma e le ragazze della cucina ridacchiano rumorosamente a spese di Santana.

"Cosa?" chiede Santana, sentendosi terribilmente confusa.

Ma le rivolge uno sguardo significativo, gioendo della sua conoscenza superiore a quella di Santana. Sorride ampiamente e praticamente canticchia, "Ragazza, solo una pazza innamorata canta una canzone con un sorriso ebete come quello sul volto! Sei follemente innamorata e non c'è bisogno di negarlo! Sei innamorata di tuo marito!"

_Sono innamorata di Brittany Pierce._

* * *

Il canto degli uccelli sembra rimanere sospeso nell'aria. Il sibilo del fuoco svanisce. Il sangue nelle sue vene quasi smette di scorrere e il suo cuore finisce per arrestarsi all'improvviso, fermo durante la gara che ha corso tutto il giorno. Se il mondo si ribaltasse, se ne accorgerebbe a malapena.

Santana Lopez ama Brittany Pierce.

Tutt'un tratto, Santana ha in mano la risposta a tutte le domande che non ha mai nemmeno pensato di porre e sa di amare Brittany come conosce il proprio nome. Non è la semplice devozione di un'amicizia, ma un amore fiabesco come quello di Shakespeare e Malory – sebbene in qualche modo più profondo e migliore e più reale, al punto che Santana non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi un tempo in cui non abbia amato Brittany, anche se si sono incontrate solamente quattro giorni fa.

Tranne che Santana non può amare Brittany.

Non può essere _innamorata _di lei – non come nelle fiabe – perché Brittany è una donna, proprio come lei.

Le donne non si innamorano di altre donne.

Come il cuore di Santana sa con tanta sicurezza di amare Brittany, la sua mente non riesce a comprendere questo fatto. Non ha mai sentito parlare di nessuna donna che ne amasse un'altra oltre all'amicizia, non l'ha mai letto in nessun libro, o nemmeno immaginato in una delle sue notti più febbrili. Una donna non offre a un'altra mazzi di fiori o le dona dei graziosi anelli.

(Tranne.)

Una donna non ne corteggia un'altra.

Le donne non si sposano tra di loro nelle chiese o in qualunque altro posto.

Santana deve essere la donna più dissennata e mal funzionante della storia del mondo, per essersi innamorata di un'altra. Deve essere l'unica a ritrovarsi in una situazione così difficile. All'improvviso, si sente come Alice che cade a testa in giù nella tana del coniglio, confusa da quale sia la retta via e certa che potrebbe non toccare mai più del terreno solido.

"Stai bene?"

Santana si era dimenticata che esistesse una persona come Ma Jones, o che qualcun'altro oltre a lei e Brittany esistessero, a dire il vero. Alza lo sguardo e trova Ma Jones che la sta fissando con un'espressione preoccupata, sopracciglia interrogative e bocca leggermente socchiusa: le ragazze della cucina siedono dietro di lei, in un silenzio turbato.

"Sei un po' pallida," dice Ma, studiando il viso di Santana.

"Non mi sento bene," riesce a dire Santana, sebbene quella non sia nemmeno una mezza verità.

Il volto di Ma si fa più gentile di quanto Santana l'abbia mai visto. "Beh, hai pelato abbastanza patate. Perché non vai a riposarti prima dello spettacolo? Ken avrà qualcosa da ridire se pensa che ti ho fatto lavorare fino a star male prima dell'esibizione di questa sera," dice, nascondendo solo parzialmente la sua gentilezza dietro un tono secco.

"Grazie," mormora Santana, posando il coltello sul tavolo e alzandosi, i suoi movimenti meccanici come i trucchi a molla di Robert-Houdin.

Si accorge vagamente di lasciare la mensa o procedere a passi incerti verso la sua tenda, così immersa nei suoi pensieri che può solo combatterli, il suo cuore un nodo nel petto, il suo stomaco ribaltato ancora e ancora.

Una donna non ne ama un'altra.

Santana non si è mai sentita così stupida in vita sua. Come ha potuto il suo cuore tradirla con così tanta perfidia? Come ha potuto tradire Brittany, che ha sempre mostrato a Santana la più pura bontà cristiana?

Oh Dio.

_Brittany._

Santana ha appena iniziato a immaginare cosa significherebbe per lei il suo amore per Brittany, ma si domanda all'improvviso cosa potrebbe significare per Brittany. Se scoprisse che Santana si è scioccamente innamorata di lei, cosa penserebbe? Come reagirebbe? Il fatto che Santana la ama è la cosa più inconcepibile del mondo. Come saprebbe Brittany dire qualcosa al riguardo? Il suo stomaco si stringe e per un secondo pensa che potrebbe star male.

Mentre i pensieri le passano per la testa, Santana svolta all'angolo in una delle viuzze della città bianca e vede un lampo di seta bionda come il granturco e blu cobalto usurato.

_Brittany._

Santana quasi si getta nella via da cui è venuta, muovendosi così velocemente che non lascia nemmeno tracce sull'erba. Il cuore le balza in gola e il battito pulsa sulle tempie come le grancasse della banda del circo. Le vengono in mente nomi di tutti i santi di sua nonna.

_San Isidro de La Guardia, El Santo Niño Labrador, Nuestra Señora el Abad, San Antonio de la Candelaria._

Santana non respira mentre ascolta i movimenti di Brittany – il fruscio dei suoi piedi sull'erba o il suono della sua voce che la chiama _tesoro_.

(Santana sente una stretta al cuore.)

Sebbene si sforzi ad ascoltare, Santana scopre solo il frenetico battito del suo cuore nel petto, il suo respiro – affannato come un uragano – e i suoni del campo e il vento estivo. Non può permettere che Brittany la trovi, non quando ha così tante cose da spiegare che non potrebbe mai spiegare.

In un giorno qualunque al circo, Santana non riesce a trovare Brittany da nessuna parte, per quanto la cerchi, ma oggi non riesce ad evitarla nemmeno per quell'attimo in cui venderebbe l'anima per farlo.

Deve correre.

Con il suo intero corpo all'erta, Santana inizia ad avanzare lentamente verso la via da cui proviene, verso la mensa. Una volta che arriva a metà della via, scappa, lasciando che i piedi la portino in cerchio attorno alla città bianca invece che attraverso di essa. Delle lacrime sorgono agli angoli dei suoi occhi e la gola si serra per la vergogna e confusione e rabbia, ma soprattutto per l'amore per Brittany, che fiorisce vasto, intenso, e profondo nel suo petto, impossibile da ignorare, per quanto Santana preghi Dio e tutti i suoi diavoli di poterlo sopprimere.

Brittany la odierà.

Brittany odierà Santana, proprio come fanno tutti quanti alla fine. Capirà che lei ha una maledizione – la più sciocca, impossibile maledizione che abbia mai colpito un'anima – e la chiamerà maledetta proprio come chiunque altro.

Santana si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo appena raggiunge la tenda, aprendola con forza e incespicando fino alla branda, dove si accascia, esausta.

Brittany era amica di Santana – la migliore e la prima e l'unica – e poi lei ha dovuto rovinare tutto innamorandosi di lei.

Santana soffre internamente, come l'incavo di un osso ferito.

Riesce a malapena a respirare.

Il suo corpo trilla come una campana, ogni parte di lei tremante, anche se tenta di immobilizzarsi e tenere ferme la mandibola e le mani. Si sistema nella branda lentamente, come una madre metterebbe il bambino appena nato nella culla, e si volta sulla schiena, sudando attraverso la camicetta e deglutendo e deglutendo e deglutendo invano, cercando di rimuovere il gonfio nodo in gola.

"Sono innam – ," inizia a dire, ma non riesce a concludere la frase, per paura che le parole lo rendano reale, come uno degli incantesimi fatati di Malory. Serra gli occhi, bloccando fuori ogni cosa e tentando di respirare.

Si sente come una donna pazza o qualcuno sperduto in mare.

Se solo Santana potesse schiarirsi le idee, penserebbe a qualcosa da fare in questa situazione, ma a quanto pare, riesce solo a pensare in cerchio, ogni cosa che ritorna al fatto che ama Brittany Pierce e non riesce più a immaginarsi di non amarla come non riuscirebbe a immaginarsi un mondo senza regole. Desidera dormire, esausta fino alle ossa. Si chiede se potrebbe scivolare nel sonno se tenesse gli occhi serrati e si concentrasse a calmare il suo respiro irregolare.

_Sono innamorata di Brittany._

_Sono innamorata di Brittany._

_Sono innamorata di Brittany._

Giocherella con l'anello di filo al dito, sapendo che dovrebbe toglierlo e gettarlo via e dimenticarsi che Brittany gliel'ha donato perché era inteso ad essere uno scherzo, per quanto sia stato importante che gliel'abbia donato.

(Per quanto _sembri_ così tanto qualcos'altro.)

Per un brevissimo istante, si chiede se forse non sia poi così male, amare Brittany, dato che niente di così felice potrebbe essere sbagliato, ma poi il pensiero le serra di nuovo la gola appena ricorda tutti quei momenti trascorsi con Brittany in cui si stava innamorando e poi improvvisamente era innamorata e si odia per non aver compreso che il suo cuore avesse già compiuto una scelta prima di potersene minimamente accorgere.

"Sono innam – ," prova a dire di nuovo, ma le parole si soffermano sulle labbra, come tutti quei baci non dati che aveva intenzione di dare a Brittany negli ultimi giorni.

Un singolo singhiozzo strozzato esce dalla gola di Santana.

(Non ricorderà di addormentarsi e poi improvvisamente essere addormentata.)

(Non ricorderà il sogno che fa.)

(Non ricorderà di sognare baci per Brittany.)

* * *

Quello che sembra solo un momento dopo, Puck poggia una mano sulla spalla di Santana.

"Sono le sei e un quarto, coccinella. Ora di svegliarsi," dice con gentilezza, scrollandola dal letto.

(Si ricorda subito Brittany, indisposta e combattuta come quando era andata a dormire prima.)

Il momento successivo, Puck tira fuori una borraccia da qualche luogo che non riesce a vedere e la porta alle labbra di Santana, tenendola in mano mentre beve. Mette il broncio e corruga la fronte, un ampio, attento palmo posato sulla sua coscia.

"Come ti senti, coccinella?" chiede con dolcezza. "Ma Jones ha detto che ti sei sentita male dopo lo spettacolo pomeridiano. Se non stai ancora bene, dirò a Ken che non ce la fai a esibirti stasera e lo prenderò a calci se tenta di venire a prenderti."

Santana ha raramente sentito qualcosa così dolce e stupido in vita sua.

Quasi inizia a piangere per quello e per Puck, dato che capisce per la prima volta che dovrebbe amare lui e non Brittany perché è la persona più vicina ad un marito che riuscirà mai ad avere ed è sempre stato gentile con lei – o almeno tanto gentile quanto Puck possa essere – dal giorno in cui suo padre è morto.

Perché quando lo guarda non prova nulla?

"Sto bene," riesce a dire, anche se non è vero, più che altro perché non può sopportare di rimanere nella tenda sola coi suoi pensieri. Allunga la mano verso Puck e si lascia guidare da lui fuori dal letto.

Puck tratta Santana con incredibile gentilezza mentre la accompagna dalla tenda, portando con sé il sacco variopinto e il tamburello e la indirizza tenendola per il gomito allo stesso modo in cui aveva fatto il suo primo giorno al circo – prima ancora di incontrare Brittany Pierce e prima che accadessero tutte queste sciocchezze dell'innamorarsi di lei.

Le lancia delle occhiate preoccupate ogni volta che svoltano e la protegge per metà col suo corpo quando entrano nel viale centrale, assicurandosi che nessuno degli altri circensi la spingano mentre si dirigono al padiglione.

Quando lo raggiungono, Puck tira indietro la sedia per lei e la invita a sedersi, poi si reca da Ken, avvicinandosi a lui, per rivolgersi in un rude duro sussurro. I piccoli occhi neri di Ken si spalancano per qualsiasi cosa Puck gli dica e sposta lo sguardo fra Puck e Santana.

Sebbene Ken paia avere intenzione di discutere con lui, sopprime la lite appena Puck lo lascia con un'ultima parola feroce e scuote il pugno. Una minaccia. Paura sorge sul suo viso come dell'inchiostro che fuoriesce da una penna stilografica rotta. Il suo solito colore rossastro si dissipa e annuisce a Puck, che si allontana con solamente un cenno del capo.

Puck lancia un ultimo sguardo a Santana.

"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, fai un fischio, coccinella," dice seriamente.

Puck parte e Ken occupa il suo posto dietro al cartello di Santana, ma non le rivolge la parola, nemmeno quando suona la campana della fiera serale.

Il tempo sul viale centrale passa in uno stato di confusione per Santana. Fortunatamente, dal momento che le carte sono ancora "scomparse", non deve leggere i tarocchi a nessuno, sebbene la sua reputazione di St. James e la sua straordinaria esibizione della fiera pomeridiana attraggano una ampia folla al padiglione per la lettura dei palmi.

Mormora ogni volta che parla coi clienti, promettendo assurdità e, peggio, bloccandosi nel mezzo delle frasi e dimenticandosi completamente di usare un briciolo dell'accento di sua nonna. Crede che qualcuno alzi la voce una volta, ma non sente una parola del rimprovero, sempre che lo fosse. Quando guarda tra la folla, si chiede se riescano a vederlo su di lei – che la misteriosa Madame Rossetti ami la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli – e si spaventa.

Santana offre uno spettacolo ancora più misero al tendone che sul viale centrale.

Proprio prima che la campana dello spettacolo suoni, dando il segnale ai cavalieri di salire sul palco, Santana si immagina che Brittany la trovi sotto i riflettori e sente il suo stomaco ribellarsi. Dato che non vuole vomitare davanti a tutti, si precipita dalla zona di backstage al recinto degli elefanti, piegandosi in due e stringendo lo stomaco tra le braccia. Qualcosa si muove dentro di esso e la sua gola brucia, ma non esce nulla.

"Santana?"

Non è Brittany perché non ha detto _tesoro_.

(Santana sente una stretta al cuore.)

Si volta e trova Rachel Berry dietro di lei, indossando già un velo rosso scuro e tenendo in mano un gambo cadente di un'aquilegia rossa come una bambina stringerebbe al petto una bambola durante un temporale notturno. Studia Santana con quegli occhi dietro ai quali si vede la solitudine del circo e allunga la mano, come se volesse posarla sulla sua spalla, ma poi la ritrae, perdendo coraggio.

"Puck ha detto che non ti sentivi bene," dice Rachel a bassa voce. "Vuoi che chiami la signora Evans perché si prenda cura di te? È la migliore infermiera del campo."

Santana si sente come se stesse correndo un passo dietro rispetto agli altri in una gara. Fissa Rachel. "Abbiamo perso la seconda campana dello spettacolo? E i cavalieri – ?"

Rachel la interrompe. "Se non stai bene, non devi continuare." Si avvicina a Santana, entrando nell'ombra che la palizzata di legno del recinto getta sul suolo. Ha ancora un'espressione timida, come se Santana fosse un animale ferito che potrebbe morderla se si avvicinasse troppo.

"Ma cosa dirà Ken?" ribatte Santana, raddrizzandosi e pulendosi la bocca, anche se non ha alcuna ragione per farlo. Si sente stordita per essersi mossa così velocemente.

"Come minimo non sentirà la nostra mancanza durante il numero dei cavalieri. Con il gruppo delle cavallerizze nello spettacolo, abbiamo comunque più fanciulle che cavalieri, quindi nessuno sentirà la mancanza di noi donne gitane, per lo meno non fino al nostro numero," dice Rachel con gentilezza.

Se si perde l'atto dei gitani, Brittany verrà a cercarla dopo lo spettacolo. Verrà a cercarla perché è troppo premurosa e troppo generosa e troppo preoccupata di come si sente Santana. Deve continuare così Brittany non si preoccuperà per lei, per evitare di parlarle.

"Mi esibirò – ," dice Santana con risolutezza, zittendo Rachel quando tenta di intervenire. " – sto bene!"

Rachel sussulta quando Santana parla seccamente, paura che in un istante sostituisce la sua apprensione.

"Beh, abbiamo già perso il numero dei cavalieri e la parata," mormora, guardando dappertutto tranne che verso Santana, la tristezza nel suo viso più evidente di un momento prima.

"Chiamami quando è ora del numero dei gitani," ordina Santana e Rachel annuisce, obbediente.

Rivolge a Santana un ultimo sguardo ferito prima di andarsene.

Santana rimane all'ombra del vuoto recinto degli elefanti per un bel po', provando a respirare e tornando in sé. Si poggia contro le palizzate e cerca di pensare al percorso di fuga dal tendone più veloce per dopo lo spettacolo. Se salta la cena, forse Brittany non le parlerà – forse potrebbero sempre mancarsi per caso d'ora in poi.

Dopotutto, a volte il circo sembra il luogo più grande e solitario del mondo.

(Quella parte di Santana che sente ma non parla vuole solamente Brittany.)

Santana non sa se passano minuti o ore prima che Rachel Berry la chiami, facendole cenno da lontano di venire verso il tendone, ma quando ritorna in sé, scopre che il cielo ha assunto un colore rosso sangue, ombre che conquistano rapidamente il firmamento. Degli insetti punteggiano l'aria e dei grilli cantano canzoni tristi dal prato. Da qualche parte lontana, Matusalemme o una delle femmine emettono un barrito afflitto in attesa nel retroscena del tendone.

(Santana si ricorda di come Brittany sia mossa come luce e acqua, con grazia e agilità, nell'aiutare a lavare gli elefanti.)

(Il suo cuore soffre e prova la solitudine del circo per la prima volta da giorni.)

Giunge all'entrata del tendone appena in tempo per unirsi a Puck e Rachel per il numero. Puck le offre delicatamente il tamburello appena Ken li dirige verso il palco attraverso la porta. Puck la fissa come il ragazzino che si risveglia sempre in lui nei momenti più gentili.

Anche se Santana può dire che gli piacerebbe farlo, Puck non ha l'occasione di chiederle come si sente prima che entrino nel tendone sulla scia di un fragoroso applauso e favolosa musica tonante e si fermino al centro della pista voltando le spalle al pubblico.

"Signore e signori, dalle più misteriose regioni dell'Europa, vi presento un paio di gitani estremamente esperti nell'arte della pirotecnica! Per loro, il tocco di una fiamma non è altro che un'amorevole carezza! Si nutrono di fuoco e si lavano nello zolfo! Non preoccupatevi per quello che state per vedere. I nostri gitani sono a prova di fuoco! Guardateli domare le fiamme!"

Calano le tenebre e parte una nuova musica, misteriosa e sinuosa, come un serpente. Santana si muove al segnale, piroettando con un fruscio della sua gonna da gitana per avere di fronte gli spalti e scuotendo il tamburello, e si sente all'improvviso sbilanciata, come se non ci fosse nulla che vada bene in lei.

(Come se cercasse troppo ardentemente di volere una cosa quando in realtà vorrebbe qualcos'altro.)

I piedi sotto di lei si attorcigliano e un ginocchio cede, tutto d'un tratto instabile. Non ha il tempo di urlare prima che il fuoco passi quasi sulla sua faccia, così vicino che riesce a percepire il contatto e sentire l'odore caldo e metallico del kerosene nel naso e in gola. Un lampo furioso di rosso e giallo tinge l'aria proprio sopra i suoi occhi e lei cade attraverso la scia di calore, atterrando duramente sul polso e sopra il tamburello, che tiene ancora stretto, come se fosse importante.

La folla urla e Puck si precipita verso i secchi sul retro della pista, spegnendo in un baleno la torcia. Giunge a fianco di Santana prima che lei si accorga di essere caduta, mani che la prendono ai gomiti, mettendola in piedi.

"Tutto bene, coccinella?" chiede, puramente preoccupato e per nulla irato.

Santana si chiede se sta bene.

Le mani e i polsi le dolgono e il ginocchio brucia per il nuovo graffio. Le sue interiora balzano per la caduta, ma non sente scottature. Il fuoco no l'ha toccata. L'immagine della sua coda rossa si imprime nella sua mente e la odia e odia se stessa per essere stata così sciocca.

(Odia perché ha paura.)

"Sì," dice con voce tremante, e sebbene il pubblico non riesca a sentire la debole risposta, la acclamano comunque vedendola in piedi, e soprattutto quando fa un cenno con la testa.

"Che ne dite di applaudire per i nostri gitani? Sta bene!" Will incoraggia la folla.

(Santana non sa se sta bene.)

Puck la guida fuori dal tendone, praticamente trascinandola.

* * *

Santana si maledice per non aver capito di essersi innamorata di Brittany e per non riuscire nemmeno a capire come disinnamorarsi di lei.

La verità è che una certa ostinazione dentro di lei non vuole disinnamorarsi di Brittany e quella è la parte peggiore: che Santana vuole sempre troppo, troppo tutto, perfino quelle cose che non può avere.

Per quanto si senta sciocca per amare Brittany quando dovrebbe essere impossibile una cosa del genere, si sente anche profondamente e instancabilmente affezionata a lei, e più cerca di rimproverare il suo cuore per essere stato così incauto, più il silenzioso spirito ribelle in lei controbatte che non c'è più speranza, non ce n'è, ce n'è, quindi perché non può arrendersi?

Sul serio, come si potrebbe fare altro se non innamorarsi di Brittany Pierce dato che lei è migliore dell'eroe di qualsiasi libro e così bella e gentile? Sebbene Santana forse desideri poter dire altrimenti, non rinuncerebbe mai al suo tempo con Brittany, nemmeno se significasse poter fuggire da questo strano e impossibile amore per lei.

(Santana non riesce a ricordare chi era prima di amare Brittany.)

(Deve essersi sentita sola, allora.)

Anche se Santana lo negherebbe, prova ancora quella tensione persistente al cuore che la connette a Brittany, come se vi fosse qualche filo invisibile – che è forse il motivo per cui si ritrova diretta all'apertura del tendone per vedere il numero del lancio dei coltelli, sebbene sappia che non dovrebbe assolutamente farlo, non dovrebbe occupare il solito posto sul retro del tendone, rivestita di tenebre, ad aspettare Brittany, anche se farebbe meglio a correre via.

"Grazie, grazie! Grazie alla nostra Piccola Malibran! Adesso che abbiamo avuto la nostra musica, che ne dite di un po' di pericolo? Signore e signori, lasciate che vi introduca a un pioniere specializzato nell'arte del lancio del coltello, la cui precisione è ineguagliabile nei nostri Stati Uniti! Vi presento il signor Daniel S. Pierce e la sua meravigliosa figlia, Brittany, direttamente dal cuore dell'Appalachia fino al Circo Itinerante J. P. Adams & Figlio!"

Per la disperazione di Santana, Brittany stasera è più bella che mai. Mentre di solito i suoi graziosi capelli biondi ricadono lisci attorno al volto, stasera sfoggiano una lieve onda perché si sono asciugati sotto il sole in giornata. Brillano sotto i riflettori, illuminandole il volto. Il più tenue rossore del calore del sole punteggia le sue guance e lei mostra un vero sorriso invece che il sorrisetto di scena, pura felicità che scintilla negli occhi, tanto che Santana riesce a vederla da lontano.

(Come si potrebbe fare altro se non innamorarsi di Brittany Pierce, la ragazza più meravigliosa del mondo?)

La tensione nel cuore di Santana è un dolore quasi insopportabile. Desidera così tanto senza sapere esattamente cosa.

E poi.

Brittany si rivolge al pubblico, compiendo una graziosissima riverenza, e infine si volta per occupare il suo posto al bersaglio – si volta verso il retro della tenda e manda un bacio verso l'oscurità.

Un bacio per Santana.

La fitta più dolce risuona nel suo cuore, nota vibrante e triste come un violino. Brittany le rivolge il suo sorriso più vittorioso e dorato – _il vero e autentico sorriso di Brittany_ – un rossore che tinge le sue guance mentre si precipita a prendere posto per l'atto.

Santana scopre la sua mano posata sul cuore.

Ansima.

(Pensa che sia perché è sorpresa.)

* * *

Santana riesce a compiere la sfilata finale solo perché Puck la tiene per il gomito con una mano mentre con l'altra fa roteare pigramente il correggiato acceso. Ogni volta che il correggiato si avvicina a lei, sussulta, odiando le fiamme come un prete odia il peccato e desiderando di poter essere in qualsiasi altro posto tranne il Circo Itinerante & Serraglio J.P. Adams & Figlio, anche solo per una notte.

Dopo lo spettacolo, Puck accompagna Santana all'aperto.

"Respira," le ordina.

(Non si era accorta di aver smesso di nuovo.)

Puck la guarda con sincera apprensione e si domanda se non la sta vedendo davvero per la prima volta. Scosta una ciocca di capelli dal suo volto e posa un ampio palmo piatto sulla sua nuca, attirandola a sé così che lei si appoggi contro il suo petto, abbastanza vicina da riuscire a sentire l'odore muschiato del suo sudore e il suo calore sulla pelle. Preme un bacio nei capelli di Santana.

"Respira e basta, coccinella," dice. "Domani chiederò alla signora Evans di occuparsi di te mentre mettiamo in scena lo spettacolo. Ti faremo stare meglio in un batter d'occhio – "

"Non sono malata," dice Santana ad un tono di voce abbastanza alto da zittirlo. La mano di Puck si immobilizza contro i suoi capelli, ma non dice nulla. "Sono solo stanca," dice Santana. "E voglio tornare alla tenda."

"Va bene," risponde Puck confuso. "Posso accompagnarti alla tenda e puoi andare direttamente a letto, o ti potrei portare la cena – "

Santana pensa che Puck non capisca.

"No," dice fermamente. "Voglio tornare alla tenda con te."

* * *

Una ragazza non si innamora di un'altra ragazza, ma va bene che ti piaccia quello che ti piace.

Il paradosso si ripete ancora e ancora nella mente di Santana, come la canzone che non vuole abbandonarti, anche dopo che la banda ha smesso di suonare e sono trascorse ore senza musica. Guida Puck per mano attraverso il prato, la nuova oscurità della notte che li accerchia da ogni lato. Sorpassano le ombre degli altri circensi, ma per fortuna non Brittany. Santana percepisce una bruciatura dove la pelle di Puck tocca la sua.

Santana si è innamorata di un'altra ragazza, ma non le può piacere quello che non le piace.

Eppure.

Ha bisogno di innamorarsi di Puck tanto velocemente e facilmente quanto come ha fatto con Brittany. Se la casa nel suo cuore accogliesse un nuovo proprietario, allora potrebbe respirare e imparare a vivere di nuovo e non dovrebbe più preoccuparsi del fatto che Brittany la odi. Se si disinnamorasse di Brittany, allora loro due potrebbero rimanere amiche, se Santana imparasse ad amare l'uomo che sarebbe suo marito.

Puck è il ragazzo che ha salvato Santana da una vita sulla strada, che ha fatto in modo che gli avvocati di suo padre non avessero l'occasione di sfrattarla dal cottage prima che lei trovasse un altro luogo in cui stare, e che ha pianificato per lei il viaggio, il nuovo lavoro e nuova vita e nuovo nome – il _suo_ nome.

È il ragazzo che vuole viaggiare con lei fino a Parigi e si mostra gentile con lei, anche se è strano per lui prendersi cura di qualcun altro oltre a se stesso.

È il ragazzo che ama il circo e il signor Adams più di quanto riesca ad ammetterlo.

È il ragazzino col sorriso ebete, con un aspetto tonto nel suo nero cappello floscio e abiti da gitano.

E Santana dovrebbe amarlo perché Puck è la persona che dovrebbe amare facilmente.

(Ma non è così.)

Quando raggiungono la loro tenda, Santana apre i lembi e trascina Puck dentro con lei, spingendolo profondamente in un'oscurità priva di colore e non preoccupandosi di chiudere i lembi della tenda dietro di lei prima di gettarlo sulla branda dalle spalle, provocandogli un grugnito sorpreso a causa della sua forza. Sebbene Santana si lamenti con Puck più di chiunque altro al mondo, l'ha raramente trattato così duramente.

"Coccinella?"

Se Santana si è innamorata di Brittany baciandola, può innamorarsi anche di lui allo stesso modo.

Posa le mani contro il suo petto, sentendo il gonfiore del suo respiro, e lo spinge ancora di più sulla branda, fino a quando lui si siede sul margine. Senza parlare, si posiziona sopra di lui, sedendo sul grembo, mani che afferrano il suo gilet da gitano. Sente l'odore acido e sporco e pepato del sudore su di lui.

Apre la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma Santana non aspetta e preme la bocca contro la sua con così tanta forza che i loro denti si scontrano e un fremito di dolore scorre lungo la sua mandibola. Puck emette un gemito rumoroso in risposta, ma Santana lo zittisce, infilando la lingua nella sua bocca, dove non assapora per niente la dolcezza di Brittany – solo tabacco da masticare stantio a base d'erbe e calore vegetale.

(Il suo corpo è silenzioso come una biblioteca e chiuso quando si preme più vicino a lui.)

Sebbene Puck si animi in fretta e inizi a rispondere al bacio, bocca umida che si muove contro quella di Santana, lingua che entra nella sua bocca e mani che scivolano ai fianchi a tenere stretta Santana, attaccata a lui, Santana non sente affatto nello stomaco o da altre parti quel senso d'accensione che le provoca Brittany. Cerca di ricrearlo, baciando Puck con ancora più fervore, concentrandosi sulla sensazione della sua lingua contro la sua e i suoi sommessi gemiti di piacere sulle sue labbra, ma non importa quanto si sforzi, Santana non riesce ad accendere quel fuoco dentro di lei.

(Serra ancora di più gli occhi.)

(Non si era nemmeno accorta di averli chiusi.)

"Coccinella," dice Puck in un profondo rantolo selvaggio.

E poi.

Percepisce pressione e calore contro l'interno della sua coscia, che non proviene da lei, ma da lui – un calore solido che la sfiora attraverso il tessuto. Le anche di Puck balzano per incontrare le sue dove sta a cavalcioni sopra di lui e quel calore solido si muove insieme a lui, pungolando la sua gamba.

Santana si ferma.

All'inizio, Puck sembra non accorgersi della sua reazione. Continua a spalmare baci sulle sue labbra e sulla sua mandibola, facendo scorrere il labbro umido contro la sua guancia e portando la sua vita ad incontrare quella di lui mentre ansima a pezzi la parola _coccinella_, la sua voce un ringhio in gola. Inizia a guidare Santana sulla branda, stendendola come una principessa addormentata sotto di lui, ma si ferma all'improvviso quando le nocche sfiorano le sue guance.

"Coccinella, stai piangendo? Cristo! Stai tremando."

Santana non se ne era accorta fino a quando ha parlato.

Puck solleva il dito sul volto di Santana e toglie una lacrima. Non riesce a vederlo attraverso gli occhi serrati stretti, ma sente qualcosa che cede in lui.

"Per favore non piangere, coccinella," la supplica, improvvisamente di nuovo quel ragazzino che piace così tanto a Santana.

"Mi dispiace," Santana singhiozza e intende molto più di quello che riesce a dire – più cose di quante parole abbia per spiegare. Un tremore passa attraverso di lei e si accascia sulla branda, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a sé per impedire che quello che vi è nel suo petto si sveli. Le sue gambe formano nodo goffo sopra il grembo di Puck.

Vuole solo Brittany.

"Vado a prenderti un bicchiere d'acqua, coccinella. Che ne dici?" dice Puck, una nota di impotenza nella sua voce. Si scosta da dove si trova sotto Santana senza aspettare una risposta. "Torno subito," dice in modo rassicurante e Santana apre gli occhi per sbirciare mentre si alza dalla branda, facendo scivolare le gambe per occupare il suo posto.

Lo vede offuscato attraverso le lacrime, profilo sullo sfondo di Castore e il Cancro attraverso l'apertura della tenda. Si piega più del solito nella tenda e le dà le spalle.

"Dammi solo un minuto," dice in una buffa voce acuta e Santana chiude di nuovo gli occhi, scossa ancora fino alle ossa.

L'ultima cosa che Santana ricorderà è il fruscio della tenda di tela che si chiude dietro di Puck un po' dopo quando emerge da essa, e poi il profondo tremito che scorre lungo tutto il corpo, dalla testa ai piedi. Soffoca un pianto doloroso e stringe con ancora più forza, sentendo freddo anche nella notte calda.

(Quando Puck ritorna con l'acqua che aveva promesso, trova che Santana si è addormentata.)

(E sta sognando.)

* * *

_*Oh my Darling, Clementine _(Traduzione)

In una cava, in una gola  
scavando in una miniera  
dimorava un minatore nato nel '49  
con la sua figlia Clementine

Oh mio tesoro, oh mio tesoro  
oh mio tesoro, Clementine  
sei perduta per sempre  
sei andata via per sempre  
sono così afflitto, Clementine

_**Down by The River_ (Traduzione)

Un giorno il vento soffiava insistentemente

Le portai del vecchio vino di segale

e ascoltai i più dolci sussurri

della mia splendida Clementine

Oh, mia Clema! Oh, mia Clema!

Oh, mio tesoro Clementine

Adesso te ne sei andata e ti ho perduta per sempre

Mi dispiace così tanto Clementine

_***The Song That Reached My Heart_ (Traduzione)

Guardai quella cantante bionda,

Il mio cuore era ai suoi piedi,

cantava d'amore, una vecchia, vecchia melodia

con un accento profondo e dolce

e poi cantò una canzone

che mi fece piangere

cantò una canzone, una canzone di casa

una canzone che toccò il mio cuore

Casa, casa, dolce, dolce casa

Cantò la canzone "Casa, Dolce Casa"

Quella canzone che toccò il mio cuore


	8. Tutto quanto più una fetta di torta

**Venerdì 1 luglio, 1898: Onawa, Iowa**

Santana non ricorderà i suoi sogni, ma ne rimarrà il segno molto tempo dopo essersi svegliata, piena di crampi e febbriciante, come una malattia venuta dall'Africa di Livingstone.

Apre gli occhi nell'oscurità, i suoi capelli appiccicati alla fronte e tutto il suo corpo bollente come una fornace, nonostante il freddo pungente dell'aria mattutina. Si accorge immediatamente di non essere sola: il battito del suo cuore accelera.

Puck divide la branda insieme a lei.

Tiene Santana stretta mentre giace sopra di lui, i loro corpi premuti vicini, il suo braccio che le avvolge la vita come una cintura e la sua guancia ruvida contro l'orecchio, così che riesce a sentire il suo respiro e percepirlo contro la sua pelle.

"Coccinella?" mormora Puck intontito.

Si irrigidisce tra le sue braccia.

Gli eventi di ieri ritornano alla mente di Santana come se non l'avessero mai lasciata.

Ricorda di aver trascorso la mattinata a leggere a Brittany una storia ridicola in mezzo al prato e ai fiori selvatici e di aver poi pelato le carote con Ma Jones alla mensa. Ricorda anche di aver capito per la prima volta che tutta quella speranzosa e insistente ammirazione nei confronti di Brittany significa veramente _qualcos'altro _– quello stesso qualcos'altro che si è soffermato sulla punta della lingua ormai da giorni, da quando si è unita al circo e ha incontrato Brittany per la prima volta alla sezione delle tre tende, sentendosi davvero, davvero sola.

Ricorda la profonda vergogna e paura e come si è nascosta da lei per l'intera serata in seguito alla rivelazione. Ricorda di essersi esibita male allo spettacolo serale, un lampo di fiamme che bruciavano l'aria proprio di fronte al suo viso. Ricorda di aver trascinato Puck fino alla tenda con lei e di averlo baciato sulle labbra e sul collo con disattenzione e il cuore infranto.

Ricorda di aver pensato a Brittany per tutto il tempo.

"Oh Dio," dice ad alta voce, in un tono strozzato, perfino in un sussurro.

"Non ti preoccupare, coccinella," la rassicura Puck, sistemando la presa per tenerla più vicina. "Non è successo nulla ieri sera. Sei tornata dal circo parlando e comportandoti come un'altra persona e mi hai sbaciucchiato. Dopo essere andato a prenderti da bere, sono tornato alla tenda e ti ho trovato esausta. Continuavi a tremare e non avevo una coperta da darti, così ho deciso di tenerti al caldo col mio corpo. Sono stato un gentiluomo, te lo giuro."

Santana sa che Puck scommette, litiga, mastica tabacco, e dice tante menzogne come chiunque altro al circo – il che significa un mucchio di menzogne – ma sa anche che, nonostante appaia rude, Puck è un ragazzo rispettabile e ha giurato sulla tomba di suo padre di prendersi cura di lei, a qualsiasi costo. Santana gli crede quando dice di non averla toccata durante la notte oltre ad averla tenuta stretta.

Sente una dolce fitta nel petto.

(Ecco il ragazzo che dovrebbe amare.)

"Mi dispiace," dice tutto d'un tratto.

"Per cosa?" chiede Puck e percepisce la sua espressione mutare contro la sua guancia, improvvisamente interrogativa.

"Mi dispiace per essermi comportata come una pazza ieri sera," risponde. "Non avevo intenzione di – voglio dire, non avrei dovuto – ," balbetta.

Puck stringe Santana tra le braccia, zittendola mentre parla. Preme un bacio veloce sulla sua mandibola. "Ehi, va tutto bene, coccinella," dice con dolcezza. "Un sacco di ragazze diventano nervose quando non sono mai state con un uomo" – Santana si agita tra le braccia di Puck – "Ma, ehi, ascoltami: è tutto naturale, coccinella, e ti prometto che quando sarai pronta, sarò delicato, va bene? Non vorrei mai farti del male." Bacia di nuovo la mandibola, appassionato.

(La sua promessa suona come una preghiera.)

(Santana non riesce mai a credere negli angeli, solo nei diavoli.)

Qualcosa trema dentro Santana, instancabile, e pensa, senza volerlo, a Brittany, che è la persona più delicata che conosca e che è certa che non le farebbe assolutamente mai del male. Santana cerca di eliminare il pensiero dalla sua mente come si toglierebbe una piega da una camicia appena lavata, ma più cerca di non pensare a Brittany, più non riesce a smettere di farlo.

In poco tempo, Santana riesce quasi a percepire sul viso il lieve tocco delle dita di Brittany, sereno come i petali di un fiore che sfiorano la superficie di un laghetto da un ramo sporgente. Pensa alla valeriana greca e alle campanule viola che ieri Brittany ha intrecciato in una ghirlanda e posato, delicata come un segreto, sulla sua fronte come il diadema di una regina. Si forma un singhiozzo nel petto ma non passa oltre le sue labbra: la fa soffrire internamente come una ferita.

(Santana non si era aspettata di svegliarsi col cuore infranto eppure amando ancora Brittany.)

(In un mondo più giusto, nessuno si sentirebbe col cuore infranto e innamorato allo stesso tempo.)

_Lo más pronto que te olvides de la justícia, lo más felíz serás._

Se Puck sente Santana rabbrividire contro di lui, è abbastanza cortese da non farne menzione. Invece, la tiene semplicemente tra le braccia e inspira nei suoi capelli, inalando l'odore per portarlo con sé durante la giornata. Santana sa che è tutto quello che può donare a Puck – solo il minimo respiro di lei nei suoi polmoni – perché tutto il resto che possiede da donare appartiene già a Brittany. Santana non si ricorda di essersi data così tanto a lei o di averle dato qualcosa, ma adesso che ci ripensa, sa per certo che il suo cuore, speranza e buona volontà non sono più suoi.

Appartengono alla figlia del lanciatore di coltelli.

Cerca di ricordarsi quando con esattezza si sia innamorata di Brittany Pierce e si domanda se non sia stato quando si sono travestite mentre facevano l'inventario a St. James o durante il loro primo bacio in cima alla scala dei trapezisti nel tendone a Mankato oppure quando Brittany è comparsa alla sezione delle tre tende quella domenica mattina a Worthington, ma più ci pensa, più è confusa.

Non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi di essersi innamorata di lei.

(Sembra così tanto una cosa da tutti i giorni e sempre presente.)

E dal momento che Santana non riesce a ricordarsi come si è innamorata, non riesce a pensare nemmeno a come disinnamorarsi.

Se pensasse che Puck potesse dirle come funziona l'amore, potrebbe chiedergli un consiglio riguardo la sua difficile situazione, dato che non può chiedere a Sam – che, come lei, non conosce la risposta alla sua domanda – o a Brittany – che probabilmente non ha mai avuto bisogno di disinnamorarsi di nessuno, non essendosi mai innamorata per sbaglio come ha fatto Santana.

Considera brevemente di raccontare a Brittany la verità e implorare il suo perdono mentre tenta di capire cosa fare. Dopotutto, se forse Santana smettesse di amarla come nei libri di fiabe, potrebbe continuare ad amarla come un'amica, e trascorrere così ancora del tempo insieme a lei.

Santana cerca di immaginarsi la situazione capovolta – ossia cerca di immaginare come reagirebbe se fosse Brittany quella innamorata e non lei e se Brittany glielo confessasse in un attacco di disperazione – ma scopre in fretta che l'immaginazione la tradisce, dal momento che riesce solo a figurarsi di gettare le braccia attorno al suo collo il momento stesso in cui le rivela il suo segreto e di ricoprirle di baci il volto, felicissima, perché ama Brittany talmente tanto e si sente davvero felice sapendo che anche lei la ama.

Ed è proprio quello il problema, no?

Non sarebbe poi così terribile che Santana amasse Brittany se lei ricambiasse il sentimento.

Ma Brittany le ha solo mostrato la solita gentilezza amichevole che il suo cuore, nella sua ingenuità, ha in qualche modo scambiato per amore. Una ragazza non ama un'altra ragazza come nelle fiabe: nessuno ha mai scritto romanzi al riguardo, né se n'è mai parlato, né sono state messe in scena opere, né l'ha mai sognato, nemmeno nelle più oscure, strane notti febbrili. Il suo cuore ha in qualche modo fatto uno sbaglio, creando qualcosa di nuovo e impossibile perché Santana non gli ha mai insegnato a stare più attento.

Il cuore di Brittany però non è così ingenuo. Brittany non può amare un'altra ragazza come lei, e, anche se potesse farlo, non sarebbe comunque Santana.

(I portafortuna non amano dei cattivi presagi.)

Brittany Pierce non ama Santana Lopez, per quanto Santana Lopez la ami.

"Andiamo a prendere della colazione, coccinella," dice Puck con gentilezza, scostando Santana dalla sua spalla e sulla branda, districandosi da dove si trova. "Ti sentirai meglio una volta che avrai avuto un po' di uova e caffè di Ma. Ti faremo passare la giornata," le promette.

Santana vorrebbe credergli.

(Vorrebbe poter credere in una sola cosa buona.)

* * *

Si lava la faccia nella bacinella in acciaio più a lungo del necessario, strofinando e strofinando con le unghie spuntate fino a quando le guance si infiammano e le labbra pungono al suo tocco.

Aspetta che anche Puck si lavi, e poi gli offre il polso così che possa condurla all'aperto. La guida dietro di lui il più gentilmente possibile, aprendo la tenda con una mano e facendole cenno di uscire all'aria aperta con l'altra. Santana si lascia condurre da un interno nero a un esterno illuminato dalle stelle. Percepisce le sue guance umide asciugarsi e vorrebbe che la gentilezza di Puck la catturasse facilmente come quella di Brittany ha sempre fatto.

Santana trova Castore e il Cancro ad aspettarla nel cielo dell'Iowa, ma anche un mucchio di costellazioni in miniatura che appaiono e scompaiono in gruppo nel prato: le lucciole si muovono tra le teste di bianche erbacce penzolanti. Nonostante sia conscia del fatto che non dovrebbe farlo, Santana pensa a baci sulle guance e a tante altre cose.

(Una fitta al cuore.)

Sebbene tema di incontrare Brittany a colazione, il lanciatore di coltelli e sua figlia non fanno la loro comparsa alla mensa per il primo pasto; Santana e Puck siedono vicini a Finn, Blaine, e il giocoliere dal volto dolce, che Finn chiama Kurt. Mentre sgranocchiano in silenzio il solito cibo, Santana piegata sul piatto, assapora quasi niente e mastica meno di quanto dovrebbe, si sente sempre più nauseata ogni secondo che passa.

Il circo segue le vie secondarie per lasciare la città, passando dietro la caserma dei pompieri invece che davanti, e si infila in qualche stretta via principale in direzione della stazione. Santana si aggrappa a lato di un carro, il braccio di Puck in vita, che la tiene ferma, e serra la mascella contro la giornata.

Degli insetti ronzano odiosamente attorno alle orecchie e le ruote del carro urtano contro la strada irregolare. Cerca di pensare a un lato negativo di Brittany, ragionando che forse potrebbe convincere il suo cuore a non amarla se scoprisse qualche difetto nel suo carattere, ma anche dopo un completo esame di Brittany nella sua mente, non trova nulla da disprezzare in lei – nemmeno i segreti che deve ancora rivelarle.

(Che altro potrebbe fare se non amare la ragazza che mantiene tutte le sue promesse?)

Per una volta, Santana si sente sollevata dopo aver studiato la compagnia del circo alla stazione e non essere riuscita a trovare Brittany da nessuna parte. Si getta in un vagone, Puck che svolge la maggior parte del lavoro per trascinarla dalla sua cintura di cuoio, e quasi crolla sfinita contro il muro, già esausta fino alle ossa, malgrado l'ora, e sentendosi in qualche modo come se non avesse nemmeno dormito la scorsa notte.

Santana si accorge solo vagamente che Rachel Berry entra nel carro merci a fianco di Puck e vorrebbe non essersene accorta quando Rachel schiarisce la voce.

"Ti ho sentita cantare alla mensa ieri quando sono venuta a prendere un po' d'acqua dai barili," annuncia Rachel, compiaciuta di sé come se fosse Magellano e avesse appena scoperto per la prima volta lo stretto. "Hai una voce discreta Santana. Ti avrei detto qualcosa quando ti ho sentita cantare, ma non volevo, uhm… _interferire _mentreMa Jones lavorava. Sebbene tu sia troppo vecchia per iniziare a ricevere una formazione _professionale, _potresti beneficiare di qualche lezione e forse sviluppare la tua tecnica. Sarei più che lieta di offrire il mio aiuto a una compagna gitana e penso che potrei farti migliorare, anche se ovviamente non al mio livello di talento, nonostante le mie capacità di insegnamento, e – "

"No, grazie," taglia corto Santana, massaggiandosi il setto nasale tra due dita dal momento che sente giungere il preludio di un mal di testa.

"Dico davvero, non sarebbe un problema," blatera Rachel. "Il tuo modesto contralto ricade perfettamente nella mia estensione vocale e non sarebbe per nulla complicato insegnarti qualche metodo. Vediamo, cosa stavi cantando ieri? 'The Song That Reached My Heart', vero?" Rachel si schiarisce la gola e canticchia una nota prima di iniziare a cantare.

_That night I shall never forget,  
that night with its pleasure and pain  
I think of the singer, I think of the song_—

La sua rumorosa voce gorgogliante riempie il vagone del treno, riecheggiando sulle mura di legno e occupando ogni spazio. Santana non riesce a sopportarlo, il suono, la canzone, quello che la canzone suscita nella sua mente.

(Nel suo cuore.)

"Non voglio lezioni di canto!" urla, voce che ferisce Rachel come un colpo di spada.

I presenti nel carro merci sussultano e le sopracciglia di Puck saltano fino all'attaccatura dei capelli. Borbotta una parola volgare. Santana lo ignora, ormai troppo innervosita per smettere di parlare.

_"¿Alguna vez eschuchas? ¡No me hables, bocona! _Per l'amor di Dio, non stai mai zitta? Non ti è mai passato per la mente che certe persone non hanno voglia di ascoltarti mentre blateri tutto il tempo come se avessi scritto un libro sul circo? Ho detto 'no, grazie!' Non mi importa del canto! Non voglio cantare e non voglio che tu canti e voglio solo che tu chiuda la tua bocca mostruosamente larga prima che qualcuno la scambi per un tunnel e ci guidi dentro una diligenza!"

È la cosa sbagliata da dire per molte ragioni.

La bocca di Rachel Berry si apre in una patetica _o_, ma nonostante i suoi tristi occhi marroni siano ricolmi di lacrime, non ne versa nemmeno una.

(Sul serio, è Santana quella che sente di dover piangere.)

Il momento successivo, Rachel chiude e apre e chiude di nuovo la bocca come un pesce all'amo, spostando lo sguardo tra Puck e Santana come se non riuscisse a credere che Puck abbia permesso a sua moglie di dire delle cose così crudeli contro di lei e come se non riuscisse a credere che Santana, moglie di Puck e compagna gitana, potesse inventare delle cose così crudeli da dirle. Ha uno sguardo profondamente ferito, come una daina ormai quasi abbattuta da un cacciatore.

"Coccinella!" la rimprovera Puck, ma è troppo tardi.

"Pensavo solamente… ," balbetta Rachel, labbro tremante.

Santana serra i pugni e chiude gli occhi.

"Non voglio cantare," borbotta perché quella, per lo meno, è la verità.

Si poggia di nuovo contro la parete del carro merci, resistendo alla brama di sbatterci contro la testa, desiderando che Rachel e Puck scompaiano. Quando sente il fruscio delle gonne e l'impacciato strascichio di piedi contro le assi del pavimento sul treno in movimento, sa che metà del suo desiderio si è realizzato.

"Non è stato molto gentile da parte tua, coccinella," dice Puck in un tono piatto, ma non si muove o la rimprovera più di così.

Santana digrigna solamente i denti.

_(And then she sang a song that made the teardrops start. She sang a song, a song of home, a song that reached my heart.)*_

* * *

Dopo un interminabile minuto, il silenzio inizia a insinuarsi nella sua coscienza, o per lo meno nella sua autostima. Vagamente, Santana si chiede chi tra tutta la compagnia potrebbe aver offeso, urlando contro Rachel Berry dopo una provocazione così insignificante. Dà un'occhiata agli altri passeggeri del vagone e li trova più numerosi di quanto si era aspettata.

Quasi mezza dozzina delle ragazze della cucina occupano il carro merci, più un'altra mezza dozzina di sovrintendenti, Puck, Finn, Rachel Berry e il padre insieme al loro domestico mulatto, e Kurt il giocoliere. Tutti quanti la fissano a occhi sgranati come se fosse uno dei diavoli di Goethe che è improvvisamente apparso sul loro palcoscenico altrimenti tranquillo. Rachel è rannicchiata in un angolo, premendo il viso contro la camicia del mulatto, senza lacrime ma chiaramente sconvolta, mentre il domestico le liscia i capelli e rivolge un'occhiataccia a Santana per contro suo.

Certo, Santana non aveva intenzione di trattarla con cattiveria e sicuramente non avrebbe mai voluto turbare così tanto Rachel, ma la gente del circo nel vagone sembra credere che Santana ce l'avesse con lei fin dall'inizio. La guardano come un povero farebbe con l'esattore delle tasse venuto a confiscargli la fattoria e la odiano per Rachel e per le loro ragioni personali.

_Forestiera._

_Demonio._

_Zingara negra._

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che Santana aveva offeso il circo.

Se potesse, si spiegherebbe, ma, a dire il vero, cosa direbbe? Non ha urlato contro Rachel perché era colpa sua, o nemmeno di Brittany. Più che altro, ha gridato per sé e contro di sé.

(Santana si odia comunque più di quanto il circo potrebbe odiarla.)

Ogni volta che aveva offeso la compagnia prima, si era ritirata e nascosta nell'ombra fino a quando Brittany non era arrivata a infonderle nell'anima un po' di speranza e amore per se stessa con un bacio, ma oggi non può neanche nascondersi in un carro merci e non può fare affidamento su Brittany a farle da rimedio più di quanto possa fare affidamento su se stessa. Affonda il viso tra le sue braccia e dà le spalle alla compagnia, serrando la mandibola per non piangere e desiderosa che quell'agitazione dentro di lei si indurisca come cemento asciutto.

Che la odino pure.

Che la odino, che la odino, che la odino perché che importa in fondo?

Uno spiffero soffia attraverso il vagone e Santana piega le dita dei piedi sotto la gonna, ma se ne pente immediatamente.

(In qualche modo, ogni cosa al circo le ricorda Brittany.)

Si stringe con ancora più forza perché le sue costole smettano di tremare. Il suo volto è in fiamme, ma il resto del corpo rabbrividisce. Lotta contro le lacrime. Non piangerà per qualcosa così ridicolo come offendere il circo. Non piangerà per qualcosa così ridicolo come innamorarsi per sbaglio.

Santana non sa quanto il treno impieghi a raggiungere la sua destinazione: la tratta sembra durare ore e pochi minuti ad un tempo. Quando il carro merci finalmente si ferma, Santana non osa alzare lo sguardo e tiene la testa nascosta tra le braccia fino a quando Puck le dà un leggero colpo col gomito per farla tornare in sé.

"Vieni, coccinella," dice laconicamente, offrendole la mano per aiutarla a scendere sul binario.

La stazione è un lungo edificio marrone con un tetto a due spioventi e pali della segnaletica fissati agli angoli. Un segnale appeso all'entrata della stazione dice ONAWA in lettere imbiancate, rivelando a Santana il nome della città, ma non a quale stato dell'Unione appartenga.

La terra intorno alla stazione è composta da una serie di collinette e quello che all'inizio Santana scambia per un fiume, ma poi si accorge che in realtà è uno stretto lago a forma di ferro di cavallo. Il fogliame è verde, ma lievemente tinto di grigio. Una coltre di nubi a bassa quota non le permette di capire se il cielo sia poco elevato come in Iowa o si slanci verso l'alto come nel Minnesota.

Puck avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita di Santana, guidandola lungo il binario e verso i carri. Pare averla già perdonata per la cattiveria nei confronti di Rachel sul treno, o che almeno l'abbia scusata dato che non si sente bene. Puck perdona sempre facilmente le sue colpe e quello dovrebbe significare qualcosa per lei, ma non è così.

Quando alcune delle ragazze della cucina che erano sul vagone iniziano a bisbigliare l'una all'altra appena Santana le sorpassa, Puck rivolge loro uno sguardo torvo dall'orlo del cappello e attira Santana più vicino a sé, offeso. Respira di nuovo l'odore di Santana come stamattina nella tenda, labbra che rimangono sospese sopra la sua testa in un bacio non dato.

(Santana vorrebbe potergli essere riconoscente, almeno un pochino.)

Santana e Puck salgono su un carro trainato da muli, insieme a Blaine il vagabondo dal cappello di feltro e i Dragoni Volanti Chang, che non hanno assistito al suo accesso di rabbia sul treno, ma la fissano comunque con occhi marroni avviliti, come se riuscissero a vedere qualcosa di tragico soffermarsi proprio sopra la sua spalla, come uno degli spettri nella nebbia di Henry James.

Si concentra su qualsiasi cosa tranne la gente del circo e i loro tristi occhi interessati, osservando i campi che confinano con la stazione mentre la parata del circo avanza lentamente oltre di loro, non volendo rivelare qualcosa che non sa ancora per certo ai suoi compagni di viaggio.

"Scommetto che il vecchio elefante maschio potrebbe ripulire questi campi di grano in meno di un'ora, se fosse affamato," riflette Blaine, tenendo la falda del cappello di feltro tra due dita perché il vento non glielo porti via.

Santana non sa se voglia coinvolgere lei o Puck in una conversazione, quindi è grata quando Puck risponde, risparmiandole di parlare.

"Gli elefanti non mangiano il grano, idiota," dice con cattiveria e Blaine si ritira un poco.

L'immagine di Brittany che dà a Matusalemme da mangiare delle margherite durante il bagno occupa la sua mente. Ricorda anche quando Brittany gli aveva offerto del fieno al recinto il giorno in cui loro due avevano trascurato i loro compiti e si erano baciate per la prima volta sotto il tendone. La verità è che lei le manca, anche se è trascorso meno di un giorno dall'ultima volta in cui hanno parlato. Brittany le mancherà sempre d'ora in poi?

(Una fitta, una fitta, una fitta al cuore.)

Se il circo fa un meraviglioso debutto a Onawa, Santana non se ne accorge. Rivolge a malapena attenzione alle strade o alle persone o ai circensi, e invece si aggrappa al carro come se fosse un salvagente in un mare tempestoso.

Mentre la colonna del circo attraversa la cittadina, avvicinandosi sempre più alla destinazione finale, Santana percepisce un profondo, persistente terrore farsi strada nel petto.

Non può evitare per sempre Brittany – in parte perché lei sembra sempre trovarla, per quanto si nasconda, e in parte perché Santana brama ancora di vederla, quasi come se non fosse in grado di desiderare qualcos'altro oltre a quello.

Brittany la legge con facilità, così bene che capirà subito che qualcosa è cambiato nel suo atteggiamento quando si incontreranno di nuovo. Anche se riuscisse a mantenere segreto il suo amore per Brittany a parole, lo tratterrebbe a malapena coi fatti: gli sguardi disperati e i modi strani rivelerebbero a lei la sua agitazione e le farebbe domande al riguardo, preoccupata per Santana in quel modo esasperatamente perfetto.

E se Brittany glielo chiedesse, non potrebbe mentirle come non potrebbe ingannare le carte: Santana si tradirebbe e confesserebbe ogni cosa tutto d'un fiato.

E poi cosa?

Anche se riesce a farlo davvero bene, quasi non sopporta l'immagine della confusione dipinta sul volto corrucciato di Brittany, la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi trasformarsi improvvisamente in shock e poi paura – paura per quello che non capisce e che nemmeno Santana riesce a capire.

Non è come quello che le ha detto, che le persone temono quello che non conoscono?

Santana non riesce a sopportare di pensare a quello che potrebbe venire dopo la paura e cerca di scacciare l'immagine dalla mente, giurando a se stessa che eviterà Brittany fino a quando sarà in grado di riscrivere il suo amore fiabesco per lei come qualcosa di nuovo – fino a quando sarà in grado di calmarlo e riportarlo ad un'amicizia, qualcosa di comprensibile.

Si sente davvero completamente pazza.

Pazza e sola.

Non esiste nessun'altra ragazza al mondo che si sia innamorata della sua migliore amica, come ha fatto Santana, ed è una strana e solitaria verità da comprendere.

Santana però sa perché è successo.

In quei giorni solitari tra la morte di abuela e quella di papà, Santana aveva trascorso le giornate rinchiusa nel cottage, quasi senza parlare, senza nessuno che le facesse compagnia nei lavori, tranne qualche volta Puck, che le sorrideva ebete attraverso le finestre mentre le lavava o quando spuntava le rose e il garofano nel giardino, sorridendole ampiamente mentre leggeva i suoi libri, vedendola senza capirla, sempre da lontano e attraverso uno strato di vetro.

In qualche rara occasione, Santana invitava Puck nel cottage e gli offriva della limonata o tartine solo per avere qualcuno con cui fare conversazione fino a quando papà arrivava in serata. Non è che volesse parlare con Puck in particolare – è solo che voleva che qualcuno le facesse compagnia.

Ma invitarlo in casa non curò la solitudine di Santana.

Le parlava per ore senza mai dirle nulla. La vedeva leggere ogni libro dagli scaffali del Club Grolier senza mai guardarla, per quanto sedesse sotto la luce rifratta del tardo pomeriggio intorno alla casa.

Bussò perfino alla porta per lei e non la trovò mai, anche se si nascondeva in piena vista.

Nemmeno papà ci riuscì.

Santana ha sempre solo voluto che qualcuno la trovasse.

(Brittany l'ha sempre fatto.)

Per molti mesi, Santana bramò di non sentirsi sola, e il fatto è che non l'ha provato – non si è sentita sola – da quando il circo si è fermato a Worthington e si è seduta a cucire gli abiti delle cavallerizze alla sezione delle tre tende.

Brittany riempie ogni angolo vuoto del cuore della Santana del cottage. La sua voce le parla e poi si ferma per ascoltare quando le risponde. Vede Santana, non importa dove si nasconda o come sia la luce attorno a lei durante le lunghe ore della giornata o come indossi le tenebre di notte. Impara i segreti di Santana con tanta facilità e prontezza come lei impara le storie contenute in nuovi libri.

E dato che Santana ormai la conosce, non può tornare alla solitudine, non può tornare a non conoscere Brittany, che l'ha salvata non solo dalla particolare solitudine da circo, ma da anni di tranquillità a New York, ancora prima che abuela morisse e la abbandonasse.

Se Santana le dicesse di amarla, Brittany potrebbe non rivolgerle più la parola e quello è qualcosa che non potrebbe tollerare. Lei vuole Brittany nella sua vita, anche se possono essere solo amiche.

Santana preferirebbe essere solo amica di Brittany piuttosto che nulla, per questo deve fare in modo che Brittany non si accorga quanto la ami e deve riuscirci entro strasera, prima che possa percepire il cambiamento nella loro amicizia.

_Oh Diablo que me sigues, ¡ayúdeme ahora!_

Il carro sobbalza su una malformazione della strada e Santana si spaventa, distolta dai suoi pensieri.

Per la prima volta è consapevole del rimbombo della folla che le ricorda l'oceano e del mulinello di colori del circo che danzano da ogni parte, come un banco di pesci tropicali che nuotano in una corrente. Osserva i dintorni: una strada principale così larga che potrebbe contenere tre o quattro carri affiancati, i marciapiedi attaccati a graziosi edifici dipinti e graziose persone sorridenti, tutte felici di vedere la parata, malgrado l'ora.

E Brittany.

Santana non può essere certa se i loro occhi si incrocino lungo la strada o se Brittany la veda, ma coglie un lampo di spento blu fiordaliso e la brillantezza dei suoi capelli sotto la luce del sole e il cuore le balza in gola. Senza pensarci, Santana si accoccola ancora di più a fianco di Puck, rifugiandosi lì e nascondendo il viso come un uccellino nelle ali della madre.

"Tutto ok?" borbotta Puck, rivolgendo in parte la sua attenzione a Santana, il resto rivolto a salutare i cittadini di Onawa che acclamano il circo mentre percorre la via.

Santana non gli risponde perché non lo sa.

* * *

Quando i carri giungono al campo – solo parzialmente in piedi e nebbioso come un cimitero dell'Unione – Santana ha intenzione di procedere dalla zona di raccoglimento alla tenda, trascurando gli incarichi mattutini, pur di riuscire a evitare Brittany.

Sfortunatamente, non ne ha l'occasione.

La voce del signor Adams rimbomba sopra il prato, così fragorosa e sicura che entra nella pelle di Santana e lei quasi rabbrividisce al suono.

"Riunitevi, tutti quanti!"

Introno a lei, gli altri membri della compagnia scendono dai veicoli, balzando a terra coi loro stivali pesanti e leggere pantofole per l'esibizione, tutti che guardano interessati il signor Adams che si nota distintamente in piedi sopra il cassone di un carro, una ventiquattrore marrone in pelle con bottoni in ottone poggiata contro il ginocchio al suo fianco, e Ken a terra davanti a lui. Il signor Adams sta di fronte alla zona dei carri con le braccia aperte verso la folla che si sta radunando. Puck afferra la sua sacca e la borsa di Santana dal carro e le fa cenno di seguirlo nel mezzo della compagnia riunita.

Adesso le nuvole che coprivano il cielo alla stazione hanno iniziato a diradarsi e un chiaro sole dorato si affaccia all'orizzonte. Gli uccelli cinguettano tra gli alberi che circondano il campo e un coro di rane gracida da qualche parte in lontananza, riempiendo le loro gole di strani suoni carichi.

Il signor Adams pretende più attenzione della natura, in piedi sul carro, le sue scarpe perfettamente lucidate e abito più sgargiante che mai.

Ora che ci pensa, Santana non riesce a ricordarsi di aver mai visto il signor Adams così presto o così tanto nel profondo del campo, lontano dalla privata tenda degli affari. Inarca un sopracciglio a Puck, volendogli chiedere in cosa consista oggi la sua presenza tra la compagnia, ma non ha l'occasione di parlargli prima che il signor Adams in persona risponda alla sua domanda.

"Come ben sapete, il venerdì è il giorno di paga al Circo Itinerante e Serraglio J.P. Adams & Figlio," comincia il signor Adams, osservando la compagnia mentre si accalca intorno al carro, ogni circense che alza lo sguardo in un misto di entusiasmo e curiosità.

(Santana non sapeva che il venerdì fosse il giorno di paga al circo.)

(In qualche modo non le era mai passato per la mente che gli artisti del circo ricevessero uno stipendio per il loro lavoro, sebbene Puck glielo avesse detto prima di finire nel libro paga.)

"Come ben sapete, ci troviamo in tempi di instabilità economica, e in particolare per un'attività di famiglia come la nostra. Mentre continuiamo a procurare ai nostri clienti il miglior intrattenimento disponibile in questo emisfero occidentale, attiriamo delle folle considerevolmente più piccole rispetto a una volta. Il fatto è che la gente è meno disposta a sborsare un nichelino per vedere il circo rispetto a tempi più prosperi. Quindi vorrei supplicarvi di comprendere, amici miei, e invitarvi ad essere pazienti, dato che questa è forse la più grande virtù che questa compagnia ha da offrire."

Il signor Adams studia la folla dei suoi dipendenti, severi occhi azzurri colmi di qualcosa che assomiglia al rimpianto. Il suo discorso pare strano da fare in un giorno di paga e Santana si chiede cosa intenda. La folla ridacchia attorno a lei – Puck alla sua sinistra, Blaine il vagabondo col cappello di feltro alla sua destra, e i Dragoni Volanti Chang davanti – e Santana si chiede, brevemente, se il signor Adams introduca gli affari del venerdì con parole così solenni, forse per ricordare ai dipendenti che dovrebbero essere grati per i loro stipendi.

"Parla sempre così alla compagnia prima di pagarla?" chiede Santana, dando un colpetto con il gomito a Puck per avere la sua attenzione.

Puck le rivolge un'occhiata e apre la bocca per risponderle, ma non riesce a dire nulla prima che il signor Adams continui a parlare.

"Vorrei anche invitarvi al perdono prima di dovervi riferire queste notizie: ossia, che questa settimana non possiedo i fondi per pagarvi del tutto lo stipendio – "

Un gemito gutturale si espande tra la folla e qualcuno in fondo urla delle oscenità. Il signor Adams alza semplicemente la voce e continua a parlare, facendo un cenno con la mano per calmare la compagnia.

" – ma distribuirò tutto quello che ho al momento, insieme ad alcune cambiali per il rimborso ad una data da definire. Spero di recuperare in parte le nostre perdite la settimana prossima col giorno dell'Indipendenza! La gente di Onawa, Storm Lake e Ackley ci ha sempre mostrato un'enorme generosità. Una volta che certe _transazioni _andranno in porto – "

"Intende quando lui e il signor Fabray concluderanno l'accordo," borbotta Puck.

" – nei prossimi giorni, sarò in grado di pagarvi tutto lo stipendio. Se resisterete un'altra settimana, ripagherò i debiti e sanerò la situazione! Vi chiedo di essere pazienti!"

Perfino il ruggito leonino del signor Adams non riesce ad acquietare il generale borbottio di agitazione che proviene dalla compagnia alla notizia di questo imbroglio. Alcune persone bestemmiano ad alta voce, mentre altre fischiano insoddisfatte, come se il signor Adams avesse appena messo in scena un trucco eseguito male. Qualcuno urla _Che ne dice di rimanere lei senza paga per una settimana? _e scaglia quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una pietra in direzione del carro su cui si trova il signor Adams.

Santana si ritira su posto, a disagio nel mezzo di tale dissenso.

Proprio allora, si accorge per la prima volta di non avere idea di quanto il circo nel complesso stimi il signor Adams come loro datore di lavoro. Puck sembra leale come un cane al signor Adams e perfino adesso si astiene dal mostrarsi deluso per quanto riguarda la situazione attuale, ma Santana capisce che non tutti i membri della compagnia condividono lo stesso entusiasmo per l'uomo il cui nome splende sul tendone.

"Ken si occuperà della distribuzione, come al solito. Potete porre a lui tutte le domande," dice il signor Adams con voce tagliente, evidentemente irritato dalla reazione insofferente della compagnia.

Rivolge un breve cenno della testa alla folla, poi si volta e salta giù dal retro del pianale, alzando un turbinio di tarme dall'erba dove atterra. Si affretta ad allontanarsi nella nebbia di prima mattina, i gemelli dorati sul suo abito che luccicano grazie al bagliore dell'alba.

"Vieni, coccinella," dice Puck, strattonando il gomito di Santana e indicandole di seguirlo dove ha già iniziato a formarsi una coda di fronte a Ken, che ha recuperato la ventiquattrore dal cassone e adesso la stringe in modo possessivo tra le braccia.

"Cosa stiamo facendo?" balbetta Santana, tentando di tenersi al passo con lui mentre occupa un posto alla fine della fila.

Puck le rivolge uno sguardo divertito. "Prendiamo gli stipendi – o per lo meno la parte che possiamo prendere," spiega e Santana si blocca di colpo.

Non aveva mai pensato al fatto che avrebbe avuto un suo stipendio.

Prima che il giovane milionario le offrisse la banconota da cento dollari sul viale centrale a St. James, Santana aveva raramente maneggiato del denaro, tranne per quelle rare occasioni quando era piccola in cui aveva curiosato tra le tasche del portafoglio di pelle di suo padre e giocato con i soldi, come è abitudine dei bambini. Sua nonna teneva un piccolo barattolo di monete straniere dall'aspetto bizzarro nel cassetto del comodino, ma raramente gliele faceva vedere.

(Mostravano tutte degli uomini dalla bocca piccola con mascelle marcate, tutte contrassegnate dalla parola _ALFONSO _insieme a lunghe serie d dopo i loro nomi.)

Santana non riesce a ricordare di aver mai posseduto delle banconote o monete o di aver ricevuto una paghetta, nemmeno a Natale o per il suo compleanno. Suo padre si era sempre occupato delle finanze del cottage, ordinava la spesa dal negozio all'angolo per rifornire le credenze di casa, così che non fossero mai affamate, e pagava il vecchio giardiniere e gli altri lavoratori che si prendevano cura della casa con una costanza tale che Santana e sua nonna non dovettero mai preoccuparsi dei portafogli dei loro domestici. Non incorse mai in nessun debito né rovinò il suo conto per delle frivolezze.

Dal momento che Santana non ha mai posseduto del denaro suo, non ha mai riflettuto su cosa potrebbe farsene, e adesso si sente all'improvviso veramente stupida perché non ha la più pallida idea di come spendere o risparmiare lo stipendio.

Tranne per quello che il denaro non può comprarle, non desidera nulla al circo. Ma Jones le prepara tre pasti al giorno, se Santana non ne salta nessuno, e il costume che indossa e la tenda sopra la sua testa di notte le fanno da guardaroba e da casa migliori di New York se fosse rimasta dopo la morte del padre. Al contrario di Puck, non ha bisogno di comprarsi un dopobarba, e, al contrario di Ma Jones e Theresa Schuester, non ha la responsabilità di provvedere a nessun altro oltre a se stessa.

(C'è solo una cosa che Santana vuole veramente e non può averla comunque, per quanti stipendi riceva a suo nome.)

Prima di potersi fermare, pensa che le piacerebbe comprare un libro, non per lei, ma per Brittany perché, dopotutto, le ha promesso di insegnarle a leggere.

(La versione rilegata di "Sara Crewe.")

(Amare il libro preferito di una persona significa amare una parte segreta di lei, delicata e nascosta e curiosa.)

(Santana sente una fitta al cuore.)

Dopo essere riusciti ad assicurarsi un posto vicino alla prima fila, Santana e Puck non ci impiegano molto a raggiungere Ken, che non finge nemmeno di nascondere il suo disgusto alla loro vista. Saluta Puck con un ringhio, poi allunga le sue dita suine nella ventiquattrore, frugando tra i contenuti e borbottando a bassa voce _Karofsky, Kemper, Kuntz, Peters, Pierce, Pierce, Podinzky, P..., P..., P... _fino a quando non arriva a _Puckerman._

"Grazie mille, Kenny," dice Puck compiaciuto appena Ken gli porge una busta biancastra. Ken aggrotta le sopracciglia e Puck fa un sorrisetto.

Ken porge una busta a Santana. "Signorina," brontola, alzando gli occhi al cielo allo stupore di Santana appena la accetta.

Puck la trascina per la manica lontana da Ken prima che possa ringraziarlo per averla pagata. Una volta che lei e Puck si allontanano dal tumulto della fila, lui apre senza tante cerimonie la busta, strappandola in una linea seghettata con uno dei suoi spessi indici. Osserva scrupolosamente il contenuto. Dopo un secondo, sospira, serrando le labbra, chiaramente insoddisfatto.

"Il signor Adams si rifarà con quella cambiale," borbotta, più a se stesso che a Santana.

Santana sposta lo sguardo fra Puck e la busta che tiene in mano. Con molta cautela, infila un'unghia tra la linguetta e il retro della busta, aprendola con un unico movimento netto. Riesce a malapena a dare un'occhiata al foglio al suo interno – CAMBIALE DEL J.P. ADAMS & FIGLIO CIRC – prima che Puck gliela strappi di mano.

"Se non ti dispiace, questa mi spetta, coccinella," dice, abbassando il cappello. Quando Santana apre la bocca per lamentarsi del furto improvviso, Puck fa semplicemente un sorrisetto. "Le pensioni non sono economiche, coccinella," dice, con un tono in parte di scusa e in parte compiaciuto. "Devi contribuire anche tu al mantenimento di questa famiglia, lo sai. Quel che è giusto è giusto."

Sebbene Santana non avesse una vera idea su come spendere lo stipendio, è comunque irritata dal fatto che Puck gliel'abbia sottratto senza chiederle il permesso. È conscia però di essere in debito con lui: le ha pagato di tasca propria dalla morte di suo padre e non è di certo un milionario o nemmeno un chirurgo benestante. Chiude la bocca, sconfitta, sapendo che è meglio non discutere con Puck per lo stipendio quando gli deve più denaro di quanto riesca a calcolare.

"Grazie, coccinella," dice tranquillamente e lei non annuisce né lo guarda in faccia.

(Se Puck le confiscasse ogni singolo stipendio per sempre, non ripagherebbe comunque tutto quello che ha fatto per lei da quando ha lasciato New York, considera Santana.)

"Non dovremmo andare a lavorare adesso?" chiede Santana in tono apatico.

"Sì," risponde Puck, baciandole il capo per poi voltarsi, prendendo con sé la sacca, la borsa da viaggio, e i due stipendi appena si dirige verso la loro tenda. "Vai a cercare Ma o Theresa – avranno del lavoro per te!" le dice.

Non ci impiega molto a scomparire nella nebbia. Mentre se ne va, la folla si disperde insieme a lui, lasciando Santana quasi sola nella zona di raccolta dei carri, spenta e ancora infreddolita nella prima mattinata. Rimane immobile a lungo, solo respirando e facendosi domande. Si sente persa anche se sa esattamente dove si trova.

* * *

Il sito del campo di Onawa si stende su colline ondulate, su un terreno più irregolare dei campi precedenti in cui Santana si è imbattuta col circo. Gli uccelli gracchiano e cinguettano in cielo e lungo la distante fila di alberi. La città bianca è stata rapidamente eretta vicina ad una serie di querce verdi e castagni e ad un'ansa del lago simile a un fiume che Santana ha adocchiato prima alla stazione. Dei tumuli spuntano all'orizzonte appena oltre la boscaglia, gettando lunghe ombre sul circo appena il cielo sale più in alto nel cielo mattutino.

Santana vaga per il cuore del campo, senza essere diretta da nessuna parte in particolare. Sa che dovrebbe andare alla mensa ad offrire il suo aiuto a Ma Jones, ma non vuole imbattersi in Brittany. Considera di camminare fino alla zona degli affari del campo e nascondersi nel padiglione tutta la mattinata: Brittany non la troverebbe mai sul viale centrale e nessuno le urlerebbe contro.

Sfortunatamente, Santana non ha l'occasione di partire prima che una voce ugualmente tagliente e dolce interrompa i suoi pensieri.

"Non fare un altro passo!" Theresa Schuester sbotta, comparendo improvvisamente dietro Santana come fa Ma Jones.

"Signora?" dice Santana in modo confuso, arrestandosi sul prato.

Theresa porta con sé una pezzo di stoffa e un kit da cucito. Santana riconosce con un'occhiata che la stoffa appartiene al costume di uno degli eroici cavalieri blu che i ragazzi indossano durante il numero di apertura del circo.

"Quell'Evans ha bucato il suo costume," la informa Theresa, sollevando il costume affinché Santana lo veda.

Santana nota un piccolo squarcio grande come l'impronta del suo pollice proprio dove si troverebbe il cuore di Sam.

"Un gioco sfrenato, nessun dubbio," brontola Theresa. "Le mie ragazze sono già occupate a preparare l'evento spettacolare del signor Adams per il Giorno dell'Indipendenza e non hanno tempo da perdere con delle riparazioni insignificanti come questa. È superficiale! Volevo farlo rammendare a Brittany Pierce, ma farai un lavoro migliore di lei, credo – "

Accade così in fretta che all'inizio Santana non si accorge nemmeno che qualcosa è cambiato.

Un attimo prima, Theresa blatera di come Santana farebbe meglio a stare attenta ai punti e a non sprecare del filo nel riparare il buco, e, il secondo successivo, Brittany Pierce compare tra le due tende situate a fianco di Theresa e Santana, un ampio sorriso luminoso da canaglia stampato sul viso.

_Ti amo._

Santana lo prova più che pensarlo, ma poi sobbalza, terrorizzata di averlo detto ad alta voce. Il suo cuore batte come le ali di un uccellino impaurito e ansima.

(Pensa che sia perché è sorpresa.)

"Signora Schuester, Ma Jones ha detto che mi stava cercando –, " inizia a parlare Brittany, ma poi si interrompe appena vede Santana. La sua espressione muta da un sorriso combina guai ad uno genuinamente caloroso e quasi sollevato. "Ehi, tesoro!" dice allegramente. "Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo!"

Santana non si è mai sentita così dolce e dispiaciuta allo stesso tempo prima. Tutta se stessa si risveglia per Brittany e fiorisce per lei, ma pulsa anche per un crudo, profondo dolore.

Sebbene abbia amato Brittany dalla prima volta che si sono viste, non le ha mai parlato con la consapevolezza di amarla. Adesso che è cosciente dei suoi sentimenti, scopre che non le viene in mente niente da dirle. Non vuole nemmeno rivelarle il suo segreto, ma in qualche modo le pare di non aver nient'altro da dire e che il suo segreto sia dipinto ovunque su di lei, in modo che l'intero mondo possa vederlo.

(Brittany è sempre così perfetta?)

Qualcosa si conficca nella sua gola e la fissa senza volerlo.

_Oh Dio. Oh Dio. Oh Dio._

"Oh, eccoti!" dice Theresa, portandosi una mano al cuore, vagamente sorpresa per l'improvvisa apparizione di Brittany, al contrario di come si sente Santana.

"Ed ecco Santana," dice Brittany impassibile, la sua espressione vacua come quando la prende in giro. "È da tutto il giorno che la cerco."

(Santana cerca di non permettere al suo cuore di sciogliersi quando sente che Brittany l'ha cercata, ma non ci riesce e non ci riesce e non ci riesce.)

Theresa sembra confusa dalla sua impertinenza, che è proprio l'effetto desiderato da Brittany. La sua bocca si spalanca e osserva le due come si farebbe con una grafia illeggibile su un foglio ingiallito. Dopo un momento di riflessione, scaraventa tra le braccia di Santana il costume da cavaliere insieme al kit da cucito.

"Senti, signorina," dice Theresa nel suo tono tagliente e infuriato, spezzettato. "Non voglio pagliacciate! Finisci questo lavoro e riportamelo prima di pranzo e non farti distrarre da Brittany, capito? Stai – attenta – ai – punti!"

I suoi grandi occhi arrabbiati si incrociano con quelli di Santana e lei si rimpicciolisce sotto la sua attenzione. Riesce solo ad annuire in risposta, ma Theresa gradisce a sufficienza il gesto.

"E niente pazzie da parte tua!" avverte Theresa, questa volta rivolgendo l'ordine a Brittany.

"Sì, signora," risponde Brittany in modo sfacciato, con quel sorrisetto sul volto che la nonna di Santana avrebbe definito _precoz._

Theresa sembra voler rimuovere il sorrisetto dal suo volto con uno straccio ruvido, completamente irritata da come Brittany la tratti senza un briciolo di serietà. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa di aspro, ma poi la chiude, evidentemente decidendo che non ne vale la pena. Borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile a bassa voce e parte in direzione dei camerini. Il momento in cui sparisce oltre la fila di tende, il petto di Santana si riempie d'ansia.

È sola insieme a Brittany.

_Oh Dio. Oh Dio. Oh Dio._

Santana sa che non dovrebbe guardarla come sa che non dovrebbe guardare direttamente il sole, eppure lo fa comunque, incapace di fermarsi, sebbene farebbe volentieri qualsiasi altra cosa. Scopre che Brittany la sta fissando con quello stesso ardente interesse di sempre che vede ogni cosa, sfoggiando un sorriso soddisfatto, come se il suo giorno fosse alla fine iniziato dopo una serie di false partenze.

Oggi la sua bellezza ha una sfumatura che Santana non aveva mai notato prima, quasi una tristezza che si sofferma attorno agli occhi a forma di lacrima e agli angoli della sua bocca delicata, graziosa come dei petali di primula sparsi sul tavolo di una cucina. Brittany oggi suscita il suo interesse ancora di più di quando si sono incontrate per la prima volta alle tende e tutto dentro di lei sorge per incontrarla.

_Ti amo._

Santana percepisce una fitta al cuore, vivace e veloce come quando si buca per sbaglio un dito con un ago.

" – ti ho cercata ieri sera dopo lo spettacolo," sta dicendo Brittany, "ma sei scomparsa meglio di Rachel Berry durante il numero di magia di suo papà." Si interrompe proprio in quel momento e sembra accorgersi di qualcosa di diverso nell'espressione di Santana. La sua fronte si corruga. "Tutto bene, tesoro?" chiede. "Sei davvero, davvero silenziosa questa mattina."

La guarda preoccupata, il suo sguardo che si sposta dagli occhi di Santana alla bocca e poi di nuovo indietro. Attende che risponda, paziente e apprensiva.

Santana vorrebbe poter semplicemente ridere e dirle che non è niente e che loro due potrebbero scappare da qualche parte insieme per cucire in pace il costume di Sam, ridendo più che lavorando mentre trascorrono la mattinata l'una in compagnia dell'altra, ma adesso sa come andrebbe a finire.

Devono mantenersi distanti, anche se Brittany non lo sa. Santana non può starle vicina senza amarla, non ancora. Non sa come fare.

(La parte di Santana che non parla ma sente e basta non è sicura di volerlo.)

Tutto d'un tratto, Santana percepisce una tempesta di tristezza, come farebbe il giorno dopo un funerale: non ha mai conosciuto una tale solitudine a fianco di Brittany, nemmeno quella notte in cui suo padre le aveva ferito l'orecchio e Brittany aveva un'aria così stranamente assente.

Se Santana dicesse una singola parola, si tradirebbe e le racconterebbe la verità. Se raccontasse la verità, allora la preoccupazione di Brittany si trasformerebbe in confusione e paura. Santana non riesce a sopportare l'immagine di come sarebbe se lei non fosse felice di vederla.

"Io –, " dice, perdendo la voce in gola, incapace di guardare del tutto Brittany e nemmeno di distogliere lo sguardo.

Santana sente di sbattere contro quel muro invisibile dentro di lei, duramente.

Parte di lei vuole prendere il volto di Brittany tra le mani e baciarla fino a rimanere senza fiato e parte di lei vuole sedersi tra l'erba e piangere. Si sente completamente senza speranze e sia persa che a casa ogni volta che la guarda negli occhi.

(Ogni volta che qualcosa l'ha intristita al circo, Brittany l'ha sempre curata con un bacio.)

(Dolore, dolore, dolore.)

Brittany nota la stranezza in Santana. "Stai bene, tesoro?" chiede Brittany, fronte che si corruga ancora di più di prima. "Le tue mani stanno tremando," dice, mettendo il broncio e allungando la mano per toccare il suo polso.

Santana serra gli occhi appena le punte delle sue dita le sfiorano la pelle. Non sa se abbandonarsi al tocco di Brittany oppure fuggire.

"Tesoro, cosa c'è che non va?" domanda Brittany. I suoi modi trasmettono una preoccupazione che fanno sentire Santana sia riconoscente che colpevole. Santana non ha intenzione di spaventarla, ma non riesce nemmeno a risponderle.

"Brittany!"

La voce secca di Daniel Pierce viene portata a loro dal vento e Santana apre gli occhi e lo vede appena appare alla fine della fila di tende, il suo berretto di pelle di procione tra le mani e bandoliera senza coltelli, ma comunque fissata sul suo petto.

Il signor Pierce ignora Santana, ma si dirige verso sua figlia al passo estenuante di un soldato. Santana si irrigidisce sul posto e dà un'occhiata all'orecchio sinistro di Brittany – ancora leggermente arrossato e gonfio che spunta dal sipario dei suoi splendidi capelli – tremante.

Santana non si è mai sentita così felice e infelice di vedere qualcuno in vita sua.

"Su, Britt," dice in tono rude, fermandosi a circa dieci passi da Brittany e Santana e facendole cenno di seguirlo in direzione della loro tenda. "Lo sai che ho bisogno di te oggi, bambina mia."

Parla con una strana forzatura nelle parole, come se gli facesse male dirle, e si comporta come se Santana non ci fosse, come se non riuscisse nemmeno a vederla.

(Brittany si comporta come se non riuscisse a vedere altro.)

"Scusa, papà," dice Brittany dopo un minuto, spostando lo sguardo tra suo padre e Santana, fronte ancora corrugata in confusione e apprensione. Gli occhi si fissano sul volto di Santana, cercando qualcosa. Se trova quello che cerca, Santana non lo saprà mai. "Ci vediamo più tardi, tesoro," sussurra, volto che assume un'espressione bizzarra.

(Santana si sente come se si fosse dimenticata di qualcosa.)

Brittany allunga di nuovo la mano verso di lei e le dà una lieve stretta al polso. Continua a fissare Santana per tutto il tempo che si allontana da lei, camminando velocemente sul prato con piedi agili.

(La guarda come se fosse diventata qualcosa di nuovo per lei.)

Santana non risponde al saluto, la guarda solamente mentre si affianca al padre e poi lo segue in direzione della tenda della loro famiglia, sentendosi spenta e strana come una delle anime perdute di Hoffmann. Vuole così tanto chiamare Brittany dopo che se ne va, ma non sa cosa direbbe.

(Tranne, tranne, tranne.)

* * *

L'espressione bizzarra di Brittany mentre lascia Santana la accompagna fino alla sua tenda, tormentandola.

(Stranamente, sembrava ferita.)

Se Santana non ne fosse stata certa prima, lo è adesso: ama Brittany Pierce oltre le sue ossa e sangue, fino alla sua essenza più dolce. Mentre se ne andava via insieme a suo padre, tutto quello che Santana poteva fare era trattenersi dal seguirla, e, ancora adesso, percepisce quell'insistente strattone del filo invisibile, desiderosa di vagare ovunque Brittany vada.

Santana è frastornata dal loro breve incontro, confusa perché il cuore vuole quello che la mente definisce impossibile, e dolorante per il desiderio di quello che ritiene di non potere mai avere. Il circo sembra più grigio del solito, meno magia e più trucchi. Sciami di moscerini fastidiosi la attaccano dal prato e la luce del giorno la acceca, luminosa in un modo opprimente. Delle erbacce si piegano, rinsecchite, a terra.

Parte di lei vorrebbe potersi sdraiare e dormire per sempre.

(Più che altro vorrebbe semplicemente poter seguire Brittany ai confini del mondo.)

Quando Santana apre la tenda, il costume di Sam e il kit da cucito di Theresa sottobraccio, non si aspetta nemmeno di trovare il luogo occupato, men che meno da Noah Puckerman semi nudo, che si sta infilando i calzoni da gitano a coprire il suo bianco didietro.

"Cristo Santo!" impreca Puck all'intrusione.

"Oddio!" risponde Santana, chiudendo gli occhi e serrando la tenda con un rapido movimento.

(Santana riesce a sentirlo sbattere contro più cose dentro la tenda, anche se non riesce a vederlo. )

Dopo un minuto, i lembi della tenda si muovo leggermente e la voce di Puck esclama: "Accidenti! Ti ha mai insegnato nessuno a bussare, coccinella?"

"Non pensavo di trovarti qui," balbetta, socchiudendo gli occhi e trovando Puck vestito, per la maggior parte, ancora senza camicia e gilet, ma con indosso i pantaloni fissati saldamente in vita dalla cintura. Non sembra imbarazzato, ma lei riesce a percepire il rossore ovunque sulla pelle. Puck la fa entrare nella tenda e lei lo segue, ancora a disagio.

"Scusami, coccinella," si scusa Puck, dando le spalle a Santana per frugare nella sua sacca. "Oggi è il nostro giorno del bagno e ho pensato di farlo prima di pranzo."

"Non sapevo fosse arrivato di nuovo il nostro turno," dice Santana confusa, distogliendo lo sguardo mentre Puck recupera la camicia e il gilet dalla sacca e li infila dalla testa, uno dopo l'altro.

Si sistema il costume e fa un sorrisetto, ficcando la camicia nei calzoni come un fornaio che maneggia l'impasto del pane con mani rapide e precise. "Ogni tre giorni, coccinella," le ricorda. "Puoi andarci quando ti pare – anche se stavolta dovresti farlo prima che suoni la campana dello spettacolo, se ce la fai."

Santana trasalisce. "Te ne hanno parlato?"

Puck annuisce, ridacchiando. "Il vecchio Kenny si è assicurato che ne venissi al corrente," risponde gentilmente. "Dice che dovrei tatuarti in testa l'orario dello spettacolo così saresti obbligata a vederlo ogni volta che ti guardi allo specchio, ma gli ho detto che non sei abbastanza vanitosa e non ti aiuterebbe per niente a ricordare."

Santana alza gli occhi al cielo e fa un sorrisetto. "Grazie," dice seccamente.

Puck finisce di abbottonarsi il gilet, arrotolando le maniche della camicia, e mettendo al loro posto i foulard. Quando si avvicina a Santana all'entrata della tenda, la sua pelle odora di sego e mentolo, da poco pulita, ma la puzza del fuoco, sudore, e tabacco rimangono ancora attaccati ai suoi vestiti. Afferra il gomito di Santana e poi si sistema il cappello sul capo.

"Devo andare ad aiutare Finn e Shane a portare le balle di fieno nel recinto degli elefanti," dice, sfoggiando un piccolo sorriso ebete, "ed è meglio che tu finisca il lavoro prima che Theresa Schuester abbia qualcosa da ridire al riguardo. Ci troviamo a pranzo, ok?"

Si comporta come se non l'avesse mai respinto ieri sera.

(La sorprende sempre con quanta rapidità Puck perdoni i suoi sbagli.)

"Ok," ripete, osservandolo scomparire fuori dalla tenda, sentendosi stranamente un po' triste nel lasciarlo andare. Non è che abbia voglia di trascorrere del tempo con lui, ma averlo nella tenda la salverebbe dal rimanere seduta da sola coi suoi pensieri. Non è pronta a sentirsi sola di nuovo così presto dopo aver visto Brittany andarsene.

(Si sente come se si fosse dimenticata qualcosa di importante.)

A quanto pare, appena Puck scompare all'aperto, un'ondata di colpa si fa strada dentro di lei il momento in cui capisce per la prima volta che non può amare Puck perché il suo cuore appartiene già a Brittany. Si siede tra l'erba vicino alla branda con un rumoroso sospiro, stendendo il suo lavoro di cucito di fronte a lei e tentando invano di non pensare troppo al giorno in cui Brittany era comparsa nella tenda ad aiutarla a finire i costumi.

Lei è perfetta nei suoi ricordi, come un enigma speciale che Santana sembra non riuscire mai a risolvere, ma che non la rende mai nervosa, malgrado non riesca a trovare una risposta. Ancora una volta, presume che sarebbe più facile disinnamorarsi di lei se solo Brittany avesse qualche difetto, ma se li ha, Santana non li conosce. È vero, Brittany può comportarsi in modo imprevedibile e non si riesce mai a indovinare la sua mossa successiva, ma dopo una vita di routine al cottage, la sua imprevedibilità pare più un tesoro che un problema.

Perfino l'abitudine di Brittany di dubitare a volte di se stessa le provoca il desiderio di aiutarla e non di abbandonarla.

Quando cerca ago e filo, tenta di pensare con chiarezza alla situazione – ossia, a quello che accadrebbe se si disinnamorasse di Brittany e a quello che accadrebbe se non avvenisse.

Se Santana si disinnamorasse di lei, potrebbero essere ancora amiche. Brittany la cercherebbe comunque in ogni angolo dl circo e le farebbe dei brillanti scherzi impertinenti e intreccerebbe ghirlande per i suoi capelli. Santana imparerà a comandare il suo cuore e a conoscere la differenza tra l'amicizia e qualcosa più grande.

(Non si è dimenticata di qualcosa?)

Brittany non la odierà e lei non rimarrà sola. Terrà questi ultimi pochi giorni segreti e lei non saprà mai che l'ha amata come nei libri di fiabe: vedrà solo il meglio di Santana.

Se però lei continuasse ad amarla, allora rivelerà di sicuro il suo amore, per quanto cerchi di trattenersi. Riesce già a percepire il segreto crescere dentro di lei, così vasto e grande che non può essere contenuto nel suo petto. Ogni volta che pensa a Brittany, il suo cuore pare ingigantirsi e traboccare, riformandosi di nuovo.

Se Santana continuerà ad amare Brittany, lei le chiederà _Tutto bene, tesoro? _fino a quando alla fine confesserà la verità. E poi l'entusiasmo e la speranza si dilegueranno dagli occhi di Brittany e si allontanerà da lei, non comprendendola più come prima. Quando le chiederà cosa intende, cercherà di spiegarsi e finirà col rivelare proprio quel genere di parole che non dovrebbe dire.

_(Baciarti.)_

_(Tenerti tra le mie braccia.)_

_(Unico vero amore.)_

Dato che Brittany è una persona così ammirevole – quel genere di persona che provò compassione per la piccola ragazza dalla pelle olivastra, fin dall'inizio – non le urlerà contro o le dirà quanto si sia completamente sbagliata o le impedirà di vederla di punto in bianco; invece, scomparirà dalla sua vita, e lo farà in silenzio.

Non verrà a cercarla agli angoli del circo o le mostrerà la luce nei luoghi segreti del campo. Quando si incontreranno agli spettacoli o lungo le file di tende, le rivolgerà un sorriso guardingo, trattenendo la sua parte migliore per impedire a Santana di amarla ancora di più, o per lo meno sarà quello che penserà.

Santana però continuerà ad amarla, in questo strano e disperato genere d'amore, sempre più sola più a lungo Brittany si allontana.

Il problema, Santana allora pensa, è che Brittany non capirà come faccia ad amarla – non quando la stessa Santana lo capisce a malapena, non quando amarla infrange ogni regola, non quando Brittany non prova lo stesso perché non può. Lei non vuole nemmeno nulla da Brittany, sul serio, tranne trascorrere del tempo insieme a lei.

Stare con lei.

Non sarebbe poi così terribile amare Brittany se anche lei l'amasse.

(Cos'è che Santana si è dimenticata? Sembra estremamente importante.)

Per un brevissimo istante, Santana si permette di pensare come sarebbe se Brittany contraccambiasse il suo amore. Immagina di confessarle i suoi sentimenti e poi Brittany sfoggerebbe il suo saggio sorriso felino e direbbe qualcosa di adorabile come_ È lo stesso per me, tesoro, _lasciandola intontita fino a quando finirebbero col baciarsi.

Un sentimento caldo e fortunato si espande nel suo petto solo ad immaginare una scena del genere, e all'improvviso si chiede se tutti gli amori migliori siano quelli impossibili.

(Samuel Evans e il suo amore di denti di leone per Ma Jones.)

(Suo padre e sua madre _angelica._)

(Il suo amore per la figlia del lanciatore di coltelli, profondo e dolce e solitario.)

È strano come sia semplice immaginarsi una vita in cui Brittany potrebbe amarla, come sembri naturale e rassicurante. È strano come sia un così piccolo sforzo per l'occhio della sua mente osservare una vita del genere.

(La cosa dimenticata danza appena fuori portata dalla sua memoria.)

_(Ate una hebra de hilo alrededor de tu dedo para que recuerdes.)_

* * *

Santana ripara velocemente il buco nel costume di Sam usando la tecnica insegnatale da sua nonna, e le occorre meno di un quarto d'ora per completare il lavoro. Dopo aver rimesso a posto il kit da cucito e averlo riportato a Theresa Schuester insieme all'indumento rammendato ai camerini – Theresa non ringrazia Santana per il suo aiuto, ma non le addossa nemmeno altri compiti – Santana decide di riempire il tempo libero con la sua seconda doccia al circo.

Sebbene non abbia ancora un asciugamano – si fa una nota mentale di chiedere a Puck se ne posseggono uno prima del loro prossimo turno – sa come funziona la doccia molto meglio dell'ultima volta e quindi si dirige subito all'area dedicata situata dietro i camerini.

Trovando il luogo sgombro, proprio come l'ultima volta, Santana prende un secchio d'acqua e una barra di sapone prima di occupare uno stallo. Si sveste in fretta, slacciando la cintura e togliendo i foulard prima della gonna e la camicetta. Il terreno nella doccia è lievemente zuppo, dunque Santana sta molto attenta a non far cadere il costume a terra mentre lo avvolge attorno all'attaccapanni.

Si sente ancora strana, in piedi nuda nel mezzo di un campo senza nulla a preservare il suo pudore tranne che per una tenda di tela, ma gioisce anche della solitudine di lavarsi in pace. Si accorge di dover rimuovere con la mano dei moscerini annegati e una piccola ape dall'acqua prima di metterla nello scolapasta. In più, il sapone di sego è scivoloso a causa dell'uso precedente quando lo strofina contro la pelle.

La pelle è scura sotto la luce del sole, con una sfumatura rossa sottostante, come il roano che sbuca dalla superficie marrone di un vecchio penny. Si ricopre di uno strato di sapone e si posiziona sotto il getto d'acqua, chiudendo gli occhi appena l'acqua finisce sul suo volto.

In questo momento privato, la sua mente ritorna di nuovo a Brittany e a quando prima si sono trovate da sole vicino alle tende. Ricorda la sua strana espressione e si chiede cosa significhi. Si chiede anche per quale motivo suo padre sia venuto a prenderla e perché aveva bisogno di lei proprio oggi, tra tutti i giorni.

(Santana ha sempre bisogno di lei.)

_Non devi amare Brittany, _ricorda a se stessa e preme duramente le sue dita contro la pelle, strofinando e sfregando quello che non può rimuovere.

Per un secondo, Santana pensa che se Brittany la trovasse ora, le racconterebbe liberamente ogni cosa senza alcun rimpianto, ma poi sopprime un singhiozzo, sapendo che perfino nel migliore dei mondi, Brittany non potrebbe mai ricambiare questo grande e terribile sentimento che avvolge il suo cuore come una fiamma farebbe con un rovo in una delle storie magiche di Wagner. Santana si sente quasi estranea al suo corpo e alle sue ossa: da quando ha lasciato il cottage, si è sentita a casa solamente in un unico luogo e adesso non deve rimanervi.

(Se avesse saputo che il loro bacio di ieri tra i camerini sarebbe stato il loro ultimo momento di pace insieme, Santana l'avrebbe baciata meglio e forse non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare.)

* * *

Santana si lascia asciugare con calma nella doccia, ascoltando attentamente in caso, nel frattempo, suoni la campana del pranzo. Si siede sullo sgabello a tre gambe, il prato umido attorno alle caviglie, e appoggia la nuca contro i pali che formano lo stallo, respirando a fondo e sentendosi stanca, nonostante oggi abbia lavorato poco e ci siano ancora molte ore di fronte a sé prima di poter andare a dormire.

È strano come un cuore infranto somigli così tanto allo sfinimento ed è strano come Santana riesca a malapena a respirare, sebbene sieda all'aria aperta.

Dopo molto tempo, fa scorrere le mani sulla sua pelle un'ultima volta e strizza i capelli tra le dita come una delle ragazze della cucina farebbe con uno straccio nella tinozza. Respira profondamente e inizia a vestirsi, impiegando numerosi minuti a legare i foulard e lisciare le maniche fino a quando non riesce più a trovare altre scuse per nascondersi nello stallo della doccia.

Anche se la sua pelle sembra pulita, i vestiti sono sporchi e odorano di circo, sudore, polvere del treno, macchie d'erba e fumo. Portano anche un vago accenno di Puck e Brittany, di muschio, acido, tabacco da masticare e falò, vento, dolce. Santana esce sotto la luce, le dita dei piedi umide che si attaccano ai fili d'erba secchi, e sospira rumorosamente.

La campana del pranzo suona appena gira attorno al carro dispensa e compare nella mensa e si irrigidisce, non preparata alla marea di gente del circo in arrivo che si ammassa lì intorno. Rimane in piedi contro il carro dispensa, celata dall'ombra, in attesa dell'arrivo di Puck. Quando vede il suo nero cappello floscio al di sopra della ressa, gli fa un cenno con la mano. Sfortunatamente, non è l'unico ad accorgersi del segnale.

"Ehi, tesoro!"

Brittany sorride mentre saluta e saltella oltre la Donna Barbuta e tre robusti sovrintendenti per raggiungere Santana al carro dispensa lo stesso momento di Puck. Si muove aggraziata come l'acqua e per un momento Santana pensa che potrebbe annegare in lei, solo per l'unico sguardo condiviso tra loro due.

Puck appare a lato di Santana. "Oh bene! Hai fatto la doccia," dice, facendo un sorrisetto quando nota i suoi capelli bagnati.

Lei vuole rispondergli, ma le è quasi impossibile parlare quando Brittany giunge al suo fianco destro e unisce i loro mignoli. Tutto d'un tratto, tutto è troppo luminoso e troppo caldo. Il battito del suo cuore accelera e lo stomaco si rivolta. Anche se la mente di Santana sa che non dovrebbe essere così entusiasta di vederla, il suo corpo si riscalda e accoglie comunque Brittany.

Il minuto successivo, arrivano Sam e Finn a chiudere il cerchio.

"Che ne dite se andiamo a prendere dei piatti per queste signore?" dice Sam cordialmente, gettando uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio verso la tavola della cucina, dove Santana sa che Ma Jones si sta occupando del razionamento.

(Finn guarda Santana come se lei fosse Jack e lui il Gigante e non riuscisse a capire come interagire con una persona talmente piccola.)

Con così tante persone attorno a lei, Santana si sente intrappolata e improvvisamente frastornata, perché troppe voci e colori la accerchiano. Brittany non sembra essere infastidita dalla compagnia: rivolge ai ragazzi un sorriso malizioso e fa oscillare la sua mano e quella di Santana, contenta a tal punto che sembra quasi orgogliosa. Canticchia e Santana sente la sua voce attraversarle le ossa. È tutto troppo, troppo rumoroso, troppo vicino.

"Questa signora gradirebbe due biscotti, per favore," dice Brittany in quel suo modo semplice, dando a Sam un colpetto ai fianchi. "Quanti ne vorresti, Santana?" le chiede, dando un colpetto anche a lei.

Santana si scioglie completamente al suono del suo nome.

(Come fa Brittany a farlo suonare sempre così dolce?)

(Cos'è che Santana si è dimenticata?)

"Io, uh – ," balbetta, più stupita del solito in sua presenza e completamente travolta dalla sua voce e dal suo tocco.

"E se voi ragazze andaste a trovare un posto da sedere mentre noi vi portiamo il pranzo?" consiglia Puck, osservando la mensa e il tavolo del cibo, tenendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Si toglie il cappello e lo stropiccia tra le mani, più impaziente e affamato di quanto si darebbe a vedere.

"Per me va bene," concorda Brittany, dando un'occhiata a Santana per chiedere conferma del piano.

Un singolo sguardo la lascia senza fiato e la fa barcollare, proprio come quella prima notte in cui gli occhi di Brittany hanno trovato i suoi durante il ballo del giorno di riposo. I suoi pensieri sfrecciano senza controllo, ancora più confusi di prima.

"Va bene," balbetta e, subito dopo, i ragazzi si dileguano e Brittany la guida altrove, ridendo.

Dato che tutte le panchine sono occupate e la giornata è rovente come un forno, le ragazze non perdono tempo a rivendicare un pezzetto di terra all'ombra sotto la tela blu all'angolo più remoto della mensa, con Brittany che si siede e allunga le gambe in un modo che non si addice ad una ragazza, per tenere il posto a Puck, Sam e Finn.

Santana non vuole altro che comportarsi in modo _normale _e provare a se stessa di poter essere solamente amica di Brittany, ma il solo sedersi vicino a lei le provoca una stretta al cuore: vorrebbe o baciarla o fuggire il più velocemente possibile da lei, ma non è ancora certa di quale sia. Tenta disperatamente di mantenersi riservata, di mostrarsi distaccata e comportarsi da signora, come direbbe sua nonna, senza rivelare nulla e facendo attenzione alle sue parole come farebbe con le regole più rigide.

Da parte sua, Brittany le sorride con semplicità, contenta quanto Punch di trascorrere un momento in privato con lei prima del ritorno dei ragazzi. Si sdraia, le lunghe gambe inerti sul prato, senza alcuna fretta di fare nulla, felice come un gatto sotto il sole.

"Puck ha detto che non ti sentivi bene quando gli ho parlato al recinto degli elefanti stamattina," le riferisce con quel tono particolare. "Stai meglio adesso?"

Santana cerca disperatamente di guardare l'erba e non Brittany, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Si immobilizza, persa nel loro profondo azzurro inimitabile.

(Si domanda brevemente per quale motivo si trovasse al recinto degli elefanti questa mattina. Suo padre non doveva andare con lei alla loro tenda?)

Impiega numerosi secondi a recuperare la voce. "Sì," risponde alla fine, parlando in quella voce sommessa che non può fare a meno di usare con Brittany. Non è del tutto certa che quello che le dice sia la verità. Per lo meno non è una menzogna.

Brittany strappa dei fili d'erba dal suolo con le dita. Rivolge a Santana uno sguardo comprensivo, corrugando la fronte. "Sei sicura?" chiede. "Perché ho una buona medicina che potrebbe farti sentire meglio."

Santana inarca un sopracciglio. "Sul serio?"

Brittany annuisce solennemente. "Un po' di risate," dice con serietà, e poi, con somma prudenza, sfoggia un'orribile – meravigliosa – smorfia, incrociando gli occhi e tirando fuori la lingua fino a farle toccare il mento, tirando con le dita la pelle delle guance per tenderle.

Santana non dovrebbe mai e poi mai trovare adorabile un aspetto così orribile, ma non può farne a meno: il suo cuore si sgretola dal sentimento così dolce per Brittany.

Prima di riuscire a fermarsi, Santana si lascia scappare, "Britt! Sei impossibile!" e ricade sull'erba in un attacco di risate, mani premute contro il petto. Significa più di quanto Brittany possa capire.

Puck e i ragazzi arrivano proprio in quel momento, Puck che porta il suo piatto e quello di Santana mentre Sam quello per Brittany, Finn che li segue, afferrando già del cibo dal piatto prima ancora di sedersi.

Dopo aver distribuito il pranzo alle ragazze, i ragazzi si sistemano al loro fianco, Puck che siede vicino alle gambe di Santana – così vicino che sua nonna definirebbe indecente la loro prossimità – e Sam e Finn di fronte a lui. Tutti i ragazzi si levano il cappello e sorridono anche se non erano presenti allo scherzo di Brittany, ma hanno solo udito la risposta di Santana.

"Brittany si sta ancora comportando male, signorina Santana?" chiede Sam, sorridendo ampiamente mentre sposta lo sguardo tra di lei, che si mette a sedere e sistema la gonna per conservare il pudore mentre si riprende dalle risate, e Brittany, con un sorriso compiaciuto stampato in volto, soddisfatta di sé al massimo.

"Nemmeno per sogno," si difende Brittany, afferrando la forchetta per infilzare le patate. "Sto solo seguendo gli ordini del medico." Non la smette di rivolgere il suo sorriso a Santana o di guardarla con incessante, lieto interesse.

Santana sa che non le dovrebbe piacere così tanto il suo modo di parlare, ma non può farne a meno. Lo sguardo si sposta dagli occhi di Brittany alle sue labbra e all'improvviso immagina di baciare quel sorriso, in profondità e a lungo e con dolcezza. Il momento in cui il pensiero le occupa la mente, arrossisce.

Nessuno sembra accorgersi della sua indiscrezione. I ragazzi mangiano voracemente il pranzo mentre blaterano del fieno per gli elefanti, ignari del dell'impossibile desiderio improvviso di Santana, e Brittany la osserva con lo stesso interesse interrogativo di sempre, inconsapevole del fatto che lei vorrebbe baciarla in modo più che amichevole.

Per la prima volta le passa per la mente il fatto che i loro baci hanno sempre significato qualcosa di diverso per lei che per Brittany e brucia di vergogna. Morde le labbra e si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, spostandolo di nuovo sul piatto, sentendosi colpevole, senza speranze, e frastornata allo stesso tempo, anche se per lo più è ancora innamorata e catturata da tutta Brittany.

Da adesso, Santana si mette in testa di non fissare Brittany. Invece, si guarda le dita dei piedi e si appoggia contro le gambe di Puck, al diavolo l'indecenza. La conversazione prende vita attorno a lei, ma non ne prende parte, intenta a mantenere il suo segreto anche se non dovesse più parlare con nessuno per riuscirci.

Un paio di volte, Brittany alza lo sguardo dal piatto per chiedere a Santana se va tutto bene, ma lei annuisce semplicemente e non parla per paura di dire troppo.

_(Baciarti.)_

_(Tenerti fra le mie braccia.)_

_(Unico vero amore.)_

Mentre il pasto procede, Brittany inizia a dare dei colpetti alla gonna di Santana con le dita dei piedi, e lei non può fare a meno di arrossire per il contatto. Santana cerca di ritrarsi dal tocco, ma con la schiena già appoggiata contro le gambe di Puck non ha più spazio per la ritirata. Brittany sfoggia un sorrisetto felino e le dà un altro colpetto.

Santana tenta disperatamente di non sorridere mentre mima con la bocca la parola _Impossibile._

(Fallisce.)

Brittany non si sforza a trattenere il sorriso: è semplicemente raggiante con quella astuta, giocosa disinvoltura che ha fatto innamorare subito Santana.

Quando la campana di avvertimento suona per segnalare alla compagnia di prepararsi per lo spettacolo pomeridiano, Puck alza Santana da terra con un singolo forte strattone ad una sola mano e poi ripulisce i fili d'erba dalla sua gonna con il dorso della mano: Brittany osserva dietro di lui tutto il tempo, occhi fissi sul volto di Santana.

"Ci vedremo presto," le promette Brittany appena Puck si appresta a condurla via.

"Ok," dice Santana impotente, il braccio unito a quello di Puck, ma legata più che mai a Brittany dallo stesso onnipresente filo invisibile.

* * *

Quando Santana giunge al viale centrale, trova un pezzo di legno inchiodato in fondo al cartello davanti al padiglione, sistemato con cura per omettere le parole che la definiscono una lettrice di tarocchi. Con la nuova aggiunta, il cartello ora promuove Santana come "MADAME ROSSETTI, CHIROMANTE GITANA: Lettrice di entrambi i palmi" – una presentazione alquanto attendibile se ce n'è mai stata una al circo.

(È stata opera di Ken, nessun dubbio.)

In seguito alla sua risata iniziale nei confronti del cartello, Santana non può fare a meno di vergognarsi un po'. Si era dimenticata di aver "perso" le carte ieri. Si era dimenticata di come l'idea di Brittany l'abbia salvata. Si era dimenticata di così tante cose tranne di tentare di disinnamorarsi di lei.

Solo il pensare nuovamente a Brittany provoca una fitta colpevole che risuona attraverso di lei come un'alta limpida nota di un pianoforte. La verità è che Santana riesce in un modo o nell'altro a far risalire a Brittany Pierce ogni buona cosa che le sia accaduta una volta arrivata al Circo Itinerante J.P. Adams & Figlio. Lei le ha sempre mostrato gentilezza e il cuore di Santana l'ha ripagata non solo con semplice gratitudine, ma innamorandosi stupidamente.

(Se Brittany se ne andrà cesseranno tutte le cose belle della sua vita?)

Durante la fiera, Santana legge palmo dopo palmo in modo assente e senza interesse, le increspature sulle mani dei clienti che si appannano insieme davanti ai suoi occhi come parole su una pagina rovinata dall'acqua. Mormora promesse vaghe alla gente, in cui saranno felici se sapranno far attenzione a una o l'altra regola di buonsenso, chiedendosi nel frattempo se riuscirà mai ad essere felice, senza contare a quali regole faccia o non faccia attenzione.

Quando un giovane uomo le chiede _Troverò il mio vero amore? _Santana gli ride in faccia e risponde saggiamente _Il problema non sta nel trovarlo, signore, _ma poi si spaventa della propria audacia.

(Da quando è diventata così sensibile e crudele?)

Santana non legge i tarocchi oggi, salvata, come sempre, da Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. Quando la campana dello spettacolo suona, si accascia sulla sedia e sospira. Ken dovrebbe prepararle un nuovo cartello: "SANTANA LOPEZ: La ragazza che offre a tutti buoni consigli tranne che a se stessa."

* * *

Santana aveva sperato che Rachel Berry l'avesse ormai perdonata per la cattiveria sulla tratta mattutina in treno, ma non ha questa fortuna.

Quando entra nella zona di backstage, Rachel la saluta con quella che Santana può solamente descrivere come _apatia teatrale, _voltandole le spalle con la velocità di un coltello a serramanico e avanzando stizzita mentre si sistema e risistema il costume senza che ne ce sia il bisogno. Rachel sfoggia un broncio burrascoso e sospira rumorosamente a intervalli. I suoi occhi sono scuri e impetuosi, ma nascondono ancora quello sguardo da daina ferita che Santana le ha instillato prima.

Puck la guarda con commiserazione quando si siede al suo fianco sulla panca e Santana può solo credere che sa come ci si sente ad attirare la collera di Rachel, sebbene non lo esprima a parole. Sfortunatamente, la sua compassione – sempre che lo sia – non fa nulla per sanare la situazione o aiutare Santana, che capisce improvvisamente che l'asprezza di Rachel nei suoi confronti diventerà decisamente d'impaccio quando dovranno salire sul palco.

Il fatto è che dato che Rachel è arrabbiata con lei, Santana non avrà nessun altro oltre Brittany a cui unirsi durante il numero dei cavalieri.

Quando si sono separate a pranzo, Brittany le ha promesso che l'avrebbe rivista presto. Adesso può solo assumere che intendesse incontrarla durante il numero dei cavalieri. Per la prima volta da quando è arrivata al circo, Santana vorrebbe all'improvviso che Brittany non mantenesse la parola data, perché è certa che se partecipa al numero dei cavalieri in sua compagnia, si innamorerà ancora di più di lei, senza dubbio.

(Il mondo intero ama Brittany, sfavillante sotto i riflettori del circo.)

(Santana ama Brittany ovunque, e in particolare nel tendone dove hanno condiviso il loro primo bacio fugace.)

Tenta di rimanere insieme a Rachel senza rivelare la sua intenzione di farlo mentre entrano sulle piste dopo i ragazzi, ma Rachel non ne vuole sapere. Si allontana teatralmente da lei verso la parte anteriore della pista, con più dolore negli occhi che ferocia mentre se ne va. Una volta che Rachel è fuori dalla sua portata, Santana considera brevemente di infiltrarsi tra le ragazze del gruppo delle Cavallerizze Sylvesteri, ma indietreggiano da lei come se fosse un topo morto trovato nella credenza della dispensa mentre cercavano la zuccheriera e le sbraitano contro nella loro dura lingua tagliente, espressioni fredde come ghiaccio.

Per un momento Santana rimane immobile nel mezzo del movimento del circo, chiudendo gli occhi ai riflettori e volendo che Brittany non la trovi, ma quando guarda di nuovo le piste, nota subito il suo solitario blu cobalto.

La musica cresce e Brittany afferra la sua mano.

_TI amo, _pensa Santana impotente mentre Brittany la fa piroettare per posizionarsi di fronte ai cavalieri in arrivo e i loro due ramoscelli di fiori selvatici – primula bianca e piccoli lupini viola – si intrecciano dove si tengono per mano.

"Ehi, tesoro!" urla Brittany al di sopra della musica, già piena di eccitazione per l'esibizione.

Santana trattiene il respiro per tutta a durata del numero dei cavalieri e non rivolge alcuna attenzione a quale ragazzo offre il favore quando l'atto raggiunge la sua conclusione.

In qualche modo sente che sta perdendo Brittany, sebbene trascorrano il numero mano nella mano e del tutto prese l'una dall'altra. Mentre Brittany ride con spensieratezza, Santana sopporta ogni pensiero del mondo nel cuore. Non ha mai voluto nascondere nulla da lei, ma adesso pare che debba nasconderle ogni cosa – il vero significato che sta dietro ad ogni sguardo e parola e respiro – se vuole tenersi vicina Brittany.

Quando finisce la grande parata, Brittany la conduce fuori dal tendone all'aria aperta. Porta la mano di Santana vicino al suo viso e la tiene lì, le loro dita ancora intrecciate, oscurità e luce e oscurità nella luce, tutto di fila. Per un secondo, Santana pensa che potrebbe baciarle di nuovo le nocche, come all'interno della tenda quando si è occupata della sua ferita, e lo stomaco si capovolge dal desiderio. Invece, Brittany la tiene semplicemente stretta.

"Santana," dice con serietà, "ti senti bene? Sembri..."

La frase si interrompe e la fissa con uno sguardo profondamente preoccupato.

"Puck ti ha detto qualcosa?" sussurra, voce appena percettibile al di sopra del frastuono del circo.

Santana scuote la testa perché è la verità: Puck non ha nulla a che fare con il suo stato d'animo attuale. Non sa che lei ama Brittany o che non vuole nient'atro che mettersi in punta di piedi e prenderle il volto tra le mani e baciarla fino a quando Brittany capisca almeno un pochino – solo minimamente – come il suo cuore batta per lei e il fatto che Santana la seguirebbe ovunque, perfino se il pensiero la spaventa a morte. Noah Puckerman non ha idea che in qualche modo Brittany ha messo radici attorno alle sue costole e che scorre nelle sue vene e la lascia senza fiato, in un desiderio sempre crescente.

"È per quello che è successo con Rachel Berry sul treno?" le chiede Brittany, lanciando un'occhiata furtiva in direzione di Rachel dietro le quinte. "Ho sentito che alcune ragazze di Ma Jones ne stavano spettegolando, ma scommetto che non è stata veramente colpa tua. Spesso Rachel non sa quando smettere di parlare e una volta versai del sugo sulle sue scarpe a cena e non mi perdonò per un'intera settimana, ma probabilmente ti perdonerà prima perché sei gentile. Se però sei preoccupata, potrei parlarle al posto tuo. Oppure potrei dirle che è rumorosa quanto Matusalemme e allora sarà arrabbiata con me invece che te, forse – "

(Santana non ha mai sentito Brittany parlare così senza sosta prima d'ora.)

(In qualche modo, pensa che sia la cosa più dolce che le abbia mai detto, in mezzo a un milione di altre cose dolci.)

"Ehi!"

Un urlo impaziente interrompe il suo delirio ed entrambe alzano lo sguardo e vedono Ken procedere ondeggiando verso di loro. Si ferma a qualche piede da loro e fa un cenno con la mano a Brittany come se fosse un gatto domestico dispettoso che vorrebbe scacciare dalla tovaglia.

"Torna al tuo backstage!" le ordina. "Tuo padre ti sta cercando!"

Brittany annuisce a Ken, ma non obbedisce immediatamente. Invece, osserva Santana con un broncio, tenendo ancora le loro mani vicine a lei.

"Spero che tu ti senta meglio presto, tesoro," dice in un rapido sussurro, la sua espressione carica di bisogno e qualcosa di nuovo – un'emozione che Santana non ha mai visto in Brittany.

Prima che Santana possa rispondere, le sue palpebre si serrano, delicate come le ali di una falena, e preme un veloce, dolce bacio sul dorso della mano di Santana. Il cuore le balza nel petto al contatto e guarda immediatamente Ken, chiedendosi se riesce a vedere quello che intende Brittany e quello che intende Santana e ciò che passa confuso tra loro. Pare pronto a urlare di nuovo, ma non ne ha l'occasione per farlo prima che Brittany la lasci andare.

"Abbi cura di te," la saluta, superando Ken in direzione del suo retroscena. Tiene sempre gli occhi fissi su Santana mentre si allontana.

(Santana pensa di non averli mai visti così perfettamente azzurri.)

* * *

Santana osserva lo spettacolo pomeridiano allo stesso modo della sfilata per le vie di Onawa questa mattina, vagamente consapevole di come gli acrobati volteggiano o se Jesse St. James riesca a far camminare la tigre sulle zampe posteriori. Quando arriva il momento del numero dei gitani, Santana si esibisce in modo passabile ma senza emozioni, piroettando in pigri cerchi e scuotendo il tamburello fuori tempo di mezzo battito rispetto alla musica. Trascorre poi il resto dello spettacolo al solito posto all'apertura sul retro del tendone, come abitudine.

Quando esordisce l'atto del lancio dei coltelli, Santana si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dalle piste, voltandosi a guardare invece i bambini che giocano nel fango. Il fratellino di Sam Evans la fissa con un'espressione perplessa, curioso di sapere perché all'improvviso trovi più interessante lui e i suoi compagni di gioco invece di chiunque occupi il palco. Santana non ha una risposta per lui, quindi si abbraccia e attende quella che sembra un'eternità prima che il tendone esploda di applausi dietro di lei.

(Lascia andare il respiro che aveva trattenuto per Brittany e ritorna all'apertura proprio in tempo per vederla inchinarsi e precipitarsi fuori dalla pista.)

Durante la parata finale, Santana rimane vicina a Puck, senza curarsi delle torce. Quando i gitani escono dal tendone, annaspa per il bisogno d'aria, come una donna quasi annegata che risorge sulla superficie dell'acqua.

"Come mai così scostante, coccinella?" la prende in giro Puck dopo la terza volta in cui Santana controlla alle sue spalle che Brittany non l'abbia seguita mentre tornano alla tenda.

Santana decide di assecondarlo. "Vorrei solamente che questo giorno finisse," ammette.

Puck fa un sorrisetto. "Beh, lo sai cosa dicono dei desideri, coccinella," dice con saggezza.

Santana quasi odia chiederglielo. "Cosa?"

Puck mostra il suo sorriso diabolico: "Se fossero elefanti, saremmo nella merda fino al collo – perdona il mio francesismo, coccinella."

Santana rimane un po' sconvolta dalla volgarità di Puck – abuela l'avrebbe fatto licenziare da suo padre se avesse mai assistito in prima persona alla sua volgarità – ma si riprende a sufficienza per alzare gli occhi al cielo al suo inefficace umorismo.

Puck ridacchia e sistema la sacca con l'attrezzatura sulla spalla, divertito dalla battuta e dalla reazione di Santana. Si morde il labbro con un canino, come un lupo, e cerca di spiarla senza che lei se ne accorga. Ovviamente, Santana se ne accorge e che sia dannata se Puck non arrossisce davvero una volta che se ne accorge anche lui.

(Santana trema un po'.)

Puck si schiarisce la gola e guarda altrove. "Che ne dici di chiedere a Ma Jones se ha bisogno di aiuto a preparare la cena?" le suggerisce. "Sammy mi ha detto di averla vista preparare delle torte per stasera mentre stava saccheggiando il carro dispensa alla ricerca di biscotti questa mattina. Le farebbe veramente comodo un po' d'aiuto – e so che ti piace fare una torta ogni tanto."

"Non mi piace per nulla preparare torte," si lamenta Santana. "È qualcosa che mia no – "

"Beh, è meglio preparare torte con Ma che finire nelle grinfie di Theresa Schuester. È più pazza del solito, a causa di quel grande numero imminente del giorno dell'indipendenza," la interrompe Puck, posando una mano sulla nuca di Santana e le scompiglia i capelli fino a quando non si ritrae dal suo tocco.

(Puck non ascolta mai una parola di quello che dice Santana.)

(Brittany la ascolta sempre, anche quando non dice nulla.)

"Va bene," acconsente Santana, più che altro perché vuole liberarsi di Puck – ha iniziato a darle sui nervi, essendo così impertinente – ma anche perché, a dire il vero, sa che ha ragione: Ma Jones sarà un capo migliore di Theresa Schuester, la sua forte reazione nervosa alla sfacciataggine di Brittany ne è la prova.

"Brava coccinella," la elogia Puck, dando un ultimo strattone al gomito di Santana appena iniziano a dirigersi in due direzioni diverse. "Fammi sapere come vengono le torte!"

Santana digrigna i denti lungo la via per la mensa.

Per fortuna, Ma Jones sembra essere lieta di disporre dell'aiuto di Santana e le affida un compito gradito, per essere un lavoro di preparazione di una torta.

"Ho bisogno che qualcuno affetti le mele. Le mie ragazze sono occupate a grattugiare la cannella, altrimenti ci penserebbero loro," quasi si scusa Ma mentre porge a Santana il solito coltellino e la accompagna al tavolo della mensa su cui iniziare a lavorare.

"Non c'è problema," dice Santana con sincerità, guardando Ma trasportare il sacco di iuta pieno di mele – deve pesare quasi 30 libbre, nel complesso – e seguirla al suo posto, posando il sacco contro la gamba di una panca una volta che Santana sceglie dove sedersi.

"Ci sono molte mele qui," dice Ma con aria incerta. "Potrei mandare qualcuno a cercare Brittany – "

"No!"

Santana non aveva intenzione di urlare, ma non riesce a trattenersi. Entrambe sussultano per la sua risolutezza, e Ma inarca un sopracciglio, confusa se non addirittura preoccupata. Santana inspira, calmandosi. Quando parla di nuovo, suona molto più tranquilla.

"Voglio dire, no," dice. "Posso farcela da sola. Non vorrei disturbare Brittany. Scommetto che avrà cose migliori da – "

(Santana non si era aspettata che la sua voce si incrinasse in questo modo.)

Ma la fissa come se non l'avesse mai vista prima. Mordicchia il labbro tra i denti e guarda Santana dall'alto in basso, esaminandola. Dopo un momento, Ma ricomincia a parlare.

"Sta bene," dice adagio, voltandosi per andare. "Ma dubito fortemente che la signorina Brittany considererebbe un disturbo fare qualcosa insieme a te. Non penso di averla mai vista affezionarsi a qualcuno così velocemente come con te, o solamente affezionarsi a qualcuno, se è per quello. Non c'è nessuno in questo campo che capisca le parole che escono dalla bocca di quella ragazza, tranne te. Se però hai intenzione di affettare tutte le mele da sola, fa' pure. Dio solo sa che non ho bisogno di mandare una delle mie ragazze a inseguire Brittany Pierce su e giù per questo campo quando hanno già del lavoro da fare."

Ma non aspetta che Santana risponda, così ritorna dalle ragazze sull'altro lato della mensa. Le sue parole di commiato la colpiscono come un pugno allo stomaco. Lei e Brittany sono davvero diventate così inseparabili che Ma Jones si aspetta di vederle sempre in coppia? È vero che Brittany non aveva degli amici intimi prima di lei? Brittany era sola prima che si incontrassero?

Santana percepisce una fitta al cuore al solo pensiero.

Cade di peso sulla panca, frastornata, e impiega qualche minuto a riprendersi, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente col naso. In qualche modo, Santana aveva sempre pensato che Brittany fosse popolare tra la gente del circo, ma adesso che ci ripensa, si accorge che sembra veramente amichevole solo con Sam, che ama chiunque al circo come un cane ama i padroni: liberamente e con tutto il cuore, se gli è permesso. È possibile che Brittany fosse sola prima di incontrarla? Come ha fatto Santana a non rendersene conto?

Improvvisamente, Santana si sente estremamente negligente.

(Immagina Brittany seduta sola, silenziosa al circo come lei al cottage.)

Santana afferra lentamente e con dita intorpidite il coltellino e fruga nel sacco di iuta estraendo una mela. Del vento gelido le riempie lo stomaco malgrado l'afa della giornata appena fa il primo taglio sulla buccia levigata del frutto. I suoi occhi traboccano di lacrime.

(Si sente così confusa su ogni cosa che riguardi Brittany.)

(Non vuole che Brittany si senta sola senza di lei, ma lei si sente a sua volta sola nascondendo il suo amore quando stanno insieme.)

"Santana, stai piangendo?"

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che Ma l'aveva colta di sorpresa alle spalle.

Santana alza gli occhi dal suo lavoro e vede Ma Jones in piedi all'altro lato del tavolo, portando una larga pentola in acciaio, probabilmente perché Santana la riempia di fette di mela. Ma la fissa con attenti occhi scuri e si umetta il labbro inferiore, mordendolo per un secondo mentre osserva la scena davanti a lei. Santana non sapeva che Ma Jones potesse parlare con un tono così delicato.

"M-mi dispiace," si scusa Santana automaticamente, asciugandosi gli occhi col retro del polso e mordendosi le labbra per non versare altre lacrime. Non si era accorta che stava piangendo e adesso si sente stupida per averlo fatto. Cerca di sopprimere l'agitazione, ma lo trova difficile quando così tante cose la preoccupano.

(Sente il cuore dolorante, nel profondo.)

"Ti senti ancora poco bene?" le chiede Ma, posando la pentola sul tavolo e torcendo le mani davanti al grembiule. Le ragazze della cucina sbirciano nella mensa dietro di lei, osservando la sua conversazione con Santana con bianchi occhi spalancati, curiose come un nido pieno di piccoli gufi che guardano fuori da un albero.

Santana presume che un cuore infranto valga come indisposizione o qualcosa di simile. È conscia del fatto che deve avere un aspetto incredibilmente patetico per aver suscitato la preoccupazione di qualcuno che non sopporta le assurdità come Ma Jones.

"Sì," risponde Santana, odiando il suono pietoso della sua voce.

Il viso di Ma si fa estremamente dolce e allunga la mano sopra il tavolo per posarla su quella di Santana, fermandole il polso che tiene il coltello. Ma le rivolge un sorriso gentile.

"Perché non vai a riposarti prima del prossimo spettacolo, allora? Posso sempre far affettare queste mele da una delle mie ragazze," dice. Dopo una pausa, aggiunge, "Dio solo sa che preferirebbero tagliare la frutta piuttosto che grattugiare la cannella."

Santana risponde alla battuta con una debole, triste risata. Vorrebbe ringraziare Ma Jones per la gentilezza, ma non riesce a trovare voce in gola. Invece, incrocia solamente i suoi occhi.

_Grazie._

Ma la allontana leggermente con una mano. "Mettiti a letto," dice risoluta. "E non muoverti finché non ti senti meglio, capito?"

Santana annuisce in consenso e si libera dalla panchina, asciugandosi un'ultima volta le lacrime. Tutto d'un tratto, si affeziona a Ma Jones come mai prima. Ripensa brevemente al primo giorno col circo, quando voleva assolutamente piacere a lei, e suppone che la sua sottile preoccupazione per lei sia la cosa che attualmente più gli si avvicina. Piega il capo a mo' di saluto quando esce dalla mensa.

(Santana si chiede, vagamente, chi permette a Ma Jones di riposare quando il suo cuore soffre per Sam Evans.)

Nella disperazione, Santana prega tutti i diavoli che l'hanno sempre accompagnata sulla spalla di non imbattersi in Brittany mentre ritorna alla tenda. E per fortuna, almeno uno pare ascoltare le sue preghiere.

Si muove con passo incerto lungo le file di tende, il petto carico di singhiozzi soppressi, mascella così serrata da farle male, fino a quando non trova la sua, e sebbene soffra moltissimo mentre cammina, per lo meno non incontra Brittany sulla via.

La tenda all'interno è bollente come una febbre, ma non induce Santana a starne lontana. Si accascia sulla branda, nascondendo il volto tra le braccia e piangendo contro l'articolazione del gomito, sentendosi come se avesse inalato frammenti scheggiati di vetro. Soffoca nelle lacrime e il petto esplode a ogni nuovo singhiozzo, sterno in fiamme come se si fosse spezzato.

A Santana non importa se qualcuno possa sentirla al di fuori della tenda: vorrebbe solamente sapere cosa fare o come comportarsi o conoscere quale entità crudele l'abbia maledetta facendola innamorare di una ragazza che ha bisogno del suo amore per non sentirsi sola, ma che non deve mai venirne al corrente o ricambiare il sentimento.

Freme di rabbia – furiosa come quando capì per la prima volta che suo padre la aveva mentito su tutto, dal nome falso al fatto che lei era la sua figlia naturale e impossibile da riconoscere. Si sente frustrata come quando sbatte contro quel muro dentro di lei o quando si trova immischiata in un caos di regole senza senso. Vorrebbe urlare contro qualcuno per l'ingiustizia di tutto ciò, ma anche raggomitolarsi e dormire e dormire e dormire. Il sonno non vuole raggiungerla, però, nemmeno dopo aver pianto a lungo, inzuppando la manica della camicetta di calde lacrime fino a quando si seccano e la voce la abbandona.

Dopo, si sente incredibilmente infantile e rimane immobile, a disagio, perfino in solitudine, a causa della crisi di pianto. Aspetta che il respiro ritorni regolare e poi si volta di lato, togliendosi la gonna, rinfrescando la pelle. I suoi capelli si appiccicano in faccia e sul collo e il suo corpo brucia di calore e sudore. Aspetterà fino a quando la campana d'avvertimento suonerà, e poi, e poi, e poi –

Sente Puck camminare lungo la fila di tende, mentre parla con qualcuno – Blaine. Le loro voci discutono mentre si avvicinano alla tenda.

"Hudson mi deve ben tre dollari!"

"Ma, Noah, hai barato per vincerli. Sinceramente, penso che tu gli debba probabilmente più soldi, tipo almeno cinque o sette dollari – "

"Se fossi onesto, non giocherei nemmeno, idiota! Non vale la pena giocare onestamente a Euchre!"

" – quello è il motivo per cui Ken vuole che il signor Adams lo bandisca dal circo."

"Aspetta! Vado un attimo dentro a prendere le mie carte."

I lembi della tenda frusciano e Santana si irrigidisce sulla branda, corpo intero che si fa di pietra. Non vuole parlare con Puck e non vuole fargli sapere che stava piangendo. Serra gli occhi e finge quel sonno che in realtà non riesce a trovare.

"Oh, merda! Sant'Iddio!" sibila Puck e lo sente fare un balzo all'indietro.

"Che c'è?" chiede Blaine da fuori.

Puck risponde in un sussurro. "Coccinella è qui dentro che sta dormendo," dice. "Non mi aspettavo di vederla, tutto qui."

"Potremmo sempre chiedere ai ragazzi della banda di unirsi a noi e imprestarci le loro carte così non dovrai svegliarla," gli suggerisce Blaine gentilmente.

Puck non risponde ad alta voce, ma Santana lo sente muoversi. I suoi piedi frusciano silenziosamente sull'erba. Santana non ne è certa, ma pensa che Blaine a quel punto se ne vada. Percepisce un'ondata di calore umano appena Puck passa vicino alla sua branda, e poi sente un fruscio rivelatore mentre recupera quella che deve essere la sua sacca dall'angolo.

"Sogni d'oro, coccinella," bisbiglia ripassando dalla branda, quasi come se non riuscisse a trattenersi dal dirlo.

I lembi sibilano l'uno contro l'altro e il buio dietro agli occhi chiusi di Santana si trasforma in un arancione rossiccio mentre Puck apre la tenda per uscire, facendo entrare la luce pomeridiana. Un momento dopo, la tenda si richiude e ritorna l'oscurità. Santana dà un'occhiata ai dintorni e si ritrova sola: lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

"Ehi, Puck!"

"Brittany!"

Santana quasi cade dalla branda al suono della voce di Brittany. Si fa tesa dove giace, il battito del cuore che accelera e ascolta attraverso la tela Brittany e Puck che iniziano una conversazione probabilmente a un piede o due fuori dalla porta, trattenendo il respiro nel frattempo.

"Hai visto Santana in giro? È scomparsa subito dopo lo spettacolo."

"Uh, sì. A dire il vero è, uhm, lì dentro a letto. Penso che sia di nuovo indisposta."

"Sta bene?"

"Oh, sono sicuro che si sentirà meglio. L'ho mandata da Ma Jones per aiutare a preparare la cena. Se fosse così malata, Ma avrebbe chiamato la signora Evans ad occuparsi di lei, non trovi?"

Per un momento, la conversazione cade nel silenzio e Santana si immagina Brittany corrugare la fronte, cercando di guardare attorno a Puck e dentro la tenda, incerta se fidarsi del suo ragionamento superficiale o meno. Dopo un battito, risponde.

"Beh," dice con calma, "se ha bisogno di qualcosa quando si alza, posso andare a prenderglielo. E dille che spero che si senta meglio e che io... " Si zittisce. Un altro battito. "Dille solamente che sono qui, se vuole."

"Certo," dice Puck apaticamente.

Suona totalmente annoiato da Brittany e dall'argomento in discussione. Dopo, nessuno dei due parla di nuovo. Santana non può esserne certa, ma pensa di udire del movimento e ipotizza che entrambi se ne siano andati lasciandosi dietro la tenda.

(Santana riesce finalmente a respirare.)

"Non devo amare Brittany," sussurra a se stessa.

(Il suo cuore non l'ha mai, mai ascoltata meno.)

* * *

Santana non ha idea di quanto tempo rimanga nella tenda oppressa dal caldo. Se ne sta sulla branda, col respiro affannato come se avesse appena corso per dieci miglia, torcendosi le mani e sopprimendo altre lacrime, e nel frattempo pensa a come Brittany sia la persona più perfetta e che, se non altro, vuole dirle quanto sia meravigliosa, anche se tutto il resto dovesse finire in rovina tra di loro.

Puck ritorna alla tenda proprio prima che suoni la campana d'avvertimento, puzzando di fumo di tabacco da pipa e portando una mazzetta di banconote in mano. Si siede al margine della branda e posa la mano sulla spalla di Santana, svegliandola dal suo finto sonno.

"Coccinella," dice con gentilezza, voce appena più di un sussurro. "Ti senti abbastanza bene per continuare stasera? Perché dirò a Ken dove può infilarselo se sei malata."

Le scosta una ciocca di capelli dal volto e le rivolge un semplice sorriso ebete appena apre gli occhi e si alza dal letto.

La sua voce è stridula e lieve quando gli risponde. "Posso continuare," dice, per lo più perché non vuole avere guai con Ken per conto di Puck o Ma Jones se le è possibile, ma anche perché sa che Brittany si preoccuperà per lei se non farà la sua comparsa sul palco.

"Brava ragazza," dice Puck e si china per baciare Santana sul capo, la sua mano che la cinge in vita.

Santana si irrigidisce e allontana il volto da lui per prevenire qualsiasi bacio indesiderato. La campana d'avvertimento suona appena si separa da lui.

"Vieni," dice con dolcezza, aiutandola ad alzarsi.

La fiera serale passa senza eventi. Santana legge altri palmi e distribuisce ancora consigli pratici – se pensi che il tuo mulo morirà di torsioni allo stomaco, dovresti consultare un veterinario; quando decidi quale carriera dovresti perseguire, dovresti chiedere consiglio a qualcuno che ti conosce bene e di cui ti fidi; se un vecchio litigio ti preoccupa, dovresti cercare il perdono della persona che hai insultato – ricordando a se stessa tra un cliente e l'altro che non deve amare Brittany, non deve amare Brittany, non deve amare Brittany più di un'amica.

Quando trilla la campana dello spettacolo, Santana raccoglie le sue cose e si dirige con calma al tendone, ricevendo da una delle ragazze di Theresa Schuester un fazzoletto verde come velo e un floscio dente di leone come favore appena entra dietro le quinte. Puck si alza immediatamente appena vede Santana avvicinarsi a lui e si precipita al suo fianco, prendendola per il gomito come se fosse invalida. Rachel Berry osserva il loro scambio, un'evidente curiosità negli occhi insieme ai precedenti disappunto, diffidenza e dolore.

"Tua moglie non si sente bene?" chiede Rachel, fingendosi disinteressata, nonostante Santana riesca a capire che gli importi molto conoscere la risposta di Puck.

Rachel sposta lo sguardo tra loro due e si scosta in fretta sulla panca per fare spazio a Santana accanto a lei. Santana le rivolge uno sguardo colpevole appena Puck la lascia andare.

"No, non sta bene," risponde semplicemente Puck. Rivolge la sua attenzione a Santana. "Lo sai che non sei obbligata a esibirti se tremi ancora," le ricorda.

Per quanto l'alternativa di evitare di vedere Brittany in pista la tenti – non deve amarla come più di un'amica – sa che saltare lo spettacolo le provocherà più danni che conforto. Scrolla una spalla e inizia a sistemare il velo sul capo, determinata a non mostrare la sua agitazione.

"Ehi," si intromette Rachel Berry. "Lascia che ti aiuti."

Prima che Santana riesca ad obiettare, Rachel allunga le mani e le sistema il velo, faticando leggermente con gli angoli e lisciandole la camicetta sulle spalle con particolare cura. Quando Santana incrocia i suoi occhi, scopre che non è più né ferita né guardinga. Adesso la guarda solamente con compassione.

"Ecco fatto," dice Rachel con gentilezza, infilando il velo al suo posto.

"Grazie," risponde Santana con voce rauca, sentendosi improvvisamente molto grata nei suoi confronti, nonostante non le sia mai piaciuta molto.

(Santana si domanda brevemente quanto malata debba sembrare perché chiunque al circo che prima la disprezzava si mostri improvvisamente entusiasta di trattarla con dolcezza.)

La campana dello spettacolo suona e Puck se ne va insieme agli altri cavalieri sulla pista. Mentre Rachel e Santana attendono il loro segnale per unirsi ai ragazzi nel tendone, Rachel posa la mano sopra quella di Santana sulla panca e le dà una piccola stretta. Le si forma un nodo in gola.

(Rachel Berry è la persona più irritante che Santana conosca, ma è anche una delle più gentili.)

Rachel rimane al suo fianco quando entrano nel tendone per il numero, tenendola per il gomito come Puck aveva fatto prima. Si soffermano sul retro, lontane dal pubblico, Rachel che per una volta evita deliberatamente i riflettori, facendolo per lei.

Santana si sente in parte sollevata quando osserva la compagnia riunita nelle piste e si accorge che un gruppo delle cavallerizze assegnate all'area di retroscena di Brittany occupa la parte anteriore, il che le dà una ragione per credere che forse anche lei è entrata prima nel tendone come loro.

Sebbene Santana stia attenta a lei per tutto il numero, non la vede da nessuna parte. Si aggrappa a Rachel e offre il favore a Kurt alla fine dell'esibizione, rivolgendogli un vago cenno con la testa prima di permettere a Rachel di trascinarla in fretta e furia nella grande parata.

"Hai proprio un aspetto pallido, Santana," annuncia Rachel appena escono dal tendone. Prima di riuscire a sfuggire, Rachel le tocca la fronte con le nocche e aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Sei molto calda," dice severamente.

"Fa caldo nel tendone," si difende Santana.

Pare che a Rachel non piaccia la sua scusa, ma non insiste, forse per paura che la insulterà di nuovo come stamattina sul treno. Studia Santana con scuri occhi tristi, ma per una volta in vita sua evita di dar voce ai suoi pensieri in merito a quello che vede. Quando occupa un posto sulla panchina, le fa cenno di sedersi con lei, ma Santana declina l'invito.

"Vado a vedere lo spettacolo," dice Santana debolmente, incapace di spiegare che ha bisogno di distrarsi per non impazzire pensando in cerchio.

Si dirige all'apertura sul retro del tendone e Rachel non glielo impedisce. Anche se lungo la via supera Puck intento a preparare le torce, nemmeno lui la trattiene. Le offre una confortante pacca sulla spalla.

(Santana si chiede vagamente se Puck sarebbe dispiaciuto per lei se conoscesse il motivo della sua afflizione.)

I Dragoni Volanti Chang, il gruppo delle Cavallerizze Sylvesteri di San Pietroburgo, la compagnia di clown del signor Evans, e il domatore di leoni Jesse St. James mettono tutti in scena delle esibizioni impeccabili e Santana distoglie l'attenzione dalla loro perfezione. Senza errori e passi falsi da parte loro ad agitarla, finisce presto col sognare ad occhi aperti, immaginandosi per la seconda volta oggi cosa potrebbe accadere se rivelasse il suo pericoloso segreto a Brittany.

In cielo, il crepuscolo conquista l'orizzonte. La temperatura inizia a calare, anche se non abbastanza da provvedere un vero sollievo dalla calura. Santana oscilla sul posto, conversazioni immaginarie e duri promemoria a se stessa su quello che non deve mai confessare a Brittany che si agitano in mezzo ai suoi pensieri, uno dopo l'altro.

_Ti amo, Brittany._

_Ti amo anch'io, tesoro._

_Non devi amare Brittany._

_Ami Brittany veramente tanto._

Quando arriva il momento dell'atto dei gitani, Puck compare alle sue spalle e le dà un colpetto con le dita, indicandole di seguirlo, ma non dice una parola. Il pubblico si offusca davanti ai suoi occhi appena sale sul palco. Danza in modo quasi meccanico, mette un piede qui e l'altro lì, piroetta sul posto, batte il palmo della mano sul tamburello, evita il fuoco di Puck e gli sguardi compassionevoli di Rachel, e trattiene il respiro, anche se non sa che cosa aspetta, sempre che aspetti qualcosa.

Dopo il numero dei gitani, Santana non si preoccupa di riprendere posto sul retro del tendone per ascoltare Rachel cantare come la piccola Malibran, temendo che, se lo facesse, la bellezza malinconica della sua voce potrebbe in qualche modo commuoverla. Quando sente gli applausi provenire dal tendone – scroscianti come il suono delle onde che si infrangono su una spiaggia lontana – sa che dovrebbe rimanere dove si trova vicino al fuoco e non guardare nemmeno il numero dopo quello di Rachel.

(Non è mai stata capace di stare lontana da Brittany, però.)

(Ritorna all'apertura appena in tempo per ascoltare William Schuester mentre annuncia i Pierce sul palco.)

Dimenticatasi in un istante di tutti i buoni consigli che si era data, Santana attraversa l'apertura giungendo all'oscurità, aspettando nella profonda calma delle ombre, vedendo ogni cosa davanti a lei, sebbene rimanga invisibile grazie alla copertura delle tenebre. Si stringe con forza il petto e osserva Brittany che danza in pista, salutando il pubblico. Si sente quasi uno dei narratori di Poe, nascosta nel buio per osservare la scena senza essere vista.

Sebbene non riesca a vedere il suo volto, si chiede comunque se non ci sia qualcosa di diverso dal solito nel modo in cui cammina per salire sul palco. Brittany sembra in qualche modo _attenta, _non per dire che prima fosse disattenta, ma solo che stasera porta con sé qualche nuova preoccupazione.

Santana sbircia attraverso l'oscurità, cercando di leggerla come era solita leggere i libri della biblioteca con la luce della lampada dopo che sua nonna la metteva a letto, ma non riesce a cogliere nulla del suo nuovo atteggiamento prima che si posizioni davanti al bersaglio.

Il pubblico intero trattiene il fiato per lei quando il signor Pierce lancia il primo coltello e Santana trattiene il respiro insieme a loro, carica dello stesso genere di trepidazione nervosa che aveva provato aspettando il treno che l'avrebbe condotta verso ovest dal Grand Central Terminal appena una settimana fa. Allora, si era aggrappata al manico della borsa da viaggio per tenere occupate le mani, ma adesso non ha nulla da stringere e quindi torce le dita, facendo scorrere i pollici sopra le nocche, premendo nella pelle morbida tra le ossa.

Mentre Santana si è spesso chiesta se Brittany fosse più una ragazza diurna o notturna – e spesso ha supposto che Brittany fosse, prima di tutto, una ragazza senza tempo, bella sotto ogni luce – non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che sia ancora più bella _all'ora dello spettacolo _più di ogni altro momento, con un alone di luce bianca che le circonda i capelli e il pallido, grazioso costume, che fa emergere la sua radiosità affinché il mondo intero la veda.

Sotto il bagliore del palco, Santana coglie in parte quella stessa bellezza triste che ha riconosciuto in lei questa mattina nascosta agli angoli della bocca e negli occhi a forma di lacrima. Sente che il suo cuore potrebbe spezzarsi di nuovo solo guardandola, anche da lontano.

Il signor Pierce tiene fermo il braccio durante il primo, il secondo, il terzo, quarto, e quinto lancio, lungo tutta la prima parte del numero e, per un minuto, Santana dimentica che l'esibizione mette Brittany in pericolo: tutto sembra una meravigliosa, terribile danza.

Ma poi il signor Pierce fa un passo falso nel rilasciare il coltello successivo. Sembra quasi ebbro, o per lo meno disorientato, il braccio goffo nel lancio, il piede posizionato male sotto di lui.

Il pubblico urla prima ancora che la lama colpisca il bersaglio e forse Santana urla insieme a loro, anche se, se lo fa, non riesce a sentirsi.

Brittany sparisce dalla tavola come una bianca cometa che precipita nel cielo, gettandosi duramente a terra. Atterra sporcandosi le ginocchia e i palmi delle mani mentre il coltello si conficca nel legno dietro di lei, incastrandosi fino all'impugnatura proprio all'altezza del cuore della sagoma umana.

Per un attimo, sul tendone cala il silenzio e Santana pensa _Oddio, _anche se vede già che Brittany non è stata ferita, sebbene tremi a terra. Il suo cuore batte con così tanta forza che teme possa scoppiarle nel petto e quasi corre dal punto in cui si nasconde nella pista, solo per toccarla e sentirla viva.

Prima che Santana riesca a muoversi o parlare o pensare ad altro, il pubblico inizia a fischiare, liberando un gemito di scontento, mettendo le mani attorno alle proprio bocche e scuotendo i pugni, offeso dall'errore del signor Pierce. Dopo il rombo iniziale, alcuni dei clienti iniziano ad urlare oscenità. Santana osserva Brittany sussultare, perfino dal suolo, e percepisce una terribile, tagliente stretta al cuore.

Santana Lopez non dovrebbe amare Brittany Pierce come più di un'amica, ma lo fa comunque, e la uccide vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi mentre si ripulisce dalla sporcizia, ginocchia arrossate e graffiate e spalle che tremano per il trambusto.

Sebbene Santana abbia sperato di disinnamorarsi di lei entro stanotte quando sarebbe andata a dormire, sa che non accadrà – forse mai.

"Ti am... ," mormora disperata, ancora irrigidita sul retro del tendone mentre guarda il presentatore del circo Will precipitarsi al fianco di Brittany e aiutarla ad alzarsi mentre suo padre si fissa sconvolto le mani come se l'avessero tradito di proposito.

Il pubblico rivolge ancora insulti verso la pista e qualcuno lancia perfino una bottiglia verde di vetro contro la pista da una delle file centrali degli spalti. Va in mille pezzi, i frammenti che rimbalzano qui e lì come fate allegre comparse a causa di un magico incantesimo. Del liquido spuma a terra e Will intima alla folla di acquietarsi e riprendere i loro posti.

"Ti am... ," ripete ancora Santana appena Brittany compie una riverenza tremante.

* * *

Santana vuole più di ogni altra cosa raggiungere Brittany alla conclusione dello spettacolo. Vuole baciare le sue ginocchia e i palmi graffiati con labbra morbide come un fiore. Vuole mormorarle all'orecchio ancora e ancora _Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace _fino a quando si addormentano insieme, respirando nella fresca aria di campagna e avvinghiate nelle tenebre.

(Segreto.)

Santana vuole che Brittany non sia ferita e non si senta sola o spaventata. Vuole che nessuno le lanci mai più un altro coltello. Vuole solo andare in un luogo _sicuro _per loro. Vuole tenerla al sicuro e non affliggerla. Vorrebbe poterle dire esattamente quello che vuole dirle: _lo siento, te adoro, ti amo, perfetta, splendida ragazza. _

Ma Santana desidera sempre quelle cose che non potrà mai avere.

(Vuole veramente solo Brittany.)

Desidera così tanto che si sente esplodere.

* * *

Quando Puck le chiede se si sente meglio dopo lo spettacolo, gli risponde che a dire il vero sta peggio. Quando le chiede se pensa che cenare la aiuterà a stare meglio, gli risponde di no. Quando le chiede cosa la aiuterà, gli risponde che non lo sa.

"Vuoi che mandi qualcuno a cercare la signora Evans?" le domanda Puck, uno sguardo disperato dipinto sul volto. "Probabilmente sa cosa fare."

Santana ride e suona triste, perfino per lei. "Non penso," risponde in tutta onestà.

"Allora preferiresti andare a letto?" le chiede.

"Sì," gli risponde. Poi, "Goditi la tua torta di mele."

Puck la lascia alla loro tenda e non si ferma a guardarlo andare, entrando prima dentro, corpo, mente, e cuore esausti. La tenda si è rinfrescata molto rispetto al pomeriggio. Dei grilli friniscono tra il prato all'aperto, ma oltre a loro quasi nulla fa rumore. La notte sembra così immobile che Santana si chiede se forse potrebbe sentire le stelle e le loro orbite celesti se solo ascoltasse.

Santana si siede sulla branda, rimanendo a lungo ferma e muovendo le dita dei piedi contro il tappeto erboso che riesce a percepire ma non vedere. I piedi penzolano dal letto e si aggrappa con entrambe le mani al telaio della branda, spalle che si piegano in avanti mentre tenta di distendere la schiena rigida. I capelli le incorniciano il volto e si sente come a volte succedeva da bambina, quando aspettava che suo padre salisse le scale e la mettesse a letto.

Per la prima volta dal funerale, Santana si permette di sentire liberamente la mancanza di suo padre e di desiderare di poterlo avere con lei a salvarla dai problemi come faceva sempre. Le mancano i suoi occhi scuri e il volto marcato e il modo in cui ascoltava le sue storie con somma attenzione, come se lei fosse un'importante donna d'affari che gli recava notizie del mercato di Wall Street e non la sua piccola bambina che gli raccontava dei placidi giorni trascorsi da lei e sua nonna al cottage mentre lui leggeva la posta del giorno.

Santana si domanda, se suo padre fosse ancora vivo, se potrebbe rivelargli come si è innamorata di Brittany e pensa, mestamente, che se lo facesse, sarebbe la prima vera conversazione importante che avrebbe con lui. Comprenderebbe lo strazio di Santana? Una figlia di un lanciatore di coltelli è come un angelo? Conoscerebbe una canzone di San Juan che insegni a sua figlia tutti i segreti che dovrebbe sapere?

Per un istante, Santana immagina che suo padre le darebbe un'occhiata dal quotidiano, poggiato alla sua sedia in salotto, e le rivolgerebbe un sorriso comprensivo.

Un rumore picchiettante disturba i suoi pensieri – nocche che battono contro la tela. I lembi della tenda si gonfiano al tocco e una voce stupenda la chiama.

"Santana?"

(La voce più bella.)

Per una frazione di secondo, Santana considera di rimanere in silenzio e non rispondere a Brittany, fingendo di giacere addormentata a letto, ma poi si ricorda di lei che si tuffa in un baleno a terra nel tendone. Muore dalla voglia di vederla, anche solo per esaminare le sue ferite.

Santana risponde, "Sono qui."

E poi la tenda si apre.

Santana non riesce a vedere la luna crescente che illumina il cielo attraverso la tenda, ma riesce a vedere la sua luce color zafferano, che rischiara Brittany contro lo sfondo oscuro e un mare di stelle vaganti che sembrano formare un diadema dietro il suo capo. Brittany indossa di nuovo il vestito blu usurato, già cambiata dal costume del circo. La sua bocca rimane spalancata in una _o _curiosa e scruta Santana attraverso le tenebre, fascino dipinto sui suoi lineamenti.

Se Santana fosse di umore migliore, farebbe una battuta sul fatto che Brittany le viene a fare visita nel Paese delle Meraviglie – sempre più curiosa. Invece, Santana aspetta semplicemente che parli, non fidandosi di proferire un parola che non tradirà il suo segreto se iniziasse lei la loro conversazione.

"Ehi, tesoro," dice Brittany, bisbigliando come se l'avesse trovata a letto. "Come ti senti?"

Santana si aggrappa ancora più stretta al telaio del letto e tenta di immobilizzarsi.

(Quando ha iniziato a parlare?)

Decide di non mentire: "Non bene."

Brittany fa un passo dentro la tenda, lasciando i lembi aperti dietro di lei per permettere alla luce lunare di entrare. Mostra ancora la sua espressione curiosa e indagatrice e si muove lentamente come se si stesse avvicinando a un uccellino che non ha intenzione di spaventare, per paura che prenda il volo. Si ferma appena oltre la soglia.

"Hai mangiato qualcosa oggi?" le chiede Brittany, sussurrando ancora. "Hai a malapena pranzato. Ma Jones ha preparato la torta di mele per stasera. Ne vorresti un po'?"

Gli occhi di Santana si colmano di lacrime e il petto si stringe. Si sforza di non piangere.

(Perché Brittany deve essere così dolce con lei?)

Alza una spalla e guarda a terra, fissando l'ombra di Brittany ma non lei in persona. "Non ho fame," mormora, un nodo che si forma in gola.

(Perché questo sembra un addio di cui solo lei è a conoscenza?)

"Santana," dice Brittany, parlando a voce appena più alta di prima. "Stai bene? Cosa c'è che non va?"

Santana oscilla i piedi sul prato, solo per avere qualcosa da fare. Si aggrappa alla branda, ancora ferma nella stessa posizione in cui l'ha trovata aprendo la tenda. Sente che il suo cuore intero potrebbe collassare da un momento all'altro. Non sarebbe così difficile farsi distante se Brittany non fosse così assolutamente perfetta, pensa disperata.

"Niente," risponde Santana con voce soffocata, odiando il suo suono infantile e sommesso.

Brittany fa un altro passo in avanti, sollevando la mano verso di lei come per addolcirla, sebbene forse lo faccia solo per non sbattere contro qualcosa nell'oscurità. Adesso le ombre le oscurano il volto e Santana riesce a vederne solamente i contorni quando alza lo sguardo, ma, anche al buio, riesce ad accorgersi dell'insolita espressione impressa nei suoi lineamenti.

Quando Brittany arriva a un piede di distanza da lei, si accovaccia, piegando un ginocchio quasi a terra. Per un secondo, pare che allungherà la mano per toccarla, ma poi invece le sue mani si trovano e si intrecciano insieme. Quando Brittany ricomincia a parlare, la sua voce suona diversa dal solito, priva della solita inflessione.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

(Paura.)

Il tremore nella domanda è sufficiente a far scoppiare Santana in lacrime. Il suo petto soffre come se qualcuno le avesse spezzato lo sterno in due con il piccone di un minatore e si dondola in avanti, ancora aggrappata strettamente alla branda. Non aveva avuto intenzione di spaventarla, ma non sa come fermarsi. Qualsiasi cosa che le dirà adesso – che sia la verità o una menzogna – spaventerebbe Brittany ancora di più.

"Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato," singhiozza Santana, lasciando che il resto rimanga non detto.

"Vuoi che me ne vada?" le chiede Brittany.

(Santana si spaventa a sentire come anche la sua voce suoni colma di lacrime.)

Non vuole che Brittany se ne vada. Vuole che rimanga qui al buio con lei per sempre, dove nulla – non le urla di Ken o i coltelli del signor Pierce o le regole o le carte o il diavolo o qualsiasi altra cosa – possa raggiungerle, ma sa che non possono e non dovrebbero, non quando ama Brittany e non può farci nulla. Se venisse a conoscenza del suo segreto, non vorrebbe più starle vicina. Altro dolore tormenta il petto.

"No-non so cosa voglio," risponde.

Brittany rabbrividisce in risposta e porta una mano al volto per asciugare le lacrime contro il polso. Per un lungo periodo di tempo, Brittany non parla, e invece respira velocemente e flebilmente nell'oscurità. Impiega un intero minuto a ricomporsi.

Alla fine dice, "Va bene. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Posso aspettare."

Santana sa che Brittany vorrebbe una risposta, lo sa, ma non ci riesce, non quando sente il petto lacerato in due e la gola le duole come se avesse ingoiato i cocci di vetro verde che sono andati in frantumi prima nel tendone. Il petto viene scosso dai singhiozzi, sebbene rimanga stranamente calma in un modo impressionante, emettendo solo dei piccoli sospiri umidi. Adesso, Santana ama così tanto Brittany che pensa di poterne morire.

_Ti amo._

Santana non parla.

Forse passa un minuto o un centinaio d'anni. I grilli all'aperto cantano in coro e la luce della luna si muove tra l'erba. Brittany la fissa nelle tenebre, anche se non riescono a vedersi in faccia, e Santana distoglie lo sguardo, riconoscendo ancora la sagoma della sua ombra a terra, tentando di memorizzarne la forma così da poterla portare con sé più tardi, una volta che Brittany se ne sarà andata, come si potrebbe memorizzare il passaggio del proprio libro preferito.

Brittany si alza lentamente.

Senza altre parole, si dirige verso l'uscita e si getta nella notte. Rivolge a Santana un ultimo lungo sguardo prima di chiudere la tenda.

E così all'improvviso, Santana sa che Brittany non verrà a cercarla domani.

E così all'improvviso, Santana sa che non può sopportare che finisca in questo modo.

Si alza dalla branda e si precipita ai lembi della tenda prima di comprendere del tutto cosa stia facendo, senza quasi preoccuparsi di scostarli davanti a lei appena incespica sotto la luce lunare, inciampando sulla tela e il groviglio della sua gonna. Il suo cuore batte da qualche parte attorno alle orecchie e quasi cade a terra di peso nella fretta, ma non si ferma fino a quando nota l'ombra di Brittany proiettarsi sulla fila di tende proprio davanti a lei.

"Voglio te!" dice d'impulso. "Voglio solo te! Voglio te e non so nient'altro!"

Le sue parole suonano disperate – come una supplica – ma non le importa se solo per grazia divina Brittany la ascolterà e si fermerà e accetterà di nuovo di venire sempre a cercarla. Santana non riesce a dire niente di più e niente di meno e si sente pazza e dispiaciuta e vorrebbe con tutto il cuore che in qualche modo Brittany la perdoni.

Trattiene il respiro e aspetta.

La sua ombra si ferma e Brittany si volta per guardarla, lentamente e deliberatamente.

Con sua solita sorpresa, Brittany le rivolge un sorriso – un vero, autentico sorriso che raggiunge gli occhi, anche se riporta ancora qualche traccia salata seccatasi lungo le guance. Inizia a ridere, una risata strangolata e triste, e quando lo fa, suona stranamente sollevata. Il volto si illumina completamente con un ampio sorriso il momento in cui i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Santana.

"Va bene, tesoro," dice, dolce e tremante. "Voglio quello che vuoi tu."

Se Santana si è mai sentita più felice, non riesce a ricordarsi in quale occasione o nient'altro, a dire il vero: all'improvviso, per lei esiste solo Brittany. Quando ride di nuovo, più lacrime le colmano gli occhi. Corre quei tre passi che le separano e la cattura in un abbraccio, gettandole le braccia attorno al collo e facendo collidere le loro labbra, singhiozzando e ridendo allo stesso tempo nel bacio.

Brittany quasi inciampa sotto il peso di Santana, ma riesce a tenere entrambe in piedi, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Santana e ricambiando il bacio col più ampio dei sorrisi. La sua bocca è calda e perfetta, è come tornare a casa in un migliaio di modi, e Santana la bacia profondamente, cercando di dipingere nel bacio tutta la dolcezza, il desiderio, la paura, e la confusione che prova a ogni nuovo cenno e respiro condiviso.

Si baciano con fervore e disperazione, ognuna che cerca di dire qualcosa che è stato taciuto tutto il giorno.

Santana sa che il bacio non risponderà alle loro domande o rivelerà i segreti al loro posto, ma in qualche modo sembra comunque tutto – come se fosse l'unica cosa che importasse veramente nel mondo intero, per il momento.

Brittany ride contro la sua bocca e tende la mano per asciugarle le lacrime dalle guance senza separarsi. Si immergono sempre di più l'una nell'altra, i loro corpi premuti vicini, fuochi che si accendono nel profondo del loro stomaco. Brittany si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro e Santana si chiede se sia perché è sorpresa. Alla fine, si separano, senza fiato. Brittany la stringe con così tanta forza che Santana si domanda se non si fonderanno in un'unica persona.

"Pensi che andremo all'inferno?"

Santana si sorprende di averlo detto, ma Brittany non pare affatto sorpresa dal fatto che le ponga una domanda del genere. Suppone che quello che voleva veramente dire era _Pensi che saremo mai felici insieme?, _ma Brittany pare saperlo comunque a suo modo, profonda e saggia.

Scuote la testa e stringe Santana più vicina a sé. "Non so nulla dell'inferno," risponde, i primi accenni del suo sorriso felino che sorgono sul volto, "ma pare che ci finiranno tutti per un motivo o per l'altro."

"A volte penso che tu sia l'unica persona al mondo che non finge di essere qualcuno che non è," dice Santana all'improvviso.

Brittany la studia per un secondo, guardandola veramente. Santana si sente strana sotto il suo sguardo con i loro volti così vicini, sebbene non la metta in imbarazzo: non succede così spesso che qualcuno veda veramente così tanto di te.

Rimangono quasi in una posizione del valzer, ma troppo vicine l'una all'altra per ballare correttamente, unite alle anche, Santana in punta di piedi, tenendo i loro torsi premuti insieme, il seno di Santana appena sopra quello di Brittany, i loro petti sollevati. Quando respirano, i loro addomi si sfiorano. Brittany la stringe in vita con un braccio, mentre Santana si aggrappa a lei al collo, allo stesso modo. La sua mano destra stringe quella sinistra di Santana, alzate al loro fianco come se fosse pronta a condurla in una pista da ballo all'aperto, illuminata dalla luce della luna.

Se Santana volesse, potrebbe contare ogni lentiggine sul naso di Brittany. Adesso, riesce a distinguere ogni sua singola ciglia di miele e il movimento della sua gola ogni volta che trasalisce o parla. Quando Santana respira, sente il fiato rimbalzare dal suo volto.

"Vuoi della torta di mele, tesoro?" chiede alla fine Brittany in quel suo modo un po' così.

Non è per nulla quello che Santana si era aspettata di sentire.

(Brittany la sorprenderà sempre in questo modo?)

"Sì," risponde con un filo di voce e si riappoggia sui talloni, sorridendo appena Brittany allunga subito la mano per unire i loro mignoli.

E così all'improvviso, ogni cosa sembra di nuovo stranamente semplice solo perché Brittany la rende così meravigliosa.

* * *

Camminano fino alla mensa, mignoli uniti, e Santana fa oscillare le loro mani, solo perché può. Brittany non conosce ancora il suo segreto, ma in qualche modo questo non sembra importare, almeno per il momento.

Il fatto è che a Brittany piacciono _loro _per come sono – e dato che Santana l'ha sempre amata fin da quando si sono conosciute, _loro _per come sono include il suo amore, il che è un buon punto di partenza.

Santana canticchia, contenta, mentre percorrono la fila di tende. È strano come si sentisse così senza speranze solo un momento fa, quando invece adesso è a suo agio, insieme a Brittany. Sebbene si penta di essersi comportata in modo così sconsiderato ieri e oggi, pensa che per adesso starà bene.

Brittany vuole quello che vuole lei – la frase si ripete ancora e ancora nella sua mente, come una promessa o una delle preghiere del rosario di sua nonna.

Sa che Brittany non è in grado di ricambiare il suo amore, non allo stesso modo, ma comunque non si sente più sola – non quando Brittany vuole semplicemente trascorrere del tempo insieme e si comporta così bene con lei. Anche se non la ama, le _piace _un sacco Santana, più di quanto a Puck piacciano Finn o Sam, e in un modo diverso rispetto a come ci si aspetterebbe da una persona di apprezzare un amico.

A Brittany Pierce _piace_ Santana Lopez senza regole o ragione, e in qualche modo quell'idea la conforta e la fa sentire a casa fino alle ossa.

Mentre prima aveva pensato che fosse impossibile, adesso crede che sia possibile amare Brittany senza farle del male. Si domanda vagamente se in parte Brittany conosca già il segreto. Si domanda vagamente se importasse se fosse così.

(Le lucciole scintillano a ogni svolta che prendono Brittany e Santana.)

"Se voi due pazze pensate di poter intrufolarvi a mangiare il dolce senza aver cenato, vi siete proprio sbagliate!" Ma Jones sgrida le ragazze appena arrivano alla mensa, muovendo il cucchiaio di legno contro di loro come se fossero degli insetti fastidiosi che vuole schiacciare.

Brittany sfoggia un sorrisetto. "Ma Santana non si sente bene e sono piuttosto certa che la torta di mele è l'unica cosa che la aiuterà a sentirsi meglio – ordini del dottore," dice in modo sfacciato.

Ma non avrebbe potuto alzare gli occhi al cielo a Brittany e Santana in modo più teatrale nemmeno se avesse preso lezioni da Rachel. Comunque, non impedisce loro di dirigersi al tavolo dei dolci dopo che Brittany ne ha rivendicato il loro diritto.

(Santana non può esserne certa, ma pensa di notare Ma mentre osserva le tracce delle lacrime sulle loro guance appena si allontanano da lei.)

Brittany taglia una sola fetta di torta per loro due, anche se lo fa senza grazia, la crosta che si spezza sotto la pressione del coltello e ne rivela la farcitura. Solleva la torta dal piatto usando la lama del coltello e la posa sul piatto che Santana tiene in mano per lei, prima un pezzo, e poi l'altro, sorridendo colpevole tutto il tempo.

"Mi dispiace di averla rovinata," si scusa velocemente, togliendo dalla lama l'ultimo rimasuglio della fetta, e il cuore di Santana si scioglie del tutto per lei.

"Non l'hai rovinata," la consola Santana. "Avrà lo stesso sapore."

Le orecchie di Brittany si tingono di rosa e si morde le labbra. Le rivolge uno sguardo adorante e riconoscente mentre ripulisce la parte piatta del coltello sul margine del piatto della torta. "Grazie," dice con semplicità e Santana sa come ci si sente.

(Lo sa, lo sa, lo sa.)

Con così poche persone rimaste nella mensa, le ragazze colgono l'occasione per sedere su una delle panche lungo il tavolo della cucina, le loro anche premute vicine e piedi attorcigliati nell'erba. Ma e le sue ragazze si precipitano qui e lì a togliere i piatti vuoti dalla tovaglia, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare Sam e Blaine, che fanno i pagliacci sul limitare della mensa, compiendo strane capriole e dandosi pacche mentre Sam cerca di rubare il cappello di feltro di Blaine e lui gli calcia in continuazione il didietro.

Ma mostra un'espressione dolce mentre strofina ancora e ancora un unico piatto con uno straccio, anche se è già asciutto. Osserva Sam e sembra distante e vicina allo stesso tempo.

(E Santana sa benissimo come si sente.)

(Lo sa, lo sa, lo sa.)

(Brittany dà un colpetto alla sua caviglia sotto il tavolo e le sorride ampiamente come se fosse Natale.)

Le ragazze si scambiano un'unica forchetta, Santana che mangia un boccone e poi Brittany. Santana non ha mai mangiato una torta di mele americana prima di stasera, ma scopre che le piace il familiare gusto di cannella – la spezia preferita di sua nonna per i dolci – e acido e dolce. Delle briciole si raccolgono agli angoli della bocca di Brittany mentre mangia e Santana si deve trattenere dal toglierli con un bacio.

"Prendi l'ultimo boccone, tesoro," le offre Brittany e Santana alza gli al cielo perché è troppo perfetta.

"Sei impossibile, Britt," dice semplicemente.

E Brittany non potrebbe essere più compiaciuta di sé nemmeno se avesse risolto i problemi finanziari del signor Adams senza il bisogno di vendere il circo. Per un secondo, i suoi occhi si fanno intensi e delicati, proprio come fanno prima di baciarla fino a rimanere senza fiato.

(Cos'è che Santana si è dimenticata?)

(Accarezza l'anello di filo legato al dito, sovrappensiero.)

Proprio allora, Brittany si tira indietro, animandosi in un attimo. "Guarda, una stella cadente!" esclama, indicando appena sopra la spalla di Santana. "Svelta, tesoro, esprimi un desiderio!"

Santana allunga il collo appena in tempo per vedere un raggio bianco sfrecciare nel cielo, brillante e violento mentre segue la sua traiettoria verso la terra. Il cuore cede. Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro.

_Vorrei che anche Brittany mi amasse._

* * *

_*The Song That Reached my heart _(Traduzione)

Non mi dimenticherò mai di quella notte,

quella notte piena di piacere e dolore

penso alla cantante, penso alla canzone –

e poi cantò una canzone

che mi fece piangere

cantò una canzone, una canzone di casa,

una canzone che toccò il mio cuore


End file.
